La puerta del frente
by Ako Nomura
Summary: La estresante y monótona vida de Sesshoumaru se verá alterada cuando su loca, alegre y friki vecina entre en ella. SesshxRin. AU.
1. Apartamento comprado

_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

La Puerta del frente

Capitulo 1: Apartamento comprado.

A contraluz mira por el ventanal que da al balcón con una de las hojas ligeramente abiertas donde se cuela el humo del cigarro encendido, suspira pesadamente, en realidad desde que se ha mudado a ese apartamento hace tan sólo un mes, su adicción a la nicotina se ha incrementado, llegando a fumarse unos treinta cigarros al día aproximadamente, hasta el mismo comienza a preocuparse de aquello. Vuelve a suspirar y se queda pensativo, perdido en el horizonte de la ciudad que se aprecia desde el piso catorce, estático, _la estatua de un hombre desganado._

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado así pero el ruido que proviene del pasillo lo saca de sus pensamientos ¿han comprado el apartamento del frente? Aquellos apartamentos son bastante grandes para encontrarse en Tokio, por lo que acceder a ellos es un lujo, son tres torres de diecisiete pisos cada una, teniendo dos apartamento por piso, conectados por un pasillo dando a las puertas de los mismos, el ascensor y las escaleras.

Pesadamente se incorpora para asomarse por la puerta y efectivamente comprueba que hay movimiento del otro lado del pasillo, varios hombres vestidos con overol llevando cajas y muebles. Sesshoumaru trata de divisar a su(s) nuevo(s) vecino(s) pero no lo logra, tratándose de imaginar como sería observa los objetos que los trabajadores de la mudanza llevan y traen, da cuenta de un tocador, varias cajas de ropa, una caja de un computador de Apple de esos grandotes de una sola pieza, varias plantas en sus maceteros entre otras cosas, por lo que deduce que el nuevo dueño del apartamento del frente sería una mujer joven, por los colores y lo moderno del estilo de los muebles.

Sesshoumaru hace una mueca inconforme con la boca, lo más seguro es de que se trate de esas típicas chicas "hijitas de papá" que con su montón de dinero le permiten todos sus caprichos y que son increíblemente irritantes, pretenciosas y vacías, no es que le interese encontrar algo en una vecina, pero tiene la esperanza que sea una persona centrada, cordial y que no sea ruidosa, lo más seguro es que tendrá que aguantar música fuerte, ida y venida de muchachos igualmente irritantes y todo tipo de visitas variopintas, lo más seguro es que tendrá que hablar con ella para imponer algo de orden y que la chica respete el hecho de que ella no es la única que vive en ese piso; como dicen: "Tus derechos terminan donde comienzan los míos y viceversa"

Con un suspiro doblemente desganado vuelve a entrar a su apartamento, apaga la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero que se encuentra en la mesa de centro y se sienta en el sillón frente a la TV encendiéndola con el control remoto en el proceso, busca en uno de sus bolsillos y saca otro cigarro y lo enciende, pasa varios canales deteniéndose en cosas que levemente llaman su atención, así pasa las horas y cuando acaba con el paquete de cigarros se da cuenta que ya no hay ruido desde el otro lado de la puerta, igualmente no le da importancia y va a su habitación a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la rutina es la misma de siempre: Levantarse, preparase para ir a trabajar, ir a trabajar, ver que todo esté bien dentro de la oficina, reunirse con clientes y proveedores, almorzar, firmar acuerdos y papeleos típicos de empresa, revisar detalladamente los informes de los contadores, gritarle a algún empleado por algún error estúpido cometido, revisar nuevamente que todo esté bien, por fin volver a casa y durante todo el proceso fumarse alrededor de veinte cigarros, el resto se los fumará en casa.

Al llegar y dejar todo sobre una silla siente el murmullo del vibrador del teléfono móvil y luego el ringtones de turno, al fijar su vista en el aparato ve que dice: "Padre llamando" aprieta la boca en un gesto inconforme y decide que es mejor contestar o sino su padre es capaz de llamar a la policía reportándolo desaparecido después de una semana ignorando sus llamadas.

—Aló.

—¡Hijo, al fin! ¿para que tienes celular si nunca contestas?

—Sabes que estaba ocupado — Contesta desatándose la corbata y sentándose en el sillón.

—¿También en las tardes cuando sales de la oficina? ¿Acaso tienes una novia y no nos has contado?

—No estoy para bromas y si llamaste para eso…

—Bien, bien, bien, no te molesto más, tienes un carácter peor que el mío, te llamaba para invitarte a que vengas a casa mañana, Izayoi a tomado clases de cocina y quiere que la familia probemos los nuevos platillos que aprendió, ella está muy entusiasmada, sería muy reconfortante para ella que estuvieses allí.

—Lo pensaré, debiste llamar antes, así hubiera tenido más tiempo de organizarme — Se remueve incómodo y finalmente saca un cigarro.

—¡Llamar antes! ¡Estoy hace una semana tratando de contactar contigo!

—Como sea, haré el esfuerzo.

—Por favor hazlo por ella, sabes que te tiene gran aprecio.

—Como dije, haré lo posible de ir.

—Bien, te esperamos, nos vemos hijo.

—Sí — Y sin más corta la llamada, mira el cigarro aún apagado en su mano y por primera vez en un mes no le apetece, por lo que decide dejarlo sobre la mesa de centro y se recuesta en el sillón llevándose una mano al rostro.

La idea de ir a la casa de su padre le incomoda un poco, nunca se ha sentido a gusto en aquel lugar, siempre se siente como si estuviera en un círculo que no le corresponde. La esposa de su padre es amable y agradable con él, pero siempre ha habido como una pared invisible por la cual no congenia del todo con ella y ni hablar del hijo de esa mujer con su padre, apenas se dirigen la palabra, vivió con ellos parte de su adolescencia y ni así ha podido "pertenecer" a ese círculo.

Sus padres llevan divorciados desde que él era pequeño, demasiado pequeño, no tiene recuerdos de ellos juntos, de hecho cuando él tenía cinco años su padre se casaba con Izayoi y dos años después nació Inuyasha y por parte de su madre sólo ve varios novios ir y venir pero nada concreto, por lo que la típica esperanza de un niño de ver a sus padres juntos ha muerto a muy temprana edad.

Está semi-dormido en el silencio de su apartamento cuando voces desde el pasillo lo sacan de su somnolencia, no identifica que dicen, pero supone que es su nueva vecina, frunce el ceño ante la noción de ruido por lo que con pereza se levanta del sillón y se dirige a la salida, una vez en el pasillo nota que hay luces que se filtran por lo bajo de la puerta y las voces se escuchan aún sin poder identificar lo que dicen por el ruido de sillas moviéndose y la música recién puesta, esto lo toma como la confirmación de que sus suposiciones son acertadas.

Se sitúa frente a la puerta, aprieta los labios al oír risotadas desde el otro lado y sin pensarlo más golpea con los nudillos la puerta, segundos después ve como se abre dejando ver a una muchacha bastante más baja que él de tez blanca, delgada, cabellos negros y grandes ojos castaños que lo miran con curiosidad, pero que de un momento a otro lo miran con sorpresa.

—¡No puede ser!— Exclama la chica de pronto llevándose las manos a la boca como si aguantara la emoción por algo, a Sesshoumaru le intriga esta reacción, pero decide de todos modos hablar lo que ha venido a hablar.

—Siento interrum… — Pero él es interrumpido cuando la chica grita emocionada:

—¡Eres un elfo!

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Después de siglo desaparecida de las filas de fanfiction Ako Nomura a regresado con una nueva historia.

Espero que sea de su agrado, es algo "ñoña, freak, geek" o como quieran llamarle, estará llena de referencias a anime, videojuegos, tecnología, películas de cuto y un gran etcétera, por lo que si les gusta este tipo de cosas son totalmente bienvenidas ;D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

ETO TI!


	2. De elfo a ogro hay un solo paso

Capitulo 2: De elfo a ogro hay un solo paso.

_ —¡Eres un elfo! _

Aquello descoloca a Sesshoumaru al punto de que se forma un repentino silencio entre ambos, la chica lo mira de una forma de lo más encantada y él se pregunta sobre la salud mental de ella.

—Definitivamente no es un elfo de Harry Potter — Comenta un muchacho alto de cabello castaño y pecoso que se aproxima cuando escucha el grito de su amiga — Supongo que sería uno del Señor de los Anillos, pero le falta las orejas puntiagudas y el foco atrás iluminándolo.

—No entiendo nada, pero…— Trata de hablar Sesshoumaru pero nuevamente es interrumpido.

—Oh, pero hay que reconocer que se parece mucho, aunque es más parecido a los elfos oscuros del Lineage que a cualquier otro tipo, mira si hasta tiene rostro amenazante — Comenta un chico mas bajo que el anterior de cabello de color cobrizo.

—¡Lineage!— Grita una muchacha de cabello negro atado en dos coletas bajo su nuca desde un sillón donde está sentada y levantándose como resorte —¡Se me olvidó que este año se estrena Lineage tres! ¡tengo que averiguar sobre eso, tomaré prestada tu manzana Rin! —Y después de gritarlo corre hacía otra habitación.

—La loca de los MMORPG — Comenta otra chica albina de cabello rubio muy claro prácticamente blanco y ojos oscuros. Un muchacho muy alto, ojos saltones y de escasos cabellos oscuros y otro chico muy parecido a la chica albina sólo que con ojos grises medio violetas asienten con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Sesshoumaru cierra los ojos y se masajea las sienes con los dedos índices tratando de concentrarse y serenarse, hay algo con lo que no ha contado al momento de hacer sus suposiciones: Aparte de lo pensado, más encima "nerd". Respira profundo y vuelve a mirar a la chica que ahora no lo mira sino que discute con los dos primeros chicos el tipo de elfo que se supone que es él.

—Niña —Llama su atención y la chica le mira enseguida —Sólo venía a decirte que en el edificio están prohibido los ruidos fuertes y si quieres hacer una fiesta o algo parecido para eso está el salón de eventos, así que por favor baja el volumen de la música y trata de controlar a tus amigos.

—Eh…—La chica queda en blanco por un segundo —¡Cla- claro! No le molestaremos mucho, disculpe si le hemos molestado, no le molestamos más… valga la redundancia dos veces —Sus mejillas se colorean carmín dándole un aspecto tierno por lo que los dos chicos que están más cerca de ella comienzan a reír por lo bajo —¡Por cierto! Me llamo Rin Mori y ayer me mudé a este apartamento, mucho gusto en conocerlo —Comenta para después hacer una reverencia.

—Yo soy Sesshoumaru Arakami y vivo en este mismo piso, que tengas una buena noche —Le contesta fijándose en la hora en su teléfono móvil y dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su propio apartamento.

—¡Tú igual! — Escucha que le grita la muchacha y los cometarios de los otros jóvenes molestando a su amiga por su aturdimiento ante él.

Una vez adentro, nota que la música es bajada y ya casi ni escucha nada del otro lado por lo que una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, sacude la cabeza al recordar que la niña esa le ha gritado que es un elfo, supone que si esto fuese la tierra media o algo así eso sería muy tierno, se rasca la mejilla tratando de no reírse, al fin y al cabo la situación tiene su gracia.

A la mañana siguiente, siendo día sábado, al salir de su apartamento mira su teléfono móvil aun dudoso sobre si ir o no a la casa de su padre, se sitúa frente a las puertas de ascensor. Va a tocar el botón, pero retrae la mano y se queda pensativo, evaluando los pro y los contra ante el hecho de hacerle otro desaire a su padre.

—Sabes, yo he intentado llamar el ascensor por telepatía varias veces y nunca me ha resultado — Siente la voz tranquila de su vecina tras él, al voltearse esta le sonríe de forma divertida.

—Buenos días, señorita Mori —Saluda más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—Buenos días señor Arakami —La paz que refleja el día de hoy es inversa al nerviosismo que ha mostrado ayer, cosa que intriga al hombre frente a ella —Ehm… ¿pulsará el botón?

Aquella pregunta lo saca de sus pensamientos y voltea nuevamente para hacer lo indicado, dos minutos después ambos suben al receptáculo metálico con paredes recubiertas en espejos.

—Sabes, ayer… — Rin busca algún tema de conversación ya que le cuesta asumir los silencios y siendo que no sabe nada sobre ese hombre aparte de que es su vecino y su nombre, trata de comenzar con un tema común.

—Mientras no se repita estará todo bien — Le corta tajante Sesshoumaru, la chica frunce el ceño ante el tono usado por él ¿cree que le va a pedir disculpas o algo así? ¡si ella no ha hecho nada malo, incluso bajó la música cuando él se lo pidió! Se relaja después de pensarlo y se encoge de hombros, tampoco le debe algo a él, así que simplemente se pierde en sus pensamientos y Sesshoumaru deja de prestarle atención inmediatamente, por lo que se forma un silencio incomodo hasta llegar al primer piso y antes de salir del ascensor Rin lo mira y le saca la lengua de una forma muy infantil, Sesshoumaru simplemente levanta una ceja intrigado por las razones de ese comportamiento.

Él no se considera una persona curiosa, de hecho ha dejado pasar muchas cosas y personas por falta de interés, pero ese infantilismo de la pelinegra le da vueltas en la cabeza. Una vez fuera del edificio se dirige a la estación del metro en donde aprovechando los espacios de fumadores cerca de ese sector, se detiene para poder relajarse un poco, al fijarse en una vitrina de una tienda nota sus propias ojeras y la palidez de su rostro, a pesar de dormir de corrido todas las noches no se siente descansado, la rutina y el estrés le están ganando la jugada, pero tampoco puede darse el lujo de bajar su ritmo de vida, todo el mundo espera que el "gran" Sesshoumaru solucione los problemas en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, debe demostrar ser muchas cosas.

Tirando la colilla del cigarro entra al metro y se encamina hacia la casa su padre, al final y al cabo otra cosa que debe ser es hijo, otra cosa en la que no puede defraudar _tanto._

Diez de la noche casi en punto al fin se puede liberar del compromiso familiar en el que ha estado mas en cuerpo que en mente y llega a su hogar mas cansado que en un día de trabajo, sólo le apetece un baño y dormir, comer no, por que la esposa de su padre por lo visto lo ha visto muy flaco y por ende le ha dado ración doble de todo y él ha comido para no quedar mal y debe reconocer que la señora ha aprendido mucho en el curso de cocina.

Una vez salido del baño, simplemente se tira a la cama sin siquiera secarse bien ni vestirse o deshacer la cama para meterse dentro y así se queda dormido.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, le duele la cabeza peor que con resaca, el cuerpo pesado y muy congestionado, el acostarse así no ha sido buena idea. Se encoge en su cama y se envuelve en el cubrecama quejándose de su suerte tratando de dormir de nuevo, el mismo resfriado y la comodidad le ayudan a aquello.

Medio hora después siente golpes en la puerta, abre los ojos con pereza y asoma la cabeza entre su calentita fortaleza, aun envuelto por el cubrecama se levanta a ver.

Al tocar la puerta de su aparentemente intachable vecino le toma por sorpresa encontrárselo así: Envuelto como oruga, despeinado a más no poder, más pálido de lo normal y por lo visto un humor de perros, bueno lo del humor no es novedad y no le sorprende después de su trato en el ascensor. No puede evitar la leve risa que sale de sus labios y se los tapa con sus dedos de la mano derecha, al notarlo Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño, en un estado de perfecta salud aquel gesto podría incluso considerarlo tierno y parte del cándido encanto de la chica, pero en el estado de salud precaria en la que se encuentra eso lo considera prácticamente un insulto a su persona.

—¿Qué quieres?— Rin nota lo congestionado por su tono de voz.

—Discúlpame por molestarte, por lo visto no te encuentras bien de salud.

—Ve al grano —Le corta.

—Quería preguntarte si tienes un wok, te lo devolvería después.

Sesshoumaru se rasca la cabeza tratando de recordar donde está el wok —Espera aquí —Se dirige a la cocina y después de un rato vuelve con lo pedido, a Rin se le ilumina la cara al ver que es un wok del tamaño que ella necesita, al tomarlo desde las manos de su vecino le da una gran sonrisa.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! Pareces ser muy huraño pero en realidad eres una buena persona —Y sin más que decir hace una reverencia antes de retirarse.

—Como sea —Murmura él antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a su habitación y a su modo de hibernación refriadística.

Al llegar a su apartamento Rin se dispone a cocinar arroz salteado, pero cada vez que mira el utensilio de cocina prestado por su vecino recuerda la condición de salud en la que se encuentra en ese momento y no puede evitar preocuparse, por lo que una vez terminado el almuerzo y lavado el wok le prepara una sopa de pollo rápidamente y la guarda en un envase hermético, busca unos analgésicos en su botiquín y vuelve a dirigirse a la puerta del frente.

Volver a sentir golpes en la puerta después de un par de horas pone de muy mal humor a Sesshoumaru, lo único que quiere es dormir y que el resfriado pase luego, por lo que pesadamente se levanta dispuesto a echar a quién osa a interrumpir su sueño.

Al ver a la menuda pelinegra que tiene viviendo frente a él arruga la boca dispuesto a echarla, pero la joven se le adelanta y le pone el wok frente a su cara.

—¡Gracias nuevamente!— Habla animadamente y si algo odia en ese momento Sesshoumaru es ver alguien tan animado y lleno de energía cuando él siente que la cabeza le explotará en cualquier momento y que no puede respirar con normalidad —Y como agradecimiento te traje esto —Le muestra el termo y los analgésicos.

Lo único que falta: Que la chiquilla esa sienta pena por él y quiera hacer de buena samaritana. Sin contestarle nada cierra la puerta de su apartamento dejando a la muchacha fuera con las palabras en la boca.

¿Le cerró la puerta? ¡le cerró la puerta! ¡¿qué no ve lo quiere ayudar? Ese hombre es insufrible, vuelve a tocar la puerta pero más fuerte, su lado sensible y en cierto modo maternal no puede dejar a ese hombre así de enfermo sólo por que este se niegue a ser ayudado —¡Abre por favor, no puedes quedarte así todo el día, si quieres mejorar tienes que cuidarte!

—No necesito tu ayuda niña, es mejor que te metas en tus propios asuntos —Contesta desde el otro lado de la puerta dispuesto a irse a acostar de nuevo, pero los constantes golpes a la entrada de su domicilio hace que el dolor de cabeza sea más agudo.

—¡No seas terco!

—¡Vete!

—¡No!

Ya realmente enojado abre la puerta y si las miradas matasen él sería asesino en serie, le arrebata el wok de las manos y lo tira sobre el sillón, luego toma el termo y las pastillas a lo que Rin sonríe, pero la sonrisa no dura mucho ya que su vecino destapa el envase y vierte la sopa al suelo, deja caer el termo y arruga la caja de los analgésicos y los lanza al suelo y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

A Rin se le llenan de lágrimas los ojos, no entiende para nada la actitud de su vecino ¿qué gana con hacer eso? No se lo explica.

—¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡no eres un elfo, eres un ogro! ¡un ogro huraño y amargado!

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

No pediré disculpas por el atraso por el simple hecho de que puede que sea así siempre, ya que tengo problemas de tiempo por tres simples razones: mi carrera demanda mucho tiempo (la que ha estado más de tres días sin dormir para terminar un trabajo me entiende) trabajo (de algún modo tengo que aligerar los gastos que mis padres tienen en mi) y soy muy floja (últimamente no he tenido tiempo para mi disfrute máximo: dejar pasar el tiempo mirando a la nada XD)

Ñoñerías varias: (hay cosas que puede que ustedes no conozcan y para ahorrarle la visita a san Google las explicaré aquí)

Lineage: videojuego en línea bastante popular en donde uno puede elegir entre seis tipo de personajes: humano, elfo, elfo oscuro, orco, enano y kamael y es de tipo medieval fantástico muy al estilo de El Señor de los Anillos, Calabozos y Dragones, Final Fantasy, etc. Hasta ahora cuenta con dos entregas, se supone que este año saldría la tercera pero no me he enterado de nada todavía.

MMORPG: sigla de "massively multiplayer online role-playing game" que en español sería "videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea" de este tipo hay muchos y son muy populares y como dice su nombre básicamente son videojuegos de rol en el que miles de personas alrededor del mundo entran simultáneamente en el que pueden interactuar, crear alianzas y enemigos, subir niveles, realizar misiones (quests) etc. y como pueden suponer Lineage pertenece a este tipo.

Manzana: esto formará parte del código entre los amigos de Rin, básicamente es que si no están hablando de frutas se están refiriendo a un computador de la compañía Apple (los famosos Mac) se referirán así a estos, ventana para Windows y pingüino para Linux. Si leen de nuevo el primer capítulo en una parte dice: "una caja de un computador de Apple de esos grandotes de una sola pieza" se refiere a que Rin tiene un iMac y por eso su amiga le pide su "manzana" prestada.

No creo que sea necesario explicar que es Harry Potter y el Señor de los Anillos xD.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


	3. NO soy el monstruo que piensas que soy

Capitulo 3: Tampoco soy el monstruo que piensas que soy.

Sesshoumaru sólo se encoge de hombros, insultos mucho peores le han dirigido en su vida. Simplemente vuelve a dormir.

Son las 4 de la tarde y despierta con los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir, el cuerpo aún más pesado y la garganta adolorida y seca por respirar con la boca, ya que la nariz la tiene totalmente congestionada. Se levanta, se ducha y se viste, algo más aliviado se siente después de la ducha, pero el estómago le exige comida, mira el caldo que aún está derramado en la entrada y gruñe de irritación, si no fuera tan orgulloso y la chiquilla esa no lo hubiera encontrado tan de malas ahora podría disfrutar de un caldo que muy probablemente le ayudaría a recuperarse, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, ya la ha ofendido y lo más seguro es que en estos momentos él no es la persona favorita de ella ¿y que hacer? ¿ir y decirle: "Sabes, estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, por casualidad tienes más de ese caldo de pollo que me ofreciste?" Ni pensarlo, lo más probable es que le tire la olla por la cabeza. En la cocina no encuentra nada que le pueda ayudar en estos momentos y se siente demasiado mal como para ir a comprar… genial, se quedará sin comer por culpa de su terquedad.

Se dispone a limpiar la entrada y cuando termina de ese lado se sorprende que en el lado del pasillo no hubiera nada, ni caldo caído, ni termo roto, ni caja de analgésicos ¿la chiquilla limpió? Piensa que con el enojo dejaría todo allí para que él limpiara como un mínimo castigo, por lo visto la ha juzgado mal y la culpa le deja un mal sabor de boca, definitivamente por una vez en su vida debe dejar su orgullo doblegado y pedir una disculpa.

Una semana ha pasado desde el incidente y ni siquiera la ha visto, parece que ella lo evita o esa sensación tiene, ha visto luz y ha escuchado voces desde el apartamento de ella, pero aún así no ha intentado siquiera ir y pedir la disculpa correspondiente. Al llegar a su hogar aquel domingo con un cigarro en la boca y poniendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta no despega la vista de la entrada del apartamento del frente, toda la semana ha sido lo mismo, se siente incomodo al pensar en eso, pero al fin y al cabo piensa que a esa altura ya no es correcto hacerlo, a pasado mucho tiempo.

Una vez acomodado viendo por el ventanal la suntuosidad de la ciudad, mientras el humo de su cigarro se pierde en la abertura entre las hojas de vidrio y sumergido en sus pensamiento se da cuenta que el asunto con la chiquilla esa le ha dado vueltas en la mente por mucho tiempo, no comprende por que, no sería la primera mujer que le ha hecho algún desaire y la ha ofendido, aunque esta es la primera que no es en el plano amoroso ¿será eso? El hecho que es por un asunto del que él no puede alegar y autoconvencerse que es por el bien de ella, por que definitivamente no le interesa como mujer, no es que ella le pidiera una cita o algo parecido y él se lo negara de forma brusca para que no le quedara esperanza alguna. No, lo que ella quiso el domingo pasado ha sido ayudarlo como agradecimiento, no hay interés romántico o algún tipo de morbo en eso, el ego puede más que tú en esos momentos. Definitivamente el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente.

El lunes en la mañana es la primera vez que la ve desde aquello, está de espalda a él esperando el ascensor y es la primera vez que la ve vestida de manera tan formal, ahora que lo piensa no cree que tenga más de dieciocho años, de hecho la cree mayor de edad por que vive sola, si no lo supiera le parecería que no tiene más de dieciséis años ¿trabaja? Su primera impresión es que es mantenida por su padre o alguien de gran poder económico, una "hijita de papi" y hasta ahora no lo ha dudado.

Carraspea para hacerse notar, la chica simplemente lo mira y vuelve su vista a las puertas del ascensor. Todavía está enojada, no hay duda.

—Niña, yo…— Ahora que la tiene al frente su ego se presenta y duda si pedirle disculpas o no, además ¿él no le dejó claro que no quería su ayuda y que no insistiera? Ahora que lo piensa...

—No se preocupe Señor Arakami, me quedó claro la última vez que no tengo que meterme en sus asuntos, no lo volveré a importunar, se lo aseguro —Lo mira con una seriedad que contrasta severamente con lo infantil de su figura — Me alegra que esté mejor de su resfriado, ya veo que en realidad no necesitaba de mi ayuda.

Aquello deja a Sesshoumaru con mal sabor de boca y la culpa golpeándolo como una bofetada invisible. Simplemente mira hacía un costado evitando la mirada de Rin, formando un silencio incómodo.

—… Disculpa si te ofendí —Lo dice en un tono tan bajo que Rin duda si ha escuchado bien o no.

—Como le dije no lo volveré a molestar, he controlado a mis amigos y no he puesto música a volumen alto, además he evitado toparme con usted para que no le incomode mi presencia —El tono usado por Rin no deja duda de que lo que dice es verdad.

—Tampoco soy el monstruo que piensas que soy, niña —No sabe por qué, pero no le gusta que piense lo que piensa todo el mundo de él, no alguien tan cándida como ella.

—Ya lo sé, pero me da la impresión que tú mismo lo olvidas —Sonríe amablemente dejando a Sesshoumaru sin palabras; sus palabras, su sonrisa y la facilidad entre tutearlo o no, lo desarma y sólo evita su mirada.

En eso llega el ascensor y ambos suben en silencio. Sesshoumaru no puede evitar observar nuevamente lo diferente que se ve vestida tan formal.

—¿Vas al trabajo, niña? —Pregunta como de pasada.

—¿Por qué siempre me llamas niña? No creo que seas muy mayor a mí —Lo mira extrañada.

—No creo que tengas más de dieciocho años.

—Tengo veinticuatro —Comenta divertida. Sesshoumaru la mira frunciendo el ceño ¿es una broma? ¿quiere decir que sólo es menor por dos años? ¡pero si parece una adolescente! Al darse cuenta de la mirada de su vecino ella sonríe —No eres el primero en no creerme.

En el quinto piso sube una pareja que conversa cariñosa y animadamente sin tomar en cuenta quien esté dentro del ascensor, a la visto de esto y el volumen en el que conversan la plática de Sesshoumaru y Rin queda inconclusa.

Sesshoumaru está tan atareado en la oficina que no puede salir a almorzar y ya se ha fumado unos diecisiete cigarros, hasta que escucha que su secretaria le comunica que alguien que nunca ha imaginado que llegaría a su oficina pide hablar con él.

Inuyasha se siente incómodo al tener que ver a su medio hermano a solas, ahora que lo piensa es la primera vez que cruzarán palabras sin que su padre esté presente. La secretaria comunica que Sesshoumaru le permite entrar.

Se miran con cierta pesadez, ninguno de los dos sabe como comenzar el diálogo, Inuyasha se remueve incómodo aún en la puerta de entrada. Sesshoumaru se sienta derecho en su asiento y con la cabeza le indica que se siente en la silla frente a su escritorio, Inuyasha lo hace con reserva, mirándolo como si de un momento a otro su medio hermano saltara sobre él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Mira, seré rápido, estoy aquí por que mi padre me envió.

—Ve al grano.

—Mi padre quiere que trabajes con nosotros, quiere que los dos nos encarguemos de la empresa cuando él se retire —Ahora Sesshoumaru comprende por qué en la comida de aquel sábado Inutaisho ha insistido tanto en contarle como le va en los negocios que ha emprendido y lo "bien" que Inuyasha se maneja en el área, en esos momentos ha pensado que es por que no tienen más temas en común.

—¿Por qué no viene él?

—Sabes que siempre ha querido que nos llevemos bien — Cierto fastidio se percibe en la voz de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru sabe que lo más probable es que Inutaisho ha debido insistir mucho para que Inuyasha se encuentre en estos momentos en su oficina, incluso puede que lo tenga amenazado, una sonrisa burlona se esparce en sus labios —¡Feh! No me mires así ¡esto es una perdida de tiempo! Estoy seguro que disfrutas mortificarme y que aceptarías sólo para hacerme la vida imposible, tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos ni remotamente bien, no sé por que mi padre insiste tanto en esto, si él sabe como son las cosas, eres demasiado engreído y orgulloso como para transar.

—Tampoco soy el monstruo que piensas que soy —La situación le causa gracia aunque no lo demuestre. La imagen de la chiquilla esa se cuela en su mente.

—Sí seguro, como si no te conociera.

—Una niña que me ha visto sólo un par de veces parece conocerme mucho mejor que tú —No se da cuenta que piensa en voz alta. Inuyasha frunce el ceño.

—¿Quién te conoce?

—Olvídalo —Le resta importancia —Dile a mi padre que él venga a hablar conmigo, que no mande a su perro faldero.

—¡¿A quién llamas perro faldero?

—Sólo limítate a dar el mensaje, tus alegatos no me interesan —Se gira hacia su computador dando la conversación por terminada, Inuyasha al entender esto se limita a salir sin despedirse dando un portazo.

El resto de la tarde no tiene ningún problema a parte de los habituales. Al llegar al complejo de apartamentos en el que vive observa como varios de sus vecinos discuten con el guardia de turno. Al aproximarse nota a varios electricistas correr de un lugar a otro.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se dirige a un hombre mayor que se encuentra junto a la aglomeración.

—No hay electricidad y no se sabe por que, por lo mismo no funcionan los ascensores y yo que vivo en el piso dieciséis… —

Sesshoumaru aprieta la boca en una mueca de incomodidad. Mira las escaleras y suspira, no le queda otra.

Ya le faltan como cuatro pisos, un poco más y podrá descansar y relajarse, el no haber almorzado le está pasando la cuenta.

—¡Pa papapapapaaaa papapapapapa! —¿Rocky? —¡Papapaaa…!

Al girar la cabeza lo primero que nota es una maraña de cabellos negros que se balancean al ritmo al que su dueña sube las escaleras, no puede creer que alguien pueda tener tanta energía después de subir trotando diez pisos, no se da cuenta que se ha quedado como hipnotizado viendo sus movimientos en medio de las escaleras. Rin sonríe ampliamente al ver a su vecino allí parado, sin dejar de tararear la canción de Rocky, al llegar a la altura de él lo voltea y lo empuja escalera arriba obligándolo a trotar también hasta el piso que les corresponde.

—¡Sí!— Mientras Sesshoumaru trata de recuperar el aliento, Rin salta de un lado a otro imitando golpes y fintas de boxeo —¡Que bien me siento!

—¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, niña?

—¿Eh? Solamente es tener mente positiva ¡HAKUNA MATATA!

—Cómo si fuera tan fácil.

—¡Es fácil! Hay que tener en mente esos pequeños sueños que uno tiene y el saber que tienes oportunidad de cumplirlos te da ánimos.

—Sí claro ¿y qué pequeños sueños te dan ánimos a ti?— Le pregunta con marcado sarcasmo, pero Rin no lo nota.

—Ir a un restaurante, dar más de lo que me cueste y decirle al camarero "quédate con el cambio". Subir a un taxi y gritar "¡siga a ese auto!". Tener una pelea samurai en un bosque de bambú. Estar en una oficina enorme y cuando alguien entre girarme en una silla de respaldo alto y decir "te estaba esperando" mientras acaricio un gato sonriendo malvadamente.

—…— Bien, lo admite, en una pequeña parte de si esperaba una respuesta de ese estilo, tampoco es que le sorprenda, pero el hecho que lo diga con tal convencimiento en su mirada no encuentra palabras para responder esa sarta de idioteces. Al pararse mas erguido y mirarla desde su altura de una forma muy seria deja en claro que él no está para bromas, la chica no puede evitar reírse —No te burles de mi, niña.

—No me burlo si dejas de llamarme niña.

—Soy mayor por dos años, tu comportamiento y apariencia es la de una infante, por lo que me reservo el derecho de llamarte niña —Rin le saca la lengua llevándose las manos a los costados de la cara haciendo morisquetas —A eso me refiero con comportamiento infantil.

—No me importa por que reconozco ser infantil, no como otros —Se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero que a Sesshoumaru le parece adorable.

—¿Insinúas que yo lo soy?

—Sí, andas con aires de todo serio y maduro por la vida como una persona de cuarenta años, pero tu comportamiento de "ese" domingo no fue muy maduro de tu parte, por lo menos tirar los analgésicos y la sopa en una rabieta a mi no me parece muy maduro que digamos —Le hace gracia la cara que ha puesto su vecino —¡¿Qué? La verdad duele.

—Acepto que mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado y te pido disculpas por eso.

—No hay problema, ya te perdone hace mucho, a mi también me cabrea que me molesten cuando no quiero ser fastidiada.

—En paz entonces.

—Sí —La sonrisa de Rin contagia a Sesshoumaru, en eso el teléfono móvil de Rin suena por lo que Sesshoumaru se despide con un gesto de mano y Rin le responde de la misma forma mientras contesta su celular.

Una vez dentro de su apartamento, Sesshoumaru se siente más relajado, el pedir disculpas a Rin le saca un peso de encima, nunca le ha importado ese tipo de cosas, nimiedades, pero que le han rondado por la cabeza por una semana, sin quererle dar más vueltas al asunto le resta importancia. Enciende un cigarro acomodándose junto al ventanal.

Rin prepara la cena mientras espera que llegue Kohaku, quien la ha llamado avisándole que la visitará, hace mucho que no conversa extendidamente con él, lo más seguro es que tiene algún problema que contarle.

Kohaku y ella ríen animadamente, la cena se desarrolla de manera amena recordando anécdotas entre sus amigos, pero Rin nota a Kohaku incómodo, removiéndose en el asiento, bien supone que él no sabe como abordar el tema por el que la visita, por lo que decide hacerle la tarea más fácil.

—Es muy gracioso todo, pero supongo que no viniste a recordar viejos tiempos ¿hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?

—Tienes razón —Kohaku se sienta más derecho en su asiento y sus mejillas enrojecen —Ayer le pedí a Kanna que sea mi novia.

—¿Y qué te contestó? —Pregunta temiendo que fuese una negativa y por eso se encuentre ahora en su casa, siempre que tiene problemas con alguna chica Kohaku le pide consejo, desde la universidad ha sido así.

—Me dijo que sí.

—¡Felicidades! —Responde aliviada, entonces ¿qué hace aquí en vez de estar con su reciente novia?

—Gracias, pero…

—Siempre hay un pero.

—Sí…— Suspira — El problema es que Kanna aún me trata como si fuésemos amigos, no siento ningún cambio en ella, ni siquiera me ha dejado besarla, sabes como es Kanna, un tanto…

—Extremadamente inexpresiva — Completa.

—Exacto —El alma se va entre tanto suspiro —La quiero tal como es, pero me desespera el no saber que es lo que piensa o siente, no tener ninguna pista de que si esta relación va a funcionar o no —Ahora comprende cual es el apuro por hablar con ella, Kohaku por la general se desespera con facilidad, al primer fallo se cuestiona la vida.

—No te ahogues en un vaso de agua, conoces bien a Kanna, ella no será una novia cariñosa y atenta de la noche a la mañana, dale tiempo, debes tenerle paciencia.

—Lo sé, pero quisiera que me dieras un consejo de cómo hacer que Kanna me tome más en cuenta, tú eres mujer, sabes de romanticismo y esas cosas.

—Das por hecho que por ser mujer debo saber, eso es muy machista de tu parte —Contesta con aires de ofendida.

—¡Rin, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga! —Se apura a contestar —Te conozco muy bien y sé que amas todo lo romántico: Los arcoíris, los ponis, unicornios, azúcar, flores y muchos colores, corazones, poemas, Sephiroth…

—¡Ya entendí! ¿Sephiroth? ¿qué tiene de romántico Sephiroth?

—No sé, pero te gusta ese personaje, no te preocupes, los tipos altos de pelo plateado, antisociales y con aura asesina te vienen bien —Lo dice con un obvio doble sentido, pero Rin siempre ha sido lenta para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

—¡No seas cruel conmigo! Sabes que me corto las venas por que él no es real —Exclama llevándose las manos a sus mejillas, ambos se miran y no pueden evitar reír a carcajadas. Kohaku la observa más detenidamente.

—Te veo de mucho mejor ánimo, toda la semana pasada estuviste desanimada y seria, cosa rara en ti ¿arreglaste las cosas con tu vecino?

Rin sabe que a Kohaku no lo puede engañar y le sonríe abiertamente —Se puede decir que sí, hoy conversamos y me pidió disculpas ¿ves? No es mala persona.

—Aún me sorprende que tu estado de ánimo dependa de una persona que apenas conoces.

—Es que me es fácil ver como es él, puede parecer un 'forever alone' por decisión propia, pero creo que no es así realmente, siento que se reprime muchas cosas, se nota que es una persona con muchos problemas, nuestra discusión no fue más que una forma de liberarse de tensión, aunque debo reconocer que me cabreó al punto de querer dejarle una cabeza de caballo en la almohada por huraño y amargado, pero siempre supe que no es malo en realidad.

—¿Le sacaste el perfil psicológico o qué? Me parece raro analices tanto a una persona.

—¡Ay, no me cuestiones! —Pero Kohaku pasa olímpicamente su petición.

—Oye ¿no será que te gusta tu vecino?

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Dato curioso: el 70% de este capitulo lo escribí en mi celular, como para semana santa me fui a un pueblito que no había computador como a 50 kms… me divertí con mi celular escribiendo para no sucumbir a la tentación de meterme a Internet por él y gastarme todo el saldo. El problema era que mi celular no es ni touch ni blackberry ni nada parecido, es bastante simple (lo prefiero así de todos modos a pesar de ser una fan de la tecnología) por ende el escribir con el teclado normal no avanzaba muy rápido xD tenía todo el texto listo, pero hasta hoy no lo había pasado al computador, eso jejeje.

* * *

Ñoñerías varias:

Sephiroth: Antagonista principal de la saga de video juegos Final Fantasy VII, si ven una imagen de él verán que tiene cierto parecido a Sesshoumaru (sí, las cualidades nombradas por Kohaku se pueden aplicar a ambos) de hecho hay muchos fanarts de ellos juntos.

Forever alone: meme de Internet que representa a alguien muy solo, resentido y triste por el hecho de estar solo, es muy popular en las páginas que se dedican a los meme.

Una cabeza de caballo en la almohada: referencia a una escena de la película "El Padrino", donde Corleone le deja a un magnate de Hollywood la cabeza de su caballo favorito en su cama como amenaza, es una escena muy famosa.

No creo que sea necesario explicar que es Rocky, ni hakuna matata.

* * *

Reviews: (la vez pasada no contesté reviews por apuro)

Karekano018: ¡griacias! y sí, Sesshoumaru se pasa de amargado, pero como bien dices es cosa de tiempo no mas ;D la temática del fanfic es fácil de adivinar, mi idea es hacer una historia ligera.

La conquistada: no! yo a veces me fugo pero siempre vuelvo xD me alegra saber que te divierte mi fanfic, espero que este capi también te guste.

Greenmedusa: me alegra que te guste, yo siempre pienso en "casi" todo y supuse que hay cosas que no necesariamente el resto conozca y por eso hago el apartado de ñoñerías varias, reconozco que muchas veces me paso de rebuscada.

Yukistar: me alegra que te guste y sí, Sesshoumaru fue muy pesado con la pobre Rin, pero como ves las cosas mejoran.

Pasion: gracias por tu review, esta vez no demoré tanto.

Mariselita: me alegra que te guste, aún falta mucho en el fic, así que habrán muchos capis más.

Karonchan: ¡mi extrañable Karonchan! mi primer pensamiento cuando vi a Sesshoumaru es que parecía un elfo y como Rin se supone que es friki en este fanfic recordé eso xD me alegra verte por aquí, ojalá ninguna de las dos se vuelva a perder xP y déjame decirte que la actitud de sacar la lengua "sí" es infantil, se supone que los adultos debemos discutir las situaciones, eso de picarse y sacar la lengua es de niño, como dije "se supone" jejeje.

Eso es todo por hoy.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


	4. Par de solitarios

Capitulo 4: Par de solitarios.

—Oye ¿no será que te gusta tu vecino?

—¿Eh? ¡no preguntes idioteces!

—No son idioteces, si incluso estas más roja que un tomate —Comenta divertido, ríe por el obvio comportamiento de su amiga, esta se lleva las manos a las mejillas como si con eso pudiera comprobar el carmín que las cobre, _como si el ardor que siente en las mismas no lo comprobara ya_ —No te pongas así, no tiene nada de malo, uno no elige quien puede gustarte, mírame a mí con Kanna, pareciera que no pegamos ni con cola y aún así la quiero muchísimo e intento estar con ella.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, no estoy segura de lo que me pasa con él, dejémoslo en que por ahora me agrada y quisiera ser su amiga.

—Bueno, supongo que si te sientes bien con eso, tampoco hay razones para presionarte con algo de lo que no estas segura, en el amor no hay apuro.

—Deberías seguir tu propio consejo.

—¡Yo estoy seguro de querer a mi Kanna!

—Me refiero a que en el amor no hay apuro, idiota, sobretodo cuando la persona que quieres es alguien tan expresivo como un Moai, estoy segura que Kanna te quiere también, pero sabes que a ella le cuesta demostrar emociones por la educación que le dieron, sólo es cosa de tiempo —Le contesta con voz monótona.

—Eres mala conmigo.

—Al contrario, te tengo demasiada paciencia.

Conversan cerca de una hora más y cuando Kohaku se fija en la hora decide que es hora de partir a su propio hogar. Una vez sola, Rin apaga todas las velas y linternas que sirvieron de improvisada iluminación a falta de electricidad. En medio de la oscuridad, sentada en su amplio sillón Rin siente la amplitud de su apartamento, nunca le ha gustado estar sola y en la inminente noche es mucho más palpable, pero es su realidad desde hace unos años, se abraza a si misma en busca de consuelo como si tuviera frío, aquella sensación le queda siempre que después de un momento de compañía vuelve a quedar sola. Divagando en aquello posa su mirada en la puerta de entrada que apenas puede divisar en la penumbra, recuerda la soledad reflejada en la mirada de Sesshoumaru, sonríe amargamente, ahora puede responder más sinceramente la pregunta de Kohaku: Le atrae Sesshoumaru por que parece tan solo como ella, por que lo que más ansia es tener la compañía de alguien que comprenda su soledad, sin embargo considera que esa es una razón demasiado egoísta.

Una mañana soleada despierta a los habitantes de Tokio y el servicio eléctrico ya es solucionado, por lo que los propietarios de aquellos apartamentos pueden seguir con sus actividades sin preocuparse de más.

La mañana pasa lenta para ambos, se ven en el pasillo por lo que dan y reciben un saludo cordial, en el poco tiempo que lleva tratando a su vecina comienza a hacer que Sesshoumaru se plantee si Rin es o no lo que pensaba en un principio: Ha comprobado que trabaja, que es mayor de lo que ha creído y que es una persona con educación, algo escandalosa y con demasiada energía para su gusto, pero no de una manera tan molestosa. Se da cuenta que el problema de aquel domingo no es más que un hecho aislado.

La carga de trabajo se ha aminorado un poco y Sesshoumaru puede tomarse las cosas con más calma, revisando los planos de la nueva sucursal de la empresa donde trabaja junto al arquitecto a cargo del proyecto es cuando recibe una llamada de su padre, por reflejo va ha rechazarla, pero recuerda la visita de Inuyasha el día anterior por lo que decide finalmente contestar. Acuerdan encontrarse en un restaurante a la hora de almuerzo. Sesshoumaru es el primero en llegar, luego de unos diez minutos llega su padre.

—Me alegra saber que por lo menos harás el esfuerzo de escucharme.

—Me intriga saber el por que del repentino interés en que trabaje para ti.

—Vamos hijo, sabes que mi propósito siempre a sido que la empresa siga en manos de la familia, de hecho, cuando supe que entraste a trabajar donde estas hace unos años me sorprendió muchísimo, creí que apenas comenzaras la universidad te tendría bajo mi ala.

—No quiero deberte nada, lo sabes, nunca quise ser conocido sólo por ser el hijo del "Comandante Perro" no me interesa estar bajo tu ala y que me manejes como lo haces con Inuyasha— Inutaisho sonríe ante el apodo que le han dado en el ambiente empresarial y por el carácter duro que se ha forjado su primogénito, sin duda será un digno adversario si no logra convencerlo.

—No me tomes a mal, sé que ya te estás formando un camino profesional, pero realmente necesito de tu ayuda, me estoy haciendo viejo e Inuyasha apenas tiene diecinueve años, no puede hacer mucho por si solo y es presa fácil para los peces gordos, si lo encaminas por lo menos, yo me doy por satisfecho— Inutaisho ya contaba con cuarenta años cuando fue padre por primera vez, toda su vida ha estado ligada al trabajo, el ser hijo, nieto y bisnieto de grandes empresarios es una carga muy grande sobre sus hombros y aquello lo consumió por años, al darse cuenta de esto fue cuando decidió probar lo que es tener familia propia, si bien su primer matrimonio fue un fracaso, el segundo es una bendición a la que no renunciaría por nada en el mundo, agradece a diario el hecho de tener una mujer como lo es Izayoi. Los años no han pasado en vano.

—Ya veo, ese es el propósito detrás de todo, quieres que prepare a Inuyasha y después me vaya por donde llegué ¿No es así?

—Interprétalo como quieras, tendrás lo que te corresponde de todos modos, no es que te deje desheredado, pero debes comprender que Inuyasha está más indefenso que tú frente al mundo.

—Y por eso para ti siempre seré un actor secundario en tu obra ¿Qué pasa si deseo más que eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca me he conformado con poco, no soy una persona precisamente humilde y como siempre aspiro a tener más, esta vez no será la excepción y si debo pasar sobre tu querido hijo lo haré— La seriedad de sus palabras es abrumadora. La arrogancia es uno de los defectos de los Arakami por generaciones e Inutaisho lo sabe muy bien, por lo que está dispuesto a entregarle todas la armas a su hijo menor con tal de bajarle los humos al mayor, sabe que si no lo hace Sesshoumaru terminará por convertirse en una versión más terrible del Comandante perro que él mismo personaliza.

—Acepto tus condiciones con tal de que la empresa siga en manos de los Arakami y si tus palabras son reales estaré seguro de que eres un digno heredero— Sesshoumaru no puede evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su padre.

—Entonces es un trato, Inutaisho Arakami— El almuerzo finaliza con el acuerdo de la fecha en la que Sesshoumaru se trasladaría a su nuevo cargo, ya que no puede dejar su trabajo así como así.

La tarde pasa tan lenta como ha pasado la mañana, la rutina no es un aliado cuando tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza, el hecho de moverte de manera automática deja que tu mente vuele entre tus problemas provocando que una jaqueca se instale y te moleste, Sesshoumaru sabe esto muy bien, pero no puede evitarlo. La hora de la salida se le hace eterna y cuando al fin termina por hoy no le entusiasma mucho el hecho de llegar a su apartamento sólo para sentarse en el ventanal a fumar y seguir divagando. Llega a un pequeño café con tal de variar el lugar por un rato.

Muchas veces ha pensado en la posibilidad de mandarse a cambiar y que el mundo siga girando solo, intenta convencerse de que sus responsabilidades no son tan propias de si como el mundo le insiste, que el resto puede sin él, que él no es necesario, pero sus ataduras no lo dejan fluir y el compromiso con todo lo que hace que tanto lo caracteriza lo termina consumiendo, el hecho de trabajar ahora para su padre lo empuja a responsabilidades aún más grandes, ahora no sólo debe demostrar que es independiente de él sino que puede más, es mucho mejor que él y que aquello que desea tanto terminará en sus manos.

Frente a él hay una pareja de enamorados que parecen ignorar el hecho de estar en un lugar público, Sesshoumaru frunce la boca en un gesto de desagrado. Suspira ante el recuerdo de la última vez que tuvo a una mujer en sus brazos ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Más de un año saca la cuenta, nunca se ha considerado mujeriego, pero se sabe del gusto de las mujeres, ha considerado la posibilidad de tener pequeñas aventuras amorosas, pero luego se da cuenta que eso es de desesperados para su gusto, tampoco está tan necesitado y ya tiene demasiados problemas como para meterse en enredos de faldas.

Una llamada telefónica lo saca de sus pensamientos y cuando ve el número y no lo reconoce le causa extrañeza, no recuerda haberle dado a nadie su número últimamente.

—Aló.

—Sesshoumaru…— ¿Acaso ha llamado al pasado con el pensamiento? ¿por qué cuando piensa en aquello ella aparece como por arte de magia?

—Kagura.

—¿Cómo has estado? ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Sigues tan arisco como siempre, a veces me pregunto que fue lo que te vi si nunca me tratas bien.

—No le veo caso a que me llames entonces— Siente como desde el otro lado cortan bruscamente, sabe que ella sólo lo llama cuando tiene problemas, se pregunta en que estará metida ahora, aquello le termina por agriar el día.

Al llegar a su apartamento se prepara algo rápido de comer y mira la TV, quiere hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en su padre o en los problemas de Kagura. De pronto siente un gran estruendo desde el otro lado de la puerta principal, se pregunta que ha hecho la niña ahora.

La ve en el pasillo caminar de un lado a otro preocupada mientras habla por teléfono, parece a punto de llorar y eso le preocupa, ve la puerta abierta de par a par y el computador destrozado en el suelo. Se acerca a ella con cuidado y cuando la joven deja su teléfono y lo ve sin dudarlo lo abraza y deja que sus lágrimas fluyan libremente, esto descoloca a Sesshoumaru y lo único a lo que atina es a posar una mano sobre su cabeza, que no la rechace parece tranquilizarla un poco.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Se cayó! soy demasiado torpe, no debí sacarlo del escritorio ¡soy una idiota!

—Calma, sólo es un computador.

—¡Pero debo entregar el código fuente mañana en la mañana! Tengo la mayoría del trabajo respaldado, pero aún le falta y no puedo hacer nada sin el computador ¡tratar de arreglarlo me tomaría semanas!— Aquello pone incómodo a Sesshoumaru y no sabe si él debe involucrarse o no en los problemas de su vecina.

—Las tiendas aún están abiertas ¿por qué no compras uno nuevo si lo necesitas tanto?— La cara de horror que le muestra hace que se arrepienta de sus palabras.

—¿Sabes lo que cuesta un Mac? Ahorré por meses para poder comprarlo— Bien, eso le deja sólo una alternativa, espera no arrepentirse de esto más tarde.

—Yo no poseo un Mac, pero si te sirve de algo puedo prestarte mi laptop— Sus palabras hace que se calme por completo y que lo abrace más estrechamente, en ese momento Sesshoumaru se da cuenta que su mano ha bajado de la cabeza de la chica hasta su cintura y que su otra mano le acompaña en el mismo lugar abrazándola completamente, lo que provoca que la suelte rápidamente. La chica sólo suelta una risita y le mira agradecida.

—Gracias pero ¿Qué pasa si daño también tu laptop? Soy demasiado torpe y de seguro tú la necesitas.

—Lo de tu Mac fue un accidente y la laptop no la uso mucho en casa, tienes toda la libertad de usarla esta noche— Rin se pone de puntilla y le da un casto beso en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru le indica que lo siga y una vez dentro de su apartamento saca la computadora de su bolso, Rin la examina un rato y sonríe, parece tener las capacidades necesarias.

—¿Puedo instalarle algunos programas que necesito? Te prometo borrarlos una vez que termine.

—Haz todo lo que sea necesario.

—¡Gracias!— Otro beso es depositado en la mejilla de Sesshoumaru, Rin abraza con cuidado la computadora y se despide prometiéndole devolverla temprano.

Una vez pasado el momento, Sesshoumaru enciende un cigarro para sentarse en el lugar acostumbrado, aún se cuestiona el hecho de ayudarla, pero lo que ocupa más su mente es el abrazo y los dos besos en su mejilla, debe reconocer que han sido muy agradables, que la estrecha cintura de la chica es suave y cálida y la inocencia en el rostro de ella le causa cierta ternura sugestiva ¿En realidad sí estará tan necesitado? ¿la soledad le estará afectando?... _¿ó simplemente es ella?_

Rin teclea lo más rápido que puede, ya lleva unas cuatro horas en eso, revisa constantemente si hay algún error, sólo uno puede retrasarla más de lo que ya está. Una vez terminado sonríe satisfecha, al respaldar y cerrar mira el fondo de pantalla en la computadora, la típica pradera que viene por defecto en el sistema operativo Windows, eso le dice que su vecino no debe ser muy apegado a esa máquina y no le interesa como se ve o que la tiene hace muy poco, Rin no puede evitar ser curiosa e investiga un poco lo que hay dentro, no encuentra mucho, pero se reprocha por ser tan metiche, una vez apagada inconcientemente acaricia la pantalla pensando en el hombre que se encuentra a un pasillo de distancia.

Temprano, sabiendo más o menos a la hora que sale, Rin golpea la puerta del apartamento de su salvador, sonríe abiertamente cuando lo ve parado frente a ella.

—¡Muchas gracias! Me salvaste la vida— Le extiende los brazos para entregarle el aparato.

—No hay de que— Sesshoumaru lo toma y lo guarda nuevamente en su bolso, al voltearse ve que ella parece un poco incómoda— ¿Sucede algo?

—No pude evitar mirar un poco lo que tenías allí— Sus mejillas se colorean levemente reafirmando el concepto de ternura que tiene Sesshoumaru de ella— Perdóname, pero me di cuenta que tu software de contabilidad es bastante ineficiente, hasta el Excel puede hacer más que ese.

—¿Sabes de contabilidad?— Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño ante el hecho que ella husmeara en sus cosas a pesar de no decirlo.

—En realidad sólo sé lo básico que me enseñaron en la universidad— Dice algo más alentada— Pero sé sobre Software, es mi trabajo y el que tienes es poco intuitivo, los registros son enredados y el que tengas que usar la calculadora aparte es tonto, el mismo programa debería sacar las cuentas.

—Veo que tuviste mucho tiempo para revisarlo— Las mejillas de Rin no aguantan una gota más de sangre de lo rojas que están.

—En realidad sólo fue de pasada y no lo analicé a fondo— Sesshoumaru reflexiona las palabras de Rin, en cierto modo aquello le termina de confirmar que no es una hijita de papá sin cerebro, la chica es profesional y sabe lo que hace, el hecho que de una revisada se de cuenta de que el programa de contabilidad que ocupa le causa problemas es admirable.

—¿Y qué sugieres entonces?

—¿Eh? Bueno, lo ideal sería desarrollar uno más eficiente o derechamente comprar uno nuevo.

—¿Eres programadora, verdad?

—Sí, las computadoras son mi pasión.

—Ya veo— Sesshoumaru la mira intensamente analizando la oportunidad que representa esta nueva información— De casualidad ¿Conoces Chiheisen Nishi?

—¡Claro que sí! Es una de las financieras más grandes del país— Contesta dándose aires de intelectual que a Sesshoumaru le causan gracia.

—Desde la próxima semana trabajaré allí en el área administrativa, sería interesante comenzar con un proyecto así.

—¿Insinúas que trabaje para Chiheisen Nishi?

—Te propongo trabajar para Chiheisen Nishi, tengo ciertos privilegios en la empresa, puedo convencer al dueño fácilmente, pero debemos presentar una buena propuesta.

—¿Trabajaría contigo?

—Considero que el proyecto sería de ambos, supongo que tú tienes un equipo con el que trabajas, pero a la hora de los acuerdos estaríamos tú, Inutaisho y yo en las reuniones principalmente.

—Pareces muy convencido de llevarlo a cabo.

—Me dedico a esto Rin, los proyectos que me puedan significar una ganancia me interesan mucho y si tú me demuestras que eres capaz de llevar un proyecto de esta envergadura, entonces puedes considerarme tu socio— La chica sonríe feliz de que la llame por su nombre y que no le diga "niña" por lo visto se ha ganado el respeto de su vecino.

—Esta bien socio— Le extiende la mano y Sesshoumaru la toma para cerrar el acuerdo, pero Rin lo toma desprevenido y lo abraza emocionada, en cierto modo ambos quieren repetir el abrazo de anoche, ambos han esperado la oportunidad. Una vez roto el contacto acuerdan encontrarse más tarde para afinar detalles.

Sesshoumaru se siente ahora algo más entusiasmado, trabajar para Inutaisho le provoca algo de recelo, pero comenzar con pie firme de la mano a un proyecto que parece sólido le da más confianza, sabe que es apresurado el confiar así en Rin, considerando que realmente no puso a prueba las capacidades de la chica, pero tiene algo que le atrae, debe reconocerlo, no sabe si es atracción física, simple simpatía o una mezcla de ambos, sin embargo se ha dado cuenta que se cuela en sus pensamientos con asombrosa habilidad, desde un principio se ha mostrado como un acertijo, cuesta darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Rin, la juzgó mal en un principio, por suerte nunca se lo dijo, además que ha notado que sus amistades siempre están de pasada y de su familia no sabe nada, el pasado de la chiquilla esa es todo un misterio.

El mirar las calles bajo del balcón de su oficina tiene un efecto parecido que el mirarlas desde el ventanal de su apartamento, el humo del cigarro se pierde en el aire, el saber que abandonará esa oficina pronto hace que se relaje más en sus obligaciones, su jefe no ha tomado del todo bien la noticia, pero le ha confesado que esperaba que Inutaisho hiciera una jugada de este tipo, el cargo estaría libre para que los buitres aspirantes a águilas se lo peleen, eso no le interesa realmente. Espera ansioso salir de allí, el verse con Rin sin que sea una situación por casualidad provoca un quiebre pequeño en su rutina y le gusta, puede que la chiquilla esa termine representando algo más que un quiebre… inconcientemente espera que represente algo más que un quiebre en su soledad.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

Este capítulo puede que no tenga el humor característico del fanfic, pero representa un puente en la historia, me costó bastante ya que no sabía cómo expresar esto, espero que se entendiera.

* * *

Ñoñerías varias:

Código fuente: conjunto de líneas de texto que son las instrucciones que debe seguir la computadora para ejecutar un programa o software, donde está descrito todo su funcionamiento. Sería muy largo de explicarlo en su totalidad pero eso es lo básico.

Chiheisen Nishi: Chiheisen= horizonte; Nishi= oeste, en japonés, no sabía en que orden ponerlo, busqué algo de gramática japonesa ero nada me ayudó, al final lo puse como suena mejor

No se me ocurre que otra cosa pueden desconocer.

* * *

Yukistar: la escena donde sube las escalera se me ocurrió cuando subía las escaleras de la universidad donde estudio, creo que fue bien recibida, bueno la pregunta de Kohaku puso en aprietos a la pobre Rin ya vez ¡gracias por el reviews!

Mariana: aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste ¡gracias!

Pasion: los celulares muchas veces nos sacan de apuros, terminan siendo unos males necesarios, me alegra que te guste mi fanfic ¡nos leemos!

Ardwen-san: ¡gracias! Si creo que exageré con la cantidad de cigarros, pero es parte de muchas personas que sufren de estrés, la mayoría terminan siendo verdaderas chimeneas, pero no te preocupes muy pronto nuestro querido protagonista se verá en la obligación de cuestionarse su vicio.

Karonchan: yo también amo a Sephiroth y en la película babeo un montón jejeje, es más malo, pero necesitaba a un personaje que en pocas descripciones sonara a los dos y se me ocurrió que Sephiroth era lo más cercano. No sé si hacerte caso, estoy planteándomelo, en realidad Kohaku sólo tiene el papel del amigo metiche de Rin, no se me había ocurrido sacar celos al peliplateado con él ¡gracias amiga! ¡y actualiza mujer!

Yue yuna: ¡gracias! Espero que este capitulo te guste también.

SolMjTaisho: ¡gracias! A pesar de que este capitulo no es tan gracioso espero que te guste.

Karekano018: ¡sí, el corazón de ese amargado se suaviza de apoco! el rival te va a encantar, te lo aseguro jejejeje, lo otros personajes saldrán de a poco, el mismo Inuyasha tiene un papel importante en la historia, creo que en este capitulo esto se puede deducir ¡gracias por tu reviews!

Maria: complejo de oruga y de timón y pumba xD creo que es la mejor descripción de ambos jejeje ¡gracias por el reviews!

Gracias por leer esta humilde historia!

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


	5. Sabor a nicotina

Capitulo 5: Sabor a nicotina.

Los pasillos de Chiheisen Nishi a primera vista parecen tan imponentes como los de la ciudadela de Minas Tirith, es la comparación que ronda por la mente de Rin en estos momentos. Camina tras Sesshoumaru prácticamente pegada a su espalda, posa una mano en el antebrazo del chico para infundirse valor, al recibir una mirada de interrogación de parte de él ella simplemente niega con la cabeza, él toma su pequeña mano entendiendo los nervios de la chica, esta le sonríe agradecida. Las puertas de la oficina del presidente de la financiera le parecen demasiado ostentosas e intimidadores, dignas de un rey comandando un gran ejército de seres mitológicos, Rin sacude la cabeza ante sus ocurrencias, considera la posibilidad de dejar de jugar tantos videojuegos. La secretaria les hace esperar unos minutos, los cuales le parecen eternos a la menuda muchacha.

—Tranquila, tienes que parecer segura ante los ojos de Inutaisho, si te ve titubear no te tomará en serio— La convicción de su mirada le asegura de que habla por experiencia propia, se pregunta cuantas cosas a pasado Sesshoumaru para tener esa confianza sobre si mismo, a ella le encantaría tenerla, sin embargo se da cuenta de otra cosa también.

—Hablas con mucha familiaridad sobre él.

—Ya verás por que— Un suspiro cansado sale de sus labios, revelando la aprehensión masculina.

La secretaria les indica que pueden pasar, Inutaisho los espera.

Si las puertas le parecen ostentosas ni hablar de la oficina, lugar más solemne y lujoso jamás ha visto en vivo y en directo, le recuerda esos programas de TV en que muestran las casa de ricos y famosos. La oficina en su totalidad es decorada en tonos blancos, azules y plateados, a pesar de que Rin posee una gran percepción espacial no logra hacerse una idea de cuan grande en realidad es aquella oficina. En la pared contraria a la puerta de entrada un gran ventanal deja ver la bahía de Tokio en pleno y frente a este un escritorio de roble con aires de ser antiguo a diferencia del resto de la oficina, de hecho lo único que desentona dentro del lugar es el antiguo escritorio. Sentado con los codos apoyados en dicho mueble el Comandante perro los mira con una sonrisa tranquila, Rin abre desmesuradamente los ojos ¡son idénticos! ¿por qué no reconoció el apellido? Realmente es despistada, ahora tiene sentido el que Sesshoumaru hable así y esa gran confianza también, observa a ambos hombres, el parecido es muy grande pero debe reconocer que el Arakami mayor tiene facciones más marcadas a diferencia de Sesshoumaru que posee facciones más finas sin llegar a ser femeninas, además de una piel mucho más clara que la de su progenitor.

—Buenos días señorita Rin Mori, mi hijo me ha hablado muy bien de usted— La aludida mira a su socio preguntándose que cosas le habrá contado, además que aquellas palabras le ahorran el preguntar tontamente si son padre e hijo, él le indica que hable con un leve gesto de cabeza.

—Mucho gusto señor Arakami, ya veo de donde Sesshoumaru sacó la apariencia élfica— El nombrado reprime sus enormes ganas de estrellar una de las manos contra su frente.

Inutaisho parpadea incrédulo— ¿Apariencia élfica? No lo había pensado— Lleva una de sus manos al mentón meditando un momento— ¡Es verdad! Quien sabe, puede que los Arakami procedamos de los elfos— El tono gracioso no pasa desapercibido para su primogénito ¿le sigue el juego? ¿en que clase de mundo paralelo se encuentra?

—¡Es muy probable! Eso explicaría la solemnidad que los rodea, pero no explica el carácter "póker face" de Sesshoumaru— Él se remueve incómodo ¿acaso olvidan que él también se encuentra allí?

—Esa es herencia materna, te aseguro que los Arakami somos mucho más expresivos, tan vivaces como los elfos— Suficiente, no puede creer que sigan con esa estúpida conversación. Se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos, al lograrlo les mira como un padre que sorprende a sus hijos intentando subir al refrigerador para conseguir el último pedazo de pastel. Inutaisho ríe divertido por la situación, sin duda Rin es muy ocurrente y fastidiar a Sesshoumaru también tiene su gracia.

—Una mujer con un sentido del humor como ninguna, deberías aprender de ella, hijo— La aludida se siente algo cohibida, mira a hurtadillas a su vecino y las mejillas se le tiñen de un suave carmín, mientras él se limita a mirar a su padre entrecerrando los ojos, este sólo lo mira con superioridad— Oh, pero que despistado soy, tomen asiento, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir— Ambos jóvenes obedecen en silencio, Rin se siente mucho más cómoda y tranquila, aquel señor tan elegante es realmente simpático— Bien, Sesshoumaru me ha hablado de este proyecto vuestro, es interesante a decir verdad, pero quiero escuchar tu parte— Habla dirigiéndose a la pelinegra, ella es conciente de que Sesshoumaru preparara el terreno con anticipación.

—El software de contabilidad que desarrollaríamos ahorraría tiempo y recursos al ser intuitivo y organizado, además de aprovechar la intranet de la empresa puede organizar con mayor rapidez y precisión toda la información contable, ayudando así a una mayor trasparencia y seguridad, evitando posibles fraudes financieros.

—Entonces me aseguras que con este programa puedo sentirme seguro, por que no me pueden robar.

—No hay sistema totalmente seguro, además no es un software de seguridad, al agilizar el traspaso de información le puedo asegurar que usted puede estar más atento e informado, pero no le puedo asegurar que no le roben.

—Si quisiera mayor seguridad serían otros términos.

—Exacto— Rin sonríe abiertamente.

—¿Hay otro beneficio? No creo que esto sea la única ganancia.

—Por supuesto que no es lo único— Interviene Sesshoumaru— A nivel de mercado también es rentable, es un software pensado para empresas mayoristas, con varias sucursales que necesitan ser monitoreadas, como lo es Chiheisen Nishi, pero puede ser usado perfectamente en empresas más pequeñas, incluso microempresas, lo que amplía enormemente las posibilidades de mercado— Le entrega una serie de gráficos para apoyar lo dicho, Inutaisho los examina minuciosamente.

—Bien, en el caso que me convenzan ¿quiénes trabajarían dentro del proyecto aparte de ustedes dos?

—Rin trabaja mediante subcontratación junto a su equipo— Entrega otro grupo de documentos sacados de su portafolio, curriculums de cada uno y parte de los trabajos realizados por ellos.

—¿Por qué no por contratación directa?— Se dirige a la muchacha.

—Esto ya lo discutí con Sesshoumaru, no nos gusta trabajar amarrados a una sola área, al ser por subcontratación nos da la libertad de elegir los proyectos en los que queremos participar.

—Ya veo, puede que este sea el único proyecto en el que nos vemos las caras— Rin simplemente sonríe.

La joven abre la boca en un intento de decir algo, pero es interrumpida por la estrepitosa entrada de una cuarta persona en el lugar, un joven muy parecido a los hombres que participan de la reunión, sin prestar atención a las personas frente a su padre, el joven camina resuelto y deja caer una carpeta sobre el escritorio del mayor, tras él la misma secretaria que los ha atendido entra más que asustada, trata de disculparse con su jefe, la pobre muchacha se encuentra más blanca que un papel.

—Mira lo que hice— Una gran sonrisa de orgullo baila en las comisuras de los labios del muchacho— El idiota de Kouga no pudo con esto, pero yo sí, observa— Abre la carpeta pasando varias hojas hasta detenerse en un punto específico— ¿No es genial?

—Inuyasha ¿no ves que interrumpes una reunión importante?— La voz grave de Inutaisho deja en claro que está molesto por la desubicada interrupción de Inuyasha, este se endereza con los ojos abiertos como platos y mira a las personas frente a su padre, al hombre lo reconoce como su medio hermano mirándolo fría y visiblemente enojado y una mujer de apariencia muy joven que lo mira curiosa.

—Eh… yo— Parpadea ante su repentino bloqueo mental.

—Señorita Rin Mori le presento a mi hijo menor, Inuyasha— Les presenta Inutaisho ante el tonto bloqueo del menor— Inuyasha, ella es la señorita Rin Mori, socia de Sesshoumaru.— La joven parpadea al escuchar el nombre del recién llegado.

—¿Te llamas Inuyasha?

—¿Algún problema con mi nombre?— La brusquedad con la que se dirige a ella no la intimida.

—I-nu-ya-sha— Medita un segundo— ¡Es perfecto! No puede haber un nombre mejor para ti que ese, no puedes llamarte de otra forma ¡felicitaciones Señor Arakami, no pudo elegir mejor nombre para su hijo!

—Supongo que gracias— Una cosa es bromear con la apariencia y otra es decir cosas sin sentido aparente, Inutaisho mira a su hijo mayor buscando respuestas por el inusual comentario, Sesshoumaru simplemente niega con la cabeza, es inútil intentar comprenderla.

—¿Qué cosas dices? ¡no te burles de mi!— Inuyasha tampoco comprende.

—No me burlo ¿ves que tu nombre es perfecto para ti?— Sesshoumaru medita un poco las palabras de su vecina y mira fijamente a su hermano menor cayendo en cuenta del significado de su nombre, ahora comprende, no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa burlona aparezca en sus labios.

—Viendo que la reunión se dispersó creo que sólo falta una muestra real de lo que pueden hacer— Se dirige a su hijo mayor y su socia— Dentro de dos semanas organicen una presentación detallada del proyecto, los inversionistas de Chiheisen Nishi estarán presentes, hagan que no me arrepienta de darles esta oportunidad.

—Te aseguro que así será— Contesta Sesshoumaru.

—Padre…— Inuyasha, impaciente como es, intenta llamar su atención.

—Y tu jovencito aprende a esperar tu turno, ven más tarde a mostrar tu "gran" logro, ahora estoy ocupado— Contesta su progenitor para después mirar la pantalla de su computadora.

—Sí, padre, con su permiso— Sale sin mirar atrás algo contrariado.

—No creo que tengamos algo más que discutir, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas señorita Rin Mori y en cuanto a ti Sesshoumaru, recuerda que debes entregar varios informes mañana en la mañana, pueden retirarse.

—Adiós, señor Arakami, un gusto en conocerlo.

—Igualmente— Sin decir nada más, ambos jóvenes salen de la gran oficina, una vez en el ascensor Sesshoumaru le pide que lo acompañe a la propia para entregarle unos cuantos datos que necesita. Dos pisos más abajo y después de un largo pasillo entran en la oficina del hijo mayor del jefe, es una oficina más pequeña que la de su progenitor, de un color blanco predominante, bastante sobria sin adorno alguno más que una ventana dirigida a la avenida principal de aquel distrito, un escritorio de madera donde tiene la laptop abierta, una impresora y varios papeles, una silla con rueditas y un archivero metálico.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que el taciturno hombre le prestara su computadora a la joven pelinegra y Sesshoumaru trabaja para su padre desde hace una semana, ese tiempo lo ha dedicado a adaptarse a su nuevo cargo, mientras en sus ratos libres los ha ocupado para reunirse con su vecina a discutir el proyecto, se han juntado unas cinco veces, paradójicamente nunca lo hacen en el apartamento de alguno de los dos, siempre acuerdan algún café o restorán. En ese corto tiempo Sesshoumaru ha notado el gran profesionalismo de la chiquilla esa, enterrando cualquier indicio que hiciera lo dudar sobre su modo de vida. Además de la calidez de su forma de ser, es algo despistada, habla de cosas que difícilmente logra entender, es renuente a quedarse tranquila o quieta en un solo lugar y logra exasperarlo con la facilidad de un rayo al no lograr concentrarse en una sola cosa, alargando sus conversaciones hasta la hora de cierre de los locales donde se reúnen. Sin embargo, dentro de todo, espera impaciente ese quiebre en su rutina.

—Mira esto, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que creo que deberé darte clases Express de finanzas, comienza con esto, sé que ya sabes lo básico, esto es intermedio— La chica sólo asiente a lo que le dice su vecino, mirando atenta el contenido del documento— Por cierto, felicitaciones, lo hiciste muy bien.

—¿Eh?— Rin parpadea incrédula, pero lo mejor que ha aprendido en estas dos semanas es que aquel hombre carece de capacidad para las bromas— ¡Gracias!

—Supongo que sí tendré que tratar con tus compañeros de trabajo— Hace un mohín de inconformidad, ha evitado aquello por que no guarda una buena primera impresión de ellos, _aunque debe considerar que de Rin tampoco la tenía._

—Ya verás que los chicos son simpáticos, son más mis amigos que mis compañeros de trabajo como les dices tú, lo único que te pido es tolerancia.

—¿Tolerancia?

—Sí, noto que no te gusta el desorden y esas cosas, por lo que te pido es un poco de paciencia, los chicos son desordenados, habladores, escandalosos, frikis y un gran etcétera, pero saben hacer su trabajo y son muy buenos en sus áreas.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, no te preocupes.

—Gracias, esto es muy importante para mí, por primera vez seré líder de proyecto y no quiero que todo se venga abajo por nada del mundo, por eso te lo pido.

—¿Primera vez como líder?

—Así es, por lo general es Hakudoshi, ya que tiene más voz de mando, aunque hay veces en que ese papel lo toma Kohaku, depende del proyecto en verdad.

—Ya veo.

—Es mejor que yo me vaya, nos vemos más tarde, prepararé todo para reunirnos en mi apartamento si no te molesta, así será más fácil trabajar con ellos.

—Por mi está bien, nos vemos, cuídate.

—Tú igual, adiós —Al salir de la oficina choca de frente con alguien, antes de caer esta persona la sostiene de los hombros, al levantar la mirada se encuentra con unos ojos rojizos en los que percibe curiosidad hacia su persona —Perdóneme, no me fijé por donde iba.

—Descuida, es un placer— Rin da un paso atrás y aquellas manos que la sostienen se deslizan a lo largo de sus brazos provocando un desagradable escalofrío.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rin?— La voz ligeramente irritada de su vecino le genera un extraño alivio, se gira sonriendo abiertamente en son de agradecimiento.

—Sí, no es nada, nos vemos más tarde.

—Sí — Sin más que decir Rin toma rumbo a los ascensores.

Ambos hombres se miran de forma desafiante, una de las miradas contiene un matiz de burla.

—Linda chica ¿asistente nueva?

—Mi relación con ella no es de tu incumbencia, Naraku.

—¿Relación? Pobre de mi hermanita, su caballero de brillante armadura no la salvará esta vez, ya tiene otra damisela en peligro que cuidar— Sesshoumaru conoce muy bien la forma de torcer las palabras del pelinegro. El que mencione a Kagura provoca curiosidad en él, pero como es su costumbre no lo exterioriza.

—Cállate, no estoy para tus sarcasmos, vete por donde llegaste.

—Veo que estamos de mal humor hoy, no, espera, ese es tu estado emocional predominante.

—¿Sólo vienes a molestar?— La risa burlona de Naraku se escucha como un murmullo en un tono muy bajo, aquel sujeto es realmente desagradable.

—No lo tomes personal Arakami, tú no eres más que un peón en este juego.

—Dime de una puta vez que es lo que quieres, no poseo la paciencia de Inutaisho para tus idioteces.

—Te lo dije, tú no me interesas en lo absoluto, no me representas ningún reto. Oye, tengo una duda sobre aquella joven— Sesshoumaru entrecierra los ojos ante el repentino cambio de tema— ¿Es tan deliciosa como se ve? Tiene una apariencia angelicalmente sensual que dan ganas de hacerle todo tipo de cosas, cuando te canses de ella…— Es interrumpido por el repentino empuje que le da Sesshoumaru tomándolo desde las solapas de su traje, lo avienta contra la pared más cercana.

—No me interesan las estupideces que pasan por tu cabeza, pero a Rin la respetas como a nadie, ella está prohibida para ti, ni en tu podrida mente la tocas ¿me escuchaste?— Sesshoumaru tiene a centímetros el rostro de Naraku, la escalofriante risa del pelinegro vuelve a sonar en tono bajo, el taciturno hombre nota que no lo mira a él, sino que ve algo detrás, al voltearse nota a la joven en disputa estupefacta por lo que presencia, en un acto reflejo suelta a Naraku.

—¡Perdón, no quise interrumpir nada! ¡discúlpenme!

—No se preocupe jovencita, yo ya me retiro— Dicho aquello Naraku se va arreglándose el cuello de su camisa. Rin aparta la mirada apenada, evitando la de su vecino.

—Yo… sólo se me olvidó pedirte una copia de los gráficos de la presentación.

—Espera— Busca una copia en su computadora y comienza a imprimirla, mientras esperan nota que la muchacha está incómoda y evita mirarlo— ¿Sucede algo?

—No, es que…

—¿Es que qué?

—No sabía que eres de esa clase de persona.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Ya sabes…— Se remueve en su lugar— De los que se les quiebra la manito, con pluma, se les quema el arroz, patean chueco, "I Will survive" muerde almohadas, sopla nucas, arcoíris, yaoi… ¡pero no te preocupes! ¡sólo me tomó por sorpresa, soy muy tolerante en esos temas! ¡open mind, open mind!

—No soy nada de lo que insinúas, niña.

—Entonces…

—Él me sacó de mis casillas y lo amenacé, eso es lo que viste— Odia tener que explicar su comportamiento, pero siente que es necesario, le molesta que _precisamente_ ella piense eso de él.

—Que mal pensada soy— La risa suave de su vecina lo reconforta, Además nota que ella parece aliviada, aquello de un modo u otro lo complace. Una vez que se terminan de imprimir los gráficos se los entrega y le explica algunos ítems.

—¿Aún no ves computadores?

—Sí he cotizado, creo que tendré que sacarlo a crédito, estoy algo escasa de ahorros.

—¿Necesariamente tiene que ser un Mac?

—¡Es que amo esas desgraciadas y caras manzanas! Y antes de que iniciemos la típica discusión geek sobre cual es el mejor sistema operativo te digo que sí, necesariamente tiene que ser un Mac.

—Como quieras, sólo pregunto por que es raro un programador sin computador— Aquello le duele en el orgullo a la pobre muchacha.

—Eres cruel, ya verás el pedazo de computador que tendré— Le contesta con decisión— Bien, como sea, es hora de irme, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Rin besa la mejilla derecha de Sesshoumaru y parte nuevamente hacia el ascensor, una vez dentro se despide moviendo su mano derecha enérgicamente hasta que las puertas se cierran.

La tarde pasa rápida para el taciturno hombre, el movimiento dentro de la financiera es más elevado que en su trabajo anterior, por lo que se mantiene ocupado la mayoría del tiempo, pero como es su costumbre ya tiene bastante trabajo adelantado, el informe que le debe a su padre lo termina en tiempo record, una vez revisado hasta el último detalle decide que es hora de entregarlo.

Se detiene en las puertas del ascensor esperando su llegada, al ser un edificio tan alto esto demora minutos, voltea a su izquierda cuando escucha la voz de su hermano, nota que se encuentra con una joven pelinegra de más o menos la edad de Inuyasha aparentemente, discuten en medio del pasillo.

—¡Déjame en paz, me aburren tus pseudo disculpas!

—¡¿Pseudo disculpas? ¡Es la verdad!— La joven camina a paso decidido al final del pasillo perdiéndose dentro una oficina— ¡Kagome Higurashi no me puedes dejar hablando solo!

—¡Mira como lo hago, idiota!— Se escucha desde el interior de la oficina, rápidamente Inuyasha entra por donde lo hizo la muchacha.

Sesshoumaru parpadea un par de veces algo sorprendido, sin duda la chica tiene carácter y conociendo a su hermano está seguro que eso es casi diario, como no se cruza mucho con él a pesar del tiempo trabajando allí, supone que es rutinario al juzgar el hecho que las personas de alrededor no parecen reparar en el acto. Mira una vez más a esa dirección antes de entrar al ascensor, considera la posibilidad de que esos dos tengan una relación más allá que meramente profesional, es lo más probable considerando la familiaridad con la que se tratan y las miradas de cada uno.

Una vez en la oficina de su padre nuevamente, este examina atento el documento entregado por su hijo, después de un rato levanta la vista y se quita los anteojos.

—Buen trabajo, no esperaba que lo tuvieras tan pronto.

—Estoy acostumbrado a un ritmo constante.

—Ya veo, ojala Inuyasha pensara así, últimamente ha estado muy desconcentrado por estar detrás de la hija de Kaede Kodoku, creo que se llama Kikyo Kodoku, una chica muy linda.

Sesshoumaru frunza el seño, recuerda bien que el nombre de la muchacha con la que Inuyasha ha discutido hace un momento es Kagome Higurashi— No es mi asunto.

—Pero deberías darle algún escarmiento, a ti sí te haría caso, dice que te odia pero te respeta como nadie.

—No lo creo.

—Es la verdad, sé que te admira — Mira la pantalla de su computadora— Estaba pensando en aquel proyecto tuyo, es bueno, no lo voy a negar, pero tengo una duda muy grande— Mira a su hijo esperando alguna exclamación, pero este simplemente le devuelve la mirada esperando que hable— ¿Qué te impulsó a hacerlo? La programación nunca ha sido tu área.

Sesshoumaru medita un momento su respuesta, sabe que en vez de por el proyecto en si, su padre pregunta por Rin, lo conoce bien lamentablemente —Si quieres preguntar por Rin hazlo directamente, no andes con rodeos— Contesta irritado. Inutaisho sonríe triunfante.

—Bien, como quieras ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ella?

—Simplemente socios y vecinos, nada especial ¿contento?

—¿Seguro?

—¿Qué importancia puede tener eso para ti? No te afecta en nada.

—Claro que sí me afecta, no quiero que mi querido hijo termine mal parado.

—¿Mal parado? No hay nada que te diga eso.

—Sabes que mezclar lo personal con los negocios a la larga termina desastrosamente y sé que odias perder tiempo.

—¿Me lo dice tú? que te casaste con tu abogada de años, la misma que tramitó el divorcio de tu primer matrimonio, tienes mucha cara para decir aquello.

Inutaisho ríe ante las palabras de Sesshoumaru, es verdad, tiene toda la razón, pero no puede dejar las cosas así— Recuerda mis palabras Sesshoumaru, aquello terminará mal y si insistes en seguir adelante me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto.

—No tienes ningún derecho, nunca he dependido de ti y no lo haré ahora, puede que ahora trabaje en tu empresa, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que vivir a cuenta de tus palabras y lo que quiera hacer con Rin o con quien me de la gana es asunto mío.

Sesshoumaru se retira hecho una furia, no puede creer la desfachatez de su padre. Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas dentro de su propia oficina y de fumar siete cigarros uno tras otro sin pausa, se percata de la hora y decide irse a su hogar.

Una vez en su apartamento se cambia por algo más cómodo, unos jeans algo viejos y una camiseta de mangas cortas negra, mira la hora y se pregunta si es prudente presentarse en la puerta del frente tan temprano, después de debatirse un momento decide que es mejor hacerlo, se fuma dos cigarros más y sale de su apartamento.

Golpea con los nudillos la puerta, escucha voces desde el interior, segundos después su vecina le abre con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Te esperábamos hace rato, ven pasa— Lo toma de la mano sin esperar que le conteste. Lo lleva hasta el comedor donde seis personas lo miran con genuino interés sentados en una mesa de madera redonda, mira su alrededor y da cuenta de un apartamento típicamente femenino: Paredes de colores pasteles, muebles de formas suaves, decorado con diversos floreros con flores de una gran gama de colores distribuidos por la estancia, además de cosas típicamente freaks como pósters de anime, unas cuantas figurillas de personajes de video juegos, una consola Wii conectada a un televisor Led de cuarenta y dos pulgadas frente a un sillón de dos cuerpos de cuero beige

— Chicos les presento a Sesshoumaru Arakami, él será nuestro asesor y conexión con Chiheisen Nishi— Lo mira a él— Ellos son mis amigos: Kohaku Taijiya, Kanna y Hakudoshi Shiro, Souten Kaminari, Shippo Itazura y Jinenji Igaku.

Todos a excepción de Kanna le saludan con entusiasmo, de pronto Sesshoumaru se siente algo invadido, no está acostumbrado a un recibimiento tan cálido. Rin lo invita a sentarse y poco después sirve la cena: Arroz frito, Shōyu-dare Katsudon y pollo Teriyaki.

—¡Rin eres una diosa! ¿te lo había dicho?— Exclama Shippo al ver su plato.

—Siempre te luces en la comida, sin duda nos moriríamos de hambre si no fuera por ti— La voz tímida de Jinenji secunda a Shippo.

—Te amamos Rin— Expresa Souten.

—¡Buen provecho!— Exclama Kohaku y sus amigos le corean al unísono.

Sesshoumaru se lleva los palillos a su boca y saborea la comida preparada por Rin, ahora entiende el entusiasmo que genera, está delicioso, al levantar la vista, se encuentra con siete pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente, frunce el ceño ante el escrutinio visual.

—¿Y bien?— El ligero tono de burla en la voz de Hakudoshi le recuerda al de Naraku, pero menos escalofriante, con esa simple pregunta comprende que esperan su veredicto ante los manjares preparados por su vecina.

—No está mal— su tono monótono causa gracia a los comensales, quienes ríen de forma cómplice y él no entiende por qué, siempre le han fastidiado esas situaciones.

La cena continúa de forma amena entre conversaciones que poco y nada interesan a Sesshoumaru, como los capítulos nuevos de algún anime, la nueva película de Nicolás Cage, una especulación de Adobe CS6, una convención de cosplay, datos curiosos que no vienen a ningún cuento y un gran etcétera. Después de la cena Rin con la ayuda de Jinenji sacan los platos sucios dejando la mesa despejada para instalar un par de computadores portátiles y varios documentos con las especificaciones del software a desarrollar.

Al ya tener más o menos planeado como sería el software, deciden la forma de distribuirse y el tiempo que tienen para desarrollar la primera parte, Sesshoumaru se da cuenta la veracidad de las palabras de Rin: Los chicos son revoltosos y cansinos, pero saben lo que hacen, el compañerismo entre ellos lo nota millas y por lo mismo la repartición de trabajo se hace rápida dejando en evidencia el tiempo que llevan trabajando juntos, luego tratan el tema de la presentación, algo que les toma más tiempo ya que todos tienen ideas distintas, pero a resumidas cuentas acatan lo que les plantea Sesshoumaru ya que él conoce mejor al cliente, una vez aclarado el asunto comienzan a preparar la presentación. Después de más o menos tres horas ya tienen algo avanzado.

—¡A la mierda con todo, quiero ser un Teletubbie!— Exclama Shippo de pronto estirando sus brazos al cielo y relajándose sobre su asiento.

—¿No que querías ser un Power Ranger? — Interroga Hakudoshi.

—Sí, pero hay que luchar por la justicia y esas cosas, es mejor la vida de un Teletubbie, es mucho más relajada.

—Si quieres una vida relajada ¿No sería mejor la vida de un perro?— Propone Jinenji.

—Depende del perro, si me encontrara con un dueño ultra rico que me mime todo el día sí, pero si me toca ser un perro callejero, hambriento y con sarna no sería para nada relajada, por eso prefiero la vida Teletubbie, los muy imbéciles lo único que tienen que hacer todo el santo día es saludar al sol, comer tubbiepapillas, jugar y hablar como retrasados mentales ¡¿Qué vida más fácil que esa?

—Como digas Shippo, estoy por ir a buscar las esferas del dragón para cumplirte el deseo— Expresa Hakudoshi con sarcasmo y la conversación se distiende desde allí y Sesshoumaru desde su puesto sólo los observa y se pregunta ¿por qué se ponen a discutir sobre cual es la vida más relajada? ni en un millón de años podrían convertirse en Teletubbies ni nada parecido ¿ahora discuten la posibilidad de ser Pocoyó? Sesshoumaru comienza a pensar en la raíz de la cuestión: Una vida sin preocupaciones, si bien él ha fantaseado con la posibilidad de mandar todo al carajo, nunca lo ha visto como el medio de llevar una vida relajada, simplemente aquello parece ir en contra de su personalidad y lo considera una utopía. No, ahora discuten sobre la posibilidad de tener padrinos mágico ¿No se les acaba las idioteces?

—Bueno, es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí— Plantea Rin al ver que todos se relajaron de sus obligaciones, por lo menos avanzaron bastante— ¿Alguien quiere jugar Mario Kart?

En resorte se levantan Shippo, Souten y Kohaku a encender el televisor y la consola, mientras Jinenji y Hakudoshi conversan de trivialidades, Kanna se instala a ver jugar a su novio y sus amigos.

—Kanna— La llama Rin— Ven, ayúdame a instalar mi "nuevo computador"— Le dice, pero mirando a su vecino con una sonrisa socarrona, cosa por la que él se limita a levantar una ceja y mirar la caja de Apple en la entrada de una de las habitaciones del apartamento, por donde mismo se pierden Rin y su amiga.

Al verse solo sin saber que hacer se debate entre irse o participar de la tertulia ¿participar? ¿él lo considera? Cuando ya está a punto de dar la vuelta y retirarse, alguien lo detiene.

—¡Ey, Sessho!— ¿Sessho? ¿El enano pelo zanahoria lo ha llamado Sessho?— Aún hay espacio para uno más ¿juegas?— Le extiende un joystick.

—Eh… no gracias, no soy muy afín con los video juegos— La última vez que recuerda haber jugado ha sido en su temprana adolescencia con un Play station one.

—¡Oh, vamos! Es simple diversión— Acota Kohaku.

Shippo lo empuja hasta el frente del televisor y le entrega el joystick sobrante y le explica rápidamente los controles y como manejarlo, una vez entendido le hace elegir un personaje, elige a Donkey Kong por simple azar. Una vez empezada la carrera el tiempo pasa volando.

No recuerda haberse desconectado del mundo con tanta facilidad ni por tanto tiempo, sus problemas se reducen a llegar primero en la carrera, no caer en las trampas de los otros y tender las propias, el tiempo parece confabularse con él y cuando se percata los ocho están participando, el que queda último pasa el mando para que entre otro, se deja atrapar por la simpleza del juego, para sorpresa propia y del grupo él parece tener un don innato para el Mario Kart.

—¡No se vale, dijiste que no eres afín con los videos juegos!— Reclama Souten al ver la décima carrera ganada por Sesshoumaru, provocando la risa de todos, de pronto él nota el tipo de situación en la que se encuentra, personas adultas divirtiéndose como niños, la neblina de la diversión se esfuma y se siente agobiado y con un espacio personal cero, aquello lo incomoda, por lo que le pasa el joystick a Kanna que es la que tiene más cerca y se levanta.

Una vez alejado del jolgorio se apoya en la puerta de entrada, es mejor irse sin llamar la atención, no quiere que intenten detenerlo más tiempo en aquel lugar, pero su plan se ve truncado cuando ve a su vecina caminar hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Sucede algo?— Sesshoumaru se limita a negar con la cabeza— Vamos, nos estamos divirtiendo ¿no? Quita esa cara y ven a jugar, lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

La voz suave de su vecina le hipnotiza, sin proponérselo ella saca un lado que él mismo no sabe que tiene, un lado que le hace desear tener algo que no tiene y no sabe exactamente que es.

Rin representa muchas cosas que en su vida no ha tenido, eso es lo que piensa en estos momentos, lo medita y la ve intentando que vuelva a integrarse al grupo, ella es diferente, pertenece a una dimensión diferente.

Por un pensamiento fugas recuerda las palabras de Kagura, esas mismas que ella repite constantemente como si no supiera otras _"ser libre como el viento"_ pero no lo es y no lo será nunca, por que es esclava de su insuficiencia, por que confunde libertad con libertinaje, por que no sabe resolver sus problemas por si sola y tiene que recurrir constantemente a terceros para no caer sobre su propio peso. Él le ha ofrecido esa autonomía en un pasado y la ha ayudado a liberarse del yugo de su padre, sin embargo ella prefiere caer en la trampa de la juerga y la vida fácil alegando que no se liberó para estar atrapada por él, hasta allí quedaron sus supuestos sueños de ser periodista, tener una vida de mujer normal y las promesas hechas hace tanto.

En cambio Rin es todo lo contrario, parece ser autosuficiente, ni siquiera tiene una pista de su familia o de alguien que la presione a ser quien es… es como un ser etéreo, no sabe definirla de otra forma, ella se esfuerza por ella, nadie decide por ella, ni siquiera en el trabajo, ella decide que proyecto tomar y cual no, y si quiere dejar las cosas a medias no hay nadie que la apunte con el dedo, no le debe nada a nadie, no se esconde detrás de un apellido ni tiene que demostrar su valía y sin embargo eso la hace aún más valiosa a sus ojos. Ahora lo entiende, Rin representa la real libertad, la libertad que Kagura busca con tanta desesperación aún cuando confunda las cosas.

¿Y él? No lo sabe, pero le gustaría saborear aquello, el saber que no es indispensable o que no debe demostrar nada, ser simplemente "Sesshoumaru" sin apellido ni adjetivos.

La mano derecha del joven taciturno se levanta hasta el pómulo izquierdo de la muchacha, palpando la suavidad del mismo provocando un sonrojo de lo más tierno en la chica. Sí, quiere probar esa sensación.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Balbucea Rin confundida por la actitud extraña de su vecino— Oye ¿estás seguro que no te sucede nada?

Pero Sesshoumaru no la escucha, está perdido en sus conjeturas. Se resuelve, quiere probar esa liberación. Acerca despacio su rostro, con decisión y ensoñación, a centímetros de su objetivo se percata que Rin se deja llevar cerrando los ojos, así que ella también lo anhela, sin demora y cerrando también los ojos, une sus bocas en una sutil caricia, la respuesta es inmediata, como pactada, como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, el beso se profundiza al participar también sus lenguas, la caricia es lenta, calmada, sin apuro alguno y con la música del video juego de fondo.

Al ser necesario el oxigeno se separan con la misma calma, al abrir los ojos le desconcierta la mueca en los labios de Rin.

—¿Qué pasa, no te gustó?— Entrecierra los ojos, aquello acaba con todo el encanto del momento.

—Besas genial, pero…— Rin saca la lengua.

—¿Pero?— Levanta una ceja.

—Tienes un sabor horrible a nicotina.

Sí, el encanto del momento se ha ido al carajo.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos, pero no se preocupen el 15 de julio salgo de vacaciones T_T.

* * *

Ñoñerías varias:

Minas Tirith: ciudadela capital del reino de Gondor de la Tierra Media en el Señor de los Anillos ¿vieron la tercera película, el retorno del rey? Pues, donde coronan a Aragorn es Minas Tirith.

Póker face: no tener expresión, se supone que cuando uno juega póker no debe demostrar expresión alguna para no dar pistas de las cartas que uno tenga a los contrincantes, además es un meme de Internet bastante popular y una canción de Lady Gaga.

Subcontratación: es trabajar mediante boleta y no estar trabajando directamente con la empresa asociada, al no tener un contrato se tiene mayor libertad, pero además no tiene los mismos derechos que los trabajadores contratados, es la desventaja.

I Will survive: canción de Gloria Gaynor tomada como himno gay.

Shōyu-dare Katsudon y pollo Teriyaki: comidas típicas de Japón: Shōyu-dare Katsudon es una chuleta de cerdo rebozada con salsa de soja, huevo revuelto y condimentos, mientras que el pollo Teriyaki es pollo asado en un adobo de salsa dulce.

Adobe CS6: la empresa se caracteriza por fabricar una gran variedad de software para el diseño (de toda índole), la programación y el desarrollo de webs, hasta ahora se cuenta con la línea CS5, pero en menos de lo canta un gallo sacan la CS6 (XD)

No creo que sea necesario decir que es Teletubbies, Power Rangers, Pocoyó o Mario Kart, o si no saben que son no tuvieron infancia jejejeje.

No respondo comentarios por que estoy de pasada y algo apurada (y estresada)

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


	6. Pasado que condena

Capitulo 6: Pasado que condena.

—_Tienes un sabor horrible a nicotina._

El silencio del momento sólo es interrumpido por la música del videojuego. Los amigos metiches de Rin no son capaces de decir algo, sólo son simples espectadores que miran con ojos desorbitados la escena de Rin y Sesshoumaru, están tan sorprendidos que incluso olvidan poner pausa al juego y a pesar de no escuchar claramente los murmullos entre ambos saben que algo malo pasa.

Sesshoumaru se aleja un paso de Rin y mirándola una última vez se retira sin decir nada, ella baja la cabeza sin saber que hacer, ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Rin— La voz de Kohaku hace que reaccione, les mira con una sonrisa fingida, la pelinegra por primera vez no sabe como actuar frente a ellos— ¿Estás bien?

—…Sí, no se preocupen, no pasa nada— Todos saben que es mentira, pero también saben que Rin no les dirá nada por más que presionen y no saben que hacer.

Rin se dirige a su habitación y se sienta en su cama pensativa, sabe que está escapando de la mirada preocupada de sus amigos, no le gusta que se preocupen por ella, le gusta rodearse de gente y ser sociable, pero siempre ha puesto un barrera, ella quiere amigos para pasar un rato agradable no para que intenten controlar su vida, pensamiento que sabe que es erróneo pero es su temor, consecuencias de tantos años sola.

La cabeza de Souten se asoma por la puerta con esa expresión que tanto odia… lástima, su amiga siente lástima por ella —Rin… es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, sabemos que quieres estar sola ahora.

Rin mira un instante a Souten y sin decir nada sólo asiente bajando la cabeza una vez más. Siente el ruido de los chicos desconectando el juego y saliendo, sus murmullos preguntándose exactamente que ha pasado. El silencio en el apartamento se instala rápidamente, suspira sin saber exactamente que pensar.

Al levantar la mirada dispuesta a apagar las luces se encuentra con la fría mirada de Kanna, mirándola fijamente sin mover un músculo, de la sorpresa pega un bote.

—Sólo te voy a decir una cosa— La voz suave de su amiga siempre le ha producido cierta intimidación e inconcientemente la considera casi como una autoridad— Me enojaré mucho contigo si te derrumbas por una nimiedad. Siempre te he considerado una persona fuerte y no quiero que esa imagen de ti se disuelva, espero tener noticias luego— Y sin dejar que la interpelada diga algo Kanna sale del apartamento. Rin medita las palabras de su amiga, palabras dichas en un tono tan bajo e incluso tímido. Kanna es muy enigmática.

Sesshoumaru camina de un lado a otro molesto y lo peor de todo es que no sabe de qué ¿con Rin por decirle aquello? ¿con él mismo por dejarse llevar? ¿con la situación misma? No lo sabe, hasta las palabras de su padre golpean en su cabeza.

"_Sabes que mezclar lo personal con los negocios a la larga termina desastrosamente y sé que odias perder tiempo"_

¡Maldita sea! odia cuando él tiene la razón, cuando a modo de prefacio le condena de esa forma, cuando de una forma u otra termina moviendo los hilos y lo peor de todo es que esta vez no tuvo que mover ni un músculo y ni siquiera sabe que sus palabras se han cumplido.

Se sienta en su sillón y de forma automática saca un cigarro y el mechero de su bolsillo trasero.

"_Tienes un sabor horrible a nicotina"_

Lanza el cigarrillo y el encendedor a la mesa de centro con desmedida fuerza, toma su cabeza con ambas mano y las desliza por su cabello, por un puto vicio le pasan estas cosas.

Como si recordara algo urgente se levanta y se dirige a la puerta con paso decidido, no puede terminar las cosas de una forma tan estúpida, además que hay mucho más en juego, mucho más que el proyecto, mucho más de lo que él quiere admitir ¿terminar? ¿realmente siente que es el fin? ¿de donde saca eso?.

Al abrir la puerta ve salir a la joven albina del apartamento de su vecina, esta simplemente le devuelve la mirada sin decir nada, camina hasta el ascensor donde la espera el chico castaño con pecas apoyado en las puertas para que no se cierren. Él le sonríe.

—¿Te doy un consejo? Ella es precipitada y saca conclusiones apresuradas, así que te tocará tener los pies sobre la tierra— Kohaku deja de presionar las puertas y con su novia abordan el ascensor.

Sesshoumaru no se detiene a pensar en el consejo de Kohaku, pero una vez frente a la puerta y con la mano levantada para golpear con los nudillos toda su determinación se viene abajo ¿Qué decirle? ¿Una disculpa? Pero de qué ¿Por tener mal sabor? ¿Por fumar?... ¿Por besarla? Sinceramente por un vez en su vida no sabe que hacer. Ve como las luces que se filtran por la puerta se apagan. Frunce el ceño, baja la mano empuñada, mira la puerta como si esta fuese su enemiga, realmente siente que aquella puerta es su enemiga, su obstáculo. Sin meditarlo más da la vuelta y regresa a su apartamento, es mejor que las cosas se enfríen ¿no?

Los días pasan a cuenta gota y una semana se hace presente. No se han visto y no han hablado, simplemente se comunican por e-mail y evitan encontrarse en el pasillo, siendo la vía fácil al pánico escénico que los agobia.

Sesshoumaru guarda el respaldo del avance del proyecto, en ese sentido se siente satisfecho, Rin y su grupo están haciendo un gran trabajo.

Su padre entra en ese momento junto a un hombre de estatura baja, un poco mayor a Sesshoumaru, delgado, moreno, algo calvo y con unos grandes ojos verdes.

—Sesshoumaru, quiero presentarte a Jaken —Su primogénito mira con una ceja alzada al menudo hombrecito… que le parece bastante raro —Será tu nuevo asistente, ya que no elegiste nunca uno, te lo asigno yo.

—¿Asistente? —Sesshoumaru está algo escéptico, contrastando con la gran seguridad que muestra la expresión de Jaken— Te dije que no necesito.

—Y yo insisto en que sí lo necesitas, mira —Hace una pausa comprobando la atención de su hijo —Aparte de estar aquí, que de por sí ya es un trabajo agobiante, además tienes el peso del programa de la señorita Rin, no es recomendable que te sobrecargues tanto, delega algo de trabajo a Jaken, verás que él es un buen asesor y te será de gran ayuda.

—Pero…

—Joven Sesshoumaru— Interrumpe Jaken— Póngame a prueba, le aseguro que haré mi mayor esfuerzo y no lo defraudaré y si no cumplo con sus expectativas puede prescindir de mis servicios.

Inutaisho sonríe ante las palabras del nuevo empleado y viendo la derrota de la obstinación de su primogénito se despide antes de retirarse del lugar.

Una vez solos, Sesshoumaru le dirige una última mirada a su nuevo asistente y vuelve la vista a su computadora. Jaken espera en vano una orden de su nuevo jefe, viendo que esta no aparecerá se aclara la garganta algo nervioso. A decir verdad el hombre tras el escritorio lo intimida bastante.

—Joven Sesshoumaru…

—Ya que esto es inevitable, te pondré al corriente de todo— Espeta Sesshoumaru con voz de fastidio.

La tarde se le va en instruir al hombre de baja estatura y su propio trabajo, para su sorpresa Jaken parece lo suficiente eficaz en su trabajo como para que no le moleste su presencia en demasía.

Jaken puede ser muy torpe para muchas cosas, pero considera el comportamiento de su nuevo jefe es algo extraño y hasta alguien como él se da cuenta de que algo lo molesta. A primera vista es muy intimidante, bueno, a segunda, tercera, cuarta y así sucesivamente, pero no es malo, ya está comprobado, resulta que tiene paciencia… aunque se le nota a leguas cuanto le molesta tenerla. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de su comportamiento es un especie de tic nervioso en él, cada cierto tiempo saca el mismo cigarro arrugado del bolsillo de su camisa, pero cuando lo dirige a su boca lo aplasta, aprieta los labios con irritación y nuevamente lo deja en el bolsillo ¿Estará en proceso de dejar de fumar? Es mejor no preguntar, se ve lo suficientemente molesto como para que él tema por su propia integridad física.

Ya de salida, Sesshoumaru se dirige al metro, a pesar de tener auto casi nunca lo usa, termina siendo más rápido irse en metro que intentar atravesar los incontables tacos que siempre agobian la ciudad de Tokio. Una vez en el anden suena su teléfono celular, sin mirar el número contesta.

—Aló.

—Hola ¿Me extrañaste?— La voz de Kagura contiene un tono de burla y seducción, un tono bastante particular, que hasta ahora no ha escuchado en otra mujer.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?— Interroga el joven con fastidio.

—No me hables así ¿Quieres? Eres irritante.

—El sentimiento es recíproco.

—No llamo para pelear, así que deja la hostilidad, ni que te fuera a morder.

—Dime que quieres, no tengo tu tiempo.

—¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Naraku? ¿Estás con alguien?— El temor expresado en la voz femenina le causa extrañeza, no lo entiende.

—Lo que haga de mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, Kagura, así que por favor no me molestes.

—Maldita sea, Sesshoumaru ¿Por qué nunca respondes directamente? Además…— Titubea.

—Además ¿qué?

—Sesshoumaru, yo… necesito tu ayuda, sé que estás resentido conmigo, no soy tonta, pero por favor, ayúdame.

—Sea cual sea tu problema no me metas, ya pasé mucho por ti— Sin darse cuenta expresa algo de la frustración causada por ella— ¿Sabes que me costaste mucho, verdad? ¿Sabes lo que es enfrentarse a Onigumo Kurayami? No tienes idea, por que esperas que todos resuelvan "tus" problemas, no esperes que caiga de nuevo, Kagura.

—¡Fue un error! ¡lo sé! ¡pero entiéndeme también! ¡estaba aterrada! Las cosas no han sido fáciles para mi, no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar todo este tiempo, no sabes como me siento y la vergüenza que tengo.

—No entiendo a que viene todo esto.

—¿Me vas a ayudar ¿o no? Te prometo no meterme más en tu vida, no obstaculizaré tu nueva relación, pero realmente te necesito, no sé a quien más recurrir.

Sesshoumaru medita un momento, realmente se escucha desesperada.

—Dime en que estás metida.

—No por teléfono, es algo delicado, veámonos en una hora, en…— Medita un momento un buen lugar, pero dada su situación no se le ocurre un lugar suficientemente discreto.

—Ve a mi apartamento, anota la dirección— Le fastidia la demora, así que opta por lo más fácil.

Después de darle la dirección corta la llamada, no le gusta nada aquello, tiene un mal presentimiento, masajea sus sienes con los dedos índices. El tren al fin llega.

Rin por su parte no ha salido mucho de su apartamento, transformándose este en su alcázar, la mayor parte del día trabaja en su computadora, ya que si se detiene le da por pensar en su situación con su vecino, no le gusta el hecho de no tener nuevamente ese contacto y lo peor de todo es que se siente culpable de ese alejamiento.

Más o menos a las siete de tarde y después de estar aproximadamente diez horas trabajando en el proyecto se detiene un momento para prepararse café. Mientras espera que el hervidor de agua caliente el líquido, observa la pequeña plaza entre los edificios de aquel condominio bajo sus pies a través del ventanal, un par de niños a los cuales no puede identificar bien por la distancia juegan con una pelota, siendo los únicos en el lugar, Rin sonríe ante la imagen recordando sus años infantiles.

En ese estado de relajación la sobresalta el sonido del comunicador con la portería del edificio.

—¿Diga?

—Buenas tardes señorita Rin, aquí hay una jovencita que dice conocerla y pide poder subir.

Rin encuentra raro esto, considerando que los únicos que la visitan son sus amigos y ellos ya son conocidos por los porteros.

—¿Quién es?

—Dice llamarse Shiori Mori.

Los ojos de Rin se agrandan por la sorpresa, de todas las personas tiene que ser Shiori.

—Sí la conozco, dígale que suba, por favor.

—Como diga, que tenga una buena tarde —Sin más se corta la comunicación.

Rin camina dentro de su apartamento de un lado a otro, no es que le desagrade la visita, sino que no sabe como comportarse, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Después de unos minutos siente como tocan la puerta del otro lado, se remueve en su lugar e inspirando aire abre la puerta.

Una jovencita de catorce años le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa, de la misma estatura que ella, pelo rubio ceniza y ojos oscuros, del mismo tono que los de Rin, sus rasgos faciales son muy parecidos, pero de una tez más oscura.

—Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No cree?

Justo en el momento en que Rin abre la boca para decir algo se abre las puertas del ascensor, instintivamente los ojos de Rin se dirigen al recién llegado, Sesshoumaru se la devuelve de la misma forma.

—Rin.

—Sesshoumaru…

Rin se siente sumamente incómoda, por una parte tiene su reencuentro con Shiori y a su vecino que la mira esperando que hable.

Sesshoumaru mira ansioso a su vecina, pero aún así se siente algo contrariado ante la presencia de la adolescente desconocida.

—¿Sucede algo?— La voz de la más joven saca a los otros dos de su guerra de miradas, Sesshoumaru la mira extrañado un segundo para volver su vista a Rin nuevamente.

—Es bueno verte, espero que te encuentres bien— No espera que Rin le conteste, por lo que simplemente se da la vuelta y entra en su apartamento. Una vez dentro golpea su frente contra la puerta, no puede ser más idiota y cobarde.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— Shiori se siente más que intrigada ante la situación.

—Algo muy largo de explicar. Ven, mejor entremos.

Una vez ya situadas en el sillón beige de la sala, Rin se sienta algo tensa.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Fue difícil a decir verdad, pero la conozco muy bien ¿sabe? Así que comencé por buscar en Akihabara y después de buscar en no sé cuantos lugares, al fin pude sobornar a un empleado de la regularización del distrito para que me diera los datos de las personas que en este mes compraron en las tiendas de Akihabara, los documentos eran larguísimos, pero nada como apretar control más efe en Word para dar con su nombre y resultó que usted compró un iMac hace una semana en Laox, con el número de cuenta le rastreé en el banco y allí salió su dirección.

Decir que Rin está impresionada es poco, esa jovencita es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de dar con ella.

—Pero ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer todo eso?

—No se haga la tonta, no me pasé en vano casi toda mi infancia mirando como hacía las cosas por computadora de mi papá y robando de las tarjetas de los vecinos para jugar online, aprendí de la mejor.

—O sea, que este monstruo lo cree yo.

La risa de Shiori se escucha en un tono alto —Se puede decir que sí.

—Sólo prométeme que no te meterás en la política, sería aterrador.

—No se preocupe, no lo haré.

Rin cae en cuenta de algo que definitivamente no ha aprendido de ella: Sobornar.

—¿Cómo sobornaste al empleado?

—Akihabara es un universo aparte en el que todo el mundo es friki ¿recuerda esos mangas primera edición de Dragón Ball? Pues, como los olvidó en casa supuse que ya no los quiere, así que se los di al empleado a cambio de la información.

—¡¿Qué hiciste que? ¡¿Sabes cuanto cuesta esa colección?

La sonrisa de Shiori crece enternecida por la reacción de Rin y sin poder contenerse más la abraza emocionada.

—No sabe como la extrañé, Tía Rin.

Sesshoumaru se desata la corbata con una mano mientras que con la otra busca un cigarro, suspira pesadamente al dejarse caer en el sillón junto al ventanal, lleva el arrugado cigarrillo a su boca y gruñe, cada vez que tiene intenciones de fumar la voz de Rin resuena en su mente y las veces en que logra fumar después se siente extrañamente mal por eso, de unos treinta diarios han bajado a mas o menos siete diarios en una semana, cosa que lo mantiene bastante irritado. Muchas veces maldice a Rin por ese comentario que ha logrado lo que otros no: Herir su orgullo.

Mordiendo el filtro enciende el cigarro al fin, mira el techo preguntándose a que hora llegará Kagura. Mira por la ventana y se pierde en sus pensamientos, aún no sabe como lidiar con su problema con Rin, es un estúpido por dejar el tiempo pasar así.

Tanta espera y ni rastros de Kagura, pero no la llamará, si ella es la del problema, ella debe llamar, se acomoda mejor y las luces de la ciudad se filtran por el ventanal, la noche es espesa. De pronto el sonido del comunicador con portería se escucha en la estancia.

Rin torpemente devuelve el abrazo a su sobrina, a pesar de todo la ha extrañado muchísimo.

—Yo también, Shiori, no sabes cuanto me dolió irme así, pero no podía ser de otro modo.

—La entiendo, no se preocupe.

—Por cierto ¿alguien sabe que estás aquí?

—… ¿Puedo omitir respuesta?

—¡Shiori!

La mujer de ojos rojos se acomoda en el amplio sillón con su acostumbrada elegancia, tanto tiempo en escuelas de etiqueta y estudiando danza en su tiempo de niña y adolescente deja algunas costumbres.

—¿Y bien?— Sesshoumaru se sienta frente a ella en un sillón más pequeño.

—¿No me ofrecerás algo de tomar? Que mal educado eres.

Sesshoumaru rola los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Un whisky estaría bien.

—Me refiero a tu problema ¿En que estás metida ahora?

—Siempre tan directo, no importa las circunstancias, el gran Sesshoumaru nunca anda con rodeos— Se mofa Kagura. Sesshoumaru no puede evitar pensar en Rin y lo contradictorio de su situación con ella teniendo en cuenta la opinión de alguien que supuestamente lo conoce muy bien.

—Habla.

—Bien —Kagura emite un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se acomoda mejor en el sillón. Lleva una mano a su boca cerrando los ojos un momento para infundirse valor, al abrirlos enfrenta la inquisidora mirada de Sesshoumaru— Cuando nos separamos, tome todo el dinero que mi padre tenía en una cuenta para mi, me sirvió por unos meses, pero muy poco, en ese tiempo conocí a unos amigos, me la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, no conocía el día…

—Esa parte de tu conmovedora historia me la sé, Kagura, ve al grano— La interrumpe el hombre sentado frente a ella.

—Soy consiente de que lo sabes, pero necesito hacerlo de esta manera— La mirada de Kagura es dura, ofendida por el poco interés mostrado por Sesshoumaru. Suspira antes de continuar— Al quedarme en banca rota y no tener un trabajo estos amigos comenzaron a hacerme préstamos, hasta que les debí cinco millones de dólares.

—¡Cinco millones y en dólares! ¿Qué mierda hacías para gastar tanto?

—No sabes como es ese mundo, Sesshoumaru, las cosas que se ven y se consumen… caí muy bajo, no lo niego. El asunto es que como estaba hasta el cuello de deudas decidí buscar una manera de ganarme la vida.

—Es lo que debiste hacer desde un principio.

—Lo sé, pero todo esto te vence, es una vida que te seduce y atrapa, siempre has sido demasiado rígido como para entenderme, por fin me sentía libre, ser yo misma.

—No eras tú misma, simplemente te fuiste por el lado fácil y el poder olvidar y borrar todo lo que alguna vez fuiste.

—Piensa como quieras— Le incomoda y enoja que Sesshoumaru se exprese así, al fin y al cabo él no sabe nada, él jamás lo ha vivido— Como iba diciendo, Busqué trabajo, pero como no tengo experiencia en nada me costó muchísimo, hasta que el mismo Naraku me presentó a un amigo suyo que, según él, era manager de varias modelos.

—¿Modelo? No te imagino metida en eso.

—Deja de interrumpirme— Ya está molesta, juraría que Sesshoumaru disfruta de su sufrimiento, si no fuera por esa mirada inmutable. Sacude la cabeza sin desarmar su elaborado peinado— El asunto es que el tipo de "modelo" no era precisamente el que tenía en mente, él recolectaba chicas para un Kaiten kurabu…— Espera por alguna exclamación o signo de sorpresa por parte del hombre, pero este no mueve ni un músculo, no sabe que le duele más, su camuflada burla en cada interrupción o esta aparente indolencia en un punto tan delicado. Se lleva las manos al rostro— Él pagó mi deuda a mis amigos pero a cambio debo trabajar para él, la paso horrible en aquel lugar, es humillante el sentir como te tocan, lo odio no sabes como, por mis errores de principiante acrecenté mi deuda al triple y como el lugar es manejado por yakuzas, para mi liberación piden cincuenta millones de dólares más.

Sesshoumaru medita en la situación, no, eso es algo que escapa de sus manos.

—¿Sabes en lo que me quieres meter? ¿En lo que tú te metiste? Yakuzas, nada más ni menos que Yakuzas, de todo lo que me imaginé que podrías caer, no te creí tan imbécil como para meterte con esa gente.

—Por favor…

—¡No, Kagura, esto es distinto! no quiero vincularme en esto, lo siento pero deberás buscar tu propia forma de salir de allí.

—¡Eres un cobarde! ¡ni siquiera te pido que des la cara ante ellos!

—De todos modos ¿Crees que es llegar y sacar sesenta y cinco millones así como así? ¿Qué los bancos no investigan el por qué de sacar así de rápido tal cantidad de dinero? Además, el que se involucra con yakuzas sale marcado para siempre y si me ven involucrado contigo todo por cuanto luché se viene abajo.

—Es verdad, el señorito no puede manchar su imagen pulcra e intachable, por que es sólo un títere de su honorable padre, nada puede hacer por su cuenta, el lindo señorito debe siempre dar cuenta de sus actos, pobre señorito— La risa de Kagura más que burlesca suena agria, como si se burlara de si misma más que de Sesshoumaru.

Shiori suelta a Rin y ríe divertida por la cara de reproche de su tía, la toma de las mejillas y se las estira.

—¡Siempre tan linda, se preocupa por todo!

—¡No es broma y suéltame!

—¡Nunca me deja jugar con su estirable carita!— Le estira aún más las mejillas.

—¡Ya! ¡no soy de plástico!— Al fin la suelta y se miran antes de reír a carcajadas— Ya, en serio, tu mamá debe estar muy preocupada por ti.

—No lo sé, últimamente le parece más entretenido su novio que yo, no creo que se dé cuenta que no estoy si se la pasa todo el día babeando por él.

—Shiori…

—Es la verdad, en unos meses más se van a casar… ya olvidó a mi papá.

—Ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida— Rin la estrecha en sus brazos.

—Lo sé, sé que ella tiene derecho, que yo soy lo suficiente mayor como para entender y todo ese bla bla, no me lo repita por favor.

—Está bien, no hablemos más del asunto ¿qué tal si me ayudas a cocinar?

—Su comida es deliciosa, pero me da flojera ¿Por qué no pedimos pizza?

—Está bien, menos pega para mi.

Rin saca su celular del bolsillo, se levanta y se aleja un poco para hacer el pedido. Se vuelve a acomodar en el sillón.

—Oiga, tía ¿Quién era el tipo que estaba en el pasillo?

—Se llama Sesshoumaru, vive al frente.

—Me di cuenta ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por como se miraban, además usted se quedó congelada cuando él habló.

—Sesshoumaru y yo tenemos un proyecto en conjunto, estamos realizando un software de contabilidad, pero las cosas se han complicado un poco.

—¿Qué pasó?

Rin no puede evitar sonrojarse y a media voz y totalmente ruborizada le cuenta desde el momento en que Sesshoumaru la ayuda con su computadora hasta la tarde del fatídico beso y el alejamiento de ambos.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle algo así?— Shiori no puede evitar reírse al imaginarse la situación— Aunque viniendo de usted no me extraña.

—No seas cruel— Lloriquea Rin.

—Es que a usted no más se le ocurre algo así, era obvio que el pobre tipo saldría corriendo, pero lo más importante ¿A usted le gusta?— Shiori tiene una gran sonrisa y los ojos le brillan por el saber aquel chisme, sonsacarle ese tipo de cosas a su tía no es fácil y que ahora se abra con ella es emocionante para ella.

Rin sube los pies al sillón abrazando sus piernas con los brazos y apoyando el mentón en las rodillas, deja escapar un suspiro— No sé que me pasa con él, es tan raro, no es como me imaginaría a mi hombre ideal, pero no puedo evitar sentir… cierta emoción cuando está cerca de mi.

—Deberá aprender a usar más su corazón que su imaginación, no es lo que usted espera de un hombre, es lo que le ofrece aquel hombre y ese hombre le está ofreciendo un lindo sentimiento.

—¿Y desde cuando tan experta en el amor? ¿Algún novio por allí?

—Nada que ver, esa cosas son por pura intuición y muchas revistas del corazón.

Rin ríe por el comentario.

—Tengo que pedirle disculpas, entonces.

—Yo creo que sí.

Sesshoumaru mira con lástima a la mujer frente a él, se han sumergido en un silencio espeso e incómodo. El nunca habría pensado que pudiese caer tan bajo. Siempre la ha considerado una mujer fuerte, difícil de doblegar, que su mayor defecto es confundir las cosas, no tener la madures suficiente como para adquirir responsabilidades, pero con todo esto no sabe que pensar.

—Sólo contéstame una duda— La voz grave de Sesshoumaru irrumpe el silencio. Kagura levanta la mirada— ¿Valió la pena tu libertad?

Kagura medita un segundo su respuesta.

—Sí, a pesar de todo no me arrepiento— Kagura vuelve a reír— deberías intentarlo, verás como se siente bien, no hay mejor sensación.

Sesshoumaru mira a través del ventanal, piensa en aquello ¿realmente acarrearse tantos problemas de dimensiones titánicas vale la pena por unos momentos de baile, consumir quien sabe que cosa y acostarte con la primera persona que se te cruza en el camino? ¿Destruir tu vida así? No le ve ninguna lógica, ni lo considera un precio justo, no entiende como tantas personas caen en eso. Suspira. _El sentido común no es tan común como debería ser._

—No me interesa ese tipo de libertad, yo busco otra muy distinta.

—Como quieras— Kagura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. Toma aire a la capacidad de sus pulmones lentamente y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos— Sesshoumaru, por favor, por lo menos piénsalo, buscaré la forma de retribuir tu ayuda, te lo juro.

—Está bien, lo pensaré.

—Muchas gracias.

Kagura sonríe sin mostrar los dientes y los ojos colmados de lágrimas. Ambos se levantan y sin poder evitarlo Kagura abraza estrechamente a Sesshoumaru, le repite su agradecimiento con voz afectada. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no mueve ningún músculo, no la abraza ni la rechaza, cuando él va a poner una mano en la cabeza femenina Kagura se separa lentamente de él y al levantar la vista vuelve a sonreírle. Cuando consigue serenarse le pregunta por el baño, siguiendo las indicaciones entra en el lavabo.

—Es mejor que yo me vaya, no es conveniente que me vean aquí— Dice Kagura al momento de salir del baño con el maquillaje retocado.

—También lo creo.

—Hasta la próxima, Sesshoumaru Arakami— Se para junto a él y al ser tan alta no se esfuerza casi nada para alcanzar la mejilla masculina, depositando un beso allí. Sin mayor preámbulo Sesshoumaru se dirige a la salida de su apartamento para abrirle la puerta.

Rin se levanta sin apuro al escuchar nuevamente el comunicador con portería, sabiendo que se trata de la pizza. Después de indicar que suba espera conversando con Shiori, hasta que escuchan como llaman a la puerta. Se levanta para abrir.

Rin recibe la pizza de manos del repartidor y le entrega el dinero. Al momento de despedirse del muchacho observa algo que la deja perpleja.

Del apartamento del frente sale una mujer alta, con andar y cuerpo de modelo, cabellos recogido en un elaborado peinado adornado con un broche con forma de pluma blanca, un vestido de diseñador y sandalias con tacón de aguja. Una mujer que llama la atención sin duda. Ella no se detiene y ni parece notar su presencia, se dirige al ascensor y entra en él.

El repartidor de pizza se despide con una reverencia y se va.

Rin nota a su vecino aún parado sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta, la mira fijamente como hace un rato, como si esperara que ella hablara. Rin baja su mirada y aprieta la caja en sus manos. Se aclara la garganta.

—Tienes una linda novia.

—Ella no es…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, no es necesario— Rin lo mira dolida. Sesshoumaru recuerda el consejo de Kohaku y se da cuenta que tiene razón: Rin saca conclusiones apresuradas.

—No podemos seguir evitándonos, nosotros…

—Lo sé, esto es malo para el proyecto— Rin lo vuelve a interrumpir— Quisiera pedirte perdón, no quería ofenderte, no sé que estaba pensando.

—Simplemente fuiste sincera— A Sesshoumaru nunca le ha gustado que lo interrumpan y se enoja también al recordar la situación, al fin y al cabo ella es la culpable— No tiene por que disculparte, lo único que hiciste fue decir la verdad— Cierta irritación se desprende en el tono empleado por él.

Rin frunce el ceño extrañada, ella intenta disculparse y el se enoja ¿Qué le pasa?

Shiori escucha apegada a la puerta entreabierta, se asoma un poco para ver la expresión del hombre al escuchar el tono empleado por él, no importa lo que suceda, ella siempre defenderá a su tía y debe estar atenta, así se auto convence de por que no puede despegarse de la entrada, pero desviando la mirada encuentra el celular de su tía.

—A mi me gustó ese beso si es que lo dudas, pero yo…

—Pero nada, niña, lo que pasó, pasó… ya no importa.

—Entonces…

—Es mejor que sigamos como debe ser, el trabajo y nada más.

Rin baja la cabeza avergonzada.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí, debemos ver como será la presentación, recuerda que queda una semana, nos vemos— El peso en su pecho se hace cada vez más grande, siente que lo que hace no es correcto, pero ¿Por qué intentar llevar una relación más allá con alguien que coopera tan poco?

—Nos vemos, Sesshoumaru.

Sin dilatar más la conversación, Sesshoumaru da la vuelta y entra en el apartamento, Rin observa su espalda con un nudo en la garganta y el estómago, cuando la puerta del frente lleva más de dos minutos cerrada se da la vuelta para entrar a su propio apartamento.

Una vez a dentro y sin dejar que diga nada, Shiori la abraza, un buen rato se quedan así, sin decir nada, sólo abrazadas, Rin no necesita de ningún otro tipo de consuelo o palabras de apoyo. Luego se separan con lentitud y la adolescente le sonríe tratando de darle ánimo. Finalmente a las dos se les va el apetito, la pizza queda fría sobre la mesa.

Shiori entiende que Rin no quiere hablar, se ha sumido a un silencio difícil de contemplar, con voz afligida se despide y promete volver pronto. Dejando a su tía nuevamente en soledad. Ya fuera del apartamento mira la puerta del frente y siente el impulso de golpear y decirle al tarado ese un par de verdades, respira tratando de tranquilizarse y rechazando el impulso se dirige al ascensor.

Sesshoumaru sentado junto al ventanal, se fuma uno tras otro los cigarros que no se ha fumado en la semana, el cenicero a su lado ya no tiene espacio entre las colillas y las cenizas. Sin embargo no se siente mejor, al contrario, el peso en su pecho no se ha aflojado y siente un sabor amargo en la garganta independiente al sabor del cigarro, apoya su cabeza en la palma de su mano, realmente se siente mal.

¿Qué si eso es lo que quiere? ¡claro que no! No lo quiere, todo lo contrario, por que anhela ese quiebre… pero es mejor así, que más da, mejor no darle más vueltas.

Al día siguiente intenta llevar su rutina normalmente, trabajar y trabajar, mientras más ocupado esté mejor, así piensa menos… _engaño barato._

Jaken revisa unas cuentas que su jefe le ha pedido, se dedica a eso gran parte de la mañana. Al medio día y ya terminado el encargo entra a la oficina de Sesshoumaru tratando de ser lo más cauteloso posible, al encontrar la puerta abierta se toma la libertad de entrar sin golpear. Sesshoumaru se encuentra parado junto a la ventana con un cigarro en la boca, Jaken supone que sus intentos por dejar de fumar están fracasando.

—Joven Sesshoumaru, aquí le traigo lo que me pidió, no encontré ninguna anomalía.

Sesshoumaru medita las palabras de su asistente, las cuentas que le ha mandado revisar se tratan de negocios hechos con Naraku Kurayami, últimamente este se ha dado muchas vueltas por Chiheisen Nishi, sabe además que ha comprado algunas acciones y al paso que va es posible que muy pronto se haga de un puesto en la directiva. Hay gato encerrado en esto.

—Bien, déjalas en el escritorio— Contesta sin mirarlo— Ahora quiero que te encargues de otro asunto, es algo delicado y de suma importancia, así que más te vale hacerlo bien.

—¡Sí, Joven Sesshoumaru! ¿de que se trata?

Rin se dispone a comer la pizza que ha quedado olvidada, puede que ya esté algo añeja, pero le viene bien en estos momentos, no quiere cocinar. Masticando lentamente mira su celular y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por sus labios, Shiori le ha dejado su número guardado, no sabe en que minuto lo ha hecho, además ha encontrado una nota que le causa gracia.

"Por cualquier cosa, aunque sea sólo para dejar despellejado al idiota del frente"

Aún riéndose su celular comienza a vibrar y luego el ringtones de la canción "Ready steady go" suena de forma estrepitosa, lo mira extrañada al no reconocer el número.

—Aló.

—¿La señorita Rin Mori?

—Con ella habla ¿Con quien hablo?

—Mi nombre es Jaken Koizumi, trabajo para el joven Sesshoumaru Arakami, a petición de él es que me comunico con usted.

Esto extraña muchísimo a la pelinegra y un molestar en su estómago comienza a subirle por el esófago.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Verá señorita, el Joven Sesshoumaru me ha puesto al tanto del proyecto que tiene en conjunto con usted y me ha dado ordenes precisas de tratar con usted algunos puntos sobre la presentación que se llevará a cabo dentro de una semana.

¿No puede hablar de una manera menos formal? siente como si hablara con un político.

—Pero ¿por qué no puede discutirlo conmigo directamente?

—Desconozco los motivos que tenga el joven Sesshoumaru como para no hablar directamente con usted.

Lo peor de todo es que ella se hace una idea del por que no quiere hablar con ella. Suspira desganada, y el malestar se transforma en un sabor amargo en la garganta y en un dolor agudo en la boca del estómago. Haciendo uso de toda su fortaleza acuerda con Jaken encontrarse en un café dentro de una hora. Una vez cerrada la llamada mira su plato con media tajada de pizza en él, hace una mueca inconforme con la boca, por lo visto no es su destino comerse esa pizza.

Llama a Shippo para que la acompañe, no quiere ir sola, por cualquier eventualidad, uno nunca sabe, este le dice que sí, y que en una hora la ve en el lugar acordado.

Una vez allí espera cerca de dos minutos antes de que llegue Shippo y unos cinco minutos para cuando llega Jaken. Le parece de lo más curiosa la apariencia del hombrecito.

—¿Usted es la señorita Rin?— Pregunta al tenerla cerca.

Rin y Shippo no pueden evitar una pequeña risa al ver más detenidamente al hombre frente a ellos.

—Sí, soy yo, le presento a Shippo Itazura, diseñador gráfico a cargo de la apariencia del software.

—Mucho gusto joven Shippo.

—Igualmente… y relájate hombre, siéntate cómodo— Comenta al ver la actitud tan recta de Jaken, el aludido toma asiento frente a ambos, pero no varía su postura.

—Bien, tengo entendido…

—¿No te parece raro?— Interrumpe Shippo observando detenidamente a Jaken, con una mueca de desconcierto.

—Pues, sí, es bastante raro— Afirma Rin haciendo el mismo escrutinio que su amigo.

—¿De que hablan?— Jaken se siente incomodo ante la mirada insistente de ambos jóvenes.

—Es que… eres muy raro— Vuelve a afirmar Shippo.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres humano?— Pregunta Rin ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, como si con eso pudiese ver algo más del pequeño y extraño hombrecito, es decir ¡mírenlo! Parece un gran anfibio con esos ojos grandotes y piel morena que si se mira con más detenimiento parece algo verdosa ¿eso es posible? Además es de su estatura y ella es baja dentro de la media entre las mujeres, ni siquiera Shippo es tan bajo.

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—¡Ya lo sé!— Exclama Shippo de pronto como si tuviera una revelación increíble de creer— ¡Es un reptiliano!

Rin abre los ojos asombrada y Jaken los mira temeroso de las reacciones de ambos jóvenes.

—¿Estás seguro? Los reptilianos son altos.

—Recuerda que se disfrazan de humanos para que no los descubramos, pero este de aquí— Explica Shippo apuntando a Jaken— Se le está deteriorando su disfraz.

—No lo sé, se supone que son criaturas superiores en todo a los humanos… él no parece muy inteligente que digamos— Replica Rin.

—¡¿Qué estupideces dicen mocosos irrespetuosos?— Exclama Jaken totalmente alterado.

—¡Ay, no se enoje señor reptiliano! No se preocupe, su secreto está bien guardado con nosotros— Contesta Shippo.

—Son unos mocosos insolentes ¡no toleraré que me falten así el respeto! El joven Sesshoumaru se enterará de esto— Exclama a modo de amenaza, pero no parece dar el efecto deseado ¿ellos no le temen?

—Sessho lo único que va a hacer es un "facepalm"— Contesta Shippo con cara de fastidio. Desde el fatídico beso sabe que es tema delicado para Rin.

—Ya, es mejor que dejemos al abuelo Jaken tranquilo— Dice Rin algo incómoda.

—¡¿Abuelo?

—Usted se la pasa diciéndonos jóvenes y mocosos, es justo que nosotros lo llamemos Abuelo— Refunfuña Rin haciendo un puchero.

—¡No lo tolero! Sólo tengo treinta y cuatro años.

—Nos lleva por diez— Responde Shippo como si con eso se justificaran.

—¡Esa no es razón…!

—Ya, ya, ya… calma, lo sentimos, no lo volveremos a ofender, señor Jaken— Interrumpe Rin ya aburrida, ese señor no se toma para nada bien una simple broma— Es mejor que nos concentremos.

—Al fin dices algo con sentido, jovencita.

Pero las bromas no cesan, cada vez que pueden lo llaman abuelo Jaken o señor reptiliano. Dentro de todo, acuerdan los tiempos de la presentación y el orden para presentar toda la información, saben que no pueden demorarse más de siete minutos, por lo que deben planear minuciosamente lo que dirán. No se tardan mucho en eso, por lo que la improvisada reunión no se extiende mucho.

Un par de horas después se despiden. Jaken vuelve a la oficina bastante molesto, cosa que no pasa desapercibido por su jefe.

—¿Qué te pasa?— La voz monótona de Sesshoumaru hace que Jaken pegue un bote.

—Nada importante, sólo— Evalúa la expresión de su jefe ¿Se enfadará si habla mal de su socia?— Esa mocosa y su amigo fueron muy irrespetuosos conmigo.

— ¿Mocosa? ¿te refieres a Rin?– A pesar que el tono de voz no varia, consigue que Jaken se ponga nervioso.

—Es que, yo…— Sesshoumaru nota el gran nerviosismo de su asistente, aquello le fastidia.

—No me interesa, sigue trabajando— Le corta Sesshoumaru. Considera la posibilidad de que Rin le dijera algo descabellado, como es su costumbre, es muy probable. Se encoje de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios ¿Qué idiotez habrá hecho ahora? debe reconocer que extraña mucho ese comportamiento infantil, más de lo que se permite reconocer.

Una vez dada las seis y media, Sesshoumaru se retira de Chiheisen Nishi rumbo a su apartamento, una vez en la entrada reconoce a la adolescente que ha visto con Rin ayer en la tarde, esta habla con el portero, se ve algo contrariada.

Shiori no sabe que hacer, viene a visitar a su tía y resulta que esta no está.

—¿No sabe a que hora mas o menos regresará?

—No señorita— Contesta el portero— La señorita Rin salió un poco después del medio día y no ha vuelto.

Sesshoumaru alcanza a escuchar esto al pasar por el lado de ellos, eso le causa algo de pesar y molestia, la reunión entre ella y Jaken no ha sido muy larga y ha acabado hace unas cuantas horas ¿en qué se pudo entretener? Esto no le gusta.

—¿Eres amiga de Rin?— La repentina interrupción de Sesshoumaru hace que la muchacha de un salto de la sorpresa, lo mira asustada.

—Eh… no, soy su sobrina— ella parpadea algo contrariada y frunce el ceño al reconocerlo como el idiota del frente, así lo llama en su fuero interno.

¿Sobrina? Esto descoloca a Sesshoumaru, así que en realidad si hay una familia detrás de ella ¿Entonces por que es la primera vez que sabe algo sobre aquello? La mira unos segundos, ahora ve el parecido, al ser rubia no la ha relacionado con Rin, pero ahora que la mira con mayor detenimiento se da cuenta del parentesco.

—No me extraña que te quedes callado, sé que mi tía no habla de mi.

—Eres la primera pista que tengo sobre sus familiares.

—No soy la primera pista, soy la familia completa.

— ¿Qué?

—No te daré explicaciones que no me corresponden, no sé si mi tía quiera hablar contigo sobre algo así— Cierto fastidio y recelo se desprenden la voz de Shiori.

Sesshoumaru comprende la posición de la muchacha, pero no puede evitar que le cause malestar. Tiene curiosidad, por primera vez en su vida una persona le causa tanta curiosidad.

— ¿Vas a esperar a tu tía?— La adolescente lo mira intrigada— Escuché que no ha llegado.

—Sí, eh… no, no te preocupes, de todos modos no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, sólo venía a asegurarme que estuviera mejor, nos vemos— La muchacha hace un ademán de despedirse y camina hacia la salida del edificio.

—Espera — La joven se detiene y lo mira— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shiori Mori— Y sin decir más la joven sale del edificio.

Sesshoumaru la observa hasta que desaparece en la distancia, analiza sus palabras.

"_sólo venía a asegurarme que estuviera mejor" _

¿Mejor? ¿Ella está mal? Por una parte lo encuentra extraño, Rin por lo general anda en una frecuencia muy distinta al resto de los mortales y pareciera que para ella todo es un juego o un manga, recuerda sus conversaciones de hace casi dos semanas atrás, cuando se reunían a conversar sobre el proyecto, Rin nunca se muestra del todo seria y su imaginación es demasiado volátil, excepto la vez que intentó ayudarlo y a su negativa se enfadó con él, no vislumbra que la situación de ayer la afecte tanto como para que se encuentre mal. Por otra parte, tiene que considerar que, sea como sea, es una persona común y corriente y ciertas cosas le pueden afectar ¿él le afecta? Ella dijo que el beso le había gustado, el problema es el cigarro, lo dijo, ella lo dijo y él por cabezota no la escuchó.

Entre embrollos psicológicos llega a su apartamento, al fijar su mirada en la puerta del frente, tiene la necesidad de verla, recuerda que ella no está y su molestia vuelve ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Dejando la chaqueta y el bolso sobre una silla se tranquiliza un poco, deja la puerta entre abierta y siempre atento a ella se sienta en su acostumbrado lugar, lleva una mano al bolsillo y extrae un cigarro, lo mira con detenimiento frunciendo el ceño, juega con él entre sus manos, pensando en toda la situación una vez más.

Recuerda las palabras de su profesor de filosofía en la preparatoria: "Uno no debería ser mayormente racional, ni mayormente emocional, la vida es demasiado corta para analizarla tanto y es demasiado larga como para dejarse llevar por todos nuestros impulsos"

Siempre ha sido una persona más racional que emocional, analiza minuciosamente todas sus acciones, pero Rin desde un principio ha sacado a flote toda clase de impulsos en él: Enfado al no querer ser ayudado, solidaridad cuando rompió su computadora, anhelo cuando comenzó a trabajar con ella, irritación con su parloteo incesante, deseo cuando la besó, decepción cuando le dijo aquello y un gran malestar con la distancia de un pasillo ¡Pero aún así lo analiza todo! ¿No puede dejarse llevar así nada más? Por lo visto no, su propia mente no lo deja.

Tan sumergido está en sus pensamientos que no nota cuando ella pasa por el pasillo y entra en su apartamento.

Gracias a Shippo se siente más relajada, él no la ha dejado irse a su casa de inmediato y se la han pasado en un centro de máquinas arcades, desde Dance dance revolution hasta House of the dead y un montón de otros videojuegos entre medio. Realmente le sienta bien una salida así después de estar una semana encerrada.

Entra a su apartamento sin percatarse de la puerta de su vecino, cuando se encuentra ya adentro se dirige al baño y prepara la tina, una vez lista se desviste sin apuro alguno, se baña disfrutando del agua. Ya lista se seca minuciosamente y se envuelve en una bata corta, que le llega a mitad de muslo.

Sesshoumaru dirige nuevamente su vista a la puerta entreabierta y distingue luces desde el otro lado ¿En qué momento ha entrado? Vuelve a mirar el cigarro en su mano y apretándolo lo desarma, se levanta sin más coloquios mentales.

Golpea la puerta con resolución y frunciendo el ceño al recordar su preocupación y malestar.

Rin mira la puerta extrañada, no espera ninguna visita ¿Será Shiori? Esa niña es impredecible. Sin darle vueltas la abre, al fijar su mirada en la persona frente a ella abre más los ojos ante el inesperado encuentro.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— Brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido, postura rígida y mirada penetrante ¿está enojado por que salió? ¡¿Qué se cree? Ni que fuese su padre ¡además es él quien la evita!

— ¿Qué bicho te picó a ti?— Contesta enfadada. Él frunce aún más el ceño ¡Oh, no! Esto es serio, muy serio.

— ¿No tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti?

— ¿Y desde cuando a ti te importo?— Pregunta difícil, demasiado difícil.

—No me cambies el tema, niña ¿dónde estabas?

— ¡El que cambia de tema eres tú!— Ya le desespera la rigidez de su vecino.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas ¿dónde estabas?

— ¡¿Qué te importa?

— ¡Sí me importa!

— ¡¿Por qué?

— ¡Por que me importa y punto!

— ¡Ningún punto! ¡El que no me quiere ver eres tú! ¡¿Y ahora te importo? ¡Cínico!

— ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! ¡¿Estabas con alguien, no es así?

— ¡¿Qué, ahora celoso?

— ¡Maldición, niña! ¡No lo hagas más difícil!

— ¡El difícil eres tú!

— ¡Deja de gritarme!

— ¡Estamos los dos gritando hace rato si no te das cuenta!— Rin toma la puerta con intención de cerrarla, pero Sesshoumaru es más rápido y lo impide poniendo la mano sobre la de su vecina, ambos se quedan mirando fijo, él sin evitarlo baja su mirada y por primera vez se percata de la vestimenta de la muchacha, abre más los ojos del asombro. Rin al ver la mirada de su vecino retrocede y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

—Rin, estaba preocupado ¿Ok? Cuando Shiori insinuó que te encontrabas mal, yo…— Desvía la mirada.

—¿Hablaste con Shiori? ¿Cuándo?— Rin se nota nerviosa. Sesshoumaru sonríe imperceptiblemente.

—Cuando llegué estaba en Recepción hablando con el portero, se notaba muy preocupada por su tía.

—Sabes que ella…

—No veo el problema en ello ¿hay algún problema de que me entere de tu familia?— Rin no contesta, simplemente baja la mirada— No te presionaré, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— Inquiere temerosa. Sesshoumaru simplemente la mira— ¿Por qué enviaste al Señor Jaken a hablar conmigo? Creía que no me querías ver, pero ahora…

Sesshoumaru no contesta de inmediato, medita un momento, la mira de lleno, como si la examinara.

—No sabía como comportarme contigo, aún me es difícil, pero cuando me encontré con Shiori y me insinuó que te encontrabas mal me preocupé— Contesta trabajosamente, dar explicaciones nunca ha sido su fuerte— No quiero que estés mal por mi culpa— Lo dice tan bajo que ha Rin le cuesta entenderle.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mi— El sonrojo en su mejillas es adorable— Al fin y al cabo sólo soy la friki vecina de la puerta del frente.

Una tímida sonrisa aparece en sus labios y un silencio se extiende entre ellos. Rin se rasca la nuca algo incómoda.

—¿Amigos?— Rin sugiere extendiendo la mano, no quiere más problemas con él y el modo fácil es este.

—Amigos— Contesta Sesshoumaru tomando su mano.

Después de ese encuentro las cosas se tranquilizan un poco y cierta armonía se respira en el ambiente, cosa que Kohaku y los chicos agradecen mucho, ya que tienen asumido que el estado emocional de Rin depende de su vecino. La semana pasa volando y los últimos arreglos a la presentación son resueltos a tiempo y sin ningún problema.

El día "D"— como lo bautiza Souten— llega al fin.

Sesshoumaru junto a Rin esperan al resto del equipo en la recepción del edificio de Chiheisen Nishi. Rin se nota muy nerviosa, él tiene el impulso de tranquilizarla, pero se detiene.

Poco a poco llegan siendo el primero Jinenji, luego Kohaku, Kanna y Hakudoshi juntos, después Souten y al último Shippo. Una vez reunidos Sesshoumaru los guía al salón de reuniones.

Este consiste en un salón largo de color blanco y decoración sobria, una gran mesa de madera con varias sillas lo atraviesan y cerca de la entrada un telón blanco para las presentaciones y un proyector anclado al cielo, una serie de ventanas se encuentran a la pared contraria a la puerta. Una vez adentro Shippo y Hakudoshi conectan un computador portátil al proyector, Souten deja varias carpetas en los puestos que tomarán los directivos de la financiera y el resto del grupo discuten algunos puntos de la presentación. Una vez listos se reúnen en circulo.

—Bien chicos, es muestro momento— Comienza Hakudoshi— Por favor mantengan su mente en esto y no salgan con ninguna frikeza, miren que los conozco.

—Mira quien lo dice— Ironiza Kanna.

—Callaos querida hermana mía— Continúa— Hemos de reunirnos aquí para convencer a todos estos gordinflones con mucha pasta en sus bolsillos a que la gasten en nosotros, estos son los más asquerosamente ricos con los que hemos tratado, así que son más difíciles de que suelten las monedas que los otros que hemos convencido, pero no os desesperéis compañeros, confiemos en nuestras posibilidades y capacidades, sin embargo para no dejar ningún cabo suelto es hora de que comencemos nuestra cábala.

—¡No empiecen con eso!— Exclama Kanna.

—He dicho que comencemos nuestra cábala, hermana mía— Le contesta entre dientes.

—No puedes ir en contra de las tradiciones, Kanna— Apoya Shippo con voz solemne.

Sesshoumaru arquea una ceja cuando ve a todos mover la cabeza al mismo ritmo, todos excepto Kanna.

Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata

Sou sa Bokutachi wa tenshi datta

Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite

Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta

Nee Hiroi buruu sukai

Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka... Ima demo…

¿Están cantando? No sabe donde ha escuchado esa canción antes, pero está seguro de haberla escuchado. Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño, cantan realmente mal.

…To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo

Mada fushigi na chikara nokotteiru…

—Basta, se están acercando— Los detiene Kanna.

—Siempre nos aguas la fiesta— Dice Souten con un puchero.

—Bueno, supongo que el gran Goku de todos modos nos iluminará con todo su poder saiyajin— Comenta Kohaku.

—¿Estás segura de que saldrá bien?— Pregunta Sesshoumaru a Rin en voz baja, después de esa "cábala" no está tan seguro ahora.

—Tan segura como de que me llamo Rin Segunda Del Rosario Mercedes Guadalupe de la Santa María Esperanza de los Ángeles Inmaculada Concepción Casta y Pura del Santísimo y Sagrado y nunca bien ponderado Corazón de Jesús Mori.

—Rin…

—Así de segura estoy— Le sonríe nerviosa.

_Mierda._

Jaken dirige la pequeña comitiva de directivos hacia el salón de reuniones, sin dejar de parlotear, Sesshoumaru no puede evitar llevar una de sus manos a su frente al escucharlo.

—Ya lo verán, el joven Sesshoumaru ha hecho un gran trabajo, yo personalmente he visto su gran profesionalismo y capacidad de liderazgo, no se arrepentirán de aceptar este maravilloso proyecto y…

—Jaken— Lo interrumpe su jefe al tenerlo cerca y el aludido se congela en su lugar rígido como una tabla.

—¡Hola señor reptiliano! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?— Saluda alegremente Rin.

—No me llames así, mocosa— Contesta en un murmullo casi inaudible.

—Señorita Rin, me alegra verla una vez más— Saluda Inutaisho adelantándose al resto de la directiva. La joven sonríe al verlo. Inuyasha se encuentra detrás de su padre y frunce el ceño al verla, le tiene cierto recelo a esa muchacha.

—Igualmente, señor Arakami, es un honor que nos de esta oportunidad— Rin dirige su vista al menor— Buenos días joven Inuyasha.

—Sí, buenos días— Contesta algo desganado.

—Espero llevarme una grata sorpresa, estoy algo ansioso por ver la presentación— Inutaisho sonríe abiertamente y sin más que decir entra en el salón acompañado de su hijo menor.

Después de él, el resto del grupo entra en el salón sin prestarles mucha atención a las reverencias del grupo de programadores, a excepción de una señora mayor, algo regordeta y con un parche en el ojo, los saluda cordialmente, cierto aire maternal se desprende de ella. Al último, y mirando de forma burlona a Sesshoumaru, entra Naraku.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Lo detiene.

—El señor Inutaisho me ha invitado a esta encantadora reunión y yo no me la podía perder— Le sonríe antes de entrar triunfantemente.

Una vez todos acomodados, Sesshoumaru da por comenzada la presentación, mayormente hablan él y Rin, la presentación audiovisual preparada por Shippo parece tener buena acogida en los interesados, hasta el momento todo va bien, una vez terminada la presentación comienza toda una serie de preguntas: El tiempo de desarrollo, el financiamiento, investigación de mercado, manejo básico del programa, etc.

Todo va bien hasta que…

—Todo suena excelente, demasiado y sospechosamente excelente para mi gusto— Comenta Naraku.

—¿Qué insinúas, Kurayami?— Pregunta Inutaisho.

—Todo en la vida tiene su lado bueno y malo, lo que hay que buscar es que lo malo sea más débil que lo bueno, pero en este proyecto pareciera que no hay un punto malo, así que hay que buscárselo, por que cuando no se ve, lo más seguro es que eso malo sea mucho más poderoso que lo bueno— Explica el pelinegro.

—Explícate mejor— Sugiere otro de los miembros de la directiva. Un hombre mayor de corta estatura y muy robusto.

—Señor Mioga, lo que intento decir es que hay que buscarle el defecto a todo esto y minorizarlo lo que más se pueda, para que el proyecto sea todo un éxito.

—Joven Kurayami— Interviene Rin— Mi equipo es muy capaz dentro del área, tenemos experiencia en este rubro.

—Es adorable Señorita Rin y no dudo de sus capacidades, no me tome a mal.

—Bien Kurayami ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia?— Interrumpe Inutaisho.

La risa baja de Naraku contiene su característica burla.

—Es muy simple si uno lo piensa, la experiencia de los programadores no es el problema, el dinero de financiamiento y los tiempos tampoco, el problema recae cuando el software ya esté terminado y listo para su evaluación en el mercado.

—La aceptación del usuario— Afirma Inutaisho comprendiendo el punto de Naraku— Y su posición dentro del comercio.

—Exacto— La sonrisa del pelinegro se ensancha.

—Comprendo, pero esa área la maneja Sesshoumaru, él es el responsable de mercadeo, lo acaban de decir— Le sigue el juego el presidente de la financiera.

—No he sugerido nada, sólo he recalcado el problema.

Inutaisho mira a su hijo mayor analizando las palabras del hijo de Onigumo, la verdad es que desde que ha llegado a la reunión ha visto la forma de desenvolverse de su hijo junto con Rin, le parece extraño, la primera vez que los vio juntos esa especie de compañerismo camuflado ha sido notorio, un lazo entre ellos, por algo le ha dado aquella advertencia a su hijo, pero esta vez casi puede ver la pared entre ambos, algo debe suceder y se pregunta si tiene que ver sus propias palabras, su hijo es muy predecible para él. Es mejor darle el punto final a todo esto.

Y cuando Inutaisho Arakami da un punto final "es" un punto final.

—Pensándolo bien, tu planteamiento es muy acertado— Dice al pelinegro— Y pensándolo más detenidamente es un problema que Sesshoumaru comience con algo de esta envergadura, considerando que se ha negado a trabajar en Chiheisen Nishi por mucho tiempo, dentro del mundo empresarial lo tienen como el "hijo pródigo" y sería muy sospechoso para ellos esta llegada tan abrupta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— La mirada y la voz de Sesshoumaru es dura.

—Digo que sería mejor que delegaras este proyecto a otro dentro de la empresa que tenga una mejor aceptación.

—No me puedes sacar de mi propio proyecto.

—Sí puedo y lo hago— Contesta muy serio— Ahora hay que buscar un reemplazante que sea lo suficientemente capaz como tú, pero que tenga una fuerte imagen de compromiso con la financiera.

Rin y su grupo se miran sin poder asimilar del todo la situación, no saben que hacer y les parece absurdo todo esto.

—Disculpe Señor Arakami— Interviene nuevamente Rin— Pero el hecho de que nosotros estemos aquí es gracias a Sesshoumaru, este proyecto es tanto mío como de él, de hecho la idea inicial fue suya, no me parece justo todo esto.

—No se trata de justicia señorita, se trata de negocios y cuando un elemento juega en contra hay que eliminarlo o reemplazarlo, así son las cosas.

—Pero…

—Si quiere que su proyecto sea aceptado es mejor que acate las normas— Espera que la chica diga algo más, pero esta sólo se limita a mirar a Sesshoumaru buscando una respuesta— Bien, estaba pensando que Inuyasha cumple con las cualidades buscadas.

El aludidos levanta las cejas, en todo momento se ha mantenido al margen del asunto, en realidad esto no le interesa para nada.

—No me metas en esto, padre…

—Claro que te meto en esto, es tú oportunidad ¿Alguien tiene otra sugerencia?

—Señor Arakami… — Rin es interrumpida por Sesshoumaru, quien la toma de los hombros y la aparta del grupo. La directiva discute los pro y los contra de poner a Inuyasha a la cabeza de este proyecto.

—Hazlo, sigue adelante— Dice en un murmullo.

—Pero no es justo, tú eres el más interesado en sacar adelante todo esto.

—No te preocupes por mi, conozco a mi padre y sé que no cambiará de opinión. Tú sigue adelante.

—No, esto lo comenzamos juntos y debemos terminarlo juntos.

—De todos modos estaré al pendiente, Rin esta es tú oportunidad, tuya y de tus amigos, no la desaprovechen.

—Pero…

—Shhh…— Le pone un dedo en los labios— De un modo u otro le demostraré su error, pero si nos ponemos a discutir con él ahora lo más seguro es que cancele el proyecto, así que tú y el resto continúen con Inuyasha.

—Sesshoumaru…

Él le da una última mirada antes de dar un paso atrás y mirar a su padre como da por terminada la discusión.

Finalmente Inuyasha es asignado y después de despedirse todos se dispersan. Sesshoumaru sin aguantar un momento más camina a paso rápido a su oficina, Rin intenta seguirlo, pero Kohaku la detiene, él y sus amigos la convencen de que es mejor hablar con él en otro momento, lo más seguro es que esté muy enojado a pesar de no demostrarlo.

Naraku observa la situación con la risa solapada antes de retirarse.

El que no entiende de razones es Inuyasha que de todos modos va tras su hermano.

—Oye, escúchame— Intenta llamar su atención una vez que lo alcanza— Yo no lo pedí, ni idea de por que papá hizo todo esto, así que…

Pero no pudo continuar por que tomando impulso su hermano mayor le asesta un puñetazo en la quijada que lo lanza al suelo y sin siquiera decir nada sigue caminando.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?— Le grita el menor— ¡Contéstame malparido hijo de…!

—¡Inuyasha!— El aludido levanta la mirada a la joven que lo ayuda a levantarse.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Un problema del tamaño de Brasil— Contesta desganado— Pero no te preocupes, Kagome, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo solucionarlo.

—¿Sabes que te estás contradiciendo, verdad?

—¡keh!

Sesshoumaru se encierra en su oficina, Jaken golpea preguntando si se encuentra bien, como no recibe respuesta deja de insistir y se retira. Una vez en silencio Sesshoumaru deja salir su frustración lanzando un cenicero a la pared, se sienta con las manos en la cabeza y tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría. Un recuerdo fugaz parece darle las respuestas que necesita, saca su celular para hacer una llamada.

—Aló— Escucha desde el auricular.

—Dijiste que si te ayudaba me pagarías el favor, bien, ya sé como quiero que me pagues.

—Soy toda oídos…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Hola :D! Disculpen la demora T_T es que soy una persona muy, pero muy floja y las vacaciones se me fueron jugando el Pokemon platino, pero aquí está la continuación y mucho más larga que cualquier otro capítulo, bueno, en realidad todos los capítulos son más largos que el anterior, como sigo el último tendrá más de cien páginas XD

Espero que les gustara y no me maten por lo del final y el tira y encoje de Sesshoumaru y Rin, tiene que tener en cuenta que ninguno de los dos tiene seguro lo que sienten.

No le tengan mala la pobre Kagura, miren que la ha pasado muy mal. Siempre he pensado que este es un personaje muy irónico, ya que a pesar de que su fin en la vida es ser libre, no "sabe" serlo, siempre tiene que recurrir a terceros, si no es Sesshoumaru, es Hakudoshi o el mismo Inuyasha, espera que otros hagan el trabajo sucio, es demasiado temerosa como para actuar (aunque no la culpo considerando a la persona que la tiene prisionera) y cuando al fin consigue esa libertad anhelada no hace nada para salir adelante, no se mueve ni un poco para librarse del veneno, se rinde demasiado fácil y Rumiko-sensei recurre a lo más simple: matarla.

Como adelanto del próximo capitulo les diré que al fin conocerán un poco del pasado de Rin y el por que Shiori dice ser su familia completa, además de ver el eterno triangulo amoroso de Inuyasha.

* * *

Ñoñerías varias:

Akihabara: zona comercial del distrito Chiyoda de Tokio, muy famoso por ser la "meca" de todo lo otaku y geek en Japón.

Laox: Una de las tiendas más famosas que se encuentran en Akihabara.

Kaiten kurabu: Kaiten clubs, reciben este en similitud con los Kaiten sushi, restaurantes en el que los platos de sushi van girando alrededor de la mesa entre los clientes, pero ellos no se autodenominan así. En estos clubs los grupos de clientes se sientan en sillones independientes de la misma sala. Las chicas, jóvenes japonesas, se sientan encima y los clientes pueden besar y tocar durante un corto espacio de tiempo (1 o 2 minutos), tras esto, las chicas rotan cada cliente recibe una nueva joven para los siguientes minutos y se repite la operación. Y no, no se tiene sexo con ellas.

Reptiliano: Se supone que son especies que han evolucionado en la tierra de forma paralela con los seres humanos. Obtienen su nombre debido a sus características físicas que aparentan a las de un reptil mezcladas con las de un ser humano. Los reptilianos están extremadamente avanzados tecnológicamente y son vistos como una raza negativa o maligna debido a que ven a los seres humanos como una raza inferior, como si fuesen ovejas o ganado. Se cree que actualmente los reptilianos viven dentro de la tierra y han estado aquí por largo tiempo ya, manteniendo un bajo perfil y pasando desapercibidos.

Facepalm: Chocar la mano contra la frente al ver o escuchar algo ridículo.

Maquinas arcades: ¿Alguien en realidad no sabe que es un arcade? Bueno, son las típicas máquinas de videojuegos que un encuentra en los locales dedicados a este negocio, en el que hechas una moneda o ficha para poder jugar una partida.

La canción que cantan Rin y sus amigos es "Boku tashi wa tenshi datta" el segundo ending de Dragón ball Z.

Como dato curioso: el nombre que se inventa Rin en parte es el nombre de una iglesia en un fanfic de Final Fantasy 8, de hecho fue el primer fanfic que leí en mi vida.

No creo que tenga que explicar que es Dragón ball o Dance dance revolution.

* * *

Reviews:

La conquistada: gracias por tu reviews y sí, la nicotina arruinó el momento XD y como vez Sesshoumaru ya está en la lucha. Rin tiene salidas chistosas para rato.

Joelise: mi pobre Sesshoumaru está sufriendo muchísimo por la culpa de la abstinencia de nicotina, no me lo hagas sufrir más XD. Gracias!

Ardwensan: gracias! Y me alegra que te parezca tan divertido, me reconforta saber eso :D y no te preocupes tengo muchas frikadas aún bajo la manga XD

Patricia y Aylin: Oh… la de jugar espaditas no me la sabía XD la consideraré en un futuro. Los video juegos son muy viciantes, mírame a mí que no puedo dejarlos aunque tenga muchas responsables.

Rinmy uchiha: gracias! En el próximo capitulo habrá mucho más de Kikyo-Inuyasha-Kagome, ya lo verás. Espero que te guste este capitulo también.

Drake99999: Rin es experta en tener conversaciones bizarras y le cuesta retener su alocada imaginación XD créeme, conozco muchas personas así. Gracias!

RefiraM: gracias! Y ya pondré a régimen a Sesshoumaru y verás que hasta le gana XD espero que este capitulo te guste también :D

alessa-vulturi: D: No quiero que me acusen de asesinato, no me digas que te maté XD gracias!

sugeisy: Gracias! Me alegra que te encante, espero que no estés enojada conmigo por publicar tan tarde.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


	7. Mente en blanco

Capitulo 7: Mente en blanco.

Las cosas en estos momentos son difíciles, no puede ignorar aquel malestar. Dentro de las cosas que puede vislumbrar son las intensiones y los motivos de su padre, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que su padre intenta hacerle el camino difícil a toda costa "quebrantar su altivez" supone. El problema viene de la mano de un pelinegro burlesco.

_¿Qué ganaría Naraku con todo esto?_

No gana nada con desplazarlo de algo que no lo afecta, no gana nada haciendo que Inutaisho prefiera a Inuyasha, no lo entiende. Sabe que tiene algún interés en la financiera, que ese ir y venir tiene motivos, algún plan, algún juego detrás de todo y de un modo u otro el mismo parece ser un obstáculo, uno más grande que Inuyasha, no puede evitar aquel pensamiento, por que tiene que tener un motivo para provocar aquel desplazamiento, pero ¿Qué peligro puede representarle? Ni siquiera tiene una buena acogida dentro de la empresa. Sin embargo, sabe que Naraku no tiene la suficiente cabeza como para armar un plan tan complejo y para darse cuenta de cosas que ni él mismo puede, hay más por detrás ¿Onigumo quizás? Es posible considerando que gracias a él Kagura pudo desatarse de sus cadenas, por el mismo motivo puede que lo considere más peligroso que Inuyasha, quien sabe…

Sesshoumaru se encuentra mirando el cielo de su habitación, la oscuridad de la misma es su única acompañante. No ha podido dormir mucho, casi nada en realidad, pasa su mano por su rostro cansado de pensar, darle vueltas y vueltas a todo. Se acomoda de costado en su cama y esconde la cara en la almohada intentando despejar su mente y llamar a Morfeo para que haga su trabajo.

Rin se levanta temprano para comenzar un nuevo día, no se siente del todo bien, un fuerte mal presentimiento se cierne sobre ella, pero no es escusa para eludir sus responsabilidades, piensa detenidamente en lo pasado hace poco, se siente incómoda al tener que seguir adelante dejando a Sesshoumaru en el aire, no sabe por qué, pero el poco tiempo en que lo ha conocido ha generado una gran lealtad a él, sabe que es tonto pensar así, pero es verdad, le es leal, de una forma extraña le es leal.

Una vez lista se dirige a Chiheisen Nishi, es la primera vez que entra sola a aquel edificio, las dos veces que lo ha visitado a sido acompañada de su vecino, otro punto incómodo. En recepción pregunta por Inuyasha Arakami a una chica pelirroja y después de unos minutos le permite pasar y le indica donde puede encontrarlo.

Al llegar la asistente del más joven de los Arakami la recibe algo desconfiada.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Kagome Higurashi y soy la asistente de Inuyasha Arakami— El "mucho gusto" le sale algo forzado, Rin lo nota de inmediato— Él te está esperando.

—Eh… gracias— Dice dudando. Entra a la oficina, es muy parecida a la de Sesshoumaru, pero algo más desordenada.

El joven le devuelve la mirada frunciendo el seño, ¿qué, acaso todos se levantaron con el pie izquierdo hoy? Rin le sonríe incómoda, Inuyasha sin decir nada le indica con la mano que se siente frente a él.

—Te seré muy claro, no tengo ninguna idea de por que mi padre decidió esto —La mira como si ella fuese la culpable de todos sus males— Lo que haga Sesshoumaru no me interesa, por ende esta cosa tampoco.

—¡Oye! "esta cosa" es un proyecto importante, por lo menos para mi y Sesshoumaru lo es.

—Aún me cuesta asimilar esto, no es propio de Sesshoumaru arriesgarse frente a mi padre.

—No lo sé, Sesshoumaru es raro, lo admito, nunca puedo seguir su línea de pensamiento, de hecho, una vez lo creí gay.

La risa de Inuyasha no se hace esperar.

—¿Gay?

—Sí, ya sabes, de los que les gusta jugar a las espaditas o se les hace agua la canoa, con síntomas de pluma y esas cosas.

Inuyasha está que se orina de la risa, Rin no puede evitar que se contagie la risa y se le une, sobretodo al recordar la cara de Sesshoumaru cuando se lo insinuó.

—¿Sabes?— Inuyasha intenta calmar su risa— Ahora que lo dices, siempre he pensado que camina como si tuviera un palito atravesado en el cu…

—¡Inuyasha!— La voz de Kagome resuena dentro de la oficina haciendo que ambos jóvenes la miren asustados. Después de un incómodo silencio Kagome se sonroja— Eh… ¡no es correcto expresarse así de la gente!

—¿Qué te pasa?— Inuyasha la mira desconcertado— Ni que fuese la primera vez que me oyes hablar así.

Las mejillas de Kagome no pueden contener una gota más de sangre de lo rojas que están, sacude la cabeza queriendo que la tierra la trague.

—Bu- bueno, yo…

—Señorita Kagome— Escucha la voz suave de Rin— No se preocupe, es un cabeza hueca, pero no es para tanto.

—¿A quién estás llamando cabeza hueca?— Exclama Inuyasha.

—Me entiendes ¿verdad?— Interroga Rin mirando a Kagome. La aludida sonríe abiertamente y más aliviada.

—Perfectamente, gracias.

Una vez pasado el rato Inuyasha y Rin se enfrascan en una discusión sobre el proyecto. Inuyasha no parece muy enterado de cómo llevar esto, se nota bastante inexperto, además confiesa que está en tercer semestre de carrera, por lo que Rin se frustra con facilidad, sacando cuentas de que todo se retrasará bastante ¿En qué pensaba Inutaisho cuando decidió esto? Se imagina enviándolo al carajo y refugiándose en los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru… _¿Estará en su oficina? Se pregunta si se molestaría si lo visita. Al oír el suspiro de su interlocutora Inuyasha frunce el ceño, él también se siente frustrado. Fija su mirada en el reloj de su computadora y se da cuenta que es medio día, por lo que decide hacer una pausa. Al momento de despedirse de Rin él sale prácticamente corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. Rin parpadea extrañada.

Una vez sola evalúa sus posibilidades, poder hacer una visita a su vecino o ver donde poder almorzar son sus posibilidades. Bufa sin decidirse, le gustaría ver a Sesshoumaru y almorzar con él, pero se siente algo cohibida, no sabe que tan bien la reciba, o sea, no esperaría que él la abrace emocionado de verla, pero no quiere que la eche por que ya no tienen nada en común más que el hecho de ser vecinos ¿qué hacer? En medio de sus dudas escucha su celular, dice "Koha-baka llamando"

—¿Kohaku?

—¡Hola Rin! te llamo para pedirte un favor grandotototototote.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?

—¡¿Cómo que qué hice? ¡Yo me porto bien!

—Kohaku…

—Bueno, el favor no es para mi, es para Sango ¿Te acuerdas de Sango, verdad?

—Tu hermana que vive en Hokkaido ¿No?

—Sí, esa misma, lo que pasa es que la despidieron de su trabajo y vino a probar suerte en Tokio.

—Ya ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarla yo? Por que si es incluirla en el proyecto, ya sabes que aprobaron los presupuestos y si incluimos a alguien más…

—No, no es eso, con suerte sabe usar Word— Un "¡oye!" se escucha en el fondo.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que tú tienes más llegada con los mandamás de Chiheisen Nishi, no por nada tienes feeling con el hijo mayor del dueño…

—¡Kohaku!

—¡Es broma! Pero como te decía, no se me ocurre donde más recurrir para que mi hermana no este de vaga "porfis" hazme este favor.

Rin suspira derrotada.

—Está bien, lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada.

—¡Gracias! No se como pagarte.

—El nuevo CD drama de Nichijou me vendría bien.

—Considéralo tuyo ¡Nos vemos!

Después de despedirse Rin cierra la llamada y mira a su alrededor volviendo a su preocupación inicial. Se encuentra con la mirada curiosa de Kagome.

—Oye— Pronuncia esta— ¿Almorzamos juntas?

—Eh… yo…— Se queda en blanco.

—No te preocupes por Inuyasha, cuando se va a ver a Kikyo no vuelve pronto, te tocará esperar mucho— Percibe algo de amargura al pronunciar esto, pero prefiere no ondear en el tema.

—Entiendo, entonces sí— Sonríe abiertamente aunque algo incómoda, después de todo Kagome es agradable.

Una vez en el comedor y con almuerzos recién comprados buscan un lugar donde sentarse, desde una mesa una chica pelirroja agita la mano a Kagome y esta le responde con el mismo gesto.

—Esa es Ayame ¿No te molesta comer con ella, verdad? Es muy simpática, ya verás.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Rin, la secretaria de Inuyasha se encamina a sentarse con Ayame. Rin la reconoce como la chica de la recepción, a la que ha preguntado por el Arakami menor. Una vez presentadas almuerzan sólo deteniéndose en conversaciones triviales, como que tintura de pelo es mejor o lo guapo que es el encargado de el área de la red eléctrica— cosa en la que Ayame insiste mucho— Rin a pesar de no sentirse incómoda con la situación, sí le es extraña, ella es sociable y puede hablar de mil temas, pero cuando está en un grupo puramente femenino tratando cosas como los consejos de belleza, la farándula y los chicos guapos suele sentirse fuera de lugar. No es que no sea femenina o que no le guste los hombres o los chismes, simplemente no está acostumbrada, siempre estando con amigos hombres las conversaciones de ese tipo con las amigas es escaso, siempre desviándose a la tecnología, los videojuegos, el anime, las ñoñerías infantiles, la música muy rebuscada y cosas por el estilo.

Mientras Ayame insiste en que el susodicho hombre tiene la mejor retaguardia que ha visto en su vida, el celular de Rin timbra una vez más.

—Kohaku— Contesta al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—¡Oye! Estoy en la entrada de Chiheisen Nishi.

—¿Tan rápido? Eh… mira, yo estoy en el comedor, es en la planta tres, a la derecha del ascensor, dirígete aquí y vemos que podemos hacer.

—¡Oki doki!— Y sin más cierra la llamada, Rin mira su celular como si este tuviese la culpa de la mala educación de su amigo.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunta Kagome.

—Sí, viene un amigo para acá, él quiere que le encuentre trabajo a su hermana aquí, realmente no sé como.

—Bueno, habría que hablar con Miroku, él es el encargado del área de recursos humanos— Sugiere Kagome con voz despreocupada.

—Pero Miroku es algo mañoso, no enviaría a ninguna chica indefensa a su guarida sin protección— Comenta Ayame algo alarmada.

—No la enviaría sola, la acompañaría, obvio. Además, Miroku es simpático y puede mantener conversaciones interesantes cuando se lo propone.

—Sí, claro, como tú no tuviste que pasar por su oficina para obtener tu trabajo.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste?— Interviene Rin.

—Bueno, soy compañera de Inuyasha en la universidad y como hemos hecho la mayoría de los trabajos juntos, supongo que me tiene confianza y por eso me ofreció el puesto.

—Te confieso que cuando te vi creí que eras su novia— Al comentario de Rin Kagome desvía la vista sonrojada y Ayame ríe divertida.

—¿Verdad que sí? Son el uno para el otro, yo lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Basta, él sólo piensa en Kikyo, yo no tengo caída allí.

—Kagome…

—¡Uy, chismes! Genial— La voz divertida de Kohaku se escucha tras ellas.

—¡Rin, tanto tiempo!— Exclama Sango. La aludida se levanta y la abraza contenta.

—Kagome, Ayame— Indica Rin— Les presento a Sango y a Kohaku.

Una vez presentados, los chicos se sientan sacando sillas de otras mesas. Se ponen entre Rin y Ayame en la mesa circular.

—¿Y bien? ¿cuál es el chisme?

—¡Kohaku! Eres incorregible— Reprende su hermana mayor— No seas irrespetuoso.

—Sí, mamá—Contesta sarcástico y sacándole la lengua. Sango frunce el ceño y Rin ríe divertida.

—Hablábamos de que Kagome haría una linda pareja con su jefe, Inuyasha, pero ella se niega por que él ya tiene a alguien— Le informa Ayame.

—Ou, eternos triángulos amorosos, la crème de la crème de las telenovelas— Comenta Kohaku.

—No quiero enojarme con ustedes, así que dejen el tema— Dice Kagome algo molesta.

—¿Y tú?— Pregunta Ayame a Kohaku mientras apoya los codos en la mesa y el mentón en las manos— ¿Andas de flor en flor o ya tienes un puerto donde llegar?

El muchacho se sonroja ante la insistente mirada de la pelirroja.

—Yo soy hombre de una sola mujer— Contesta sacando el celular y buscando una foto— Ella es mi novia, se llama Kanna.

Ayame y Kagome se acomodan para poder ver la foto en la pequeña pantalla del celular. En la imagen pueden ver a la chica albina sosteniendo un helado en su mano derecha y mirando a un costado como si se resignara a ser fotografiada, se encuentra en el parque Chichibu-Tama.

—Es muy linda, aunque se ve demasiado seria en esta foto— Comenta Kagome.

—Es así la mayor parte del tiempo— Contesta Kohaku.

—Bueno, si tu la quieres así…— Reflexiona Ayame encantada con el chico.

—Sí, yo quiero muchísimo a mi Kanna tal cual es, así me enamoré de ella y así me gusta todita.

Las chicas presentes suspiran con cierta envidia por la novia del muchacho, todas allí son solteras sin compromiso y los hombres que les gustan son indescifrables, las ignoran, sólo las tienen como una buena amiga o simplemente no saben de su existencia.

—¿Y tú, Sango?— Pregunta Kagome.

—¿Yo? No, solterita sin un perro que me ladre.

—Creo que todas estamos en las mismas— Suspira Ayame y todas asienten con la cabeza.

—Tú no asientas tanto, el otro hace más que ladrarte— Kohaku codea a Rin. La susodicha se sonroja.

—¿Quién? Cuenta— A las otras tres chicas les brilla los ojos por el interés en el tema.

—Te voy a matar, Kohaku— Musita en voz baja. Se remueve en su asiento— No es nada de importancia en realidad.

—Sólo se besuquea con Sesshoumaru Arakami, nada más— Ironiza Kohaku con una sonrisa burlesca. Rin quiere que la tierra se la trague y de paso también a Kohaku por bocón.

—¡Sesshoumaru Arakami!— Kagome y Ayame se sorprenden.

—¿Quién es él?— Pregunta Sango algo desorientada. Kagome le explica brevemente quien es y entonces Sango se suma a las sorprendidas— ¿Cómo conquistaste a un hombre así?

—No he conquistado a nadie, sólo fue un beso que terminó desastrosamente, no quiero hablar de eso— Fulmina con la mirada a Kohaku. Las chicas se preguntan internamente por la historia detrás de esas palabras, Kagome y Ayame consideran que si tuvieran al hijo mayor de Inutaisho como pretendiente más bien sentirían que un psicópata en potencia detrás está de ellas por lo aterrador que es. Consideran que si tienen la oportunidad de ver a Kohaku sin que esté Rin presente intentarán saciar la curiosidad.

Siguen charlando animadamente tratando de que los ánimos no se caldeen nuevamente. Kagome y Ayame hacen amistad rápidamente con Sango y a Kohaku lo consideran un chico encantador. La secretaria de Inuyasha se compromete a llevar a Sango con el encargado de recursos humanos cuando terminen de almorzar y Ayame le advierte sobre a actitud de este, cosa que Sango cree que es algo exagerada ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Al terminar el almuerzo Kagome y Sango se van a la oficina de Miroku con una carta de recomendación por parte de Rin, insinuando importancia por ser la jefa del último proyecto en Chiheisen Nishi, Ayame vuelve a su puesto en recepción y Kohaku se escusa diciendo que tiene mucho trabajo por hacer, así que Rin se vuelve a quedar sin saber que hacer. Regresa a la oficina de Inuyasha, pero esta está cerrada, supone que no ha llegado de su cita con la tal Kikyo, ni idea sobre ese tema, tampoco es que le interese mucho los enredos amorosos de su ahora "socio".

_Socio. _Mira a lo largo del pasillo hasta dar con la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Sesshoumaru ¿estará almorzando? Vacila ante el hecho de ir a verlo o no, maldita sea ¿qué hacer? Aún con dudas camina lentamente hasta estar a menos de un metro de distancia, mira todo el entramado de la madera de la puerta como si fuese un escudo protector que debe destruir con poderes de sacerdotisa… _mierda, _debe dejar de ver tanto anime. Tomando una bocanada de aire toca con sus nudillos.

Un "adelante" se escucha desde el interior de la oficina unos segundos después. Tragándose sus dudas, Rin gira la perilla de la puerta y entra.

Al toparse con la menuda figura de su vecina Sesshoumaru se sorprende, la mira acercarse a él con pasos mesurados, una sonrisa suave, pero nerviosa adorna su rostro.

—Rin.

—Yo sólo quería verte, vine a ponerme de acuerdo con Inuyasha, pero el muy idiota se fue a almorzar y no ha vuelto, Kagome me dijo que siempre lo hace, eso es muy irresponsable de su parte. Sin embargo, no vine por eso solamente, es que realmente te quería ver, es que como te vi tan mal quería saber, pero ayer te deje solo, mis amigos me obligaron, yo quería estar contigo, apoyarte, yo…— Intenta sacar todo lo que tiene en el pecho, todo sus temores ¡maldición, ha sabido desde un principio que sería difícil volverlo a ver! Las palabras se atropellan en su garganta y la mirada inmutable de Sesshoumaru no ayuda mucho a su nerviosismo— Yo…

—No es necesario que me des explicaciones— Se levanta de su asiento y rodea el escritorio, quedan frente a frente— De todas las personas sé que tú eres la más real de todas.

Rin mira extrañada el rostro de su vecino, intentando darse una explicación de sus palabras, al ver la seriedad y solemnidad de su expresión sonríe segura de su sinceridad. Emocionada lo abraza estrechamente. Se siente tonta por haber dudado tanto.

—Es lo mejor que me han dicho en mi vida— Ríe con la cara contra su pecho, en las manos percibe el cosquilleo de las puntas de su cabello que llega a media espalda del hombre y las tironea suavemente. Siente que posa una mano masculina sobre su cabeza, los dedos se mueven levemente entre las hebras oscuras. Ambos se abstraen jugando con el pelo del otro, cada uno perdido en pensamientos distintos.

—¿Rin?— La separa de si levemente. Rin lo mira inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba esperando que siga hablando, lo nota dudoso— Voy a pagar un precio demasiado alto por culpa de toda esta situación y no quiero involucrarte, no quiero que salgas dañada.

Rin da un paso atrás extrañada y el mal presentimiento que ha tenido desde la mañana aumenta considerablemente, un sabor amargo baja por su garganta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

_Demasiadas cosas._ Piensa Sesshoumaru, Rin le despierta un sentido de protección que le es algo incómodo, ya que es desconocido para él, aunque esa presencia se le ha hecho habitual en este último tiempo, una que en su foro interno reconoce que anhela y no desea que desaparezca, pero sus propias decisiones han cavado el trecho entre ambos. Rin abrazada a su torso y tironeando sus cabellos le ha parecido muy reconfortante y en el fondo desea más de eso, pequeñas muestras de ese compañerismo que han construido en tan poco tiempo, y quien sabe, una relación más allá de la amistad, una compañía mutua en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo, la precipitación de su actuar ha frustrado cualquier posibilidad. El problema no es a corto plazo y por su gran sentido de protección tiene que dejar a Rin fuera de esto. Puede que se arrepienta, de hecho ya siente algo de arrepentimiento, pero no hay vuelta atrás. _Se ha puesto la soga al cuello él solo._

—Lo único que te pido es que continúes adelante, eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no das vueltas en las conversaciones.

—Es verdad, no estoy actuando sensatamente.

—Sesshoumaru…

—Hice un trato que me puede traer todas las respuestas que busco tanto como puede traerme mi ruina, es riesgoso.

— ¿Qué trato?— Rin toma las manos de su vecino. Sesshoumaru niega con la cabeza— Por favor, tú me has ayudado, déjame ayudarte ahora.

Sesshoumaru la mira largamente, sería tan fácil abrir la boca y contar todo lo que tiene guardado, con ella sería tan sencillo, sabe que puede confiar en su discreción, pero a ella es precisamente a quien trata de cuidar.

—Esta vez no, perdóname— Sesshoumaru la toma de los hombros apretándolos suavemente, la acerca a su pecho y camina a pasos cortos guiándola hasta la puerta, en el umbral se detiene— Créeme que eres la persona que más confío, pero no me perdonaría que salieras lastimada.

—Me lastimas si me ocultas las cosas, por favor no te alejes más, no quiero que te alejes nuevamente, me sentí tan mal esa semana en que no nos hablamos y sé que a ti te pasó lo mismo, Sesshoumaru, yo…

—Algún día lo comprenderás— Sin decir nada más de un paso dentro de su oficina y cierra la puerta. Rin apoya su cabeza en la madera.

—Yo te quiero— Susurra sintiendo como las lágrimas comienzan a liberarse de sus ojos, el nudo en su garganta lo siente del tamaño de su puño y el dolor en la boca del estómago es agudo. _Ha de hacer caso a sus malos presentimientos para la próxima vez._

No se dan cuenta que Jaken los observa desde la distancia al salir de una de las oficinas.

Rápidamente Rin busca a Kagome entre los pasillos de la financiera, todos con quien se topa la miran curiosos y con lástima al ver sus lágrimas, odia eso más que nada en el mundo. Conoce aquella mirada demasiado bien y el rencor dentro de ella la recorre, le dan ganas de gritarles que se metan en sus propios asuntos y no tienen por que estar mirándola así. Al pasar por tercera vez por la oficina de Inuyasha ve la figura de la chica que busca saliendo del ascensor junto a Sango, quien parece bastante enfadada.

— ¡No puedo creer que ese tipo sea tan descarado! ¡Si vuelve a insinuar algo así o a tocarme lo acusaré por acoso!— Rin no escucha los alegatos de la hermana mayor de su amigo, simplemente se abalanza hacia ellas y toma a Kagome de los hombros asustando a ambas chicas.

—Dile a Inuyasha que otro día lo veo, no puedo quedarme aquí— Suelta a su preocupada oyente con algo de brusquedad e intenta tomar el ascensor, pero es Kagome quien sujeta a Rin ahora.

— ¿Qué te pasó? No te puedes ir así, primero tienes que calmarte.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— Soltándose del agarre entra en el ascensor y sin dejar que las chicas la detengan de nuevo aprieta el botón para cerrar las puertas. En la primera planta y saliendo del edificio busca un taxi que la lleve a su hogar. Una vez allí llama a Shiori para que le haga compañía, por primera vez quiere compartir el peso de su angustia, por una vez no quiere sentirse _tan _sola.

…

En dos meses aproximadamente la distancia se amplía de forma abrumadora, ironía que sea una distancia más bien de decisiones, porque la distancia de una puerta a la otra siempre será la misma.

Rin en varias oportunidades ha pensado en tratar de comunicarse con él y pedir explicaciones, pero siempre concluye en que es él quien debería buscarla, ya que fue él quien puso un muro entre ambos, ahora la distancia de un pasillo le parece más grande que en una principio, por lo que ha decidido enfadarse con él y enterrarlo en el olvido, sí, "ha decidido" enojarse, porque si es sincera con ella misma lo que realmente reina en su mente es una gran preocupación por él.

En cuanto al proyecto, ha podido ponerse de acuerdo con Inuyasha, a pesar de las constantes faltas de él para encontrarse con Kikyo la mantienen escéptica y a Kagome deprimida, ahora que lo piensa, nunca ha visto a la mujer que es punto neurálgico de esta situación, cierta curiosidad le nace.

Por otra parte, ahora tiene el alivio de que Sango ha conseguido trabajo como captadora de clientes en la financiera, aquello también es curioso, desde "aquel" día Sango evita con todas sus fuerzas al encargado de recursos humanos y cada vez que se habla el tema ella lo tilda de libidinoso, descarado, pervertido, hentai, mujeriego y un gran etcétera y si fuese por ella no lo volvería a ver jamás de los jamases en su vida, pero aun así ha aceptado el trabajo sabiendo que las probabilidades de verlo son muy altas. Kagome tampoco ha dado respuesta de aquello, ya que si bien la ha acompañado y ha sido quien los ha presentado, no entró ni vio la entrevista de trabajo, sólo sabe que Sango salió hecha una fiera. Realmente no entiende nada.

En una oficina del piso veinte y cinco del edificio central de la financiera Chiheisen Nishi se encuentra el hijo mayor del presidente de la empresa, con aire descompuesto y más frío que nunca, discute por teléfono con un inversionista, sólo el tono empleado por él haría orinarse en los pantalones a cualquiera, si antes intimidaba con facilidad ahora es por mucho peor, con una sola de sus miradas uno puede creer conocer a la huesuda.

Jaken observa nervioso a su jefe discutir, realmente está preocupado, sabe que el mal carácter de su jefe se debe a lo sucedido hace un par de meses, si antes se ha preguntado por la relación del hijo de Inutaisho con la mocosa mal educada, ahora no ha hecho más que especular sobre aquello, no se ha podido sacar de la cabeza aquello de lo que ha sido testigo sin querer, si bien no sabe la discusión completa, lo que recuerda haber escuchado en aquella tarde le da una idea más o menos, además está el asunto de la mujer que llama a su jefe cada cierto tiempo y cada vez que recibe esas llamadas el mal humor de Sesshoumaru aumenta. Suspira ¿qué podría hacer él? realmente no lo sabe.

Sesshoumaru cierra la llamada con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, le apetece un cigarro, pero hace un par de semana ha decidido que intentará dejarlo, cada vez que se lleva uno a la boca los recuerdos de su vecina le vienen a la cabeza, no sólo su fatídico beso, de un modo u otro el hecho de fumar lo ha asociado a ella y si piensa en ella el peso de sus decisiones es mayor de lo ya lo es.

Si bien en un principio podía sonar a una buena estrategia, algo sucia, pero buena estrategia, ahora realmente se lo está cuestionando de forma seria. Kagura no ha resultado de mucha ayuda, no puede hacer mucho de todos modos, la información que le proporciona no es nada que sea revelador o sirva para su investigación, aquello le molesta bastante y se siente de manos atadas. Se ha jurado a si mismo demostrarle su valor a Inutaisho, pero no ha hecho nada realmente.

Naraku se le escapa de las manos, el extraño hombre va un paso adelante siempre, cada vez que piensa que ha logrado algo se da cuenta que en realidad no es nada, sobretodo con la información proporcionada por Kagura.

Suspirando con fastidio le hace una seña a Jaken que se puede retirar, una vez que el hombrecito ya no se encuentra en el lugar busca su teléfono móvil y hace una llamada.

—Hola corazón, te demoraste en llamar, me tenías abandonada.

—No estoy de humor, así que ahórratelo, quiero saber cómo te ha ido con mi encargo.

—No muy bien, creo que Naraku sospecha, ayer lo vi y me insinuó que no metiera mis narices en donde no me corresponde.

—Te dije que fueses discreta.

—Lo sé, pero sabes como es él, pareciera que tuviera ojos en la espalda. De todos modos me he enterado de algo que puede servirte.

—Dime.

—Los tratos que Naraku le ofrece a tu padre tienen que ver con un banco alemán, en el que mi padre es uno de los inversionistas mayoritarios. No lo he comprobado, pero creo que tu madre tiene que ver con esto también.

¡¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jarvinia Abendroth en todo esto?

—Explícate.

—Sabes que mis alcances son pocos y no he podido acceder a la oficina de mi hermano, pero su secretaria me ha contado que hace tres días tu madre llamó allá, parecía bastante enojada y para que tu madre se muestre enojada, bueno…

Por lo visto tendrá que hacer algo que por lo general evita más que una peste: Llamar a su madre y mantener una larga conversación.

—¿Nada más? ¿Sabes algo de aquel banco?

—No, como te dije, no he podido entrar al despacho de Naraku sin él presente y su secretaria no sabe mucho al respecto. Seguiré investigando.

—Bien.

—¿Y cómo te ido con mi parte? ¿Aún no tienes el dinero?

—Kagura ¿No te has detenido a pensar en las circunstancias en que te encuentras? He estado pensando y algo no me cuadra.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eres hija de nada más ni menos que Onigumo Kurayami y lo más importante es que tienes una deuda millonaria que tu padre no pagará y estás dispuesta a todo, piensa fríamente como si fueses un Yakuza… ¿Pondrías a alguien con esas características en un simple Kaiten kurabu?

—No te comprendo.

—Es fácil, si yo fuese dueño de ese tipo de negocios y me llega una chica como tú, la pongo donde la pueda exhibir y me dé grandes ganancias, aunque fuese entregada por su propio hermano, total, está a años luz de poder reunir tal cantidad de dinero.

—¿Estás insinuando que debería ser prostituta de lujo o algo así?

—Exacto, creo que estás metida en esto por otras razones, te están ocultando, en un Kaiten Kurabu no les generas ni un tercio de ganancias que en un Imekura o deriibarii les darías y además los clientes ni se enteran de quienes son las chicas que se sientan en sus piernas.

—¿Pero por qué?

—No lo sé, pero creo que cuando pueda resolver mi dilema de paso resolveremos el tuyo y sin tener que gastar tal cantidad de dinero.

Kagura está conmocionada por las palabras de Sesshoumaru, si lo analiza puede que tenga razón y si es así, el culpable directo es Naraku y su padre ¿Quién más querría ocultarla? Puede que Sesshoumaru sospeche lo mismo y por eso ha dicho aquello. Ahora más que nunca tienen que ayudarse, salvarían Chiheisen Nishi y ella ganaría nuevamente su libertad.

Con una corta y seca despedida cierran la llamada.

Inuyasha se mueve de un lugar a otro, no se puede quedar quieto y mira su reloj cada diez segundos, desde lo alto de la torre de Tokio tiene una vista privilegiada de la ciudad, al ser viernes hay mucha gente, pero eso no es lo que preocupa al joven Arakami. Kikyo lleva media hora de retraso, eso es raro, por lo general la chica es puntual, ya se está preguntando si es prudente llamarla, cuando está a punto de sacar su celular del bolsillo escucha la suave voz de la chica.

—Inuyasha— Este se acerca apresuradamente y la abraza.

—Me tenías preocupado ¿Te sucedió algo?

—Descuida, no pasa nada, sólo tuve un pequeño contratiempo— Se suelta del abrazo que la mantiene cautiva.

—¿Se puede saber que fue?

—No seas entrometido, Inuyasha, no te debo explicaciones.

—Yo sólo me preocupo por tu seguridad.

—Lo sé y te aseguro que es innecesario— A veces esa actitud tan autosuficiente de Kikyo lo desespera muchísimo ¿Qué le cuesta decir que fue? No es que desconfíe de ella, no lo hace, sólo quiere que "ella" le tenga confianza a "él" y no se encuentre siempre a la defensiva.

_Las mujeres son tan difíciles…_

Ambos se acercan hasta el barandal y observan la ciudad en silencio, Inuyasha desvía su vista a la chica que lo acompaña.

—Sabes, pronto me veré repleto de trabajo, el proyecto del software entrará en etapa de evaluación dentro de un mes— No es que quiera hablarle de su trabajo, pero a veces no sabe de que conversar con ella. Kikyo frunce el ceño.

—Eso quiere decir que te veré menos.

—Bueno, sí, pero no es que te deje de ver, sólo será por menos tiempo.

—¿Aún no puedes devolverle el dichoso proyecto a tu hermano?

—No, creo que ya no le interesa, de hecho creo que ya no se habla con Rin.

—Claro que no, si está más interesado en meterse en líos que no le corresponde.

Inuyasha la mira extrañado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Naraku me comentó algo hace unos días— Inuyasha aprieta los puños, no le agrada para nada que ella sea amiga de ese patán— Me dijo que a tu hermano le gusta jugar a los detectives.

—No me gusta que hables con ese tipo, no es bueno para ti.

—No tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí como para decirme quien puede ser mi amigo o no, lo sabes.

—Te lo repito, no quiero que te pase algo malo.

—Y yo te repito a ti que no me pasará nada, Naraku es incapaz de ponerme un solo dedo encima.

—No sé como puedes estar tan segura, es un hombre impredecible.

—Lo sé por sus sentimientos hacia mi, hasta un ser como él tiene un corazón.

El joven Arakami medita las palabras de su acompañante, él también es conciente de esos sentimientos, pero también sabe que muchas veces es el corazón quien te lleva a cometer los peores actos, los corazones heridos son los más peligrosos.

—Y tú sabes de los míos ¿no?

—Inuyasha no empieces, sabes que nos hacemos daño, lo nuestro no podría ser.

—No sé por que siempre dices eso, no te entiendo, siempre me llamas y quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, pero no quieres mantener una relación, sé que también sientes algo por mi.

—Puede que los sentimientos sean fuertes, pero las circunstancias no son las favorables.

—Llevo esperando por ti desde que nos volvimos a ver, no sé cuando serán las circunstancias favorables para ti, realmente no sé que es lo que esperas de mi.

Sin esperar una respuesta, un ofuscado Inuyasha se aleja del lugar, dejando a la joven observando el paisaje de la bahía de Tokio.

—Sólo espero que me ames a mi y no al recuerdo que tienes de cuando éramos niños, Inuyasha— Responde a la nada.

El joven deja su auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa, camino a su oficina medita todo lo dicho con Kikyo, a decir verdad no se siente seguro con ella, siempre tiene la impresión que lo deja fuera de su vida y eso lo molesta, él respeta y entiende que quiera tener su espacio, pero eso no le da derecho a tenerlo siempre en un tira y encoge, muchas veces ha querido aclarar su relación, ponerle un nombre, pero Kikyo lo evade. Muchas veces ha llegado a pensar que lo más probable es que para ella la relación que tiene con él es igual a la relación que tiene con Naraku, o sea, que es conciente de los sentimientos que le profesan los dos, pero que a ninguno le quiere dar un sí.

Una vez en el pasillo que le corresponde ve la figura de Kagome moverse de un lado a otro, llevando papeles a los escritorios de otras secretarias y hablando relajadamente con ellas, siempre le ha gustado ese gran entusiasmo con que hace las cosas. A decir verdad, cada vez que ve a Kagome una opresión se forma en su pecho, él es conciente de los sentimientos de ella, a pesar de que nunca se los ha dicho y él debe reconocer que no le es indiferente, si es sincero, la primeras veces que ha hablado con ella ha sido por la atracción que se tienen, una atracción que siempre crece, a pesar de que siempre discuten se complementan en muchos sentidos, casi como una unión psíquica, pero cuando Kikyo ha regresado a Japón después de años de no verla todo ha quedado en el limbo, detenido, pero está allí, quien sabe ¿Aquella atracción puede que se prepare para saltar?

Kagome se da la vuelta y lo ve allí parado mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro se acerca al joven.

—¿Y tú tan temprano?

—No molestes— Desvía la vista sonrojado, no puede dar crédito a que se sonroje a estas alturas.

—¿Estás de mal humor? Si es así no la pagues conmigo.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?— Espera un momento, pero nada sale de los labios de su jefe. Toma sus manos y al recibir una mirada interrogatoria por parte de él le sonríe abiertamente— Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…— ¿Cómo hablarle de sus problemas amorosos a la otra chica que te gusta?

—Ya sé, qué te parece si vienes a mi casa, vemos una película y comemos un montón de comida chatarra y en cuanto termine nos alistamos y nos vamos de fiesta con Miroku y quien sea su nueva conquista, aquí entre nos creo que es Sango, aunque ella siempre lo niega ¿Qué dices?— Inuyasha sonríe ante la idea.

—Hace mucho que no hacemos algo así.

—Es que te has distanciado tanto, desde que…— Agacha la cabeza.

—Está bien, haremos todo eso ¿Crees que tu madre lo permita?

—¡Claro que sí! Ella te adora, siempre me pregunta por ti, Souta y el abuelo también.

—Bien, entonces cuando salgamos de la oficina nos vamos a tu casa.

—¡Sí! Ya verás como nos divertimos.

Inuyasha entra a su oficina con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Kagome es tan fácil de querer…_

Se concentra en su trabajo rápidamente, viendo unos contratos es cuando Kagome le anuncia que el secretario de Sesshoumaru quiere hablar con él, esto le parece raro, pero lo deja pasar. Jaken entra cauteloso y se mantiene pegado a la entrada. Inuyasha puede observar cierta aprensión en su mirada.

—¿Qué quiere ese idiota ahora?— Jaken ya ha sido testigo de la "amena" forma de tratarse entre los hermanos Arakami con anterioridad, así que la hosquedad del menor no le extraña.

—No vengo de parte del joven Sesshoumaru, aunque lo que te quiero contar tiene que ver con él directamente.

—Él odia que se metan en sus cosas.

—Lo sé y por eso él no sabe que yo me encuentro aquí en estos momentos.

—¿De qué se trata?— Se reclina en su asiento.

—Mi jefe está investigando algo que afecta a toda Chiheisen Nishi— Suspira intentando serenarse— No me atrevo hablar con el señor Inutaisho, así que lo único que me queda es recurrir a ti.

Inuyasha recuerda lo contado por Kikyo, lo extraño es que si ella sabe algo por que no se lo ha contado o ha intentado hacer algo, sabe que la empresa es importante para su familia, para la de ella también, no por nada su madre es parte de la directiva y su padre cuando vivía trabajó arduo por ella.

—¿Tiene que ver con Naraku, verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

—No lo sé realmente, pero supongo que puedes hacer mucho más que yo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Sesshoumaru aceptaría mi ayuda?

—No lo hará, de eso estoy seguro.

Jaken se acerca al escritorio, saca un folder de la parte interna de la solapa de su saco y lo deja sobre los contratos que Inuyasha ha revisado hace un momento. Sin más que decir el menudo hombre sale de la oficina dejando a un pensativo Inuyasha. Este observa el folder sin estar seguro de que quiera averiguar lo que hay allí adentro, lo toma como si desconfiara del plástico azul que lo recubre, lo abre cautelosamente y se extraña al observar las fotocopias de varios estados de cuenta, boletas, facturas, contratos de prestaciones de servicios, balances y varios documentos más, al mirarlos detenidamente todos tienen que ver con la empresa liderada por Onigumo Kurayami o directamente de Naraku Kurayami. Parece que el asuntos es más serio de lo que ha pensado.

A las seis y media Inuyasha y Kagome se encuentran en la entrada del edifico poniéndose de acuerdo sobre las cosas que comprar y la película que quieren ver, además de llamar a Miroku para que se encuentre con ellos. Distraído con eso no se percata de la entrada de la ex de su hermano en el lugar.

Kagura pregunta por Sesshoumaru en recepción, Ayame con algo de aprensión le indica donde puede encontrarlo. No le gusta esa mujer, aparte de que junto a Kagome y Sango están convencidas que el alejamiento de Rin y Sesshoumaru es sólo temporal, todo apoyadas por el incesante entusiasmo de Kohaku y sus amigos, quienes siempre sostienen que esos dos terminarán casados.

La alta pelinegra entra en la oficina de Sesshoumaru sin siquiera tocar, este y su asistente la miran frunciendo el ceño, Jaken abre la boca para decir algo, pero Sesshoumaru se adelanta.

—Jaken puedes retirarte, hasta el lunes.

—Pero…

—Ya me escuchaste— Sin más, el menudo hombre hace una reverencia para después retirarse del lugar. Aquello no le gusta nada.

Una vez solos, Sesshoumaru mira enojado a su repentina acompañante.

—Te he dicho que no quiero que te pasees por aquí, no es conveniente.

—Lo sé, pero esto es urgente— Se acerca al escritorio y apoya sus manos en la madera— Byakuya, uno de los abogados de Naraku, habló hoy con el jefe del local, escuché que le dio indicaciones de enviarme a Kioto, donde tienen la central, arranqué antes de que se enteraran de que los escuché, por favor ¡tienes que esconderme!

—Cálmate, primero que nada hay que sacarte de aquí— Medita un momento. Se levanta de la silla y toma su saco del perchero— Ven, creo que sé donde te puedes esconder, pero primero debo pasar por mi apartamento, las llaves las tengo allí.

—Gracias, yo…

—Si alguien se entera de esto es mi fin, así que por una vez en tu vida compórtate de manera discreta— Sale a paso apurado de su oficina, seguido más atrás por la mujer. No hablan durante el camino, Sesshoumaru intenta pensar con la cabeza fría, no se explica cual sería el peligro que le puede representar Kagura a Naraku ¿Cuál es el afán de esconder así a su hermana? Una hermana que no es reconocida a nivel social y con un cero interés en los negocios de la familia, ni nada parecido, dejarla que siguiera en sus juergas hubiera sido más fácil, de por sí ella ya se está destruyendo por si sola, no lo comprende.

Al llegar al hall del edificio se dirige al ascensor rápidamente, una vez en el piso que le corresponde entra con ella en su apartamento.

—Espera un momento aquí— La deja esperando en el living mientras él entra en su habitación.

Los minutos pasan a cuentagotas para la afligida mujer, desesperada por la demora de su salvador comienza a caminar de un lado a otro sin poder quedarse quieta, presionando las falanges de sus dedos intenta serenarse infructuosamente, como ultimo recurso sale al pasillo para despejarse, dejando la puerta abierta camina a lo largo del lugar. En medio de su angustia siente el sonido del ascensor abriéndose, de un salto se da vuelta mirando a la joven que le devuelve la mirada extrañada, por un segundo se le cruza la idea que puede ser visita de Sesshoumaru… al fin y al cabo un hombre como él no puede estar solo mucho tiempo ¿no?

—Sesshoumaru está ocupado, así que vuelve otro día.

—¿Eh?— Rin la mira más extrañada aún, no entiende nada, la mira con detenimiento ¿Ella no es la mujer que vio salir del apartamento del frente hace unos meses?—Oye, no sé que te imaginas, pero…

—¿Acaso eres sorda? No puedo creer que los gustos de Sesshoumaru cayeran tan bajo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa? No tienes ningún derecho a insultarme así.

—Ya te lo dije, vete ahora— Con paso altanero entra en el apartamento, no le toma asunto a lo que Rin hiciera en este momento. Se sienta en el sofá a esperar.

Después de unos minutos Sesshoumaru sale de su habitación con unas llaves en las manos.

—Son de un apartamento que es de mi madre, ahora está vacío y está en un sector bastante discreto— Comunica mientras anota la dirección en un papel.

—¿Qué? ¿No me llevarás hasta allá?— Exclama la mujer al ver que Sesshoumaru le extiende el papel.

—Eres lo suficientemente adulta como para llegar por tu cuenta, no tengo por que hacer más por ti.

Kagura mira hacia otro lado, de camino a su oficina ha tenido la ilusión de que él se mostrara realmente preocupado por ella.

—Como digas, por cierto, se me olvidaba, lo siento pero tuve que echar a tu muchacha— Comunica. Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño— Supongo que tendrás algún problema con ella, pero no creo que eso te preocupe ¿no?

—¿Qué muchacha?

—Una chica más o menos de este porte— Indica poniendo la mano a la altura de su barbilla— Delgada con cabello negro hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, con las puntas rizadas, ojos marrones grandes— Ve como él lleva su mano derecha a la cara, parece molesto— ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Pero llamó aquí?

—No alcanzó, salí un momento al pasillo, allí me la tope cuando salió del ascensor.

—Imbécil, es mi vecina del frente— Se siente complicado.

—Entonces no hay problema ¿para que te preocupas? Jamás te ha importado la opinión de tus vecinos.

—Es más complicado que eso.

—¿Cómo?

—No te importa, ahora hazme el favor de irte.

—¡No te la tomes conmigo! Yo no tenía como saber…

—Kagura.

—¡Está bien! Nos vemos— Muy enfadada sale del apartamento.

Sesshoumaru se acerca a un arrimo en donde abre un cajón y saca un paquete de cigarros, toma uno y juega con él entre los dedos. Se acerca al ventanal y se pierde en su contemplación. Suele ser bastante paciente con Kagura, si bien nunca ha sido muy amable con ella que digamos, puede decirse que le tiene paciencia, no por nada han sido novios en un pasado, pero nunca le ha permitido meterse en su vida más de la cuenta, de hecho cuando ha estado dispuesto a eso ella ha preferido irse, sabe que le tiene algún tipo de cariño, pero no sabe si alguna vez realmente la ha querido ¿o simplemente es compasión? ¿lástima mejor dicho? No lo sabe, tampoco le preocupa en demasía realmente. Mira su puerta, suspira exasperado, realmente odia que se meta en sus cosas, _sobre todo si tiene que ver con Rin._

Mira una última vez el cigarro, lo deja sobre la mesa de centro y sale al pasillo. Tendrá que arreglar otro error de Kagura para variar.

Toca la puerta, pero al primer golpe esta se abre, frunce el ceño, Rin suele ser tan despistada.

Da un paso dentro de apartamento llamándola, no recibe respuesta, mira a su alrededor preocupado y ve unos jeans en el suelo junto a una blusa gris perla, los reconoce, se los ha visto puestos a Rin en varias ocasiones ¿por qué dejaría su ropa tirada en medio de la sala?... ¿estará con alguien? Un sabor amargo sube por su garganta. Ve una de las puertas semiabiertas, respirando hondo y soltando el aire lentamente se asoma a la habitación.

Se ha imaginado mil posibilidades de cómo encontrarla, pero esto se le escapa de las manos ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se sienta frente al computador sólo en bragas y un top que no esconde mucho? Primero en bata y ahora esto ¿Qué sigue? ¡¿Desnuda? Ya tiene suficientes tormentos para varios meses.

Carraspea, pero los grande audífonos que Rin tiene puestos no la dejan escuchar, se acerca un poco y ella nota su reflejo en la pantalla, se da vuelta rápidamente sacándose los cascos y al verlo a poco menos de un metro de ella…

—¡Aaaahhhh!— Grita de susto y cae estrepitosamente de la silla revelándole un vista bastante explícita a su vecino.

—¿E-estás bien?— Pregunta sonrojado ¡no recuerda haberse sonrojado en su vida y ahora lo hace! Le extiende una mano para ayudarla, pero ella no reacciona mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?— Grita retrocediendo un poco y al darse cuenta de su posición tan comprometedora trata de cubrirse con sus manos— ¡Degenerado, pervertido!

—¡Cálmate! Ni que yo te hubiera desnudado— Apenas pronunciadas las palabras por la boca del hombre frente a ella la mente de Rin recrea una escena para nada santa con su vecino.

—¡Sal de aquí! —Ni una gota más de sangre cabe en la cara de Rin.

Sesshoumaru levanta las manos a la altura de su cabeza mostrando las palmas, se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación, se detiene en el living, sin darse la vuelta escucha como Rin se pone sus pantalones apresuradamente.

—Ya te puedes voltear— Sesshoumaru la obedece— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre no sabe por donde empezar, observa su postura cautelosa e incómoda, a decir verdad él también se siente algo incómodo, al fin y al cabo no ha esperado que su primer encuentro después de meses sea así.

—Vine a disculparme por Kagura, ella no tenía por que tratarte así.

—No te preocupes, dile a tu novia que no tiene nada que temer— La amargura de su voz no pasa desapercibida por él.

—No es mi novia, sólo es una amiga.

—Que lástima por ti.

—No seas sarcástica, no te queda— Da un paso hacia ella— Además no quiero discutir contigo, sólo…

La muchacha espera que él siga hablando, pero los minutos pasan y la boca del hombre no se vuelve abrir, comienza a impacientarse.

—No te preocupes, se que fue un mal entendido, así que puedes retirarte… supongo— Se rasca la cabeza incómoda.

Pero el joven no se mueve de su sitio, desvía la vista hacia el ventanal.

—¿Sesshoumaru?

En un parpadeo se ve envuelta en los brazos de su vecino, sin pensarlo corresponde el abrazo torpemente.

—Eres chikitita.

—¿Eh?

Kagura mira desde la puerta abierta, se ha devuelto con el propósito de disculparse, pero ve que no es necesario, con cierto pesar se regresa al ascensor.

Sesshoumaru deshace el abrazo después de un rato, la mira fijamente unos segundos antes de retirarse sin mediar palabras. Rin queda helada en su sitio, sin saber como interpretar aquello, aprieta los labios con disgusto ¿Quién se cree él como para confundirla de esa manera? ¡quiere estar enojada con él, no quiere sentirse confundida, ahora sí que sí!

Kagome e Inuyasha acomodados de forma perezosa en el gran sillón del living y rodeados por una gran cantidad de comida chatarra se disponen a ver una película.

—Como me encanta Leonardo di Caprio, desde niña siempre me ha gustado— Comenta Kagome de pronto.

—Es sólo un idiota con cara de gay que ya está muy viejo.

—Estas celoso por que tú no eres actor de Hollywood.

—¿Y para que mierda querría yo ser actor de Hollywood? Ni que me gustara actuar, eso es para nenazas.

—¿Ves? Estás celoso.

—Idiota.

—Ce-lo-so— Canturrea Kagome.

—Cállate y déjame ver la película— Protesta Inuyasha. Se mete a la boca un puñado de nachos y luego se echa salsa de queso directamente en la boca.

—¡Eso es asqueroso!— Reclama Kagome.

—¿Qué? Es lo mismo si los convino en el plato o en mi boca, llegarán igual a mi estómago.

—Eso no le quita lo asqueroso.

Al ver el adorable puchero en la boca de Kagome Inuyasha sonríe maliciosamente, levanta su torso para poder acercarse a ella y con una maniobra rápida la apresa contra el sillón.

—¡Suéltame idiota! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?— Kagome patalea y se retuerce bajo el peso de Inuyasha y este riendo a carcajadas le inmoviliza las manos con su derecha y apresa sus piernas con las propias, con la mano izquierda sujeta la lata de salsa de queso y la apunta a la cara de la muchacha— ¡Ni se te ocurra apretar esa cosa por que me las voy a cobrar bien caro si lo haces!

—Mucho ruido y pocas nueces— Contesta él acercando la lata aún más al rostro de la chica dispuesto a torturarla más.

—Ya verá como suenan las nueces— De un fuerte tirón logra mover su rodilla a la entrepierna del chico dándole un golpe que lo hace ver a Buda sentado en una flor de loto.

—¡Hugh…!— Se queja el chico llevándose las manos al lugar adolorido y cae de costado en la alfombra.

—¡Inuyasha!— Se arrodilla a su lado preocupada y sonrojada— Perdón, perdón, perdón, no creí que te doliera tanto, perdóname.

—¡Maldición!— Logra articular de forma ahogada.

—Dime si puedo hacer algo.

—Sólo… déjame aquí— Contesta escondiendo su rostro en la alfombra.

—¿Qué pasó?— La voz de la madre de Kagome suena preocupada, a su lado Miroku recién llegado observa la situación.

—Creo que la dulce señorita Kagome ha imposibilitado a nuestro querido amigo Inuyasha de poder disfrutar de las vivencias necesarias para preservar el apellido Arakami en un futuro.

Con la ayuda de Miroku logran sentar a Inuyasha sobre el sillón y la madre de Kagome le da un par de analgésicos, después de media hora aproximadamente Inuyasha ya se encuentra mejor.

—Bueno, tienes que reconocer que con Kagome no se juega sucio, galán— Se burla Miroku.

—Cállate— El aludido desvía la mirada molesto.

—Chicos, me voy a arreglar, ustedes espérenme aquí— Comunica Kagome algo incómoda por el enojo de Inuyasha. Sube las escaleras rápidamente, los dos chicos la miran hasta que se pierde en la segunda planta de la casa.

—Que buenas…

—Ni se te ocurra completar la frase— Le advierte Inuyasha a su amigo.

—Aguafiestas— Protesta el aludido. Se quedan un momento en silencio.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?— Interrumpe el silencio Inuyasha de pronto.

—Por supuesto— Contesta con orgullo— No por nada tu padre me tiene tanta confianza, yo nunca fallo.

Inuyasha y Miroku se conocen hace un año y medio aproximadamente, en el momento en que Inuyasha ha asumido su puesto en la empresa al entrar a la universidad Miroku ya era supervisor en recursos humanos, con el tiempo lograría el puesto de encargado, él es unos seis años mayor que el Arakami menor y lleva unos tres trabajando en la financiera. Congenian desde que se conocen y han formado una gran amistad a la que se uniría Kagome al entrar a trabajar como la asistente de Inuyasha, ellos dos le conocen una gran cantidad de "conquistas" a Miroku, pero nunca les ha molestado en gran medida esa actitud del muchacho, sólo es incómodo ver a esas chicas después gritándole al mañoso y ellos sueltan tan sólo un "te lo dije" acostumbrado por la primera advertencia que le dieron cuando comenzaron a conocer su forma de ser.

—¿Lo tienes aquí?

—En el auto, no creo que a Kagome le haga gracia saber que te estás metiendo en cosas que van más allá de lo que te corresponde.

—Es verdad.

—Lo que no entiendo es por que tu hermano o tú no hablan con el señor Inutaisho esta situación, al fin y al cabo él es el más afectado.

—Yo lo hago por que no tengo las pruebas suficientes para levantar una acusación así, sabes que mi padre me tiene a prueba, al primer error estoy fuera, pero Sesshoumaru estoy seguro que lo hace por orgullo y el dárselas de fanfarrón, ya sabes, que salvará la empresa.

—Bueno, hay que comprenderlo, tu padre lo dejó por el suelo la última vez.

—Lo sé, el muy idiota no me habla desde entonces, como si yo tuviera la culpa, no es que tuviésemos una gran hermandad, pero antes por lo menos me dirigía la palabra si era necesario.

—¿Te duele la lejanía de tu hermano?— Cierto tono de burla y comprensión a medias se percibe en su voz, comprensión a medias por que él es hijo único.

—No digas estupideces, ese idiota no me importa— Refunfuña molesto.

—Como digas. Oye, cambiando el tema ¿Por qué Kagome te quería dejar sin hijos?

—No te importa— Se cruza de brazos aún más enojado.

—Sabes que no se debe jugar con los sentimientos de las damas ¿no? Si sigues así te quedarás sin pan ni pedazo.

—Mira quien lo dice— Responde con ironía— Cura Gatica, predica pero no practica.

—Para empezar sabes que vengo de una familia de una larga historia de monjes sintoístas y segundo yo les doy lo que quieren a mis damas acompañantes, a ninguna les he dicho que quisiera algo serio y son consientes de aquello desde el principio.

—¿Y las veces que les has pedido un hijo a tus damas acompañantes? Eso suena a algo muy serio.

—Sólo bromeo, lo sabes también, aún no se me ha presentado la dama que me mueva el piso a tal grado que sienta que será realmente la madre de mis hijos.

—Si claro, a propósito ¿Quién te acompañará hoy?

—Oh, una chica que conocí en un café hoy, fue de último minuto, aún no logro que Sanguito me acepte un cita.

—Sí que te está costando esta.

—Sí, muchísimo.

En eso baja Kagome ya lista y se van a buscar a la acompañante de Miroku a su casa y de allí a una discoteca.

A la mañana siguiente siendo sábado no tienen que ir a trabajar, cosa que alivia a los cuatro comensales que amanecen con colosales resacas.

Por otra parte Sesshoumaru tampoco ha dormido mucho, pero por razones muy diferentes, ha querido averiguar la mayor cantidad de cosas sin tener que comunicarse con su "querida" madre, pero en la noche no ha logrado nada. Suspirando toma su teléfono y contando hasta diez busca el número en la agenda del aparato y sin pensarlo le da a la tecla para llamar. Sólo dos repliques y se siente el tono de voz tan característico de su madre.

—Abendroth.

—Mutter.

—¡Sesshoumaru querido! Hace tanto que no me llamas, sueles abandonarme con tanta rapidez— El sarcasmo es marcado.

—Sólo dame unas respuestas. Necesito saber que tipo de relación tienes con los Kurayami.

Escucha un bufido del otro lado— No me recuerdes a esos estúpidos, no me interesan sus negocios, pero odio que nos involucren en sus estupideces.

—¿Nos involucren?

—Ellos quieren importar varios de sus productos a Europa y para eso han elegido la importadora con la que trabaja tu padre, sabes que él me dejo varios de sus negocios con el divorcio y mucho tiene que ver con esta importadora. Sabiendo el doble estándar con el que se maneja el idiota de Onigumo he advertido al resto de la directiva y lo han rechazado, pero ahora nos insiste, si te soy sincera no entiendo por que si aquí hay tantas otras importadoras.

Sesshoumaru tampoco lo entiende, no tiene ningún sentido.

—Sé que Kurayami también es inversionista de un banco de allá— Comenta Sesshoumaru.

—No lo sabía— Cierto matiz de preocupación se escucha en su voz— ¿Qué banco?

—No lo sé, mi informante no me supo decir.

—¿Qué interés tienes tú en todo esto?

—Naraku, el hijo mayor de Onigumo parece tener un gran interés en la financiera de mi padre y sé que Onigumo está detrás de eso, no tengo claro aún que quieren, pero sé que no es nada bueno.

—Puede ser el hecho que casi se fueron a la quiebra.

—¿Cómo?

—Tu padre te tiene muy mal informado por lo visto— Suspira— Onigumo había invertido gran parte de su capital en unas tierras en Dubai hace como un año más o menos, unos meses después de que terminaras con su hija.

—¿Dubai?

—Sabes lo caro y lo que representa hoy en día Dubai, el idiota ese se las quiso dar de Jeque. En fin, el problema fue que una gran cantidad del capital con el que pensaba hacer la transacción era sospechoso, no era dinero declarado, nadie sabía que tenía tal cantidad de dinero por lo que él que le vendía el terreno terminó por acusarlo, al ser investigado y al ver que cometía fraude contable a una gran escala le fue requisado gran parte de su fortuna y sólo se libró de la cárcel por soborno.

—Pero eso no explica el interés en la financiera.

—Tu padre es un genio en los negocios, pero muchas veces es muy ingenuo. Cuando tú aún eras un niño Onigumo le presentó a Inutaisho un cliente que al final hizo grandes negocios con Chiheisen Nishi, por lo visto se está cobrando el favor por medio de su hijo.

—Aún así…

—No sé que clase de tratos tendrá Inutaisho con los Kurayami, a decir verdad yo comenzaría a dudar.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Necesitas saber algo más?

—El nombre de tu importadora.

—Einige.

—Bien, eso es todo, me mantienes en contacto si sabes algo relevante.

—Claro, sólo te acuerdas de mi para tenerme de reportera, que hijo tan mal educado tengo.

—No empieces, Mutter.

—Tan idiota como Inutaisho, no es justo que mi único hijo se parezca tanto a su nefasto padre.

—Como digas, Tschüß.

—Tschüß.

Y con eso corta la llamada, mira el aparato meditando lo dicho por su madre, para no olvidar nada anota todo lo útil que ha sacado de la conversación, quien lo diría, resulta que ella ha sido más útil que Kagura en meses, aún así, a pesar de contestarle varias dudas, le han surgido otras, para empezar ¿Cómo hizo Onigumo para recuperarse tan pronto? ¿tendrá que ver Inutaisho en eso? ¿cuál es el interés de los Kurayami por la importadora de su madre y la financiera de su padre? ¿será un interés en su familia?... ya siente dolor de cabeza.

El fin de semana pasa rápido y el lunes en la mañana Rin camina a paso apresurado por los pasillos de Chiheisen Nishi siendo seguida por su sobrina que apenas puede seguirle el paso, en la noche anterior ha llegado al apartamento pidiendo alojo y por una razón que no comprende no quiere quedarse sola ni ir a la escuela, por lo que la ha convencido de llevarla con ella a la reunión que tiene ahora con Inuyasha, pero como siempre pasa cuando la sacan un poco de su rutina va atrasada.

—¡Disculpen la demora!— Entra apresuradamente en la oficina, donde se encuentra Inuyasha, Kagome, Kohaku y los chicos. Ella se sienta en el único asiento desocupado en la mesa redonda que forman alrededor del escritorio. Shiori se acomoda en un sillón apartado y se pone a jugar con su celular.

—¿Qué hace Shiori aquí?— Pregunta Hakudoshi extrañado.

—No quiso quedarse en casa y no me quiere decir por que— Comenta Rin— ¿No les molesta, verdad?

—Mientras no haga ruido— Contesta Inuyasha mirándola con el entrecejo arrugado. La aludida le saca la lengua y vuelve su vista al aparato.

La reunión se extiende toda la mañana discutiendo sobre el primer testeo del programa, viendo cuales son las mejores alternativas externas para realizarlo, si contactar con individuales o empresas especializadas y cuales son las mejores y que se puedan ajustar al presupuesto, como coordinador Inuyasha ya tiene una lista más o menos vista, pero los chicos ya tienen experiencias con varias que pueden ser útiles. Viendo los pro y los contra terminan por elegir una empresa que a ambas partes les parece confiables.

Cuando llegan a un acuerdo ya es medio día y por ende deciden comer en el comedor de la financiera, para sorpresa de todos Inuyasha se queda con ellos. En el comedor se les une Sango, Ayame y Miroku.

—Después del almuerzo debes llamar, que no se te olvide— Recalca Rin para después llevar una pieza de sushi a su boca.

—Ya lo sé, no me fastidies— Contesta Inuyasha sorbiendo su ramen.

—Esta es una de las etapas más importantes— Apoya Jinenji.

—Lo que digas— Responde el menor de los Arakami.

—No seas irrespetuoso— Lo regaña Kagome, que sentada a su lado se ve más que contenta.

—¡Feh!

—Si Inuyasha, no le debes dar malos ejemplos a los niños— Se burla Shippo usando el mismo tono que Kagome.

—Cállate idiota— Contesta Inuyasha malhumorado.

—¡Inuyasha!— Vuelve a reprenderlo Kagome.

—Definitivamente el buen humor no es parte de sus virtudes— Comenta Hakudoshi.

—Parece un viejo cascarrabias— Comenta Souten con un puchero— Uno no puede decir ni pío que ya te suelta un "cállate idiota".

—¿Qué, hoy es el día de molestar a Inuyasha?— Pregunta sarcásticamente.

—No sabía que existía ese día, le haré buen provecho a eso entonces— Se burla Shippo.

—¿Es que nunca se cansan?

—No— Contestan en unísono Shippo, Souten y Hakudoshi, el resto ríe divertido.

—No traten tan mal a mi amigo, por favor— Pide Miroku— Miren que o sino los que tienen que aguantar su mal humor por días somos Kagome y yo.

—Sólo por que el chico lindo de los ojitos azules me lo dice le haré caso— Comenta Souten en un suspiro, el chico le sonríe seductoramente.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza— Comenta Sango visiblemente molesta. Miroku sonríe ampliamente.

—Los halagos de las bonitas damas siempre vienen bien, mi querida Sango, claro está que si recibiera uno de tu parte sería el hombre más feliz del mundo— Contesta divertido por los evidentes celos de la chica.

—Ni en tus sueños— Refunfuña ella.

—No hay como ser sincero en el amor ¿Verdad mi querida Kanna?— Afirma Kohaku mientras abraza a su novia, esta no contesta con palabras pero asiente tímidamente y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su novio de forma discreta. A todos les parece una imagen de los mas tierna.

—Aún no sé que cosa te vio mi hermana, con lo idiota que eres— Dice Hakudoshi con los instintos de hermano mayor sobreprotector a todo su esplendor. Kohaku le saca la lengua— ¡Ves! ¡eres un idiota infantil!

—Como si tú fueses muy maduro— Comenta su hermana, todos ríen.

—Definitivamente la madures mental no es el fuerte de los hombres de este grupo— Dice Shiori.

—Ni que lo digas— Concuerda Kagome.

—No me importa— Expresa Shippo— A los diez años no me dieron mi primer Pokemon. A los once no llegó mi carta de Hogwarts. A los diez y seis no me hice jinete de dragón, y a los veinte nadie me otorgó el grado Jedi, si a los treinta no viene Morfeo para decirme que soy el elegido, ahí recién me plantearé madurar.

Un silencio sepulcral se instala.

—... Definitivamente el único que parecía más maduro era Sesshoumaru— Comenta Souten.

—No sé como el idiota ese los soportaba, con lo cerrado que es no me lo imagino con una banda de frikis como ustedes— Dice Inuyasha sin darse cuenta que el tema parece afectar a Rin, de hecho ella trata de disimularlo, sólo Shiori se da cuenta.

—No fue tan difícil, de hecho él también tiene su beta friki— Contesta Kohaku.

—No lo creo…

—Es verdad, es el puto amo del Mario kart en la Wii— Responde Hakudoshi como si fuese lo más increíble del mundo— Nadie maneja el wiimote de una manera tan diestra como él, esa precisión para esquivar y lanzar trampas es de antología.

—Vaya… creo que al final tu hermano tiene una cara oculta— Habla Kagome como si entendiera de lo que hablan.

—Es sólo un imbécil— Contesta Inuyasha.

—No seas tan duro con él— Dice Miroku— Todos tenemos diferentes matices de nuestra personalidad, nadie puede ser totalmente cerrado.

—Sesshoumaru tiene mucho matices ocultos en realidad, es fácil confundirse con él— La forma tan suave de hablar de Rin hace que todo el grupo la mire como si esperaran que siguiera hablando, como si quisieran que les explique la forma de ser de Sesshoumaru. Ella sólo se limita a bajar su vista a su plato.

Ayame sonríe ampliamente como si confirmara sus ideas románticas, mira a Kagome y a Sango con complicidad, los programadores también se miran entre si, Shiori se molesta en cierto modo, para ella Sesshoumaru sigue siendo "el idiota del frente" que hace sufrir a su tía.

—No me gusta ese tipo— Refunfuña la sobrina de Rin.

—La cuestión no es que te guste a ti, sino a tu tía— Exclama Ayame.

—Aun así…

—¡Yo estoy segura que esto es temporal! Verás como ellos tienen un reencuentro de lo más romántico— Expresa Ayame como si viera una telenovela.

—No tengo idea por que te interesa tanto este tema, pero no creas que…— Comienza Rin algo molesta.

—¿Qué es lo primero que quieres hacer cuando eso ocurra? Hay que tenerlo planeado, tiene que ser genial— La interrumpe Ayame.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, abrazarlo, un beso, algo que decirle o un lugar especial para…— Dice Sango siguiéndole el juego a Ayame.

—Patearle las bolas hasta dejárselas de amígdalas— Interrumpe Rin recordando su encuentro del viernes, recobrando su enfado de ese momento.

—Apoyo la moción— Dice Inuyasha entre risas como si estuviese viendo el hecho frente a si. Kagome lo mira incómoda al recordar como ella le ha "pateado las bolas" a Inuyasha el viernes, suerte que el parece no recordarlo o no tomarle importancia.

—Yo también— Secunda Shiori.

—¡Pero eso es totalmente antirromántico!— Exclama Ayame haciendo un puchero.

—Ya, dejen el tema antes de que Rin realmente se enoje con nosotros— Trata de apaciguar Kagome.

Después de eso conversan de temas totalmente triviales, tratando de no tocar cosas personales, una vez terminada la hora del almuerzo se separan. Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha vuelven a sus puestos de trabajo, los programadores cada uno toma un camino diferente, Rin y Shiori se dirigen al apartamento, pero primero pasan al supermercado.

Mientras tanto en un apartamento pequeño a las afueras de la ciudad Kagura se frustra por estar tanto tiempo encerrada, en su celular tiene más de veinte llamadas perdidas de su padre y de Naraku, también unas treinta y cinco de su jefe en el Kaiten kurabu, al final como no ha recibido ninguna de parte de Sesshoumaru ha decidido apagarlo. Ella es una persona que se incomoda fácilmente cuando no puede moverse con libertad y ese apartamento se está transformado en una prisión durante ese fin de semana. Además le ha dado muchas vueltas a su situación, sabe que Sesshoumaru la está ayudando a pesar de su trato mezquino, aún así ella siente que es poco, por primera vez en su vida está tomando conciencia de que si ella no se mueve nadie lo hará por ella. Así que con la determinación de acabar con su dependencia sale del apartamento.

Si conoce bien a su hermano sabe que a estas horas no se encuentra en su oficina, Naraku suele tomarse todo su tiempo para ir a almorzar y de paso estar con alguna de sus conquistas o con su amiga Kikyo, así que su único obstáculo es la secretaria.

En una hora y media llega al centro de la ciudad, le paga al taxi y entra apresuradamente al edificio, sin detenerse sube al ascensor hasta el piso donde se encuentra la oficina de su hermano, al asomarse por el pasillo ve la silueta de la secretaria, preparando un discurso en su cabeza se acerca rápidamente.

—¡Señorita Kagura!— Exclama feliz la joven secretaria— Me alegra verla, pero su hermano no se encuentra en estos momentos.

—Eh… ¡sí! No te preocupes, de hecho vengo a hablar contigo— Hace un ademán como si quisiera decirle un secreto— Necesito que me hagas un gran favor ¿Me ayudarías?

—¿De qué se trata?— Pregunta la otra extrañada.

—Es muy simple, verás, mi padre está organizando… una gran fiestas y para eso necesito una agencia de eventos, por lo que se me ocurre… hablar con Yura Sakasagami, ya sabes, ella sabe todo sobre el glamour y quiero que esta fiesta sea recordada por años— Utiliza el tono hueco típico de las personas que gustan de este tipo de cosas, espera que con eso no sospeche.

—¿Quiere que la llame?

—¿Cómo crees? Yura no toma en cuenta a cualquiera, sólo acepta trabajos de personas que ella piensa que valen la pena, Juuroumaru estuvo trabajando para ella hace un tiempo, así que a él sí lo escucharía, pero ese tipo me da escalofríos, me mira muy raro ¿Podrías ir a hablar con él por mi?

—Claro, ya voy, no se preocupe— Sin más la joven secretaria va en busca del nombrado.

Kagura espera que pase un tiempo para ver si se devuelve, al no hacerlo busca rápidamente en los cajones del escritorio de la secretaria hasta dar con las llaves de la oficina de Naraku. Entra sin perder tiempo.

Mira evaluando por donde comenzar a buscar algo que le pueda servir, mira los estantes en un esquinero y sólo ve libros de finanzas y cosas así, al no ver nada que le llame la atención revisa los cajones del escritorio de su hermano, en ellos encuentra una gran cantidad de carpetas con papeles que ella no sabe interpretar, sin saber exactamente que le puede servir decide llevárselos todos, los guarda en una cartera grande que lleva consigo, se acerca a la puerta para salir de allí, pero se fija en la computadora que se encuentra apagada, sabe que revisarla demoraría más y hay posibilidades de que la secretaria llegue en ese tiempo, pero de todos modos decide encenderla y revisar.

El tiempo que la computadora demora en encender la pone muy nerviosa, una vez pasado el logo del antivirus mira en todas las carpetas que encuentra en el escritorio y en las zona de documentos, hay varias que llaman su atención y decide ir haciendo copias de todas en una carpeta aparte, cuando piensa que es todo lo que necesita busca el cable de su celular para conectarlo a la CPU y poder llevarse los archivos, mientras espera que todos se copien se levanta de la silla mordiéndose una uña de los nervios, la barra que indica la cantidad copiada se llena muy lentamente.

Se devuelve al estante y mira los libros tratando de buscar algo interesante más pausadamente, cuando va a tomar uno su respiración se corta de golpe y se petrifica en el lugar…

Claramente escucha los pasos hasta que la persona se sitúa justo detrás de ella, siente la presencia claramente, su cuerpo comienza a temblar del miedo, sabe perfectamente quien se encuentra a sus espaldas.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí hermanita?— El tono sarcástico de Naraku es muy marcado y Kagura siente que el ríe a pesar de no emitir sonido.

—Y-yo…— Baja el brazo lentamente, pero no se atreve a dar la vuelta y enfrentarlo.

—Te desapareciste todo el fin de semana, Muso me llamó y no está nada contento ¿sabes? Él, al igual que yo, no soporta a las personas que no cumplen con sus obligaciones, a los parásitos irresponsables y que no sirven para nada más que estorbar— El tono de voz cada vez contiene más pizcas de enfado. Ella escucha como su hermano se aleja de ella hasta el escritorio donde aún se encuentra el celular copiando los archivos y la cartera repleta de carpetas. Lo mira por el rabillo del ojo— Ay, Kagura, no sé que hacer realmente, papá está muy enojado contigo, te aguantamos que jugaras con tu novio todo este tiempo por que sólo nos provocas lástima, pero ya te estás volviendo un problema mayor, bueno, no tú, no tienes cabeza suficiente para eso.

—Naraku, por favor…

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Por favor que no te lastime?— El silencio de su hermana lo toma como una confirmación— ¿Qué estás dispuesta hacer con tal de salir librada de esto? Aunque pensándolo bien, si quiero amedrentar a ese estúpido de Arakami y no se meta donde no lo llaman no hay mejor forma que hacerlo con su novia ¿no lo crees?

—N-no… a él yo…

—¿No le interesas? Lo sé— Se burla— No vales nada para nadie Kagura, pero aún así no tengo otros medios ¿Qué más podría hacer?— Finge duda. Kagura es muy predecible, en demasía para él, ha sabido todo este tiempo que esto ocurriría y por eso le ha permito cierta libertad, ha sido cuestión de tiempo el tenerla tan acorralada como para sonsacarle el punto débil de Sesshoumaru guiada por su miedo. Sí, la conoce muy bien, es capaz de sacrificar a alguien más con tal de ella sobrevivir, sangre Kurayami corre por sus venas después de todo.

—No lo voy a entregar a él a cambio de mi, yo no soy como tú— Intenta defenderse dándose la vuelta y encararlo. Naraku ríe por su vano esfuerzo.

—¿No lo eres? Es verdad, tú no eres más que un estorbo en la familia, un peón sin importancia, sé que Arakami hasta se alegraría de saber que desapareces de su vida, a él también sólo le estorbas, no tienes a nadie— La acorrala contra el estante en claro son de burla— Así que resígnate al destino que te tocó, por que para más allá que ser una puta no sirves, agradece que te abriera el camino.

La sujeta de un brazo y la arrastra fuera de su oficina, Kagura comienza a retorcerse para poder librarse, al pasar al pasillo ve a la joven secretaria mirándola sin expresión, Kagura comienza a gritarle pidiéndole ayuda, rogándole, pero la joven sólo se sienta en su puesto a atender su trabajo. Ahora lo entiende, ella ha llamado a Naraku.

Una vez dentro del ascensor Naraku saca su teléfono móvil para llamar al jefe de Kagura, ella al ver esto trata de arrebatarle el celular en un impulso desesperado, pero le es imposible, su hermano es mucho más grande y fuerte que ella. Atestándole un golpe en el estómago la hace pegarse a la pared del fondo, rápidamente mete la llave para detener el ascensor poco antes de llegar al primer piso.

—Resígnate, si no es él, eres tú la que recibirá las consecuencias, no hay otro modo, tú serás la que sufrirá por aliarte en contra nuestra— Dice Naraku con una mueca macabra que hiela la sangre de su hermana.

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas ante el peso de sus actos, no es una decisión de la que se sienta orgullosa, pero es lo único que le queda… espera que Sesshoumaru la perdone algún día.

—Él… él tiene algo con su vecina del apartamento frente al suyo… no sé exactamente que es, pero… parece importarle mucho.

La risa de Naraku se escucha fuerte en el pequeño espacio, nunca se equivoca y las cosas no le pueden salir mejor. Kagura se encoge sobre si misma llorando amargamente.

—Deberías estar feliz, hermanita, eres libre, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana de ahora en adelante… eso sí, espero que tu conciencia no te pese mucho al saber que tu libertad ha costado la de una mujer inocente que no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

Naraku gira nuevamente la llave y al llegar al primer piso sale tranquilamente, mientras que Kagura sigue llorando en el cubículo, las personas que entran tratan de socorrerla, pero ella se levanta como un resorte y corre fuera del edificio, busca en sus bolsillos si tiene alguna moneda y no encuentra nada, no sabe que hacer, su cartera y demás cosas han quedado en la oficina y no se atreve ir a buscarlas, sabe que será peor para ella, nuevamente llorando su desesperación crece, no sabe que hacer, no puede movilizarse ni llamar por teléfono… la situación la supera.

Rin y Shiori con un carrito lleno esperan en una de las largas filas del supermercado para poder pagar, mientras conversan el porque Shiori no quiere regresar a su casa o no quiere despegarse de su tía.

—¿No crees que estás siendo injusta con tu madre?

—Ella es la injusta conmigo, no puede pretender que llame papá a alguien que no lo es, no por que vaya a ser su esposo quiera decir que vaya a ser mi padre.

—Lo sé y te encuentro toda la razón— Rin trata de ser condescendiente— Pero muchas veces debemos ceder un poco para llevar la situación en paz.

—Ella es la que no cede— Responde Shiori ofuscada— Yo ya tuve un padre, no necesito otro, mucho hago aceptando vivir en la misma casa que él..

—¿Has conversado esto con ella?

—No se puede, trato de hacerle ver mi punto, pero está muy cerrada— Baja la vista— Por favor, tía Rin, déjeme quedarme estos días en su casa, no quiero estar en los preparativos de esa boda.

—Está bien, pero eso no explica por que tienes que andar pegada como lapa a mí.

—No sea mala conmigo, no quiero estar sola.

Rin pasa un brazo por los hombros de la adolescente y esta ríe divertida. Una vez pagadas las compras se dirigen a la zona de taxis a esperar uno.

—Me dieron ganas de comer pocky— Dice Shiori de pronto.

—¡No me voy a devolver por unos pockys!

—¡Vamos, no sea malita!— Se cuelga de su brazo como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Si quieres ve tú, pero yo me quedo aquí, no voy a andar con todas estas bolsas por los pasillos.

—De acuerdo, usted espéreme aquí— Sin más la adolescente corre al interior del recinto nuevamente. Mientras Rin acarrea las bolsas hasta una pared y allí se apoya para esperarla, saca su celular del bolsillo y revisa su correo electrónico, estando entretenida en eso no se percata del hombre que se acerca a ella.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Rin— Escucha sacándole un respingo. Lo mira detenidamente y lo reconoce de la reunión de hace unos meses.

—Joven Kurayami…

—Me halaga que me recuerdes— Se acerca hasta estar a poco menos de un metro de ella. Rin se siente acorralada y trata de moverse, pero el hombre pone sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza— No te asustes. Verás, esta es una situación complicada y tú te has visto involucrada, nunca fue mi intención poner una mano sobre ti, pero las circunstancias me han obligado.

Rin no se puede mover, ni decir nada, ese hombre le ha dado mal espina desde un principio y ahora le da terror el tenerlo tan cerca de si misma. Abre la boca para decir algo, sin embargo siente la garganta cerrada e impidiéndole decir algo.

—Me conmueves, eres sólo una victima de las circunstancias, el involucrarte con un hombre tan insensato como lo es Arakami no fue buena idea ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi pensé que podrías tener algo con él, pero no tenía como comprobarlo, son muy discretos ustedes dos por lo visto, pero ahora que lo comprobé quiero que lo tengas claro, él es culpable de todo esto, no me guardes rencor— La toma del brazo derecho obligándola a soltar su celular, sin ninguna delicadeza la arrastra hasta su auto estacionado a pocos metros, ella trata de defenderse, pero el hombre la inmoviliza rápidamente, dentro del vehículo le ordena a su chofer partir.

Después de unos minutos, Shiori sale del centro comercial con sus preciados pockys, sin embargo no ve a su tía por ningún lado, asustada corre hasta donde ve las bolsas de la compra votadas en el suelo, junto a ellas ve el celular olvidado, lo toma entre sus temblorosas manos siempre creyendo lo peor, sin pensarlo busca un número que le pueda servir en la lista de contactos, marca el de Kohaku.

—¡Hola, Rin! sí sé que te debo el estúpido CD drama, pero dame algo de tiempo…

—Kohaku, soy Shiori— Al percibir la voz temblorosa de la menor él se preocupa inmediatamente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?

—S-sí, yo… no sé, necesito ayuda, no sé que pasó, no la encuentro, ella…— Con la voz quebrada trata de hilar las palabras sin mucho resultado.

—Tranquilízate y dímelo con calma— Intenta de apaciguar Kohaku, él también se está poniendo nervioso. La joven toma varias bocanadas de aire intentando frenar las lágrimas y hablar coherentemente.

—Estoy en un Donki, mi tía me esperaba afuera, pero no está, sólo están las bolsas y su celular, no sé, no sé que pasa.

—Tranquila, voy para allá, dime en que Donki estás— Inmediatamente se pone de pie buscando su chaqueta.

—En el de Suginami.

—Voy para allá— Sale de su casa apresuradamente dejando una nota a su hermana en la mesa del comedor.

En menos de media hora— y sin saber realmente como lo ha hecho— llega al lugar indicado.

Rápidamente recorre con la mirada la entrada del centro comercial, en un costado ve a Shiori conversando con un guardia del lugar. Parece estar a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Apenas pone una mano en el hombro de la joven ella se abraza a él con fuerza.

—Tranquila ¿alguna novedad?— Le da palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Ninguna.

—Joven, le recomiendo llamar a la policía— Interviene el guardia— Esto va más allá de nuestro alcance.

—Sí— Asiente Kohaku. Se sienta en una banca con Shiori aún abrazada a él, saca su teléfono móvil de un bolsillo del pantalón y marca al número de la policía— Buenas tardes, quisiera reportar una persona perdida… sí, se llama Rin Mori… eh… una hora más o menos… ¡¿qué? ¿por qué?... pero las circunstancias… pero… ¡argh!— Corta la llamada— Maldición.

—¿Qué pasa?— Shiori lo ve con angustia.

—Dicen que no pueden hacer nada, se considera extraviada a una persona sólo después de veinticuatro horas sin importar las circunstancias.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, no sé que hacer— Dice Kohaku angustiado, decide llamar a sus amigos.

Kagura después de más o menos dos horas tratando de pedir una moneda a las personas que caminan por la acera consigue que una señora le de unos cuantos yens, rápidamente corre al primer teléfono público que encuentra, con manos temblorosas marca el número de memoria, por primera vez agradece tener una buena memoria.

Sesshoumaru se encuentra en su oficina haciendo un informe para su padre, el sonido de su celular lo desconcentra provocándole un leve enojo, mira la pantalla sin reconocer el número, extrañado contesta.

—¿Diga?

—S-Sesshoumaru, soy yo, Kagura… yo— Las palabras se atascan en su garganta.

—¿Estás bien?— Al escuchar su voz temblorosa se preocupa.

—Perdóname, por favor, yo… yo no pensaba, estaba tan asustada, lo siento tanto— Dice en un mar de lágrimas, la culpabilidad la asota como nunca.

—¿Qué sucede? No te entiendo— Sesshoumaru se pone de pie y camina hasta la ventana de su oficina, es perturbador escuchar llorar a una mujer tan fuerte como Kagura.

—Naraku… él me obligó, él quería tu punto débil y yo…— La angustia no la deja hablar con claridad.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo hizo Naraku para encontrarte? Responde— Sesshoumaru comienza a alterarse ¿su punto débil? ¿Qué mierda le habrá dicho?

—Yo fui a su oficina mientras no estaba… creí que era mi oportunidad de ser útil, realmente quería ayudar, pero él llegó y…— Inhala sonoramente reuniendo fuerzas para decir todo, poco a poco e interrumpiéndose por las lágrimas le relata lo sucedido.

—¡¿Qué? escúchame bien, si le sucede algo "yo" acabaré contigo— Sin esperar respuesta de la mujer sale apresuradamente de la oficina, mientras camina a la oficina de su padre llama al celular de Rin para asegurarse de su paradero, al tercer timbre le contesta Kohaku.

—Se…

—¿Dónde está Rin?— Pregunta adelantándose al muchacho. Este se extraña, no cree que alguno de sus amigos lo haya llamado.

—Ella desapareció— Contesta con cautela— Estaba en un centro comercial con su sobrina y…— Le relata lo sucedido.

—No hagas nada— Ordena con un tono de voz que a Kohaku le da un escalofrío del miedo— No quiero que ni tú o tus amigos hagan algo, sólo esperen, cualquier cosa te llamaré— Corta la llamada. Kohaku mira el celular de su amiga con una cara de espanto que altera a Shiori, este la tranquiliza diciendo que "el idiota del frente" como ella lo llama se está encargando de la situación.

Apresuradamente toma el ascensor, pero antes de cerrarse las puertas una mano las detiene, Inuyasha junto a una angustiada Kagome le hacen frente.

—Por tu cara parece que ya te enteraste— Dice Inuyasha— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No es de tu incumbencia, no te metas en esto— Lo reta su hermano.

—Sí es de mi incumbencia— Debate Inuyasha— Sé que esto tiene que ver con Naraku, te guste o no yo también estoy metido en esto.

La determinación en los ojos y la voz de Inuyasha sorprenden a Sesshoumaru aún cuando no lo demuestre, además de que esté enterado de la situación como para sospechar del heredero de los Kurayami.

—¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

—Más de lo que crees, yo también lo estaba investigando, pero por lo visto decidió atacarte a ti antes que a mi— Responde él mientras sube al ascensor seguido de la mujer y los tres se encaminan a la oficina de Inutaisho— Por lo que sé debe ser por que usabas a su hermana.

—No creo que sea sólo por eso— Comenta el mayor. Inuyasha se sorprende de que coopere con él.

—¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?— Esta vez pregunta Kagome.

—El hecho de que Inutaisho no me creerá nunca si no le presento verdaderas pruebas de lo que digo— Dice con pesar— De todos modos, ahora me tiene que escuchar— Completa con ira contenida. Inuyasha lo mira con detenimiento, nunca ha creído ver a su hermano afectado por algo.

—Oye, no exageres, además que tú te lo has buscado— Apenas pronunciadas las palabras Inuyasha siente como su hermano lo empuja contra la puerta del ascensor. El menor mira sumamente enojado al mayor y lo empuja de vuelta.

Kagome se paraliza al ver a los hermanos Arakami peleando, a decir verdad ella recién se está enterando de lo que sucede, la situación la tiene nerviosa, no sabe cómo reaccionar realmente. Cuando ve que ya se están golpeando a puño limpio ella reacciona.

—¡Alto los dos! ¡golpeándose no solucionarán nada!— Se frustra por que ambos hombres no le hacen caso— ¡Deténganse!— Intenta ponerse entre ambos, pero Sesshoumaru no frena a tiempo y sin querer la golpea en una mejilla haciéndola caer contra Inuyasha.

—¡Idiota hijo de perra, no se te ocurra volver a tocar a Kagome en tu puta vida!— Explota Inuyasha, este intenta volver golpear al mayor, pero Kagome lo abraza impidiéndoselo.

—¡Basta! ¡se comportan como un par de mocosos!— Reprende Kagome mirando a ambos con reproche— ¡Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que se peleen como bestias! Rin está primero ahora…

Sesshoumaru desvía la mirada e Inuyasha suspira tranquilizándose, en eso sienten el "¡plin!" de que acaban de llegar al piso que corresponde, fuera del ascensor tratan de arreglarse lo que más pueden por la resiente pelea.

Hablan con la secretaria y esta los deja pasar asustada, ambos hijos de Inutaisho llevan caras de pocos amigos, sobretodo el mayor.

Inutaisho levanta la cabeza extrañado de ver entrar a sus dos hijos juntos.

—¿Qué...?

Interrumpiendo a su padre Sesshoumaru apoya ambas manos en la superficie del escritorio.

—Dime donde está Naraku— Demanda peligrosamente tranquilo.

—¿Por qué…?

—Sus teléfonos de contacto que aparecen en los préstamos de servicio son falsos— Lo interrumpe de nuevo—Es un descuido demasiado grande para alguien de tu experiencia.

—El correo electrónico tampoco es real, rebota— Apoya Inuyasha— Dinos que sucede, papá.

—¿Tanto alboroto por unos teléfonos mal escritos?— Se levanta enojado por la acusación que lee entre líneas.

—Ese imbécil se atreve a burlarse de mi, no le perdonaré esto y no seré condescendiente con quienes estén involucrados— Advierte el primogénito parándose más recto dejando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Rin ha desaparecido y sabemos que es por obra de Naraku— Aclara Kagome al ver la expresión de duda de Inutaisho, aunque ella tampoco tiene muy claro el punto neurálgico de todo esto.

—Además de varias irregularidades cometidas por él, esto también te afecta, papá— Secunda Inuyasha.

—Lo he investigado por meses, incluso mi madre está enterada de esto, así que no vengas con que no sabes nada— Reclama Sesshoumaru— No es algo que el Comandante perro pueda ignorar.

Inutaisho mira a los tres como si intentara resolver un complejo acertijo, respirando profundo apoya las manos en la superficie del escritorio.

—Bien, los escucho ¿Cuál es el gran descubrimiento que hicieron?— Pregunta mirando fijamente a su primogénito como si lo retara.

—Inuyasha— Llama a su hermano sin mirarlo— Dile lo que sepas— Ordena. El aludido lo mira incómodo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No tengo tiempo ahora— Mira a su padre significativamente, este nunca había visto tal determinación en su hijo, aún más algo en sus ojos que no sabe interpretar, pero sólo puede comprender que el motivo es esa jovencita. Nunca le ha gustado para su hijo, pero tampoco es tan inhumano como para desear que le suceda algo, rápidamente anota la dirección y la oficina de Naraku en un post-it que se encuentra en su escritorio, se lo entrega a su hijo. Sesshoumaru sólo hace un asentimiento de cabeza antes de salir a toda prisa.

—Ustedes dos— Llama Inutaisho— Me deben una buena explicación.

Sesshoumaru se desespera en el ascensor, una vez en la primera planta sale del edificio ignorando a Ayame quien trata de hablarle, a ella también la han llamado contándole lo sucedido.

Sesshoumaru sale a la calle y detiene al primer taxi que encuentra, por primera vez en su vida le frustra el hecho de no haber sacado su auto. En el vehículo saca su celular para llamar a Jaken y le da instrucciones de llevar todo lo investigado a Inutaisho y apoye a Inuyasha en la explicación de la situación, más no le menciona nada de Rin o lo que haría él ahora.

El mayor de los hermanos Arakami llega al edificio donde el mayor de los hermanos Kurayami tiene su apartamento. Un edificio mucho más lujoso que en el que viven Sesshoumaru y Rin, sin detenerse en esos detalles el joven intenta entrar apresuradamente al edificio, pero es detenido por el guardia.

—¡Señor!— Se coloca justo frente a él impidiéndole el paso— Si no es invitado por algún inquilino no puedo dejarlo pasar.

—¿Donde está el estúpido de Naraku?— El pobre guardia traga seco ante el amenazante tono del hombre frente a él y que más encima sea mucho más alto no ayuda tampoco.

—E-el señor Kurayami estuvo hace poco aquí, pero salió tan rápido como entró— Una palabrota es murmurada por el peligroso sujeto.

—¿Venía acompañado de alguien?

—S-sí, una jovencita muy mona, eso sí ella…

—¿Dónde fueron?— Lo interrumpe.

—No lo sé, el señor Kurayami jamás habla de…— Pero no sigue hablando, ya que el joven sale a paso firme del edificio, el guardia lo observa hasta que lo ve subir a un taxi— Debí hacerle caso a mi madre cuando me dijo que estudiara pedagogía.

Sesshoumaru decide ir a su propio apartamento esta vez para sacar su propio auto, Un Hyundai Elantra de color negro, no es muy afín al manejo, de hecho lo evita, pero tampoco ha podido rechazar el regalo de su padre en su último cumpleaños. Yendo rápidamente a su apartamento para tomar las llaves —y algo más— baja nuevamente odiando los ascensores, en el estacionamiento toma su auto y sale lo más rápido posible.

En poco tiempo se estaciona frente a las puertas del edificio donde se encuentran las oficinas de los Kurayami, sin importarle que pudieran darle un parte de infracción camina rápidamente entrando en el lugar, esta vez el recepcionista no ha notado como entra ya que en ese momento hay un gran número de personas entrando y saliendo. Al subir y dar con la oficina que busca se dirige impetuosamente a la secretaria de su enemigo. Tras preguntarle varias veces el paradero de su jefe y después de varias evasivas de la joven Sesshoumaru se da cuenta que no tiene idea de donde está, observa que la joven está a punto de un colapso nervioso, seguramente su puesto es un gran peso en la conciencia de la joven. Al no obtener nada sale nuevamente maldiciendo su suerte, no tiene nada, ni la más mínima pista, cuando se dispone a subir a su auto y llamar a Kohaku para saber el último lugar donde se ha visto a Rin una conocida voz lo llama entre las personas que transitan por allí.

—¡Sesshoumaru!— La mujer corre hasta su encuentro, pero al ver el duro reproche frena su impulso— Sé donde puede que la tenga— Dice cuando llega a su lado.

—Habla.

—Me dijo que mi libertad costó la de ella, yo creo que la llevó al Kaiten Kurabu.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¡Te lo habría dicho si no me hubieras cortado la llamada!

—Como sea, muéstrame el camino— Contesta indicándole con la mirada que suba al auto.

En poco tiempo llegan al barrio de Kabukichō, a Sesshoumaru le sorprende que a estas horas el lugar está tan rebosante de gente, claro, no dice nada al respecto, Kagura le indica una calle hacia el sur del barrio, un poco antes de la salida, la mujer apunta un local poco discreto, las paredes pintadas de calipso y un gran letrero de neón violeta en el que dice "Dakishimete!" en la entrada del recinto.

Se sitúa en un estacionamiento público. Kagura no se atreve a bajar del auto y mira preocupada la entrada del local, Sesshoumaru lo nota por lo que le hace el trabajo fácil, al fin y al cabo no tiene tiempo de preocuparse por traumas ajenos.

—Dime como puedo encontrar a tu hermano— Ordena.

Kagura parece salir de su trance al escuchar la voz del hombre que espera su respuesta. Se muerde los labios nerviosa de estar allí.

—La oficina del encargado del local se encuentra al fondo del lugar, hay una cortina morada en el salón principal que disimula una puerta que da a un pasillo, es la última puerta, si te pierdes pregunta por Muso— Responde recobrando su temple.

—Bien— Sesshoumaru saca unos cuantos yenes de su billetera y se los da a Kagura, esta lo mira extrañada— Aléjate de esta zona si no quieres que te atrapen de nuevo, vuelve al apartamento que te presté y no te muevas de allí hasta que te avise.

Kagura no está segura de decirle que ha perdido la llaves y su celular así que se limita a asentir. Al salir del auto toman direcciones contrarias.

Sesshoumaru camina lo más sereno posible, nunca se ha imaginado a si mismo en un lugar así_._

Después de pagar la entrada se da cuenta que el recinto no es muy grande en realidad, las paredes recubiertas de madera y telas de colores violáceos combinadas con luces bajas y constante humo de cigarro aseguran un buen anonimato. Al pasar por el hall de entrada se adentra en un espacio amplio en el que ve unos sillones individuales color beige contrastando con el resto del lugar, sobre una tarima redonda al centro del círculo de sillones hay un grupo de chicas contorneándose al ritmo de la música y en cada sillón hay varios hombres sobretodo mayores y cada uno tiene una chica en el regazo manoseándolas y besándolas. El imaginar que esa es la realidad diaria de Kagura y que quieren hacerle eso mismo a Rin le induce un asco horrible.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos al fondo del salón reconoce la dichosa cortina morada, cuando se dirige allí una chica se le adelanta y lo toma del brazo.

—Hola guapo, ya se desocuparon varios sillones ¿No quieres sentarte y relajarte?— Habla con tono seductor. Sesshoumaru la mira entrecerrando los ojos. La chica sólo lleva puesto ropa interior de encaje rosado y una falda-cinturón negra que no esconde nada.

—Busco a Muso.

—El jefe está ocupado ahora mismo ¿No prefieres esperarlo con buena compañía?— Apega sus senos a su brazo. Al observar la cantidad de viejos en el lugar cree entender que debe estar desesperada por uno más joven.

—No lo creo, llévame con él— Ordena tajante mirándola duramente. La chica suspira derrotada y murmura algo que no logra escuchar, después le indica que la siga, cruzan la puerta tras la cortina. El pasillo es angosto y hay varias personas apoyadas en las paredes, la mayoría mujeres que se arreglan el atuendo o el maquillaje, a lo largo del pasillo hay por lo menos unas diez puertas, cinco por cada lado. Zigzagueando ente las personas llegan hasta la última puerta. La chica le sonríe.

—Supongo que no tienes una cita con él.

—Limítate a tu trabajo— Contesta poniendo una mano en la manilla, pero antes de abrir la joven lo detiene.

—Muso es peligroso, más aún el tipo que está ahora con él, por tu mirada no creo que estés aquí como cliente o para hacer negocios— Espera alguna clase de respuesta, pero sólo recibe una mirada que denota superioridad. Suspira exasperada— Solo no lograrás nada, sea lo que sea que te propones.

Sesshoumaru la mira unos segundos más tratando de descifrar el por que le dice aquello, su suerte no debería importarle a una ramera.

—Es algo que debo hacer— Y con esta escueta respuesta se suelta del agarre y abre la puerta.

La joven sonríe como si lo compadeciera.

Dentro de la habitación se encuentra con un panorama que le hace hervir la sangre. Ambos hombres se encuentran sentados en un gran sillón verde oscuro, cada uno en un extremo y al medio de ambos está Rin vistiendo muy parecido a las rameras del local, parece dormir recortada, pero sabe que no es un sueño voluntario.

Ambos hombres lo miran tranquilamente.

—Te dije que la estúpida de Kagura le diría— Comenta Naraku despreocupadamente.

—No debiste dejarla ir, igual generaba ganancias— Contesta Muso como si hablara del clima. Pasa perezosamente la mano por el muslo expuesto de la joven inconciente como una provocación.

Sesshoumaru lleva su mano a su espalda, después de todo el auto no ha sido lo único que ha sacado de su hogar.

—Sé lo que estás pensando— Dice Naraku— Pero no te preocupes, tu noviecita está tomando una siesta solamente.

Sesshoumaru lo apunta con el arma que lleva consigo.

—No es necesario que lleguemos a esos términos, Arakami, todo tiene solución, un acuerdo que puede beneficiarnos a ambos.

—No lo creo— Saca el seguro del arma. En ese momento siente otra arma pegándose a su nuca, ladea un poco la cabeza para ver por el rabillo del ojo encontrándose con un tipo de más de dos metros, Sesshoumaru es alto, pero este tipo lo es por mucho más, con una mueca burlona muestra sus dientes disparejos.

—Ese es Goshinki— Presenta Muso mientras se pone de pie. Le sorprende que a Sesshoumaru no parece importarle tener un arma apuntándole directamente en la cabeza— Si no cooperas él no dudará en volarte los sesos.

—Esto no es contigo, así que cállate— Espeta. Mira a Naraku— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ganar con todo esto?— Baja el arma, pero la mantiene firme en su mano.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se esparce por los labios del aludido— Un hombre de negocios, después de todo— Comenta sarcásticamente. Mira a Goshinki dándole la muda orden de bajar el arma, el guardia y Muso salen de la oficina ante esta mirada— Sé que me investigas hace tiempo, pero que aún no tienes las pruebas suficientes ¿o me equivoco? No por nada no me has demandado o no has corrido a los pies de tu padre.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿De ti? No, creo que ya te lo dije una vez, no eres más que un peón de este juego, sin embargo hay peones más difíciles que otros y estos hay que ponerles un ojo encima.

—No creas que me intimidas.

—Lo sé, pero sé que tú sí tienes miedo, ahora sé cuanto te importa esta chiquilla— Pasa sus dedos por la densa cabellera negra.

—Déjala fuera de esto, ella no tiene nada que ver— Da varios pasos hasta situarse a menos de un metro de donde está sentado su enemigo, pero este lo sorprende sacando un arma de su solapa y apuntarlo, por reflejo él también apunta.

—Puedo jugar muy sucio si quiero— Saca el seguro— Y tengo todas las ventajas que se puedan tener, no creas que me tienes acorralado, no es así, ahora estás en mí terreno, no te precipites.

—¿Qué es lo que ganas con todo esto?— Reitera.

—Mucho más de lo que crees, este es mi trato: Si no me entregas a tu padre en bandeja de plata ella será quien sufre las consecuencias— La apunta con el arma— Y si lo haces te dejaré ser feliz junto a tu mujercita ¿Qué dices?

—¿Inutaisho?

—Sabes a que me refiero, este trato no se lo podría hacer al estúpido de tu hermano por que es demasiado arrebatado, pero sé que tú eres más sensato.

—Planeaste todo desde un principio— Es una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Por supuesto, jamás me subestimes, todo desde que metí a la estúpida de mi hermana en este burdel, sabía que recurriría a ti y sabía también que podría arrebatarte algo para llevarte a esta situación, lo que importa es que Inutaisho tiene algo que me pertenece por derecho, lo recuperaré y tú me ayudarás— Se levanta de su asiento dejando su arma sobre el sillón al mismo tiempo que su contrincante baja su propia arma y la vista pensando en lo dicho, no puede creer que haya sido tan estúpido como para caer en el juego de Naraku. Cuando se dispone a abrir la boca para decir algo la puerta se abre estrepitosamente.

—¡Policía!— Grita Muso entrando a carrera en la oficina y saliendo de la misma manera al llevarse algo del escritorio.

—Piensa en lo que te digo, si no es Inutaisho es Rin— Sin decir nada más sale tras Muso.

Sesshoumaru toma a la joven inconciente en sus brazos después de cubrirla con su chaqueta, al salir de la oficina todo el lugar es un caos, intentando orientarse siente que lo toman de un brazo.

—¡Ven por aquí!— Es la chica de hace un rato. Lo conduce hasta el exterior por una puerta trasera— ¡Aquí está!— Grita a un grupo de personas que se encuentran reunidas, entre ellas reconoce a su hermano, frunce el ceño al verlo.

—Inuyasha…

—¡Keh! No pongas esa cara, de todos modos el merito no es mío— Indica a una mujer junto a él— ¿Recuerdas a Kikyo?

Mira a la chica que le devuelve la mirada como si lo desafiara, si es sincero no la recuerda para nada.

—¿Cómo…?

—Sé que clase de persona es Naraku y sus tratos con Yakuzas— Contesta la mujer— Esta vez llegó muy lejos, aunque si Kagome no me hubiera llamado no me entero de esto.

—¿Kagome?— Pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido.

—Sí, pero lo importante ahora es llevar a esta chica al hospital para que la revisen— Al descifrar lo que quiere decir entre líneas a Sesshoumaru le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda. Sólo se limita a asentir con la cabeza, antes de caminar hasta la ambulancia que espera mira a la chica que lo ha ayudado.

—No te preocupes por mí— Le sonríe de forma limpia. Sesshoumaru asiente nuevamente y camina.

Conduce tras la ambulancia hasta el Keio University Hospital tras la insistencia de Kikyo de que sea en ese hospital en específico. Al llegar se encuentra con Shiori, los amigos de Rin y Kagome, seguramente Inuyasha los ha llamado.

Ven a la camilla donde se llevan a Rin con una gran opresión en el pecho.

Tras él llega Inuyasha junto a Kikyo, apenas Kagome lo ve se le abraza escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—¡Ey! —Apunto de reclamarle se da cuenta de la congoja de la joven, así que le pasa la mano por la espalda sonriendo levemente. Kikyo no pierde de vista la expresión de Inuyasha, este la mira al saberse observado, se sonroja y separa a Kagome de si— No te preocupes, todo ha salido bien.

—Sí, es lo bueno, no pasó a mayores— Mira la puerta por donde han llevado a su amiga— Eso espero.

—Estará bien— Habla Kikyo sobresaltando a los otros dos. Ella mira de lleno a Kagome— Aún no sé por que me llamaste a mi precisamente.

Kagome se sonroja— Bueno, escuché una vez a Inuyasha maldecir por que no le hacías caso de que Naraku era malo para ti, así que pensé que si alguien podía hacer algo esa eras tú.

Kikyo asiente, da media vuelta para irse, mira a Inuyasha— Nos vemos después.

—Espera, yo…— Lucha con las palabras— Te juzgué mal, perdóname.

—No pasa nada, yo también lo abría hecho— Cuando está a punto de caminar para irse choca de frente con un doctor, al subir la mirada se encuentra con unos tranquilos ojos.

—¡Kikyo, que alegría!— Esboza un sonrisa limpia.

—Suikotsu…

—Hace mucho que no hablamos. Bueno, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo— Dice algo tímido— Tengo una emergencia, después te veo.

—No te preocupes— Dice tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. Inuyasha los mira insistentemente con el entrecejo arrugado— Otro día hablamos… cuida de la chica que vas a atender, es una muchacha que se ha visto envuelta en algo que no es bueno.

Suikotsu parpadea repetidamente, Kikyo no suele hablar mucho y menos con ese tono tímido.

—no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo— Hace una corta reverencia antes de entrar a sala de diagnóstico, pero justo ante siente que alguien le quema la nuca con la mirada, al darse vuelta se encuentra con dos pares de ojos ambarinos mirándolo duramente, uno como si digiera "no te metas con mi chica" y el otro "Si algo sale mal te mataré" traga saliva tratando de imaginar en que mierda se ha metido.

Después de que el doctor se perdiera de vista Sesshoumaru mira a su hermano con una pregunta muda, este le devuelve la mirada y suspira, se acerca a él a paso lento.

—Papá dijo que investigará por su cuenta.

Sesshoumaru no dice nada, aún le da vueltas la oferta de Naraku.

—¿Él ha adquirido algo valioso en este ultimo tiempo?

Inuyasha lo mira extrañado— No que yo sepa.

El mayor desvía la cabeza molesto, el menor no sabe exactamente que le sucede así que es mejor no ahondar más si no quiere que lo del ascensor se repita.

—No es necesario que te quedes aquí, yo me haré cargo de todo— Dice el mayor de pronto después de un corto silencio. Inuyasha mira la puerta como si esta le diera respuestas, mira a Kagome conversar con los amigos de Rin, no sabe realmente si deba irse o no, de todos modos algo de aprecio se ha ganado su socia. Camina hasta Kagome sin responderle a su hermano.

Shiori mira a hurtadillas al salvador de su tía, él se encuentra apoyado en un rincón con la mirada fija en la puerta, no tiene ninguna expresión en su rostro, de hecho pareciera que nota cierto fastidio, pero sabe que está preocupado por Rin… _No es tan idiota como ella pensaba._

Camina hasta él algo nerviosa.

—Gracias por salvarla— Susurra algo contrariada. Sesshoumaru la mira un breve segundo antes de volver su vista a la puerta— Ella más que mi tía es como una hermana mayor para mi, no sabes cuanto me angustié, no sabía que pasaba, si ella…

—Estará bien, es fuerte— Espeta. Shiori lo mira de lleno, por un segundo creyó ver una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, sí, a ella también le molesta que no se sepa que es lo que tiene su tía.

—Mi tía ha estado sola por mucho tiempo, no es que sea fuerte, sólo es que no tiene a quien mostrarle sus debilidades— El hombre frunce el ceño como muestra de que la está escuchando— Sabe que me tiene a mi y a sus amigos, pero jamás nos dice que es lo que la afecta, ella se muestra feliz y despreocupada como una máscara para ocultar su miedo.

—Su miedo…— Susurra.

—Sí, su miedo a la soledad.

—No está sola.

—El que uno esté rodeado de gente no quiere decir que no esté solo, mi tía es como un pajarillo, no permanece mucho tiempo en un lugar o con las personas, estoy segura que de ese apartamento terminará yéndose en poco tiempo, cuando algo la afecta lo hace— El hombre aprieta sus labios con disgusto, no le gusta ese pensamiento. No, ella no puede irse— Yo siempre tengo que perseguirla, incluso soborné para saber su paradero… no quiero que me deje atrás.

Sesshoumaru la mira— Tal vez no es su intención, simplemente sabe que tú darás con ella.

—Puede ser— Contesta algo sonrojada— Aún así tengo la sensación de que ella siempre escapa, comprendo sus razones, pero…— Mira al hombre que le devuelve la mirada como insistiendo en que hable— No lo sé, ella deberá aprender que no debe vivir con el miedo de que todos nos iremos.

—Pero si ella es la que se va…

Shiori toma asiento en unas sillas a su lado, Sesshoumaru la imita.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que soy su familia completa?

—Sí.

—Es verdad, no lo dije en un sentido figurado. De sus abuelos nunca hemos sabido nada, ni paternos ni materno o si tiene tíos tampoco, ella se crió con sus padres y dos hermanos como única familia, uno de ellos mi padre… pero cuando tenía seis años mis abuelos fueron a buscar a mi tío, el hermano de al medio, a una fiesta, cuando volvían tuvieron un accidente, un camionero se quedó dormido… murieron los tres, no los conocí. Mi padre como ya era mayor de edad pidió la tutela de mi tía y la ganó, desde entonces fueron sólo ellos dos, hasta que poco tiempo después mi padre conoció a mi madre, se enamoraron y se casaron, pero mi tía nunca se llevó bien con mi mamá, aún así ambas se soportaban para no tener problemas con mi papá, cuando mi tía tenía diez años nací yo, desde siempre nos llevamos bien y los problemas con mi mamá parecían disminuir, pero…— Trata de secarse las lágrimas, pero le era imposible. Toma aire ruidosamente— Mi padre murió hace unos tres años y medio más o menos, una explosión en la fábrica en donde trabajaba… fue horrible, no se podía reconocer fácilmente… desde entonces los problemas con mi mamá fueron peores, discutían a diario, al final mi tía se fue de la casa sin siquiera avisar, desde entonces se ha mudado unas cinco veces y yo siempre tengo que averiguar a donde se va.

Sesshoumaru que se encuentra atento al relato de la adolescente no sabe que decir, mira la puerta una vez más tratando de imaginar el peso sobre los hombros de Rin.

—Así que— Continúa Shiori— Cuídala, es lo que más necesita ahora, que alguien la proteja.

—Ya fallé una vez…

—Hay cosas que son inevitables, no se puede estar las veinticuatro horas pendiente de una persona, pero sé que si ella siente que tú estás con ella, sobretodo tú, ella será feliz, pero te tendré vigilado ¿Eh? Aún no eres santo de mi devoción, pero sé que no la defraudarás— Se levanta de la silla y camina hacía el grupo de personas que conversan dejándolo sólo nuevamente, pero con un mar de pensamientos encontrados.

En un cuarto de hora más sale el doctor de la sala con una sonrisa en los labios. Todos se dirigen a él.

—Soy el doctor Suikotsu Shichinintai— Se presenta— Y les tengo buenas noticias— Observa la cara de alivio de la mayoría, excepto por el tipo que lo mira seriamente.

—¿Y bien?— Pregunta Inuyasha al ver que no sigue hablando.

—La joven se encuentra en buenas condiciones, hemos constatados de que no ha sufrido ninguna lesión física y sólo se encuentra anestesiada con cloroformo, en poco tiempo debería despertar.

—¿Cuándo?— Interroga Shippo.

—No sabría decirles, no se puede determinar la cantidad de cloroformo inhalado, al ser una sustancia que sale del organismo con rapidez, por suerte no fue una cantidad tal como para comprometerle la salud, así que no creo que sea mucho.

—Eso es un alivio— Comenta Souten llevándose una mano al pecho. Los demás asienten.

—En cuanto despierte será interrogada por un oficial, después de esto le daré el alta.

—Ya veo— Dice Kohaku. al ver las muecas incómodas de todos Suikotsu supone que la paciente es alguien muy querida.

—No se preocupen, mi hermano Bankotsu es cuidadoso y tratará de no alterarla.

—Eso espero— Habla Sesshoumaru con un ligero tono amenazante.

—Oh, se lo aseguro, por lo que he sabido del caso le recomiendo que busque un buen abogado, mi hermano Renkotsu es excelente en este tipo de casos.

—No hay problema con eso, a la rata de Naraku la eliminaremos nosotros— Fanfarronea Inuyasha.

—¿Rata? Mi hermano Mukotsu es un excelente fumigador— Comenta con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias doctor, tendremos en cuenta sus sugerencias— Dice Kagome tratando de ser condescendiente.

—No se preocupe, yo…— En eso Shippo hace un ademán de entrar a la sala de la paciente— ¡Sal de allí imbécil si no quieres que te destaje!

Todos quedan helados ante el grito del doctor y el ver la transformación de su expresión de apacible a iracunda en menos de un segundo.

—Yo…

—¡Te juro que te daré a mi hermano Kyokotsu que es peleador de lucha libre y que te de la paliza de tu vida, idiota!— Un silencio se instala hasta que el mismo doctor lo rompe tosiendo ligeramente— Oh, perdón, es que a veces no me puedo controlar, discúlpame jovencito, pero no te he dado permiso para ver a la paciente— Ríe despreocupado, a todos les da un escalofrío de espanto.

—C-como usted diga…

—Bien, cuando la paciente recobre la conciencia los vengo a ver— Y sin más se va por el pasillo. Todos lo miran hasta que se pierde.

Sesshoumaru mira a los presentes— No es necesario que se queden aquí, una vez que despierte la llevaré a su apartamento y cuidaré de ella.

—Pero…— Comienza Jinenji.

—Les aseguro que estará bien.

—Nos quedaremos hasta que despierte y asegurarnos que está bien— Contesta Hakudoshi cruzándose de brazos. Sesshoumaru desvía la cabeza resignado. Cerca de una hora después regresa el doctor junto a un hombre de una larga trenza azabache vestido de policía.

—Les presento a mi hermano Bankotsu— Este hace una pequeña reverencia— Me acaban de mandar un beeper de que la paciente despertó, en un momento podrán hablar con ella.

Ambos hombres entran a la sala de la paciente, cuando todos comienzan a desesperarse los hermanos salen.

—¿Y bien?— Pregunta Sesshoumaru.

—Todo en orden— Responde Bankotsu, le entrega un papel a Sesshoumaru, también a Shiori, Kohaku e Inuyasha— A esta dirección y a la hora citada tendrán que ir a declarar, no falten. Señorita— Se dirige a Shiori— Preséntese con quien sea su tutor. Que tengan una buena tarde— Se va por el pasillo mientras pasa una mano por su trenza.

Suikotsu les sonríe— La trenza se la mantiene Jakotsu, mi hermano que es estilista, es muy bueno, aunque algo rarito— No saben de donde salió el dato, pero no dicen nada al respecto. Sesshoumaru se coloca frente al doctor, este lo mira expectante.

—¿Le darás el alta o no?

—¡Ah! Eso, sí, en un momento salgo con ella— Entra a la habitación. Un par de enfermeras salen.

—No se preocupen, el doctor siempre es así, no sabemos por que no le gusta que las personas vean a sus pacientes en las salas de enfermos, pero es un muy buen doctor— Comunica una antes de irse.

Al rato sale con la muchacha en una silla de rueda, viste una bata de hospital. Sonríe abiertamente al ver a todos allí.

—Aquí se las doy sana y a salvo— Dice Suikotsu— Ya sabes si quieres tratarte ese diente picado te recomiendo a mi hermano Ginkotsu que es un excelente dentista— Le dice a Rin, esta le asiente dando a entender que es algo que han hablado dentro de la sala— Nos vemos— Sonríe antes de irse.

_¿Cuántos hermanos tiene este tipo?_

—¡Chicos, que alegría verlos!

—¡Rin!— Souten, Shiori, Kagome y Kanna tratan de abrazarla las cuatro a la vez, a Kohaku y Hakudoshi les sorprende ver a Kanna tan expresiva. Rin ríe entre la maraña de brazos que se han transformado sus amigas y sobrina. Una vez más calmadas dejan que los chicos también la abracen, luego de que Inuyasha fuera el último, todos miran a Sesshoumaru que se encuentra un poco más apartado. Este se acerca lentamente y al agacharse a la altura de Rin le susurra algo en oído que nadie logra escuchar y hace que Rin se sonroje. Kagome sonríe ampliamente, está segura que si Ayame y Sango estuvieran aquí suspirarían derretidas al ver sus telenovelas imaginarias realizadas.

—No puedes salir vestida así— Comenta Jinenji algo tímido al llegar a la entrada del hospital.

—La llevaré en auto hasta el apartamento, no se preocupen— Contesta Sesshoumaru sobresaltando a la mayoría, él la toma en brazos para sacarla del hospital, una enfermera se lleva la silla de ruedas. Nadie se atreve llevarle la contraria por lo que simplemente los acompañan hasta el auto del hombre. Allí él la deja en el asiento de copiloto. Shiori trata de convencerlo de ir con ellos pero al final desiste y se va con Kohaku y Kanna que se comprometen a llevarla a casa con su madre.

Ya en camino se instala un silencio pesado entre ambos.

—El oficial me dijo que tú me sacaste de allí… gracias— Rompe el silencio Rin algo avergonzada.

—No me perdonaría que te sucediera algo— Responde, Rin lo toma como un "no hay de que" en su idioma.

—Era de esto que me querías cuidar ¿verdad?— Espera en vano una respuesta— Pero no entiendo que…

—Una trampa, todo esto fue una trampa— La interrumpe— Pero ya no te volverán a tocar ni un pelo, de eso me encargo yo.

Rin lo mira largamente, sonríe abiertamente, sí, sabe que él la cuidará. Al llegar al edificio Sesshoumaru carga a Rin sin importarle las débiles protestas de ella, en el hall el guardia los mira suspicazmente, Sesshoumaru lo mira fríamente.

Ya en su piso le pide a Rin la llave de su apartamento, ella se sonroja.

—Las tenía en una cartera que llevaba conmigo, pero cuando me pusieron el pañuelo en la boca no supe más del mundo y ni idea de donde quedó.

A Sesshoumaru no le queda de otra de que llevarla a su propio apartamento, recordándole además de hacer los trámites por los documentos perdidos en la mañana.

Rin usa la ducha y luego viste una camiseta que le queda como vestido por la diferencia de porte que él le presta, mira el estampado de esta y ríe divertida.

—No sabía que te gustara The Rolling Stone— Comenta al salir al living en su encuentro. Sesshoumaru se encoge de hombros con la vista perdida en el ventanal.

—Es sólo música.

—¿Sabías que muchos te darían con sus guitarras en la cabeza si te escucharan?

—Todos necesitamos de creer en algo que es mayor a nosotros y no me refiero solamente religiosamente— Comenta distraído.

—¿Y en que crees tú?— Interroga, nunca ha sentido mejor oportunidad de hacerlo hablar, los ojos le brillan de entusiasmo.

—No lo sé realmente, tampoco es algo en que me detenga a pensar, si lo hiciera me consumiría en eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué soy un suicida.

—¡¿Qué?— Se escandaliza.

—No es lo que crees. Cuando era un adolescente tenía una teoría tonta de que existen tres tipos de personas: Los sobrevivientes, los vividores y los suicidas.

—¿Y como era?

—Los sobrevivientes son personas son personas flexibles que se adaptan a cualquier situación y son capaces de sobrellevar mucha carga sobre sus hombros aunque eso no quiere decir que no les afecte, los vividores son los que no se comprometen con nada y por lo general no suelen acomplejarse con ningún problema, serían las personas más felices pero también los que el mundo se los comen con mayor rapidez y los suicidas serían quienes no avanzan, suelen aislarse con facilidad y cualquier problema lo agrandan hasta el límite.

—Suena interesante.

—Lo era hasta que se la conté a un profesor de filosofía, me dijo que es muy parecida a la teoría tipológica de Kretschmer.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No es malo, pero cuando averigüé, es una teoría demasiado criticada y al leerlo me di cuenta que esas críticas tenían mucha razón.

—Ya veo, pero cuando uno es adolescente no se detiene a pensar en teorías psicológicas.

Sesshoumaru hace una mueca como si evitara reír— Es verdad, pero cuando te lees un libro de lógica a los trece años es algo que te da vueltas por años.

—¿Qué hacías leyendo algo así a los trece? Yo leía Batman a los trece.

—Fue un libro que encontré en la biblioteca de mi escuela, simplemente lo encontré interesante, es un tema que me gusta mucho— Por primera vez mira a su acompañante, Rin puede jurar que ve algo de diversión en la mirada de él.

—Si te gusta ese tipo de temas ¿Por qué no estudiaste psicología o algo así?— A pesar de lo dicho no se lo imagina escuchando los problemas de otras personas.

—Soy un Arakami, no me podría permitir algo así.

—Los Arakami son complicados.

—Ni que lo digas— Se acomoda de mejor forma en el marco del ventanal.

—¿Y yo en que grupo caería?— Regresa al tema de las personalidades.

—No lo sé, no puedo analizarte.

—¿Por qué?— Ladea la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Por eres alguien que me afecta— Responde volviendo su vista al ventanal.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, no puedo tener la mente en frío contigo, no podría mirar tu forma de ser objetivamente si mis sentidos son traicionados por mis afectos.

—¿Qué quieres decir que con afectos?

—Quiero decir— Hace una pausa tratando de elegir las mejores palabras— Que tú me provocas emociones, que tengo sentimientos hacia ti.

Un silencio se instala en el lugar, ambos pensando en aquellas palabras. Rin no sabe como reaccionar ¿Se le acaba de declarar o que? Sesshoumaru es tan indescifrable. Resuelta se levanta del sillón y se arrodilla junto a él. El la mira cuando siente las pequeñas manos en su brazo. Poco tiempo se quedan allí ya que lo envuelve en un abrazo por el cuello.

—Tú también me provocas emociones, yo te quiero.

Antes de poder contestar algo se ve silenciado por lo labios de su vecina, sin repara en nada más corresponde con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo besa. Al separase él la mira intensamente.

—Creía que no te gustaba mi sabor.

—Shhh, no pienses en eso ahora, de hecho no pienses en nada.

Lo vuelve a besar, Sesshoumaru pasa sus manos por la corta espalda de la chica tratando de abarcarla toda con las manos extendidas y la atrae más a él, ella sube las manos hasta la nuca de su vecino la masajea suavemente sintiendo el cabello entre sus dedos. Las caricias cada vez demandan más de ellos, sus bocas sólo se separan para llevar aire a sus pulmones, él se deja caer en la alfombra llevándola con él, se coloca sobre la chica sin dejar de besarla, desvía sus besos al cuello haciéndola suspirar, pronto la ropa se les hace estorbosa, se exigen más el uno al otro, ya no importa nada más, ya no importa si hay peligros sobre ellos o las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora no quieren pensar en nada más que en el momento, en el ahora, en amarse con la mente en blanco.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

No chicas, no se ilusionen, no habrá lemon (xD) por lo menos aquí no. Les hago un trato si me escriben en los reviews "¡ME DEJASTE CON GANAS DE LEMON POR LA CHACHU!" (palabras textuales, cualquier variación será considerada inválida) yo les escribo un lemon, no en este fanfic, sino un one-shot (Me la pensaré si relacionada con este fanfic o no)

Ufff...… no saben lo estresada que estoy, en este último tiempo mi tiempo libre es _hermoso y desconocido_.

En estos dos últimos meses he estado ocupadísima en la universidad al extremo de no salir en más de 24 horas de los edificios de la facultad en algunas ocasiones y no estoy exagerando, así que por favor perdónenme de esta gran demora.

Hace unas dos semanas terminamos nuestro primer cortometraje para un festival de animación :D en el que nos fue genial, sacamos el cuarto lugar, no nos llevamos premio, pero para ser la primera vez que participamos yo creo que está bien. El corto aún no lo subimos a youtube por que la amiga con que lo hice quiere ponerle créditos, cuando lo subamos les aviso. Y cuando creíamos que respiraríamos un poco más resulta que de inmediato ya estamos trabajando en otro, uno para el examen. Así con mi vida.

¡Ultima vez que escribo un capítulo tan largo! ¡21.187 palabras en 58 páginas de Word es un abuso! Exageré creo T_T, lo que pasa es que tengo un documento en donde escribí las cosas importantes que tienen que pasar en el fanfic y lo que voy escribiendo después es todo el "relleno" para que lo importante pase, que igual es importante pero… ¡ustedes me entienden! Si al final este capítulo son como tres en uno (xD) siempre planeé este fanfic en 9 capítulos más un epílogo.

¡Fanfiction me elimina signos! D:

* * *

Ñoñerías varias:

CD drama: Historias de anime y manga grabadas en audio como las radionovelas o canciones cantadas por los seiyu de una serie (¿aún no han escuchado a Sesshoumaru cantar? Pongan "Sesshoumaru sings gou" en youtube)

Nichijou: Manga del género comedia de Keiichi Arawi, en abril de este año salió el anime, muy parecida al estilo de Azumanga Daioh o Lucky Star.

Parque Chichibu-Tama: Parque que se encuentra en la intersección de Saitama, Yamanashi, Nagano y Tokio

Imekura y deriibarii: Imekura son locales temáticos de las fantasías sexuales japonesas, desde un vagón de metro donde se puede manosear a chicas vestidas de escolar, hasta poder tener sexo con su heroína de manga favorita. Los deriibarii es en pocas palabras sexo a domicilio.

Chikitita: No está mal escrito, en el epílogo sabrán porque.

Mutter: Madre en alemán.

Einige: algo en alemán, cuando buscaba un nombre para la importadora pensé que debía ser algo en alemán, así que busque literalmente algo en alemán (xD)

Tschüß: Adiós de forma informal en alemán.

Wiimote: Joystick de la Nintendo Wii.

Pocky: Golosina japonesa muy popular, es un palito de galleta bañada en alguna salsa, la más común es de chocolate.

Donki: forma abreviada a la que llaman a la cadena de tiendas Don quijote, muy famosa en Japón.

Suginami: Un distrito de Tokio.

Hyundai Elantra: Este auto no tiene nada en particular, pero quiero explicar por que lo elegí. Hace unos días caminaba con unos amigos y en la calle había un de estos estacionados y al verlo dije "este auto sonríe maliciosamente ¡por delante y por detrás!" y quedó como una de mis frases célebres (xD)

Kabukichō: Barrio ubicado en el distrito Shinjuku en Tokio, famoso por ser el barrio rojo más importante de Japón.

Dakishimete: Abrásame en japonés.

Como dato curioso: La teoría de Sesshoumaru sobre las personalidades es una teoría que tenía yo en la adolescencia y sí, también me leí un libro de lógica a esa edad.

Si se me olvidó algo avísenme.

* * *

Reviews:

Black urora: ¿sabes? Tuve que leer como tres veces tu analogía para entenderla pero ¡tienes toda la razón!

TheBandsOfSevenSpecters (o como sea tu Nick): ¡hola compatriota! No te preocupes, tampoco me gusta cuando ponen a Kikyo como una perra y a Kagome como un ángel, a decir verdad me diste la solución a mi problema, gracias, los 7 guerreros suelo dejarlos algo a un lado, es que esa parte del anime casi me la salté. No voy a abandonar el fanfic, puede que demore mucho, pero siempre vuelvo a aparecer, sólo tengo un horario algo complicado, nada más.

serenity full moon: bueno, supongo que te gustará ver que Kagome le dio en los que te dije a Inuyasha, eso nos romántico (xD) espero que la parte final te gustara, mucho, mucho romance.

Aylin: genial que te guste (:D) y yo tengo amigos así también, de hecho muchos de los chiste de aquí son de ellos jajaja soy la única fan de Inuyasha pero tenemos una infinidad de bromas estúpidas, como decirle dios al director de carrera (por que es el que lo soluciona todo) o nuestros planes malévolos para asesinar a todos los fans de los ponys.

Alessa-vulturi: ¡Me sacas un peso de encima! Gracias a dios estás viva y bueno, Kagura tampoco fue de mucha ayuda que digamos.

SolMjTaisho: ¡No me digan que maté a otra persona! D:

Salmitha de Malfoy Tsukiyomi: Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste, me iba a pasar por tu fanfic pero vi que todos son de Shugo Chara! Y yo no lo he visto D: lo incluiré en mi lista de 75 gb de animaciones (con esto aumenta) para ver en las vacaciones.

Drake99999: son así por que mis amigos y yo somos así, me basé mucho en ellos para hacerlo, Hakudoshi es quien inicia la cabala por que en un capitulo anterior Rin dice que él tiene más aptitud de líder que cualquiera en el grupo e Inuyasha jamás piensa lo que dice (xD)

KaitouLucifer : Muchas gracias, supongo que amaste este capitulo por lo largo jejeje, bueno, aquí hubo un poco más de romance, espero que te gustara, gracias nuevamente (me sorprende que alguien aún recuerde Punto medio)

Shu mey 07: bueno, paso MUCHO entre estos dos en este capítulo, espero que te guste.

Gracias a las leen y no se atreven a dejar reviews, vamos, yo ladro pero no muerdo jejejeje

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


	8. Tiempo juntos

_Creo que antes de comenzar a leer el capítulo sería bueno que repasaran un poco los anteriores, para retomar el hilo supongo. Además he arreglado la ortografía, la conjunción de verbos y algunas frases raras de los otros capítulos, la historia no la alteré en nada, sólo fueron arreglos técnico por decirlo de algún modo._

Capitulo 8: Tiempo juntos.

Una maraña de sábanas y cobijas se encuentran todas desordenadas en la cama de dos plazas, justo en medio de este desastre dos cuerpos duermen apaciblemente. Sesshoumaru está estirado a lo largo de la cama sujetando posesivamente la cintura de Rin, quien acurrucada a su costado se aferra a él cruzándole un brazo por el pecho.

El estrepitoso sonido de la alarma del celular. Ambos comienzan a removerse.

—Mmm... ¿Por qué pusiste esa cosa?— Inquiere ella somnolienta.

—Es martes ¿recuerdas? Además, está programada para toda la semana— Contesta él estirándose para detener la alarma, al apagarse el molesto ruido se quedan en la misma posición por un cuarto de hora, cuando Sesshoumaru hace un ademán de levantarse Rin ejerce fuerza para detenerlo, lo abraza más estrechamente.

—Quédate— Ruega con voz mimada.

—Debo trabajar— Responde ignorando lo obvio de la frase.

—Acabo de ser rescatada de un secuestro, necesito que alguien cuide de mi ¿y quién mejor que mi salvador?— Chantajea. Acaricia distraídamente el pecho masculino. _Se siente tan bien estar así muy juntitos._

—Anoche comprobé "muy" bien que estás en perfectas condiciones— Estira los músculos de sus piernas.

—No seas malo, sabes a lo que me refiero— Con un puchero en su boca levanta la cabeza para enfrentar su mirada, pero se sorprende de que él tiene los ojos cerrados, sonríe enternecida y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro masculino, en cuestión de minutos se duerme nuevamente.

Dos horas después Sesshoumaru llama a la empresa para reportar que no irá a trabajar dando de excusa el recién incidente.

Cerca de media hora después se encuentran sentados en la cama, Sesshoumaru con una toalla en la cintura y Rin envuelta en la bata de él, acaban de bañarse. Con una toalla Rin seca esmeradamente el cabello de Sesshoumaru, este cierra los ojos sintiendo la presión de los dedos femeninos sobre su cuero cabelludo.

—Me encanta tu cabello, es tan poco común, bueno, en Japón es poco común— Comenta ella después de unos minutos estrujando las puntas.

—Tu sobrina es rubia y tienes amigos rubios también y uno pelirrojo, no debería ser raro para ti— Contesta relajado por las atenciones a su cabello.

—Es verdad, pero el caso de Shiori es que su madre es americana, vino como alumna de intercambio a la universidad de Tokio y terminó erradicándose aquí, el caso de Hakudoshi y Kanna es que son albinos, además Hakudoshi tiene un mellizo llamado Akago que también lo es, los tres son los únicos albinos de la familia, no pueden pasar mucho tiempo al sol aunque se bañaran en bloqueador solar y el caso de Shippo es simplemente tintura ¿no lo habías notado?— Explica mientras deja la toalla a un lado y sólo pasa sus manos entre las hebras blanquecinas peinándolas.

—Mi caso es parecido al de Shiori, mi madre es alemana y mi abuela paterna también, de hecho mis padres se conocieron en una reunión de inmigrantes alemanes— Comenta ignorando la pregunta.

—Entonces Inuyasha y tú tienen de sobra para salir con el pelo tan claro.

—En Inuyasha no realmente, somos medios hermanos, él es hijo del segundo matrimonio de mi padre y su madre es totalmente japonesa.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía— Se disculpa sacando los dedos de la cabellera masculina.

—No tienes de que disculparte— Dice volteando hacia ella, desenrolla la toalla de la cabeza de Rin y comienza a secar el cabello de ella.

—¿Y tu madre como es?— Ella le da la espalda ahora para facilitarle el trabajo. Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño, no le es agradable hablar de esos temas.

—Es una mujer muy llevada a su idea, demasiado independiente en todo sentido, con un carácter difícil de llevar, físicamente soy muy parecido a ella, es alta de cabello muy claro, mismos ojos.

—No suenas muy apegado a ella que digamos.

—No lo soy, es mejor mantenerla a raya— Contesta con fastidio, Rin lo percibe y se patea mentalmente por ser tan metiche. Él sigue secándole el cabello esperando que pregunte otra cosa, pero cuando pasan algunos minutos se extraña que no lo haga, al terminar de secar pasa los dedos por las hebras azabaches. El hacer este tipo de cosas le da una idea de cotidianidad en pareja que lo abruma un poco, de la noche a la mañana las cosas se dan con demasiada facilidad.

—Sesshoumaru…— Musita ella cuando él termina de ordenarle el cabello.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta sentándose más recto y viendo como ella se voltea para encararlo con expresión grave.

—Creo que debemos hablar seriamente— Dice incómoda. Sesshoumaru la mira de la misma forma— Hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza hace rato… lo de anoche fue maravilloso, me siento muy bien contigo, pero…

—¿Pero?— ¿Ahora qué? ¿hay algo que no le gustó? ¿saldrá con algo parecido a cuando se besaron por primera vez? ¡no ha fumado en semanas! Aunque ahora le apetece imperiosamente un cigarro ¿qué podría molestarle ahora? ¿y si es que van muy rápido? A él le cuesta asimilarlo, pero está dispuesto a intentarlo, sabe que lo de anoche fue un impulso más que otra cosa, se han dejado llevar, sin embargo no se arrepiente para nada ¿ella sí? Ella…

—…Pero anoche no usamos protección— Dice ella más roja que un tomate.

Ah, eso. Por un segundo ha pensado que hay algo mal con él… ¡idiota no usaron protección! ¡algo tan básico! ¡no son adolescentes como para cometer tal descuido! ¡imbécil!

—No tengo ninguna enfermedad de que preocuparse, no creo que tú la tengas— Ella niega con la cabeza rápidamente dándole a entender que no tiene ninguna— Y si resultas embarazada te prometo que cuidaré de ti y del bebé, nunca les faltará nada.

—Sesshoumaru…— Rin lo mira largamente sin saber que decir, sabe que él es un hombre de palabra, sabe que cumplirá, aún así la situación se complicaría si hay un bebé en camino, no cuando no tengan una claridad de que tipo de relación tienen y si esta tiene un futuro. Inconcientemente se mira su vientre, le da miedo también eso de la pastilla del día después, si viene un bebé tendrá que ser recibido.

—Es recomendable que vayas a un médico.

—Es muy pronto como para saber si estoy embarazada, o sea, hicimos… "eso" sólo hace unas horas— Ni una gota más de sangre cabe en el rostro de Rin, no despega la vista de sus manos empuñadas en su regazo.

—Lo sé, pero también hay que ver que anticonceptivo nos conviene más, no sé tú pero los condones no los considero confiables, siempre hay peligro de que se rompan.

Rin está a punto de sufrir insuficiencia sanguínea en todo su cuerpo excepto su cara si sigue así ¡no puede creer que este hombre hable con tanta facilidad de estos temas! ¡a ella le cuesta un mundo! Además, por lo visto planea mantener relaciones con ella por más tiempo, entonces ¿tienen una relación formal? no le ha pedido noviazgo… ¿ó sólo la considera su follamiga?— como le cuesta tan sólo pensar esa palabra— ¿cómo saberlo si él no habla y a ella le da tanta vergüenza que no sabe como abordar el tema?

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor— Al levantar la mirada se sorprende al tener el rostro de Sesshoumaru tan cerca. Este, sin darse cuenta del asombro de Rin, le da un pequeño beso antes de levantarse.

—Espérame aquí, iré a portería por unas llaves de tu apartamento, no creo que quieras andar con mis camisetas de rock todo el día— Dice distraído mientras se viste.

—¿Portería?— Pregunta extrañada pestañeando varias veces.

—¿No lo sabías? Siempre tienen una copia de seguridad allí— Comenta colocándose los calcetines.

—¿Y por qué anoche no las pedimos?— Inquiere inquieta. Él parece tratar de esconder la sonrisa de medio lado que no puede evitar antes de salir del cuarto —¿Lo planeaste? ¡oye, contéstame! ¡Sesshoumaru!

De un salto se pone de pie y sale tras él, pero Sesshoumaru ya ha salido del apartamento poniéndose los zapatos en la entrada. Suspirando mira a su alrededor y detiene la mirada en la cocina, sonríe entusiasta dirigiéndose allí.

Cuando Sesshoumaru regresa con el juego de llaves en sus manos es recibido por un deliciosos aroma a desayuno recién preparado. Al asomarse la ve de espaldas a él moviéndose como si hubiera cocinado allí desde siempre.

—Espero que tengas hambre, tuve que improvisar— Explica sin voltearse a verlo mientras atiende los huevos fritos. Sesshoumaru mira la mesa de la cocina donde se encuentran un par de tazas, la jarra de la cafetera repleta de café recién preparado, unas lonjas de pan tostado en un canasto y dos tazones con cereales en leche.

—No sabía que tenía cereal— Comenta sentándose junto a la mesa.

—Los encontré al fondo de ese mueble— Indica el esquinero donde él guarda los víveres— Miré la fecha, no están vencidos.

Rin da la vuelta y deja los huevos en la mesa, se sienta frente a Sesshoumaru.

—Buen provecho— Dice ella. Él sólo asiente con la cabeza antes de comenzar a comer.

Comen en silencio, Sesshoumaru por que está acostumbrado y Rin por que no sabe que decir, trata de no sentirse incómoda y disfruta de la compañía, sonríe sin darse cuenta ante ese pensamiento "_compañía" _

—¿Por qué sonríes?— Inquiere él de pronto.

Niega con la cabeza— Por nada especial, sólo estoy feliz— Sonríe más ampliamente.

—Feliz— Repite él mirándola ensimismado, cuando va a decir algo más el sonido de su teléfono móvil desvía su atención. Se levanta para ir al living, donde ha dejado el aparato, contesta la llamada.

—Aló.

—Sesshoumaru…— Se escucha muy bajo.

—¿Kagura?— Pregunta extrañado de lo poco que puede escuchar del otro lado.

—Sí, soy yo— Responde acomodando mejor el auricular de la cabina en donde se encuentra— ¿Nos podemos ver? Necesito decirte varias cosas.

—Voy para allá.

—No, mejor nos vemos en un lugar más neutral ¿te parece bien un restorán al medio día? Debo preparar bien todo lo que te tengo que decir.

—Está bien ¿dónde?— Busca un post-it y una lapicera.

—Eh… ¿Norabow en la estación de Tokio te parece bien? ¿A la una de la tarde?

—Por mi bien.

—Ok, nos vemos— Y sin más corta la llamada. Sesshoumaru se queda extrañado ¿Qué querrá decirle?

—¿Qué sucede?— Pregunta Rin al verlo regresar más serio y ensimismado que hace un momento. Le sirve un poco más de café cuando él se sienta.

Sesshoumaru la mira un instante, no afecta en nada decirle, por más que ha intentado evitarlo, ella se ha visto involucrada de todas maneras.

—Me llamó Kagura, dice que me quiere decir algo, nos juntaremos al medio día— Contesta mientras toma la jarra y le sirve más café a ella.

—Ella también está involucrada en eso ¿verdad?

—Sí, es la hermana menor de Naraku, él y su padre le han hecho mucho daño. Recurre a mi cada vez que tiene problemas, además…— Dice al tomar su taza y llevarla a su boca.

—¿Además?— Se impacienta viéndolo tomar café. Se lleva un trozo de pan con huevo a la boca.

—… Además ella fue la que le dijo a Naraku que nosotros estamos relacionados— Contesta alejando la taza de su cara, la mira un instante y ella baja la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Se quedan un momento en silencio tan sólo comiendo.

—¿Por qué? No le he hecho nada, ni siquiera la conozco— Inquiere un rato después.

—No lo sé, por miedo quizás— Suspira— Es lo más seguro.

Otro silencio.

—Quiero verla— Exclama de pronto.

—¿Y qué ganarás con verla? ¿le reclamarás?

—¡Sólo quiero preguntarle! Tampoco es que la vaya a golpear— Se altera un poco.

—No ganarás nada con eso, el daño ya está hecho y ahora estás a salvo, es mejor dejar las cosas así— Trata de desanimarla.

—Pero tengo curiosidad, por favor— Pide mirándolo muy seria. Le da algo de celos la situación, no le agrada esa sensación de que él encubre y justifica lo hecho por Kagura.

—Está bien, te llevaré conmigo— Dice él resignado. No le agrada la idea de involucrarla más de lo que ya está, siente que si más se implica menos puede protegerla. Quisiera que siguiera totalmente fuera de esto, pero sabe que ya no puede dejarla fuera. Maldijo a los Kurayami por eso.

Al terminar de comer y lavar los platos, Rin se dirige a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa, mientras Sesshoumaru aprovecha para enviarle un e-mail a su padre.

Le urge saber que es lo que han hablado Inuyasha y Jaken con él, saber su opinión y si va a hacer algo al respecto, además quiere averiguar que es lo que tiene Inutaisho que tanto interesa a Naraku como para tenderle una trampa tan elaborada, la propuesta le da vueltas en la cabeza sin saber como tomarla, no es tan sólo si aceptar o no, es mucho más complicado que eso, implica muchas cosas. Mira hacia la puerta del frente, no, su prioridad por ahora es Rin, después verá que hacer.

Cuando Rin sale de su apartamento ya lista la escolta a la salida del edificio. En lo que queda de mañana se dirigen a todas las partes necesarias para bloquear y renovar los documentos de Rin, además de hablar con un cerrajero para cambiar la chapa de su puerta principal, no vaya a ser que Naraku se aproveche de tener una copia de sus llaves, una vez terminado eso se detienen en una tienda de accesorios, Rin no se decide por cual cartera prefiere y Sesshoumaru termina por perder la paciencia, por lo que la espera fuera del local.

—¡Oye! Eres cruel conmigo, me dejaste solita— Hace un puchero de lo más adorable al salir de la tienda.

—¿Te decidiste?

—Mira, mi nueva cartera es muy bella— Contesta entusiasta mostrándole el objeto, Sesshoumaru se limita a asentir. Al verlo tan serio ella se preocupa— ¿Te enojaste?

—No, pero cansa que las mujeres no se decidan nunca cuando compran algo— Responde mirando hacia un costado. Rin acentúa su puchero sin saber si tomárselo como una reclamación o un simple comentario.

—No seas malito, ya verás como te lo recompenso— Promete mientras lo rodea por el cuello, al ser mucho más baja que él lo obliga a inclinarse por un beso. Lo toma de la mano para encaminarse hacia donde se juntarán con Kagura.

Sesshoumaru no puede evitar mirar insistentemente sus manos enlazadas. A decir verdad él nunca ha tenido noviazgos de ese tipo, de esos que se tienen apodos cariñosos, pequeñas discusiones por cosas mínimas, ver películas abrazados y caminar de la mano por la calle, uno "normal", un noviazgo con una cotidianidad. Kagura fue una lucha de principio a fin, si no era contra su padre para que los dejara en paz, era contra la misma Kagura, ya que ella quería una forma vida que él no estaba dispuesto llevar, si él decía blanco ella decía negro y sin variantes, sólo se llevaban bien en la cama, pero una vez pasada la euforia del momento era un vacío incómodo. Antes tuvo una novia durante la preparatoria, se llamaba Sara, era demasiado formal, todos pensaban que era la chica ideal para él, tan recta, algo tímida, con modales intachables, excelente estudiante… pero más frígida que una monja, la chica era ideal para ser monja de hecho, con suerte le sacaba un beso, demasiado pudorosa para todo y cuando al fin se la llevó a la cama fue un desastre total. Entre medio tuvo un par de relaciones cortas, que no duraron ni un mes y ni siquiera las considera ex-novias.

Al encontrarse en el centro de la ciudad llegan en poco tiempo caminando al restorán acordado, después de recibir un "¡Bienvenidos!" a coro se sientan en una de las mesas más apartadas, en poco tiempo llega un mesero a pedir su orden, están en eso cuando llega Kagura.

Ella mira extrañada a la pareja, sobretodo a Rin, se siente algo incomoda, pero no dice nada al respecto. Se sienta frente a ellos y aprovecha de hacer su pedido también. Cuando el mesero se retira se disponen a hablar, Kagura mira a Rin de lleno.

—Kagura Kurayami, déjame decirte que lamento todo lo sucedido, no tengo nada contra ti— Trata de abordar el inevitable tema lo más tranquila posible.

—Rin Mori, no hay rencor, pero creo que me debes una explicación— Contesta Rin seriamente contratando con su apariencia inmadura.

—Rin— Llama Sesshoumaru. Él y la nombrada se miran a los ojos un momento, ella niega con la cabeza, él parece relajar su expresión antes de romper el contacto visual. Kagura no pierde detalle de esa conversación muda.

—Sé que mis actos no son para enorgullecerse y que posiblemente ambos no me perdonen por ellos, aún así pido perdón, no tenía otra alternativa.

—Sólo quiero saber por que yo, Sesshoumaru ni me hablaba para no involucrarme y tú… ni siquiera te conozco— Inquiere Rin algo inquieta.

—Por tu mirada sé que Naraku no te hizo nada realmente, no sabes de la crueldad que es capaz con tal de obtener lo que quiere, sé que no me justifica, pero él me orilló al punto de que tuve que entregar a cualquiera a cambio de mi seguridad.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—¡No lo sé! Algo me recordó lo del viernes, fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

Un silencio se instala entre ambas féminas, se miran con insistencia y Sesshoumaru sólo pasa la mirada de una a otra, suspira anticipando un dolor de cabeza.

—¿No tenías algo que decirme?— Él interrumpe el silencio, ambas mujeres lo miran como si recién se dieran cuenta de su presencia en el lugar.

—Sí, es verdad, lo había olvidado.

En eso llega el mesero para dejar los pedidos, acomoda los platos sobre la mesa ignorando el ambiente entre sus clientes. Con una reverencia les desea un buen provecho al retirarse.

Los tres se disponen a almorzar, cuando ya han comido algunos bocados Sesshoumaru mira a Kagura nuevamente.

—¿Y bien?— Interroga con expresión grave.

—No te preocupes, lo que tengo que decir es bueno— Dice sonriendo, luego hace una mueca dudosa— Aunque es algo delicado.

Sorbe un poco de su sopa, mira al hombre esperando que diga algo, este le devuelve la mirada también, Rin los mira a ambos como si esperara un gran chisme.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre un banco alemán?— Comienza Kagura. Él afirma con la cabeza— Es el Deutsche Bank ¿Predecible, no? Y tienen una gran cantidad de dinero allí, creo que eran unos setenta millones de euros aproximadamente, no lo recuerdo bien y lo más importante…

—¿De dónde sacas todo esto?— Interrumpe Sesshoumaru extrañado.

—Ayer vi muchos documentos, no entendía la mayoría, pero recuerdo varios datos, agradece que tenga buena memoria.

—Bien, sigue hablando— Demanda él más serio aún. Rin no pierde pista de la forma ruda en que Sesshoumaru habla a Kagura, le parece extraña y molesta.

—¡Y tú no me interrumpas!— Reclama Kagura— Como iba diciendo, habían varios documentos sobre una importadora alemana también, sus transacciones principalmente.

—Einige.

—¿Cómo sabes?— Inquiere Kagura extrañada.

—Mi madre pertenece a la directiva, hablé el sábado con ella…— Cuenta a grandes rasgos la conversación.

—Ya veo. Por lo que leí creo que el gran interés por esa importadora es por que por medio de Einige trasladaron un objeto a Alemania, era nombrado con un código, no lo recuerdo, por más que lo pienso no puedo, lo siento.

—Un objeto ¿Ellos lo trasladaron o…?

—No, esto es lo más interesante y creo que es el punto neurálgico de todo esto— Toma un poco de su vino creando sin querer algo de suspenso— Fue tu padre. No hay duda que el interés de mi padre y hermano por el señor Inutaisho tiene que ver con ese objeto.

—Eso lo sabía, pero no sé que es ese objeto, además de la cuestión de trasladarlo a Alemania tampoco.

—No lo sé, tendrás que preguntarle a tu padre.

—No me lo dirá, él también anda metido en algo raro y está conectado con todo esto, realmente no sé que sucede con él, no es tan ingenuo como para caer en una trampa tan barata— Dice Sesshoumaru con pesadez.

—¿Trampa barata? Esto no tiene nada de barato.

—Me refiero a que se deje llevar por tu familia con tanta facilidad, él sabe como se mueve tu hermano o peor tu padre ¿y así sin más deja que cometan tantas irregularidades que hasta un novato puede notar? No es propio de él.

—¿Estará aliado con ellos?— Propone como alternativa Kagura.

—No, él es el más perjudicado de todos.

—¿Cómo estar tan seguros? Todo indica eso ¿no?

—Simplemente lo sé— Le tiene confianza, pero no al grado de contarle la propuesta de Naraku— Entonces la cuestión es saber que es ese objeto— Desvía el tema.

—En su computadora estaba todo, pero como me atrapó no pude sacar nada, estaba pensando…

—No volverás a ir, puede pasar algo mucho peor— La interrumpe rápidamente con un tono muy autoritario, no quiere tantos riesgos, todos tienen mucho que perder y no está dispuesto a jugar piezas tan apresuradamente sin saber si está cayendo en otra trampa de Naraku.

—¿Entonces como? ¿tienes alguna idea?

—Si quieren pueden conseguir absolutamente todo de esa computadora sin siquiera tocarla— Ambos miran a Rin ante su tímida interrupción. Ella se sonroja por la repentina atención.

—Eso sólo ocurre en las películas— Espeta Kagura.

—No, en mi adolescencia robaba de las cuentas bancarias de mis vecinos para poder jugar MMORPG— Sesshoumaru levanta una ceja por el dato— ¡¿Qué? Era robo hormiga, no lo notaban.

—¿Entonces lo puedes hacer?— Pregunta Kagura interesada.

—Claro, aunque hay algunos contras.

—¿Es difícil de hacer?

—No realmente, pero no sé que clase de antivirus, firewall o antitroyano pueda tener, eso me complica un poco las cosas, él tiene información importante allí, supongo que tiene buena seguridad, de todos modos puedo conseguir un buen troyano, lo complicado es que no tengo como saber su dirección IP, necesito datos o alguna seguridad de que abra algún archivo que le envíe, no creo que sea tonto en ese sentido ¿Ustedes tienen su e-mail, verdad?

—Yo lo tengo— Contesta Kagura ilusionada aunque no entienda del todo lo que habla la joven.

—Eso sirve mucho, si logramos que abra algún archivo infestado puedo entrar a su computadora por conexión inversa y…

—No— Exclama Sesshoumaru interrumpiendo el entusiasmo de ambas mujeres— No harás nada de eso, no permitiré que te arriesgues.

—No es un riesgo realmente, incluso puede que él ni note que su computadora está infestada, como en la conexión inversa es que el servidor se conecta al usuario el firewall no analiza los paquete de datos que salen de la computadora infestada si el antivirus no detecta el troyano antes, además la mayoría de la gente considera a los troyanos como cosas molestas pero inofensivas.

—Él tiene relación con los Yakuzas y no dudo de que entre esa gente haya personas tan hábiles como tú con las computadoras— Debate Sesshoumaru— Pueden dar contigo.

—¡Te digo hay posibilidades que ni note que ha salido información de su computador! Es más sencillo de lo que suena y de todas formas puedo camuflar mi propia dirección IP— Porfía Rin— No es algo del otro mundo en verdad, si hasta Shiori lo ha hecho una vez.

—¿Realmente puedes hacerlo?— Pregunta Kagura entusiasmada— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría?

—No lo hará— Ordena Sesshoumaru mirando a Kagura como si la regañara.

—¡Ella está dispuesta a correr el riesgo! ¿Por qué no tomar esta oportunidad? Por nuestros medios no hemos logrado gran cosa y si ella puede hacer todo eso ¿Qué nos detiene?— Refuta ella— Sé que quieres acabar con todo este lío tanto como yo y si la descubren ya será tarde para él, tendremos toda esa información de nuestro lado, podremos acusarlo al fin.

—Naraku ya sabe que está relacionada conmigo y para la próxima no dudará en lastimarla ¡no la voy a arriesgar de nuevo, conozco a tu hermano!

—¡Fuiste capaz de ir a su territorio solo para rescatarla! ¡a un lugar lleno de Yakuzas! ¿ahora es que te acobardas? Además estaríamos con ella mientras hace lo que tenga que hacer y el tiempo que sea necesario.

—No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí…— Musita bajito Rin.

—De todos modos no acepto que se arriesgue tanto, no sabemos hasta donde llega el alcance de Naraku dentro de los Yakuzas, no nos podemos confiar.

—El alcance debe ser alto si me encontró en un supermercado— Comenta Rin como de pasada.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando él me secuestró yo me encontraba en un Donki, no sé como supo que yo estaba allí.

Un silencio se forma repentinamente ante este dato, es verdad ¿Cómo haría para saber que se encontraba allí con lo grande que es Tokio? Lo más lógico habría sido esperarla en sus lugares habituales, además que en tan poco tiempo.

—Entonces con mayor razón me niego a que hagas algo— Concluye Sesshoumaru. Kagura abre la boca para decir algo, pero él la mira frunciendo el ceño, para despues mirar nuevamente a Rin — A ti más que nadie no permitiría que corrieras peligro, agradezco que quieras ayudar, pero no a costa de tu seguridad.

Rin sonríe enternecida por su preocupación, simplemente asiente acatando lo que dice. Terminan el almuerzo en silencio, una vez pagado lo consumido Kagura parte al apartamento prestado, el día de ayer sólo tuvo que coquetearle un poco al casero para que le diera una copia de las llaves, así que no tiene problemas.

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegan al apartamento de él en poco tiempo, él se sienta en el marco del ventanal mirando hacia la ciudad, ella encuentra curioso que vuelva a sentarse allí, la joven se siente algo incómoda al no saber que hacer exactamente, lo mira mordiéndose el labio inferior y retorciendo sus dedos.

—¿Quieres estar solo?— Se resuelve a preguntar, él le devuelve la mirada y niega con la cabeza, ella algo insegura se acerca y como la noche anterior se arrodilla a su lado poniendo sus manos en el antebrazo del chico, él afloja un poco su postura permitiéndole acomodar su cabeza en el hombro masculino mientras lo abraza— ¿Vamos muy rápido, verdad?

—¿Te molesta?

Ella niega con la cabeza, él apoya la propia sobre la de ella y se quedan así un buen rato, hasta que ella se levanta al baño. Él la ve hasta que cierra la puerta tras ella, vuelve a mirar por la ventana, de forma inconciente se lleva la mano a un bolsillo y al encontrarlo vacío se da cuenta de lo que hace, con una mueca de inconformidad apoya la mano en su pierna flectada. _Como le urge un cigarro ahora._

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacan de su meditación, extrañado se levanta para abrir. Del otro lado se encuentra con Shiori vestida con uniforme de secundaria.

—Mi tía está aquí ¿Verdad?— Pregunta preocupada. Como respuesta Sesshoumaru le deja el paso libre para que entre y le indica con la mano que puede hacerlo. Ella entra después de una corta reverencia— ¿Ella está bien?

—Lo está— Responde cortante. La adolescente lo toma como una actitud hostil y la hace pensar que no es bien recibida, aquello la desconcierta, ha creído que por la conversación de ayer se entenderían bien.

—Yo…

—¡Shiori!— Exclama Rin sorprendida al salir del baño. Ambas féminas se acercan hasta abrazarse—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en el club de Ikebana?

—Hablé con una sempai y me dejó venir, no se preocupe, además vine a devolverle esto— Dice sacando el celular de su bolso escolar.

—¡Aw! ¿Cierto que tengo una sobrinita muy bella?— Pregunta mientras la abraza más estrechamente y mirando a Sesshoumaru como si esperara una aprobación de su parte, este se encoge de hombros.

Cuando ve que ellas se distienden conversando él aprovecha para retirase a su habitación, al ver esto Rin corre tras él dejando a su sobrina sentada en el living.

—¿Te molesta que estemos aquí? Si es así…

—No me molesta— La interrumpe— Sólo debo ver algo, ponte al día con ella, debe estar preocupada.

—Sí… gracias— Dice apenada. Él no contesta, simplemente busca su laptop mientras escucha como ella se devuelve al living para conversar con Shiori.

Revisa su correo y su padre no le ha contestado, eso lo pone de mal humor, sabe que a esta altura del día ya debió haber revisado unas dos veces su correo electrónico como mínimo, sabiendo la cantidad de e-mails que recibe a diario ¿qué le cuesta contestar? Aprieta la mandíbula con enfado, en cambio Jaken le ha enviado unos tres correos poniéndolo al día con su trabajo, a pesar de no tener ningún pendiente de gran importancia, su asistente tiende a exagerar. Lo que llama su atención es un correo por parte de Inuyasha, le envía el balance e inventario del semestre anterior, esto llama mucho su atención, ambos documentos son extensos al ser una empresa tan grande y no está seguro que es lo que Inuyasha quiere que vea en ellos, no muy seguro contesta el correo y los de Jaken también, de paso envía uno a su madre para averiguar por este medio el objeto neurálgico de todo el asunto.

Al terminar regresa a la sala y ve a ambas jóvenes riendo por algo, se las queda mirando, ha escuchado sus risas todo el tiempo que ha demorado en su habitación. Rin nota su mirada ensimismada y lo ve apoyado en la entrada del pasillo que dirige a las habitaciones, le sonríe encantadoramente.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunta sentándose recta en el sillón. Él niega con la cabeza.

—¿No avanzarás en tu trabajo hoy?— Interroga acercándose al sillón.

—Nah, hoy ni tú ni yo trabajaremos.

—Y yo falté al club— Aporta Shiori.

—Somos un trío de irresponsables— Comenta él mirándolas con fingido enfado.

Las chicas ríen de buena gana. Así pasan la tarde y entre conversaciones— más por parte de las féminas que del varón— se les pasa el tiempo. Al caer el día Shiori pide a su tía poder quedarse con ella nuevamente prometiendo ir a la escuela, ante esto Rin y ella se despiden de Sesshoumaru y cruzan al apartamento del frente.

Al tener el lugar en silencio nuevamente Sesshoumaru limpia superficialmente y luego se va a dormir sintiéndose extraño, realmente ha sido un día raro.

A la mañana siguiente él se presenta a declarar en la comisaría como indica el documento entregado por Bankotsu, luego llega a su oficina y con la ayuda de Jaken continúa con su labor. Se distrae en su trabajo sin darle muchas vueltas, pero en la media mañana recibe una curiosa visita justo cuando su asistente sale de la oficina.

—Eres más corto de lo que pensé.

—¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?— Espeta si siquiera mirarlo.

—No miraste los documentos que te envié— Reclama ofendido.

—Sí los vi.

—No, si los hubiera visto te habría dado cuenta de que algo no cuadra— Dice con sorna. Sesshoumaru levanta la cabeza mirando a su hermano menor fríamente.

—Habla.

—En el balance aparece que se invirtieron en tres proyectos de gran envergadura aparte de otros más pequeños. Los tres son bastante llamativos, no hay forma de ignorarlos, pero en el inventario aparecen las ganancias de dos de los tres proyectos.

—Desvío de dinero.

—Exacto.

—¿Y por que no le has dicho a Inutaisho?— Pregunta cauteloso.

—Con todo lo ha sucedido ya no sé que pensar— Contesta con desazón, baja la vista frustrado, no puede creer que termine confiando más en alguien con quien jamás se ha llevado bien a pesar de ser hermanos antes que en su padre.

—Deberías discutirlo con él, yo no poseo ningún poder en esta empresa.

—Pero…

—Nada, además, no es conveniente que sigas investigando, ya las cosas están tomando rumbos demasiados grandes.

—¿Qué hay de ti, te rendirás?— Interroga enfrentando su mirada.

—No he dicho tal cosa.

—¡Y me dices que yo sí lo haga! ¿Quieres hacer de héroe y fanfarronear del logro, verdad?

—Cállate, no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches— Piensa que su hermano menor puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza la mayoría de las veces y no le agrada eso de formar "compañerismo" con él, es tan detestable.

—Eres un idiota, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando recurrí a ti— Murmura antes de salir de la oficina hecho una furia. Sesshoumaru cierra los ojos al sentir como el dolor de cabeza se instala en sus sienes.

El día pasa sin mayores novedades, al medio día intenta hablar con su padre, pero este se encuentra en una reunión que se extiende más de la cuenta, algo enfadado se va para regresar a su hogar.

Al pasar por una zona comercial mira el gran letrero de un gimnasio, lo mira detenidamente un buen rato mientras espera la luz verde. Recuerda que antes de mudarse a su apartamento realizaba una serie de ejercicios para mantenerse en forma, pero una vez independiente su tiempo se sumó los cambios en sus horarios y una nueva rutina y después las responsabilidades, los problemas y el cigarro se sumaron a los factores para descuidarse, no es que sea un narcisista, pero reconoce que tiene cierta vanidad con su aspecto físico algo "exótico". Se mira los brazos y los encuentra mucho más delgados que hace un tiempo atrás, sin pensarlo más dobla en la esquina para acceder al estacionamiento del gimnasio una vez que el semáforo ha dado verde.

Dos horas después regresa a su piso y al estar frente a su puerta apunto de entrar se fija en la del frente, mira detenidamente tratando de adivinar si está ella en casa o no, no le gusta esa inseguridad que lo ataca de vez en cuando, tratando de quitársela de encima gira sobre sus talones y camina hacia la puerta y golpea, pero quien le abre no es quien espera.

—Creíamos que no llegarías nunca— Comenta Hakudoshi con una expresión como si estuviera hastiado. Sesshoumaru levanta una ceja— ¿No vas a entrar?

El albino camina al interior del apartamento y Sesshoumaru lo sigue, el grupo de amigos está reunido en el sillón beige de Rin, con computadoras portátiles, uno de escritorio, el iMac de Rin y varios documentos esparcidos por la estancia, los mira a todos pero no ve a ninguna de las chicas con ellos.

—Ellas fueron por algo de tomar— Comenta Kohaku al ver el escudriño visual de Sesshoumaru, este asiente sintiéndose fuera de lugar, se queda parado junto a la puerta.

—Oye Sessho ¿Qué te pasa? Ven con nosotros, no te vamos a morder— Espeta riendo Shippo— Mira, ya tenemos la interfaz bien avanzada.

Sesshoumaru se sienta junto a él y el pelirrojo acomoda la laptop en la que trabaja para que él pueda ver mejor.

—Se ve bien.

—¿Verdad que si? Mira, así se verá el menú principal, aún no está del todo terminado, Jinenji se encarga de eso— El nombrado saluda alzando una mano sin levantar la mirada del monitor de su computador desde el otro lado de la sala— Y aquí se podrá organizar las divisas, esto de aquí es el control del balance y esto es para el inventario ¿genial, no?

Sesshoumaru asiente y Shippo sonríe ampliamente. Kohaku también le muestra parte de su trabajo y se distraen en ello. Media hora después las chicas llegan encontrándoselos concentrados en el trabajo, todas tienen bolsas con refrescos, cervezas y snacks.

Al verlas llegar Sesshoumaru se levanta de su asiento para hablar con Rin, pero Souten se le adelanta abrazándolo estrechamente.

—¡Te extrañamos!— Grita ella, Sesshoumaru se queda paralizado sin moverse.

—¡Souten!— El grito se escucha doble, todos miran al chico de pelo cobrizo que desvía la mirada con el rostro tan colorado como su cabello, nadie toma asunto que la otra que ha gritado es Rin. Aprovechando el desconcierto general Sesshoumaru se desenreda de los brazos de Souten.

Shippo sin soportar más el peso de la curiosa mirada de todos sale del apartamento dando un portazo, todos se miran entre si sin entender la actitud del chico.

—Lo que faltaba, otro más— Comenta Hakudoshi al aire, las chicas lo miran con reproche.

Jinenji se acerca a Souten que mira la puerta ensimismada— Ve por él— Le dice tímidamente poniendo una mano en su hombro, ella mira a su amigo y este le sonríe ampliamente, sin esperar más va tras Shippo.

—Bien, Jinenji creo que somos los únicos solterones sin cadena que quedan del grupo— Dice Hakudoshi con una mueca burlesca— Propongo irnos de putas esta noche— Bromea con toda la soltura del mundo.

—Habla por ti— Contesta el aludido antes de entrar al baño. Todos se quedaron con las ganas de saber que quiso decir.

Viendo que todos se dispersan Rin llama a Sesshoumaru después de dejar las bolsas en la cocina y se van a la habitación de ella.

—¡Hey! ¡no cuenten dinero frente a los pobres!— Les grita Hakudoshi al verlos, Kanna le da un manotazo en la nuca ya molesta de su actitud, él mira a su hermana entrecerrando los ojos.

Rin se acerca a su velador y saca una caja de allí, se acerca a él jugando con la caja en sus manos.

—Hoy fui a médico— Habla sin levantar la vista— M-me recomendó esto, es un anillo v-vaginal.

—Entiendo— Dice mientras alarga la mano y saca la caja de las manos de ella, observa la caja con detenimiento.

—Es de una vez al mes, soy algo olvidadiza por lo que tomar pastillas no es lo mío, por eso me recomendó esto.

—¿No te hará daño?

—No, es igual a las pastillas, hacen el mismo efecto y son igual de efectivos. Eso sí, tengo que esperar a mi periodo y después hay que esperar siete días para…

—Comprendo, tendremos que esperar.

—Sí…— Contesta con la cara completamente roja. Sesshoumaru le devuelve la caja, ella le da la espalda para dejarla en el velador nuevamente, de pronto siente las manos masculinas rozando su cintura y el torso de él apegado a su espalda, antes de poder reaccionar él la voltea y la besa profundamente.

—Lo sé, soy un idiota— Dice Shippo— Pero es que…

—Sabes que hizo eso como un juego, no creo que le guste Sesshoumaru— Contesta Kagome.

—Lo sé, pero no sé, cuando la vi…

—Te comprendo— Ella le sonríe poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Kagome se dirigía al apartamento de Rin en representación de Inuyasha cuando se ha topado con Shippo en el hall del edificio, lo ha visto tan afligido que le ha ofrecido conversar, él aceptando se han dirigido a un café en la misma avenida.

—¿Y que hay de ti? me he dado cuenta que tienes algo con el zopenco de Inuyasha— Desvía el tema Shippo. Kagome mira por la ventana.

—Sé que él me quiere, pero no soy la primordial en su corazón— Sonríe melancólica— Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero aún así siempre lo apoyaré en todo.

—Es un imbécil de primera.

—No puedo obligarlo a enamorarse de mi y aunque me duela Kikyo es quien ocupa el corazón de Inuyasha.

—No sé si eres demasiado buena o demasiado tonta— Comenta él ladeando la cabeza. Kagome ríe divertida.

—Quien sabe.

—Shippo…— Ambos miran a ver a la joven parada frente a ellos. Kagome sonríe ampliamente.

—Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar— Dice Kagome mientras se levanta— Suerte— Le desea a Shippo y guiña un ojo cómplice, este se sonroja un poco y Kagome los deja solos.

Kagome mientras camina de vuelta al hogar de la socia de su jefe ríe pícara dando saltitos y ya imaginando la boda de ambos jóvenes.

Sesshoumaru la presiona contra la pared sin darle tregua, sujeta su nuca para profundizar más el beso, Rin se queja dentro del beso, le cuesta llevar el ímpetu del hombre, aprovechando una brecha para tomar aire lo empuja levemente, él da un poco de espacio pero no deshace el abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta con la voz ligeramente enronquecida.

—¿Cómo que pasa? ¡no estamos solos!— Reclama susurrando y un puchero que a Sesshoumaru le da ganas de comérselo, él da un último beso antes de separarse.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar— Se disculpa algo contrariado al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, pero Rin lo rodea por el cuello y lo besa suavemente.

—Eso fue genial— comenta coqueta, va a besarlo nuevamente, pero el sonido del comunicador con portería los interrumpe.

Después de autorizar que Kagome suba a su piso se sienta frente a su computadora concentrándose en su trabajo. Sesshoumaru se ha sentado junto a Jinenji quien le explica parte de su trabajo y le pide ayuda para sacar unas cuentas.

—Oye— Susurra Hakudoshi que se encuentra sentado frente a la muchacha— ¡Oye, Rin!

—¿Qué quieres?— Inquiere ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Veo que al final no le pateaste las bolas, sino que se las vacías- ¡ouch! ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?— Pregunta alterado tocándose la frente por el golpe recibido.

—¡Idiota!— Exclama Rin aún más alterada con la mano estirada por haber lanzado su mouse inalámbrico contra su amigo.

—¡¿Sabes cuanto duele esa porquería? ¡maldito mouse maquero sin botones!— Grita con las manos aún en su frente y encorvándose un poco.

—Bien merecido lo tienes, indiscreto— Interviene su hermana mirándolo con reproche.

Hakudoshi va a refutar pero se da cuenta de la mirada crítica de todos y en especial de la fría y asesina mirada de Sesshoumaru, por lo que simplemente baja su mirada y sigue trabajando. En eso tocan la puerta, Rin se levanta a abrir, Kagome se siente algo intimidada al ver el rostro enojado de su amiga.

—¿Todo bien?— Pregunta cautelosa. Rin se da cuenta de su expresión y la suaviza.

—Eh… sí, lo siento, pasa— Invita sonriendo relajada.

Kagome trata de pasar eso por alto y entra en la sala, la mayoría la saludan con entusiasmo, se sienta junto a Rin y mira distraídamente lo que hace.

—¿E Inuyasha?— Pregunta Kohaku.

—Tiene… cosas que hacer, por eso vine yo, no se preocupen, yo lo pondré al tanto de todo— Dice con una sonrisa débil.

—¿Qué cosa?— Pregunta Kanna algo molesta, se han citado por que tienen cierto retraso en el trabajo y no pueden perder tiempo.

—Eh… bueno— No sabe como decirles que Kikyo lo ha llamado y él ha acudido con ella sin dar explicaciones.

—No pongan en apuros a Kagome, ella tiene menos culpa que nadie— Sugiere Rin intuyendo lo sucedido.

—Es un irresponsable— Comenta Sesshoumaru frunciendo el ceño, allí Kagome repara en su presencia en el lugar, lo que la extraña bastante, pero luego mira a la chica a su lado y cree comprender más o menos la situación.

—Bueno, pero mejor hay que concentrarse en lo que importa.

—Hay que esperar, Shippo y Souten no han regresado, uno vaya a saber que les pasó— Dice Kohaku. Kagome suelta una risa corta, todos la miran extrañados, ella niega con la cabeza.

Como si los invocaran se escucha que tocan la puerta, Rin abre y sonríe ampliamente. Shippo y Souten vienen de la mano y más colorados que un tomate maduro.

—Enhorabuena— Exclama dejándolos pasar. Ellos pasan a la sala donde todos los miran atentamente.

—Eh… chicos— Comienza Shippo— Souten y yo ahora somos novios.

Todos comienzan a felicitarlos, incluso Kagome los abraza algo emocionada, Hakudoshi, Jinenji y Kohaku se burlan de Shippo por la forma de dejarse en evidencia.

—Ya más en serio ¿Por qué las mujeres se fijan en los más idiotas?— Reclama Hakudoshi.

—Es que somos unos idiotas lindos que las hacemos reír— Contesta su cuñado. Hakudoshi lo mira largamente y Kohaku le sonríe lo más inocente posible levantando los pulgares.

—Y mi hermana se fijó en el más idiota de todos— Refunfuña el albino.

—Lo que pasa es que estás resentido por que eres el mayor y te estás quedando solo y serás todo un solterón cuando todos estamos encontrando nuestras medias naranjas— Dice Shippo inflando pecho, Hakudoshi intenta fulminarlo con la mirada— ¡Mami, el cascarrabias me está mirando feo!— Grita viendo a Kagome.

—¿Mami?— Pregunta la aludida extrañada.

—Sí, de ahora en adelante serás mi mami.

—Una mami menor que tú por cinco años— Observa su novia— Ya te he dicho que dejes de buscarle novias a tu padre.

—Independientemente de que mi padre sea un viejo zorro sin ataduras, Kagome me ayudó a comprender muchas cosas, así que ella ahora es mi nueva mami— Sonríe cándidamente y Kagome ríe enternecida.

La verdad es que Shippo ha sido criado sólo por su padre, su madre quedó embarazada cuando ellos aún eran novios, no consiguiendo fecha en el registro civil para poder casarse antes, sus padres deciden hacerlo después de que él naciera, pero para infortunio de todos su madre murió en el parto por una hemorragia que no pudo ser detenida a tiempo, desde entonces su padre lo crió solo, no queriendo volver a enamorarse y dedicándose solamente a su hijo.

—¿No tienen trabajo que hacer?— La voz grave de Sesshoumaru provoca un estremecimiento de miedo en varios, sin duda el sabe como imponer autoridad, por la mente de algunos pasa la idea de que él sería ideal para ser político.

En poco tiempo se ponen de acuerdo, compaginando todo el trabajo realizado hasta el momento y viendo los puntos que necesitan más atención, discuten varios factores del atraso. Para consternación de algunos, sobretodo Kagome, Sesshoumaru se incluye en la discusión como si hubiera estado pendiente del proyecto todo ese tiempo, incluso aportando ideas que resultan bastante buenas en el apuro que se encuentran, hasta cuestionan su aparente desinterés por la computación.

—Maldición— Musita bajito Rin concentrada en su trabajo.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunta Kagome sentada a su lado.

—No es nada malo, sólo tengo un pequeño problema con esto— Indica una serie de cosas que Kagome no entiende ni un carajo, pestañea confundida. Hakudoshi se levanta de su sitio y mira lo hecho por Rin.

—A ti no más se te ocurre programar con Mac— Comenta y después prueba varios atajos de teclado— Listo— Exclama para después volver a sentarse a su computador.

—Gracias— Sonríe a su amigo. Este frunce el ceño.

—En serio que no te entiendo, a Shippo le serviría más una manzana que a ti— Comenta.

—Me gusta y punto, al final igual hago mi trabajo y a tiempo.

—Pero te complicas innecesariamente, los Mac ni siquiera deberían ser considerados computadores.

—¡Cumplen las mismas funciones que cualquier otro!

—Una moto y un auto cumplen las mismas funciones y no son lo mismo.

—Sí, ambos son vehículos, entran en la misma categoría. Las manzanas y las ventanas entran en la categoría de computadores.

—Para mi los sistemas operativos son como personas de distintas religiones— Comenta Souten tomando asunto de la discusión.

—Y siguen siendo personas igual— Dice Rin continuando con la línea de las comparaciones.

—Entiende mi punto— Continúa Hakudoshi— Las manzanas no fueron hechas para programar, sólo sirven para hacer más lindos los dibujitos de los diseñadores y pseudoartistas, sin ofender Shippo— Este le levanta el dedo de al medio.

—Por eso lo mejor es Linux— Dice Jinenji palmeando su monitor con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero adiós juegos! A los pingüinos ni les consideran, son escasos con las manzanas peor con los pingüinos— Exclama Souten con un puchero.

—¿No estamos hablando de trabajo?— Contrapone Jinenji, Souten le saca la lengua.

—No se que tanta complicación, las ventanas consumen recursos como sanguijuelas en funciones que apenan cambian algo y más encima son jodidamente inestables, ya no sé cuantos pantallazos azules he visto en mi vida ¡y tengo muchos juegos!— Lo último Rin lo dice mirando a Souten.

—Tu querida manzana sólo es estable por que el sistema operativo funciona con un único hardware, cobrándote una millonada por él, lo que es una estafa, no te da alternativas.

—Si es por alternativas un pingüino es lo mejor, algunos te corren en un Pentium uno si quieres— Comenta Kohaku— Yo amo mi Ubuntu, no lo cambio por nada— Pega la cara en el borde de la pantalla de su laptop.

—Cuando los conocí creía que todos ustedes serían unos fanáticos de los pingüinos—Dice Shippo— A mi no me servirían, como dijo Hakudoshi lo mejor para mi sería una manzana aunque no me gustan, pero se supone que ustedes deberían hacer maravillas con los pingüinos.

—No son tan completos como todo el mundo cree y las alternativas que ofrece para algunas funciones no son muy optimas que digamos, las ventanas es el sistema más completo, con más alternativas para cualquier función— Rebate Hakudoshi.

—Se supone que para eso estamos nosotros, para seguir creando alternativas— Contradice Jinenji.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— Espeta Hakudoshi.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta discusión?— Exclama Kanna con voz monótona. Todos la miran con reproche. Sesshoumaru se frota las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que le produce el que se distraigan con ventanas, pingüinos y manzanas… no pueden ser más ñoños.

El tiempo se les pasa volando, cuando se dan cuenta ya es bastante tarde, por lo que deciden dejar el trabajo hasta allí, se van prometiendo juntarse al otro día. Sesshoumaru también se va cruzando hacia su apartamento, no quieren volver a caer en la tentación sin que Rin comience el tratamiento anticonceptivo.

Tres semanas se hacen presentes en las que la carga de trabajo para los programadores se ha visto incrementada, las juntas en el apartamento de Rin han sido casi diarias, el atraso ha sido mayor al que tenían previsto, pero han podio llevar la situación y ya tienen casi todo listo para el primer testeo del programa.

Shiori se ha mantenido en contacto por teléfono con su tía, pero no la ha podido ir a visitar, el día que le ha correspondido ir a declarar tuvo que ir con su madre por ser su tutora y por ende explicarle la situación. Ella ha hecho un gran escándalo acusando a Rin de ser la delincuente que ella siempre ha pensado que es y una mala influencia para su hija.

Sesshoumaru ha intentado hablar con su padre en varias ocasiones, pero este siempre tiene algo más importante y no responde los llamado de su primogénito, lo que lo mantiene bastante irritado, además su madre tampoco le da respuestas claras, no contesta sus e-mails y por teléfono son conversaciones muy vagas en las que no saca gran información y para más remate Kagura insiste en la idea de usar los conocimientos en informática de Rin para conseguir toda la información que necesitan para poder acusar a Naraku.

_Naraku. _Él se encuentra desaparecido, desde la redada en el Kaiten Kurabu no ha sabido más de él, esto lo encuentra sumamente sospechoso y frustrante, por que si bien Sesshoumaru prestó declaraciones, al igual que Inuyasha, Shiori, Kohaku, Kagura y Rin, la investigación policial se ha visto sospechosamente estancada, con tantos testigos deberían tener mas o menos claro el problema de fondo.

Inuyasha por su parte se encuentra inusualmente callado y no ha acudido nuevamente con su medio hermano, pero en cambio se ve casi todos los días con Kikyo, más de lo que ya era su costumbre, cosa que es sospechoso para sus más allegados, además de mantener a Kagome bastante desanimada.

Miroku camina apresuradamente por los pasillos del piso veinte y cinco del edificio de la financiera, en sus brazos lleva diez carpetas grandes enumeradas del uno al diez en sus costados, esta les llegan al borde de su vista, por lo que trata de ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Al llegar a la oficina de su amigo este se encuentra hablando con un cliente, así que a pesar de que ya tiene los brazos casi acalambrados aguarda fuera de esta. Kagome no se encuentra encargándose de otro asunto por mandato de su jefe.

Al salir el cliente Miroku le sonríe afligido y entra apresuradamente a la oficina y deja las carpetas sobre el escritorio, al verlo Inuyasha alza un ceja extrañado.

—Al fin los pude conseguir— Exclama Miroku sin aliento— No fue fácil, el viejo Totosai es el tipo más desconfiado que he conocido en mi vida, pero son los recibos de todas las exportaciones que se han hecho en los últimos dos años.

—Perfecto— Exclama su amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa— Esto nos servirá de mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas específicamente?— Pregunta sentándose frente a Inuyasha.

—¿Recuerdas cuando revisamos el balance y el inventario?— El pelinegro asiente— El proyecto sin ganancias se trataba de un acuerdo con los herederos de una orfebre que fue muy famosa, Midoriko creo que se llamaba o algo así, bueno, los herederos de esta tipa se les ocurrió hacer una gira mundial con gran parte de la colección privada que tenía por varios museos y esas cosas, por lo que recurrió a la financiera para que actuara como intermediario ya que quería hacerlo con bombo y platillos, todo bien, pero en Europa tuvieron unos problemas, no tengo claro que fue, pero creo que este "problema" tiene que ver con el desvío de dinero.

—¿Y que tiene que ver las exportaciones con ese problema?

—Tiene que ver con la llegada de las joyas a Europa.

—¿Desde cuando te las das de detective? ¿Y de donde sacas todo esto?

—Kikyo me comentó todo esto, como su madre es parte de la directiva y estuvo bastante involucrada en este negocio, pues tiene más información que nosotros.

—O sea, que aparte de hacer "snusnus" también hablan de los problemas de la empresa— Se lleva la mano a la barbilla— Que rara combinación.

—¡No hago cosas raras con Kikyo!— Exclama sonrojado el más joven.

—Eso quiere decir que no has logrado nada— Comenta Miroku con solapada burla, su amigo desvía la mirada—¿O será que no has intentado nada?

—Kikyo es una mujer complicada y ya no sé si…

—¿No vale la pena?

—De que vale la pena, lo vale y mucho, pero no sé, no quiero pasarme todo el tiempo en esta incertidumbre, quiero algo más estable.

—¿Cómo lo que te ofrece Kagome?— Inquiere suspicaz.

—Kagome es un tema aparte, me siento bien con ella y todo, pero Kikyo es mi sueño, no sé si me entiendes.

—Deberás decidirte, si buscas tener todo te quedarás sin nada.

—Mira quien lo dice, si llevas meses tras las faldas de Sango y ella ni te mira, de hecho creo que te odia.

—¡Mi Sanguito! Ya no sé que hacer, no hay forma de que me tome en cuenta— Suspira con pesadez— Le he cantado serenatas, la he invitado a cuanto evento o recital que he pensado que le pudiese gustar, le he regalado joyas, rosas, bombones, le he mandado cartas de amor, me disfracé de corazón gigante, de príncipe azul con caballo blanco incluido, de ese vampiro que brilla por la que todas suspiran, le he recitado poemas, le llené la oficina de globos y arreglos florales, la invité a un restorán de lujo con el que se me fue más de la mitad de mi sueldo y he contratado una avioneta con un lienzo que dijera "¿Quieres ser mi novia, Sanguito?" ¡y ella ni lo miró!— Enumera afligido. Inuyasha lo mira con asco contenido por la forma de humillarse por una mujer, de seguro su amigo tiene algún tipo de retraso mental.

—¿No has intentado ser sincero con ella y "no" salir con otras tipas entremedio de que haces todas esas payasadas?— Enfatiza la palabra no.

—Pero amigo mío, la carne es débil y las noches frías.

—Pues como sigues ni aunque le regalaras la luna estás a años luz de que te haga caso.

—Soy un idiota.

—De primera.

Rin navega por Internet tratando de distraerse, pero lamentablemente no lo consigue, en Facebook intenta seguir una conversación con una amiga pero no se concentra, peor aún con el trabajo, por eso ha decidido tomarse un descanso, va a la cocina y prepara café, mientras espera que hierva mira el calendario colgado a un lado del microondas, juega con sus manos preocupada… hace cinco días que debió llegarle el periodo y ella es bien puntual.

Inconcientemente lleva las manos a su vientre ¿será posible? Sin evitarlo se imagina a si misma cargando un pequeño bebé de cabellos claros y ojos como soles, de cara redondeada y mejillas rosadas, toda una lindura, sería muy bello… ¡no! ¡¿cómo se le ocurre pensar en eso? Si bien se comen a besos cada vez que tienen oportunidad, Sesshoumaru nunca ha hablado de una relación seria, parece preocuparse simplemente del día a día.

_Y si resultas embarazada te prometo que cuidaré de ti y del bebé, nunca les faltará nada._

Bueno, eso suena a algo serio ¿no? Suena a un compromiso, una promesa que por el carácter de él sabe que cumplirá, pero es una promesa a través de un niño y no de un sentimiento.

Mira la cafetera ya hirviendo, vierte el contenido en una taza, mira por la ventana hacía abajo y los árboles en la pequeña plaza entre los edificios con sus hojas ya cayendo regadas por el suelo, el otoño a penas comienza, pero los cambios de temperatura son notorios. Arruga la boca inconforme, no le agrada eso de que prácticamente ya no existen la primavera y el otoño, es como si ahora sólo existieran dos estaciones.

El sonido de la puerta la saca de su contemplación, sin más abre encontrándose al culpable de sus preocupaciones. Sin reparar en la preocupación femenina, él la toma por la cintura y la besa ligeramente, Rin sonríe por lo tierno que puede ser Sesshoumaru sin proponérselo, él la mira extrañado preguntándole con la mirada, ella simplemente niega con la cabeza y lo hace entrar.

Rin camina a la mesa donde ha dejado su café, Sesshoumaru la sigue y fija la mirada en la pantalla del la computadora, ve la pagina del Facebook abierta.

—¿No estás trabajando?— Inquiere con voz monótona.

—Me tomé un descanso— Responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y los demás?

—En sus casas, hoy no nos juntaremos, hemos avanzado bastante— En eso suena el sonido típico del chat de la página, Rin rápidamente contesta soltando una risita.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunta con el mismo tono ¿Desde cuando tan curioso?

—Es una amiga de Brasil, la conocí en un foro de Team Fortress.

—¿Sabes hablar portugués?— Interroga alzando una ceja.

—No— Ríe— Hablamos una extraña mezcla entre japonés, portugués e inglés, no estoy segura si realmente nos entendemos.

Sesshoumaru mira el muro del perfil de la pelinegra, mira la sarta de estupideces que aparecen en los estados y la foto de ella sacando la lengua.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Tienes "face"?— Pregunta ella mientras le da un sorbo a su café.

—No.

—¿Mixi, Mobagay town, Twitter, Google plus, Messenger o lo que sea?— Pregunta extrañada. Él niega con la cabeza.

—No me gustan esas cosas, las encuentro innecesarias.

—Bueno, cada uno con su tema— Murmura. Deja la taza sobre la mesa, él la toma de la mano y la dirige al sillón, allí hace que se siente con él.

Se quedan un buen rato en silencio, Sesshoumaru apoya el mentón en la coronilla y aspira discretamente el aroma de los negros cabellos, ella se abraza al torso de él cerrando los ojos. Piensa en su preocupación inicial, ahora que lo tiene a su alcance se pregunta si se molestará si ella habla del tema, bueno, él es tan culpable como ella de la situación, pero aún así… suspira llamando la atención del taciturno hombre sacándolo de su pequeño adormecimiento, despegándola un poco busca sus ojos preguntándole mudamente.

¿Pero responderle? No sabe si sus dudas tienen fundamentos ¿y si se está ahogando en un vaso de agua? ¿si es simplemente un retraso pequeño y por exponer la posibilidad de embarazo quiebran su relación? Por algún motivo tiene un gran miedo de perder a Sesshoumaru, sabe que la situación es frágil y mientras no se solucione el problema con el tal Naraku nada es seguro, Sesshoumaru no dará más pasos hasta no acabar con eso.

Así que simplemente se abraza nuevamente a él escondiendo la cara en su cuello, él supone que simplemente es cansancio. Pasa una mano por la corta espalda y la sitúa en la cadera acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—¿Falta mucho?— Pregunta él después de un largo silencio.

—¿Mucho?— Repite ella extrañada, pero él se queda en silencio y en cambio la ciñe aún más por la cintura y ella comprende sonrojándose ¡¿por qué tiene que sacar el tema?— S-sí, falta.

El asiente y presiona su cara contra el costado de la cabeza de ella escondiendo la cara entre los cabellos oscuros.

—¿Tienes una aspirina?— Pregunta cambiando el tema. Ella frunce el ceño preocupada.

—Últimamente te duele la cabeza muy seguido— Se separa un poco y lo mira— Deberías ir a médico.

—No es nada, con una aspirina se me pasa— Resta importancia. Ella se levanta y camina a la cocina, de vuelta trae el analgésico y un vaso con agua, se lo entrega y él se los toma de un trago, ella ríe divertida, él la mira.

—Me recordó cuando apenas nos conocíamos ¿recuerdas? Cuando botaste los analgésicos y la sopa que te había preparado— Comenta ya acostumbrada a sus preguntas silentes. Él desvía la cara algo molesto, no le gusta recordar eso, ha sido muy infantil de su parte. Ella ríe nuevamente con su reacción, se sienta a su lado y lo rodea por el cuello— Es curioso que eso pasó sólo hace unos meses, han pasado muchas cosas en pocos meses.

Él le da la razón en su silencio, pone una mano en la espalda de la pelinegra, la apega a él nuevamente y siente la cosquilla de las puntas de su cabello, cierra los ojos, busca sus labios a tientas y la besa largamente. Quién diría que en unos pocos meses dependería tanto de su vecina de la puerta del frente.

Cuando ya han cenado y se encuentran viendo una película el celular de Sesshoumaru suena estrepitosamente. Se levanta y mientras mira por el ventanal de su vecina contesta la llamada al ver que se trata de su madre.

—Arakami.

—Hijo, anda preparándote, por que te visitaré dentro de unas semanas— Dice ella sin más.

—Mutter…

—¿No quieres recibir a tu madre, acaso?— Pregunta con un falso tono dolido. Sesshoumaru le da un rápido vistazo a Rin, aquella visita no le da buena espina.

—Was planen Sie jetzt? Ich weiß, Mutter (¿Qué planeas ahora? te conozco, madre)— Sisea molesto. Rin lo mira curiosa al oírlo hablar en alemán.

—Nicht unverschämt (No seas insolente)

—Sie haben seit Wochen nicht reagiert (No me has respondido en semanas)

—Du bist so stur wie dein Vater (Eres tan cabeza dura como tu padre)— Suspira sonoramente— Ich werde antworten, was Sie wollen in Japan (Te responderé todo lo que quieras en Japón)

—Ich hoffe (Eso espero)

—Tschüß— Se despide molesta por lo irrespetuoso que es su hijo.

—Tschüß— Corta la llamada irritado.

Se sienta nuevamente al lado de la chica, fija su mirada en el televisor, pero se da cuenta que ha perdido el hilo de la película, no comenta nada y sigue mirando sin mucho interés. Rin lo mira de reojo intentando imaginarse de que ha sido esa conversación, se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

—Oye, él es un ser sobrenatural que su forma original es un perro gigante y ella una joven humana ¿No debería ser considerado zoofilia?— Pregunta Rin refiriéndose a la película. Sesshoumaru parpadea confundido.

—Bueno, también tiene una forma humana y pasa más tiempo como humano que como perro.

—¡Pero sigue siendo un perro! Esta película fomenta la zoofilia.

—Es ficción, Rin— Dice como si tratara con una niña pequeña especialmente difícil— No fomenta nada, simplemente es una historia para entretener un rato, nada más.

—"Una historia para entretener un rato, nada más" tu amor por el cine se respira en el aire— Dice sarcásticamente. Él no le contesta, simplemente se acomoda en el sillón intentando entender en que va la película, frunce el ceño para aparentar interés. Rin ríe y se abraza a él.

Al día siguiente Sesshoumaru llega más temprano de lo acostumbrado a la financiera, se dirige a la oficina del presidente y se apoya en la puerta a esperarlo, su padre no puede evitarlo para siempre.

Quince minutos después llega el Arakami mayor y mira a su hijo frunciendo el ceño. Sin dirigirle la palabra entra en su despacho, se sitúa junto al escritorio volviendo a posar la mirada en su primogénito.

—No tengo tiempo, así que se rápido— Dice sin cambiar de postura.

—No te quitaré tiempo, dime donde está Naraku— Contesta su hijo acercándose al centro de la oficina.

—Sigues con eso, ya recuperaste a la muchacha esa ¿qué más quieres?

—¿Qué tienes en tu poder como para que Naraku se interese tanto en ti? debe ser algo muy grande como para que haga toda esta pantomima.

—Esto se te está saliendo de las manos, Sesshoumaru, es mejor que desistas de esta paranoia— Habla su progenitor mirando su reloj de pulsera denotando su apuro— Si me disculpas…

—No, no te disculpo ¿Crees que no me fijo en los informes de las acciones o no estoy al tanto de los proyectos que apoya esta financiera? Esto se está yendo abajo y tú no estás haciendo nada— Exclama de forma más enérgica— Exijo saber que es lo que te detiene

a hacer algo o por que ni a Inuyasha ni a mi nos tomas en cuenta aún cuando te ponemos las pruebas en la cara.

—¡Basta! No tienes ninguna posición en esta empresa como para tomarte estas atribuciones, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte traído a trabajar conmigo.

—Así que me vas a despedir.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca.

—Es lo que insinuaste ¿no? El comandante perro está asustado de su cachorro ¿o qué?— Dice sarcásticamente— ¿Qué es lo que te impide contestar mis preguntas? Sabes que no busco el mal de tu empresa, ni arruinarte a ti, entonces ¿Qué ocultas como para contestar sólo con evasivas?

—No te metas en lo que no te corresponde, aprende cual es tu lugar de una buena vez— Habla en el mismo tono que su hijo— No te contraté para que jugaras al investigador, esto no es tu asunto y punto.

—No lo acepto, recuerda lo que te dije cuando me pediste trabajar aquí, no me conformo con poco— Apoya las manos en la mesa— Sé lo que intentas hacer, pero eso no me va amedrentar, llegaré al fondo de todo esto, desarmaré todo este teatro y sólo será el primer paso. Todo lo que me propongo lo logro.

Se irgue sin dejar de mirar a su padre y se da vuelta para retirarse.

—Eres tan obstinado y egocéntrico como tu madre— Escucha que murmura su padre con amargura.

—Curioso, ella siempre me dice que soy igual a ti— Sale sin más de la oficina.

Al medio día cuando la mayoría de los empleados de Chiheisen Nishi se preparan para comer, Inuyasha se encuentra encerrado en su oficina leyendo todos los informes y boletas de exportación en las carpetas entregadas por Miroku. Kagome ya lleva dos intentos de convencerlo de que deje eso y que almuerce, pero el no le hace caso.

—Inuyasha…

—Ya te dije que esto es importante, déjame en paz.

—¡No es eso! Jaken quiere hablar contigo— Exclama la mujer intentando contener el enojo. Inuyasha levanta la mirada para ver al hombrecito entrar en el despacho. Kagome los deja solos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?— Pregunta recordando la conversación que tuvieron hace meses, la misma que lo ha metido en todo este asunto.

—Vengo de parte del joven Sesshoumaru— Dice el hombre de baja estatura— Quiere que le des las carpetas que tienes en tu poder.

—¿Y cómo sabe que las tengo yo?

—Acabo de hablar con el jefe de contadores y me dijo que estaban en poder del encargado de recursos humanos y sabiendo tu amistad con él…

—Sí, sí, sí, ya entendí— Lo interrumpe para no escuchar su brillante deducción— Dile que no se las daré, tengo el mismo derecho que él de investigar el asunto y yo tomé primero estas carpetas.

—Mi jefe tiene una gran pista y necesita comprobar esos documentos— Habla Jaken como si hablara con alguien que tiene problemas de aprendizaje— Así que es sumamente importante que los entregues.

—Yo también tengo una gran pista, renacuajo, así que es sumamente importante que los estudie yo— Habla Inuyasha en el mismo tono que su interlocutor.

—El joven Sesshoumaru se enterará de esto— Amenaza impaciente.

—No le tengo miedo a ese idiota, así que lárgate.

Jaken titubea un poco evaluando sus posibilidades, al final sale de la oficina y se dirige a la de su jefe.

—Joven Sesshoumaru..

—¿Y bien Jaken, dónde está mi encargo?— Pregunta sin siquiera mirarlo. Jaken pega un pequeño salto.

—E-eh, b-bueno, el joven Inuyasha… él…

—Ya veo— Lo interrumpe, le desagrada que balbuceen en su presencia— Se me acaban las alternativas— Murmura para si mismo. Jaken lo mira asustado sin saber que hacer.

Pensativo mira distraídamente la pantalla de su laptop, frunce el ceño al ver que tiene un e-mail en la bandeja de entrada, se sienta derecho cuando ve el remitente.

_Arakami,_

_¿Has pensado en nuestro trato? Sé que sí y también sé lo que estás pensando de tu padre, que horrible es que se llegue a una situación ¿verdad? Dudar de quien fue tu héroe en la niñez, pobre de ti. Sin embargo, mi deber es decirte que estás en lo correcto, Inutaisho no es precisamente un santo y ha metido sus narices en un asunto que sólo correspondía a mi y mi familia. No te fíes de él, así como no te fías de mi._

_También sé que piensas mucho en esa muchacha, es realmente una lástima que nos encontraras tan pronto, me hubiera divertido tanto con ella… para la otra vez será, pero tienes que darme las gracias, he visto como se tratan ahora, son unos tórtolos enamorados, quien lo diría de ti ¿verdad? estoy deseoso de saber que es lo que tiene esa joven de especial._

_No me busques, yo daré contigo, pronto sabrás de mi y en ese momento espero tu respuesta._

_Piénsalo bien._

_Naraku K._

¿Qué lo piense? le ha dado tantas vueltas a este asunto en el último tiempo que no sabe que pensar realmente. La deducción más lógica que ha sacado hasta ahora es que Inutaisho le ha quitado algo a los Kurayami de forma ilegal, algo que los Kurayami consiguieron de la misma forma, o algo que ha sido un trueque que en un principio se vio justo, pero que con el tiempo no ha sido así.

Aprieta los puños impotente, Naraku sabe todos sus movimientos y él ni siquiera sabe donde se encuentra, sabe que el hecho que nombre a Rin es para infundirle miedo, pero también sabe que no amenaza en vano, si es capaz de arruinarle la vida a su propia hermana no quiere imaginarse que haría si tuviera realmente en sus manos a Rin. No aguanta la certidumbre, el sentimiento de incapacidad. Mira de lleno a su asistente que le devuelve la mirada lívido.

—Si me fallas en lo que te voy a encargar ahora, te advierto que no sólo te despediré, sino que también recibirás un severo castigo del que te acordarás de mi el resto de tu vida— Intimida en un tono bajo que hiela la sangre. Jaken tiembla como una hoja al ver esos ojos amenazantes y asiente dramatizadamente con la cabeza seguro de que su jefe cumpliría con la amenaza.

Rin se concentra en su trabajo en la computadora, a su lado un plato de sopa de miso humea dejando su olor característico en el aire. Ella casi ni parpadea de lo inspirada que se encuentra. Maldice cuando el comunicador con portería suena, esto lo encuentra extraño, aparte de Shiori y los amigos nadie suele visitarla y ellos ya son más que conocidos por los guardias. Cuando oye de quien se trata le parece aún más extraño ¿Sucedió algo con Sesshoumaru? El miedo y la preocupación se instala en su mente, da su consentimiento de inmediato.

Espera la subida del curioso hombrecito con impaciencia, instintivamente mira el calendario en el widget de su computador, aprieta F4 repetidamente desplegando y ocultando el widget.

Minutos después siente los golpes en su puerta, rápidamente abre mirando a su visita ansiosamente, él le devuelve la mirada como si ella fuese al última persona con la que quisiera estar en esos momentos.

—Seños Jaken…

—¡Al fin me tratas con respeto, mocosa!— Exclama orgulloso.

—¡No se detenga en eso y dígame que sucede!— Reclama mientras lo hace entrar. Él suspira exasperado. Definitivamente su jefe tiene un gusto muy raro para las mujeres— ¿Y bien?

Se sientan en la mesa del comedor uno frente al otro, los ojos de Jaken se desvían a la sopa que humea a un lado del computador, ahora que lo piensa no ha comido nada desde la mañana. La joven carraspea para llamar su atención.

—El joven Sesshoumaru me ha enviado aquí por un aviso que ha recibido— Comenta cauteloso. Rin se preocupa aún más— Él está preocupado por tu seguridad.

—¿Cómo?

—Supongo que estás al tanto de la situación que el joven Sesshoumaru investiga y de los peligros que conlleva, por ende él se preocupa de tu bienestar.

—Comprendo— Musita desanimada. Por un lado se siente aliviada de que no le ha sucedido nada a Sesshoumaru, pero por otro lado siente miedo por lo contado por Jaken, recuerda a Naraku con mucho temor, quisiera tener cerca a Sesshoumaru en estos momentos, poder abrazarlo y sentirse segura en sus brazos.

Ella levanta la mirada y observa como Jaken mira su sopa de miso con el hambre marcado en el rostro, suspira desanimada, no cree que ese hombrecito delgado sea capaz de mucho en el caso de que algo sucediera.

—Señor Jaken— Lo llama. Él la mira de inmediato— ¿Le apetece un poco de miso?

Kagome revuelve su café continuamente observando los pequeños remolinos que genera el vapor del mismo, últimamente, más bien desde el incidente de Rin, Inuyasha se ha vuelto extrañamente misterioso, siente que él ya no le tiene la misma confianza de antes y eso la preocupa ¿qué ha hecho mal? Intenta hacer un resumen mental de todo lo sucedido últimamente y no encuentra razones de peso para ello.

—¿Segura que estás bien?— Pregunta Sango sentada frente a ella mientras come pie de manzana. Desde que Rin las ha presentado se han vuelto grandes amigas. Kagome sonríe y asiente con la cabeza antes de darle la primera probada a su café.

—Mejor hablemos de lo importante: Miroku— Dice ampliando su sonrisa al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga.

—Hay Kagome, no quiero cometer un error, tú lo conoces hace más tiempo que yo y sabes como es— Dice cada vez más afligida— No le creo nada, me hace tremendos shows, pero después me entero que sale con la primera fulana que se le cruza por el camino— Su voz se hace cada vez más enojada.

—Lo sé y no te digo que lo aceptes así como así, pero creo que debes saber que nunca he visto que él insista tanto con una chica como lo ha hecho contigo.

—Sí claro, es por que soy la única estúpida que le dice que no.

—Lo han rechazado muchas y me incluyo, no creas que es tan "irresistible" como para que seas la única.

—Aún así...

—Con ninguna se ha comportado así, de hecho con la mayoría desiste al primer rechazo, como fue en mi caso— _Además Inuyasha lo amenazó bien feo_ piensa en su fuero interno. Trata de no reír por la cara tragicómicamente angustiada de su amiga.

—No lo defiendas— Dice desviando la mirada.

—Sólo quiero hacerte ver que él no es tan malo como parece, cuando uno lo conoce realmente se da cuenta que es una persona muy inteligente— Comenta antes de tomar café— Sólo digo que le aceptes una simple cita y si sigues pensando lo mismo conversa con él para que te deje en paz, habrá un momento en el que él tendrá que aceptar que tú no quieres nada con él.

Sango baja la mirada analizando lo dicho por su amiga, sabe que lo hace de corazón. Además debe hacer algo con su tenaz pretendiente.

—Sí, creo que lo intentaré.

Kagome sonríe ampliamente dando pequeños saltos en su asiento _¡Me debes una grande, Miroku, una muy, muy grande! ¡Nací para ser cupido!_

Inuyasha se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, de algún modo quiere aparentar que todo está bien, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos cree aquello. Mira a su acompañante afligidamente y no puede evitar sentir un gran pesar en su pecho ¿por qué las cosas no pueden ser más sencillas para los dos? ¿por qué ella se empeña en poner aquel muro entre ambos? ¿por qué las circunstancias no pueden ser favorables para él? No lo entiende, no puede visualizar cual es el gran impedimento.

—Kikyo…

La chica lo mira de forma limpia, sin una expresión en específico, se miran un buen rato sin decir nada hasta que Kikyo baja la vista a sus manos.

—No puedo, lo siento— Dice con pesar, le es difícil sentirse tan vulnerable.

—Es por Naraku— Reclama con amargura y tintes de rencor.

—Él no tiene nada que ver, además hace mucho que no lo veo.

—Entonces…

Kikyo se mueve hasta quedar frente a frente, Inuyasha parpadea sonrojado, ella pone sus manos en los hombros del chico y acerca su rostro a él y lo mira intensamente antes de unir sus labios, Inuyasha se sobresalta, Kikyo presiona un poco más, él aún algo aturdido responde el beso, pone una mano en la cintura femenina y la acerca un poco más, poco después deshacen el enlace, ambos demoran en abrir los ojos.

—¿A quién besaste?— Pregunta ella de pronto, Inuyasha la mira confundido sin saber exactamente que contestar— Dime Inuyasha ¿a quién besaste?

—A ti— Responde balbuceando.

—Eso es mentira, piénsalo bien ¿a quién besaste?— Dice con cierto enfado.

—No te entiendo, obvio que te besé a ti— Contesta aún más confundido. Kikyo frunce los labios y niega con la cabeza.

—No me besaste a mi, la Kikyo de ahora— Contesta pausadamente— ¿No te das cuenta? No me besaste por lo que soy en este momento, sino por lo que fui en un pasado.

—Kikyo, yo…— No sabe que decir.

—Tú me ves como la niña de doce años que le diste su primer beso, la que se fue a América dejándote solo y ahora tratas de recuperar, pero yo ya no soy esa niña y me duele combatir contra el fantasma de mi propio recuerdo.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? ¡yo sé lo que siento!— Contesta algo alterado, le molesta que ella hable con tanta facilidad de lo que se supone que él está sintiendo. Baja la vista derrotado— Pero no todo está perdido ¿no? Después de todo aún nos queremos.

—Nos queremos, pero yo no tengo cabida en tu realidad, yo sólo soy un paréntesis, reconócelo, nuestras realidades cambiaron— Insiste ella.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

Kikyo se levanta del asiento y da un par de paso bajo la ceñuda mirada del muchacho.

—Debo reconocer que yo también anhelo al antiguo Inuyasha, al chico inseguro de si mismo que sólo tenía ojos para mi, pero cuando regresé era consiente de que él se fue y que debía compartirte, aprendí a encariñarme con lo que te transformaste ahora ¿crees que no te observo, que no me doy cuenta? sé como te desenvuelves ahora, has cambiado tanto… pero me molesta que tú no hagas lo mismo, que no aceptes a la mujer que soy ahora.

Inuyasha mira como ella se da la vuelta y camina alejándose del lugar, no hace nada por detenerla, sabe que es inútil hacerlo.

Él recuerda la época en la que su única y gran amiga era Kikyo. De niño había sido objeto de burla de sus pares por su aspecto físico, en Japón una persona con el cabello y ojos tan claros de forma natural es rara, fuera de lo cotidiano y los niños tienen una forma muy cruel de hacerlo notar, aquello provocó que Inuyasha se retrajera sobre si mismo sin dar la oportunidad de acercarse a él. Hasta que a la edad de nueve años conoció a Kikyo, la delicada hija de unos socios de su padre, la única que con mucha paciencia logró atravesar aquella coraza que ponía Inuyasha para defenderse de todo el mundo. Su única amiga, una amistad que contenía su mundo, se volvieron inseparables, diariamente se visitaban después de la escuela, jugaban en el patio de alguno de los dos hogares, durante años aquello les bastó, pero con el tiempo comenzaron a verse con otros ojos, un amor tímido y torpe propio de unos preadolescentes se formó entre ellos. En el cumpleaños número doce de Kikyo Inuyasha decidió dar el primer paso y con los nervios a flor de piel le dio su primer beso, el primer beso para ambos, si bien fue un beso atropellado y sin mucha idea de lo que debían hacer les supo a gloria, con la inocencia propia de la edad dieron una promesa de un por siempre juntos, que nada ni nadie los separaría.

Sin embargo la nube de amor infantil no duró mucho, a los poco meses y sin que Inuyasha supiera en que momento Kikyo conoció a Naraku, el muchacho ocho años mayor que ellos que por alguna razón disfrutaba de la compañía de la chica, aquello molestó mucho a Inuyasha ¡se suponía que ella era su amiga, no de ese tipo que era mayor que su hermano incluso! No quería perder a la única que lo acompañó incondicionalmente por años, la única que lo entendía, la que consideraba como su amiga, confidente, incluso como su novia, su otra mitad, si bien pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ya no era tanto como antes y él sintió miedo de perderla, ella le aseguraba que aún sentía lo mismo por él y que Naraku sólo era un buen amigo, pero él sentía que no era así, los celos nublaban su razón y las discusiones eran cada vez más seguidas, eso y sumándole todos los problemas que tenía su padre con su medio hermano mayor y que él pagaba en parte lo tenían de muy mal humor.

Pero la separación inminente la ocasionó algo que escapaba de las manos de ambos, un hecho que nadie esperaba, el padre de Kikyo murió de una trombosis, aquello destrozó a la muchacha y a pesar de que Inuyasha estuvo allí con ella dándole su apoyo y permaneciendo más unidos que nunca durante el proceso del funeral y los días posteriores, parece que no importó a la hora en la que la madre de Kikyo decidió irse a los Estados Unidos llevándose a su hija consigo. Desde que se enteraron hasta el momento de la partida se mantuvieron juntos, con interminables despedidas y haciendo promesas de que un futuro se reencontrarían y en ese momento ya nadie los separaría nunca más.

Con la partida de Kikyo Inuyasha se sintió más solo que nunca, sin ningún amigo, con un hermano con el que se ignoraban mutuamente, con padres que siempre tenían tiempo para cualquier cosa menos para él, no era justo. La rebeldía de Inuyasha se acentuó en aquella época, si antes era cerrado a nuevas amistades en ese periodo fue peor, la agresividad era su forma de defenderse, se creó una reputación y muchos le temían por su forma tan violenta para pelear, todas las semanas tenía por lo menos una pelea, lo expulsaron de varias escuelas, sus padres lo vivían castigando y para más remate la poca comunicación con Kikyo se fue diluyendo hasta convertirse en nada, convencido de que ella lo olvidó se planteó hacer lo mismo, la culpaba de lo que estaba pasando. Con el tiempo toda esa violenta frustración se fue perdiendo hasta dejar un Inuyasha retraído y antisocial sin interés en nada, recuperó sus clases y pudo terminar sin problemas la escolaridad y entrar a la universidad.

Y en ese punto hubo otro cambio, uno envuelto de otra pelinegra, una más alegre, parecida a la primera pero muy distinta en el fondo, una chica con un carácter tan fuerte como el de él y que le gritó desde el mismo día que la conoció, pero extrañamente le ofreció su amistad, con resistencia por parte de Inuyasha ella logró que él se integrara no sólo a una amistad con ella, sino que también a socializar con sus pares en general, lo incluía en los grupos de estudio, en las fiestas universitarias, en actividades extraprogramáticas, en todo y por primera vez Inuyasha sintió que el mundo no lo rechazaba y que podía mostrar su forma de ser sin miedo, que no debía ponerse bajo el ala de alguien para sentirse seguro, todo gracias al eterno entusiasmo de Kagome, gracias a la chica que lo consideraba uno más del resto por ser simplemente él y a la vez especial por la naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo las cosas volvieron a complicarse a fines del año pasado, cuando Kikyo y su madre decidieron volver a Japón, el ver nuevamente a su entrañable amiga de la infancia fue como volver a la época de su preadolescencia, el cuestionarse quien es él en realidad y en cierto modo anhelar algo que ya hace mucho que perdió, su mundo se había ampliado, ya no era sólo él contra todos, tiene a Kagome siendo su gran apoyo en todo y que nunca lo deja caer, amigos con los cuales contar siempre que lo necesita, sobretodo a Miroku, unos padres que aceptan su forma de ser y que lo miran con orgullo, incluso un medio hermano que de alguna forma que no se explica ya lo considera un hermano, tiene la aceptación que antes buscaba bajo el ala de Kikyo ¿pero Kikyo es parte de eso? Es obvio que no puede volver el tiempo atrás y ser aquel niño que se refugiaba en los brazos de una única persona y en su fuero interno reconoce que le gusta su vida ahora ¿Kikyo tiene cabida en su vida como es ahora o mejor dicho ella querrá ser parte de cómo es su vida ahora?... talvez ella tiene razón.

Sesshoumaru sale del ascensor apenas se abren las puertas, con resolución llega hasta el apartamento de su vecina, tras un par de golpes espera unos segundos para que la puerta se abra y unos finos brazos lo rodean por el cuello.

—¡Llegaste!— Le da la bienvenida una muy alegre Rin antes de besarlo ligeramente, él la sostiene de la cintura y profundiza el beso.

En eso él levanta la vista más allá de la chica en sus brazos y se encuentra con la sobresaltada mueca de su secretario con unos palillos para comer a medio camino a su boca, observa que tiene tres platos vacíos amontonados a un costado de él y otro a la mitad lleno frente a él. Sesshoumaru suelta inmediatamente a la pelinegra, había olvidado que ha enviado a su asistente a cuidar de Rin y esta lo mira ladeando su rostro, pasa su vista a donde la dirige su vecino y entiende su desconcierto.

—El señor Jaken ha sido una compañía divertida y parece que le gusta mucho mi comida— Comenta riendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

—Debo reconocer que cocinas bien, niña— Contesta sonrojándose por ser pillado en medio de su glotonería, aunque su jefe parece complicado por ser pillado besando a la chiquilla esa. Sesshoumaru y Rin se acercan a la mesa y se acomodan frente a Jaken, Sesshoumaru aprovecha de ver lo hecho en la computadora.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿cuándo fue que me dejaste de decir niña? Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que era tu derecho— Pregunta la chica mirando a Sesshoumaru. Este despega su vista de la pantalla y la mira intentando de recordar el punto en el que dejó de llamarla así, niega con la cabeza, tampoco lo recuerda.

Jaken los observa interactuar entre ellos tratando de comer disimuladamente su cuarta ración de sopa de miso. Sabe que en ese momento hace mal tercio, pero no sabe que hacer exactamente, además no quiere dejar la comida a medias.

Rin se levanta a la cocina diciendo que va por refrescos para los tres, en eso Sesshoumaru mira de lleno a su asistente, Jaken se encoge en su asiento sorbiendo las algas en su boca.

—¿Alguna novedad?— Pregunta Sesshoumaru con cierta advertencia en su tono.

—No, ninguna, nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando la chiquilla fue un momento al baño revisé buscando cámaras o micrófonos y no encontré nada, si los hay están muy escondidos— Contesta lo más solemne posible. Su jefe había sido claro en decir que sospecha la posibilidad de que el apartamento sea vigilado por Naraku, pero que no quiere alarmar a Rin, ya suficiente preocupación es para ella saber que ese tipo aún está por algún lado esperando dar su golpe final. Sesshoumaru revisará su propio apartamento más tarde.

La chica regresa al comedor y conversan ligeramente, más o menos media hora despues Jaken se despide alegando que lo esperan en su propio hogar.

Una semana más pasa en la que las cosas no cambian en mucho, excepto por el hecho de que el otoño ha entrado en su papel y las temperaturas han bajado considerablemente. El programa ya ha sido entregado para su primer testeo, los chicos están bastante ansiosos con el tema, una vez pasada esta prueba se determinará el tiempo necesario para entregar el resultado final, aunque esto depende de una última prueba, están emocionados, pronto sabrán el grado de aceptación del proyecto más grande que han participado hasta ahora.

Una ligera lluvia cae sobre la ciudad dejando el ambiente húmedo. Rin corre en un trote liviano intentando ocultar lo que lleva en sus brazos dentro de la gran gabardina que lleva puesta, bendito sea el momento en el que decidió ponérsela, sin aminorar su marcha cruza la entrada del edificio de apartamentos, tratando de no llamar la atención del portero que conversa animadamente con las solteronas de cinco décadas del cuarto piso. Sube el ascensor justo cuando el muchacho Visual Kei del piso noveno entra a él, ella le sonríe y el la mira como si fuese un bicho raro cuando lo que lleva bajo la gabardina emite un bajo pero lastimero quejido _doble._ Cuando el chico baja del ascensor ella mece lo que esconde.

Al llegar a su piso sale apresuradamente y toca con insistencia en el apartamento de su vecino, poco después él abre, pero al inclinarse para besarla se da cuenta del extraño bulto que hace la gabardina y queda a medio camino, ella ríe y se pone de puntillas para darle un beso fugaz, él la deja entrar y mira como ella se deshace de la pesada prenda en medio de su sala, se queda de espalda a él.

—¿Qué tienes allí?— Camina hasta ella y la rodea hasta darle el frente. Ella sostiene un par de cachorros American Eskimo blancos pero uno tiene una mancha marrón en el ojos derecho y el otro en el ojo izquierdo por lo que lo hace pensar que son mestizos, tendrán más o menos tres meses de vida.

—¿Verdad que son lindos?— Pregunta con el rostro brillante del entusiasmo— Estaban a un lado de un callejón dentro de una caja, con la lluvia la caja estaba casi deshecha y ellos todos mojados.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?— Pregunta con aprehensión, intuyendo la respuesta de la pelinegra. Ella sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Los quiero!— Exclama con entusiasmo abrazándolos estrechamente. Después los baja al suelo, los canes se quedan a sus pies algo asustados.

—No se puede…

—¡Sí se puede!— Lo interrumpe inflando las mejillas— Son de raza pequeña, se puede tener animales pequeños, leí eso en las reglas.

—Son dos, sólo se puede tener un animal por apartamento— Refuta él. Ella sonríe lo más cándidamente posible y lo toma de la mano, el frunce el ceño al percibir lo que quiere decir esa sonrisa— No, ni lo pienses.

—Por favor, no podemos dejar a estos lindos cachorritos a su suerte y los cuidaremos entre los dos, así no será tanto trabajo.

—No.

—"Por fis"— Ruega Rin tomando a Sesshoumaru de las manos. Hace que se incline para mirarlo directamente a los ojos más de cerca tratando de no mover los pies para no despegar a los perros, acentúa aún más su carita de niña buena— No creo que seas capaz de dejar a estos pequeños y adorables bebes perritos desamparados o aún peor, dejar que mueran enfermos bajo esta lluvia.

Lo rodea con los brazos por el torso y oculta el rostro en el pecho masculino. Sesshoumaru suspira exasperado, no puede creer lo que va a hacer.

—Tú te harás cargo de ellos, yo sólo daré alojo a uno de ellos— Comunica resignado. Rin levanta la cara con los ojos brillando como nunca de la alegría, lo besa emocionada.

—¡Gracias… gracias… gracias… eres tan lindo… te quiero!— Grita mientras lo llena de besitos por todo su rostro, dándole el último en los labios se separa de él y se arrodilla para tomar a los cachorros en sus brazos nuevamente, los lleva al baño con todo el descaro del mundo. Sesshoumaru al verla levanta una ceja.

—¡No te quedes allí parado! Necesito un shampoo suave, una toalla vieja y un secador de pelo.

—¡Piensas bañarlos!— Exclama alarmado.

—¡Por supuesto! No los puedo dejar así húmedos, se van a enfermar.

—Sécalos, pero no los bañes y menos en mi ducha— Ordena tomando dos toallas de una gaveta, Rin le pasa uno de los perritos y toma una de las toallas para secar al otro. Ella le saca la lengua cuando ve sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Ayúdame, no son míos, son nuestros— Dice riendo secando al cachorro. Sesshoumaru exasperado mira al perro que le devuelve la mirada desde la comodidad de sus brazos y envuelto en la toalla, le tapa la cara antes de comenzar a secarlo.

Sesshoumaru mira al par de canes que son tan pequeños que caben juntos en una caja de zapatos, allí ambos duermen tranquilamente, debe reconocer que son unas adorables bolas de pelos andantes. Espera la llegada de Rin que ha ido por comida para los animales y cambiar su ropa húmeda por mantener a esas bestias mojadas bajo la gabardina.

Se recuesta en un sillón llevándose la mano a sus ojos, la cabeza le duele a horrores, hace un tiempo a descubierto que sus constantes dolores de cabeza se deben al cansancio visual, pero evade la visita al oculista.

Siente a uno de los cachorros llorar levemente, se inclina para mirarlos y observa como uno de ellos empuja al otro hasta sacarlo de la caja, el empujado llora tratando de sacar la manta que hay dentro de la caja con su hocico logrando que el otro perro salga de la caja también y juegan entre ellos.

Rin entra en el apartamento poco después, ambos cachorros corren a sus pies moviendo sus colas.

—¡Aw! Ya me reconocen— Exclama feliz— Mami ya les trajo comidita y habló con el veterinario para que los revise mañana ¿verdad que se van a portar bien con el veterinario?

Deja las bolsas en la mesa del comedor, de una saca dos platos de perro dobles, va a la cocina y pone agua en un compartimiento de los platos y luego llena con comida el otro compartimiento, los deja a un lado de la caja de zapatos y se sienta a un lado de Sesshoumaru, los perritos corren a ella compitiendo por su atención, soltando una risita corta toma a ambos canes para acurrucarlos en su regazo, acaricia las orejas perrunas como si fuese una niña por lo tiernos que son. Sesshoumaru la mira jugar con ellos, pasa su mano por las cabezas de los canes, Rin lo mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _Después de todo tener mascotas no es tan malo, sobretodo si ella se ve tan feliz._

El cachorro con la mancha en el ojo derecho bosteza emitiendo un "Ah" y el cachorro con la mancha en el ojo izquierdo suspira emitiendo un "Un".

—¡Ah-Un!— Grita Rin como si acabara de tener una revelación— ¡Este es Ah y este es Un!— Dice apuntando a uno y después al otro, los perros mueven sus colas como si supieran de que habla.

—Bienvenidos al mundo Ah y Un— Dice Sesshoumaru recostándose en el hombro femenino escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello, ella se sonroja pero no se mueve, le gusta esas sutiles demostraciones de cariño, de cercanía. De alguna manera le da la sensación de que son novios a pesar de que ninguno diga nada.

Inuyasha sube los peldaños de la escalera del templo de dos en dos, con un diario sobre su cabeza intenta cubrirse de la lluvia, al llegar a la cima corre a la entrada del hogar de Kagome. Allí es recibido por la madre de su amiga, esta lo hace pasar para esperarla en la sala. En menos de cinco minutos Kagome baja arreglada para salir, Inuyasha sonríe al verla.

—¿Lista?— Se levanta del sillón, Kagome asiente, ambos se despiden de la madre de la chica y salen para bajar a la calle donde Inuyasha tiene su camioneta estacionada.

Llegan al Toho cinema de Shibuya y compran los ticket, se sientan en un banco para esperar la media hora que falta para la función.

—Hace mucho que quiero ver esta película, gracias por acompañarme— Dice Kagome entusiasmada mientras come palomitas.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, yo también la quiero ver— Contesta antes de meter la mano en el pote de palomitas, sacar un puñado y llevárselo a la boca.

—¡No saque tanto! Deja para la película— Refunfuña ella. Inuyasha le saca la lengua sonriendo socarronamente— Me alegra verte así— Comenta Kagome sonriendo abiertamente. Inuyasha la mira extrañado aún masticando las palomitas en su boca, traga sonoramente, se limpia la boca y mejillas con la manga derecha de su saco.

—¿Cómo así?

—Relajado, en paz contigo, incluso feliz— Dice apoyándose en el costado del muchacho— Desde hace un tiempo habías estado tan serio, tan cerrado que no parecías tú, extrañaba este Inuyasha.

—Yo también extrañaba todo esto— Responde relajando su postura, apoya la cabeza en la cabellera de la pelinegra. Sí, por alguna razón se siente bien, en paz, sonríe ante la noción de ser él mismo.

Entran a la sala y disfrutan de la película, al terminar deciden caminar un rato ya que han estado sentados más de dos horas y quieren aprovechar de que la lluvia ya ha terminado, Kagome toma el brazo de Inuyasha y este lo dobla para darle mayor comodidad, ríen comentando la película, no se dan cuenta pero actúan como un par de tórtolos.

Se detienen en un Yoshinoya y compran algo para comer, se devuelven a la camioneta de Inuyasha y deciden volver al hogar de la pelinegra, una vez allí se meten al pequeño cuarto que hay para resguardar un pozo. Ambos se sientan en las escaleras para acceder al pozo y se disponen a comer.

—¡Relájate! Ni que estuvieras en esas competencias de quien come más— Reclama Kagome al verlo casi ahogándose en comida.

—No molestes, tengo hambre— Refuta él. Al sorber su sopa instantánea varios pedazos de vegetales quedan en sus mejillas, Kagome niega con la cabeza al ver esto.

—Eres peor que un niño, Inuyasha— Dice antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiar las mejillas de Inuyasha, él la mira ensimismado casi sin respirar, Kagome se da cuenta y se sonroja, al terminar baja la vista nerviosa.

—Kagome…— Musita el muchacho, intenta tomarla de las manos, pero ella lo esquiva y se levanta, baja por completo las escaleras y mira el fondo del pozo.

—No me hagas esto, yo sé que aún piensas en ella— Murmura ella con pesar. Inuyasha se levanta y se coloca detrás de ella, la toma de los hombros y la gira.

—Yo ahora estoy pensando en ti— Dice Inuyasha con una leve sonrisa, Kagome levanta la mirada y se pierde en los ojos de él, el joven acorta la distancia apoyando su frente en la de ella, Kagome cierra los ojos y lo rodea por el torso, Inuyasha sube sus manos hasta los costados del rostro femenino y con una última sonrisa besa aquellos labios que tanto se ha preguntado a qué saben. _Y saben a naranja dulce, dentífrico de menta y a la reciente sopa instantánea._

Aquella noche Sesshoumaru no puede dormir, está seguro que los alaridos de Un se pueden escuchar en varios pisos, no puede creer que algo tan pequeño pueda emitir semejantes lloriqueos, trata de amortiguar el molesto ruido tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, pero es inútil, gruñe enojado, no quiere desvelarse por culpa de esa bestia. _¿En qué puto minuto pensó que era buena idea tener mascotas? ¡quiere dormir!_

Cansado se levanta de su cama y se dirige al cuarto de lavado, donde ha dejado al cachorro en la caja de zapatos junto al plato doble y papel de diario si le da por hacer sus necesidades. Apenas abre la puerta los lastimeros aullidos se detienen, Un corre a su encuentro y apoya las patas delanteras en su canilla moviendo la cola y poniendo la mejor cara de soy-un-pobre-y-desamparado-perrito-quiéreme-con-tu-alma-por-favor de la historia.

—Ni lo pienses, mucho hice dejando que te quedes aquí— "Contesta" mirándolo seriamente. Un emite un quejido bajo como si le rogara. Sesshoumaru toma al perro del lomo y lo deja dentro de la caja y lo tapa con la manta que "sacrificó" para el cachorro— Duérmete.

Sale del cuarto de lavado, pero como está medio dormido no cierra la puerta. Ya acostado nuevamente en su cama y más dormido que despierto siente los perrunos lloriqueos mucho más cerca, se sienta y mira hacia un costado de la cama y ve al endemoniado perro sentado en el suelo y moviendo su cola como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ya enojado le lanza una almohada y ve como el can se acurruca en ella, frunce los labios molesto.

—Primera y última vez que duermes aquí ¿oíste?— Regaña antes de volver a acostarse y taparse hasta la cabeza. Maldición ¿por qué se deja llevar por Rin con tanta facilidad? Ni siquiera se puede cobrar el favor como a él le gustaría, no hasta que ella diga cuando es seguro… ahora que lo piensa ha pasado más o menos un mes desde que lo hicieron, ya debió llegarle el periodo ¿no?

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Sí, lo sé, la demora ya era ofensiva, pero me han pasado tanta cosas en este último tiempo, desde un curso de manejo, hasta incluso entraron a robar en mi casa… en fin, no las voy a aburrir con mi vida.

De hecho todo esto me provocó como un bloqueo e inseguridad con el fanfic, hasta el punto que pedí ayuda en un foro llamado "los malos fics y sus autores" que uno puede pedir que te revisen tu fic y te ayudan en tus falencias, se supone que ofrecen ese "servicio" pero lamentablemente una chica me ofreció ayuda y de pronto parece que cambió de opinión por que borró su ofrecimiento y aunque le dejé un mensaje allí no se pronunció mal, no sé, si pertenecen a un grupo así en el que se jactan de su buena escritura supongo que deberían dar el ejemplo y no comprometerse si no van a cumplir.

Para mi este es el capítulo más cursi, geek y japonés de todos, lo hice lo más romántico posible sólo para ustedes, sé que les gusta mucho eso. Además no puede llamarse este fanfic friki sin una buena discusión sobre sistemas operativos.

Este capitulo en realidad está partido en dos, la segunda mitad la subiré en poco tiempo por que ya tengo bastante escrito, el problema es que este capitulo ya era más que largo, llevaba alrededor de sesenta páginas de Word y aún no terminaba, así que decidí cortarlo en dos.

Como lo prometido es deuda ya subí el lemon que prometí (se llama Nintendo Wii y lo pueden ver si van a mi perfil) aprovéchenlo por que será el primer y último puto lemon que escribo en mi vida xD

Les quiero pedir un favor, en mi perfil hay unos links a unos videos, son unas animaciones que he hecho con mi grupo, espero vuestra opinión.

* * *

Ñoñerías varias:

Financiera: (creo que debí definir esto hace mucho) Compañía dedicada a conceder préstamos a sociedades y particulares, y que, al contrario de los bancos, no recibe depósitos sino que se financia a través de otras instituciones o fuentes del mercado. Suele tener unos tipos de interés más altos al asumir un mayor riesgo.

Norabow: Restorán típico japonés que realmente existe y cómo dice en el capítulo se encuentra cerca de la estación de Tokio.

Deutsche Bank: Uno de los bancos de inversión alemanes más grandes de ese país, con presencia en muchos países.

Firewall: Parte de un sistema o una red que está diseñada para bloquear el acceso no autorizado, permitiendo al mismo tiempo comunicaciones autorizadas. Se trata de un dispositivo o conjunto de dispositivos configurados para permitir, limitar, cifrar, descifrar, el tráfico entre los diferentes ámbitos sobre la base de un conjunto de normas y otros criterios.

Troyanos: Hay muchos tipos de troyanos, pero el que habla Rin en el capítulo es el que permite la administración remota de un usuario no autorizado y suelen usarse para el robo de información privada (lo que quería hacer Rin)

Dirección IP: Son un número único e irrepetible con el cual se identifica una computadora conectada a una red que corre el protocolo de Internet. Es un conjunto de cuatro números del 0 al 255 separados por puntos.

Conexión inversa: Es poder controlar un computador a distancia mediante un programa de control remoto, cuando el usuario de dicho computador abre la aplicación que le enviaste es como si te autorizara a usar su PC (no sé si lo expliqué bien, es que no sé como hacerlo sin usar nombres técnicos)

Club de Ikebana: Los japoneses suelen ser muy comprometidos con las actividades extraprogramáticas, los clubs, a tal punto que en vacaciones igual asisten, son de todo tipo: deportes, manualidades, intereses comunes como la astronomía o el cine y hay muchos sobre las tradiciones japonesas también, Shiori dice pertenecer al de Ikebana, que es el arte japonés de los arreglos florales.

"Mouse maquero sin botones": Se refiere al Magic mouse de Apple. No sé cuantas de aquí se han fijado o han visto un mouse inalámbrico de Apple, a simple viste pareciera que no tiene botones, uno tiene que apretar en la superficie y pasar el dedo como en los celulares touch para la ruedita, además la superficie es de un plástico duro, la base de acero y usa dos pilas AA, así que recibir un golpe de estos debe ser duro xD

Pingüinos, ventanas y manzanas: Pingüino=Linux, ventanas=Windows y manzanas=Mac, los sistemas operativos más usados hoy en día.

Snusnus: En un capitulo de Futurama los protagonistas llegan a un planeta abitado por unas mujeres amazónicas que condenan a los hombres a la "muerte por snusnus" que en pocas palabras es sexo hasta morir.

Team Fortress: Videojuego de primera persona multijugador en el que se juega en equipos de personajes de distintas "profesiones" la idea es combinar estrategia y acción para derrotar al equipo rival. Es muy popular.

Mixi y Mobagay town: Redes sociales japonesas, la primera es una suerte de Facebook y el segundo es una red social exclusivamente por celulares (no me pregunten como funciona)

La conversación en alemán: Todo lo que sale allí lo saque del traductor de Google, por lo que debe tener la gramática y el orden de las frases por el suelo, yo no sé Alemán, así que hay alguien que sepa y me corrige las frases le deberé el alma.

Sopa de miso: Sopa tradicional japonesa muy popular. Compuesta principalmente de miso (pasta aromatizada de soja) y dashi (caldo de pescado) y otros ingredientes que dependen del cocinero.

Widget: Seguramente la mayoría aquí tiene Windows vista o 7, bien ¿ven esa lista de pequeñas aplicaciones a un costado de su pantalla? Muchas veces tiene un reloj, un post-it para dejar notitas, un puzzle y cosas así, eso es el widget. En el caso de los Mac no tiene el widget tan inmediato como los Windows, sino que uno debe apretar F4 y aparecen.

Trombosis: La trombosis se produce cuando los coágulos de sangre (trombos) obstruyen las venas o las arterias, dificultando o impidiendo el normal fluir de la sangre.

Visual kei: Moda japonesa derivado del rock japonés, en la que la estética es un elemento muy importante, el uso de maquillaje, peinados muy elaborados, vestimenta llamativa, a menudo, asemejando una estética andrógina son lo que lo caracteriza.

Toho cinema de Shibuya : Salas de cine real de Japón.

Yoshinoya: Es la mayor cadena de restaurantes de gyūdon (bol de ternera) y una de las principales cadenas de comida rápida de Japón.

Si se me olvida algo me avisan.

* * *

Reviews:

shu-mey-07: Hola! Gracias, en lo personal a mi también me gustó mucho esa frase :3 y muchas gracias por tus deseos.

black urora: Gracias por tu reviews, este capitulo también fue muy largo (y eso que lo corté) las razones que tiene Inutaisho por las que no le gusta Rin las dará en el final, es la idea xD, espero que este capítulo también te gustara.

alessa-vulturi: Sip, en esa época las señoras de la biblioteca de mi escuela me dejaban sacar el libro que quisiera y allí encontré ese libro que en cierto modo marcó mi adolescencia. Bueno, ahora relaté la historia de Kikyo e Inuyasha de forma más completa. El lemon ya está colgado hace tiempo en la red, espero tu visita allí xD

Aylin: disculpa la demora, sé que dije dentro de la semana y terminé subiéndolo el lunes en la madrugada D: me alegra que te gustara y sí, suelo exagerar con el largo de los capítulos.

vale chan: En serio que me disculpo por mi falta de constancia y te agradezco el que leas mi historia.

rin14: Tengo una duda ¿También eres rinysessho14? De todos modos contestaré por separado. Muchas gracias e intento mantener la personalidad lo más que puedo, aunque en este capítulo siento que se me escapa bastante U_U

rinysessho14: Gracias :D me alegra mucho tu entusiasmo, lo he dicho antes, yo demoro pero cumplo, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar esto a la mitad y menos ahora que le queda tan poco a la historia.

Serenity Fullmoon: (¿Tu nick es por sailor moon? Oohh viejos tiempos) soy un caso perdido, como hecho de menos eso de mi adolescencia, tenía tiempo para todo, bueno me alegro que te guste y espero tu visita por Nintendo Wii :D

Rebelaus: Hola! Me alegra que te gustara aunque los AU no te agraden, por cierto ¿Qué pasó con "cambie con el tiempo? Yo esperaba que les cerraras la boca a los de los malos fics y sus autores U_U

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que le venga en gana por favor dejar un reviews, los estaré esperando.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


	9. De madre y software es el asunto

Capitulo 9: De madre y software es el asunto.

La vida parece que fluye en su estado natural, sin sobresaltos ni grandes complicaciones, pareciera que la constante amenaza de Naraku Kurayami no es más que un fantasma que no hace más que oscurecer y preocupar los corazones de quienes han tenido contacto con él. Nadie se explica la desaparición tan grande del declarado enemigo, nadie sabe su paradero, más allá del e-mail mandado hace un par de semanas y otro enviado a Kagura no han tenido más noticias.

Para Sesshoumaru es aún más angustiante, no sólo se trata de saber cual será el siguiente movimiento del pelinegro, sino también de la respuesta que él debe dar, es difícil, no puede llegar y decidir, no es algo que se pueda dejar al azar de una moneda. Con su padre han tenido roces toda la vida y lo más seguro es que sea así hasta la muerte, pero sigue siendo su padre, alguien que aunque no entiende siempre ha admirado, no es un secreto para nadie, él no lo niega, admira la mano de hierro con la que su padre se ha enfrentado al mundo y él hoy en día busca esa fortaleza.

Mira el reloj en la gran pantalla del aeropuerto, su madre lleva veinte minutos de retraso y lo más seguro es que se extienda aún más, se saca la bufanda de su cuello buscando un poco de aire, como siempre el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio es un infierno de personas, maldice el minuto en el que se ha dejado convencer por Rin sobre abrigarse tanto.

Camina hasta una pared llena de máquinas expendedoras y compra un café instantáneo, se deja caer en un asiento de espera y como ha pronosticado la espera se extiende por una hora y media más y tres vasos de café.

Al escuchar el anuncio de la llegada del vuelo en el que viene su madre se levanta para esperarla frente a la salida del andén, al verla llegar ataviada en un costoso abrigo púrpura suspira dejando caer los hombros.

—Mutter…

—¡Hijo, tanto tiempo!— Exclama sin la emoción que se espera al decir estas palabras— Tengo que venir a verte yo, no tienes la decencia de ir a visitar a tu propia madre.

Sesshoumaru se encoge de hombros, tiene claro que su madre no ha venido sólo a visitarlo, sabe que se trae algo entre manos. Recibe las maletas de su madre y se encaminan al estacionamiento. Ya en camino el silencio es pesado, Sesshoumaru se encuentra algo enojado ya que tiene bastante trabajo pendiente.

—Te dejaré en el apartamento y me iré a la financiera, a la tarde hablaremos— Comunica Sesshoumaru.

—No, llévame a la financiera contigo, tengo que hablar seriamente con Inutaisho— Contradice ella con altanería.

—Como quieras.

En poco tiempo llegan a Chiheisen Nishi, en el ascensor Sesshoumaru se baja en el piso veinticinco y su madre sigue hasta el último donde se encuentra presidencia.

Una vez en su oficina se pone al día con Jaken y se enfrasca en su trabajo. Se concentra en un par de informes y hacer unas cuantas llamadas a clientes, no se da cuenta de cómo pasa el tiempo hasta que ya es medio día. Pasa sus manos por los ojos por el dolor ya acostumbrado, ya cansado de esa situación le ordena a Jaken que consiga una cita con un oculista.

Una vez solo se levanta de su silla y se sitúa frente a la ventana, se pierde en la contemplación de la ciudad.

No puede dejar de pensar en el paradero de Naraku, sabe que todo este misterio es a propósito y le molesta, él no es alguien con quien se juega, Naraku se las pagará. Hace un par de días ha hablado con Kagura, esa es otra preocupación más, ella está muy asustada ya que su hermano también le ha enviado un correo electrónico con sutiles amenazas, en el e-mail trata de hacerla sentir culpable por lo sucedido a Rin y lo que sucederá según Naraku, además le ha hablado de las "condiciones de trabajo" en el Kaiten kurabu de Kioto. Sinceramente no sabe que hacer con Kagura ahora, es un tema que se le escapa de las manos, le había ofrecido una suma de dinero para que se fuera al extranjero ahora que está fuera de la organización Yakuza y así no correr peligro con su hermano y padre, pero ella ha alegado que esta vez no quiere tener miedo y enfrentarlos, que ella quiere estar presente en la caída de ellos, resignado a seguir teniéndola como aliada, a pesar de que la investigación se ha visto detenida.

Hace unos días también supo que su hermano tiene algo entre manos, pero que también se ha vuelto un trompo que sólo da vueltas en un tema que no parece tener salida.

No sabe que hacer, no lo sabe y le pesa demasiado darse cuenta de su limitación.

Unos delgados brazos lo rodean bajo las axilas sobresaltándolo, se da vuelta y ve a su pelinegra sonriéndole alegremente, antes de poder decir algo ella lo jala para poder besarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunta al terminar el beso.

—Hola a ti también— Dice con un puchero— Vine por que Inuyasha me llamó diciendo que ya están los resultados del testeo.

La emoción y el entusiasmo se ve en su mirada y Sesshoumaru comprende lo importante que es este proyecto para su carrera. Sonríe levemente, en cierto modo para él también es importante, si bien su participación oficial sólo se dio en un principio, cuando todo sólo eran ideas, él se siente parte de eso y le gusta, por eso apenas pudo volver a estar al tanto del software lo hizo, aunque el proyecto siga al nombre de su medio hermano.

—¿Y qué tal les fue?

—No lo sé, Inuyasha salió un momento y me dejó esperando, por lo que me dijo Kagome fue llamado por otro cliente.

—Así que yo soy la distracción momentánea.

—Algo así— Ríe divertida— ¿Cómo te fue con tu madre?— Pregunta cambiando el tema, él ha tenido que contarle considerando que su madre se alojará en su apartamento. Sesshoumaru bufa al recordarla, ahora que lo piensa ella no ha bajado de la oficina de Inutaisho y eso que han pasado algunas horas ¿qué tanto podrían conversar?

—Está aquí, en la oficina de mi padre— Contesta tratando de evadir un poco el "cómo" que tanto le molesta. Rin no sabe como seguir el tema, sabe que para Sesshoumaru su madre no es un asunto grato, de todos modos en algún momento tendrá que conocerla, eso la pone nerviosa, con la actitud de Sesshoumaru no sabe que esperar de su… suegra.

—Te noto tenso ¿Quieres un masaje?— Ofrece para no seguir pensando en la progenitora de Sesshoumaru.

Él la mira interrogante, ella sonríe limpiamente, El joven se sienta en su silla, Rin pone sus manos en los hombros del chico y hace la primera presión.

—¡Sí que estás tenso, tienes unos nudos que aterrarían a una masajista tailandesa!— Exclama mientras continua con el masaje, siente como él se relaja poco a poco, se fija en la espalda masculina mientras sigue con los movimientos circulares de sus manos— Ahora que lo pienso estás más fuerte, estoy segura que tienes casi una talla más de espalda.

—He estado yendo al gimnasio— Contesta como si estuviera aturdido, la verdad es que se está relajando mucho, cierra los ojos, con razón Rin cocina tan bien, tiene manos de ángel.

—Mira tú, por lo visto tendré que cuidarme, no sea que aparezca alguna babosa y quiera llevarte lejos ahora que estás más fortachón— Dice mientras trabaja en un nudo bastante difícil. Sesshoumaru abre los parpados a lo dicho por Rin, ahora que lo piensa no es la primera sutil muestra de celos de la pelinegra, recuerda que con Kagura se mostró algo celosa cuando la conoció en el pasillo, incluso sin conocerla, antes la vez que la vio salir de su apartamento, el día que él supo de la existencia de Shiori y también pareció molestarse cuando Souten lo abrazó. Sólo espera que eso quede en eso, en algo sutil, por que no quiere una loca celosamente psicótica a su lado. Siente varios pequeños besos en su cuello, intenta alejarse por las cosquillas que le produce, ella ríe por su travesura y lo abraza para no dejarlo escapar. No, Rin es demasiado tierna como para transformarse en una loca celosa.

En eso están cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre repentinamente y unos ojos claros miran la escena con suspicacia.

—Si me lo dicen no lo creo, de verdad que es bizarro verte así.

—Cállate, Inuyasha— Lo corta Sesshoumaru, se pone de pie sin mirarlo.

—Al fin llegas, parece que eres especialista en dejar a la gente esperando— Reclama Rin mirándolo ceñuda.

—No molestes, soy un hombre ocupado.

—Sí, claro— Se burla sarcástica. Sesshoumaru le sorprende un poco que se lleven tan bien.

—¿Qué? Si igual encontraste que hacer mientras, no creo que me extrañaras— Se ríe Inuyasha. Rin se sonroja.

—Inuyasha, no molestes a tu cuñada— Escuchan que dice Kagome detrás de Inuyasha. Rin se lleva las manos a sus mejillas al escuchar la palabra "cuñada"

—¡Ella empezó! no deberías confraternizar con el enemigo Kagome, recuerda que ella es la principal aliada de este tipo— Apela fingiendo enojo.

—Como digas— Kagome rola los ojos— Vamos, el señor Inutaisho mandó a decir que quiere un informe en una hora.

Rin toma la mano de Sesshoumaru y le da un pequeño tirón invitándolo a seguirlos, él la mira extrañado y ella sonríe abiertamente— Sé que también quieres verlo.

En la oficina de Inuyasha se sientan alrededor del escritorio de este y él abre el sobre con los resultados, lee la primera parte entendiendo el protocolo, pero cuando comienzan los términos técnicos no entiende nada, así que se lo entrega a Rin, esta sonríe al ver que no son muchas cosas las que deben arreglar, calcula que una semana de trabajo todo estaría listo, en realidad es casi nada de trabajo, se siente feliz, eso no pasa muy a menudo.

Explica lo más simple posible a sus acompañantes y ellos también se alegran de las buenas noticias. Mientras Inuyasha elabora el informe para su padre, Rin se comunica con su equipo gracias a la laptop de Sesshoumaru, además organiza una reunión en su casa para poder discutir como se repartirán el trabajo.

—Todo listo, gracias— Dice Rin dando vueltas en la silla de Sesshoumaru, se encuentran en su oficina.

—Bien ¿almorzaste? es poco pasado del medio día— Pregunta sin levantar la mirada de unos contratos que está revisando.

—No, me muero de hambre ¿Me vas a invitar?— Ríe aún girando. Sesshoumaru se levanta y pone sus manos en el respaldo de la silla deteniendo los giros.

—Vamos— Simplemente dice. Rin salta de la silla para ponerse de pie— Espera, tengo que pasar por la oficina de mi padre.

Ambos suben al ascensor y llegan al lugar, la secretaria les deja pasar al mandato de su jefe.

—Te demoraste, hijo— Comenta indiferente Jarvinia sentada frente a Inutaisho.

Rin mira a la mujer y abre los ojos sorprendida, luego mira a Inutaisho, pasa la vista de uno al otro repetidamente y luego mira a Sesshoumaru como si tratara de dar una explicación a algo, como si tratara de resolver un acertijo. Tironea su manga, Sesshoumaru la mira interrogante. Jarvinia también repara en la joven junto a su hijo, pero decide pasarla por alto.

—¿Qué sucede?— Le pregunta en voz baja Sesshoumaru a Rin. Tanto Inutaisho y Jarvinia encuentran raro esto.

—Eres inteligente— Susurra Rin muy bajito, él la mira más extrañado aún.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?— Pregunta Inutaisho al ver que Sesshoumaru está más entretenido en tomar atención a la joven.

—Mutter necesito hablar contigo— Dice Sesshoumaru viendo a su progenitora, devuelve la mirada a la pelinegra que todavía mira a todo el mundo como si fuesen bichos raros— Por cierto, te presento a…

—¡Oh, no podrá ser por el momento! Con Inutaisho nos estamos poniendo al día, te veré en la tarde— Interrumpe Jarvinia como si no le interesara la presencia de la muchacha.

—Como digas— Le molesta cuando su madre se pone en plan de "eres inferior a mi así que haré como que no existes"

—Señorita Rin, me alegro verla bien— Comenta Inutaisho— ¿Cómo va el proyecto? Supe que hoy entregaron el resultado.

—Viento en popa, sólo unos cuantos ajustes y todo estará incluso antes de la fecha que presupuestamos— Responde Rin feliz al recordar los buenos resultados— Pronto Inuyasha le comunicará los detalles.

—Sí, espero con ansias.

Ambos se despiden de los mayores y salen a almorzar, ya en un pequeño restaurante en la misma calle que la financiera se disponen a comer. Rin conserva su mirada de extrañeza y le da vueltas la imagen de los progenitores de su vecino en la cabeza.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que soy inteligente?— Pregunta Sesshoumaru curioso por las palabras de la chica.

—A mi no me engañas, tus padres deben tener algún grado de parentesco— Suelta alarmada.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

—¡Se parecen muchísimo! Llega a dar miedo, tu padre tiene rasgos más asiáticos, pero parecen hermanos perdidos o algo así— A Rin le recorre un escalofrío. Sesshoumaru levanta una ceja— Pero tú eres inteligente y puedo constatar tu correcta anatomía con mi propio testimonio.

—No digas sandeces— Exclama molesto. No es agradable que insinúen que deberías ser retrasado mental o algo parecido.

—Okay, me cayo, pero debes reconocer que tengo razón.

—Rin…

—Sí, sí, sí, no me regañes.

Comen en silencio por un buen rato, Rin arrepentida de haber hablado y Sesshoumaru sólo por costumbre. Él por su parte mira a la chica frente a él y piensa en algo que se ha preguntado por días. Cuando su relación tomó este giro la ha sentido muy dispuesta, pero desde el día que le ha mostrado de que consistiría el tratamiento el tema no se ha vuelto a tocar, recuerda que ella le ha dicho que deben esperar a su periodo, pero ella no ha mencionado nada aún, no es que sea experto en el tema, sin embargo sabe que es algo de una vez por mes pero muchas mujeres no son tan regulares y no sabe en que categoría entraría Rin, tampoco es que llegue y diga "Oye Rin ¿qué tan regular eres con la menstruación? Por que me parece que estás atrasada ¿o son imaginaciones mías?" ¡no puede preguntar algo así y menos en medio de un restaurante! Por otro lado también puede ser que ella no ha dicho nada por que simplemente no tiene deseos de intimar con él, es común que las mujeres pierdan el interés en esos temas ¿será eso, ella no lo desea?

Sesshoumaru estira su mano hasta rozar la de ella, Rin de inmediato levanta la mirada, él no dice nada, simplemente se queda mirándola, ella le sonríe como siempre lo hace.

Después de comer se despiden para cumplir con sus obligaciones, él vuelve a su oficina y ella regresa a su apartamento para la reunión de equipo.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde el grupo ya está reunido en la sala de estar de Rin, allí analizan la copia del informe que le ha entregado Inuyasha, saben que a eso de las siete él llegará para tratar el tema del tiempo, el capital que aún queda y lo dicho por el presidente de la financiera. Están muy motivados por lo que ríen de buena gana.

Cuando ya han tenido todo de acuerdo y el trabajo repartido se enfrascan en sus trabajos y no se dan cuenta cuando sienten los golpes en la puerta. Al abrir se encuentran con que son Inuyasha y Kagome.

—¿Y a ti cómo te dejaron entrar?— Pregunta Rin al verlo frente a su puerta.

—Hola, cómo estás, yo también me alegro de verte— Contesta sarcástico Inuyasha entrando junto a su secretaria.

—Llegamos con Sesshoumaru— Comenta Kagome mientras se sienta junto a los chicos en el gran sillón beige y los saluda a todos.

—¿Y por qué él no vino?— Pregunta Kohaku extrañado, ya se le ha hecho costumbre la presencia del serio hombre en sus reuniones, es un excelente cable a tierra.

—Espérenme un poco— Exclama Rin antes de salir del apartamento.

—Está con su madre, vino a visitarlo— Comenta Inuyasha cuando Rin ya ha salido.

—Ay no, pobre de Rin, va a tener un encuentro cercano de tercer tipo con su suegra— Bromea Shippo con una cara de espanto que parece real. Souten lo empuja de un hombro.

—Te burlas por que tú no tienes suegra— Reclama ella.

—No la tendré, pero tus hermanos no me quieren ver ni a mil metros— Responde él.

Souten nació en una familia típica: Padres amorosos y un par de hermanos mayores que la molestaban y celaban por igual, pero eso duró hasta la edad de los quince años, sus padres murieron en accidente de trenes, para la adolescente que era en esa época fue devastador, pero nunca se dejó caer gracias a la ayuda de sus hermanos mayores, ellos se transformaron en una suerte de guardaespaldas que no dejaban que ningún chico se le acercara y la protegían de absolutamente todo, aún hoy en día actúan de una forma muy celosa con ella. Souten agradece el tener unos hermanos así, los ama y son su pilar en la vida. Cuando conoció a Rin en la época de la preparatoria en un principio no se llevaban bien y creía que esa vitalidad infantil que siempre la ha rodeado era falsa, pero al saber que Rin vivía una situación parecida a la suya la hizo ver de otra forma y acercarse a ella, terminaron en una gran amistad que se extendió después a la época de la universidad y el trabajo. A Shippo lo conoció cuando Kohaku los presentó cuando iba en segundo año de carrera, desde entonces siempre le gustó, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada por tímida, cuando al fin pudo declararse hace unas semanas y él le correspondió fue una gran alegría para ella, pero Hiten y Manten no lo tomaron igual y sólo esperan un pequeño error del pobre pelirrojo para romperle todos los huesos.

Sesshoumaru y su madre están sentados uno frente al otro en el living del muchacho.

—Debiste consultarme antes, el apartamento es mío, no puedes llegar y meter a cualquiera allí— Dice Jarvinia removiendo una pelusa del sillón en el que está sentada.

—Fue una emergencia, es mientras Kagura no tenga donde ir— Responde masajeando el tabique de su nariz.

—Si tanto te importa la suerte de esa mujer entonces métela aquí contigo, no veo el caso que la tengas en mi apartamento si volviste a caer con ella.

—No volví con ella, sólo la estoy ayudando— Odia tener que dar explicaciones, por lo general lo evita, pero su madre es su madre.

En eso sienten golpes en la puerta de entrada, Sesshoumaru se levanta a abrir extrañado.

—Hola de nuevo— Saluda Rin antes de tomarlo de las mangas para obligarlo a inclinarse por un beso, siente cierta resistencia en el chico pero de todos modos la besa.

Jarvinia no pierde detalle de la demostración de cariño y bufa rolando los ojos, se fija nuevamente en los brazos del sillón en busca de nuevas pelusas.

—No iré hoy, yo…

—Lo sé, sólo quería saludarte— Interrumpe con una sonrisa conciliadora. En realidad sí ha ido para llevarlo con ella, pero cuando ha visto a la mujer sentada en el sillón se da cuenta de la situación— Si quieres me llevo a Un para que no te moleste, Ah está siendo regaloneado por montones en estos momentos.

Sesshoumaru lo piensa y va en busca del perro que está encerrado en el cuarto de lavado por que su madre no es muy afín con los animales.

Rin mira nerviosa a la mujer que la ignora a propósito.

—Eh… mucho gusto, me llamo Rin Mori— Saluda dando una reverencia. Jarvinia la mira de pies a cabeza.

—Jarvinia Abendroth— Se presenta desviando la vista como si perdiera el interés en la muchacha.

—Yo… —Traga en seco, ahora entiende en parte la actitud de su vecino. Se fija mejor en los rasgos de la mujer, Sesshoumaru tiene razón en decir que es muy parecido a ella, es casi como una versión femenina de él, sólo que él tiene unos rasgos más asiáticos heredados de su padre, pero sin duda salió más a la madre que al padre— Sesshoumaru me ha hablado de usted.

No recibe respuesta, se remueve incómoda en su sitio. Sesshoumaru regresa con el can tomado del lomo y se da cuenta del infructuoso intento de conversación por parte de Rin, llega a ella y le entrega el perro, ella lo abraza como si fuese un bebé.

—Nos vemos— Se despide ella, da una reverencia a Jarvinia y luego sonríe a Sesshoumaru antes de irse.

—Así que ella es tu nueva entretención— Comenta Jarvinia viendo a su hijo que se ha quedado pegado viendo por donde se ha ido la chica, él le devuelve la mirada ceñudo.

—No es así.

—Entonces es una molestia— Espeta como si practicara lógica básica.

—No hables así de ella— Reprende al sentarse nuevamente frente a ella— Es mi novia, así que respétala.

—Así que novia, algo me había comentado Inutaisho a decir verdad— Comenta de forma vacía. Se fija en la mirada seria y determinada de su hijo y recapacita en el tono con el que se ha dirigido a ella, observa su postura defensiva— No me digas que te enamoraste.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Cuando me lo dijo aseguró que estás con ella sólo para hacerlo enojar, por rebeldía, pero no veo eso, quien lo diría, al final sí piensas en alguien que no sea en ti mismo.

—¿Acaso te molesta?— Pregunta a la defensiva. Su madre sonríe irónicamente.

—En realidad me tiene sin cuidado.

Rin llega al apartamento y deja el perro en el suelo, es tomado por Souten de inmediato.

—¡Son las cosas mas tiernas y esponjosas del mundo, son tan suavecitos que creo que voy a morir!— Exclama abrazando a Un como si la vida se le fuese en eso. Se sienta a un lado de Kanna, quien tiene a Ah en brazos y prácticamente dormido por sus suaves mimos, ella tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro por el tierno cachorrito.

—Parece que habrá que regalarle un perro a Kanna, está sonriendo como hace una hora, se va a acabar el mundo— Comenta Shippo mirándola como si desconfiara de ella. Kanna se sonroja y hace un ademán de dejar el perro en el suelo, pero su novio sentado al otro lado de ella la detiene.

—No tienes por que apenarte por las idioteces de este otro ¿quieres un perrito, mi amor?— Expresa Kohaku. Kanna lo mira un momento y luego asiente con la cabeza, él la abraza.

—¡Son tan dulces que voy a tener un coma diabético!— Chilla Souten al verlos.

—Definitivamente son el uno para el otro— Pronuncia Hakudoshi y el resto no sabe si se refiere a Kanna y Kohaku que aún están abrazados o a Souten y Shippo por ser especialistas en hacer comentarios arruinadores de momentos.

—Como sea, ya díganme que van a hacer. Hablé con mi padre y dice que si lo van a tener en una semana entonces se organizará un cóctel en tres semanas más para lanzar el programa— Espeta Inuyasha captando la atención de todos, entre los programadores se miran analizando las palabras.

—Es buen tiempo— Contesta Rin— No tenemos inconvenientes, aunque sería la primera vez que nos hacen un cóctel.

Todos ríen por eso, hablan un par de horas más para afinar detalles y revisar en sus computadoras que es lo que tienen.

—… Y desde entonces no sé nada de Naraku o su padre— Sesshoumaru acaba de contar lo sucedido a su madre, esta se lleva una mano al mentón analizando lo contado.

—Ya veo, es más grave de lo que suponía ¿No le has dicho nada de esto a Inutaisho?

—Me evita, de hecho tuvimos una discusión y desde entonces hablamos lo justo y necesario.

—Pero supongo que él tiene derecho a saber que Kurayami puso un precio a su cabeza— Comenta aún pensando en el asunto— ¿Y qué piensas hacer tú?

—Intento averiguar qué es lo que tiene mi padre que tanto quiere Naraku.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de Midoriko?— Pregunta sentándose más recta, mirando de lleno a su único hijo. Sesshoumaru niega con la cabeza— Lo imaginé. Fue una gran diseñadora de joyas, una orfebre reconocida a nivel mundial, incluso hizo algunas joyas para la familia real de Inglaterra.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Mucho, verás, sus hijas Tsubaki y Hitomiko son sus herederas, ellas son muy diferentes entre si, Hitomiko es de esas tipas que no matan ni una mosca, muy seria, recatada y todas esas cosas, pero su hermana es todo lo contrario, de carácter impulsivo, cree tener el mundo a sus pies y envidiosa de su hermana.

—Aún no entiendo que tiene que ver.

—Déjame terminar la historia— Demanda con tono neutral, sin alterarse— A Hitomiko se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mostrar la colección privada de su madre al mundo y viendo las ganancias que esto significaría Tsubaki la apoyó, pero como siempre quería aprovechar esta oportunidad de sobresalir a su hermana, allí entraron en juego los Kurayami. Onigumo contactó con Tsubaki y le ofreció el patrocinio de su empresa para la causa con tal de obtener algo bastante curioso a cambio.

—¿Curioso?

—Entre las joyas del legado de Midoriko está una perla que también tiene su historia.

—No des tantas vueltas.

—Es necesario para que comprendas. El padre de Onigumo, un viejo tan corrupto como su hijo y nieto, fue novio de Midoriko en sus años de juventud, pero ellos terminaron cuando Midoriko se enteró de lo que él hacía, sin embargo él antes le había regalado esta perla, se la dio en bruto y ella la perfeccionó hasta convertirla en un collar evaluado en tanto dinero que es posible comprarse un castillo sólo con él y te sobra— Relata con un tono de voz como si hablara del clima. Sesshoumaru alza una ceja.

—¿Cómo puede un collar valer tanto?

—Cuando el viejo Kurayami le regaló esa perla no sabía que le estaba dando algo que tiene más de cinco mil años de antigüedad.

—¿Y de dónde él sacó algo así?

—No tengo esa información, sólo sé que gracias a ese collar Midoriko saltó a la fama cuando un historiador lo vio y realizó una prueba de datación a la perla. Desde entonces fue éxito tras éxito para ella hasta el día de su muerte— Hace una pausa evaluando la atención de su hijo— Retomando el tema, Tsubaki en sus ansias de figurar le prometió a los Kurayami el regreso de la perla a sus manos una vez que la gira terminara, sin embargo Hitomiko ya había hablado con tu padre para conseguir que la financiera fuera la responsable, llegando a un acuerdo con él, esto molestó a Tsubaki y a Kurayami, lo que tengo entendido es que hasta esa fecha Inutaisho no tenía idea realmente de la historia de ese collar y su ganancia sería a porcentaje de lo recaudado.

—Entonces se enteró y también lo quiso— Intuye Sesshoumaru. Su madre sonríe.

—Algo así, Onigumo envió a su hijo a hacer negocios con Inutaisho que creo aún lo tienen atrapado, pero en fin, lo importante es que entre reuniones Inutaisho se enteró del propósito de los Kurayami, en ese tiempo la gira de las joyas ya iba por el medio oriente. Tu padre le ofreció a Naraku que convencería a Hitomiko de entregarle la perla si él hacía una serie de trabajos para él y por supuesto que aceptó. Por esa época los Kurayami se confiaron e hicieron el trato para comprar en Dubai que te conté y todo el escándalo que se formó por su dinero fraudulento y su indefinida relación con los Yakuza. Bien, el mayor problema es que Inutaisho prefirió no seguir con lo acordado con los Kurayami, pero aún así les dio el dinero suficiente para reponerse como pago de los servicios prestados, tengo entendido que ellos aún tenían contacto con Tsubaki en ese momento y a un acuerdo llegaron, no sé bien que sucedió, pero al llegar a Alemania la perla desapareció, tuvimos grandes problemas en la importadora ya que éramos los encargados de transportar todo a Europa. Hubo un gran escándalo y hasta el día de hoy no se sabe que realmente sucedió, nosotros nunca vimos la perla, perdimos varios clientes tras esto.

—¿Insinúas que Inutaisho la tenga?— Ahora que lo piensa, cree haber visto algo en la prensa.

—Yo no he dicho eso— Responde suspicaz— Sería muy estúpido de su parte si roba a un cliente de tal envergadura, más si lo robado es algo de tal valor, no es algo que pueda vender o que su actual esposa pueda usar en una fiesta.

Sesshoumaru lo piensa, es verdad, no es algo que puedas mostrar que tienes y robarlo para mantenerlo escondido hasta tu muerte es estúpido, pero ¿Qué otra explicación puede tener todo esto? Lo mas lamentable es que aunque tenga toda esta información con él no puede hacer nada, ya que es su palabra contra la de Naraku y aún peor, contra la de su padre.

Dentro de esa semana Sesshoumaru y Rin comparten poco tiempo, Sesshoumaru por que el hecho de tener a su madre allí con él lo corta un poco, más aún sin saber cuanto tiempo estará allí, ella no ha dicho nada al respecto y la encuentra sospechosamente tranquila. Mientras que Rin trabaja a full para tener el programa listo para la entrega y la posterior venta y casi ni sale de su apartamento por lo mismo.

Sesshoumaru se encuentra en un café, mira a su acompañante esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero ella aún parece tratar de analizar sus palabras.

—¿Y tu madre de dónde sacó todo esto?

—Suele tener muchos contactos, todo este tiempo estuvo investigando por su cuenta, además su importadora se vio afectada en el caso— Responde tranquilamente Sesshoumaru antes de llevar la taza de té a su boca.

—Yo no sabía nada de esto— Comenta de forma vacía— Pero no puede ser, no es algo que se oculte fácilmente.

—En esa época no estabas para nada preocupada de los problemas de tu familia— Refuta distraídamente.

—Bueno, eso no importa, lo que nos interesa es que ya tenemos algo sólido.

—No es tan así, sería nuestra palabra contra la de tu padre y hermano, ahora lo importante es encontrar documentos que nos avale, además de saber el real paradero de la perla— Plantea mirándola seriamente— Sé que Inuyasha tiene material en sus manos, hablaré con él, por otro lado creo que mi madre también está interesada en el caso, por algo vino y creo que contactó con un abogado que nos ayudará en gran medida.

—También hay que averiguar el paradero de Naraku, alguna forma debe haber.

—Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en las pruebas para hacer la acusación, una vez denunciado la misma policía puede buscarlo.

—¿Y tu amiga? Ella puede ayudarnos a encontrar pruebas.

—Ni lo pienses, Kagura— Advierte molesto— Si me disculpas…

Se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al baño, Kagura espera un momento para asegurarse, toma el saco de Sesshoumaru y busca en los bolsillos, en el interno encuentra el celular, rápidamente busca en la lista de contactos, al encontrar el número que busca lo anota en el propio rápidamente, vuelve a guardar el celular de Sesshoumaru en el saco y lo deja en su lugar. Poco después Sesshoumaru vuelve a la mesa.

—Si no tienes nada más importante que decirme me voy— Dice ella tomando el último sorbo de café— Nos vemos, Sesshoumaru.

Sale del local y camina apresuradamente al metro. Sesshoumaru la mira extrañado por el apuro de irse de la mujer, supone que es por el nuevo empleo que ha conseguido hace poco como cajera en un banco, le resta importancia y termina su té para poder volver a su trabajo.

Ya en la tarde Sesshoumaru vuelve a su hogar, allí se encuentra con la sorpresa de que su madre ha salido de compras, así que tiene el apartamento para él solo. Mira hacia el frente y se pregunta si es prudente visitar a Rin, sabe que hoy es el último en que trabaja en el proyecto, de hecho todos están reunidos ensamblando el programa nuevamente.

Se sienta al borde de su ventanal y se pierde en la contemplación como es su costumbre, sólo que esta vez no tiene algo determinado en que pensar, en verdad está cansado de pensar, quiere dejar su mente vacía por un momento, cierra los ojos y en poco minutos se queda dormido.

Por otra parte Rin y sus amigos afinan los últimos detalles, dan una última prueba para ver cualquier pequeño inconveniente, una vez satisfechos se miran entre si.

—Damas y caballeros— Exclama Rin— Fue un honor trabajar con ustedes— Y con estas palabras celebran el fin del proyecto, al otro día sería entregado a Inuyasha para que entre al departamento de marketing para prepararlo para su venta. Reparten copitas de sake entre ellos.

—Modestia aparte, esta vez sí que nos lucimos— Expresa Hakudoshi— ¡Así que salud por nosotros!

—¡Salud!— Corean todos al servirse el sake de un trago.

En poco tiempo todos se dispersan hablando y ponen algo de música. Rin a pesar de que se encuentra tan feliz como el resto se siente un poco mal, siente el cuerpo raro pero no le da importancia. Mira la puerta y se acuerda del inicio de este proyecto, rápidamente coloca a grabar una copia del software, una vez que el disco termina de ser quemado lo guarda en una caja y sale sin decirle nada a nadie.

Unos golpes en la puerta sacan a Sesshoumaru de su sueño, algo aturdido se levanta para abrir, en medio de su somnolencia piensa que seguramente su madre se ha olvidado las llaves.

Apenas abre cae al suelo con su pelinegra abrazada a él como un monito. Ella rápidamente levanta el torso y queda sentada en su cintura, lo mira preocupada y pasa las manos por la cabeza de él buscando heridas.

—Perdóname, no creí que te botaría, lo siento mucho— Ruega alarmada por la salud de su vecino. Él la mira desde su posición, se da cuenta que tiene un gran ángulo de su escote desde allí, se sienta quedando a su altura.

—No te preocupes, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa y no tengo ninguna herida— Lo último lo dice por que ella sigue buscando en su cabeza. Ella lo mira a los ojos y allí recién se da cuenta de la posición que están, sonrojada se levanta rápidamente, Sesshoumaru lo hace con más calma.

Ella lo abraza estrechamente y se quedan así por un buen rato. Ella levanta la mirada y sonríe, él baja su rostro en busca de sus labios, se besan con calma.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando?— Pregunta a milímetros de sus labios, parpadea un par de veces por que aún está medio dormido. Ella deshace el abrazo y se agacha a tomar el disco DVD que ha quedado en el suelo, lo mira un momento antes de volver su vista al hombre frente a ella.

—Quiero que tengas la primera copia, esto no sería nada sin ti, no sólo te debo la oportunidad de este trabajo— Expresa sonrojada. Le extiende el disco— …Te quiero, Sesshoumaru, esto no es un común regalo para expresar este tipo de cosas, pero aún así quiero decirte cuanto te quiero, cuanto…

Se corta, sabe que es apresurado hablar de amor, baja la mirada y extiende más las manos. Sesshoumaru la mira un momento y siente algo tibio en el pecho, con su calma habitual toma el objeto de las manos de la pelinegra y lo mira con detenimiento. Ahora que lo piensa el primer paso para acercarse a ella ha sido por culpa de un computador, vuelve a mirar a la pelinegra, se aclara la garganta un poco, le es difícil, no es algo que diga a menudo, de hecho no recuerda la última ves que lo dijo.

—Y yo te quiero a ti— Musita bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuche. Rin levanta la vista y se miran un buen rato sin hacer nada hasta que lo abraza por el cuello y él por la cintura, se besan apasionadamente por un buen rato, cuando Sesshoumaru intenta meter sus manos bajo el suéter se dan cuenta de lo que hacen, se separan sonrojados. Rin repara en sus ojos cansados.

—Creo que ha sido un día largo, tienes una cara de sueño que ni te la aguantas— Ríe antes de darle un último beso y retirase a su apartamento donde sus amigos aún celebran. Sesshoumaru se va a su cama a dormir.

Al llegar donde sus amigos, ellos le preguntan por Sesshoumaru y ella se limita a contesta que necesita descansar, la celebración no se extiende mucho, ya que ellos también lo necesitan.

Una vez sola limpia superficialmente prometiéndose tener un día de aseo general. Al terminar se da una ducha y se coloca una pijama holgada, se sienta en su sillón cansada pero sin sueño, Ah le lame los dedos de los pies causándole cosquillas, ella lo toma en sus brazos y juega con él.

—Eres un cachorrito precioso, una cosita linda y regalona— Juega con Ah hasta que el perro se calma y termina simplemente acariciándolo de forma lenta, una sonrisa tranquila adorna su rostro dejando pasar el tiempo, se acomoda mejor en el sillón con pereza, aún se siente rara y la molestia se está estacionando en su vientre bajo, inquieta mueve al cachorro para que no recargue su peso en ese punto. De pronto abre mucho los ojos y prácticamente bota al perro para correr al baño.

Ah rasguña la puerta en un intento de llamar la atención y lloriquea suavemente su pena de no ser atendido. Mientras que dentro del baño Rin se relaja un momento, aquello que ha esperado por semanas se ha cumplido. En verdad es un alivio, ya que la situación la tenía algo desesperada, incluso estuvo a punto de comprar una prueba de embarazo casera, lo más seguro es que todo el estrés de este último tiempo por la sobrecarga de trabajo afectara su regularidad.

_Pero una parte de ella reconoce que cierta ilusión le hacía la situación._

A la mañana Rin se encuentra en su casa en su plan de limpieza, ya ha entregado todo a Inuyasha y ahora depende de él el resto de los pasos a seguir, lo que sí Shippo se ha puesto en contacto con el departamento de marketing para ver todo respecto al aspecto visual de la venta del programa.

Distraída en trapear el piso del living, mientras Ah y Un corren de un lado a otro, siente el sonido de su teléfono móvil, rápidamente corre a su habitación para atenderlo, al ver el número se extraña, no lo reconoce para nada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Con Rin Mori?

—Sí, con ella.

—Hola, soy Kagura ¿me recuerdas?— Escucha del otro lado y se sorprende, desde el día que fue con Sesshoumaru a verla no ha tenido otro contacto.

—Sí me acuerdo ¿sucede algo?— Pregunta desconfiada, por alguna razón no le gusta, es como si intuyera el pasado de su vecino con ella.

—Iré al grano ¿Recuerdas cuando ofreciste ayuda para conseguir todo de la computadora de Naraku? ¿La oferta sigue en pie?

—Sesshoumaru no quiere que yo me meta en eso y no quiero tener problemas con él, ya sabes como es.

—Él no tiene por que enterarse, yo invento una historia para encubrirte, por favor, esto es importante y si Sesshoumaru no da su brazo a torcer esto se retrasará aún más.

—No lo sé.

—Por favor, piénsalo, estaré en contacto contigo— Y sin esperar una respuesta corta la llamada, Rin mira el teléfono preocupada.

Los días nuevamente pasan, contrario a lo pensado Kagura no ha vuelto a llamar a Rin, a ella todo le da vueltas en la cabeza, por una parte está esa llamada, además de un asunto con Jarvinia y por otra está su sobrina. Shiori no se ha contactado con ella en más o menos dos semanas y media, ella ha intentado llamarla pero su celular siempre está apagado, no se atreve a ir a su casa para no enfrentarse a la madre de esta, lo más probable es que esta repentina desaparición de la adolescente se deba a ella.

—¿En qué piensas?— La voz profunda del hombre a su lado la saca de su abstracción, se fija en él, se encuentra boca abajo con la sábana en la cintura dejando toda la espalda descubierta, sus brazos apoyados en la almohada y su mejilla izquierda apoyada en las manos, la mira de lado. Pasa una mano por la espalda masculina, siempre le han atraído las espaldas de los hombres y la de Sesshoumaru es formidable, la de un hombre fuerte. Ella intenta sujetar la sábana a la altura de su pecho para cubrirlo.

Rin le ha "anunciado" que ya es seguro, que ya ha comenzado el tratamiento y aprovechando que la madre del hombre se ha reunido con un grupo de viejas amigas en quien sabe donde, las cosas han terminado en un encuentro "revitalizador" para la pareja.

—En Shiori, hace mucho que no sé de ella— Responde besándolo en un hombro.

—Debes tener paciencia— Aconseja él. Hace un tiempo Rin le ha contado el problema que tiene con la madre de la muchacha.

—Lo sé, pero igual me preocupa, no puedo evitarlo— Responde ella. Sesshoumaru se da vuelta y hace que Rin se apoye en su pecho, ella se refugia allí— Además me da vueltas la invitación de tu madre.

—Dejemos fuera de esta conversación a mi madre— Pide sin ánimo, a él también le parece de lo más extraño que Jarvinia de un día para otro quiera conocer a su nuera e ir de compras con ella, si desde el día que la ha visto prácticamente le ha hecho un vacío, actuando como si la pelinegra fuese poca cosa. Rin ríe por el tono casi lastimero con el que se expresa.

—¿Ya tienes tu ropa para el cóctel?— Pregunta para cambiar el tema.

—No, después veo eso.

—¡No se te ocurra andar el mismo día buscando que ponerte! ¿Por qué los hombres siempre dejan esas cosas para última hora?— Interroga algo molesta.

—Por que no nos interesan, además tú tampoco tienes nada preparado, así que no me reclames.

—Es por culpa de tu madre que yo no tenga mi vestido aún— Contesta con fatiga por la actitud del hombre. Escucha un gruñido por parte de él y ríe nuevamente al percatarse de lo que ha dicho, su risa se vuelve carcajada al verse atrapada por los brazos de él y sus besos en el cuello.

Al otro día Rin trata de seguirle el ritmo a la alemana por los pasillos del centro comercial, no sabe como puede caminar tan rápido con esos tacones de diez centímetros, además considera que no los necesita, Jarvinia es una mujer muy alta de un metro ochenta centímetros.

—Mira muchachita, ese vestido de allí te quedaría bien ¿No crees?— Pregunta Jarvinia mirando la vitrina de una tienda, el vestido que apunta es obsceno a la opinión de Rin, de tela brillante negro largo con un escote al ombligo, espalda descubierta y un corte al lado derecho dejando ver la pierna completa del maniquí.

—Eh… creo que prefiero algo más… recatado— Exclama algo alarmada, ni loca se pone algo así. La mujer mayor mira a la menor de pies a cabeza como si la analizara.

—Tienes razón, te falta cuerpo y porte para lucir algo así, sin contar que tienes piernas cortas, un corte al muslo no luciría en ti— Comenta con su característico tono para hablar. Rin se siente algo avergonzada, en pocas palabras la ha tratado de enana, definitivamente la madre de su vecino terminará matando su autoestima.

Caminan de una tienda a otra, Jarvinia no parece encontrar nada a su gusto ni para ella ni para su nuera, todos los intentos de Rin para opinar son descartados por la alemana. Antes de la sorpresiva invitación de su suegra, Rin pensaba en un vestido sencillo, no le interesa mucho destacar ni nada de eso, mientras se vea presentable para la ocasión ella es feliz, pero Jarvinia no parece opinar lo mismo, la ha obligado a probarse cada vestido más extravagante que el anterior y ella misma se ha probado varios muy ostentosos.

No sabe en que punto la mujer haya sido invitada al cóctel, al parecer se invitó sola.

Después de un rato deciden descansar un poco y se sientan en una heladería del mismo centro comercial, mientras comen Rin piensa y piensa algún tema del cual platicar, pero Jarvinia no parece interesarle entablar una conversación, Rin quiere llevarse bien con ella, al fin y al cabo es la madre de Sesshoumaru. Así que trata de hablar de lo que más tienen en común… él.

—¿Cómo era Sesshoumaru de pequeño?— Interroga tratando de sonar lo más casual posible. Logra captar la atención de Jarvinia.

—Igual a como es ahora: Serio, callado, frío y un mimado que siempre consigue lo que quiere y cuando no puede conseguirlo arma una pataleta— Responde llevando una cucharada de su copa de helado a la boca con total elegancia. Rin nunca había visto a alguien comer helado de forma tan refinada.

—Bueno, conmigo no es tan callado ni tan frío, aunque sí es serio— Contesta con simpleza. Jarvinia la mira interesada y Rin le sonríe nerviosa.

—Siempre ha sido así, incluso creo que por eso prefiere Japón en vez de Alemania— Comenta mirándola fijo, cosa que pone muy nerviosa a Rin.

—¿Cómo, vivió en Alemania?— Le parece extraño ya que Sesshoumaru no tiene ningún rastro de acento alemán.

—Cuando me divorcié de Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru tenía como un año y unos meses, viví aquí por un año más, pero decidí volver a mi país llevándolo conmigo, como te imaginarás él vivió la mayor parte de su vida en Alemania, toda su infancia y parte de la adolescencia, veía a Inutaisho sólo para sus vacaciones, sin embargo él resolvió vivir con su padre cuando cumplió los quince años, a mi no me quedó otra que aceptar su decisión, a los dieciocho se fue a vivir solo, pero no regresó a Alemania, de hecho ha ido sólo unas cuatro o cinco veces desde que vino a vivir aquí.

Las palabras son tranquilas y dichas en un tono como si contara lo que hizo durante el día, pero Rin siente cierta melancolía venida de la mujer mayor, no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, es algo en ella que se lo dice. Mira a Jarvinia sonriéndole como si quisiera trasmitirle que la comprende, la alemana parpadea ante esta mirada, por un segundo cree comprender que es lo que ve Sesshoumaru en esta muchachita.

Sesshoumaru mira los anteojos en sus manos, son de un marco fino plateado, sin adornos innecesarios, el vidrio no es muy grueso, pero se nota la diferencia, ha elegido los más sencillos de la tienda, hace unos días que ha ido al oftalmólogo, pero hasta hoy no se decidía a comprar las gafas, para él es extraño, nunca se ha imaginado a si mismo con esas cosas en la cara aunque sea sólo para cuando tenga que forzar la vista, espera no llegar al extremo de usarlos todo el día. Se los coloca y nota la diferencia de inmediato, toma uno de los documentos que debe revisar y continúa con su trabajo, a pesar de ser domingo ha querido adelantar algo de trabajo en su hogar. Se hace una cola floja por que el pelo lo molesta un poco.

Rin y Jarvinia siguen recorriendo el centro comercial, la pobre muchacha nuevamente tiene que prácticamente correr detrás de la señora para que no la deje atrás. Entran en una tienda de YesStyle para mirar, Rin ya ni intenta opinar sabiendo que será ignorada por Jarvinia.

—¡Rin! ¿Qué haces aquí?— Escucha de pronto, al girarse ve que es Souten quien la ha llamado, detrás de ella ve a Kanna, Kagome, Sango y Ayame.

—Así que se van de compras y no me invitan— Reclama cruzándose de brazos y mirándolas ceñuda.

—¿Y tú? Te llamamos toda la mañana y no contestaste— Contrapone su amiga enfrentándola con la mirada.

—Muchachita, mira esto— Interrumpe Jarvinia sin importarle las amigas de su nuera. Extiende un vistoso vestido azul eléctrico muy pero muy corto y entallado con plumas de pavo real de adorno. La mueca de espanto de Rin es toda la respuesta— Creo que no, es como para un carnaval o algo así.

Las chicas miran interrogantes a la mujer mayor intentando de dar una explicación de quien es ella, ninguna la ha visto antes con la excepción de Kagome, pero sólo la ha visto de pasada. Jarvinia al sentirse observada repara por primera vez en ellas.

—Souten, Kagome, Kanna, Ayame y Sango, mis amigas— Las nombra Rin indicando a cada una, luego indica a su acompañante— Les presento a la mamá de Sesshoumaru, Jarvinia Albert… Abel… A…

—Abendroth— Completa la señora con su acento alemán. Las chicas hacen una reverencia a modo de saludo. Jarvinia sólo asiente con la cabeza, luego se gira para mirar más vestidos.

Las chicas miran a Rin interrogantes pero ella niega con la cabeza.

—Muchachita si quieres tus amigas pueden acompañarnos, no hay problemas— Dice distraídamente tomando en sus manos un vestido de color amarillo patito que en los costados es encaje traslucido que deja muy poco a la imaginación. Rin mira a las otras de forma suplicante, ellas sin entender nada aceptan la invitación.

Caminan dentro de la tienda mostrándose los vestidos unas a las otras, sin embargo Jarvinia sigue acaparando a Rin sin darle espacio a mirar más de lo que ella le muestra, es como si quisiera asegurarse que la pareja de su hijo luzca a la altura de la situación, por lo menos es lo que piensan las chicas que las observan.

Kanna algo desorientada observa la variedad que hay frente a sus ojos, ella no acostumbra a destacar en ese tipo de cosas, de hecho no le gusta ir de compras, sólo lo hace cuando es estrictamente necesario o cuando Rin y Souten la arrastran con ellas, suspira tomando un vestido negro bastante sencillo, escote redondo muy discreto, largo a las rodillas y con un lazo en la cintura, se pregunta si a Kohaku le gustaría verla vestida así. Ayame la ve y le quita la prenda, Kanna la mira extrañada.

—Con lo blanca que eres si te vistes de negro parecerás como esas fotos en blanco y negro— Explica Ayame.

—Es verdad— Concuerda Souten— Venga, vamos a ver algo más colorido— Toma los hombros de la albina y la arrastra hasta una sección con prendas de varios colores vivos.

Ayame toma en sus manos unos doce vestidos para poder probarse, ella es la más entusiasta en la actividad.

—¿No crees que exageras?— Pregunta Kagome al verla con el cargamento, Kagome también tiene una prenda en sus manos y ambas esperan que se desocupe un vestidor.

—Debo verme hermosísima, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no todos los días Kouga Ookami te invita a una fiesta importante.

Kagome sólo ríe omitiendo el dato de que Kouga la estuvo invitando toda la semana y al final con tantas negativas decidió invitar a Ayame.

—¿Quién es Kouga Ookami?— Pregunta Rin asustando a las otras, se fijan bien y parece esconderse detrás de ellas. Miran alrededor y ven a Jarvinia buscándola con un vestido rosado chillón con aplicaciones brillantes en verde.

—Trabaja en la misma área que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, es nieto de uno de los más grandes inversionistas de Chiheisen nishi— Contesta Kagome sintiendo algo de pena por la chica.

—Aparte de ser el hombre más guapo de toda la empresa también está forrado, la combinación perfecta, no eres la única con derecho a atrapar un candidato así y mi Kouga es mucho mejor que tu Sesshoumaru— Expresa Ayame con determinación, Rin arquea una ceja mientras que Kagome ríe por que sabe que aunque sus palabras suenen frívolamente interesadas en realidad Ayame está sinceramente enamorada de Kouga.

—¡Mira Ayame! ¿No crees que este te quedaría lindo?— Exclama Sango desde el otro extremo de la tienda levantando un vestido color marfil de seda con el escote delineado por pedrería de un tono más oscuro. Al verlo Ayame chilla emocionada y suelta todo el montón de vestidos que tiene en los brazos y corre donde Sango.

—Creo que las dependientas de la tienda tendrán que hacer horas extras por culpa de ella— Comenta Kagome. Rin asiente con la cabeza dándole la razón y mirando como Ayame prácticamente le arranca la prenda de las manos a Sango.

—Supongo que Inuyasha te pidió que lo acompañaras— Inquiere Rin con una sonrisa, sabe que su amiga anda bastante apegadita a su jefe.

—Así es— Corrobora con una sonrisa.

—¿Y Sango?

—Miroku, el señor Inutaisho lo invitó a que asistiera sabiendo la amistad de Inuyasha con él— Ambas mujeres ríen, siempre han sabido que eso sucedería tarde o temprano.

Rin mira a su alrededor buscando con la vista a su suegra perdida, es raro que no la haya encontrado todavía, al ver a un costado de los probadores se queda mirando un vestido de un color lavanda suave corto a mitad de muslo de adelante pero que va en baja hacia atrás en ondas un poco más oscuras que el resto del vestido enmarcando las piernas del maniquí, con un escote que no es muy revelador pero tampoco mojigato, bajo el busto y en la cintura una línea de pedrería remarcando la zona, lo encuentra lindo.

—¿Sabes? Parece que no eres tan sosa como creí— Escucha a su espalda, sorprendida se da vuelta para ver a Jarvinia mirando el mismo vestido con ojo crítico, en sus manos lleva un vestido azul con la falda bordada con flores de tul rojas… más que vestido parece un babydoll. Deja la prenda en un perchero y camina hasta la vendedora y hace que le muestren el modelo en la talla de su nuera.

Después de una mañana y tarde bastante agitada en el centro comercial Rin al fin puede relajarse y dirigirse a su hogar, una vez en el edificio con las bolsas en mano mira la puerta del frente, sí, es mejor relajarse entre unos fuertes y calentitos brazos que sabe que la harán sentir mejor.

Sesshoumaru teclea en su laptop concentrado, se detiene un segundo para tomar algo de café y mira unos documentos a su lado, ha estado en eso todo el día, a veces el hecho que las dos féminas que lo rodean salgan y lo dejen solo puede ser provechoso.

Mira hacia abajo y ve a Ah y Un durmiendo pegados a sus pies, al fin se quedaron tranquilos, estuvieron todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro por el apartamento. Mientras los contempla siente golpes en la puerta, suspira, seguro que hasta allí ha llegado su paz.

Cuando ve que la puerta se abre y a su vecino con unos anteojos finos puestos y una cola floja dejando el cabello caer por un hombro se queda congelada. Él arquea una ceja.

—¿Rin?

—¡Kya!— Chilla al momento de colgarse a él soltando todas las bolsas provocando que él de un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio y que la sujete de la cintura no muy seguro de qué es lo que le sucede. La mira perplejo y ella ríe al ver las gafas desajustadas en su cara— Te ves demasiado guapo así.

—¿Y era necesario saltarme encima?— Pregunta al momento de bajarla, pero ella no muestra intensiones de soltarlo.

Ah y Un corren alrededor de ellos tratando de llamar la atención.

—Es que no pude evitarlo, de hecho si antes te consideraba súper sexy, ahora te ves "supercontrarrequetemegahiper" sexy y es difícil controlar lo que provocas en mi— Dice con tal dramatismo que Sesshoumaru se pregunta si intenta hacerlo tonto. La mira muy serio.

—Pero en estos momentos lo único que provocas en mi es cerrarte la puerta en la cara y no dejarte entrar, no estoy de humor para esta clase de idioteces— Contrapone con tono áspero. Ella lo suelta de inmediato y lo mira preocupada.

—¿L-lo dices en serio?— Pregunta afligida y algo más pálida de lo normal.

—En serio— La mira con altanería.

—Yo…— Baja la cabeza sintiéndose más pequeña. No puede creer que se enojara tanto— Yo… ¿En serio?

Ah y Un lloriquean como si entendieran la pena de su ama.

—En serio.

—En…

—En serio que estoy bromeando— Completa con la misma seriedad. Rin queda suspendida un momento intentando dar crédito a las palabras que ha escuchado.

—¡Eres cruel conmigo! ¡se supone que tienes capacidad nula para las bromas!— Exclama roja por caer en la pequeña trampa, lo golpea en un hombro— Aunque para ser tu primer intento de broma no está mal— Se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero infantilmente enfadada.

El sonríe levemente, da un paso al frente quedando más cerca de ella, al tener su atención nuevamente la toma de los hombros y se acerca para besarla pero ella desvía la cara, la leve sonrisa se agranda un poco más, vuelve intentar besarla y ella corre el rostro otra vez.

—Que sonrías así y viéndote así de lindo es jugar sucio— Murmura más para ella que para él. Sesshoumaru la toma de los costados de su rostro y la obliga a mirarlo para atrapar sus labios al fin y aunque ella al principio se resiste logra que lo corresponda. Sesshoumaru repara por primera vez en la falta de alguien.

—¿Y mi madre?

—A mitad de camino se encontró con un tipo, se puso a conversar con él y terminó enviándome a casa sola con las bolsas.

—Mejor así.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor— Corrobora antes de ayudarla a entrar los paquetes, ve que son muchos, por lo visto no compraron sólo vestidos.

Ya acomodados en uno de los sillones de la sala Rin se acurruca a su costado, acaricia las orejas de ambos canes como si se disculpara por no saludarlos antes, cuando Ah y Un se relajan y se acomodan a los pies del sofá, ella dirige su atención al hombre a su lado y lo mira embelezada.

—En verdad te ves bello con anteojos.

—Ya me di cuenta que te gustaron mucho— Dice mientras se los saca y los deja sobre la mesa de centro.

Ella ríe como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura, se acomoda mejor a su lado y baja la cabeza al quedarse pensativa.

—Sesshoumaru…— Musita levantando la mirada. Él la mira indicando que tiene su atención— ¿Te molesta que sea así de bajita? Siempre tienes que inclinarte hasta para un misero beso y yo prácticamente tengo que saltar para darte uno.

—¿A ti te molesta?

—No, es que hoy la señora Jarvinia siempre me repetía que era difícil encontrar un vestido para mi por que no tengo ni el porte ni el cuerpo para lucirlos como corresponde y bueno, midiendo uno con cincuenta y seis supongo que tiene razón.

—Tonterías… ¿eso mides?

—Sí— Se sonroja— Me debes pasar por más de treinta centímetros supongo.

—Mido uno con noventa y uno— Sí, la aproximación es bastante cercana.

—¿Entonces no te molesta que no tenga las piernas largas como las modelos o…?— No pudo terminar la oración por que Sesshoumaru la jala para sentarla sobre él.

–Lo único que me interesa es que sean lo suficientemente largas para rodearme la cadera— Contesta y antes de que ella diga algo más la besa apasionadamente, sus manos toman las piernas femeninas para hacer lo que acaba de decir y Rin lo rodea por el cuello con los brazos, él se levanta para irse a su habitación con ella.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde Jarvinia llega al apartamento inusualmente callado. La computadora de Sesshoumaru enchufada y en ella un trabajo a medio hacer, a los pies de la mesa ve las bolsas de compra y sobre un sillón a ambos perros durmiendo acurrucados. Hace un gesto de desagrado.

Al pasar por el cuarto de su hijo asoma la cabeza y lo ve durmiendo abrazado a Rin mientras esta le da la espalda, mira la ropa de ambos esparcida por la habitación, agradece que la noche sea lo suficientemente fría como para que ellos se encuentren tapados hasta el cuello, ya es demasiado para ella sólo saber que están desnudos bajo el edredón, no es algo que le gustaría ver. Sale tan sigilosa como ha entrado y se dirige a la habitación que su hijo le ha acomodado. Una sonrisa frágil se asoma en sus labios.

El día del cóctel llega al fin y Rin no puede estar más nerviosa de lo que está, por lo que sabe Inutaisho ha exagerado en los invitados, es extraño para ella, no sabe si siempre hace este tipo de cosas. Ahora se encuentra en un salón de belleza con las chicas para que las peinen y las maquillen por insistencia de Kagome y Ayame.

—¡Por eso no me gustan las chicas!— Exclama el afeminado estilista mientras lucha con el pelo de Ayame— Siempre hacen que las cosas se compliquen, en serio primor, un cabello rizado no puede ser peinado con cepillo ¡Es un crimen!

—¡Auch! ¡pero no me maltrates!— Alega la pelirroja al sentir los tirones en su cabellera.

—¡Tú calla!— Chilla el aludido, mira a uno de sus ayudantes después— Corazón encárgate de la pequeña albina por favor.

El ayudante asiente enérgicamente para después girarse a Kanna y preguntarle que le gustaría en su cabello, mientras que otro ayudante maquilla a Rin que ya tiene su peinado, Souten, Kagome y Sango se encuentran en el área de los secadores de pelo conversando animadamente.

—No saben como las envidiarán en esa fiesta, chicas ¡el gran Jakotsu las dejará very, very beautiful!— Grita Jakotsu emocionado agitando sus manos en el aire— ¡Se los aseguro, sus chicos estarán a mode on: Perros en celo!

—¡Jakotsu no exageres!— Exclama Kagome sonrojada desde su sitio.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi habilidad? ¡No lo permito, mujer incrédula!

Gracias a Jakotsu pasan una tarde bastante divertida con sus floridos comentarios y avergonzando a alguna cada vez que puede, pero si deben reconocer algo es que él es un gran estilista.

Una vez que Jakotsu las deja listas parten cada una a su hogar para vestirse.

Rin se mira en el espejo insistentemente, realmente no se siente cómoda con lo que ve en el espejo, no es que no le guste, simplemente no se siente ella misma, es femenina para vestirse, gusta de cuidarse y maquillarse pero no excesivamente y los vestidos gráciles nunca están en su lista de prioridades. Se encoge de hombros haciéndole una mueca de burla a su reflejo en el espejo al escuchar los toques en la puerta.

Al abrir se encuentra a un Sesshoumaru vestido con un smoking negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, elegante pero petrificado en su sitio, Rin lo mira extrañada, no tiene ninguna expresión definida, pero la mira con insistencia y no mueve ni un músculo.

—¿Sesshoumaru?— Pregunta no segura de lo que le sucede. Él niega con la cabeza como si quisiera despejar su mente.

—¿Lista?

—¡Por supuesto! Sólo hay que dejar a Ah y Un con el portero y listo.

Bajan para hacerlo, el portero recibe los perros contento aunque mira suspicazmente a la pareja por su vestimenta, Sesshoumaru lo mira fríamente al verlo detenerse mucho en la pelinegra. Terminado con eso parten a la fiesta.

En la entrada se encuentran con Inutaisho, su esposa, Inuyasha y Kagome. Izayoi parece regañar a Inuyasha por no ajustar el nudo de su corbata siendo apoyada por Kagome, Rin nota algo curioso: Los tres varones Arakami están vestidos iguales.

Al llegar a su altura Sesshoumaru le da una reservada mirada a su padre, sabe que no es el lugar para un enfrentamiento entre ellos, este al mirarlo asiente con la cabeza a su hijo como pactando una tregua momentánea.

Izayoi sonríe ampliamente al verlos.

—¡Sesshoumaru, señorita Rin bienvenidos!— Exclama contenta, mira a Rin como si fuese algo increíble— Hace tiempo que te quiero conocer, mi esposo me ha contado de este proyecto, Inuyasha también me ha mencionado cosas y ayer me mostraron el programa completo y es increíble, muchas felicidades— Habla con tal entusiasmo que pareciera que le faltara aire.

—Es un placer señora— Reverencia Rin con las mejillas rojas. Sesshoumaru sólo le da un asentamiento de cabeza.

—Vengan, pasen, todos ya están adentro— Comunica Kagome antes de entrar del brazo de Inuyasha.

Una vez dentro se dan cuenta que el salón de eventos está lleno, muchas personas han asistido, eso pone aún más nerviosa a Rin, divisan al grupo de programadores cerca de una tarima conversando, la joven le da una mirada a su pareja y él le hace un gesto que se reúna con sus amigos. Rin se aleja caminando hacia el grupo.

En una de las mesas se encuentra Inutaisho e Inuyasha sentados, el mayor tiene tres rosas en sus manos, Sesshoumaru se sienta a un lado de Inuyasha. El progenitor le entrega una rosa roja a su hijo menor, otra blanca a su hijo mayor y el se queda con una azul, ambos lo miran interrogantes. Inutaisho saca un puro de su solapa y mira en dirección de su esposa quien conversa con Kagome y otras mujeres animadamente, luego mira a sus hijos que aún lo ven esperando una explicación.

—Estoy seguro que ambos son tan brutos que ni siquiera le han dado un cumplido a sus parejas por como se ven vestidas así— Dice con expresión de "los conozco demasiado" Inuyasha mira el contenido de su copa y una sonrisa arrogante se asoma en su cara.

—¡Feh! ¿Desde cuando le importa eso?— Pregunta con sorna. Sesshoumaru piensa que su hermano le ha quitado las palabras de la boca.

—sin importar las circunstancia uno siempre debe comportarse como un caballero.

—Como digas, papá— Dice Inuyasha con mal solapado sarcasmo. Inutaisho lo mira como si lo reprendiera, le da primera calada a su puro. El estómago de Sesshoumaru da un ligero tirón al verlo y olfatear el característico olor, hace meses que no ha fumado, pero las ansias lo persiguen aún.

—Quiero que ambos se detengan, no se los digo como jefe sino como padre, sé que ambos ya se imaginan más o menos lo que sucede, pero no tienen la historia completa aún, no los quiero ver más involucrados de lo que están— Ordena el hombre mayor. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se miran entre si y luego a su padre, no se han imaginado que Inutaisho sacara el tema en aquel lugar y menos sin ningún rodeo.

—Creo que a esta altura no nos puedes pedir algo así— Contesta el primogénito.

—Esto va para ti más que nadie, Sesshoumaru. Sé que eres el más enterado de todo. No dudo de tu habilidad si es lo que crees y por lo mismo sé que serás el que llegará más al fondo de todo y mi temor de padre es eso, que llegues tan lejos que te veas encajonado como lo estoy yo— Dice tratando de no alterarse. Cuando lo contrató no se ha esperado que el fuese capaz de aquello y más encima arrastrar a su hermano de paso, Inutaisho es precavido y sabe que si Sesshoumaru tiene las herramientas en mano puede acabar con todo lo que se propone y ese siempre ha sido su miedo, desde que su hijo era un adolescente ha visto la ambición en su mirada y aquello tiene tanto ventajas como desventajas, puede llevarlo a la cima como puede destruirlo… lamentablemente su hijo es destructivo, sabe que investiga sobre la perla por ambición y no por ánimo de justicia a diferencia de Inuyasha, sabe que trata de demostrar de cuan capaz es ante sus ojos, Sesshoumaru es un libro abierto para él a diferencia de todo el mundo que lo considera un misterio y esa facilidad de leerlo le predice el monstruo que su hijo paso a paso se irá convirtiendo si no hace nada al respecto.

—Ya es tarde, ya lo estoy— Contradice su hijo mayor con la mirada fija en algún punto. Inutaisho sigue la visual de su hijo y se da cuenta que mira a Rin. Ese es otro punto que lo tiene preocupado, siempre ha esperado que llegara una mujer que saque lo mejor de su hijo, que le enseñe el valor de vivir, una compañera de vida, alguien que lo ayude a ser verdaderamente fuerte, que lo aliente a ser una mejor persona. Por mucho tiempo pensó que la indicada era Kagura, su carácter fuerte y decidido lo convencían de buen grado, lamentablemente fue un balde de agua fría el modo en que ella y Sesshoumaru terminaron y más aún el saber el estilo de vida que la muchacha adoptó. Sin embargo, Rin no es santa de su devoción, de todos modos ya ha movido los hilos para aquel problema.

Inuyasha mira a uno y el otro sintiéndose medio excluido de esa conversación. Él también tiene pistas pero por lo visto su hermano se ha adelantado. Lamentablemente los documentos que Miroku consiguió para él lo dejaron en el mismo punto, no tiene ninguna información sobre el traslado de la muestra, es como si no hubiese sido hecha, pero sabe que lo más probable es que lo han borrado.

Rin y sus amigos hablan animadamente, una joven encargada de la organización les anuncia el inicio de la presentación del software.

Todos se acercan a una tarima donde Inuyasha y Rin dan una pequeña introducción a la muestra y el anuncio de que Chiheisen nishi lo instalará en sus oficinas, además del precio al que se venderá, luego de los agradecimientos y la proyección del programa se da por terminada la presentación, todos aplauden.

Al bajar la tarima Rin ve a Jarvinia entre los asistentes sonriéndole con su usual mueca, hasta ese momento no la había visto, en un intento de acercarse a saludarla es interrumpida por Izayoi que la toma de un brazo.

—Felicitaciones señorita Rin, la presentación a sido impecable, encantadora— Alaba la señora y comienza a caminar llevándose a la joven consigo— Quiero presentarte a alguien, ella también está muy contenta con tu trabajo, le gusta mucho y quiere conocerte.

Rin extrañada se deja llevar por la madre de Inuyasha.

Jarvinia observa como su nuera es arrastrada por la esposa de su ex con aire de duda. Mira con la misma mueca a Sesshoumaru parado a su lado.

—¿Crees que es conveniente que Izayoi se apegue tanto a tu novia? Talvez quiera que te cambie por su hijo.

—Sandeces— Responde él algo molesto por la interrupción de aquella señora. Mira la flor en sus manos y luego a Inuyasha hablando con la tal Kagome muy apegados. No, el idiota de su medio hermano no es un rival en el plano amoroso en ningún caso.

Izayoi y Rin llegan hasta un grupo de personas: Una señora mayor, un joven de cabello negro en una coleta acompañado de Ayame y otra joven más reservada.

—Querida Kaede, lo prometido es deuda, aquí la traigo ¿verdad que es muy mona?— Exclama Izayoi alegre. Rin le da una reverencia a la señora Kaede y esta sonríe ampliamente. La programadora mira a los otros asistentes, le sonríe a Ayame, quien le devuelve la sonrisa aferrada al brazo de su acompañante. Kouga y la otra chica simplemente la mira curiosos.

—Tienes razón Izayoi, es mucho más linda de cerca— Comenta Kaede— ¿No lo cree, joven Kouga? Siendo el hombre aquí debería ser el que tiene mejor juicio en estas cosas.

—No me comprometa, señora Kaede— Dice el joven al sentir el tirón en el brazo del que Ayame se ha colgado toda la noche— De todos modos es un placer conocerla, Señorita.

—El placer es mío— No sabe por qué, pero aquel muchacho y Ayame le recuerdan el cuento de la caperucita roja y el lobo.

—Que encanto, a pesar que es mayor que mi hija parece una niña ¿Qué piensas tú, Kikyo?— Sigue alabando Kaede.

—Es verdad— Contesta la aludida sin ningún tipo de emoción en su tono de voz. Rin abre los ojos impresionada, no ha esperado conocer a la responsable de las faltas de Inuyasha de esta manera, la mira con detenimiento, por alguna razón siempre se la imaginó como una adorable muchacha muy al estilo "dojikko" disimuladamente mira en dirección donde está Inuyasha y lo ve conversando con Kagome, Sango y Miroku, observa como el Arakami menor toma la cintura de su secretaria para apegarla más a él. Al devolver la mirada se da cuenta que Kikyo también lo mira, se pregunta si Inuyasha sabe que ella se encuentra en el cóctel.

—Pongámonos más serios— Dice Kaede con una sonrisa afable— Cuéntame ¿Tienen más experiencia laboral?

—Sí, por lo general mi grupo y yo trabajamos como apoyo de compañías dedicadas a la realización de software, también hemos tomado proyectos de manera independiente, pero no tan grandes como este— Responde Rin sonrojada, se siente como si estuviese en una entrevista de trabajo.

—Pareces tener mucha experiencia para ser tan joven— Cometa Kikyo.

—He trabajado en el área desde que iba en tercer semestre de carrera.

—Me parece excelente— Sonríe Kaede— ¿Piensas seguir especializándote, un postgrado talvez?

—Sí, aunque no tengo nada visto por el momento— Responde apenada.

—¿Y si te ofrezco la oportunidad?— Espeta Kaede evaluando se reacción, Rin la mira interesada— Por mucho tiempo fui colaboradora de la Universidad tecnológica de Michigan y hace poco me llegó el programa de las vacantes para los postgrados, los cupo son limitados, yo puedo intervenir a tu favor si quiere, de todos modos con tus referencias no creo que tengas problemas para ingresar.

—Estados unidos…

—Así es, ya sabes, tener un grado en el extranjero da prestigio, además una joven soltera como tú debe tomar todas las oportunidades que le ayude a superarse ¿Quién dice que encuentres tu destino en tierras lejanas?

—Yo…

—Piénsalo, oportunidades así no se dan toda la vida, pero procura tener tu respuesta luego por que las inscripciones serán muy pronto— Interrumpe la mujer mayor, de su cartera saca una tarjeta de presentación y se la entrega. Rin la toma y la observa— Cualquiera sea tu decisión llámame.

—Lo pensaré, muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad, señora Kaede— Reverencia la joven después de guardar la tarjeta, al levantarse unas manos se posan en sus hombros, al darse la vuelta sobresaltada se da cuenta que es Sesshoumaru, sonríe ampliamente. Devuelve su atención a los otros— Si me disculpan…

—Ve pequeña, diviértete— Contesta Izayoi. Cada vez que Rin y Sesshoumaru se alejan más su rostro se torna más preocupado— ¿Crees que acepte, Kaede?

—No lo sé, espero que sí, por muy hijo de tu esposo que sea, ese muchacho no es exactamente una buena persona, sería una lástima que alguien tan inocente como ella se pierda por culpa de él.

—Sesshoumaru es muy raro, no habla con nadie en la oficina sino es estrictamente necesario, da escalofríos— Comenta Kouga.

—Ellos se quieren mucho, yo los he visto— Defiende Ayame, no le gusta que hablen así sin conocerlos, para ella son una pareja ideal, polos opuestos que se atraen.

—No seas ingenua— Contradice Kikyo.

—Inutaisho ya me lo había comentado— Continúa Kaede— Él mismo no confía en su propio hijo, está muy preocupado por esa jovencita.

—Es verdad, a mi también me ha contado cosas— Secunda Izayoi.

—Sí, espero que acepte, no quiero verla herida por alguien como él, todo es oscuro alrededor de ese joven, nada menos se puede esperar de un vástago de esa alemana extravagante.

Ayame se retrae molesta, ella sabe que todo eso es mentira, díganle intuición femenina o como quieran, pero ha visto la mirada de ese hombre cuando salió al rescate de Rin y el amor en los ojos de ella al hablar de Sesshoumaru, incluso cuando fueron de compras Jarvinia no le pareció una mala persona. Puede ser idealista o ingenua, pero sabe que tiene razón.

Sesshoumaru guía de la mano a Rin hasta un rincón del salón, allí le entrega la rosa mirándola fijo, no gusta de las demostraciones públicas y por eso ha buscado el lugar más discreto posible. Rin sonríe con los ojos brillantes, toca con un dedo los suaves pétalos blancos y mira al hombre frente a ella tiernamente, lo rodea por el cuello y se besan suavemente.

—Te ves hermosa—Comenta él en voz baja como si le dijera un secreto. Rin sonríe aún más y se refugia en el pecho masculino.

—Gracias— Musita ella coqueta, él aferra su cintura con una mano y posa la otra en su cabeza— ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que no sea con baile, sería tan lindo bailar juntos.

—Yo agradezco que sea sin baile— Responde él. Ella lo mira con un puchero— Créeme, soy un desastre.

Ella ríe divertida y haciendo planes mentales de cómo hacerlo bailar algún día para ver que tan "desastre" es. Acomodados abrazados se quedan en silencio. Sin poder evitarlo Rin piensa en la propuesta de la señora Kaede, sabe que mejor oportunidad no tendrá nunca ¿pero irse a los Estados unidos? Dejar atrás todo: Hogar, amigos, Shiori… Sesshoumaru, cuando al fin parece tener algo sólido, alguien a quien aferrarse, alguien a quien querer ¿Abandonar todo aquello? No es que se vaya para siempre, pero la distancia puede ser mas fuerte que muchas relaciones y más aún cuando no se tiene un nombre que la defina ¿Sesshoumaru la esperaría?

El resto de la velada no se separan y conversan con varias personas de allá para acá pero siempre de la mano. A eso de las dos y media de la mañana deciden retirarse y se despiden, en el camino Sesshoumaru encuentra a Rin inusualmente callada, pero no dice nada al respecto.

Ya en el ascensor él la acorrala en una esquina, los besos son suaves en un principio pero al paso de los minutos se vuelven apasionados, la subida se les hace tortuosa, la necesidad es grande para ellos ¿Peligro de que algún vecino entre en el ascensor? ¿¡Qué importa! Es el momento de ellos ahora. Al llegar al piso que les corresponde salen dando tumbos contra las paredes sin despegar sus bocas de los desesperados besos, sin fijarse mucho llegan a la puerta de la pelinegra, después de forcejear con la cerradura por el apuro entran y dan un portazo descuidado, el resto del mundo no sabe más de ellos.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Tengo el capítulo desde hace una semana y media más o menos, pero estaba sin Internet D:

Este capitulo se suponía que era la segunda parte del anterior, pero no le quise poner "tiempo juntos, parte 2" así que inventé un título sobre la marcha.

* * *

Ñoñerías varias:

Encuentro cercano de tercer tipo: en ufología o como quieran llamar al estudio de los ovnis se divide en cuatro o cinco tipo de encuentros con los extraterrestres, el tercer tipo es cuando uno tiene contacto con el ovni y el ocupante (la nave y el extraterrestre) además, esta expresión se popularizó por una película de Steven Spielberg con este nombre en 1977 (es muy buena, si no la han visto búsquenla)

YesStyle: Una de las tiendas de ropa más grandes de Japón, Corea y Taiwán.

"En serio que estoy bromeando": Referencia a una escena del juego Final Fantasy 8, el protagonista también tiene nula capacidad para las bromas xD

Dojikko: Son la chicas torpes, que siempre se andan tropezando, cayendo o derramando y tirando cosas, también suelen ser bastante despistadas, por lo mismo se ven en extremo "Kawaii".

Universidad tecnológica de Michigan (MTU): se estableció en 1885. Desde el principio se especializó en minería e ingeniería de metales. Hoy en día, la Universidad ofrece cursos universitarios, masters, y programas de doctorado en ciencias, ingeniería, ingeniería forestal, administración empresarial, informática, comunicación y tecnología.

* * *

Reviews:

Lorena: Gracias por tu preocupación por las damiselas de este fanfic y tus deseos de muerte para Naraku xD espero que te guste este capi.

Black. Yue. RD: Gracias! En serio que gracias por tu ánimo y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aún quedan algunos cosas en el tintero pero pronto se verá todo, después de todo esta es de esas historias que uno sabe que tendrá un final feliz.

Nodoka-san: Gracias! Yo soy de las que demoran pero cumplen, no tengo intensiones de dejar nada a la mitad, me alegra que seas friki, las frikis podemos crearnos mundos enteros sólo por diversión xD

Juli-Taisho: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste, trato de hacerlo mejor posible y trato de ajustarme con los personajes además de darle unos cuantos "toques" personales.

Shu-mey-17: Gracias a ti por aguantarme mis faltas de tiempo, me alegra que pienses que tengo una buena redacción, soy bastante aplicada a la hora de corregir y me reconforta que alguien lo note, de nuevo gracias.

Aylin: créeme, estos dos capítulos iban pegados ¡era un testamento! Yo tampoco soy muy románica que digamos, pero un poco de azúcar en la vida nunca está de más, las manzanas son geniales, yo estudio animación y en la universidad tenemos Mac y los amo xD a mi también me cae mal el vampiro ese, así que no te preocupes jejeje. Gracias por tu constancia!

Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que le venga en gana por favor deje un reviews, los estaré esperando.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


	10. ¿Me esperarás?

Capitulo 10: ¿Me esperarás?

Sesshoumaru se remueve algo incómodo por la falta de espacio, definitivamente un sillón no sirve para que dos personas duerman allí, aprieta el agarre en la cintura de Rin cuando siente que esta se aleja un poco, se preocupa de que no se caiga, lo más lento posible se sienta y la observa, ella todavía está en el quinto sueño, cuidando de no despertarla se levanta y entra en el baño.

Minutos después Rin despierta y se asusta al no ver a Sesshoumaru a su lado, en eso siente la cadena del baño y ve salir al hombre vistiendo sólo sus pantalones del smoking, ella sonríe abiertamente al verlo.

—Hola ¿Cómo dormiste?— Pregunta ella.

—A la otra nos aguantamos hasta llegar a la cama, ni que estuviera tan lejos— Contesta él, ella ríe de buena gana por la respuesta. Él la mira desde su altura con seriedad, ella se muerde el labio inferior.

—No sé si eres un macho alfa o un metrosexual, aún no me decido— Comenta aún recostada en el sillón. Sesshoumaru arquea una ceja y se sienta junto a las piernas de la mujer.

—Deberíamos tomar desayuno.

—Sí, deberíamos, pero me da flojera levantarme— Comenta mientras se sienta y apoya su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

—¿Quieres quedarte así todo el día?— Pregunta observando su desnudez.

—Mmm… no es mala idea— Ríe divertida— Total no tengo nada que hacer por un buen tiempo, nada me apura.

—¿No tienen proyectos nuevos?

—Algo está tramitando Hakudoshi, Nokia está contratando para crear aplicaciones para los modelos nuevos de celulares que sacará el próximo año, si nos adjudican alguna parte de la licitación tendremos trabajo para más o menos un año.

—Eso es bueno— Dice apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, acomoda a la muchacha contra su pecho, quedan abrazados.

—Sesshoumaru…

—¿Mmm?— Él apoya su mentón en la coronilla de ella y aspira disimuladamente el aroma de su cabello. Ella esconde su cara en el pecho masculino ¿Cómo plantearle la propuesta de la señora Kaede? No hay momento idóneo para hablar de algo así.

—No, olvídalo, no es nada— Habla con voz apagada. Siente que él la separa para buscar su rostro y la mira con sus aplastantes ojos exigiendo una respuesta. La pelinegra se sonroja notoriamente— Q-quería saber si… ¡si tendrás vacaciones!— Grita al "iluminarse" su mente con un tema.

_¿Por qué se pone tan nerviosa por algo así? No, sabe que algo esconde._

—No lo sé, no creo, sólo llevo meses trabajando en la empresa.

—Ser hijo del presidente debería darte alguna ventaja— Dice en un puchero.

—Ojala— Responde— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿No te gustaría irte de vacaciones conmigo? Por el momento no tendré trabajo y…

Sesshoumaru besa la cabeza femenina y ella se sonroja.

—Lo intentaré— Dice él. Rin sonríe ampliamente y lo abraza emocionada.

—Podríamos ir a Nara, siempre he querido conocer Asuka, aunque supongo que debe ser más bonito en primavera, también podríamos ir a Hokkaido, la familia de Kohaku es de allá, nos podría aconsejar donde ir, él me ha dicho que en otoño e invierno es realmente hermoso allá.

—Calma, primero hay que ver si mi padre acepta y si es así cuanto tiempo me dará.

—Es verdad…—Se desanima un poco. Quedan en silencio un momento.

—Ven— Se levanta obligándola a seguirlo— Definitivamente necesitamos un baño— Rin ríe ante lo dicho.

Sentado en la sala de su casa Inuyasha mira a su madre conversando por teléfono con una amiga y a su padre leyendo el periódico, cualquiera diría que es la postal de la típica familia modelo de la sociedad. Él está aburrido a muerte. La noche anterior antes de retirarse ha visto a Kikyo entre los asistentes y Kagome al darse cuenta se ha ido sin decirle nada, no entiende la actitud de la muchacha ¿Qué ha hecho él ahora? No entiende nada y no sabe que hacer, pero mirar a sus padres no le solucionará sus problemas. Se mira las manos con detenimiento pensando en qué hacer, suspira derrotado.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño?— Pregunta su madre al terminar la llamada, lo mira preocupada.

—Sí, mamá, no te preocupes— Se levanta bajo el escrutinio de sus progenitores y camina hasta la salida principal.

—¿A dónde vas?— Pregunta su padre inquisitivo.

—A ninguna parte— Responde antes de salir. Sus padres se miran entre si sin saber que pensar.

Inuyasha llega al apartamento de su mejor amigo en poco tiempo, al tocar la puerta este abre mirándolo desconcertado.

—¿Y tú tan temprano por aquí?— Lo hace pasar. El menor camina hasta dejarse caer en uno de los sillones de la sala, se fija en la forma que lo mira Miroku.

—No te pongas como mis padres, que por eso escape de allí— Pide molesto.

—No he dicho nada— Responde levantando las manos, Inuyasha bufa fastidiado y se recuesta mirando el techo sobre su cabeza.

Miroku entra en la cocina, poco después vuelve con dos latas de cerveza, le entrega una a su amigo y se sienta a su lado.

—Ahora sí, dime que mal de amores tienes— Pregunta al abrir su lata y dar el primer sorbo.

—Asumes que…

—Te conozco, pequeño idiota— Interrumpe el mayor con tono aburrido. Inuyasha mira la cerveza en su mano con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Kagome está molesta conmigo por que vio a Kikyo en la reunión de ayer.

—¿Hablaste con Kikyo?— Pregunta sabiendo que el menor no ha visto a su amor de infancia en el último tiempo.

—No, sólo la mire extrañado por que estuviera allí y cuando me volteo Kagome caminaba a la salida, cuando la alcancé y le pregunté que pasaba, ella no quiso decirme nada y me pidió que la dejara sola.

—Y asumes que es por Kikyo.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?— Pregunta al fin abriendo la lata y dándole un sorbo. Miroku lo mira perspicaz.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Odio cuando te las das de psicólogo.

—Mentira, o sino no estarías ahora aquí— Sonríe triunfante

—¿Y a quién quieres que recurra? Si les platico de esto a Kouga o cualquiera de los otros chicos se van a burlar de mi o van a hacer todo un show con esto ¿Quién me queda, Sesshoumaru?— Pregunta sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, tu hermano tiene experiencia con chicas difíciles, sale con Rin ¿no? Y ella sí que es un caso bastante particular.

—Está loca— Comenta pensando en su cuñada y en cómo diablos es que está con el estricto de su medio hermano. Sacude la cabeza y da otro sorbo a su cerveza— Como sea… no se me ocurre otra razón como para que Kagome se enojara así.

—Las acciones complementan las palabras ¿de qué hablaban antes de que miraras a Kikyo?

—¿Qué tiene que ver? ¡ni lo recuerdo!

El pelinegro niega con la cabeza y sobreactúa un suspiro— Allí está el problema, siempre te lo he dicho, pequeño saltamontes, hay que prestar atención a todos los detalles cuando se trata de mujeres.

—¿De qué hablas? Te digo que no recuerdo que hablábamos— Pregunta desorientado.

—Exactamente ése es el problema.

—No entiendo…

—Definitivamente tienes una mente diminuta.

—¡Oye!

—Mira, irás a verla y le pedirás perdón ¡aunque creas que no tienes la culpa!— Se adelanta al ver que va a replicar— Le dirás que recapacitaste y te diste cuenta que fue desconsiderado de tu parte y que lo sientes, quedarás como un príncipe ante ella.

—¿Y qué se supone que fue desconsiderado de mi parte, mirar hacia otro lado?

—Eso fue sólo la guinda de la torta, recuerda que por tu culpa Kagome se siente muy insegura de si misma y precisamente tú tienes que darle esa seguridad.

—Pero yo…

—¡Deja de dar vueltas! Me dijiste que quieres darte una oportunidad con Kagome.

—¡Lo sé y quiero hacerlo!

—¡Esa es la actitud! ¡demuéstrale que no eres un chiquillo sino que eres un hombre! ¡conquístala!

—¡Sí, lo haré!

—¡A por ella!— Dice Miroku levantándose con energía, Inuyasha lo imita.

—¡A por ella!— Repite Inuyasha antes de salir a paso firme del apartamento de su amigo… con la cerveza aún en su mano.

Miroku lo ve partir con una sonrisa de medio lado antes de tomar otro sorbo de su lata, ríe por lo bajo pensando en lo inocente que puede ser su amigo.

—Ay, Inuyasha, ya me preguntaba cuándo realmente tomarías una decisión, amigo mío— Exclama a la nada.

—¿Crees que Kagome lo escuche?— Siente que dicen a sus espaldas, al voltear la cabeza ve a su morena vestida sólo con la camisa que él usó en la noche anterior. Él estira la mano y toma la femenina para acercarla a él.

—Mi Sanguito no dudes del buen corazón de la pobre Kagome, de un modo u otro siempre termina escuchando a ese idiota, lo que hay que temer es a la fabulosa habilidad de Inuyasha para meter la pata en grande— Responde abrazándola, ella ríe divertida imaginándose la situación.

Inuyasha camina hasta la estación de metro y se monta en el tren aún manteniendo toda la resolución con la que ha salido del apartamento de Miroku, con la cabeza ocupada en armar un buen discurso para Kagome no se da cuenta de las miradas de reproche a su alrededor.

Al llegar al templo corre escalera arriba, apenas llega toca la puerta de la casa principal. A los pocos segundos un adolescente de quince años le abre.

—¿Inuyasha?— Inquiere el joven mirándolo extrañado, lo hace entrar.

—¿Dónde está Kagome?—Pregunta el mayor.

—¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?— Interroga el adolescente preocupado, nota a Inuyasha bastante inestable, no puede evitar preguntarse si está ebrio aunque no tenga el típico balanceo ni hable raro.

—Llama a Kagome— Contesta entrando a la sala de estar. El muchacho se encoge de hombros viéndolo instalarse en el sillón con toda la desfachatez del mundo.

—Definitivamente mi hermana tiene gustos muy raros— Comenta a la nada antes de ir por su hermana mayor.

Kagome baja apresurada poco después algo alarmada por el aviso de su hermano menor. Al quedar al pie de las escaleras lo observa sentado totalmente recto y con el ceño fruncido, parece meditar algo complicado, como si intentara resolver una ecuación matemática compleja y ¿con una cerveza en la mano?

—¿Inuyasha?— Musita bajito acercándose.

—¡Kagome-lo-siento-muchas-veces-soy-un-idiota-lo-hago-sin-darme-cuenta-meto-la-pata-seguido-y-Miroku-dice-que-soy-desconsiderado-pero-realmente-no-entiendo-ni-una-mierda-de-lo-que-pasó!— Grita al levantarse del sillón como un resorte, casi sin respirar ni pausas entre palabras. Un silencio se instala en la sala, Kagome lo mira sin pestañear siquiera— No… espera, no era eso lo que se supone que tenía que decir.

—¿Estás ebrio?— Pregunta la muchacha con cautela.

—¡No! E-es que…— Ve su mano aún sosteniendo la lata y se sonroja, la deja sobre la mesita de centro, respira hondo para calmarse. Kagome decide que es mejor no decir nada por el momento y darle la oportunidad de explayarse— Mira, no soy bueno en esto, no soy atinado como Miroku, ni tengo respuesta para todo como Kouga, sabes que lo mío no es hablar y yo… yo quiero… me gustaría estar bien contigo, no me gusta que te enojes, bueno, sí me gusta en realidad, es divertido pelear contigo, ese tipo de enojo está bien, pero cuando te pones en estado deprimido, toda hermética y no tengo idea de lo que te pasa no me gusta, me hace sentir inseguro y sé que a ti tampoco te gusta ese tipo de enojo, por que sé que ese enojo sí te hace daño y yo no quiero que estés mal, no soy tan malo como para querer que estés mal, eso sería como si yo quisiera algún mal para ti y no, al contrario, por que yo… no sé como explicarlo, me gusta estar contigo, quiero estar contigo, estar bien, los dos bien.

Otro silencio incómodo e Inuyasha se siente más imbécil que nunca. Kagome lo mira un instante y ríe enternecida, definitivamente Inuyasha es un tonto adorable.

—A mi también me gusta estar bien contigo, Inuyasha— Dice con una discreta sonrisa.

—Perdóname, anoche yo…

—Perdóname tú a mi— Lo interrumpe avergonzada— Actué precipitadamente y te traté mal sin que tuvieras la culpa.

—No, sé que la mayoría de las veces no pienso antes de actuar.

—Pero no es escusa para que yo te tratara así— Toma sus manos. Inuyasha se sonroja ligeramente— Además te dejé fuera, eso está mal de mi parte, no debí hacerlo.

—Yo no debí dejarte ir así, no sin antes conversarlo.

—No había tiempo para eso, mi cabeza era un lío y hubiéramos terminado peleando.

—Nuestra relación se equilibra cada vez que peleamos, es parte de nosotros— Responde apretando las manos femeninas.

—Sí, pero no tenía tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? No podemos dejar cosas así al aire, terminan creciendo y transformándose en problemas más grandes.

—Por eso mismo no tenía tiempo, tenía que venir.

—Sé que aún es un tema delicado, créeme que esta situación ya no será un problema.

—Te prometo que cuando vuelva a pasar te lo diré, en serio que no quise pasarte a llevar— Promete con una gran sonrisa, siente que este es un gran paso en la relación.

—Y yo te prometo intentar no hacer idioteces que te hagan sentir mal.

—Eres tan lindo— Dice abrazándose a él— El abuelo estará feliz de saber que entendiste la situación y que no te enojaste.

—¿Tu abuelo?

—Claro, me reprendió por no explicarte nada, dijo que él hubiera podido esperar unos minutos más y no debí dejarte así, pero me asusté tanto cuando Souta me envió el mensaje— Explica aferrándose más al abrazo— Perdóname.

—¿Él está bien?— Atina a preguntar cuando la voz de Miroku le grita en su cabeza _"¡no hagas evidente el malentendido, idiota!" _

—Sí, está mejor, el doctor le ordenó mucho reposo.

—Que bien.

Kagome sonríe ampliamente y lo insta a verlo en su habitación, el anciano con el pie enyesado se alegra bastante al ver al joven. La cabeza de Inuyasha recrea más o menos lo que ha debido pasar. Seguramente que en el momento que él ha mirado a Kikyo, Kagome ha leído el mensaje de texto que él no ha escuchado por la música ambiente y las conversaciones a su alrededor… hay veces que agradece las voces de Miroku mentales.

El resto del día se la pasa con la familia Higurashi, almuerza y cena con ellos, pasando todo el día pegado a su Kagome.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru regresa a su apartamento a eso de las doce de la noche, vistiendo aún su pantalón del smoking y la camisa a medio abrochar, al final él y Rin han pasado todo el día encerrados en el apartamento de ella simplemente abrazados, hacer el amor, comer y volver a hacer el amor, conversar, dormir abrazados un rato y el amor otra vez. Ninguno de los dos lo ha planeado, se ha dado de forma natural y realmente les ha servido mucho este tiempo en pareja.

Al momento de abrir la puerta dos pequeñas bolas de pelo blanco se abalanzan sobre sus piernas intentado llamar su atención. A Sesshoumaru le baja un frío por la espalda al verlos, al levantar su mirada comprueba su sospecha. Jarvinia se encuentra sentada en uno de los sillones moviendo el pie, brazos cruzados y frunciendo el entrecejo y la boca… sí, definitivamente está muy, pero muy enojada.

—Claro, ahora llegas de revolcarte todo el día, mientras "yo" tengo que cuidar este par de ekelhaft und lästig Kreaturen (creaturas repugnantes y fastidiosas)— Exclama con enfado contenido, Sesshoumaru suda frío, sabe que cuando combina idiomas es que realmente está enfadada.

—Mutter…

—Shut up! Dieser letzte Widerstand (¡cállate! última vez que soporto esto) ¿Entendiste?— Se levanta y se acerca a su hijo con paso decidido— Y esa kind (niña) que tienes por novia me va a escuchar— Amenaza antes de dar la vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación.

Sesshoumaru se pasa la mano por la cara, hasta allí ha llegado el grandioso día, siente los lastimeros gemidos por parte de Ah y Un, como si supieran lo que acaban de provocar, él los observa desde su altura, ambos perros vuelven a apoyarse en sus piernas con las orejas hacia atrás y llorando suavemente. Él suspira, al final no es culpa de ellos, no pidieron ser adoptados por un par tan irresponsable. Toma a ambos perros en sus brazos y regresa sobre sus pasos para dejarlos en el apartamento de Rin, por ahora, siente que mientras más alejados de Jarvinia menos peligrarán.

A la mañana siguiente Rin despierta rodeada del suave pelaje de ambos perros, sonríe abrazándose a ellos y sentir las lengüetadas en su rostro. Una vez levantada se dispone a sacarlos a pasear, cuando ya tiene todo preparado y a punto de salir suena su celular, al ver quien la llama se detiene.

—Aló.

—Hola Rin ¿pensaste en lo que te dije?— La voz femenina al otro lado de la línea la hace sentir acorralada.

—Kagura…

—¿Y bien? ¿lo harás?— Se escucha ansiosa.

—Creí que no volverías a llamar— Evade la pregunta.

—Sólo quise darte tiempo para que lo pensaras con detenimiento, en realidad mientras Naraku no aparezca no hay tanto apuro, pero no hay que descuidarse tampoco.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—No.

—¿No? ¡pero Rin!

—No, este tiempo Sesshoumaru y yo nos hemos entendido bien, estamos bien y no quiero arruinar eso.

—Te dije que él no tiene por que enterarse— Contrapone.

—No lo quiero engañar— Responde decidida.

—¡No lo tomes así! Sé que él es muy cerrado para sus cosas, no por nada me fui.

—¿Qué?— Le extraña esa última frase.

—¿No te lo ha comentado? Él me liberó de mi padre, también fue mi héroe por así decirlo, pero esa mentalidad tan cuadrada no me dejó otra que irme— Eso la hace dudar aún más, pero tampoco quiere desconfiar de Sesshoumaru, no, puede desconfiar de cualquiera, menos de él.

—No sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero lo que me pides se llama engaño y no lo haré, quiero llevar las cosas bien con Sesshoumaru y si se entera de esto es el fin de esa paz.

—Maldición— Y con eso cuelga. Rin mira su celular intentando apaciguar su propio enojo. Sale con sus perros ahora con la determinación de despejarse.

A eso del medio día y después de un par de horas paseando se sienta en un pequeño parque cerca de su barrio, como siempre la cantidad de gente es impresionante a pesar de ser un día nublado por lo que no suelta a los perros. Distraída escucha nuevamente su teléfono sonar. Al ver el nombre en la pantalla sonríe abiertamente.

—¡Hola!— Contesta feliz.

—¿Dónde estás?— Pregunta sin devolver el saludo.

—En serio, Sesshoumaru, debes practicar la cordialidad básica, al común de la gente nos gusta que nos saluden.

—Rin…

—¡No tienes caso! Estoy en un parque, saqué a pasear a Ah y Un.

—Regresa a casa— Se escucha autoritario.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta más seria.

—Te explico cuando llegues.

—Está bien, voy para allá.

Algo alarmada toma firmemente las correas de los perros y se encamina a su hogar, al ir cerca del edificio ve a Sesshoumaru en la entrada, al verla se acerca para abrazarla.

—Estás bien— Musita bajito.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta preocupada.

—La novia de Inuyasha está desaparecida, nadie sabe de ella.

—¿Crees que Kurayami tiene que ver con eso?

—Es probable— Responde deshaciendo el abrazo, la toma de la mano, la lleva a dejar a los perros en apartamento de ella, bajan al garaje del edificio y saca su auto.

En el camino Rin mira a Sesshoumaru que va manejando concentrado, en una luz roja ella pone su mano sobre la de él que se encuentra en la palanca de cambios.

—Estás preocupado ¿verdad?— Lo comprende, sea como sea Inuyasha e independiente de la relación poco fraternal que tienen sigue siendo su único hermano. Él no contesta, simplemente la mira un segundo antes de que la luz cambia a verde.

Cuando llegan Rin se sorprende que no sea el edificio de la Chiheisen Nishi, sino un de los campus de la Universidad de Tokio.

—¿Todai?

—Inuyasha tenía clases todo el día, hay veces en la semana que no va a la empresa y otros sólo medio día al igual que su novia— Responde y se encaminan al interior del edificio— Al ver que no llegaba ella, él intentó llamarla a su celular, al no contestar llamó a su casa y le dijeron que ella ya se había ido, preocupado terminó llamando a todos, inmediatamente pensé en Naraku.

—Y por eso me trajiste— Afirma tratando de seguir su paso, él camina muy rápido.

—Por supuesto, no permitiré que vuelva a tocarte ni un pelo— Responde decidido. Al recibir la llamada de Inuyasha lo primero que ha hecho es ir a su hogar para ver que Rin se encontrara bien, al no verla allí toda clase de posibilidades han pasado por su cabeza, pero al llamarla y escuchar su voz la tranquilidad le ha vuelto al alma. No está acostumbrado a aquello, preocuparse tanto por alguien, que le cause esa angustia… definitivamente prefiere arrastrarla por todos lados antes de darle un solo espacio a Naraku de actuar.

Poco después se encuentran en el patio central de la facultad, allí se encuentran con un cuadro bastante peculiar: Inuyasha parece discutir con Kouga mientras Ayame y la señora Izayoi tratan de calmarlos, algo apartados de ellos se encuentran Miroku y Sango conversando como si los otros dos no se estuviesen gritoneando a su lado y cerca de ellos Kikyo observándolos.

Al llegar a la altura de ellos Inuyasha y Kouga cesan sus gritos mirándolos curiosos.

—¿Y bien, qué saben hasta ahora?— Pregunta el Arakami mayor ignorando la cara perpleja de su hermano. El más joven suspira.

—Nada, no sabemos ni por donde comenzar a buscar— Responde apretando los puños. Miroku se acerca para participar de la conversación.

—Hemos llamado a todos los conocidos que tenemos en común con ella y nadie ha sabido nada, sólo nos faltaba Rin, supusimos que tú te encargarías de ella— Informa mirando a los recién llegados.

—Mis amigos…— Comienza Rin.

—También, llamé a Kohaku hace un momento y él se encargó de ellos— Contesta Sango parada junto a Miroku.

—Nadie sabe nada— Repite Inuyasha— Puede ser él…

—¡Es obvio que fue él!— Interrumpe Kouga— ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, tenemos que ir a por ese tipo ahora!

Sesshoumaru mira extrañado al joven pelinegro, no sabe hasta que punto él está enterado de la situación, de hecho le parece rara su presencia en el lugar, no sabe hasta que punto él está involucrado.

—¡¿Acaso sabes donde buscarlo?— Contrapone Inuyasha alterado— ¿Crees que ya no hubiese ido por ese maldito si supiera donde está? ¡No tenemos ni la más puta pista de nada!

Sesshoumaru saca su celular del bolsillo y busca un contacto en la agenda, llama apartándose unos pasos, el teléfono suena y suena pero nadie responde al otro lado de la línea, resignado lo guarda nuevamente, todos lo miran curiosos.

—Kagura no responde— Contesta a la pregunta muda de todos. Cada uno saca conjeturas del tema.

Rin por un momento se siente terriblemente culpable, ella ha hablado con la mujer hace un par de horas y ha rechazado la oferta de ayudar… puede que ahora se encuentre mal, si hubiese aceptado puede que ahora sepa el paradero de Kagura ¿Y si Sesshoumaru se enoja cuando se entere de que estuvo en sus manos ayudarla? No sabe que hacer.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces?— Pregunta la señora Izayoi tomando del brazo a su hijo.

—¿Recorrieron la ruta que ella hace para venir a la universidad?— Pregunta Sesshoumaru.

—Dos veces— Responde su hermano con pesar. Un pequeño silencio se forma.

—Hablaré con el rector de la Universidad, Inuyasha y la señora Izayoi me acompañarán— Comienza a ordenar Kikyo— Intentaremos de convencerlo de que intervenga con la policía. Mientras Kouga y Ayame irán a Chiheisen Nishi por si se sabe algo por allá, cualquier cosa sirve. Miroku y Sango irán con la policía, traten de contactar con el agente Bankotsu Shichinintai. Sesshoumaru y Rin irán al hogar de Kagome, si es un secuestro o algo parecido, sea de Naraku u otro, al primer lugar que acudirán será allá.

Se sorprenden del "plan de acción" de la chica y no muy cómodos de ser mandados por ella, pero considerando que no tienen otro plan acotan lo dicho. Todos se dirigen a la dirección asignada.

Sesshoumaru conduce no muy contento de sentirse "mandado" por lo que mantiene su semblante ceñudo. A su lado Rin está hecha un mar de dudas, mira de reojo al hombre sin saber como abordar el tema.

—Ella estará bien— Acota parcamente él suponiendo de que es la preocupación por Kagome la que mantiene a Rin en ese estado.

—Eso espero…— Contesta ella sin saber que decir realmente, un silencio corto pero pesado se forma entre los dos— Sesshoumaru…

Él no contesta pero la mira un instante como diciendo "dime" al parar en un letrero de ceda el paso.

—Kagura… ella— Intenta acomodarse mejor en su asiento— Me llamó esta mañana y hasta ese momento se oía bien.

—¿Hablas con Kagura?— Él pestañea extrañado sin quitar la vista del camino.

—No creas que somos amigas y no tengo idea de como consiguió mi número, pero es la segunda vez que me llama— Habla cautelosa.

—¿Para qué?— Pregunta aún mas atónito. Rin inhala profundamente.

—Ella… quería que la ayudase a encontrar evidencias metiéndome en la computadora de Kurayami.

—¡Te dije que no…!

—¡No acepté!— Se adelanta— Sé que tú no estás de acuerdo y no quería problemas contigo.

_¿Entonces por que siente todo ese miedo en la voz femenina? No lo entiende._

—Pero ahora— Continúa la pelinegra— Puede que ella esté en peligro igual que Kagome, si yo hubiera…

—Nada de esto es tu culpa— La interrumpe entendiendo su punto— Hiciste bien en decirle que no.

—Pero…— No sabe que decir realmente.

—No te preocupes, cuando encontremos a Kagome sabremos si está involucrada o no.

Rin lo mira detenidamente admirando la temple y la seguridad del hombre a su lado, mientras que ella está hecha un manojo de nervios, inhala y exhala tranquilizándose, sonríe levemente, no importa nada, ella confía plenamente en él y en sus palabras.

Poco después llega a su destino, miran las empinadas escaleras, las suben sin prisa pero a la mitad ven a un adolescente corriendo escalera abajo, se detiene junto a ellos.

—¡Un celular por favor!— Pide angustiado.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta Rin alarmada.

—Por favor, necesito llamar a la policía— Exclama ansioso.

—¿Es por Kagome?— Inquiere la mujer, el chico la mira perplejo preguntándose como sabe de ella.

—Usted…— Pero pierde el hilo de lo que va decir.

—Habla niño— Apura Sesshoumaru.

—Sí… mi madre ahora habla con un señor que dice tener a mi hermana, por favor necesitamos…— No sigue hablando por que ve al hombre correr escalera arriba, él y Rin tratan de seguirlo pero ella se tuerce un tobillo al pisar mal un escalón, cae de rodillas sobre la escalera.

—¡Ayyy!— Exclama adolorida, toma su tobillo con ambas manos. Sesshoumaru se devuelve rápidamente al escucharla y la toma en brazos al estilo nupcial sin importar la queja de la muchacha, nuevamente corre seguido por el adolescente. Al llegar a la casa no le importa los modales y entra sin más, sin delicadeza arroja a Rin en un sillón y se dirige a la mujer que aún habla por teléfono, sin decir nada le arrebata el aparato a la asustada mujer.

—Naraku— Espeta.

—¿Arakami?— Se escucha sorprendido desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Ahora quieres hacerle la misma trampa a Inuyasha? ¿Qué ganas ahora?— La ira contenida es palpable en su tono de voz. Escucha la escalofriante risa baja de Naraku.

—El buen samaritano de Sesshoumaru al rescate, no me lo imaginaba ¿Acaso ahora te dedicas a rescatar damiselas? De todos modos no me importa, esta no es tu pelea, Arakami— Mientras Naraku habla Sesshoumaru toma la libreta a un lado del teléfono y escribe "_¿tiene el número de Miroku o Sango?"_ la señora Higurashi asiente con la cabeza, él saca su celular del bolsillo y le indica que los llame. Ella se aleja un poco— Esta batalla es de tu estúpido hermano, así que tú no te metas.

—¿Crees que te haré caso?

—Te lo advierto, Arakami.

—No me vengas con esa, dime que quieres ahora— Espeta. Mira a Rin preocupado por la manera que la arrojó al sillón, la ve hablando por teléfono también, le extraña.

—Hay que tener garantías ¿sabes? Para la próxima quien me conteste tiene que ser Inuyasha o sino la dulce Kagome lo pagará— Y sin más corta la llamada. Sesshoumaru frunce la boca.

—Apúrate— Escucha decir a Rin, se acerca a ella en el momento que cuelga. Ella lo mira— Inuyasha viene en camino.

—Bien— Responde—… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada— Contesta con una sonrisa pequeña. En eso la madre de Kagome se acerca a ellos.

—Miroku dice que están hablando con los agentes y que ya están tomando los datos del caso, puede que vengan en poco tiempo— Comunica ella— Yo… ¿ustedes tienen algo que ver con Inuyasha?

—Él es su hermano mayor, se llama Sesshoumaru— Responde presentando Rin. Sesshoumaru entrecierra los ojos al notar la falta de la palabra "medio"— Y yo soy Rin, una amiga.

—Estás herida— Comenta la señora al ver el tobillo lastimado y las rodillas raspadas.

—Eh… sí, pero no se preocupe— Pero es inútil, la señora ya se encuentra buscando el botiquín, poco después se acomoda junto a Rin para tratar sus heridas.

—¿Me pueden decir que está pasando, por favor?— Pide mientras limpia las rodillas de Rin con un algodón.

—El tipo que llamó tiene algo contra los Arakami— Vuelve a hablar Rin en vista de que Sesshoumaru no parece muy dispuesto a conversar— Parece tener la manía de presionarlos raptando personas que les importen ¡Ay!

—Aguanta— Ordena la mujer mayor al desinfectar las rodillas.

—O sea que no es la primera vez que lo hace— Inquiere Souta caminando hacia ellos. La señora cubre con gasa las heridas.

—No, pero no se preocupen, encontrarán a Kagome— Intenta tranquilizarlos cuando la madre de Kagome toma su tobillo para examinar lo hinchado que está. En eso parece recordar algo— Oye, Sesshoumaru y si la llevaron al Kaiten kurabu.

—No usará el mismo lugar, no es tan tonto, además fue clausurado— Responde mirando por la ventana, Rin comprende que esa es su manera cuando quiere pensar con detenimiento.

—¿Cuándo demorarán en llegar?— Pregunta el abuelo impaciente, se encuentra sentado en el comedor considerando que no se puede mover por el yeso.

La señora Higurashi termina de vendar el tobillo después de aplicarle una pomada antiinflamatoria. Rin se lo agradece.

—¿Quién es ese tipo? El que se llevó a mi hija— Pregunta la madre de Kagome mirando a Rin.

—Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar, lo que le puedo decir es que es el hijo de un importante empresario, pero no son gente que "juegue limpio" y ahora perece que le tienen manía a Chiheisen nishi.

Sesshoumaru piensa en lo que dice su novia, ella no parece saber gran cosa, por lo menos Kagura no le dijo mucho, esa ha sido su mayor preocupación, además si Rin supiera del trato impuesto por Naraku está seguro que insistiría en que debería hablar con Inutaisho. Por otro lado no entiende nada de esto, el día que raptó a Rin le ha dicho que el trato no se lo podría hacer a Inuyasha por arrebatado, entonces ¿Qué quiere esta vez? No puede evitar pensar que su objetivo no es Inuyasha, que en cierto modo quiere llegar a otra persona a través de él ¿Inutaisho tal vez? Puede ser considerando que él es más afectivo con su hijo menor y parece gustar mucho de la novia de este, es una posibilidad, no se le ocurre otra… pero es raro, aun no le pide una respuesta ¿Qué juego sucio está pensando ahora?

El tiempo pasa lento para quienes se encuentran en el hogar Higurashi, los minutos pasan a cuenta gotas, Rin trata de animar un poco a los familiares de su amiga, pero el que todo demore hace que su intención se vea mermada, cuando ella cuenta el suspiro diez de la señora escuchan tocar la puerta, Souta va a abrir y se encuentra con el menor de los Arakami.

—Al fin llegas— Comenta Rin al verlo entrar en la sala.

—¿Alguna novedad?— Pregunta ansioso ignorando el comentario.

—Naraku dijo que la próxima vez que llame tú debes contestar— Responde su hermano, él se limita a asentir.

El menor de los Arakami se aleja un poco de los demás, se le nota nervioso e impaciente, mira con insistencia el teléfono.

Poco después el celular de Sesshoumaru suena, este extrañado contesta.

—¿Aló?

—Eh… ¿Sesshoumaru? Soy Miroku.

—Habla.

—Vamos en camino con la policía, la señorita Kikyo logró convencer al rector de la Todai y él habló con los agentes y tomaron el caso ¿Inuyasha está allí, verdad?

—Sí.

—Pásame con él, por favor— Pide el moreno, se remueve algo incómodo en el asiento de la patrulla, nunca ha hablado con alguien tan cortante como el mayor de los Arakami.

Pero en el momento en que Inuyasha va a tomar el celular de las manos de su medio hermano suena el teléfono de la casa, rápidamente se da vuelta y contesta, ve como Sesshoumaru le indica a Miroku lo que pasa.

—¡Naraku!— Espeta.

—Al fin— Se escucha con cansancio del otro lado— Harás exactamente lo que te voy a decir y más te vale cumplirlo.

—¡¿Dónde está Kagome?— Ignora lo dicho por su interlocutor.

—Calma, tendrás a tu novia si haces lo que te digo, te conviene.

Miran extrañado a Inuyasha que contesta con monosílabos a todo lo que le dice Naraku, la preocupación se les marca en las facciones al ver cada vez más pálido al joven, cuando cuelga todos esperan impacientes a que hable.

—Mi hija…— Comienza angustiada la señora Higurashi sin poder seguir la oración, su hijo la abraza.

—¿Inuyasha?— Pregunta Rin al ver que no dice nada.

—Él…— Parece reflexionar— Llamen a Miroku, que la policía no intervenga— Ordena antes de salir corriendo sin importarle los gritos de todos, cuando ya está trotando escalera abajo Sesshoumaru sale tras él.

—¡Espera!— Corre tras su hermano menor que está subiendo a su camioneta, al llegar a su altura pone las manos en el capó para que no parta.

—¡No te metas, Sesshoumaru!— Grita haciendo ademanes con las manos para que salga de allí.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—¡Te digo que no te metas!— Hace partir la camioneta para amedrentarlo, pero Sesshoumaru no mueve ni un músculo— ¡Muévete!

—¡Dime que pasa!— Insiste.

—¡¿Desde cuando te importa?— Acelera y mueve un poco el vehículo. Sesshoumaru termina por alejarse de la camioneta dejándole libre de partir, observa como Inuyasha se pierde en la distancia.

—¡Sesshoumaru!— Escucha que lo llaman, al levantar la vista ve a Rin en la cima de las escaleras, eso lo enoja pues no quiere que ella corra riesgos.

—¡Tienes el pie malo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pararte?— La regaña subiendo las escaleras a trote, al llegar a la altura la toma en brazos.

—No es momentos para eso ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha?— Pregunta con las mejillas enrojecidas. Sesshoumaru niega con la cabeza dándole entender que ni él sabe.

La lleva dentro de la casa, allí la señora y el abuelo están hechos un mar de lágrimas, Souta parece no saber que hacer, se ve desesperado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— Pregunta Rin cuando Sesshoumaru la deja nuevamente en el sillón.

—Esperar por Miroku y la policía, no podemos hacer nada— Contesta sentándose a su lado, de pronto se siente cansado, no sabe por qué.

Si la angustia ha sido grande ahora es peor, no saben que hacer o decir, menos con la reacción de Inuyasha, eso les da mucho para pensar e imaginarse cosas. Cuando la señora Higurashi ya parece a punto de un colapso escuchan llamar a la puerta. Considerando el estado de la familia Sesshoumaru se para a abrir, del otro lado ve al agente Bankotsu, otros dos más, Miroku y Sango. Mirando a la madre de Kagome los hace pasar.

—Buenas tardes— Saluda Bankotsu cuando se le acerca la señora— Aquí el joven Miroku Sato nos ha explicado la delicada situación, sin embargo deseamos ser informados de las novedades del caso.

Una cosa que Sesshoumaru odia es ese patético intento de hablar formal de los policía.

—Hace unos momentos llamó el sujeto que tiene a mi hija y…— No puede continuar sin que se le quiebre la voz.

—¿Qué es lo que les ha dicho?

—No lo sabemos— Interviene Sesshoumaru en vista de que la señora Higurashi no se encuentra en condiciones— Inuyasha, novio de la secuestrada, fue quien contestó y salió sin dar explicaciones.

El Arakami mayor explica de mejor forma todo lo sucedido, uno de los oficiales que acompaña a Bankotsu anota toda la declaración.

—Entonces no hay mucho que hacer aquí— Lamenta el otro oficial— Este sujeto que hablan ¿Ya tenía antecedentes, verdad?

—Sí y ustedes deben tener el registro de la denuncia— Aprieta los dientes Sesshoumaru al sentir que pierde el tiempo con estos soquetes— Hace un tiempo que el secuestro anterior pasó.

—Sí, algo recuerdo— Parece reflexionar Bankotsu, sacude la cabeza— Bien, ya tenemos todo, sólo hay que buscar la camioneta de Inuyasha Arakami, eso nos guiará.

Dicho esto los oficiales nuevamente salen de la vivienda después de tomar los datos del vehículo y se apresuran a la patrulla, Miroku también va con ellos.

—¿Tú no irás?— Pregunta Rin a Sesshoumaru.

—No te dejaré sola— Contesta pensativo.

—Ahora la que importa es Kagome, deberías ayudar a tu hermano— Refuta.

—Inuyasha no quiere ayuda, ya viste lo que sucedió, además no estaría tranquilo dejándote, no puedo dejar de pensar que este secuestro es una tapadera de algo más y no me arriesgaré.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a los oficiales?

—No tengo pruebas, sólo es un presentimiento— Mira a la familia Higurashi hechos un manojo de nervios, mientras Sango trata de tranquilizarlos, no sabe si debe quedarse o no, pero mira a la joven sentada en el sillón y su vista baja hasta el tobillo lastimado.

—Vamos, te llevaré a un hospital, puede que necesites yeso.

—No es necesario.

—Sí lo es— Interrumpe Sango— Vayan, no se preocupen, yo me quedo con ellos.

Sin tener con que refutar Rin se deja llevar por Sesshoumaru, se siente algo culpable por dejar así a la familia Higurashi.

Por otro lado Inuyasha llega a la universidad de Tokio, no sabe que hacer, cuando ve a Kikyo acercarse se le forma un nudo en la garganta.

—Tuve que inventarle una historia a tu madre ¿Qué sucede, por qué me llamaste así?— Pregunta la muchacha al llegar a la ventana del vehículo.

—Sube— Contesta parcamente. La chica hace lo mandado, al sentarse en el asiento de copiloto ve como Inuyasha baja la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?— Reitera extrañada.

—Naraku quiere una recompensa a cambio de Kagome— Contesta decaído— No sé que hacer.

—¿Qué quiere?— Inquiere inquieta. Pasan un par de minutos y nada sale de la boca del joven— ¿Qué quiere? Inuyasha.

El Arakami menor la mira de lleno desesperando un poco más a la joven.

—A ti— Contesta al fin— Me dijo que quiere que te lleve hasta la autovía Tomei-Meishin y allí hacer el cambio… no sé que hacer.

—Inuyasha…

—Debe haber un modo— La interrumpe— alguna forma de que ninguna de las dos esté en riesgo.

—Kagome ya está en riesgo.

—¡Lo sé!— Apoya su cabeza en el manubrio— Eso lo sé y estoy desesperado.

—Entonces hagamos el cambio, Kagome por mi.

—¡Eso no! No podría con mi conciencia.

—¿Pero sí podrás con tu conciencia si dejas a Kagome con Naraku?— Pregunta suspicaz.

—Te digo que debe haber otra forma— Porfía— Podríamos planearle una emboscada o algo así, el hermano de Sango y sus amigos saben mucho de computadoras, podrían rastrearlo o que se yo…

—Inuyasha— Interrumpe con voz firme— Eso es de películas, por otra parte Naraku es inteligente y trabaja con yakuzas además.

—Lo sé…

—No tenemos alternativa.

—¿Realmente te arriesgarías por Kagome?

—No la odio, ni le tengo resentimientos, pero sé que nunca seremos amigas precisamente— Contesta desviando la vista— De todos modos no lo hago por ella.

—Kikyo…

—Así que andando.

Inuyasha hace partir la camioneta y toman dirección a la autovía.

En emergencias Rin y Sesshoumaru esperan su turno, ella está sentada en una camilla abrazada al torso masculino, Sesshoumaru de pie la deja ser, en eso recibe una llamada, al ver el nombre en la pantalla se sorprende, Rin se sienta derecha mirándolo preocupada.

—Padre…— Contesta él con cautela.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Inquiere con la aprehensión marcada en la voz— El joven Ookami me ha dicho que algo le pasó a Kagome, llamo a Inuyasha y tiene el celular apagado.

—No lo sabemos— Le cuenta los detalles que él sabe— Miroku puede que tenga más información en este momento.

—¿Tú no estás involucrado, verdad?— Aquella pregunta lo desconcierta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que si sabes algo de Kurayami que no has querido decir.

—¿Y qué tendría que saber yo? Desde el secuestro de Rin no sé nada de tu socio— Un silencio espeso es toda la respuesta que recibe— ¿Tú sí tienes algo que decir? ¿Qué está pasando con los Kurayami?... ¿Padre?

—No debiste dejar a Inuyasha solo.

—¿Qué sabes?

—No, ninguno de los dos se debió involucrar en primer lugar, debí haberlo evitado.

—¡Contéstame!— Pero la llamada es cortada, Sesshoumaru aprieta los labios enfadado, siente que Rin lo abraza más estrechamente.

—Joven…— Un medico residente los interrumpe, Arakami se aparta dándole el paso para que examine a Rin.

Kagome lentamente despierta con el sol en la cara, se siente desorientada, al ver a su alrededor sin levantarse se da cuenta que está en el asiento trasero de un auto, cuando se dispone a sentarse escucha voces del exterior, no entiende lo que dicen pero prefiere no moverse. Se abren las puertas delanteras justo cuando cierra los ojos, escucha como se sientan, el olor a cigarro le llega fuerte.

—¿Cuánto más va a demorar?— Escucha una voz femenina que no identifica.

—¿Y cómo lo voy a saber yo? Que el jefe deje jugar así al imbécil ese no es mi asunto— Contesta la voz de un hombre, tampoco la identifica.

—Naraku no es un imbécil cualquiera, el muy cabrón parece saber algo del jefe que le da las herramientas de hacer lo que quiera.

—Sí, claro.

—Es verdad, el otro día los escuché hablar, ese tipo estaba amenazando al jefe, no entendí bien lo que decían, pero tenía que ver con una tal Tsubaki.

—Son sólo calumnias.

—Entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué deja parte de su personal a su servicio o por que lo ayuda a esconderse?

Kagome comprende que son yakuzas y que están al orden de Naraku, obligados pero están con él, intenta no mover ni un músculo para que no la noten despierta, no sabe cuanto va a durar este calvario y sólo ruega internamente por Inuyasha.

Poco después escucha otro auto llegar al lugar y una voz que le da alivio y angustia escuchar al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha reconoce el automóvil a un lado de la autovía tal como Naraku se lo ha descrito, se estaciona frente a ellos e indicándole a Kikyo que no se mueva él sale para ver al par de personas en el interior del auto, al pararse en el espacio entre ambos vehículos ve como ellos también bajan, se decepciona al no ver a Naraku, pero piensa que es típico de él no ensuciarse las manos si puede hacerlo terceros.

El hombre parado frente a él corre la solapa de su saco descuidadamente mostrando el arma en su cinturón y la mujer sigue fumando su cigarro como si no le importara nada. Inuyasha frunce el ceño.

—¿Y Naraku?

—No sé— Contesta el hombre encogiéndose de hombros— Él sólo nos pidió recoger la "mercancía"

—¿Dónde está Kagome?— Exige irreflexivamente.

—Allí— Indica el auto la mujer siguiendo con su aire indiferente— Entre más rápido sea el cambio mejor.

—No les entregaré a Kikyo— Exclama furioso.

—Entonces nosotros no te entregaremos a la otra— Resuelve como algo lógico el hombre.

—No haré tratos con ustedes, quiero ver a Naraku.

—Eso no se va a poder— Dice el hombre como si le causara pena— Verás, nosotros no tenemos como comunicarnos con él, así que te conformas con esto o simplemente te vas, tú eliges.

—¡Maldito!

—Magatsuhi— Llama la mujer— No seas tan drástico.

Ambos hombres miran curiosos a la mujer.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Abi?— Pregunta receloso.

—¿No ves que el pobre muchacho está desesperado? ¿Y en su desesperación se quiere hacer el héroe?— Pregunta con ironía la que responde por el nombre de Abi.

—¿Qué estás planeando?— La mira desconfiado Magatsuhi.

—Sólo espera— Abi se devuelve al auto y abre una de las puertas traseras, Kagome reprime un respingo. Sin ninguna delicadeza toma a la muchacha del brazo y la zarandea, esta abre los ojos asustada, con la misma fuerza la saca del auto obligándola a pararse. Inuyasha da un paso dispuesto pero Magatsuhi le bloquea el camino.

—¡Déjala ir!— Reclama desesperado.

—No— Responde con simpleza el Yakuza— Nosotros mandamos.

—Trae a la otra— Exige Abi. En eso Kikyo baja de la camioneta por voluntad propia, los Yakuzas sonríen complacidos.

—¡Te dije que te quedaras allí!— Exclama enojado Inuyasha.

—¿Qué pasará si me llevan con Naraku?— Pregunta la muchacha ignorando la advertencia.

—No lo sabemos, princesa— Responde Magatsuhi mirándola de arriba abajo— Creo que tenemos menos información que ustedes, incluso.

—¿Qué pasará con Inuyasha y Kagome?— Interroga llevando sus manos a los bolsillos del blazer que lleva puesto.

—No te preocupes. Ellos estarán bien, somos personas de palabra.

Kikyo cierra los ojos un momento como si pensara detenidamente, tanto Inuyasha como Kagome la miran angustiados, sin saber que hacer, tampoco pueden ignorar el hecho de que ella quiere arriesgarse por ellos.

—No lo entiendo— Dice al abrir los ojos nuevamente— ¿Por qué hace todo esto si lo que quiere es llegar a mi?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no tengo idea de nada?— Dice Magatsuhi perdiendo la paciencia. Con paso decidido intenta tomarla del brazo, pero Inuyasha se interpone entre ambos.

Rin y Sesshoumaru salen de urgencias. Ya en el auto Sesshoumaru se queda pensativo, Rin lo mira atenta acomodando su pie enyesado, intentando no desconcentrarlo.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en una posibilidad, en que tal vez mi padre no quiera ocultarnos tanto para encubrir sus faltas, sus asuntos negros, sino que trata de protegernos de algo— Dice de pronto. Siente que si se lo dice a alguien será más real, más convincente— Pero todo me demuestra lo contrario.

—No te entiendo…

—Todo esto, todo contra lo que estoy luchando ahora, en este momento se resume en mi padre.

—¿Luchas por tu padre o contra él?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—Sesshoumaru— Le habla pausadamente— En eso no hay puntos medios.

Sesshoumaru mira largamente a la mujer a su lado, sabe que tiene razón y que está preocupada por él. En el momento que va hablar su celular suena nuevamente, frunce el ceño enojado, nunca en su vida ha recibido tantas llamadas.

—Miroku— Contesta con tono duro después de ver el número en la pantalla.

—Eh… te llamo para avisarte que encontramos la camioneta de Inuyasha, ahora vamos en camino, puede que encontremos a Naraku en el lugar… eso— Responde lo más mecánico posible, definitivamente el Arakami mayor es tan escalofriante en persona como por teléfono.

—Bien— No sabe si pedir la dirección, no quiere llevar a Rin a un lugar así e ir a dejarla al apartamento es un tiempo extra que puede ser valioso. Rin le toca el hombro para llamar su atención y le asiente como si supiera su duda. Él suspira— Dame la dirección.

Después de las indicaciones cortan la comunicación. Sesshoumaru pone el vehículo en marcha.

—¿Lo ve? Todo esto es su culpa— La voz de Naraku se escucha a través del altavoz— Se metió donde no lo llamaron, viejo perro.

—Deja de meter a mis hijos— La voz seria de Inutaisho es firme.

—No me da la gana obedecerlo, me encanta ver sus rostros angustiados, cada uno sufriendo su propio calvario: El mayor con su obsesiva protección a esa niña y el menor con su dilema entre esas dos chicas. Es verdaderamente divertido provocarlos, hacerlo actuar como los perros que son.

—No ganas nada con ellos.

—¿Nada, dice? Al contrario, gano mucho.

—Ellos…— Rebate.

—Lo entregarán en bandeja de plata, señor Arakami— Se adelanta— Entre ambos cavarán su tumba, sólo debo golpearlos donde les duele y ellos harán el trabajo sucio.

—No.

—Sí ¿Sabe? Hubiera sido más fácil ir por usted directamente, pero así es mucho mas divertido, no sólo te destruyo a usted, sino que tanbien a su descendencia ¿Sabía que los antiguos samuráis mataban a toda la familia de su enemigo para que nadie llegara a vengarse? Eso lo encuentro muy inteligente.

—Estás enfermo, con razón Hitomiko…

—Esa imbécil también me las pagará— Vuelve a adelantarse— Ya sabe, señor Arakami, está advertido.

Inutaisho aprieta los puños con fuerza y mira el retrato familiar que tiene colgado en su oficina, han pasado diez años de esa foto, nunca más sus hijos estuvieron dispuestos a retratarse así, a compartir aunque sea una foto, se pregunta cuanta responsabilidad cae en él mismo por esa lejanía entre ambos.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido, en un momento Inuyasha se interpone entre Kikyo y el Yakuza y al otro momento se ve rodeado de policías, de pronto siente que alguien lo jala de su brazo izquierdo, al voltearse se da cuenta de que se trata de Miroku, también ve como un policía cubre a Kikyo y la saca rápidamente del lugar, además otros dos reducen a Magatsuhi dejándolo en el suelo. Con un movimiento brusco se suelta del agarre de su amigo y corre donde Kagome aún es sujetada por la tal Abi, quien usa a la chica como escudo humano para evitar el arresto, sin importarle el arma en las manos de la Yakuza se abalanza sobre ella en un intento rescatar a su chica, de fondo escucha los gritos de los policías exigiéndole que regrese. Forcejea con la mujer en un intento de dominar el arma, en medio de eso Abi se apega a él y le susurra en el oído:

—Dale las gracias a tu padre y pregúntale a tu hermano, ése es el mensaje de Naraku— Inuyasha la mira extrañado e intenta tomar el arma con sus manos, pero la mujer es más rápida y le dispara sin preocuparse en apuntar.

—¡Inuyasha!— Grita Kagome al ser la testigo más directa de la acción, ve como la camisa se tiñe lentamente de carmín, el joven cae arrodillados tomándose el hombro. Aprovechando la confusión generada, Abi suelta a la joven y corre al vehículo estacionado, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta su cabeza rebota contra esta y una mano grande y blanca la presiona sin compasión.

—¿Dónde está?— Pregunta su captor con un tono tan frío que hasta a la Yakuza le da pavor— Contesta, donde está tu jefe.

—Naraku no es mi jefe…

—No me interesa, sólo quiero saber donde está— Reitera presionando con más fuerza. No le importa si es mujer o que cosa, la ira corre por su cuerpo clamando por el mal nacido que ha osado a burlarse de él.

—No lo sé— Dice con voz quebrada, la presión es mucha, cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—No tengo paciencia para esto— Sesshoumaru aplica aún más fuerza.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No tratamos directamente con él, con suerte conocemos su cara!— Grita desesperada, siente que la cabeza le va a explotar. De pronto toda esa presión desaparece pero un par de esposas son puestas en sus muñecas, al levantar la vista es llevada por un policía y él hombre que la ha amenazado la mira con indiferencia.

Sesshoumaru pasa una de sus manos por el cabello, ha sido un viaje en vano, ve el panorama completo: Unos policías meten en una patrulla a los arrestados, mientras otros interrogan a Kagome y Kikyo, la primera no parece estar muy dispuesta a cooperar, más bien está preocupada por Inuyasha, quien ha sido inmovilizado por otro par de policías en espera de la ambulancia. Miroku habla con el capitán, el tal Bankotsu. Sin saber que hacer se dirige a su propio auto estacionado a varios metros de allí, al estar cerca ve a su pelinegra hecha una mar de nervios.

—¡Sesshoumaru!— Como puede se abraza a él apenas este entra en el vehículo, él deja que ella lo haga, realmente se siente agotado y tener el tibio cuerpo de Rin expresando su preocupación es reconfortante, le pasa una mano por la cabeza haciendo que ella levante la vista.

—Todo está bien, ni rastros de Naraku— Le comenta para tranquilizarla, ella vuelve a refugiarse en el pecho masculino.

Al poco rato un policía toca el vidrio de la puerta del lado de Sesshoumaru, éste lo baja y Rin se separa de él.

—Siento interrumpir, pero necesitamos registrar sus datos y declaraciones— Comunica el oficial.

Están en eso cuando ven llegar la ambulancia y como se llevan a Inuyasha, al terminar vuelven a quedar solos.

—¿No irás a ver como está?— Musita bajito Rin.

—…— ¿Ir o no ir? Sabe que su hermano estará bien, pero aún así siente la necesidad de saber de él, mira a la dirección en que se encuentran los demás y se da cuenta de la falta de Miroku, supone que se fue en la ambulancia también. Kagome parece desolada y Kikyo no parece ser la indicada para consolarla, mira a su acompañante que lo mira como cachorrito degollado… ni modo.

Hace que Rin lo espere un momento y habla con ambas mujeres y los oficiales, en un momento se encuentra nuevamente en el auto pero ahora con otras dos ocupantes y rumbo al hospital nuevamente.

Al llegar se encuentra con la señora Izayoi en la sala de espera, apenas la ve Kagome se abraza a ella compartiendo la incertidumbre, por su lado Kikyo se sienta en una esquina sin prestar mayor atención a la escena de las otras dos mujeres.

Inutaisho mira furioso el comunicador donde mantiene la conversación con Naraku, en su mano tiene su teléfono móvil.

—¡¿Estás contento? Ahora lastimaron a mi hijo, si le ocurre algo más me las pagarás.

—No le vi mover ni un músculo por él, usted lo dejó a la deriva, que mal padre— Se burla.

—¡Esto no es un estúpido juego, Naraku!

—¿Y le he dicho yo lo contrario? De todos modos ¿no lo ve? Esto sólo es su culpa, ellos lo sienten así, esa gran brecha que ha formado entre sus hijos y usted crece a una velocidad impresionante, ya pronto lo verán como un enemigo y no como el honorable padre que fue para ellos en su niñez, es encantador verlos dudar— Con eso cuelga. Inutaisho sale de su oficina sin perder tiempo y al reunirse con el joven Ookami y Ayame parten al hospital.

En un momento se encuentran todos reunidos en la sala de espera, los familiares Kagome, ella misma, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Inutaisho y su esposa, Kouga con Ayame y Sesshoumaru y Rin.

Al poco tiempo el doctor Suikotsu sale de la sala donde atienden a Inuyasha, los mira a todos extrañados.

—Ahora los recuerdo, con razón ese joven se me hacía conocido— Comenta con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está Inuyasha, Suikotsu?— Pregunta Kikyo caminando hasta él.

—¡Señorita Kikyo! Que gusto verte, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Suikotsu…— Se sonroja ligeramente.

—Les tengo buenas noticias— Dice el médico mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa tranquila— El joven Inuyasha se encuentra fuera de peligro, la bala atravesó su hombro derecho, pero por suerte no lesionó ningún tendón, le volvimos a poner la clavícula en su lugar, no hubo complicación alguna, tendrá que tomar descanso para que termine de soldarse.

La Señora Izayoi se acerca al médico y él le explica con mayor detalle lo que debe hacer y no hacer Inuyasha, Inutaisho la acompaña. Kikyo es la primera en irse, después los familiares de Kagome, Kouga y Ayame, después Sesshoumaru y Rin y se quedan Miroku, Kagome y Sango junto a los padres de Inuyasha.

Ya en el apartamento de Rin, Sesshoumaru acomoda todo para que ella no tenga que levantarse del asiento. A ella esto le incomoda un poco por que no está acostumbrada a tanta atención. Una vez acomodada y con un vaso de gaseosa en la mano insta a que él se siente a su lado.

—Ya estoy bien, no tienes por que preocuparte— Dice Rin recostándose en su hombro. Ah y Un se acuestan a un lado de ella.

—¿Has comido?— Pregunta él.

—No, pero con todo esto no tengo hambre— Dice algo asqueada de sólo pensar en la comida— Sólo quedémonos así, tú también tienes que descansar.

Sesshoumaru cierra los ojos realmente cansado, hace mucho que no se ha sentido así, siente como ella se acomoda mejor a su lado y se permite dormitar un rato, lo necesita mucho.

Una hora después escucha el toque de la puerta, somnoliento se levanta tratando de no despertar a Rin y abre aún algo aturdido, del otro lado se encuentra a su madre.

—Supuse que estabas aquí— Dice ella con voz aburrida.

—Qué…

—Sólo te vine a avisar que Kagura anduvo por aquí— Lo interrumpe mirándose las uñas— Dijo que salía de Tokio, no me dijo a donde iba.

—Hace unas horas la traté de llamar pero no me contestó— Comenta frunciendo el ceño.

—A mi no me preguntes. Sólo cumplo con darte el recado, como ahora vives más aquí que en tu propio departamento… ¿no han contemplado la posibilidad de vivir juntos? si prácticamente lo hacen, les saldría más barato— Con ese _curioso_ comentario la mujer se da media vuelta y se retira dejando a un Sesshoumaru algo colgado.

Él entra nuevamente a la sala y se sienta apoyando los codos en las rodillas, con desgano saca el celular de su bolsillo, ya lo tiene saturado el aparato ese. Sin demora busca en la agenda el número de su ex novia.

—Aló— Contesta al tercer replique, parece sorprendida— Al fin doy contigo.

—Te estuve llamando…— Responde algo molesto, se supone que ella es la desaparecida.

—Sí, tuve que apagar mi celular un par de horas… no sé si tu madre habló contigo, pero…

—Sí, me contó— La interrumpe.

—Bien, yo voy camino a Aomori, así que en un tiempo puede que no pueda comunicarme contigo.

—Tú hermano le acaba de plantar una trampa al mío.

—¿Qué?— Se sorprende ella. Sin mucho detalle Sesshoumaru le cuenta lo sucedido.

—Vaya… no lo sabía.

—Pero hay algo que te quiero advertir, Kagura— Dice con voz fría— Si me vuelvo a enterar que le propusiste tales tratos a Rin vas a pagarlas muy caras.

—¡Te dijo! La muy… ¡maldición!— No puede creer que esa niña abriera la boca, como si no supiera las reacciones de ese necio.

—Ella está fuera de todo esto, lo sabes.

—Yo…

—Eso es todo— Y sin más cuelga y lanza descuidadamente el celular. Agacha la cabeza al suspirar, definitivamente ha sido un día muy largo.

—¿Era Kagura, verdad?— La pregunta lo saca de su meditación, no se ha dado cuenta en que momento se ha despertado.

—Sí, ella está bien, no tenía idea de lo que pasó hoy.

—Que bueno— Dice ella al intentar incorporarse, pero Sesshoumaru se lo impide— Sesshoumaru, no estoy invalida, sólo es un yeso.

—No me importa— Responde al levantarse él. Entra en la cocina y ve lo que hay para poder preparar, tampoco es que quiera algo con mucha elaboración, algo liviano les vendrá bien.

—Ella… ¿Se enfadó mucho?— Pregunta con cautela Rin desde el sillón. Sesshoumaru se asoma por el marco que separa la cocina de la sala.

—¿Por qué te importa eso?— Contrapone para volver a la cocina. Rin medita un poco su respuesta mientras Sesshoumaru prepara unos sándwich. Al terminar los lleva en un plato y se sienta a un lado de la chica, comen un rato en silencio.

—Supongo que es natural preocuparse de esas cosas y tener curiosidad— Comenta ella retomando la conversación— Además, sé que ella es importante para ti.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?— Pregunta extrañado.

—No lo sé, sólo lo siento, a veces pienso que ustedes tiene una conexión, algo que yo jamás tendré contigo— Recuerda la conversación de la mañana, ahora le toma un peso que antes no ha sopesado.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Es como si entre ustedes no hubiera sorpresa alguna, como si se conocieran a tal grado que ya no hay nada nuevo— Intenta de explicarse algo incómoda, no le agrada el tema en realidad, pero siente que deben conversarlo. Sesshoumaru medita las palabras dichas, no sabe de donde ha sacado eso, no es que Kagura sea muy metida en la vida de ambos, de hecho ambas se han visto en persona sólo un par de veces y no cree que por teléfono se pueda llegar a tener esas conclusiones.

—Eso no es verdad— Responde antes de darle una mascada a su pan. Rin baja la vista algo contrariada, a ella se le ha ido el apetito.

—¿Ustedes fueron más que amigos alguna vez, verdad?— Inquiere más directamente. Sesshoumaru la mira de lleno.

—Hace algo más de un año fuimos novios, ella me dejó para "ser libre"— Recalca lo último con ironía, no le gusta hablar de aquello, menos con Rin— Pero ya no hay nada.

—Ella fue importante en tu pasado, no puedes decir que no hay nada— Dice con cierto tono amargo— Además la ayudas ahora, eso quiere decir que aún lo es.

—Rin, no nos vayamos por esa línea ¿Quieres?— Dice levantándose y deja el pan en la mesita de café. No le agrada nada el rumbo de la conversación.

—¡Sólo quiero que lo reconozcas!

—¿Y qué ganas con eso?

—¡No lo sé, sólo… sólo quiero saber si…!— No está segura realmente de que es lo que quiere, simplemente se deja llevar por sus inseguridades. Sesshoumaru ya cansado de los celos de Rin se apoya en la pared que separa el pasillo principal del apartamento.

—Eso se llama celos, Rin— Le dice cruzando sus brazos, no sabe que hacer con ellos— Celos de un pasado que ya no importa.

—Sí importa.

—La primera vez que nos acostamos no eras virgen— Comenta de forma directa, incluso fría. Rin se sonroja— Así que asumo que hubo por lo menos uno antes que yo, no sé cuantos realmente.

—¡No! Yo…

—No me importa— La interrumpe— Por que es parte de tu pasado, si me comiera la cabeza como lo estás haciendo ahora tú no podría con eso, yo también soy bastante celoso.

—Pero…

—Rin— La llama como si fuese una advertencia.

—Sesshoumaru— Suspira— ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros si yo me fuera?

Sesshoumaru aprieta la mandíbula de sólo pensarlo. No, ella no puede abandonarlo, todo el mundo menos ella.

…_Mi tía es como un pajarillo, no permanece mucho tiempo en un lugar o con las personas, estoy segura que de ese apartamento terminará yéndose en poco tiempo, cuando algo la afecta lo hace…_

Las palabras de Shiori le taladran el cerebro una y otra vez como un disco rayado, el sabor amargo le sube por la garganta mientras la boca se le llena de saliva, no puede creer aquello, cuando al fin encuentra algo a que aferrarse, alguien que realmente quiere a su lado… no, ella no.

—Si te vas entonces ya no hay un nosotros— Dice antes de dar la vuelta y salir del apartamento dando un portazo.

Dentro de la sala a Rin se le forma un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas no tardan en hacer aparición, esconde su cara entre las rodillas, llora con amargura, con culpa, sabe que es ella la que acaba de arruinar todo, su actuar impulsivo e inmaduro, se maldice una y mil veces ¿por qué no le pudo decir aquello en un momento más calmado? ¿por qué siguió insistiendo en el tema de Kagura? ¿No siempre dice que ella confía en él más que en nadie? No quiere perderlo, no, sólo que sus inseguridades actúan más rápido que ella, esa vocecita que la molesta siempre, esa que ha nacido por que la relación no tiene un nombre, por que no sabe si tomarse atribuciones de "novia" por que ha estado sola mucho tiempo, por un montón de cosas y a la vez es puesta en una balanza constantemente contra todo lo bueno que Sesshoumaru ha traído con él como su atención casi posesiva, esa calidez que muestra sólo con ella, su compañía silenciosa, concisa y paciente. Sin embargo, ya no sabe que será de ellos.

De pronto escucha la puerta abrirse, levanta la cabeza como resorte pensando que es Sesshoumaru, pero se encuentra con unos ojos ámbar diferentes.

—Señora Jarvinia— La nombra extrañada.

—Te ves terrible— Comenta mirándola desde su altura. Ve a los canes aún acostados a un lado de Rin, por lo que opta por no sentarse— Esas bestias deberías entrenarlas, están demasiado mimadas.

Rin mira a Ah y Un que parecen no enterarse de nada, con un movimiento de manos los obliga a bajarse del sillón, más acomodada deja que Jarvinia se siente a un lado de ella.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Que kind más desagradecida— Finge un desaire. Con cara de asco saca un pelo de perro de su sweater— Veo que la discusión fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

—No sé que decirle— Contesta Rin desanimada, tener a la madre de Sesshoumaru sentada a su lado no es precisamente un consuelo— Supongo que lo arruiné todo.

—No seas fatalista, muchachita— Trata de sentarse mejor, pero la paranoia con los pelos de los perros no la dejan. Piensa en el asunto y sonríe para sus adentros, si de algo está segura es del gran sentido de compromiso y lucha que tiene su hijo, se puede decir que está orgullosa de él por eso, aunque nunca se lo ha dicho, bueno, casi nunca le dice cumplidos o cosas así, mejor, o sino se le sube a la cabeza. En fin, al tema, sabe que este no es el fin de la relación, sabe que su hijo realmente está enganchado de esa muchachita muy delgaducha para su gusto, aunque se supone que al que le debe gustar el físico es a su hijo, pero no puede evitar pensar que es demasiado flaca.

—Es que realmente lo arruiné todo, ahora él está enojado conmigo.

—Es verdad, está bastante enojado— Concuerda con ella.

—Supongo que este es el fin ¿no?

—Es una discusión, muchachita— Contesta con voz aburrida— Toda las parejas discuten, no es nada nuevo.

—Pero yo… creo que se me pasó la mano, me metí donde no debía. Supongo que Kagura es un tema delicado para él.

—¿Por eso pelearon?

—Yo sólo quería que reconociera que ella es importante para él.

—Lo que tú querías es que él te dijera que está enamorado de ella— Dice de manera fría.

—…— Desvía la mirada.

—Deja el drama, eso no va con mi hijo, deberías saberlo.

—Pero…

—¿Crees que perdería el tiempo contigo si pensara en otra?

—Ella fue la que lo dejó, puede que sólo esté dolido.

—Que terca eres, sino le importaras lo suficiente él no se tomaría tantas molestias contigo, de hecho estoy sorprendida, nunca lo vi con tanto interés en alguien.

—Eso no es verdad, Kagura me contó que él la liberó de su padre, que fue su héroe.

—Tonterías, lo único que hizo Sesshoumaru fue hablar una tarde con Onigumo, en pocas palabras le dijo que se largaba con su hija y el viejo ese lo consintió, de hecho creo que le gustaba esa relación, como que ya se veía con acceso a las cuentas Arakami con un matrimonio entre ellos.

—¿Por qué me dice todo esto?— Pregunta extrañada, no cree que Jarvinia sea muy dada a consolar o animar a otras personas.

—No lo sé, simplemente me molesta que hagas un drama de nada— Contesta ladeando un poco el rostro como si lo pensara— De todos modos no creas que estoy aquí por gusto.

—¿Eh?

Mira el hilo de humo que desprende su cigarro, hace meses que no se ha fumado uno a pesar que las ganas no le han faltado, creía que sería lo más reconfortable ahora pero resulta que no lo ha sido, incluso se siente vacío. Sentado en la zona de fumadores cerca de la estación de metro mira a la gente ir de un lado a otro, ha intentado buscar un lugar distinto para poder despejarse, pero aún así su enojo no baja nada, el sabor amargo de su garganta se combina con el sabor del cigarro. Exhala el humo de su boca formando una redondela, hace mucho que no hacía eso.

Aun no puede creer que Rin planee irse, dejarlo, claro que no lo permitirá, tendría que darle una gran explicación de por que ha dicho algo así. Ahora pensándolo con la mente un poco más fría, hay la posibilidad de que lo dijera por el estado de desesperación en que se encontraba, simplemente lo dijo por esa manía de compararse con Kagura ¿Es que ella no puede comprender que con ella tiene algo más conciso de lo que alguna vez pudo tener con Kagura? ¿por qué no se convence con la preocupación que siempre le muestra? Nunca se ha sentido tan cómodo con otra persona, nunca se ha mostrado tan abierto a alguien, por lo que pensar en volver a quedar solo no es su ideal, por que dentro de su vago optimismo de que haya sido sólo un acto de desesperación, también está la posibilidad de que lo dijera por que realmente tiene la intensión de irse ¡¿por qué todo tiene que complicarse así?

Espera que su madre esté con ella como se lo ha pedido, aunque sabe que Jarvinia no es precisamente una persona empática, no tiene a nadie más a mano y no la quiere dejar sola… maldición, ni enojado con ella se puede desligar de su preocupación.

Rin mira a su suegra sintiéndose algo más tibia, después de todo Sesshoumaru igual se preocupa por ella por lo contado por Abendroth.

—¿Y él dónde está ahora?— Se lo imagina sentado en el ventanal como es su costumbre.

—No lo sé, salió— Responde rascándose la mejilla, ya le pica todo el cuerpo de sólo pensar que está sentada donde esos perros estuvieron acostados— Debe andar paseando por allí.

Rin hace un intento de levantarse pero Jarvinia se lo impide.

—No llegarás muy lejos con ese yeso.

—Pero…— Intenta refutar.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que cuando le de mil vueltas en su cabeza de todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber regresará más sereno.

Rin bufa desanimada, sabe que la mujer mayor tiene razón, con el pie izquierdo enyesado no puede hacer mucho y está segura que Sesshoumaru la regañaría si la ve de pie y no haciendo reposo absoluto en el sillón como él quiere. Jarvinia se sienta más lo más recta posible, Rin la mira extrañada.

—Quiero hacerte una advertencia— Dice muy seria la mujer Jarvinia. Rin no puede evitar sentirse incómoda, presiente que es algo muy malo.

Sesshoumaru camina a paso lento a casa, mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra que lleva puesta, ya ha oscurecido y hace algo de frío, otro cigarro aparte de los cuatro que se ha fumado lo acompaña en su boca, suelta el humo sintiéndose más tranquilo aunque vacío, sabe que a Rin no le hará gracia saber que ha vuelto a fumar, pero la situación lo amerita según su criterio. Antes de salir de la zona de fumadores apaga el cigarro en el borde de un basurero antes de botarlo, camina más aprisa.

Al llegar y subir al décimo piso ve las dos puertas enfrentadas, no sabe si es prudente hablar con ella en estos momentos o esperar hasta mañana. Una parte de él le dice que es muy reciente la discusión y lo más probable es que terminen discutiendo de nuevo, que ella puede estar afectada todavía considerando la nula capacidad de empatía de su madre. Sin embargo, otra parte de si mismo le dice que a los problemas hay que enfrentarlos siempre y que dilatar la situación no es conveniente por que puede generar mayores malentendidos ¿Qué hacer? ¡qué tanto comerse la cabeza, es hora de que actúe más de lo que piensa por una vez en su vida! Y con toda la resolución del mundo abre la puerta del apartamento de la pelinegra.

—¡Entonces salió corriendo todo avergonzado y la niña fue tras él reclamándole que se tenía que casar con ella!— Cuenta jocosa su madre sosteniendo una taza de té en la mano, ambas ríen con la anécdota de infancia, _su infancia_, no lo puede creer. Ambas féminas lo miran curiosas al percatarse de su presencia— ¡Sesshoumaru! Creía que demorarías más.

—Mutter…

—No te preocupes, yo me retiro, supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar y no quiero ver todo eso de la reconciliación, no me quiero traumar— Y con estas palabras le sonríe a Rin, se levanta y se va dejándolos solos.

Sesshoumaru y Rin se miran un segundo antes de desviar la mirada, ambos, en silencio y sin mirarla él se sienta a un lado de ella, apoya sus codos en las rodillas y exhala el aire de sus pulmones, Rin lo mira atenta.

—Perdóname…— Comienza ella— No fue mi intensión, sólo me dejé llevar.

—Debes aprender a controlar los celos— Dice él— De todos modos yo también estuve mal, fui muy duro contigo.

—La culpa es mía.

—De los dos— Contrapone. La joven baja la cabeza avergonzada y no queriendo contradecirlo más, no quiere formar otra pelea. Un espeso silencio se forma— Quiero que me expliques por qué dijiste eso.

—No lo sé, supongo que enterarme que ayudas a tu ex novia y no una simple amiga como creía me puso muy desconfiada, como dices, debo controlar mis celos.

—No me refiero a eso, eso ya da igual— Aclara, la mira y la toma de la barbilla, sin poder evitarlo Rin se sonroja— ¿Por qué dijiste eso de irte?

—Es algo de lo que te quería hablar desde ayer, sólo que no encontraba el momento— Dice en un susurro Rin. Sesshoumaru aprieta su mandíbula al escucharla.

—¿Hice algo mal para que quieras irte?— Pregunta con resentimiento.

—No es lo que piensas.

—¿Entonces?— Su voz suena cada vez más dura y fría, incluso a Rin le da algo de miedo verlo así, nunca se ha imaginado que usaría ese tono con ella.

—Me ofrecieron un postgrado en el extranjero…— Apenas le sale la voz, pero él la tiene tan pegada a su rostro que no le es difícil escucharla. Él parpadea sorprendido, no se ha esperado algo como eso— Es en Michigan, Estados Unidos.

Lentamente le suelta el mentón y baja su mano, la mira como si tratara de encontrar alguna mentira en su respuesta, de todas las posibilidades no se ha imaginado algo así ¿En qué momento pudieron ofrecerle algo así? Por un momento piensa en el programa recién creado y cree conocer la respuesta, a decir verdad ahora no lo encuentra tan sorprendente, con la habilidad de la chica es de esperarse que llame la atención de personas que buscan esa clase de talentos, pero por algún motivo que no se explica se siente triste, con algo así no puede pelear, la chica debe avanzar y si el extranjero es la mejor vía, lo único que le queda es apoyarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

—No lo sé aún, pero creo que sería alrededor de un año.

—Supongo que ya te inscribiste.

—No— Se apura a negar— Tengo que dar mi respuesta en uno de estos días, lo he estado pensando y no sé que hacer, la oferta es tentadora, pero no quiero… dejarte.

—Así que soy yo quien te obstaculiza el camino— Aprieta los labios incómodo— No me pongas de excusa, si no nos hubiésemos emparejados ¿Te irías?

—Sin dudarlo— Responde desviando la mirada.

—Entonces hazlo, yo no te detendré— La mira de lleno nuevamente. Rin ve la renuncia en esos ojos claros y se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Dice la verdad, si no fuese por que no quiere perder lo que han construido juntos le hubiese dicho que sí a la señora Kaede en el momento en que ha hecho la oferta— De todos modos no será para siempre.

—Ven conmigo, viajemos juntos— Propone ella. De pronto se le hace todo el panorama en la mente, ellos dos juntos allá, incluso podrían radicarse, formar algo aún más sólido lejos de todo el enredo de los Kurayami y los fantasmas del pasado.

—No podría, tengo responsabilidades aquí, de todos modos no es llegar y viajar, tú tendrías tu visa de estudiante y por ende podrías quedarte a lo largo de todo el curso, yo tendría la de turista y me serviría como por tres meses ¿Y qué haría allá? Sin un trabajo contratado desde aquí es difícil y ni siquiera podría asegurar que fuese en el mismo estado— Explica con detenimiento. Ella sabe que tiene razón, además sabe que él no se detendrá hasta que Kurayami ya no sea un problema. Baja la cabeza derrotada y las ganas de llorar son fuertes, poco a poco las lágrimas hacen aparición, unos fuertes brazos la toman y la abrazan con sentimiento, siente un beso en la cabeza… no quiere irse, pero sabe que si no lo hace se arrepentirá el resto de su vida.

—Apenas termine volveré, tenlo por seguro— Dice con voz quebrada.

—¿Me esperarás?— Inquiere él con voz suave. Ella extrañada se separa un poco y lo mira a los ojos ¿no se supone que ella debe hacer esa pregunta?— No soy un hombre irresponsable y por ende puede que demore, mucho se espera de mi.

—¿Sesshoumaru?— Lo nombra anticipando lo que quiere decir.

—Aún así me falta mucho para ser ese hombre que necesito llegar a ser, un hombre que realmente pueda proteger, pero cuando lo logre iré por ti ¿Me esperarás?— Continúa sereno y pausado. Se miraron largo rato, Rin siente que nada puede romper aquello, Sesshoumaru en verdad está dispuesto a hacerlo, sonríe enternecida y sintiéndose segura ¿Cómo pudo dudar de un hombre así?

—Sí, yo esperaré todo lo que sea necesario— Responde lo más solemne posible.

—Y cuando vaya por ti te protegeré siempre— Concluye antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso profundo, al separarse Rin intenta suprimir la mueca al percibir el sabor de la boca de Sesshoumaru, no le resulta, él no nota y se maldice el haber fumado esos cinco cigarros hoy.

Rin pasa sus manos por los hombros masculinos al de apoyar su cabeza allí. Piensa en la advertencia que le ha hecho la señora Jarvinia— aunque se desviara del teman terminando contándole anécdotas de Sesshoumaru en su niñez— no puede creer que alguien que la ha tratado tan bien como lo ha hecho el señor Inutaisho piense así de ella, lo encuentra sorprendente y desilusionante, pero no la amedrentará, no ahora que sabe que tiene algo duradero con Sesshoumaru. Se aferra a él ahora y siempre.

Al otro día Rin llama a la señora Kaede, esta se alegra sinceramente de la respuesta de la muchacha y le ayuda a hacer todo el papeleo necesario y por ende durante toda esa semana no ha sido más que ir de allá para acá para poder tener todo en orden, con la dificultad del yeso y todo, el tiempo libre que le queda se ha dedicado a sus amigos, las mascotas y principalmente a Sesshoumaru, cuando él llega de la oficina se quedan bastante tiempo juntos.

La adolescente corre calle abajo con la mochila al hombro procurando que su falda escolar no revele más de la cuenta, al llegar al edificio "aletea" un saludo al portero y sin detenerse sube al ascensor, apenas llega al piso diez baja del receptáculo metálico con la misma celeridad y golpea la puerta.

Rin extrañada de los insistentes golpes abre descuidadamente, al hacerlo siente que unos brazos la rodean por el cuello haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio, apenas tocando el suelo con el pie enyesado se las arregla para no caer.

—¡Tía Rin!— Exclama Shiori emocionada.

—¡Mi niña! ¿Cómo has estado? Me tenías abandonada— Dice Rin en el mismo estado. La abraza estrechamente, se separan riendo y Shiori ayuda a su tía a sentarse en el sillón junto a ella.

—No me puede acusar de abandono si usted se va tan lejos— Le dice afectadamente.

—Shiori…— No sabe que decirle.

—¿Es verdad que se va tan lejos?— Inquiere deprimida. Rin la abraza nuevamente.

—No sé como te enteraste, pero es verdad— Responde la mayor con pesar.

—¡Pero Estados Unidos! ¿Qué tiene las universidades de allá que no se pueda quedar en una de aquí?

—Es una oportunidad única y sé que no tendré otra así, por lo que quiero aprovecharla al máximo.

—Pero tan lejos yo no la podré seguir ni aunque chantajee a alguien— Dice en voz baja. Rin sonríe enternecida por todo lo que hace su sobrina con tal de encontrarla, es verdad, esta vez ella se irá tan lejos que Shiori no podrá seguirla como siempre lo hace.

—No es para siempre y podemos estar en contacto por Internet, es cosa que encontremos nuestro propio medio— Dice esto último en vista de la insistencia de la madre de Shiori en que ella es una mala influencia para su hija y por ende no quiere que tengan contacto.

—¿Me lo promete?

—Te lo prometo.

—¿Por el dedo chiquito?— Pregunta estirando el dedo meñique de la mano derecha.

—Por el dedo chiquito— Responde Rin tomando con su propio meñique el de la adolescente cerrando la promesa, ambas ríe.

—¿Y que dice el idiota del frente?— Pregunta desconfiada. Rin ríe con más ganas.

—Tampoco le gusta la idea, pero me apoya, dice que es por mi bien— Contesta con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La tarde se la pasan conversando de lo que les ha pasado en todo el tiempo que no se han visto, Rin le cuenta sobre como ha avanzado su relación con Sesshoumaru y anécdota que han pasado con sus amigos y Shiori le cuenta los problemas que ha tenido con el nuevo esposo de su madre y la misma madre, por lo que dice eso no ha avanzado mucho, además le cuenta cosas sobre la escuela y el club de Ikebana.

A eso de las siete y media de la tarde sienten como la puerta se abre, del otro lado aparece Sesshoumaru. Este se sorprende de ver a Shiori, pero después le reconforta, sabe cuanto la aprecia su novia.

—¡Al fin llega!— Exclama la más joven— Mi tía ya estaba por llamar a la policía y reportarlo desaparecido.

—¡No exageres, sólo estaba algo preocupada!— Contradice Rin colorada como un tomate.

—Te creo, Shiori— Contesta Sesshoumaru siguiéndole el juego.

—¡Oigan, no sean crueles conmigo!— Dice con un puchero que el hombre encuentra adorable. Shiori ríe divertida.

—Es verdad tía, usted es exagerada más uno.

—¡No es verdad!— Se defiende. Mira a Sesshoumaru en busca de apoyo y este se encoge de hombros— ¡Se confabulan contra mi!

—No, como cree, si la queremos tanto— La abraza Shiori mientras Sesshoumaru se sienta al otro lado.

—No, ustedes se burlan de mi— Se cruza de brazos fingiendo indignación.

—Sí te queremos, exagerada y todo te queremos— Continúa Sesshoumaru.

—¡Malos!

—¡No somos malos, si de cariñito no duele!— Dice Shiori aún colgada de ella, le causa mucha gracia la cara cómicamente indignada de su tía. Como si fuese pactado ambos la besan en cada mejilla.

Siguen conversando un rato más y después se sientan a la mesa a cenar, cuando terminan Shiori anuncia que se debe ir, considerando el pie de Rin Sesshoumaru se ofrece a acompañarla hasta la estación de metro. Tía y sobrina se abrazan estrechamente prometiendo verse lo más seguido posible hasta que Rin parta al extranjero.

La adolescente y el hombre caminan en silencio hasta la estación, después de recargar su tarjeta para acceder Shiori mira a su acompañante con resolución.

—Creía que quería a mi tía— Dice enfrentándolo.

—Y lo hago— Responde extrañado.

—¿Entonces por que la deja partir? Ahora ella se irá y quien sabe si no es para siempre.

—Ella debe crecer como persona también, Shiori, no la puedo obligar a quedarse estancada por mi culpa, además no será para siempre, de eso me encargo yo— Dice con seriedad. Shiori sonríe ampliamente.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar— Comunica con marcado alivio en la voz. Sin previo aviso lo abraza, él se queda estático— Hasta luego, tío Sesshoumaru.

Ella lo suelta y se va para tomar el tren que ya se escucha como llega, Sesshoumaru la observa hasta que baja las escalera y no la ve más.

—¿Tío?

Las semanas se pasan volando, entre preparativos y despedidas el tiempo se va más rápido de lo que cualquiera quisiera. A Rin le sacan el yeso a la segunda semana de habérselo puesto, al fin puede descansar de los excesivos cuidados de Sesshoumaru, aunque si lo piensa bien igual los extrañará ya que más parecían mimos más que nada. Una semana después ya tiene todo listo para partir a Estados Unidos.

Sólo faltan dos días para que parta…

Dentro del apartamento B del décimo piso de aquel edificio se organiza una fiesta de despedida. El grupo geek tiene todo comprado y pensado. Kohaku y Shippo se pelean por cómo debe ir conectado el sistema de sonido al computador de Rin, mientras que Jinenji realmente se encarga de hacerlo. Kanna y Souten sacan todo el picadillo que han comprado y lo reparten en bandejas, Hakudoshi organiza la música a poner, poco después llegan Inuyasha y Kagome quienes le ayudan— o mejor dicho discuten con él— a seleccionar mejor. Miroku y Sango se encargan de las bebidas alcohólicas y las gaseosas, Ayame— quien ha llegado sola— de la decoración y Shiori la ayuda. Jarvinia sólo observa como todos van de un lado a otro y tratando de mantener lo más alejados posibles a Ah y Un. Algunos vecinos del edificio también se encuentran presentes.

¿Y la festejada? Sesshoumaru la pasea por el centro comercial más cercano para que todo sea una sorpresa para ella.

Cuando ya tienen todo listo y dispuesto reciben "la llamada perdida" de Sesshoumaru de que se encuentran en camino. Todos se esconden y se preparan. Cinco minutos después la puerta se abre.

—¡Sorpresa!— Gritan a unísono y Rin se pega el susto de su vida, incluso abraza a Sesshoumaru por instinto, ella lo mira buscando una explicación y el sólo le sonríe, ya más tranquila se sueltan.

La primera en abrazarla es Kagome dándole las felicitaciones por tan gran salto. Shiori es la segunda siendo algo más emotiva llorando en el hombro de su tía, después Kanna y Shiori se pelean el abrazo, las tres inseparables amigas desde primer año de universidad no pueden evitar emocionarse, los chicos por igual, Hakudoshi, Kohaku, Shippo y Jinenji le desean un gran viaje, el resto también la felicitan y le dan ánimos.

La fiesta se alarga hasta altas horas de la noche, todos se divierten con un karaoke improvisado.

—Oye Rin— Susurra Hakudoshi a su amiga.

—No te voy a contrabandear información— Le dice con voz aburrida.

—¡Oh, vamos! No sería la primera vez— Insiste él.

—No, esta vez estamos hablando de algo mayor, así que no— Le contesta.

—Rin— Suena lastimero— Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

—¡No!— Grita exasperada. Hakudoshi toma aire exageradamente.

—Por favor, por ¡ay!— Se queja cuando su hermana lo toma de la oreja izquierda.

—Déjala en paz— Defiende Kanna. Los chicos ríen.

—Si no fuese por Kanna estoy seguro que Hakudoshi ya sería un terrorista o algo así— Comenta Shippo.

—Mi amorcito es toda una generala— Dice orgulloso Kohaku.

—¿Sabes que generala es un juego de dados, verdad?— Pregunta Jinenji mirándolo raro, Kohaku le saca la lengua.

—A veces pienso que la mayor es ella y no este pelmazo— Dice Souten con respecto a Kanna y Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi y Kanna nacieron en una familia ultraconservadora, Hakudoshi siendo el mayor junto a su mellizo Akago se esperaba que tomara los negocios familiares una vez creciera, pero este jamás mostró interés alguno en ello dejando todo a su estricto hermano, en cambio él encontró su mundo en las computadoras y los videojuegos siendo considerado como una deshonra en su familia. Ante la indignación familiar, Kanna, la menor, sigue los pasos de su hermano, a ella la han criado para ser la esposa ideal en modales, costumbres y sumisión, pero al mostrar su interés en la tecnología a la familia no le pareció bien. Muchos de su familiares, sobretodo sus abuelos y los más ancianos decían que era una especie de maldición, ya que lo tres hermanos nacieron albinos, sus padres decidieron no tener más hijos por lo mismo y más encima dos de ellos sin ningún interés en los asuntos familiares. Hay en día no lo toman tan mal al ver que a ellos no les ha ido mal en lo que han decidido realizar para vivir.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana la fiesta comienza a decaer y en poco tiempo ya no queda nadie más que la dueña de casa, su novio y su sobrina a dormir. Al otro día Shiori se va temprano para no provocar el enojo de su madre que por vez especial le ha dejado estar con su tía.

Al quedarse solos Rin y Sesshoumaru deciden quedarse encerrados todo el día, simplemente disfrutando de ser ellos mismos. Descansando abrazados, sudados y desnudos los encuentra el medio día.

—Sesshoumaru…

—¿Mmm?

—Me debes unas vacaciones— Reclama con voz mimada.

—Se me había olvidado ese asunto— Dice escondiendo su cara en el cuello femenino.

—A mi también— Concuerda ella pasando una mano por la fuerte espalda masculina— Cuando regrese nos iremos un mes entero a donde sea sin celulares, ni Internet, ni nada con que nos puedan contactar, solos los dos.

—¿Tú viviendo todo un mes sin Internet?— Pregunta estrechando la pequeña cintura de Rin entre sus brazos.

—¡Sí puedo hacerlo! Ya lo verás.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Sí, es una promesa.

El día de partir llega sin poder evitarlo, el grupo friki, Shiori, Sesshoumaru y la señora Kaede se encuentran esperando el avión que llevará a Rin lejos.

—Ya sabes querida, una vez que llegues allá te estarán esperando Johana Miller y Anton Lee, ellos te guiarán en todo lo que necesites para instalarte allá— Le comunica la mujer mayor entregándole un papel con los datos.

—Sí, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad— Dice reverenciándola. Kaede sonría ampliamente.

—Sé que no me defraudarás— Contesta tomándola de las manos en un gesto maternal.

—No lo haré.

Shiori, Kanna y Souten la abrazan al mismo tiempo prometiendo estar en contacto cuando sienten el primer llamado al abordaje. Jinenji le desordena el pelo en un gesto como de hermano mayor, Rin lo abraza diciéndole que lo extrañará, Shippo la abraza cariñosamente y dándole un beso en la frente, Kohaku también la abraza pidiéndole que se cuide y Hakudoshi le da una vuelta en el aire abrazándola.

Al separase de todos Sesshoumaru aprovecha para tomarla de la nuca y darle un beso profundo sin importarle el lugar ni quien esté presente, todos se sonrojan por la expresividad y la señora Kaede lo ve con mal ojo.

—Cuidas de mis niños— Pide Rin refiriéndose a Ah y Un.

—Lo sé. Estaremos en contacto— Dice como una orden sin soltarla.

—Sí, apenas llegue te llamo.

—Bien, recuerda todo lo que prometimos.

—Tú también recuérdalo— Al escuchar la última llamada Rin deposita un pequeño beso en sus labios y se separa lentamente, entra en el área de abordaje y agita sus manos despidiéndose antes de entrar al avión.

Todos ven como el avión parte rumbo a los Estados Unidos, poco a poco cada uno se va, quedando sólo Sesshoumaru mirando el horizonte donde el avión de Rin ya no se ve, cuando se da la vuelta para retirarse se topa con una desagradable sorpresa.

—Emotiva despedida, digna de novela rosa— Se burla el pelinegro. Sesshoumaru lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y detrás de Naraku observa la figura de Kagura que está más blanca que un papel y parece a punto de un colapso— Creo que tú me debes un respuesta.

—Naraku…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

¡No me maten! ¡soy muy joven para morir! ¡si me matan ahora no sabrán el final del fanfic!

Sí, lo sé, demoré una eternidad esta vez, pero es que mi vida es un caos en estos momentos, me pasan las cosas una tras otra, incluso estuve hospitalizada, no se preocupen ahora estoy bien y de hecho hoy se me acaba la licencia médica.

Para el próximo capítulo les recomiendo que antes lean todas las pistas que se da en el fanfic sobre el enredado asunto de Naraku, sobretodo las conversaciones con Jarvinia.

Una pregunta ¿Qué pasa con fanfiction? Lo encontré bastante cambiado.

* * *

Ñoñerías varias:

Licitación: Ofrecer "públicamente" lo que quiero vender con condiciones, ya sean productos, contratos, servicios, etc. Las condiciones dependen de quien ofrece, es un asunto administrativo.

Nara y Asuka: Nara es uno de los destinos turísticos más importantes de Japón debido a la gran cantidad de templos antiguos y por la buena conservación, fue capital del país en la era medieval y Asuka es un área de Nara, también conocido por sus templos y ser un área rural. Además hay dos periodos de la historia japonesa que llevan estos nombres.

Hokkaido: La segunda isla más grande de Japón, siendo su capital Sapporo, por las grandes nevadas que se forman en invierno y por se un lugar montañoso es uno de los lugares para deportes de nieve más importante del país, así como también turístico

Todai: Nombre que le dan a la Universidad de Tokio en el diario vivir, como aquí en Chile le decimos "Usach" a la Universidad de Santiago.

Tomei-Meishin: Autovía que va de Tokio a Kobe.

Aomori: Es la capital de la prefectura de Aomori y se encuentra en el norte de la región de Tohoku al norte de Honshu.

* * *

Reviews:

serena tsukino chiba: Gracias por tu reviews y sí Inutaisho puede ser muy cabrón cuando se lo propone, pero no te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo pasará mucho con respecto a eso.

Shu-mey-07: Gracias por comentar, la palabra como la mayoría de los chistes aquí tienen su historia xD y en este capítulo hubo mucho de Inuyasha y Kagome, espero que te gustara.

Black urora: Gracias por tu entusiasmo, con respecto de que pasa por la cabeza de Inutaisho en el próximo capitulo se sabrá mucho y se entenderán muchas más cosas, me alegra que te gustara.

Nodoka-san: Adoro tus w0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o, son tan expresivos. Te comprendo perfectamente, a mi también me gusta imaginarme cosas locas y mírame, terminé estudiando animación digital, no hay ningún lugar mejor para eso xD

Arual17: Gracias, me alegra que te guste el fanfic, espero que no te desilusionara este capítulo. Bueno, yo no le tengo mala a Kikyo, por lo que no soy muy dad de dejarla mal como en la mayoría de los fanfics, pero como pareja de Inuyasha no es que me guste mucho tampoco.

Aylin: Muchas gracias Aylin! Jarvinia es un personaje que le puse mucho empeño, me alivia saber que ha gustado.

Vale-chan: Me alegra que te encante, espero que este capítulo también.

Tenshi-no-tsuki14: Gracias por el reviews, en este capítulo no puse celoso a Sesshoumaru, sino a Rin, pero no te preocupes, habrá su momento.

Nikkys: Gracias! No puedo evitar que los capítulos sean tan largos, me salen así ¡tengo mucho en mi cabeza! ¿sabes? Me dio curiosidad que alguien que parece gustar del sesshome le guste mi historia, es curioso.

Franela: Gracias por el reviews! Y créeme, la mayoría de los chistes del fanfic tiene su historia detrás. Me parece curioso que supieras que era chilena por los memes y no por mi forma de expresarme, siendo estos bastante internacionales.

Amafle: ¡Si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz, así que somos un par de tipas felices! ¡yeah! Rin se fue, espero que no me golpees por eso U_U pero esta es una de esas historias que uno sabe que tendrá un final feliz ¡así que no te preocupes mi amiga feliz!

Lau: Gracias! Me halagas. Y como ves no lo dejé abandonado, sólo en pausa por… unos tres meses creo U_U ¡pero ya está aquí! Espero que este capítulo tambien te gustara.

Y gracias bien grande para todas y todos (uno nunca sabe) los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas, se agradece un montón, además a los que leen anónimamente.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que le venga en gana por favor dejar un reviews, los estaré esperando. De hecho me haría mucha ilusión llegar a tener más de cien reviews antes de que termine el fanfic y queda muy poquito, muy, muy poquito— Ako hace carita de gato con botas.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


	11. Los por qué detrás de todo

_Este capítulo lo dedico a Milee-chan por ser una inspiración para Shiori y a Miyu, Naufrago, Wendy, Rocío, Fabián, Vieli y Seba por ser una inspiración para el equipo geek._

Capítulo 11: Los por qué detrás de todo.

Sesshoumaru no lo puede creer, mira al pelinegro intentando de dar una explicación de su presencia en el aeropuerto, mira a Kagura tratando de hacer contacto visual con ella, pero esta le rehúye la mirada.

—¿Y bien?— Pregunta Naraku cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo por un collar?— Interroga Sesshoumaru mirándolo de reojo, como si él no valiera la pena mover su cabeza.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Arakami— Usa el mismo tono burlón de siempre, ese que desespera a su interlocutor.

—¿Ó es que hay algo más?— Continúa el hombre taciturno. Camina hasta quedar a unos pasos del otro hombre, lo mira con dureza.

—¿Acaso te afecta?— Ninguno de los dos se da tregua, aquella es una guerra de miradas frías.

—Si quieres que coopere contigo es necesario ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para entregarte a mi propio padre sólo por una estúpida rencilla?

—No es una estúpida rencilla y lo sabes— Sonríe al ver la cara de disgusto del otro.

—No me interesa— Camina dejando atrás al pelinegro.

—Sabes que esto te conviene, Arakami. Sé que no eres tonto y que no desperdiciarías una oportunidad así, tú sabes que tu padre es el responsable que ella ahora esté tan lejos— Habla sin darse la vuelta. Sesshoumaru se detiene.

—No uses un truco tan barato— Contesta entrecerrando los ojos. Ya lo sabe, lo sospecha desde que ha sabido que la oferta ha venido desde la señora Kaede, con la estrecha amistad que tiene con Inutaisho no es difícil de suponer.

—Te conozco, sé lo que piensas y te advierto que el hecho que ahora esté al otro lado del mundo no la salva de nada, no sabes los alcances que tengo— Amenaza con tono ligero, como si le contara lo que ha hecho en el día.

—No te conviene provocarme, Kurayami— Devuelve la amenaza mirándolo de reojo. Mira a Kagura del mismo modo y esta sólo mira el suelo, se retuerce los dedos nerviosa.

—Te preguntarás qué hace ella aquí ¿Verdad?— Cambia el tema al percatarse que su interlocutor mira a su hermana— La muy idiota creía que largándose lejos podría escapar de mí, que ilusa.

—No sé que relación enfermiza tengas con tu hermana, pero creo que no es recíproca— Comenta al ver las marcas en el cuello y muñecas en Kagura, aquello lo alarma. La estruendosa risa de Naraku se escucha en el lugar.

—Que mente más sucia tienes ¿Me crees tan retorcido? No, eso es mucho incluso para mí— Dice aún riendo. Sesshoumaru sólo desvía la mirada.

—Como sea, si no tienes nada importante que decir yo me voy— Contesta irritado. Odia esa risa horrible.

—Espera, no seas impaciente— Lo detiene— Además, aún no me has contestado ¿No lo pensaste? Creía que ya me tendrías una respuesta preparada.

No hay manera de preparar una respuesta para aquello, Sesshoumaru no sabe que hacer, sabe que arriesga mucho, demasiado.

—Cállate— Atina a decir.

—¿Eso es un no? No te conviene decir que no, pesaría mucho en tu conciencia lo que le ocurrirá a esa dulce jovencita— Comenta mirándolo directamente.

—…Te veo en tres días en la zona de fumadores de la estación de Tokio a eso de las dos de la tarde— Dice antes de irse al fin y sin ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del Kurayami mayor.

Jarvinia entra en la lujosa oficina con su aire altivo ignorando a la desesperada secretaria que intenta detenerla. Se para frente al escritorio de roble mirando al hombre sentado allí, cuando este le devuelve la mirada ella se sienta. Inutaisho despacha a la temerosa secretaria con un movimiento de mano.

—¿Qué quieres?— Pregunta al verla tan cómoda.

—Vengo a despedirme, parto mañana temprano, se me acabaron las vacaciones— Responde mirando distraídamente los adornos sobre el escritorio.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, entonces— Dice mirando nuevamente el monitor de su computadora, pero mira a su exmujer nuevamente al percatarse de que ella no tiene intenciones de moverse— ¿Algo más?

—Sí, hay algo más— Contesta tomando en sus manos un pequeño portalápiz hecho de cartón y palitos de helado, supone que lo ha hecho Inuyasha en su niñez, no recuerda que Sesshoumaru haya hecho alguno parecido. Inutaisho la mira ceñudo— Hay algo que me molesta, Inutaisho, algo que no esperaba de ti.

—Es curioso, pensaba que te era totalmente indiferente— Responde como si se burlara.

—Eres estúpido— Dice con simpleza. Deja el portalápiz en su lugar, toma un marco con foto donde sale Inutaisho abrazando a Izayoi, ambos sonríen— Se trata de Sesshoumaru. Sé que te estás inmiscuyendo más de la cuenta en su vida y eso me desagrada.

—¿Acaso tú no hiciste lo mismo en todo este tiempo? Sé que no estás aquí por simples vacaciones.

—Te equivocas, yo no afecto en las decisiones de mi hijo. Él es lo suficientemente maduro como para saber que es lo bueno y lo malo— Contesta con aire teatralmente ofendida. A Inutaisho siempre le ha parecido curioso ese aspecto de ella— No sé que ganas con esto, pero te exijo que lo dejes en paz.

—No temas por Sesshoumaru, como tú dices: Él es lo suficientemente maduro como para saber lo que es bueno y lo que es malo— Repite sus palabras con gracia. Jarvinia lo mira ceñuda— Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo.

—A veces lo dudo, Inutaisho— Responde seria— No sé que te molesta de la muchachita como para que la enviaras lejos.

—Espera ¿Tú defendiendo a otra persona? Una "nuera" más encima— Pregunta con aire sorprendido, mirándola como si se preguntara si se ha tomado algo.

—Ella le ha enseñado a Sesshoumaru más de humanidad en unos meses que nosotros en toda su vida y eso que somos sus padres. He visto cambios impresionantes en mi hijo— Responde con aire nostálgico— No me gustaría que él se transformara en el monstruo que somos nosotros.

Inutaisho cree comprender donde lleva todo esto, al fin y al cabo Jarvinia no es una mala madre, dentro de su aparente indiferencia se preocupa sinceramente por su único hijo. Aquello le provoca un vacío en el estómago, en los años que conoce a esa mujer siempre le ha parecido un gran misterio, alguien tan impredecible que llega a ser intimidante, eso mismo fue lo que lo atrajo cuando la conoció, pero una vez casado con ella no pudo con el hecho de siempre estar a la deriva, nunca ha sabido si ella se casó con él por amor o alguna cosa así, ella nunca dice nada concreto, siempre parece jugar a los secretos, es primera vez que la ve siendo tan "abierta de sentimientos". Un hijo es un hijo y ni la gran Jarvinia Abendroth puede contra un instinto tan primario como la maternidad.

—Yo no puse una pistola en su cabeza para que se fuera, la decisión la tomó ella.

—Te conozco, Inutaisho. Sé que no necesitas ni siquiera abrir la boca para controlar la vida de tus hijos.

—¿Me atribuyes poderes sobrenaturales?— Se burla con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No los necesitas para nada, sólo necesitas saber la debilidad de tu obstáculo— Se levanta de su asiento dejando la foto en su lugar— De todos modos esta vez te equivocaste.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Si no lo sabes es por que últimamente no te has detenido a observar a tu propio hijo, yo no te lo diré, averígualo por ti mismo— Responde con simpleza antes de dirigirse a la puerta— Hasta pronto, Inutaisho Arakami.

Y sin más sale del lugar. El hombre tras el escritorio se masajea las sienes con los dedos, allí de nuevo con los misterios.

Jarvinia se dirige a la oficina de su hijo cuando ve a Jaken parado junto a la puerta.

—Pequeño hombrecito ¿mi hijo se encuentra allí?— Pregunta extrañada de verlo así de pálido y notablemente nervioso.

—Soy Jaken, señora Jarvinia…— Reverencia el asistente— Eh… sí, el joven Sesshoumaru ha llegado hace poco.

—¿Está molesto?

—Así es, apenas llegó me echó de la oficina y se encerró.

—Ya veo, que tipo más idiota— Responde aparatosamente fastidiada. Va a tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando es detenida por Jaken.

—No creo que sea conveniente… disculpe mi atrevimiento, sólo…

—Descuida, pequeño hombrecito— Lo mira con superioridad— Sólo pondré en su lugar a ese mal hijo que tengo.

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con el joven tecleando rápidamente en su computadora, sabe que él se ha percatado de su presencia en el lugar.

—Creo que tu visitita al aeropuerto no fue grata.

—Ahora no, Mutter, si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer— Responde sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—Que hijo más desconsiderado tengo y yo preocupándome tanto— Reprende al momento de sentarse frente a él. Allí recién Sesshoumaru levanta la vista y en sus ojos se nota claramente el enfado— ¿Por qué pienso que estás así no sólo por la partida de esa muchachita?

Sesshoumaru suspira de cansancio y sin muchos detalles le cuenta su encuentro con Naraku. Jarvinia intenta ordenar sus ideas en su mente, sabe lo difícil que es todo esto para su hijo.

—¿Sabes lo que hizo exactamente tu padre?— Pregunta de pronto después de un corto silencio.

—No lo sé— Responde con sinceridad— Y de todos modos no creo que saberlo me ayude.

—¿Por qué?— Eso sí que le extraña.

—Por que sigue siendo mi padre.

—No sabemos que fue lo que hizo, pero sabemos que fue algo no muy bueno, no por nada está metido en tretas con alguien con contactos influyentes dentro de los Yakuzas. De todos modos él debe hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades.

—¿Insinúas que se lo entregue a Naraku?

—No he dicho nada de eso, pero recuerda que la raíz de todo esto es tu padre. El final y el principio de todo esto es él.

Se quedan en silencio un momento, Sesshoumaru desvía su mirada hacia la ventana intentando dar con una solución a todo esto, cuando se ve cercano es más aterrador.

—Tú no puedes darme todas las respuestas— Dice él de pronto sin despegar su vista de la ventana, parece reflexivo.

—¿Cómo?

—Las respuestas tengo que conseguirlas yo— Continúa con un tono más seguro.

—Me alegra saber que tienes eso claro— Comenta su madre al levantarse de la silla— Así que no quiero verte en un estado tan patético de nuevo. Nos vemos en el departamento, tengo mucho que empacar. Por cierto, me llevo al pequeño hombrecito para que me ayude.

Se retira del lugar a paso calmado obligando a Jaken a seguirla, este le habla de forma atropellada haciendo varias reverencias. Sesshoumaru mira la espalda de su progenitora como si fuese el reflejo de su propia determinación. Recuerda que ahora no sólo pelea por si mismo, no sabe en que segundo fue que de una u otra forma se hizo responsable de tanto y de tantos.

Kagome sonríe abiertamente al llegar a la casa Arakami, una empleada doméstica le abre la puerta y le da la bienvenida, después de los saludos formales Kagome sube las escaleras hacia la habitación de su novio. Al entrar lo ve sentado en su escritorio, parece concentrado en algo. Se acerca lentamente hasta quedar justo en su espalda, se inclina para poder ver lo que hace.

—Espiar a otras personas es de mala educación, Kagome— Dice él de pronto asustando a la chica.

—¡Oh! Eres malo, yo te quería sorprender— Hace un puchero.

Inuyasha se da la vuelta y ella se sienta en sus pierna teniendo cuidado del hombro inmovilizado del chico, lo besa en los labios y él sonríe.

—Me gusta esto— Comenta relajado Inuyasha apoyando su cara en el cuello de la chica.

—¿En serio?— Pregunta Kagome inclinando la cabeza para darle más espacio.

—Sí— Responde dejando salir el aire simplemente.

—Te traje los apuntes y los trabajos que hay que hacer.

—Eso no me gusta tanto— Comenta el chico. Kagome ríe divertida.

—Vamos flojo, sabes que si retrasas después es peor.

—Lo sé, mamá— Dice sin despegarse. Se quedan abrazados un buen tiempo, Kagome siente extraño a Inuyasha.

—¿Sucede algo?— Interroga preocupada. Pasa sus manos por la clara cabellera masculina.

—No lo sé— Contesta sin cambiar de posición— Trato de unir las piezas y algunas no me coinciden.

—¿Hablas del secuestro?

—Sí, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

—Ya ha pasado como tres semanas.

—Para mi es como si hubiera pasado sólo un día. Pienso y pienso lo que me dijo esa tipa y no le encuentro explicación— Habla irguiéndose nuevamente.

"_Dale las gracias a tu padre y pregúntale a tu hermano, ése es el mensaje de Naraku"_

—¿Por qué no hablas con tu padre o con Sesshoumaru?

—No lo sé, mi padre anda raro y Sesshoumaru ya tiene bastante y sé que no va cooperar conmigo.

—Pero ya lo ha hecho ¿no? Están juntos en esto.

—No me gusta como suena eso— Contesta con una mueca de fastidio. Kagome mira a su novio un buen rato sin decir nada, este se ve preocupado, pero sabe que si no le da un empujoncito no hará gran cosa. Lo besa en los labios con ternura eliminando el fastidio de su expresión y olvidan todo el asunto del secuestro por el momento.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, Sesshoumaru llega a su hogar, al mirar a la puerta del frente y saber que no hay nada del otro lado le provoca un malestar en el estómago, mira la hora en su celular y sabe que ella aún está en vuelo, suspira cansado, entra para encontrarse con su apartamento hecho un caos.

—¡Al fin llegas! ¿Serías tan amble de traerme un vaso de agua? Esto de empacar es agotador.

—Buenas tardes, joven Sesshoumaru— Reverencia su asistente con unos cuatro abrigos de colores violáceos en las manos.

Sesshoumaru levanta una ceja ¿De dónde saca tantas cosas? ¡llegó con tres maletas y ahora cuenta cinco y parece que no son las últimas! Sabe que Jarvinia no se complica con pagar sobrecarga pero esto es demasiado.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Escucha que le pregunta su madre ante la petrificación del hijo, este sacude la cabeza y se dirige a la cocina.

Después de darle el vaso a su progenitora se encierra en su habitación. Se desploma en su cama, últimamente se siente cansado, pero más que un agotamiento físico es uno mental, sin querer pensar en nada fija su mirada en el techo blanco tratando de poner la mente en blanco, pero para una persona como él es muy difícil, alguien acostumbrado más a racionalizar todo antes de actuar, poco a poco se queda dormido ignorando las voces de Jarvinia y Jaken que llegan desde la sala de estar.

Despierta sobresaltado por el ruido del celular, ve la hora, falta poco para la media noche, mira su teléfono con somnolencia, pero cuando ve que se trata de una llamada internacional se endereza y se apura a contestar.

—Rin…

—Hello!— Ríe ella— Al fin llegué ¿Sabes lo estresante que son los aviones?

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta él. Rin vuelve a reír enternecida.

—Sí, estoy bien, esperando por mis maletas, en un rato me llevan a los dormitorios en donde voy a quedarme.

—¿Qué hora es allá?— Pregunta más tranquilo.

—¿eh? Son… diez para las once de la mañana.

—Trece horas— Saca la cuenta— Tendremos que hacernos un horario para poder comunicarnos, son muchas horas de diferencia.

—Lo sé. Será complicado.

—De allí vemos aquello. Cuando estés lista e instalada.

—Suena como si yo fuera un software, pero está bien—Ríe divertida— ¿Sabes? Ya te extraño ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer para todo el año?

—No lo sé, sólo estoy seguro de que saldrás adelante— Contesta tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible. En su fuero interno ha pensado en decirle "entonces renuncia y vuelve aquí conmigo"

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Cómo?

—¿No me extrañarás?— Siente el tono inseguro.

—Ya lo hago, también— Responde casi sin pensar. Después hablan trivialidades, como si trataran de no deprimirse, hasta que Rin le anuncia que sus maletas ya están con ella y que partirá a la residencial. Prometen comunicarse más tarde.

Algo más tranquilo, Sesshoumaru se levanta a la cocina, allí se prepara un sándwich y se sienta en la mesa del lugar a comerlo, poco después aparece su madre vestida con una bata.

—Te creía dormido— Comenta con simpleza. Ella toma un vaso con agua. Lo mira como si esperara que el dijera algo.

—Acabo de hablar con Rin— Contesta sin despegar la vista de su sándwich. Ella le pregunta por su nuera y él le cuenta a grandes rasgos la conversación.

Jarvinia sonríe levemente, como si no quisiera hacerlo, sin darse cuenta se ha vuelto más cercana a su hijo de lo que nunca ha sido, ni siquiera cuando era un niño. Para ella el haberse divorciado tan rápido significó trabajar el doble, si bien su cargo en la importadora le llegó como indemnización, no quería depender de Inutaisho y sólo recibía algo de él si tenía que ver con Sesshoumaru, por ende su afán de trabajo terminó alejándola de su hijo progresivamente y no se dio cuenta hasta el día de que él le dijo que se quería ir a vivir con su padre, ese día Jarvinia dimensionó el poco tiempo que le dedicaba y aunque el arrepentimiento la golpeó fuerte nunca hizo algo por cambiar la situación, hasta estas vacaciones.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunta el más joven al verla tan pensativa y ¿feliz?

—Nada— Niega con un movimiento de cabeza— ¿Estarás bien?

Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño y ladea un poco su cabeza— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Te quedarás solo— Dice mientras deja el vaso en el fregadero.

—Siempre he estado solo.

—Eso es mentira, siempre has tenido a muchos a tu alrededor— Responde saliendo de la cocina, se para en la puerta— Hasta mañana

Sesshoumaru mueve la cabeza afirmativamente a modo de devolverle la despedida, piensa en lo último que ha dicho su madre. La mira alejarse y encerrarse en su habitación.

Al regresar a su habitación se da cuenta que ya no tiene sueño, dando vueltas no consigue nada, se sienta en su cama y mira su computadora, la enciende y busca el archivo dónde tiene anotado todo lo que tiene sobre Naraku y el asunto.

Divide los puntos importantes por conceptos: "Kurayami" "collar invaluable" "Midoriko" "Inutaisho" "Hitomiko y Tsubaki" "yakuzas" y así sucesivamente, también anota los secuestros de Rin y Kagome e información sobre la famosa orfebre y sus hijas que ha obtenido de Internet, incluso una foto del dichoso collar. Mira la información tratando de visualizarla de manera global y tratar de unir las piezas, prescribe los hechos por orden cronológico:

_Kurayami (abuelo de Naraku) regala una perla a Midoriko._

_Midoriko transforma la perla en un collar._

_La perla resulta valiosa, el collar es invaluable, Midoriko se hace famosa._

_Midoriko muere varios años después._

_Sus herederas (Hitomiko y Tsubaki) deciden hacer una gira con las joyas más famosas de la orfebre (entre ellas el collar)_

_Para hacerlo Hitomiko hace un acuerdo con la financiera Chiheisen Nishi y Tsubaki hace un trato con los Kurayami (teniendo como pago el collar)_

_El acuerdo con la financiera prevalece sobre el trato con los Kurayami._

_Onigumo Kurayami compra acciones y negocia con Chiheisen Nishi a través de su hijo (negocios que tienen que ver con asesorías y prestaciones) para mantenerse al tanto del collar._

_Inutaisho se entera del propósito y decide ayudarlos._

_Kurayami confiado compra en Dubai, pero se descubre su relación con Yakuzas y que gran parte de su capital era ilícito._

_Inutaisho decide terminar sus tratos con los Kurayami, pero las acciones en el poder de ellos lo obligan a continuar, les da una indemnización con lo que los Kurayami vuelve a salir a flote._

_Entre medio el collar desaparece en Alemania._

_Inutaisho calla sobre esta desaparición y borra los registros de los tratos con Hitomiko, tanto en el balance como en el inventario fueron borrados en números pero quedaron constancias, lo que lo hizo parecer un desvío de dinero._

_No se sabe que implicancia tiene Inutaisho en la desaparición de la joya._

_En algún punto Kurayami traslada su dinero a un banco alemán y tiene algunos tratos con ellos (la naturaleza de esos negocios no se sabe, inversiones seguramente) y trata de involucrarse con la importadora __Einige (la responsable de trasladar las joyas a Europa) sin éxito._

_Naraku mete a Kagura en un Kaiten Kurabu sabiendo que ella en algún punto recurriría a mí._

_En efecto ella lo hace y más encima Naraku se aprovecha de mi situación con Inutaisho provocando un conflicto entre nosotros (me desplaza de mi propio proyecto)_

_Provocando a Kagura Naraku se entera de mi relación con Rin y la rapta. Me propone el trato de dejarla tranquila a cambio de que lo ayude con Inutaisho, entregándoselo._

_Naraku desaparece un buen tiempo._

_Rapta a Kagome como medio de intimidación a Inuyasha (hipótesis de que en realidad quería llegar a otra persona a través de él, Inutaisho posiblemente)_

_Aparece nuevamente esperando una respuesta._

Revisa lo escrito viendo si se ha olvidado de algo, lo lee varias veces para asegurarse, se acuesta mirando el techo tratando de pensar con claridad, de ver los puntos vacíos y cómo llenarlos. Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de algo obvio pero que no ha estado dándole la importancia que tiene: Las herederas de Midoriko.

Por lo que ha dicho su madre sabe que son muy distintas una de la otra, en Internet no ha encontrado gran cosa de ellas a diferencia de la orfebre que tiene hasta un club de fans, más que fotos de páginas sociales y leves menciones en noticias sobre Midoriko no ha encontrado.

Se levanta y va por la guía telefónica, después de un buen rato no encuentra nada, seguramente tienen números privados, tuerce la boca en un gesto de inconformidad, vuelve a quedar en cero, pero por lo menos ya sabe dónde comenzar a buscar. Poco a poco el sueño lo vence nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshoumaru y Jarvinia parten temprano al aeropuerto, esperan sentados uno al lado del otro.

—Me hubiera gustado quedarme hasta ver el resultado de todo esto— Dice la progenitora después de un largo silencio entre ambos— De hecho lo intenté, pero ya no podía largar más mi estadía aquí.

—Te mantendré informada— Responde su hijo.

—Lo sé y también sé que decidas lo que decidas sabrás llevarlo bien, eres un hombre fuerte e inteligente— Comenta mirándolo a los ojos. Ella no es de halagos o felicitaciones, pero últimamente se ha sentido algo nostálgica.

—Gracias— Contesta seco. Jarvinia parpadea sorprendida— Por lo que dices y por toda la ayuda, no tendría tanta información sin ti.

—Soy tu madre— Responde con una pequeña sonrisa aunque trata parecer ofendida— Es natural que me preocupe por ti.

—De todos modos…— Dice desviando la vista hacia el gran ventanal, el mismo por el que vio partir a Rin.

—Saludas a Rin de mi parte cuando la llames— Pide dirigiendo su mirada hacia la misma dirección. Él asiente con la cabeza algo extrañado, por primera vez la llama por su nombre y no "muchachita" o "kind"

varios minutos después llaman al abordaje. Jarvinia se levanta con su porte elegante y su hijo la sigue, al llegar a la entrada del andén se abrazan levemente y se despiden, Jarvinia aborda el avión y poco después este parte rumbo a Alemania.

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sesshoumaru se siente tan solo._

Una vez en su oficina hace varios encargos a su asistente y él mismo se concentra en su trabajo. A eso del medio día recibe una visita inesperada. Jaken la hace pasar a la orden de su jefe.

—¿Le sucede algo a Inuyasha?— Pregunta al verla parada junto a la puerta como una niña tímida. Sesshoumaru le indica que se siente con un gesto de mano, Kagome lo obedece algo nerviosa, es la primera vez que habla tan directamente con su cuñado.

—Él está bien— Responde con una pequeña sonrisa. Pueden tratarse como perros, pero en el fondo ambos se preocupan uno del otro— Pero quiero contarte algo sobre el secuestro.

—Dilo— La insita levantando una ceja interesado. Kagome tragando saliva le cuenta sobre lo que escuchó mientras fingía inconciencia en el auto de los yakuzas y sobre lo que le dijo la tal Abi a Inuyasha cuando forcejeaban por el arma. Después ambos guardan silencio, Kagome esperando alguna reacción por parte del hombre y Sesshoumaru dirigiendo la información.

—Me imaginé que se escondía con Yakuzas— Dice él de pronto— Pero lo que le dijo esa tipa a Inuyasha…

—Entre los dos hemos tratado de darle una explicación, pero no tenemos mucho, no sabemos que quiere decir con que es culpa del señor Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru sí se hace una idea de aquello, pero no va a ir divulgando información por muy novia de su medio hermano que sea ella, Kagome es otra inocente mal involucrada en todo este asunto.

—Dile a Inuyasha que quiero hablar con él— Dice después de un rato— Necesitamos discutir varias cosas.

—Sí, no te preocupes— Contesta algo intimidada por el tono autoritario del mayor— Gracias por ayudarnos.

—No lo hago por ustedes.

—Lo sé, pero igualmente— Sonríe ante la perspectiva de que ese hombre no sea tan rígido de cómo se ve, bueno, algo de calidez debe tener como para que alguien tan cariñosa, expresiva y dulce como Rin se fijara en él— Hasta luego.

Sesshoumaru sólo asiente con la cabeza al verla salir de su oficina, pensando en el asunto. Hace entrar a Jaken.

—¿Necesita algo, Joven Sesshoumaru?— Pregunta servicialmente Jaken a su jefe.

—Busca las direcciones y teléfonos de Hitomiko y Tsubaki Furukawa lo más pronto posible— Ordena sin mirarlo, con la vista perdida en la pantalla de su laptop, ve los datos del caso que ha ordenado en la noche.

—Como ordene. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ellas…

—Sólo limítate a tu trabajo— Lo interrumpe mirándolo directamente.

—¡Sí!— Grita sobresaltado. Está seguro que algún día su jefe lo matará de un infarto.

Sesshoumaru detiene un momento su trabajo después de un rato para poder almorzar. Ya con su comida comprada se sienta en una mesa aislada del comedor de la empresa, allí saca nuevamente su laptop y mira nuevamente lo que tiene, mientras come hace anotaciones a cada ítem.

De pronto escucha su móvil sonar, al ver el nombre se le forma una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?— Pregunta al contestar. Calcula que allá debe ser más o menos la una de la mañana.

—Hola Sesshoumaru, sé que a ti no te agradan los saludos pero a mi sí— Contesta ella riéndose— ¡Y no puedo dormir! Tengo el horario japonés en mi organismo ¡nunca había salido del país!

—¿Nunca?— Pregunta extrañado.

—No, así que estoy algo perdida— Cuenta afligida.

—… ¿Hablas inglés, verdad?— Interroga él no muy seguro.

—Of course! Are you kidding me? (¡Por supuesto! ¿te estás burlando de mi?)— Contesta algo ofendida por la duda.

—I'm sorry, lady, it wasn't my intention offend you (Lo siento, señorita, no fue mi intención ofenderla)— Contesta con un atisbo de diversión. Rin chilla emocionada.

—¡Tienes un acento tan sexy!— Comenta sobreexcitada— ¿Hablas francés?

—Sí, pero…

—Háblame en francés ¡por favor!— Lo interrumpe.

—Rin…

—'Por fis'— Sigue rogando. Sesshoumaru suspira.

—Tu es folle, mais j'aime ta folie (estás loca, pero amo tu locura)— Dice en voz baja al percatarse de que un par de muchachas se voltean a mirarlo al escucharlo hablar en diferentes idiomas.

—¡Aw! ¡eso fue aún más sexy!— Grita alborotada.

—Te van a llamar la atención si sigues gritando así— La reprende.

—No me van a escuchar, hay un grupo de idiotas haciendo escándalo en el salón de la residencial, creo que piensan que ir a la universidad es igual que en las películas, son unos imbéciles— Aclara más tranquila— ¿Y qué dijiste? No entiendo ni _Jota_ de francés.

—Aprende y averígualo por tu cuenta— Contesta con un amago de sonrisa. Rin hace un ruidito de inconformidad.

—No seas malo, dime.

—No.

—Pero…

—No te lo diré.

—Eres cruel.

—No me importa.

Siguen hablando de varias cosas, Sesshoumaru le comenta sobre la partida de su madre y Rin sobre su primer día en el lejano país. Después de unos veinte minutos cortan comunicación.

Ya de vuelta en su oficina él se enfrasca en su trabajo más tranquilo. Habla con un cliente cuando su secretario le indica desde la puerta que ya tiene lo que él le ha pedido, cuando el cliente se va Jaken deja un papel con el encargo en su escritorio. Arakami le da el resto de la tarde libre a su asistente y él mismo se retira de la oficina.

Sentado en la zona de fumadores de una estación de metro con un cigarro en la boca mira el papel antes de marcar el primer número, después de un rato aparece el buzón de voz, intenta con el segundo teniendo el mismo resultado. Frunce la boca con disgusto.

Calcula las estaciones a recorrer y los transbordos a realizar. En hora y media llega a las puertas de un lujoso condominio de apartamentos, un total de seis edificios. Ambas hermanas viven allí pero en diferentes edificios. Pregunta por Hitomiko en la portería principal y le contestan que se encuentra en su trabajo, pregunta por Tsubaki y contestan que hace un tiempo no saben de ella, aquello lo desconcierta.

Fuera del perímetro del condominio espera la llegada de la menor de las Furukawa.

Cerca de dos horas y media después la ve ingresar por el área del estacionamiento de autos, pregunta por ella nuevamente en portería, se identifica como el hijo de Inutaisho. Después de un momento le dicen que Hitomiko lo espera en su apartamento.

Poco después se encuentra sentado en la sala de estar de la Furukawa menor.

—¿Le sucedió algo a Inutaisho? ¿él está bien?— Pregunta Hitomiko, una mujer de la edad de Jarvinia más o menos, elegante y sencilla. Le entrega una taza de té mientras ella también se sirve una.

—Mi padre está bien, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo— Responde él provocando angustia en la mujer— Necesito información que usted me puede dar.

—No entiendo, por favor dime que está pasando— Pide nerviosa.

—Se trata de los Kurayami, están detrás del collar— Responde sin rodeos y observando la reacción de la mujer— Necesito saber que fue de él.

—¡Le dije a Inutaisho que esto pasaría! ¡mi hermana fue tan tonta!— Exclama llevándose las manos al rostro— Dime que es exactamente lo que ha hecho Onigumo, por favor.

—A través de su hijo nos ha tendido trampas a mi medio hermano y a mi para que nosotros le entreguemos a Inutaisho— Reflexiona un momento generando tensión sin darse cuenta— No sé exactamente que quiere decir con "entregar" pero eso dice él.

—No puede ser— Comenta para si misma— ¿Y qué ha hecho Inutaisho al respecto?

—Eso es lo más curioso, no ha hecho nada— Dice con un tono amargo— Por eso necesito saber que fue lo que pasó en realidad.

—No sé si deba…

—No pretendo perjudicarla en nada— Se adelanta Sesshoumaru— Sólo necesito información, tengo a los Kurayami sobre mi.

Hitomiko lo mira como si lo analizara, después de un rato suspira pesadamente.

—Sé que a Inutaisho no le agradará nada que te enteres de todo— Comenta con pesar— Pero si te involucraste en esto es por algo.

Toma la taza que hasta el momento ha sido ignorada y le da un sorbo, cierra los ojos tratando de ordenar sus ideas, es difícil, debe ser prudente, Inutaisho le ha advertido que Sesshoumaru podría llegar a ella demandando respuestas. El joven entrecierra los ojos algo molesto, odia que lo hagan esperar innecesariamente, él también toma su taza para distraerse y no exigirle rudamente que hable de una buena vez.

—A Onigumo y su familia nunca le ha faltado el dinero, ni la forma de conseguirlo y por lo mismo sé que el collar es lo que menos importa en estos momentos. Es sólo una escusa— Comienza a relatar después de un rato. Sesshoumaru asevera se expresión— Es cierto que mi madre y el padre de Onigumo tuvieron una relación, pero la historia de que le regaló esa joya no es tan cierta.

—Explíquese— Exige lo más sereno posible al ver que se detiene.

—Cuando eran novios el maltrataba a mi madre, el típico sujeto que no soporta que su pareja salga adelante por su propia cuenta y al ver que ella tenía un talento innato para la orfebrería la golpeaba seguido. Mi madre ya aburrida decidió escapar llevándose todo lo que pudo, entre todo la perla. El padre de Onigumo intentó dar con ella por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando ya estaba casado, pero mi madre siempre fue astuta y nunca permitió que se le acercara mucho y cuando él murió mi madre al fin pudo respirar tranquila. Yo era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió esto, no tengo grandes recuerdos. Bueno, el punto al que trato de llegar es que la motivación que mueve a los Kurayami es la venganza más que la ambición.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho y era un problema entre la señora Midoriko y el señor Kurayami, no tiene por que…

—Este es un asunto que corresponde a tu padre y no a ti y aún así te involucraste— Contrarresta Hitomiko interrumpiéndolo.

—… De todos ¿No era más fácil entregar la joya?— Desvía el tema. Hitomiko sonríe como si se compadeciera de él.

—Onigumo tuvo la joya en sus manos, se la entregamos en su momento, pero él nos la tiró como si fuese una baratija, nos dijo que obtenerla así no le satisfacía— Contesta con amargura— En ese momento decidimos enfrentarlo.

—¿Y el asunto de Dubai?

—Eso fue problema de ellos, de todos modos nos cayó como anillo al dedo, allí decidimos que la joya desaparecería.

—Entonces usted está aliada a mi padre.

—Así es, al verse involucrado él decidió ayudarme— Responde sonriendo, piensa que este joven puede ser un gran aliado si se vio involucrado.

—No lo comprendo— Dice él con aire pensativo— Si sabían la manera de actuar de los Kurayami ¿Por qué escondieron la joya? Creo que es eso lo que ellos querían ¿No acaba de decir que el señor Onigumo la rechazó por ser fácil así? ¿Por qué darle en el gusto?

Hitomiko se queda pensativa un momento, evaluando las preguntas de Sesshoumaru. Mira la taza casi vacía en sus manos como si ella le fuese a dar la explicación, recuerda que ella también ha llegado a pensar aquello.

—Fue idea de Inutaisho— Responde con el mismo aire sin mirarlo. Sesshoumaru se endereza en su asiento— A decir verdad yo estaba en desacuerdo en un principio, pero él me dijo que Onigumo no nos dejaría en paz si no cooperábamos con él, que era necesario seguirle la corriente, no sé muy bien, pero creo que tiene un plan.

—¿Y usted confió en él?

"La pregunta del millón" piensa la mujer, en su momento también desconfió de las intensiones de Inutaisho, pero en los momentos de angustias uno no se detiene en eso.

—¿Qué ganaría él con engañarme o traicionarme? Onigumo y su hijo también lo quieren a él ¿no?— Contesta con una pequeña sonrisa— Inutaisho al igual que tú se vio involucrado sin querer, en realidad todo esto es mi culpa.

Sesshoumaru sólo parpadea un par de veces, Hitomiko no puede evitar pensar en lo diferentes y a la vez parecidos que son padre e hijo.

—El plan de Onigumo era hundirnos a mi hermana y a mi, por lo que ofreció un gran patrocinio a nuestra idea, Tsubaki aceptó de inmediato sin sospechar lo más mínimo, pero yo tenía mis dudas— Continúa narrando ella— Había algo raro en su trato, por suerte mi amiga Kaede me hizo una oferta en nombre de la financiera y…

—Inutaisho comenzó a involucrarse y al final le pareció más convincente que el trato de los Kurayami— Completa él.

—Exacto— Sonríe la mujer, pero vuelve a su rostro angustiado— Si no hubiera convencido a mi hermana que era lo mejor, si no hubiera cambiado de patrocinador… Todo esto no hubiera pasado.

Sesshoumaru se siente algo incómodo, si es sincero piensa que ella es la culpable de que él ahora esté con Naraku sobre su nuca, se podría decir que es un "efecto cadena".

—Lo hecho, hecho está— Comenta de forma parca y algo de recelo. Hitomiko desvía la mirada— ¿Entonces que hago yo? Con saber que mi padre lo hizo por protección o que usted está arrepentida no me sirve de mucho, necesito saber qué fue de la joya.

—Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte— Reprende ofendida. Aunque lo comprende no es modo de tratar a una dama— De todos modos no lo sé, Inutaisho sabe como soy, por lo que sólo él sabe dónde está.

—Pero debe tener alguna pista— Insiste sin detenerse en el alegato de la mujer.

—Lo único que sé es que aprovechó la entrada a Europa, creo que por eso decidió que el primer país fuese Alemania, algún lugar seguro debe haber allá.

Como si fuese una ampolleta a Sesshoumaru se le aclaran las ideas ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Es obvio que a estas alturas Kurayami ya supiera dónde está la joya, al final y al cabo no es tonto, puede que el asunto de la joya no sea lo principal, pero será la guinda que adornará la torta de toda esta cuestión.

Viendo que la mujer no puede darle mayor información se despide agradeciendo su tiempo, sale del edificio con las ideas mucho más claras.

El día de ayer lo ha sentido agotador, demasiada información por un día, a eso de las ocho de la tarde llega a su hogar desde su trabajo, al dirigir la vista al apartamento del frente ve luces encendidas, se remueve algo incomodo, deben ser los nuevos arrendatarios, Rin se ha asegurado de alquilar su apartamento antes de irse para tener una entrada de dinero extra al no trabajar con el mismo ritmo de los últimos años, lo ha arrendado con muebles y los objetos mas personales que no se ha podido llevar los ha dejado en casa de Souten, quien tiene una habitación desocupada. Antes de entrar la puerta del frente se abre y ve salir a una mujer joven quien le sonríe.

—¡Hola! Mucho gusto, soy Yuka, la nueva vecina— Dice entusiasta mirándolo de arriba abajo como si lo evaluara. Sesshoumaru no contesta, le da una mirada ácida antes de entrar a su propio apartamento dejándola asombrada.

—¿Con quién hablas, cariño?— Pregunta otra voz femenina desde el interior del apartamento.

—Con el vecino, creo que no es muy sociable…— Contesta entrando nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru se prepara algo ligero para comer y después se recuesta en un sillón, Ah y Un suben y se recuestan a su lado, él los acaricia distraídamente, Ah mordisquea la manga de su camisa y Un lame sus dedos y palma.

No sabe que hacer, simplemente no tiene ningún plan y está aburrido, la soledad lo golpea con fuerza, hace mucho que no tenía esa necesidad de otra persona para compartir tiempo. Mira el reloj sobre el arrimo y hace un mohín de pereza, ha pensado en sacar a Ah y Un a pasear pero no esta de animo. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacan de su sopor, al abrir y ver quien es frunce el ceño

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunta molesto.

—¡Keh! Vaya recibimiento— Responde su hermano menor— ¿No eres tú el que quiere hablar con urgencia?

Se fija que detrás de Inuyasha se encuentra Kagome mirándolo curiosa.

—¿Para qué trajiste a tu novia?— Pregunta de mala gana haciéndolos pasar, ellos se acomodan en el sillón más grande, Inuyasha toma a Un y poniéndolo boca arriba juega con el cachorro, mientras Ah se acomoda en el regazo de Kagome, Sesshoumaru se sienta frente a ellos.

—Si no te has dado cuenta aún no puedo moverme con total libertad, por lo que necesito que alguien me acompañe siempre, aparte de que no puedo manejar— Contesta como si explicara a un niño con problemas de aprendizaje— Además, yo no le oculto cosas a Kagome, de todos modos le contaría todo lo que hablemos aquí.

Sesshoumaru siente como si una vena de su cuello estuviera a punto de explotar, aparte de invadir así su hogar lo trata como idiota, intenta respirar tranquilo para no asestarle un golpe en la geta de imbécil que tiene. Mira a Kagome hastiado, no es que tenga algo contra ella o quiera ocultarle cosas, no le importa que tanto Inuyasha sea irresponsable con ella, pero si estuviera a solas con su medio hermano se sentiría más libre de hablar, no puede evitar sentir que la implicancia de aquella joven en el asunto de Naraku es similar a la de Rin, bueno, de hecho la joven tiene algún recóndito parecido a Rin. Sacude la cabeza, ni bajo tortura reconocería que él e Inuyasha tienen un gusto parecido con respecto a las mujeres. El Arakami menor lo mira con una ceja alzada esperando que diga algo.

—Como sea, mejor vayamos al grano— Dice resignado— Lo que busca Naraku y su padre es una venganza, quiere destruir a Inutaisho y de paso a nosotros.

—Eso ya lo imaginé, pero por qué— Acota sereno el más joven. El mayor medita un poco y después relata lo que Hitomiko ha hablado con él.— Eso es estúpido— Comenta Inuyasha después de escuchar. Sesshoumaru se limita a encogerse de hombros, parece meditar decirle algo más o no, Inuyasha lo nota— ¿Eso no es todo verdad?

Su hermano lo mira un momento ambiguamente y luego niega con la cabeza para después mirar al techo, a Inuyasha le da nervios verlo así.

—No es todo— Concede con una cabeceada. Inuyasha lo mira como si en cualquier momento le fuese a saltar encima, Kagome también encuentra extraño el comportamiento de su cuñado— Cuando hablé con la señora Furukawa me di cuenta de algo.

Inuyasha y Kagome lo miran atentos, esperando que cuente su "gran" deducción, pero Sesshoumaru no parece muy dispuesto, vuelve a mirar el techo con aire pensativo.

—¡Habla de una buena vez!— Grita Inuyasha ya desesperado, tiene poca paciencia y más si se trata de su hermano. Kagome posa una de sus manos en el antebrazo de su novio como si eso fuese a calmarlo. Sesshoumaru sólo los mira curioso.

—Sé dónde está la joya— Revela con su tono monótono, ambos chicos lo miran asombrados.

—¿Y por qué no vas por ella y terminas toda esta pantomima?— Inquiere el menor al salir del asombro.

—No es fácil, primero por que no se encuentra en Japón y segundo por que acceder a la cuenta de un banco sin ser el titular de la cuenta es ilegal y difícil de conseguir— Responde con su mismo aire. La sala se torna pesadamente silenciosa.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?— Se atreve a preguntar Kagome mirándolo seria. Sesshoumaru la mira de reojo pero no se digna a contestarle, mira a su hermano esperando que este diga algo.

—¿Y bien?— Continúa Inuyasha al ver la poca cooperación prestada por el mayor. Sesshoumaru suspira cansado.

—Mañana me reúno con Naraku— Contesta parcamente— He pensado mucho, pero no logro dar con un plan realmente elaborado.

—Entonces voy contigo— Ofrece el menor con vehemencia. Kagome le sonríe dándole ánimos.

—No— Se niega muy serio— Si te cuento esto es por que no quiero que andes metiendo tu nariz en cosas que perjudiquen, yo fui quien se involucró más de la cuenta, yo terminaré todo esto.

—¡Yo también tengo asuntos con ese maldito! ¿Lo recuerdas? — Rebate Inuyasha cabreado— No le perdono que pusiera en peligro así a Kagome ni a Kikyo.

—Todo eso no fue más que un medio para llegar a Inutaisho— Explica también exasperado— ¿No entiendes lo que te dijo esa tipa? Naraku esperaba esto, que nosotros dos habláramos y sacáramos conclusiones y lo de que Inutaisho es el culpable es por eso, quería llamar su atención y lo más seguro es que lo logró, piénsalo, Naraku nunca hace cosas por que sí, ni a Kagome ni a Rin les hizo gran daño teniendo la oportunidad, sólo se aprovechó de nuestras debilidades.

Inuyasha parpadea confundido, sabe que lo que le dice su hermano es más que lógico, pero no se había detenido a pensarlo así, sólo se ha guiado por las ansias de vencer.

—Aún así, yo también estoy metido en esto, no me puedes dejar afuera— Porfía— Es mi padre también.

Sesshoumaru lo mira como si quisiera estrangularlo, le pican las manos de darle un buen golpe. Kagome pasa la mirada de uno al otro no sabiendo bien si debería decir algo, ella comprende a ambos: Inuyasha se siente frustrado por que lo dejan aislado de algo que implica a su familia, de algo con lo que se ha comprometido, él también quiere llegar al fondo de todo, como lo ha hecho Sesshoumaru, mientras que este último de un modo u otro siente que mientras menos involucrados estén todos, más fácil es para él protegerlos, lo disfraza con molestia, pero sabe que no es así, además de ser un hombre que cuando se responsabiliza de algo lo cumple hasta el final.

—Chicos, por favor no se peleen— Pide Kagome después de pensarlo— Estamos en el mismo bando ¿recuerdan?

Ambos la miran, Inuyasha avergonzado y Sesshoumaru hastiado, ya no se siente con ánimos para seguir con aquello.

—No los necesito, así que no se metan— Aclara con voz sombría, se levanta y camina hasta el ventanal, mira la ciudad desde el hueco entre ambas cortinas.

—¿Entonces para qué me cuentas todo esto?— Lo cuestiona su hermano menor— ¿De qué sirve si no me dejas actuar también?

—Ya te lo dije, para que no sigas investigando— Lo mira por el rabillo del ojo— No quiero saber que por conseguir información te has metido donde no debes.

—¡Una mierda!— Explota Inuyasha— ¡¿Quieres que me quede tranquilo sabiendo que ese maniático quiere hacerle daño a mi padre sólo por que se metió en su venganza contra una vieja que ya murió?!

Kagome lo toma del brazo sano tratando de tranquilizarlo, él no se levanta a darle una patada por el dolor en el hombro herido. Sesshoumaru sigue en la misma actitud distante mirándolo a la espera de alguna otra cosa que se le pase por la cabeza a Inuyasha.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, Inuyasha— Dice Kagome mirándolo a los ojos como diciendo "¡Hazme caso!" el chico desvía la cara tozudo.

—Obedécela— Ordena el mayor.

—Tú te callas— Contesta de mala gana Inuyasha, se levanta junto a Kagome— Te advierto que no me quedaré tranquilo, menos ahora, si no es con tu cooperación será por mis propios medios.

Y sin más camina a grandes zancadas a la salida del apartamento, Kagome inclina la cabeza a modo de despedida y lo sigue. Sesshoumaru los mira sin demostrar gran interés, luego mira a la ventana preguntándose si ha hecho lo correcto.

Unas cuantas horas después mira el reloj sobre su mesita de noche ya acostado en su cama, ve que falta poco para las doce, se pregunta si es prudente llamarla, al final las ansias le gana y antes de darse cuenta ya tiene el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

—Hello?— Sesshoumaru se siente descolocado al escuchar la voz de un hombre, mira su aparato para cerciorarse de que ha llamado al número correcto— Who's calling? (¿Quién llama?)

—This is Rin's phone (Este es el teléfono de Rin)— Afirma extrañado.

—She isn't in at the moment. Would you care to leave a message? (En estos momentos no se encuentra ¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje?)— Contesta el otro.

—Who's speaking? (¿Quién habla?)— Pregunta ya enojado.

—My name's Anton, I am Rin's boyfriend (me llamo Anton, soy el novio de Rin)— Responde sin reparar en el tono de su interlocutor.

—What…?— Va a preguntar pero en eso siente como un golpe y varias voces discutiendo, no entiende muy bien.

—Sesshoumaru…— Se escucha la voz de Rin— Por favor no creas que…

—No quiero saber—La interrumpe y sin más corta. Se recuesta en su cama pero la última conversación no lo deja dormir, además el teléfono suena y suena, Rin ha llamado desde el momento que él ha colgado, sabe que su comportamiento es tonto, pero que un hombre se tome la libertad de tomar así una llamada no le gusta, después de veinte minutos escuchando el teléfono sonar lo apaga.

A la mañana siguiente al encender el aparato nuevamente ve que tiene varios mensajes de Rin, seguramente lo ha llamado por horas, con paciencia los escucha uno a uno, en todos le pide que la llame, que todo eso fue una broma de un compañero de clases y cosas así. Al ver la hora se da cuenta que en Estados Unidos deben ser un poco pasado de las seis de la tarde, no es mala hora para llamar, toma el celular en sus manos, pero algo en él le dice que no lo haga, finalmente decide arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

Toda la mañana se la ha pasado pensando en dos cosas: En Rin y su reunión con Naraku. La primera debatiéndose si llamarla o que decirle en el caso de llamar, no sabe como abordar el tema, los asuntos sobre relaciones humanas le son complicadas. Mientras que por la otra parte no sabe si lo que tiene planeado sea conveniente, realmente no tiene mucha elaboración y simplemente se guiará dependiendo de las respuestas del hijo mayor de Onigumo Kurayami, que de antemano sabe que serán vagas y no muy reveladoras, pero espera que eso cambie un poco al ver que él está enterado de lo que hay detrás.

Sin darse cuenta falta poco para la hora acordada, deja todo a cargo de Jaken y él parte a la estación de Tokio.

Se apoya en uno de los pilares de la zona de fumadores, saca un cigarro de la caja y lo enciende, al darle la primera calada ve a Naraku junto a su hermana bajar de un auto y dirigirse a él ¿Cuál es su manía de incluir a Kagura en esto?

—¿Esperaste mucho, Arakami?— Pregunta Naraku al llegar a su altura, Kagura se queda a unos pasos detrás de su hermano. Sesshoumaru sólo frunce el ceño como respuesta a la vez que se lleva el cigarro a la boca nuevamente— Bien, supongo que tienes una respuesta.

—Primero quiero saber algunas cosas— Dice inquisidor— ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Ya te lo dije en el aeropuerto: ¿Acaso importa?— Responde despreocupado.

—Fue algo de muchos años atrás, ni siquiera nuestros padres vivían cuando Midoriko robó la joya.

—Veo que has investigado, no esperaba menos del señorito Arakami— Se burla— ¿No lo has deducido, acaso?

Sesshoumaru no dice nada, simplemente fuma con su acostumbrada serenidad.

—Naraku— Llama Kagura, mira al auto y a su hermano varias veces, parece nerviosa.

—Lo sé— Contesta también mirando al auto. Recién entonces Sesshoumaru repara en el hecho de que el vehículo no ha partido, lo ve con detenimiento, es un Volkswagen Passat negro con ventanas polarizadas, encuentra extraño el comportamiento de sus interlocutores.

—Veo que estás algo apremiado— Es su turno de burlarse.

—A diferencia de ti no tengo todo el día— Contesta con el mismo tono— Así que deja de probar mi paciencia y terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

—Está bien— Responde mirando el humo que desprende el cigarro— Eso sí, me tendrás que explicar que quieres decir con "entregar"

Naraku lo mira como si no le creyera.

—No hay plan que valgo ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—¿Tanto show para que ahora no tomes tu oportunidad? Creía que era lo que querías escuchar— Exhala el humo como si se distrajera con eso. Kagura lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Muy bien— Exclama Naraku al componer una sonrisa nuevamente. Mira su reloj— Quiero que me traigas los balances de Chiheisen Nishi.

—No.

—Dijiste que…— Reclama ya exasperado con la tranquilidad de su interlocutor.

—Te dije que te entregaría a Inutaisho, no a Chiheisen Nishi, la financiera es mía— Responde serio. Naraku ríe estrepitosamente haciendo que los transeúntes lo miren con reproche.

—Déjame adivinar: Quieres sacar a tu padre del camino para hacerte de la presidencia. Sinceramente no me lo esperaba de ti.

—Te equivocas, no es mi intensión traicionar a Inutaisho de una manera tan baja, mi familia no es como la tuya.

—Deja de jugar, Arakami, me estás aburriendo— Dice en un tono bajo, se acerca más al otro y le arrebata el cigarro.

—No estoy jugando, Kurayami— Señala con el mismo tono amenazante mirándolo como si no fuese nada— Te veo aquí mismo a la misma hora en dos semanas más, allí te entregaré a Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru está dispuesto a irse cuando un tipo muy alto le tapa la pasada, lo observa y se da cuenta de un tatuaje que se asoma por el cuello de la camisa, no hay duda de que es un Yakuza. Sin intimidarse va a rodearlo, pero la voz de Kagura lo detiene.

—¡No lo hagas, nunca podrás salir ileso si les sigues el juego!— Grita como si fuese su único recurso. Naraku le va a dar un empujón para callarla pero siendo más rápido Sesshoumaru lo detiene.

—Ya lo sé, asumiré las consecuencias— Contesta él después de un segundo en el que todos se quedaron mudos. Naraku se deshace de su agarre y camina unos pasos hacia atrás, le hace una señal al Yakuza y este lo sigue empujando el hombro de Arakami en el proceso, Kagura se queda estática mirando como su hermano se va— ¿No vas con ellos?

—Ya no me necesita— Responde ella negando con la cabeza— Sólo quería usarme para intimidarte.

—No veo como— Comenta él.

—Simple, sabe que si las cosas se salen de su control puede usarme como distracción para ti, me podría golpear o ordenar que me hicieran algo con tal de tenerte contra la espada y la pared— Explica con amargura— Pero ahora no le sirvo, ya has aceptado su plan.

—¿Qué harás ahora?— Pregunta comenzando a caminar hacia la estación, ella lo sigue.

—No lo sé, ya no quiero saber nada sobre esto— Desvía la vista con algo de pudor, no le es cómodo mostrarse débil.

—Puedes quedarte por hoy en mi casa, mañana cuando estés más calmada verás que hacer.

Y así ambos parte al apartamento de Sesshoumaru. Una vez allí, Kagura toma un baño.

Sesshoumaru se sienta en su acostumbrada posición mirando por el ventanal mientras escucha el sonido de la ducha. No se siente cómodo con Kagura en su hogar, si Rin se entera arderá Troya y peor ahora que se supone que él está enojado con ella, lo tomará como que quiso vengarse. Apoya la cabeza en sus manos, no sabe cómo se mete en tantas cosas.

Diez minutos después Kagura sale vistiendo su bata y secándose el cabello con una toalla, se sienta en uno de los sofá y lo mira curiosa.

—¿No te molesta, verdad?— Pregunta refiriéndose a la bata. Sesshoumaru niega con la cabeza.

—Tu ropa está en la lavadora— Responde sin mirarla.

—Gracias, no sé como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi— Dice con un tono bajo, como avergonzada. Sesshoumaru simplemente se encoge de hombros. Se quedan en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, Sesshoumaru no parece tener la intensión de iniciar una conversación y Kagura ya se siente incómoda, mira por todos lados tratando de distraerse, ve a Ah y Un acostados a un costado de Sesshoumaru, este no parece molesto con la presencia de los perros, se le hace extraño a Kagura, de los años que lo conoce nunca se ha imaginado que le pudiese gustar los animales— Son realmente bonitos.

Sesshoumaru la mira extrañado sin saber a que se refiere, ella apunta a los canes que parecen ajenos al hecho de ser el centro de atención.

—Rin insistió en adoptarlos, son unos mimados— Contesta pasando la mano por ambos, ellos agitan sus colas ante la caricia.

—¿Y ella cuando vuelve?— Pregunta recordando que la última vez que se vieron ella partía al extranjero.

—En un año— Responde él amargamente, frunce el ceño molesto. Kagura no tiene la culpa, simplemente no le es cómodo hablar sobre aquello.

—Eso quiere decir que te quedaste solo otra vez, creo que tienes mala suerte con las mujeres, te abandonan— Bromea con tono ligero, pero es mal recibido por él.

—Ella no es como tú— Espeta a la defensiva— Sólo es un postgrado.

Kagura nota la amargura en sus palabras, no se ha imaginado que se tomara así una simple broma, seguramente la partida de Rin lo afecta más de lo que él mismo cree o quiera reconocer.

—No es para que me contestes así ¿sabes lo que es una simple broma? eres imposible— Reclama ella algo contrariada desviando la mirada. Él no responde, ni siquiera la mira— No sé por qué aún me reclamas, si gracias a mí estás tan apegado a ella.

Sesshoumaru la mira extrañado, como preguntándole mudamente de dónde sacó ese disparate. Kagura sonríe burlonamente.

—¿Qué? ¿no lo pensaste? si yo no le hubiera dicho a Naraku sobre Rin y por ende él no la hubiera raptado, lo más seguro es que la estarías evitando hasta el día de hoy con tal de protegerla y lo más seguro es que hubieras terminado perdiéndola ¿ves? creo que estamos mano en eso de pagar favores.

—No esperarás que te agradezca— Exclama no creyéndose la facilidad con la que dice tal disparate. _Aunque muy en el fondo sabe que tiene razón._

—Como si no te conociera— Sigue fastidiándolo— No pasé a tu lado como dos años en vano, sin contar los años que fuimos sólo amigos.

—¿Me quieres sacar en cara cosas de hace tanto tiempo?— Inquiere molesto— Por que si es así, yo tengo muchas más cosas reclamar.

—No estoy reclamando nada— Contesta mirándolo seriamente— Eres tú el que no puede dejar atrás.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— Pregunta Sesshoumaru incómodo.

—Acabas de sacarlo en cara siendo que yo lo único que pretendía era bromear— Contesta con un tono como si se compadeciera de él— Eres una persona tan jodidamente recto que odias que te traicionen, pero lo siento, soy demasiado humana y caigo en esa clase de comportamiento que tanto detestas.

—Más que el hecho de que te fueras, lo que me he preguntado todo este tiempo es por qué hiciste que me comprometiera tanto contigo si al final tú no ibas a hacer lo mismo— Dice mirándola de lleno.

—Tenemos un modo de ver la vida muy distinto, esa clase de responsabilidad tan cerrada que tienes me abruma, yo no puedo, soy un espíritu libre.

—Tienes razón, tenemos una forma distinta de ver la vida, para mí la real libertad es poder tomar las propias decisiones sin esconderte detrás de otra persona, un apellido o un adjetivo, ser uno mismo por que uno puede ser responsable de si mismo— Declara con aire pensativo. Recuerda el día que besó por primera vez a Rin, ese día a parte de desilusionarse con ella también tomó la determinación de conseguir aquella libertad que Rin le enseñó sin saberlo.

—Siempre hemos estado concientes de nuestras diferencias— Dice con algo de amargura al no saber cómo responder a esa afirmación— En aquel tiempo simplemente pesaban menos, supongo.

Se sumergen en un silencio pesado, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Kagura mira a Sesshoumaru triste, es verdad que al final tienen una manera distinta de enfrentar el mundo, muchos dicen que las diferencias son lo que complementan a las parejas, pero hay diferencias que no son compatibles, frunce el ceño, no, no necesariamente son sus diferencias las que los separaron sino sus semejanzas, ambos son de carácter fuerte y ninguno tranza sus ideas, por que si hubieran estado dispuestos habrían logrado que esas diferencias fuesen llevaderas, al fin al cabo todo se trata de voluntad y ellos no la tuvieron en su tiempo.

—… Siempre me he preguntado por qué me aceptaste cuando te confesé mis sentimientos— Inquiere Kagura de pronto sin atreverse a mirarlo— A veces sentía que estabas conmigo por que te sentías obligado a estarlo.

—Cuando te confesaste vi la oportunidad de tal vez encontrar a alguien que me comprendiera— Contesta él después de una pausa de reflexión— Vivías una situación parecida a la mía, creí que si lo intentaba ya no estaría solo.

—¿Miedo a la soledad? ¿eso te unía a mi?— Nunca se ha imaginado una respuesta así.

—No lo comprendes, de todos modos no tengo otra respuesta.

Otra vez el silencio se hace pesado, las confesiones son un tema espinoso para Sesshoumaru.

—¿Y cuando te diste cuenta que no te comprendía?— Sigue preguntando ella.

—Poco después de cuando comenzamos a salir, creo que el hecho de que discutiéramos siempre me dijo que no eras lo que estaba buscando— Contesta tranquilo, con un ligero atisbo de aburrimiento. Para Kagura eso ha sido un golpe feo, ella en ese tiempo sí quería a Sesshoumaru y tenía la esperanza de encontrar esa ansiada libertad en él, claro que nunca puso mucho de su parte, tozuda y encerrada en su idea de no seguir dándole cuentas a su padre simplemente quería arrastrarlo con ella, ella también reconoce que esperaba que él la comprendiera, que él la acompañara en su ideal y no lo quería de otra manera, en aquel tiempo si no era su plan no era el de nadie.

—¿Y entonces por qué me aguantaste por dos años? ¿Te daba lástima acaso?— Indaga molesta.

—Como tú dijiste hace un rato, soy una persona demasiado recta y me sentía responsable de ti, aunque no lo creas estaba dispuesto a intentar hacerlo llevadero cuando decidiste irte, no fue lástima, simplemente no quería pensar que todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—Entonces eso soy para ti, una perdida de tiempo.

—No… quiero decir, por mucho tiempo sí lo pensé, que hice mucho para no recibir nada, pero cuando conocí a Rin me di cuenta que no lo fue, simplemente me ayudó para no cometer los mismos errores, me ayudó a aprender a tranzar mis ideas— La mira sin esa molestia que siempre le dirige a ella desde que se reencontraron, él ahora comprende que no ha ayudado a Kagura por simplemente desenmascarar a Naraku, sino que es su modo de redimir un pasado que por un tiempo no lo dejó avanzar, hasta que su vecina decidió meterse en sus pensamientos claro está.

—Entonces es un alivio que me fuera— Dice ella después de una pausa— Hubiéramos estado atrapados en una relación yo por miedo a no ser capaz de valerme por mi misma y tú por tu jodido sentido de la responsabilidad, dime ¿Qué habrías hecho si Rin hubiera aparecido estando nosotros emparejados?

Sesshoumaru compone una mueca de extrañeza sin comprender muy bien que quiere ganar con una pregunta como esa.

—No te hagas el idiota— Reclama ella— Sabes que me refiero a que estás enamorado de ella como nunca lo has estado de nadie y en el caso de yo estando allí al medio y por tu rectitud y no querer "traicionarme" te las hubieras aguantado, te conozco, odias tanto las traiciones que lo llevas al extremo, aún cuando la otra persona no tiene realmente la culpa ¿La habrías perdido sólo por no dejar sola a una mujer que no amas, por simple responsabilidad?

—No lo sé, no me quiero poner a pensar en los "hubiera"— Responde algo abrumado, no le gustan los giros que está dando la conversación— Esas cosas no sucedieron y no vale la pena pensar en ellas.

—Está bien, no te agobio más— Dice conciliadora, sabe que no debe abusar de la paciencia de Sesshoumaru— Sólo una pregunta más ¿Por qué me contestaste todo esto? Hace un tiempo a la primera pregunta estarías más que molesto.

—Supongo que simplemente aprendí que a la gente le gusta recibir explicaciones aunque sean innecesarias— Contesta con un atisbo de sonrisa, en realidad sabe que ambos necesitaban tener esa conversación, él para dejar atrás el rencor y ella para aprender que no debe esperar más de alguien que no está dispuesto a entregarle lo que ella requiere. Kagura suspira negando con la cabeza. Poco después ella se encierra en la habitación de invitados que él le ha prestado.

Sesshoumaru se sienta en su cama y mira la hora en su celular, son las ocho de la tarde, saca la cuenta de que son las siete de la mañana en Michigan, se desinfla un poco, no sabe si es prudente llamarla a esa hora, no sabe a qué hora se levanta ella, algo contrariado aprieta el botón de llamado de todos modos, al segundo tono ella contesta.

—¡S-Sesshoumaru!— Suena del otro lado, el tono quebrado alarma al joven.

—Rin… ¿Estás bien?— Pregunta realmente preocupado, una parte de él espera que no se encuentre así por su culpa.

—¿Ya no estás enojado?— Inquiere ella con un tono apagado.

—No estaba enojado, sólo… necesitaba pensar— Se excusa él sintiendo que la culpa le sube por la garganta.

—No me vuelvas a asustar así, por favor y menos por una tontera como esa ¿Qué quieres que piense si reaccionas así a la primera?— Recrimina ella.

—Lo sé, he estado con muchas cosas en la cabeza y las cobré contigo, sé que no es excusa.

—Recuerda nuestras promesas— Pide la joven.

—Lo hago— Contesta incómodo que le recuerden aquello— Y por lo mismo quiero decirte algo.

—Sesshoumaru…

—Hay algunos cambios desde que llegaste a mi vida. Ahora sé lo que es sentirse parte de una pareja, cuidar de alguien que cuida de mí. Es la primera vez que tengo esos sentimientos... Y odio tener esos sentimientos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— No está segura si tomarse a bien esa declaración.

—A veces tengo miedo, Rin— Reconoce sólo con ella.

—¿Crees que yo no?— Rebate ella— Sé que esto es nuevo, además de que me he ido cuando más cambios se hicieron, sé que lo que menos necesitamos es esta inseguridad que da la distancia. Tú también representas un cambio muy grande para mi, pero que no te quede dudas que estoy dispuesta y como dices, nos cuidaremos el uno al otro, sólo depende de nosotros que así sea.

_Rin es simplemente maravillosa_, piensa Sesshoumaru relajándose sobre su cama.

—A todo esto ¿A qué viene este arrebato de sinceridad?— Pregunta ella— No es común que lo hagas por que sí.

—Digamos que he tenido una conversación hace poco que me dejó pensando.

Una hora más de conversación entre diversos temas, hasta que Rin le anuncia que debe irse o sino llegará atrasada a su clase. Sesshoumaru se prepara de comer y le deja un poco a Kagura, cena en la cocina y cuando sale de esta ve la mujer vestida con su ropa parada en la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

—Espero que este sea el último favor que te deba— Comienza Kagura— Ahora en adelante quiero valerme de mi misma.

—Me alegra oír eso— Contesta él.

—Adiós, Sesshoumaru— Se despide caminando hasta llegar a su altura— Espero mi invitación a la boda en un futuro próximo, aunque sea extraño invitar a la ex.

—Tal vez seas mi madrina— Le sigue el juego.

—No, eso sería demasiado, no abuses— Reclama bromeando, le sonríe con nostalgia— Nos vemos.

Sesshoumaru asiente con la cabeza, Kagura le besa en la mejilla y sale del apartamento sin mirar atrás. Cuando el ascensor baja con ella a bordo a Sesshoumaru le da la sensación de que ese "nos vemos" nunca se cumplirá.

_Que esa es la última imagen que tendrá de Kagura._

Los días se pasan con rapidez, el sentirse ocupado en el trabajo hace que Sesshoumaru se olvide un poco de sus problemas, mantiene contacto con Rin vía teléfono y Skype casi todos los días. Sin embargo, hay algo que opaca esa tranquilidad y es el cumplimiento del plazo que él mismo a dado, su padre ha salido del país sin avisar, lo que le ha jodido todos sus planes, tampoco es que sepa como sacar el collar del banco de Alemania tampoco, por lo mismo necesita la cooperación de su padre, aunque sea a la fuerza, Rin le había sugerido la Deep Web como de pasada, pero él no quiere tomar medidas tan extremas. También ha llamado a su madre un par de veces y ésta le ha prometido investigar, pero nada ha salido de allí.

Apoya la cabeza en sus manos, sólo le queda una semana y ya comienza a desesperarse.

—Parece que tus planes no están resultando— Escucha que le hablan desde la puerta.

—Cállate Inuyasha— Espeta sin siquiera cambiar de posición o mirarlo.

—Claro que no "hermano"— Se burla el menor entrando a la oficina y sentándose subiendo los pies a la mesa pero Sesshoumaru se los baja de un manotazo y lo mira como si lo retara a hacerlo de nuevo, allí nota que no tiene inmovilizado el hombro, seguramente lo dieron de alta ya. Inuyasha ríe de buena gana— Relájate, vengo en son de paz y dispuesto a hacer una tregua.

—¿Tregua? No me hagas reír— Contesta el otro despectivamente.

—Como si pudieras, de todos modos sabes que no puedes con esto solo, quieras o no, necesitas ayuda— Habla el menor sin intimidarse ni en lo más mínimo con el tono áspero del otro— "Casualmente" nuestro padre sale de viaje cuando estás a punto de dar con todo, a mi me parece que se adelanta a tus movimientos.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

—Mucho más de lo que te imaginas, piénsalo, yo podría ser de mucha ayuda.

—Sí, claro como no— Responde a aburrido de la intromisión de su medio hermano— ¿Acaso pretendes adelantarte tú a él? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ayudar en esto?

—Piénsalo, él no espera que yo te ayude ni que tú aceptes, somos demasiado orgullosos como para unir fuerza— Comenta con una sonrisa orgullosa de su ocurrencia.

—Imaginemos que tomo la remota posibilidad de aceptar tu invaluable ayuda— Nótese el sarcasmo— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Obligarlo a volver? ¿Exigirle el collar? ¿Alguna otra idea?

Inuyasha parpadea confundido sin saber qué contestar, a decir verdad no ha planeado más allá de convencerlo, hasta él mismo reconoce que es más de fuerza bruta que de estrategias, considera al mayor más hábil en aquello. Y como dicen: El silencio otorga.

—¿Ves? No tienes ni idea de lo que propones, hazme el favor de salir de aquí— Ordena Sesshoumaru indiferente y con su aire de superioridad.

Inuyasha aprieta los puños impotente, si hay algo que lo frustra de sobremanera es la forma en la que Sesshoumaru lo subestima, nunca lo reconocerá en voz alta ni mucho menos frente a él, pero desde muy pequeño se ha preguntado el porqué de la gélida indiferencia que le ha dedicado su hermano toda la vida, una vez llegó a pensar que posiblemente en algún momento de su temprana infancia "decidiera" odiarlo, quizás por las típicas razones que los niños pequeños llegan a esas determinaciones aunque Sesshoumaru nunca ha dado muestras de alguna razón aparente.

—Sabes que no puedes solo con todo, Naraku no es alguien con el que se juega ¿acaso no piensas en Rin?— Espeta cabreado, no le queda nada de su escasa paciencia. El mayor lo mira ceñudo, no le gusta que se metan en su vida personal— Comprende de una puta vez que estamos en el mismo bando.

—El que no comprende eres tú— Responde después de un corto silencio— Sé perfectamente a quien me enfrento y lo que estoy arriesgando.

—¡No lo parece!

—No tengo por que darte explicaciones— Responde poniéndose de pie ya más que enojado— Deja de meterte donde no te llaman.

Inuyasha aprovecha que su hermano se ha levantado de su asiento para tomar impulso y asestarle un golpe en la quijada, Sesshoumaru da un paso atrás por la fuerza del menor y aprovecha aquello para devolverle el golpe, sale detrás del escritorio y recibe un golpe en la mejilla, él por respuesta le da una patada en el estómago que lanza al menor contra la puerta.

—Siempre has sido un débil— Dice con su aire altivo. Inuyasha gruñe y se lanza sobre el mayor agarrándolo de la camisa, al caer al suelo Sesshoumaru hace impulso para dejar a su hermano debajo y le da varios combos en el rostro, Inuyasha usando brazos y piernas se saca al mayor de encima, se agarra el hombro recién recuperado, siente como si se lo estuvieran abriendo, de hecho ni siquiera a terminado la kinesioterapia, pero no por eso se va a rendir, va a lanzarse nuevamente cuando una voz lo detiene.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!— Grita Kagome alarmada— ¡¿Acaso no pueden estar cinco minutos sin tratar de matarse?!

La chica corre a socorrer a su novio, mientras Sesshoumaru desvía la mirada a algún punto de la ventana, con la manga se limpia un poco de sangre que sale de su barbilla. Inuyasha no le aparta la mirada de encima a pesar de la insistencia de Kagome.

—No creas que esto se quedará así, quieras o no yo también estoy metido en esto— Sentencia con tono amargo el menor y el mayor parece no prestarle atención, aunque lo ha escuchado muy bien.

Bajo la cautelosa mirada de Sesshoumaru ambos salen de la oficina, Kagome hace una pequeña reverencia antes de salir junto a su novio. El taciturno hombre suspira de cansancio cuando se queda solo, con un pañuelo que saca de un cajón del escritorio limpia superficialmente sus heridas, en eso entra tímidamente su secretario.

—Joven Sesshoumaru ¿quiere que cure sus heridas?— Pregunta no muy seguro.

—Piérdete, Jaken— Espeta él molesto— Continúa con tu trabajo.

—S-sí, como usted ordene— Se apresura a contestar y sale de la oficina tal como he entrado. Sesshoumaru se dirige al baño para que puede hacer con los golpes recibidos.

Mientras en la oficina de Inuyasha, Kagome limpia las heridas de su novio lo más delicadamente posible, pero él no deja de quejarse.

—¡Ya deja eso! ¡Duele!

—¡Claro, para recibir un puñetazo en la cara no te quejas! ¡Quédate quieto!— Reclama la enfadada mujer.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso pica!— Exclama por enésima vez removiéndose en su asiento.

—Te voy a amarrar si no te quedas quieto— Lo amenaza apuntándolo con las pinzas con algodón como si le pudiera hacer algún daño con ella— ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Todavía te estás recuperando de una herida de bala!

—¡Lo sé, pero ese idiota me saca de quicio!— Explica aún cabreado con la situación— Ese tono cínico que tiene me hace querer golpearlo al momento que abre la boca, es un imbécil, no sé cómo meterle en la cabeza que no puede hacerlo todo solo.

Kagome sonríe enternecida, él puede reclamar todo lo que quiera contra su hermano, pero en el fondo es su forma de expresar su preocupación, no lo culpa tampoco, después de todo siempre han tenido una relación difícil, piensa que de algún modo debería hacer algo para que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru sean más cercanos.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde Sesshoumaru sale de su oficina a su casa, agradece que este día no tenga turno en el gimnasio, con el estrés de todo el asunto lo único que le apetece es sentarse frente al televisor y no pensar en nada.

Al llegar a su hogar es recibido por sus mascotas, después de ocuparse de sus necesidades y los perros estén satisfechos él se prepara algo de comer y luego se sienta en uno de los sillones con el plato de comida en el regazo, mientras cambia canales buscando algo que le llame la atención tocan la puerta, extrañado se levanta.

Al abrir se encuentra con el pecoso que le saluda relajado y que sin invitación entra y se dirige a la cocina, saca un refresco del refrigerador, para luego sentarse en un sillón.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Pregunta Kohaku al ver que el dueño de casa aún se encuentra parado junto a la puerta mirándolo como un bicho raro, Sesshoumaru sacude las cabeza y se sienta en el otro sillón, tratar de entender a los amigos de su novia es tiempo perdido, de todos modos Kohaku es uno de los que más le simpatiza.

—¿A qué se debe la visita?— Pregunta al verlo tan campante sentado tomando refresco.

—¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? Independientemente de que seas el novio de mi mejor amiga creo que nos llevamos lo suficientemente bien como para considerarte mi amigo— Dice con una sonrisa, pero Sesshoumaru sabe que no está siendo del todo sincero por lo que sólo enarca una ceja en signo de incredulidad. Kohaku suspira resignado— Esta bien, la verdad es que me peleé con Kanna y no sabía donde ir.

—No te daré consejos ni…

—Lo sé, por eso pensé en venir aquí, a ti no te importa un carajo cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con Rin y contigo.

Al mayor le sorprende un poco el saber que otros tienen ese concepto de él, no es que demuestre mucha empatía con el resto de los mortales, pero tampoco se considera "tan" indiferente, no por nada está metido hasta el cuello en un problema que en realidad no le corresponde.

—De todos modos— Continúa el castaño— No es que tenga muchos lugares donde ir, Hakudoshi y Akago me quieren matar.

Sesshoumaru no dice nada, simplemente parpadea extrañado, como el mismo Kohaku ha dicho no es que le importe mucho lo que hizo el pecoso como para que sus cuñados lo quieran matar, además siendo que uno de ellos es buen amigo de él.

—Entonces ¿Estás escapando?

—Eh… más bien dejando que las cosas se enfríen, mejor veámoslo así, al fin y al cabo sólo fue un mal entendido y no es bueno tratar de explicar un mal entendido cuando las cosas están calientes— Hace una mueca de incomodidad y vuelve a suspirar— Las mujeres son tan complicadas, pueden agrandar hasta dimensiones cósmicas de algo muy pero muy simple.

OK, no es que quiera analizar frases cliché, pero reconoce cuando otra persona trata de abordar un tema y trata a la vez de camuflarlo, sabe que a Kohaku no le importa mucho que tanto sean difíciles de comprender las mujeres— Eso todo hombre lo da por sentado— sino que más bien trata de abordar su problema a pesar de decir que no quiere hablarlo y como punto aparte también sabe que tiene que ser más que un simple mal entendido, Kanna no es el tipo de mujer sentimentalista que se deja llevar por el momento, la ha observado, parece ser la que tiene mejor puesto los pies sobre la tierra de toda esa tropa de idiotas escandalosos, incluso llega a ser casi como el pilar que los baja de las nubes, un cable a tierra.

—Con Kanna las cosas son aún más complicadas, ella no es de las que te discuten ni nada, no puedes saber que es lo que piensa, es jodidamente difícil tener la certeza…— Se detiene y observa a su interlocutor— Lo siento, no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas.

—Como digas— Sesshoumaru simplemente espera que moreno siga hablando, sabe que seguirá hablando.

—Me enamoré de ella siendo como es, pero aún así a veces quisiera tener más seguridad en ella— Y como el mayor a predicho Kohaku sigue contándole sus penurias afligido—Y ahora con esto, por una vez en la vida me demuestra lo que siente y es que no confía en mí, eso destroza a cualquiera.

—Algo debiste hacer— Dice el otro con simpleza, en realidad no sabe que decirle.

—Ella cree que le soy infiel por que me vio abrazado con una amiga, alguien que no veía desde que vivía en Hokkaido.

—El cuento más viejo de todos— Dice el otro sin pensarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso es muy típico— Responde sin mucho interés, ya se está aburriendo del drama de este niñato— Por eso no te cree.

Kohaku parece meditar lo que acaba de decir el otro y cree comprender lo que quiere decir, sí, le da la razón, no lo ha notado antes, pero ahora que Sesshoumaru lo ha dicho entiende el enojo de Kanna, bueno, lo que se puede considerar enojo, ella simplemente le ha mirado de manera dura y se ha ido, desde entonces no le responde llamadas ni nada, además de tener a los hermanos Shiro buscándolo como perros sabuesos con el fin de salvaguardar el honor de la hermana menor. En eso suena el celular de Sesshoumaru, este al ver el nombre de quien lo llama se lo muestra a Kohaku, este al ver "Hakudoshi" en la pantalla suda frío y le ruega al mayor que no lo delate.

—Dime— Contesta Sesshoumaru.

—Disculpa si te molesto, pero estoy buscando a Kohaku ¿De casualidad has sabido de él?— Pregunta el hermano mayor de Kanna muy serio, Sesshoumaru nunca lo ha escuchado hablar así antes, Hakudoshi siempre tiene un tinte de burla en su tono de hablar que ahora no está. El mayor mira a Kohaku y este junta las manos como si fuese a rezar y agacha la cabeza, una clara forma de rogar sin hablar.

—No sé por qué yo tendría que saber algo sobre él— Responde Sesshoumaru mirando al menor como si le dijera "me debes esta"

—Sí, tienes razón, de todos modos si llegas a saber algo de él avísame, por favor— Se escucha frustrado, por lo visto lleva varias horas de búsqueda.

—Como digas— Y sin más le cuelga. Sesshoumaru mira ceñudo a Kohaku— No puedes esconderte por siempre, tarde o temprano Hakudoshi dará contigo.

—Lo sé, sólo… no quiero que me encuentren todavía, simplemente quiero que las cosas se enfríen un poco— Dice con pena, se siente como si fuese el hermano pequeño siendo regañado por el hermano grande— Bueno, no sé que hacer realmente.

—No me preguntes a mi, se supone que para ti soy sólo el novio de tu amiga— Responde de mala gana. Kohaku ríe, sabe que cualquier persona se incomodaría con esa frase, pero él en ese tiempo ha visto como se desenvuelve el taciturno hombre y ha aprendido a leer entre líneas.

—Rin no es una simple amiga, es mi mejor amiga y ya te dije que te considero mi amigo igual, aunque tú no quieras— Dice inflando pecho, después parece meditar lo que acaba de decir— Sonó medio gay ¿verdad? No te pases rollos conmigo, me gustan las chicas bien curvilíneas.

Sesshoumaru sólo niega con la cabeza al chiste de su "amigo" además recuerda de que Kanna no es precisamente "curvilínea" es más bien delgada, sin mucho pecho ni cadera, pero de todos modos armoniosa en su anatomía. Mira al joven que aún lo mira burlonamente, el entrecierra los ojos aguantándose las de golpearlo, cuando cae en cuenta de algo.

—Tú y Rin nunca…— No termina la oración pero sabe que el otro lo entiende.

—Te habías demorado en preguntar— Comenta el castaño con una sonrisa tranquila— No, no puedo ver a Rin de esa manera ¿Sabes? Para mi Rin es mi amiga con pene.

Se forma un silencio entre ambos donde Sesshoumaru lo mira con una ceja alzada y Kohaku no aguantando ríe a carcajadas.

—¡Hubieras visto tu cara!— Sigue riendo hasta que se calma— Ya, mira, para mi tratar de ver de "esa forma" a Rin es como tratar de hacerlo con mi hermana, es un cariño muy parecido el que le tengo, para mi Rin tiene el mismo lugar que Sango y sé que para Rin yo soy igual, tengo el mismo lugar que Shiori, que más que su sobrina es como su hermana pequeña.

—Cariño de hermanos— Por un momento se pregunta si con Inuyasha hubieran tenido esa clase de relación si las cosas se hubieran dado de distinto modo.

—En mi vida le he conocido cuatro novios a Rin, incluyéndote y todos me han preguntado lo mismo— Comenta risueño el pecoso. Aquello incomoda a Sesshoumaru un poco pero no dice nada.

Kohaku ha vivido casi toda su vida en una zona rural de Hokkaido, en una familia numerosa, muchos tíos y muchos primos, siempre se sentía algo agobiado por eso, al vivir todos muy cerca sentía que no tenía un espacio propio, Sango, su hermana mayor, era la única que en cierto modo lo entendía, con algo de esfuerzo y trabajando después de clases le regaló su primera computadora, una de segunda mano pero en buenas condiciones, así Kohaku comenzó a interesarse en la informática destacando en el tema, él siempre fue de buenas calificaciones, a pesar de su postura relajada y dar la impresión de que no le importaba mucho fue un buen alumno que sacó las mejores calificaciones de su clase, por lo mismo al terminar la preparatoria consiguió una beca para la Todai, pero el haber vivido en una zona rural toda su vida le trajeron varios problemas al llegar a la gran ciudad, pero gracias a su carisma y buen sentido del humor se hizo amigo de las únicas tres chicas "lindas" dentro de su grado en la universidad, ganándose el envidia de sus compañeros hombres, de primera se llevó bien con Rin, congeniando y siendo "adoptado" por ella como si un hermanito menor se tratara, de allí el gran cariño que le tiene, pero en secreto quien siempre se llevó sus afectos fue Kanna, por la personalidad tan reservada de esta y por su propia timidez por años ocultó lo que sentía por ella, sólo Rin y Souten lo sabían y lo incitaron a que se confesara, al final resultaba que era correspondido.

—No sé tú, pero me dio hambre— Comenta el castaño robando algo de comida del plato que está sobre la mesita de café, Sesshoumaru nuevamente niega con la cabeza— Oye ¿Y al final que pasó con lo del secuestro de Kagome? Al final ni me enteré.

Sesshoumaru le cuenta agrandes rasgos lo que ha sucedido en todo ese tiempo, no le dice mucho en realidad sólo una idea general, Kohaku se queda mirándolo un rato como si meditara.

—¿Sabes? Sé quien puede ayudarte— Comenta Kohaku, Sesshoumaru lo mira esperando a que hable— Jinenji.

—¿Jinenji?— Repite extrañado.

—Él no pertenece a los de Anoymous por que le da flojera, es el que menos llama la atención, pero es el más hábil de todos.

Después de eso conversan cosas casi sin sentido, más bien Kohaku habla y Sesshoumaru escucha, cuando ya es casi las diez de la noche Kohaku decide retirarse. Una vez que ha quedado solo Sesshoumaru llama a Rin pero no contesta, viendo la hora piensa que está en clases seguramente y tiene el celular en silencio, sin tener que hacer se acuesta a dormir.

A eso de la una de la mañana escucha el teléfono sonar, somnoliento mira la pantalla que le lastima los ojos, al ver el nombre de Rin se sienta en su cama.

—Rin…

—¡Hola! ¿Me llamaste?— Pregunta ella.

—Sí, no era nada importante en realidad, sólo…— Realmente no sabe por que la había llamado, simplemente lo hizo, casi como si fuese una costumbre ya. Siente la risa de Rin al otro lado de la línea.

—Eres tan lindo cuando no te lo propones— Comenta ella aún riendo.

—Supongo que me lo tomaré como un cumplido— Dice algo molesto al quedar tan en evidencia.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— Vuelve a reír.

—Hoy estuvo Kohaku en mi casa— Comenta para cambiar de tema.

—¡Así que estaba contigo! Le mentiste a Hakudoshi, eres malo— Contesta sorprendida.

—¿Sabes lo que pasó?— Pregunta no tan extrañado, al fin y al cabo son los amigos de ella.

—Sí, me llamó Souten y me lo comentó, dijo que estuvieron buscándolo toda la tarde, incluso que te habían llamado— Relata entusiasta— No te preocupes, el secreto está guardado conmigo.

—Simplemente no quería que llegaran a mi casa a hacer un escándalo.

—Sí, sí, como digas— Ríe Rin— ¿Pero sabes si se arreglaron o no?

—No tengo idea, de todos modos Kohaku se fue bien tarde de aquí.

—Ya veo, espero que sí— Contesta como pensativa— ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿No has arreglado eso de Kurayami?— Pregunta por primera vez desde que se ha ido.

—No, todavía tengo eso sobre mi cuello— Recuerda que le quedan una semana— pero no debes preocuparte.

—¡Claro que me preocupo! No quiero que te pase nada— Aclara ella— No puedo evitarlo.

—Nada sucederá— Recalca él— No hay nada por lo que temer.

—Haz estado hace meses con este problema y sé lo peligroso que es ese tipo, no puedes decir que no pasará nada, no lo sabes— Reclama Afligida— No me puedes pedir que no tema.

—Rin— La nombra como una advertencia.

—¿Crees que no le doy vueltas a ese asunto? La distancia me hace pensar mucho y me de cuenta de cosas, yo sé que a ti también te afecta.

—No mezcles las cosas, además estás más segura allá— No quiere pensar en la amenaza que le dio Naraku en el aeropuerto.

—¡No estoy mezclando nada!— Refuta la pelinegra.

—Claro que sí, mi preocupación por terminar el problema de Kurayami y mi preocupación por el hecho de que estés lejos no tienen nada que ver— Rebate tozudo.

—¡Claro que sí tienen que ver! Las preocupaciones se acumulan y eso genera estrés y eso me preocupa a mi, por que quiero que estés bien.

—Hay cosas que no se mezclan y te estás yendo por las ramas.

—Sesshoumaru, eres una mezcla de ario y asiático ¡tu argumento es inválido!

—Te estás yendo por las ramas— Repite con tono aburrido.

—¡Argh! ¡Ya! Eres imposible, no peleo más contigo.

—El pensamiento es recíproco— Comenta él con un ligero tono de humor.

—Eres muy malo conmigo cuando sí te lo propones — Dice con voz de niña mimada— Pero ya qué, así me saliste, mejor hablemos algo divertido.

—¿En qué estás pensando?— Pregunta escéptico.

—Mmm...— Hace como si meditara, luego ríe como si hubiera hecho una travesura— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado del sexo telefónico?

Si Sesshoumaru fuera capaz de reír a carcajadas lo habría hecho.

Kohaku estaba sentado en las escalera del edificio en el que vive, pensando como solucionar sus problemas, está tan absorto que no siente los pasos de la chica que está detrás de él hasta que siente la mano en su hombro sobresaltándolo, al voltearse se encuentra con Kanna.

—Perdón— Dice la albina al ver el asombro del chico.

—No, descuida— Contesta él rápidamente, le hace espacio y ella se sienta a su lado— ¿Estás bien?

Kanna sólo asiente con la cabeza. Un silencio pesado se hace entre los dos, ninguno sabe como comenzar la conversación, si bien Kohaku es más abierto no es bueno enfrentando problemas y Kanna, bueno, es Kanna.

—Sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacerte algo así— Dice Kohaku en un tono despacio, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible.

—Lo sé— Responde en el mismo tono bajando la vista.

—Entonces ¿por qué…?

—Yo no sé estas cosas— Lo interrumpe— Es la primera vez que intento esto de tener una relación con alguien, sabes que a mi me cuesta.

—Kanna— La toma de las manos— Te lo he dicho muchas veces, tú me gustas tal como eres y estoy dispuesto a ir a tu ritmo.

Kanna no sabe que es lo que le pasa, siente grandes ganas de llorar, se inclina hacia delante para que el flequillo tape sus ojos, pero Kohaku adivinando que es lo que le levanta su rostro y le da un beso en los labios, nada profundo, un simple roce, Kanna sonríe tímidamente.

Al medio día del día siguiente, Sesshoumaru está encerrado en su oficina con mucho trabajo, Jaken va de allá para acá llevando y trayendo varios documentos, en un momento se detiene a meditar un poco, aún le da vueltas por la cabeza la recomendación de Kohaku ¿En qué le podría ayudar Jinenji? Sin muchos rodeos lo llama.

—¿Diga?— Escucha que le contesta, nota que está extrañado.

—Jinenji, habla Sesshoumaru.

—Así noto ¿necesitas algo?— Pregunta desconfiado. Sin mucho remedio Sesshoumaru le cuenta lo que necesita, no le habla del problema en sí, sino que más bien sobre el collar y la necesidad de comprobar si realmente se encuentra en el banco alemán.

—¿Y por qué quieres mi ayuda?— Duda extrañado, no conoce mucho al novio de su amiga, de hecho él tiene la política de no meterse en las relaciones de sus amigos, así conserva mejor su amistad, pero cuando conoció a Sesshoumaru no le dio buena espina, con el tiempo se autoconveció de que era buena persona, sobretodo al ver la preocupación que demuestra para con Rin.

—Comprendo si no quieres verte involucrado, eres un tipo sensato— Dice Sesshoumaru— Sólo necesito la certeza que el collar se encuentra en Alemania y mis contactos no son suficientes.

—Eso lo entendí, pero lo que no sé por qué— Aclara.

—Mis motivos me los reservo, si necesitas alguna clase de remuneración puedo ofrecértela— Habla lo más "negociante" posible.

—¿Esto afecta a Rin?— Interroga directo, Sesshoumaru se extraña de la pregunta.

—Sí la afecta— Es sincero— ¿Recuerdas el secuestro? Esto está directamente relacionado.

—Creo entender por donde va la cosa— Reflexiona en voz alta Jinenji— Bien, te ayudaré, dame hasta mañana.

—Bien— Y sin más cuelga. Una vez más se enfrasca en su trabajo.

Ya a las diez de la noche se encuentra en su apartamento, sentado en el sillón mientras Ah y Un le tironean de las mangas para jugar, él habla por teléfono con Rin.

—¡Me tiene aburrida! No para de molestarme, desde ese día que contestó mi teléfono parece que tomó la determinación de hacerme la vida imposible, insiste en decir que hay algo entre nosotros y yo le he dejado más que claro que no me interesa— Expresa su malestar hacia uno de sus compañeros de clases— No sé que le pasa, parece que lo rechacen es algo novedoso en él, ojala estuvieras aquí para que le dieras una buena paliza y…

—Eres lo suficientemente astuta como para que un santo varón no te engañe para meter el diablo en el infierno— La detiene en su parloteo.

—¿Qué?— Rin parpadea confundida.

—Quiero decir que ese tipo es bien claro en lo que quiere, pero confío en que no te dejarás engañar—Explica sin complicaciones, claro que si ese tipo pasa a más está seguro que tomará el primer avión a Estados Unidos para darle la golpiza de su vida— Seguramente es de ese tipo de personas que tienen el ego tan grande que no comprenden que una persona no orbite alrededor de él.

—Creo que tienes razón— Concuerda con voz cansada— Gracias por escucharme, realmente necesitaba desahogarme.

—Sé que últimamente has estado algo estresada…— Cierta preocupación se escucha en su voz.

—Más que estrés es… no sé, últimamente me he sentido nostálgica.

—Es natural— Concuerda— Cuando dejé Alemania me pasó mucho.

Rin se sorprende un poco que dijera eso, hasta ahora nunca él había hablado sobre Alemania, todo lo que ella sabe es por medio de Jarvinia.

—Me imagino que fue difícil, tú te fuiste para no volver…— No sabe si está caminando en tierra segura.

—Es verdad, aún extraño algunas cosas— Responde no pensándolo.

—Entonces me debes un viaje a Alemania— Declara ella con entusiasmo. Sesshoumaru niega con la cabeza al saber cuales son las intenciones de la chica.

—Bien, supongo que nuestras vacaciones de un mes incomunicados tendrá que ser en Alemania, eso sí, no te aseguro que mi madre no intervenga en algún momento.

—Yo me las apaño— Ríe ella— Entonces está decidido.

—Me parece bien.

—Cambiando de tema, me llamó Jinenji y me contó que le pediste ayuda.

—Creí que era una persona más discreta— Dice Sesshoumaru sin gustarle mucho que él le contara a Rin.

—Y lo es, me dijo que me contaba por que dijo que yo estoy relacionada, aunque no me quiso decir en que— Expone con un puchero de lo más adorable, de haberlo visto Sesshoumaru se lo hubiera "comido"

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte— Responde— Si te deja tranquila, tiene que ver con la investigación, dependiendo de lo que me entregue tu amigo, yo podré terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

—¡Eso es genial!— Se alegra, pero después parece reflexionar— Cuando todo esto acabe ¿Qué sucederá?

—No te entiendo, se supone que iré por ti— Responde algo confundido.

—No me refiero a eso, sino que pasará contigo.

—No te entiendo.

—Quiero decir ¿Qué harás después de que termines con esto? ¿seguirás trabajando en esa oficina sin más?— Inquiere Rin con un claro mensaje ¿Seguir como si nada? ¿Cómo si todo aquello no fuese nada más que un entre paréntesis en su vida?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?— Contrapregunta aún desubicado.

—No se trata de lo que "yo" quiera, sino de lo que "tú" quieras ¿No te das cuenta?— Trata de hacerle ver su punto de vista— ¿En verdad te ves toda la vida revisando contratos, presupuestos y esas cosas? Aunque asciendas en rango dentro de la financiera, cosa que no dudo, igualmente esa rutina no me la puedo imaginar para ti.

—Soy un Arakami— Contesta entendiendo su punto.

—No, eres Sesshoumaru, antes de ser Arakami eres Sesshoumaru— Expone intentando que la entienda— ¿No ves lo que ha significado toda este asunto de Kurayami? Te gusta investigar, eso es lo que realmente te mueve.

—Rin, no me veo como un detective ni…

—No es la única forma, incluso sin dejar de lado todo lo que sabes de economía, eres joven, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para por fin hacer lo que realmente te gusta— Explica con énfasis— Realmente no te imagino toda tu vida en una oficina de ocho de la mañana a seis de la tarde con un trabajo totalmente mecánico. Sé que lo que voy a decir no te agradará mucho, pero creo que al comienzo sólo querías demostrarle a tu padre que puedes ir mucho más lejos que sus expectativas, pero con el tiempo esto te ha gustado, te ha entusiasmado al punto que no has abandonado en meses y te las has jugado con todo sin medir riesgos, yo creo que ya abandonaste tu obsesión con tu padre, esto se trata de ti, de tu propio interés.

—Rin…— No sabe que contestarle realmente.

—Piénsalo, por favor, piensa en realidad por que estás haciendo todo esto.

El tema lo dejan hasta allí y hablan un rato más de trivialidades casi sin importancia, pero lo que Rin no sabe es que ha dejado a Sesshoumaru pensando con todo lo que le ha dicho, desde una perspectiva mucho más amplia de lo que puede imaginar.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

Se suponía que este sería el capítulo final y la resolución de todo, pero ya llevaba unas 70 páginas de Word ¡y no terminaba! y ya la demora era ofensiva, así que opté por lo sano y dividirlo en dos, lo bueno es que el que va a ser el capítulo final le falta poquito— Este al cortarlo quedó con 44 páginas— y el epílogo está listo, así que la subida de esos dos será en poco tiempo (dentro de lo que en Ako Nomura puede considerarse poco tiempo xD)

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la expresión "Animation is concentration"? no creo aunque es popular entre los estudiantes de animación digital o similares, pero esa frase se ha convertido en mi consigna, entiendan por que me demoro tanto por favor. Además hace un par de meses se murió mi Kindle y allí tenía todo con respecto al fanfic D: (solía hacer anotaciones de ideas allí)

* * *

Ñoñerías varias: (me da curiosidad saber si alguien lee realmente estas cosas)

"Hay algunos cambios desde que llegaste a mi vida. Ahora sé lo que es sentirse parte de una pareja, cuidar de alguien que cuida de mí. Es la primera vez que tengo esos sentimientos... Y odio tener esos sentimientos" adaptación para el contexto del diálogo "He notado la llegada de algunos cambios desde que llegaste a mi vida. He recordado cómo era sentirse parte de una pareja. Cuidar de alguien que cuida de mí. Es la primera vez en mi memoria reciente que tengo esos sentimientos... ¡Y odio tener esos sentimientos!" en No Man's Land (1999) de Batman de en dónde el Joker se refiere a su relación con Harley Quinn.

Deep Web: La web profunda o invisible son los contenidos que no son accesibles a través de los motores de búsqueda convencionales como Google o Yahoo. Son páginas protegidas por contraseña o en formatos indexables, también entran aquí grandes bases de datos. No poseen la estructura de página web que todos conocemos por lo que no son accesibles a través de navegadores convencionales (Firefox, Chrome, Safari, etc.) dada la dificultad de acceder a la deep web hay una gran maza de contenido ilegal también y algunos dicen que representa cerca del 96% de la información que hay en Internet.

Anoymous: Grupo que nació en la red, en la página "4chan" su actuar está vinculado a manifestaciones a favor de la libertad de expresión, la independencia de la Internet y en contra de varias organizaciones, no se tiene claro si hay una organización detrás de ellos, por lo menos no parece haberla y se toma como acciones de grupos o personas individuales tomando el nombre para respaldar su actuar al tener un mismo ideal, se destacan por sus ataques "hackers" (aunque en realidad la gran mayoría no son hackers) y las imágenes que de manera anónima— como dice su nombre— que circulan por la red. La máscara del personaje V, del cómic V for vendetta se ha transformado en un símbolo de ellos.

"Eres lo suficientemente astuta como para que un santo varón no te engañe para meter el diablo en el infierno" referencia a uno de los cien cuentos del libro "El Decamerón" (1351) escrito por Giovanni Boccaccio.

* * *

Reviews:

Black Yue RD: ¡Muchas gracias! A decir verdad creo que en este capítulo quedó más claro por qué ayudaba a su ex, espero que se entendiera y espero también que no estés muy enojada conmigo por no publicar antes.

KaItOsCaRLEt PF: ¡A poco nunca lo pensaste! ¡sí parece elfo! Fue una de las primeras cosas que pensé cuando lo vi por primera vez en el anime.

Shu-mey-07: supercontrarrequetemegahiper gracias, como vez ya llegamos casi al final T_T creo que me pondré emo, le tengo cariño a este fanfic.

Guest: A decir verdad no estaba segura de poner esa frase y perdona pero ¡lemon no escribo nunca más en mi vida! Si quieres leer uno ve a mi perfil y busca "Nintendo Wii" es un lemon que escribí derivado de este fanfic.

sasuhidan: ¡Muchas gracias! Creo que hubo una chica que le dio un final a ese fanfic y en realidad me complicaría mucho el tomar la historia de otra persona, cada uno tiene una forma distinta de escribir y no creo ser capaz de imitar la forma de la autora original de "Lo que fuimos nosotros"

black urora: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me entusiasma tu entusiasmo :D y esta vez demoré mucho más, perdóname U_U ¡Pero la animación consume mi vida ahora!

arual17: Gracias arual, sí mi salud no ha hecho más que mejorar :D aunque mis nervios no, siempre he sido un manojo de nervios, bueno, ahora ya se sabe todo ¿no? Espero que lo leas y que mi demora no te hiciera desistir T_T

nodoka-chan: ¡Perdóname por favor! Sé que demoro una eternidad, pero vedle el lado bueno ¡este capítulo es supercontrarrequetemegahiper largo! ¡Y no me hagas sushi, de seguro mi sabor es malo!

Fumiis Braginski: Eh… bueno, yo creo que tengo los reviews que merezco, o sea, siempre demoro y soy poco constante, además pocos, pocos no son. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo te gustara.

may chan kuchiki: Me alegra que los encuentres divertidos, muchas gracias.

Cinica: Siempre me ha llamado la atención tu nick. No te preocupes, se entendió perfectamente lo que escribiste, a mi me gusta escribir sobre Jarvinia (Irasue para la mayoría) es un personaje que a pesar de que salió muy poco a Rumiko le salió genial, Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo te gustara, además de ser algo largo :D

Lau: ¡Gracias Lau! Me halaga saber que te guste tanto, y sí, esa era la intención de esa escena, sin decir sus pensamientos tratar de reflejar su incertidumbre, me alegra saber que se entendió.

Franela: ¡Felicitaciones, sí fuste el reviews 100! :D muchas gracias, sí, esa es la idea, que sea tierno sólo con ella, o sea, sacarlo del papel tanto tampoco, no lo quiero transformar en un romántico empedernido, espero no haberlo hecho en este capítulo, Kagura no la cagó tanto tampoco, si lo piensas ella prácticamente no tuvo la culpa directamente de la discusión. Y sí me reí con el chiste de Kaede xD

Aylin: ¡Muchas gracias! Sobretodo con tu constancia, me alegra saber que te gusta este fanfic, yo le tengo cariño por lo menos. Tengo que ver algo con lo audiovisual, así que en cierto modo eso refleja en el modo escribir, eso creo. Yo siempre he pensado que independientemente de la naturaleza de los sentimientos que quieran darle a Sesshoumaru, él nunca será capaz de dañar a Rin concientemente. Espero que este capítulo casi final te gustara.

Nagisa-chan: Es un fanfic largo, así que espero que después de leerlo de corrido hayas dormido un poco y una ducha, eso siempre hace bien xD. ¡Muchas gracias! Perdóname por la demora, pero tenía mucho, mucho que hacer, espero que este capítulo te guste y sí, si uno lo piensa bien y se pone en la situación de Sesshoumaru hay que darle crédito, debe ser difícil, pero por el bien de ella debe dejarla ir.

Shiro-chan: ¡Gracias, me alegra que lo encuentres genial!

Lau Cullen Swan: Me alegra que te gustara, muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo te gustara también.

Maria: Me alegra que te gustara y feliz año para ti también.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que le venga en gana por favor dejar un review, los estaré esperando.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


	12. Cruzando la puerta del frente

_Creo que tendrán que leer el anterior para no perderse a no ser que tengan una memoria increíble…_

Capítulo 12: Cruzando la puerta del frente.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshoumaru continúa con su rutina de siempre y más ahora que con la partida de Inutaisho han caído sobre sus hombros algunas responsabilidades que antes no tenía, ahora mismo se encuentra en una reunión con algunos accionistas inconformes, ha estado en eso desde que llegó y ahora es casi mediodía.

Jaken fuera de la sala de juntas prepara algo de café para los presentes, por lo bajo se queja de su condición de sirviente más que de secretario del que él está convencido será el próximo presidente de la empresa. Así lo encuentra Jinenji al acercársele.

—Oye— Llama el chico al verlo tan ensimismado en maldecir— Me dijeron que tu jefe está aquí.

Jaken lo observa con desconfianza, pero después parece reconocerlo.

—¿Eres uno de los amigos de la mocosa, no es así?— Inquiere la misma actitud aunque no espera respuesta— De todos modos, el joven Sesshoumaru se encuentra en una reunión importante, no puede hacer nada por ti en estos momentos.

—Bueno, supongo que tú eres de confianza— Contesta no muy seguro de lo que va a hacer— ¿Puedes entregarle esto? si le dices que es de parte de Jinenji él entenderá.

Jaken mira la mano extendida del joven y toma el pendrive con cuidado, como si temiera que saliera algo de allí, luego mira al joven una vez más y le asiente con la cabeza dejando en claro que él lo entregará sin falta, cuando se va a dar la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo Jinenji lo detiene.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta— Expone el joven, Jaken sólo lo mira aún más desubicado— Tú confías en él ¿verdad? Sabes que él cuidará de Rin.

Ok, esto sí que es raro, piensa Jaken, él siempre ha intentado no meterse en la vida privada de su jefe, aunque muchas veces ha querido intervenir en muchas cosas que ha visto y oído, pero se supone que no es de su incumbencia, pero este chiquillo no parece pensar igual, además no tiene del todo claro cuales son sus intenciones al decir aquello.

—Mi jefe es un hombre responsable, no sé cómo puedes dudar del compromiso que ha tomado con esa mocosa— Contesta dándose aires de grandeza.

—Lo digo por que...— Jinenji se detiene un momento para evaluar lo que va a decir— Rin tiene un corazón transparente y pocas personas pueden irradiar la alegría como lo hace ella.

—Qué cosas dices— Jaken lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—No me malinterpretes— Lo acusa Jinenji— Sólo, quiero decir, que me preocupa.

—No lo tienes por qué hacer— Dice Jaken con firmeza— La mocosa está bien.

Jinenji sonríe levemente, sí, no es que las palabras de Jaken le den confianza, pero él mismo también sabe que todo saldrá bien. Con su amabilidad acostumbrada se despide del secretario y mira hacia la puerta donde sabe que Sesshoumaru está y en silencio le pide que cumpla con todo lo que ha prometido.

La madre de Jinenji conoció al padre de éste siendo una mujer mayor, pero que por circunstancias de la vida se encontraba sola, él le brindó el cariño y supuesta comprensión que esa mujer necesitaba, pero apenas supo que ella estaba embarazada la abandonó sin más, a pesar de aquello ella lo recuerda como su único gran amor. Sacó a su hijo adelante sola, habiendo sido madre tan mayor muchas cosas se le dificultaron a parte de ser madre soltera, en cuanto a Jinenji siempre fue un chico tímido y de amables palabras, pero muchos se aprovecharon de su carácter temeroso sobretodo en la época de la escuela, en la preparatoria más o menos aprendió a defenderse, pero aún así tuvo cierto aislamiento, lo que generó que encontrara su escape en la computación, el tema de su padre es tabú para él, le odia por lo que le hizo a su madre. Cuando entró a la universidad hablaba de vez en cuando con Hakudoshi, hasta que un año después entraron Kanna y el resto a la universidad y lo incluyeron en el grupo. Hoy en día mantiene a su madre ya jubilada y trata de darle las comodidades que por tantos años no tuvo.

Cerca de una hora después la reunión acaba, Jaken al ver salir a su jefe le entrega el pendrive que Jinenji le confió, una vez en la oficina Sesshoumaru lo revisa en su laptop, sonríe imperceptiblemente, allí está su confirmación, el collar se encuentra en el banco de Alemania, pero no al nombre de Inutaisho ni de Hitomiko, sino que de Kaede Kodoku, por el relato de Hitomiko sabe que ella es su amiga, pero no se ha imaginado que se encuentra metida en esto también, aquella señora no le agrada mucho, sabe que no es una mala persona, al contrario, se pasa de buena, pero lamentablemente Inutaisho le ha envenenado la mente respecto a su persona, sabe que por lo mismo le ha ofrecido el postgrado a Rin, tendrá que hablar seriamente con esa señora.

A la hora de la salida se dirige al metro y cerca de una hora y media después llega a una zona residencial de Tokio, busca la dirección que sabe donde vive Kaede junto a su hija, al llegar ve que se trata de una casa de dos plantas bastante amplia, toca el timbre, una sirvienta le contesta y después de anunciarse escucha la voz de Kaede.

—Joven Arakami, que sorpresa— Escucha la voz de la mujer mayor desde el otro lado del citófono— ¿A qué se debe su inesperada visita?

—Señora Kodoku, necesito hablar con usted un asunto delicado— Trata de ser lo más amable posible, claro, dentro de lo posible para él. La señora parece reflexionar un momento.

—Claro, abro en un momento— Contesta al fin. La puerta de la reja se abre con un sistema eléctrico, al entrar Sesshoumaru ve a la señora sentada en una sala de estar bastante acogedora, le recuerda las casas típicas que salen en las películas inglesas, tiene un aire muy europeo el lugar, ella le indica que se puede sentar y él lo hace frente a ella.

—Sé que usted tiene en su cuenta en Alemania la joya por la cual Kurayami hostiga a mi familia— Va directo al grano, ve como ella abre desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?— Pregunta desubicada.

—Eso no importa, supongo que usted está al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, quisiera darle fin a todo esto lo más pronto posible.

—Pero… Inutaisho— Comienza a decir no muy segura.

—Sabe muy bien que mi padre no coopera conmigo, pero lamentablemente este asunto se le fue de las manos y yo me hago responsable de lo que se avecina— Responde tratando de no perder la compostura.

—Muchacho, no puedo hacer nada por ti, Inutaisho me advirtió que no dijera nada, si él se entera…

—Él sabe que yo estoy detrás de esto, él puede perfectamente imaginar cómo es que yo llegué a enterarme de que usted tiene en su poder la joya— Espeta con énfasis. Un silencio se forma entre ambos, Sesshoumaru aprieta los puños— ¿Y bien?

—No sé que responderte— La señora trata de no mirarlo directamente, el joven es lo suficientemente intimidante como para sentirse insegura, más con todo lo que su amigo le ha contado sobre él, no sabe que hacer, Inutaisho no le dio muchos detalles, pero sí una gran responsabilidad.

—Sesshoumaru— Escuchan una voz cerca de ellos, al levantar la vista se encuentran con Kikyo parada en el umbral de la puerta, se acerca rápidamente hasta su madre esperando que él hombre no reaccione mal, nunca ha sabido qué pensar sobre el hermano mayor de Inuyasha— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solicito la ayuda de tu madre en un asunto que nos compete, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte— Contesta él al ver la dura mirada de la pelinegra. Ella mira a su madre y ella asiente, Kikyo sale de la sala sin la seguridad de que sea correcto.

—Si soy sincera contigo, no me das confianza— Dice Kaede después de la interrupción de su hija— He escuchado muchas cosas de ti.

—Ya lo sé— Aclara él— Pero esto va mucho más allá de lo que usted pueda pensar de mí.

Mientras Kikyo saca su celular y llama a Inuyasha, cree que es correcto que el hermano menor sepa lo que ocurre con el hermano mayor.

—¿Kikyo?— Escucha que le responde extrañado el joven.

—Inuyasha, necesito decirte algo importante— Se apresura a decir.

—Eh… estos no son buenos momentos— Se sonroja, siente a su novia besando su cuello, él la sujeta de la cintura rogándole silenciosamente que se detenga.

—No me interesa lo que estés haciendo— Lo reprende adivinando lo que pasa, ella no es tonta— Tu hermano está aquí.

—¿Sesshoumaru?— Se sienta mejor, Kagome lo mira preocupada al escuchar el nombre de su cuñado— ¿Por qué estás con él?

—No estoy con él, vino a hablar con mi madre, creo que se enteró de algo, por lo que escucho mi madre tiene algo en su poder que él quiere— Contesta casi susurrando para que no la descubran, escucha la conversación de su madre y de Sesshoumaru a hurtadillas, siguen hablando de cómo él se involucró en la venganza de Naraku, además de lo comentado por Hitomiko—No estoy segura, pero por lo que escucho tiene que ver con Naraku.

—Voy para allá, cualquier cosa que ocurra me lo comunicas— Dice él levantándose de donde está sentado, con una rápida despedida corta la llamada, le explica a Kagome lo que ocurre y ella le contesta que lo esperará, que prefiere no involucrarse esta vez. Inuyasha sin cuestionarlo acepta y se va, aunque la duda le queda, más que nada por lo "metiche" que puede resultar su novia.

Mientras Sesshoumaru decide darle algunos detalles de su investigación a la señora Kaede, pero esta aún no está convencida, no puede evitar desconfiar del joven, ha escuchado tantas cosas negativas de él que no puede evitar desconfiar de sus intenciones.

—Es mejor que te retires muchacho, no puedo ayudarte, estás perdiendo el tiempo— Dice ella ya cansada de aquella conversación.

Sesshoumaru aprieta los puños, está por contestarle pero lo distrae el escuchar que alguien entra a la sala, se sorprende ver a su medio hermano entrar sin siquiera pedir permiso.

—Disculpen la interrupción, pero esta conversación también me compete— Explica al sentarse junto a la señora Kaede.

Sesshoumaru lo sigue con la mirada, pero no dice nada.

—Inuyasha, querido, no entiendo qué quieres decir— Expresa amablemente la mujer mayor sonriéndole. Sesshoumaru observa el cambio radical de la señora, supone el cariño que le tiene.

—Mi hermano y yo estamos trabajando en este caso por mucho tiempo— Relata sonriéndole socarronamente a su hermano— Ambos necesitamos darle fin a esto.

—No me digas que también estás metido en esto— Exclama contrariada, le da una mirada rápida a Sesshoumaru quien está tan quieto que parece una estatua.

—Usted sabe lo que sucedió con Kikyo y Kagome, no puedo perdonar a Naraku por eso— Dice con convicción el menor de los Arakami, sabe que si toca la fibra sensible de ella logrará lo que quiera, el nombrar a su hija y a la muchacha que le ha tomado tanto cariño en este último tiempo es su as bajo la manga. No le fue difícil suponer lo que quiere su hermano, lo conoce, tiene que ser muy importante como para que Sesshoumaru se digne a pedir algo a alguien, más si este alguien es la responsable directa de la partida de Rin, así que sólo puede ser algo relacionado con el asunto de Naraku y por consiguiente de la joya de la controversia.

—Eso lo comprendo, pero lo que me pide este joven no es algo que pueda hacer— Contesta afligida. Inuyasha retiene el aire un momento, ruega internamente que su hermano no le arranque la cabeza con lo que va a decir.

—Yo sé que es difícil para usted, pero lo que nosotros tratamos de hacer es proteger lo que estimamos, piénselo, sabe que mi hermano no es una persona que pida ayuda, más bien es antisocial, pero aquí está, todo para proteger lo que estima, a Rin— El menor pasa saliva al sentir la mirada asesina de Sesshoumaru sentado frente a él. Por su parte Kaede lo mira entre intrigada y sorprendida— ¿No lo sabía? Sesshoumaru se involucró en esto por que Naraku también raptó a Rin en una oportunidad, él lo hace por las mismas razones que yo.

Inuyasha es consciente que ha maquillado un poco la realidad, sabe las razones iniciales de Sesshoumaru para involucrarse en esto, pero el mayor no puede negar que ella es importante también, tanto que Inuyasha siendo Inuyasha se ha dado cuenta.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru está dividido, por una parte quiere levantarse y repetir la paliza que le dio a su hermano en su oficina— sabiendo que perdería toda oportunidad de que Kaede coopere— o apoyar a Inuyasha y colgarse de sus palabras aunque eso le revuelva el estómago, al final decide un punto muerto: No hacer ni decir nada.

Kaede pasa su mirada de un Arakami a otro, aquello la toma por sorpresa, al parecer su amigo Inutaisho olvidó comentárselo, además el hecho que Inuyasha— aquel muchacho que siempre fue un gran amigo de su hija y que ella misma le tiene gran afecto— esté involucrado la pone entre la espada y la pared, si bien puede creer cualquier "maldad" por parte de Sesshoumaru que le puedan contar, es todo lo contrario con Inuyasha, a él lo ha visto desde que era muy pequeño y sabe que es de noble corazón a pesar de las formas rudas que tiene, a primera vista él parece alguien muy duro, pero ella puede ver los buenos sentimientos en sus ojos. Y que venga ahora él asegurando que las intenciones de Sesshoumaru son nobles la dejan en una posición difícil, quisiera poder discutirlo directamente con Inutaisho pero es imposible en estos momentos y es un tema demasiado delicado como para tratarlo por teléfono o por e-mail.

—¿Qué pasaría si yo les entrego lo que me piden?— Pide saber Kaede después de un corto silencio.

—Ya se lo dije, señora, el fin de esta situación— Espeta Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha le hace un gesto de que se quede callado.

—Lo que quiere decir mi hermano es que si al fin podemos tener todo para encarcelar a Naraku al fin podremos respirar tranquilos, no tendremos a ese secuestrador detrás nuestro nunca más, usted también podrá estar tranquila, ese tipo ha estado detrás de Kikyo por mucho tiempo también— Comenta Inuyasha con énfasis.

—¿Y cómo podría un collar ser la clave para encarcelar a Kurayami?— Pregunta realmente dudosa.

—Un anzuelo— Contesta Sesshoumaru de pronto, ambos lo miran sin comprender lo que quiere decir— Naraku basa todo esta parafernalia en el robo del collar, pero eso mismo será lo que lo hará fallar.

Tanto Inuyasha como la señora Kaede quedan igual de dudosos, pero supusieron que él tiene un plan. Inuyasha mira a la mujer mayor tratando de demostrar que está al tanto del plan y que puede confiar, aunque no sea cierto. Kaede suspira, en el fondo sabe que puede ser un error, pero ella siempre vio con preocupación la amistad de Kikyo con Naraku, más ella siempre le aseguró que él no le haría nada, pero cuando Inutaisho le explicó el gran problema que tiene con Kurayami no dudó en ayudarlo, principalmente para proteger a su hija.

—Esta bien, ustedes serán los responsables de aquí en adelante — Concede la mujer mayor.

Kikyo escucha todo desde el otro lado de la puerta, no sabía que su madre estuviera tan metida en aquel asunto. Si bien ella siempre confió en que Naraku no le haría ningún daño por la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, cuando vio el secuestro de Rin ya no estaba tan segura, poco a poco se fue distanciando del turbio muchacho hasta que dejó de tener noticias de él, todo hasta el secuestro de Kagome y la exigencia de que ella fuese la paga para su liberación, más lo hizo para ver hasta que punto Naraku era capaz de llegar con eso, no sabe si es por querer ver que el simpático chico que era su amigo durante su preadolescencia aún habita en Naraku o por alguna clase de impulso temerario del momento.

Kaede y los hermanos Arakami acuerdan los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante. En resumidas cuentas Kaede le dará un poder notarial a un abogado de confianza para que pueda retirar el collar del banco junto con Sesshoumaru, él viajaría dentro de tres días y sólo se quedaría lo necesario para retirar la pieza y regresaría, Inuyasha ha insistido en acompañarlo por cualquier cosa, pero Sesshoumaru refuta que es mejor que se quede e intente ubicar a Naraku, que sea una especie de distracción, no dudan de que él tiene los medios como para enterarse del viaje, Inuyasha se encargará de que no sea así.

Después de las diez de la noche los hermanos salen de la casa de las Kodoku, Inuyasha camina con su acostumbrado exceso de confianza, mira a Sesshoumaru de forma burlona.

—Dilo— Exige con una sonrisa socarrona. Sesshoumaru lo mira de reojo, pero no dice nada, se limita a volver a mirar al frente y caminar al metro. Inuyasha ríe sonoramente— Vamos, di: "gracias, Inuyasha, sin tu valiosa ayuda no lo hubiera logrado"

—Púdrete— Escupe la palabra entre diente. Inuyasha ríe con más ganas y Sesshoumaru se plantea repetir la paliza que le dio en su oficina.

—No seas infantil y reconócelo, sin mí la señora Kaede no confiaría en ti ni en mil años— Dice jocoso, le encanta como la situación se dio vuelta, se regocija con su oportunidad de molestar a su medio hermano ¿para qué sirven los hermanos menores después de todo?

—Cuidado— Musita Sesshoumaru de pronto sin cambiar su expresión malhumorada y sin mirarlo.

—¿Eh? ¿ahora te preocupas por mí?— Pregunta con su porfía de molestar al mayor.

—Si lo arruinas no tendremos otra oportunidad— Espeta antes de adelantar el paso y perderse entre el mar de gente, Inuyasha lo mira algo perplejo.

Sesshoumaru apenas llega a su hogar ve los vuelos a Berlín, Alemania, dependiendo de los precios y el horario. Termina comprando su boleto para viajar a primera hora, después se comunica con su madre y con palabras raudas le comunica que estará por allá en pocos días.

Por su parte, Inuyasha llega a su casa donde lo espera Kagome, le explica lo que ha sucedido en el hogar de las Kodoku, por un par de horas intentan de dar con un plan para poder dar con Naraku y distraerlo, pero no llegan a mucho, al final deciden cenar y terminar los trabajos pendientes que tienen para la universidad.

Inutaisho mira la fachada de la facultad de la universidad tecnológica de Michigan algo contrariado. Cuando ha sabido que la joven aceptó la oferta de Kaede él se sintió tranquilo, una relación tan reciente no puede resistir una distancia tan grande, por lo menos en su opinión es así, pero la advertencia que le dio su ex mujer lo ha dejado pensando, además últimamente no reconoce a su propio hijo, si bien sabe que es un obstinado ahora mismo se ha transformado en una especie de perro sabueso, así que cuando le ha salido este viaje para cerrar un trato no pudo con la curiosidad de visitar a su "nuera" aunque no era su intención en un principio.

Camina dentro del campus tratando de visualizarla, cerca de una hora después la ve salir de un salón junto a un grupo de alumnos. Se acerca a paso firme.

—Señorita Mori— La llama. Cuando ella lo ve no puede evitar mostrar su sorpresa, apresurada se despide de sus compañeros de clase y una vez solos se digna a encararlo.

—Señor Arakami, hace mucho que no lo veía— Lo encara a la defensiva, desde que la señora Jarvinia le advirtió de las reales intenciones de él desconfía enormemente, no se explica como puede ser tan amable y por la espalda intentar separarla de Sesshoumaru.

—Quisiera intercambiar unas palabras contigo, te invito a tomar un café— Sugiere tranquilamente el hombre. A pesar de la cordial que suenan esas palabras Rin siente cierta tensión en ellas, piensa que ahora que sabe lo que él piensa de ella se da cuenta de pequeños detalles que antes pasaba por alto. Él mira a su alrededor como si se diera cuenta de algo— No sé si estoy interrumpiendo tus clases...

—No se preocupe, en estos momentos tengo una ventana de como dos horas— Se apresura a contestar— Conozco una buena cafetería cerca de aquí.

Quince minutos después se encuentran sentados uno frente al otro en un pequeño café a una cuadra de la universidad. Mira a su interlocutor mientras este hace su pedido, Rin no puede evitar pensar que Sesshoumaru se verá muy parecido a él cuando tenga su edad, trata de imaginarse a Sesshoumaru pasado los cincuenta y pico— la edad que le calcula a Inutaisho— y le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Bien, supongo que quieres saber el por qué de mi presencia aquí— Comienza Inutaisho después de que el mesero se retira. Rin se limita a asentir con la cabeza— Mira muchacha, es un tema complicado.

—La señora Abendroth me ha comentado cosas— Comenta ella con un tono tímido, no sabe si él se refiere a "ese" tema.

—¿Jarvinia?— La mira extrañado, no cree que su ex mujer fuese capaz de advertir a la joven, no es su estilo, lo esperaría más de Sesshoumaru que de ella.

—Sí, ella me comentó que...— Se detiene un momento a medir sus palabras, no quiere meter la pata y provocar otra desavenencia entre padre e hijo— ... Usted no está conforme con mi relación con Sesshoumaru.

—Ciertamente Jarvinia me ha ahorrado parte de esta incómoda conversación— Dice el hombre enmascarando su sorpresa de que efectivamente su ex esposa se preocupara por esta niña— Así que te pregunto qué dices al respecto.

—No hay mucho que yo pueda decir, más allá de lo desconcertante que me parece todo esto— Expresa con una seriedad que contrasta enormemente con su aspecto infantil— Además, por lo que sé, Sesshoumaru odia dar cuentas de sus acciones a usted.

—Es verdad, desde un principio, cuando supe de ti, le advertí de lo mala que era esta idea ¿y qué fue lo primero que hizo él? correr a ti— Comenta con un tono autoritario que a Rin le recuerda a Sesshoumaru cuando se dirige a cualquiera que lo irrite.

—Si quiere insinuar que él está conmigo por llevarle la contraria no creo que sea el caso— Rin trata de ser tan dura como siempre ha visto a su novio ser cuando se enfrenta a alguien, quiere demostrarle a Inutaisho que está segura de sus palabras— Nuestra relación no se basa en terceros.

Inutaisho sonríe levemente como si tuviera ganas de burlarse— Sé que eres una chica inteligente, por lo que sé que entenderás mi punto: no eres la indicada.

Rin abre los ojos desubicada, no esperaba una frase tan directa, desde hace un tiempo se ha fijado que el padre de Sesshoumaru siempre disfraza su proceder hasta que en un punto suelta la "bomba" por así decirlo, no esperaba un "no eres la indicada" tan de sopetón.

—¿Indicada?— Atina a repetir con su mejor cara de perplejidad.

—Sólo eres una niña, no estás preparada para el mundo que Sesshoumaru está inmerso, puede que no lo demuestre y viva de un modo moderado, pero él como un Arakami tiene una gran responsabilidad social— Vaticina con énfasis.

Rin cree comprender lo que quiere decir, a pesar de ser uno de los herederos de una financiera importante Sesshoumaru no es un típico "Rockefeller", si bien su apartamento es amplio no es lujoso, ni siquiera tiene un sirviente, él mismo se encarga del aseo y cocinar— aunque ella le cocinaba casi todos los días cuando estaban juntos— su auto no es costoso y más encima prefiere viajar en metro antes que manejar, si puede evita los lugares de reuniones como discos, clubes o restaurantes grandes y le importa un bledo las marcas de ropa o tecnología, por primera vez desde que lo conoce se pregunta cuánto dinero tiene en su cuenta bancaria, porque a pesar de ser heredero no tiene un gran puesto dentro de la financiera y no cree que Inutaisho haga diferencia y le pague diferente al resto de los empleados, nunca había caído en lo contradictorio de su estilo de vida y lo de "ser un Arakami"

_Después de todo parece que no depende tanto de su apellido como él cree._

—¿Le molesta que no sea de clase alta?— Pregunta sintiéndose como protagonista de telenovela llorona. Inutaisho ríe levemente.

—Eso es lo de menos, no me interesa tu origen, más bien tu carácter demasiado liviano— Aclara, pero en ese momento el mesero regresa con lo pedido, al terminar de servir se retira nuevamente— Eres una chica débil, no tienes temple ni orgullo, que es lo que Sesshoumaru necesita a su lado, lo que él menos tiene es paciencia para estar al pendiente de una chica, tiene grandes responsabilidades por las qué preocuparse, no puede amarrarse a otras cosas, es demasiado independiente como para hacerlo, él necesita a alguien fuerte para que esa fortaleza se transforme en la de él y así protegerse mutuamente.

_Hay algunos cambios desde que llegaste a mi vida. Ahora sé lo que es sentirse parte de una pareja, cuidar de alguien que cuida de mí. Es la primera vez que tengo esos sentimientos... Y odio tener esos sentimientos_.

Ahora entiende mejor el miedo de Sesshoumaru, desde que lo conoce sabe que es alguien que se vale por sí solo, cuando toma una responsabilidad la lleva a cabalidad sin distracción, la determinación es su mayor virtud y ahora que aparezca alguien que lo saca de su metro cuadrado lo desestabiliza, ciertamente él no necesita aquello y como dice el señor Arakami no debería tener paciencia para eso ¿Para qué él necesitaría una damisela en peligro distrayéndolo? lo ideal para él sería una mujer fuerte y avasalladora.

¿Pero qué son esa clase de ideales realmente? ¿desde el punto de vista de quién? por que fácilmente otra persona podría responderle a Inutaisho que la mujer ideal para Sesshoumaru es justamente lo que él descarta, por que al tener a alguien de quien preocuparse constantemente le serviría para generar esa fortaleza, para poder protegerla y a su vez proteger la humanidad de su corazón, por que una relación con alguien que es demasiado independiente puede ser frívola, más con el tipo de carácter que tiene Sesshoumaru, lo que Sesshoumaru necesita es alguien que resguarde su corazón.

Puede haber muchas versiones, puede haber muchas opiniones de distintas personas que dicen conocer bien su actuar, pero lo importante es el sentir de Sesshoumaru, si él demuestra sus afectos a alguien es decisión de él y de la persona involucrada y para su regocijo es ella.

_Aún me falta para ser ese hombre que necesito llegar a ser, un hombre que realmente pueda proteger, pero cuando lo logre iré por ti ¿Me esperarás?_

No puede evitar pensar en esas palabras, esas que fueron las que le dieron el empuje para realizar aquel viaje, las que le dan la seguridad de que la distancia no destruirá lo que ellos construyeron juntos, las que le dan "fortaleza" además ¿Quién es Inutaisho como para cuestionar su fortaleza? Él no la conoce, no sabe nada de ella más que un par de encuentros fortuitos y ella se considera alguien de fuertes convicciones, no será avasalladora, no tendrá una voz de mando con la que el mundo no dude respetarla, pero su propia fortaleza viene de otras cosas, su corazón es fuerte, no se ha derrumbado con todas las pérdidas que ha tenido en la vida y no lo hará ahora por que alguien dude de ella, no, por que al fin y al cabo ella no tiene por qué darle cuentas a su suegro ni tiene el deber de demostrarle nada, a ella lo único que tiene que importarle dentro de esta relación es estar bien con Sesshoumaru.

Rin sonríe abiertamente ante la perspectiva de sus pensamientos.

—Me parece que me subestima, señor Arakami— Responde con tranquilidad— De todos modos mi fortaleza y la de Sesshoumaru depende de nosotros mismos, yo no tengo la obligación de demostrarle nada a usted.

Inutaisho arruga el entrecejo, ha imaginado que respondería algo como eso.

—Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo— Sentencia con su voz profunda, a cualquiera podría intimidar, pero Rin conviviendo con el primogénito de él se ha hecho inmune a ese tipo de tono de voz.

—Es una lástima que en su afán no le de un voto de confianza al juicio de su propio hijo— Contesta tan apacible que a Inutaisho le da la impresión de que aunque la amenazara no cambiaría de expresión.

Cuando Inutaisho va a hablar ve como un muchacho rubio los mira desde el exterior del local, tiene una sonrisa socarrona demasiado pronunciada, pero lo que le llama la atención es el pequeño tatuaje en su cuello. Rin al ver la mirada de su suegro se extraña y trata de ver a quien está mirando, sigue su línea de visión hasta que da con el rubio, emite un suspiro desalentado.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunta Inutaisho al percatarse de aquello.

—No es algo tan grave, es sólo un idiota que me acosa, Sesshoumaru está al tanto de esto— Comenta desalentada. El hombre mayor la mira preocupado, ese no es un simple acosador, él lo puede ver, piensa que Naraku no pierde tiempo, ese maldito vigila hasta el último detalle, no sabe como reaccionará Sesshoumaru cuando se entere.

—Rin— Miran como el joven entra a la cafetería llamando a la chica, ella lo mira ceñuda, realmente le molesta su presencia. Él le reclama de que tienen clase y que se apure, ella lo ignora y se despide de Inutaisho, él cordialmente también lo hace, la ve alejarse rumbo a la universidad, sabe que el tipo ese no le hará nada mientras las cosas en Japón no se pongan feas para Naraku, por lo que tiene tiempo para poner en sobre aviso a Sesshoumaru, odia aquello, pero no tiene alternativa, el hecho que no le guste la muchacha para su hijo no quiere decir que le desee algún mal. Mierda, esta visita le dejó más que un mal sabor de boca.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha recibe la inesperada visita de Kikyo en las puertas de la universidad de Tokio.

—Kikyo...— El joven Arakami le sorprende ¿habrá ocurrido algo con la señora Kaede? se pregunta él.

—Escuché lo que hablaban ayer— Comenta sin rodeos, Inuyasha sólo asiente y le indica que se sienten en unos bancos cercanos, así lo hacen— Creo saber lo que necesitan.

Inuyasha la mira extrañado.

—No te entiendo— Exclama con una mirada que a Kikyo le parece la de un niño enterándose de que Santa Claus no es real.

—Hace unos meses, la última vez que vi a Naraku me comentó algo que creo que ahora comprendo— Relata con su acostumbrada seriedad. Nota la tensión de Inuyasha, sabe que él aún censura su amistad con el pelinegro, hoy más que nunca.

—¿Qué te dijo?— Pregunta después de un pequeño silencio, le desespera un poco que se tome esas pausas.

—Él me dijo que la araña ya estaba sobre él, pero que no me preocupara, que era parte del plan.

—No entiendo ni jota— Comenta el joven desorientado. Kikyo suspira.

—Naraku no actúa sólo por su ambición, tiene a la mafia en su espalda también, pero creo que los quiere engañar de algún modo— Explica con paciencia.

—Ya sabíamos que está relacionado con yakuzas, no es nada nuevo lo que dices y a decir verdad no me extraña que intente pasarse de listo con ellos— Expone su punto, lo que no entiende es a donde quiere llegar Kikyo con todo esto.

—Ya lo imaginaba, pero eso mismo puedes usar a tu favor para poder distraerlo— Dice algo derrotada. Inuyasha la mira aún más extrañado— Tratar de adelantarse a Naraku es complicado, pero no imposible, por lo que escuché ayer a Sesshoumaru, él está confiado de que tiene a todos los Arakami con la soga en el cuello; ya que aparte de su propio poco interés en la suerte de otras personas, tiene el apoyo de los yakuzas, cree que tiene todas las cartas a su favor, pero no cuenta con cual puede ser las consecuencia de sus actos con respecto a quienes él cree que lo protegerán.

—Kikyo, comienzo a enredarme, no estoy comprendiendo nada— La detiene Inuyasha al no conseguir seguir la línea de pensamiento de la joven— Mejor di de una buena vez cual es tu plan.

—No es un plan lo que te planteo, más bien los puntos que tienes que tener en cuenta para armar uno— Comenta ella sin saber a ciencia cierta hasta qué punto ella misma está involucrada— Te conozco y sé que eres demasiado arrebatado para este tipo de cosas.

Inuyasha se sonroja por el comentario pero desvía la mirada tratando de ocultarlo. Agradece lo que le ha comentado sin saber si le servirá o no para cumplir con su parte del plan. Con algo de reticencia se despide y sigue su camino. Kikyo lo mira mientras se aleja y se pregunta si él se sentía así de impotente cada vez que ella se alejaba cuando intentaba poner distancia entre ellos.

Kaede le entrega el poder firmado a Sesshoumaru aún con algo de recelo, pero como confía en la palabra de Inuyasha quiere creer que este muchacho no hará nada por perjudicar a su amigo Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru tiene todo para su viaje, sólo es cosa de esperar la fecha.

Inuyasha le pide a la secretaria de Inutaisho varios documentos, entre ellos varios contratos con los datos de Naraku, le sorprende que haya sido tan rápido de convencer a la joven secretaria, supone que el hecho de que lleve poco tiempo en su puesto tiene algo que ver.

Hace una lista de direcciones, correos electrónicos y teléfonos, terminan siendo alrededor de unos siete de cada uno en promedio, Kagome entra en su oficina y observa lo que hace.

—Estoy segura que Miroku y los demás nos ayudarían con esto— Dice de pronto después de un rato mirándolo.

—No los quiero involucrar— Responde él seriamente.

—Creí que ya habías superado la etapa de desconfianza— Comenta infantilmente ceñuda.

—No quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa— Contesta tomando algo de distancia. Kagome sonríe, él no se da cuenta que está haciendo lo mismo que su medio hermano.

—Ellos saben el riesgo que están pasando y aún así están a nuestro lado, permítenos estar a tu lado— Rebate con todo el convencimiento del mundo, Inuyasha la mira sin saber qué contestarle— Por favor, este también es nuestro asunto.

Inuyasha suspira negando con la cabeza, definitivamente Kagome se ha transformado en su voz de la conciencia, acepta su propuesta.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga y Ayame se encuentran sentados alrededor de una mesa en un café en el centro del distrito.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el apuro?— Pregunta Miroku antes de llevar su capuchino a la boca.

—Vamos, chucho, no tenemos todo el día— Alega Kouga cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—Cállate, lobo, tú te invitaste solo— Responde Inuyasha.

—¡Parecen niños!— Exclama exasperada Ayame al ver la actitud de ambos.

—Ya dejen de pelear, por favor, estamos en algo serio— Reprende Kagome cansada de que siempre sea igual entre esos dos— Inuyasha y yo necesitamos su ayuda.

—¿Para que somos buenos?— Pregunta Sango al ver que su amiga se detiene un momento para meditar en cómo decir las cosas.

—Es una situación delicada— Responde ella, mira a Inuyasha en busca de apoyo, el carraspea.

—¿Recuerdan a Naraku?— Al ver que todos asienten se dispone a contarles lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora y su misión. El más meditabundo es Miroku.

—Sí que es una situación delicada— Dice con aire pensativo— Pero no imposible, sólo hay que saber sus lugares comunes.

Inuyasha le muestra lo que ha conseguido a través de la secretaria de su padre, poco después Miroku mismo arma un plan. Es de saber que ninguno de esos lugares estará Naraku, ellos lo saben, pero de algún modo deben estar relacionados con él, si hacen el suficiente ruido pronto él solo dará con ellos, así que tienen que empezar ahora mismo. Cada uno irá a un lugar y tratarán de preguntar a cualquiera que esté allí sobre Naraku, además por las noches rondarán en zonas que son conocidas por ser lugares donde se pueden encontrar a Yakuzas, para mayor seguridad en esos casos estarán en grupo. Un vez de acuerdo ponen en marcha el plan.

Sesshoumaru hace su maleta, una pequeña, no piensa estar muchos días allá, busca sus pasaportes, tanto de la unión europea como el japonés, y todo listo se va a dormir, en la oficina ya están enterados de su ausencia y a dejado a cargo a Jaken y a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mira el edificio donde hace poco vivía Naraku, en la portería pregunta por él, como es obvio el guardia le responde que hace mucho que no ven a Kurayami por allí.

—No insista joven, el señor Kurayami no ha venido aquí en varios meses— Responde el guardia ya aburrido de la impertinencia de Inuyasha.

—Si tiene cualquier dato de él, es urgente— Insiste él ya perdiendo la paciencia.

—No tengo ninguna información, un día él no volvió simplemente— Dice como si tratara con un niño pequeño.

—Eso quiere decir que sus cosas aún están aquí— Ve la oportunidad que le ofrece este dato.

—No, una semana después un equipo de mudanza llegó y se llevó gran parte de sus pertenencias, sólo quedaron muebles— Contesta el guardia.

—Maldición— Musita Inuyasha pasando su mano por el pelo— Cualquier cosa, es urgente, cualquier detalle que hayas notado.

—… Él desapareció el mismo día que llegó con una muchacha pelinegra inconsciente, cuando se fue con ella no volvió, ese mismo día un joven parecido a usted vino preguntando por él, es lo único que sé— Informa el guardia algo nervioso. Inuyasha piensa que debe referirse al día del secuestro de Rin, seguramente se vio obligado a mudarse después de la redada en el Kaiten Kurabu.

Viendo que no recibirá mayor información decide retirarse, al salir del edificio mira para poder cruzar a la vereda del frente y ve a un tipo que no le da buena espina, es un tipo de estatura media, cabello negro largo atado en una cola alta, de unos treinta años más o menos, mira el edificio con insistencia, pero lo que más le llama la atención es la pequeña araña tatuada en su cuello, sabe bien que casi los únicos que se tatúan en Japón son los miembros de los Yakuzas, pero le parece raro que lo exhiba tan descaradamente, por lo general sólo lo hacen en los distritos que uno sabe que está lleno de ese tipo de gente, no queriendo meterse en problemas estando solo se aleja tratando de aparentar normalidad, sin embargo siente la mirada del Yakuza a sus espaldas.

Una hora más tarde se reúne con sus amigos en un bar de un distrito bajo, allí saben que es dirigido por un clan pequeño, es como un secreto a voces, todo el mundo lo sabe pero hacen como si no lo supieran.

Las chicas parecían bastante incómodas estando allí, sobretodo Kagome y Ayame. Inuyasha al percatarse de la mueca de horror de su novia le pasa el brazo por los hombros para infundirle valor y para "marcar territorio" ha visto a varios malnacidos mirando lascivamente a su Kagome.

—¿Y bien, consiguieron algo valioso?— Pregunta Miroku dándole un sorbo a su ron con cola.

—Nada por mi parte, ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de Naraku o por lo menos eso me dijeron— Responde Sango con algo de gravedad en su voz.

—En el banco me dijeron que no me podían dar información por protocolo de la empresa, pero por la forma en que lo dijeron me da la impresión de que sí sabían de quien hablaba— Secunda Kouga dándole vueltas a su vaso.

—En la universidad dijeron que no saben nada de él desde que se graduó hace ya sus varios años y los números de contacto eran los mismos que Inuyasha consiguió— Comenta Ayame apegándose a Kouga.

—Yo tampoco conseguí nada— Dice Kagome con pesar.

—Yo creo que vi algo— Responde Inuyasha, todos le ponen atención— Cuando salía del apartamento de Naraku vi a un tipo con un tatuaje de araña en el cuello.

—Yo también vi algo así en su antigua oficina— Comenta Miroku— Lo más seguro es que haya un nexo, puede que de algún modo resguarde los lugares que usa de fachada.

—Ahora que lo dicen, también había un tipo tatuado en el banco, pero no le di importancia— Dice Kouga frunciendo el ceño. En ese momento acepta el abrazo que Ayame quiere darle desde hace un rato, le molesta un poco que sea tan insistente.

—Yo no vi nada raro— Señala Ayame algo apenada. Sango y Kagome niegan la cabeza diciendo que ellas tampoco vieron nada.

—Entonces nuestras suposiciones puede que sean ciertas— Medita Miroku— Debemos seguir moviéndonos.

Inuyasha va a decir algo cuando siente que alguien lo observa, al ver de reojo se da cuenta que es el mismo tipo que se encontraba en el apartamento de Naraku, se pregunta si lo siguió.

—Creo que no tendremos que hacer mucho— Comenta tratando de sonar tranquilo. Todos lo miran extrañados— Me siguieron.

Todos se sorprende, Kagome hace un ademán de querer mirar a su alrededor pero Inuyasha se lo impide. Inconscientemente juntan más sus cabezas.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, entonces?— Pregunta Ayame preocupada.

—Él nos llevará donde Naraku— Responde Miroku— Inuyasha irá al baño, lo más seguro es que lo siga, si es así, Kouga y yo iremos, las chicas saldrán del local y se quedarán en la camioneta, no confío en que se queden solas en este lugar.

Inuyasha asiente con la cabeza y se levanta, besa la cabeza de Kagome para infundirle confianza y le deja las llaves del vehículo en la mesa, ella las toma y las guarda en su abrigo. Como lo predijo Miroku el hombre del tatuaje se dirige al baño también un minuto después. Miroku y Kouga se levantan para seguirle.

Las chicas se levantan como resorte, sin mirar a su alrededor salen del local, en un estacionamiento privado se encuentra la camioneta de Inuyasha, se encierran allí no muy seguras, ninguna puede evitar pensar en los chicos.

—¿Creen que esté bien que nos fuéramos así?— Pregunta Sango encogiendo sus piernas sobre el asiento trasero del vehículo.

—Hay que confiar en ellos— Declara Kagome— Además, gran cosa no hubiéramos podido hacer nosotras.

—Sólo espero que no demoren— Comenta Ayame mirando el local desde la ventana trasera de la camioneta.

Inuyasha se encierra en uno de los cubículos del descuidado baño, cuando se da cuenta de que alguien más ha entrado y sale de este, hace la pantomima de lavarse las manos, al voltearse a mirar ve al tipo recargado de la puerta, piensa que si sigue allí, Miroku y Kouga no podrán entrar.

—¿Qué crees que hacen tus amiguitos y tú?— Pregunta sin rodeos el hombre.

—¿Quién eres tú?— Devuelve Inuyasha.

—No te hagas el idiota— Ordena el otro— Naraku está inquieto al ver tanto movimiento de tu parte ¿Sabes?

—¿Y si es así por que no da la cara? ¿Acaso es un cobarde?— Inquiere de forma prepotente. El otro ríe.

—Digamos que a él no le va eso de ensuciarse las manos directamente, además que él no se moverá si ve que no es gran cosa— Le baja el perfil a la situación— Pero le molesta que unas moscas como ustedes ronden como si hubiera mierda de por medio.

—Este asunto no es contigo, así que no te metas— Se irgue Inuyasha tratando de ser intimidante— Sólo eres un peón de Naraku y mis problemas son con él.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo, niño— Responde sin perder el aire de estar dominando la situación— No sé que quieres ganar con esto, pero si sigues con esto harás que Naraku realmente se moleste contigo y no creo que sea algo que quieras.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero— Sigue prepotente Inuyasha, en eso sienten como tocan la puerta del otro lado, los dos lo ignoran.

—Más te vale que no te metas donde no te llaman, niño— Advierte el tipo antes de abrir la puerta y tratar de salir, pero un brazo que le pasa por los hombros y lo aprieta del cuello le impide la partida.

—¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí! Mi amigo mafioso, aunque supongo que tú no eres más que un peón— Exclama Kouga balanceando al hombre que tiene sujeto.

—No seas brusco, Kouga, lo necesitamos entero— Dice Miroku entrando al lugar también— ¿Ha cooperado en algo?

Inuyasha niega con la cabeza.

—Sólo se la ha pasado fanfarroneando de lo malo que es Naraku— Contesta cruzándose de brazos viendo como el tipo trata de zafarse del agarre de Kouga sin lograrlo.

—¡Suéltame, animal! ¡No sabes a quien te enfrentas!— Grita el hombre tratando de darle un golpe en el estómago de Kouga, pero es inútil por que este le sujeta la muñeca en el aire.

—Creo que no estás en posición de amenazar, amigo— Se burla Kouga doblando la muñeca haciendo gritar al hombre. Definitivamente Kouga es de temer cuando usa llaves de Kung fu.

—Ahora sí ¿Dónde está Naraku?— Pregunta Inuyasha sonriendo con arrogancia, el Yakuza baja la cabeza al verse vencido, se había confiado demasiado.

Mientras, la chicas dentro de la camioneta seguían conversando sobre sus preocupaciones con respecto a la seguridad de los chicos.

Toc toc

—¡Kya!— Gritan ellas al sentir como Miroku toca el vidrio. Kagome se apresura a abrirle y con Miroku suben Inuyasha y Kouga sujetando al Yakuza.

—Chicas, les presento a Byakuya— Exclama Kouga al momento de sentarse.

Sesshoumaru tiene todo listo, a la mañana siguiente partirá temprano, el abogado que lo acompañará es el real propietario del poder de Kaede, él sería el encargado de retirar la joya, Sesshoumaru actuaría de traductor.

Acomoda el laptop sobre su cama y abre el Skype, revisa si Rin está conectada y al verla hace la llamada, en menos de un minuto puede ver los alegres ojos de su castaña.

—¡Sesshoumaru, te esperaba!— Exclama emocionada, el hombre sonríe levemente al verla lanzándole besos. Puede ver que se encuentra en su habitación, lugar que conoce como si alguna vez hubiera estado allí.

—¿Has sido una buena chica?— Pregunta como si hablara con una niña.

—Obvio que sí, yo soy una chica buena— Dice acomodándose sobre su cama.

—A veces lo dudo...— Murmura él desviando la vista. Por la posición a Rin se le ve un gran escote.

—¿Dijiste algo?— Inquiere parpadeando. A Sesshoumaru no se le puede hacer más sugerente la imagen de muchachita curiosa, inocente y sexy que en este momento Rin le proyecta ¿o será que está muy necesitado?

—¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo que tenías que entregar?— Cambia de tema para distraerse de la figura femenina.

—¡Súper! El profesor me dijo que ya puedo comenzar con el proyecto— Contesta entusiasta. Sesshoumaru le sonríe y se levanta de donde está saliendo del campo de visión de la webcam— ¿Pasa algo?

—No encuentro una camisa desde hace un buen tiempo, la celeste con líneas blancas, no sé dónde la dejé— Responde desde algún punto del dormitorio.

—Eh... La tengo yo— Revela sonrojada. Ve la cabeza del hombre asomándose por la webcam.

—¿Cómo?— Interroga extrañado.

—Bueno, es que quería algo tuyo para sentirte cerca de mí... Ya sabes, tu olor y esas cosas, así que saque tu camisa y la rocié con tu perfume— No quiso comentar que cuando se siente triste le pone la camisa a su almohada y se abraza a ella, lo considera lo suficientemente patético para sí misma como para contárselo a él— ¿No te molesta, verdad?

—No, sólo me desconcierta, me la hubieras pedido.

—¡Me daba mucha vergüenza! Te ibas a reír de mí— Esconde su cara entre los brazos.

—Recuerda con quien estás hablando— Contesta conciliador.

—Aún así...

—Ya no importa— Él tampoco le revela que no ha lavado ni usado la camiseta de The Rolling Stone que le prestó cuando hicieron el amor la primera vez.

Siguen hablando un buen rato, él le cuenta de su viaje y ella sobre la visita de Inutaisho, tratan de sacar conclusiones sobre aquello pero no llegan a nada, Sesshoumaru sólo le exige estar atenta y que no se confíe. Una hora después ambos se despiden y cortan la comunicación, Sesshoumaru se acuesta pensando en lo pesados que serán los siguientes días, sólo resta esperar que todo salga bien.

Inuyasha conduce bajo las indicaciones de Byakuya, este no parece tan reacio a cooperar como en un principio. No mucho después llegan a suburbio de aspecto tradicional, nada allí parece indicar que vivan o se escondan mafiosos. Se estaciona frente a una de las más pequeñas residencias, de fachada blanca y enrejado verdoso que ya necesita mantención, el jardín algo descuidado pero que da cuenta de una mejor época, un lugar familiar. Inuyasha mira a su alrededor desconfiado, no le da buena espina que sea un lugar tan "normal", suspira maquinando en su mente un plan por si todo esto es una trampa, lo que es lo mas seguro. Al salir de la camioneta toma a Kagome de la mano y la pone tras su espalda, el Yakuza camina de primero seguido por Kouga y Miroku, después él y Kagome y tras ellos Sango y Ayame. Byakuya saca un juego de llaves y abre la puerta de la reja, se para a un lado indicando que entren, así lo hacen y él también.

—Mas te vale que Naraku este aquí, no te pases de listo— Murmura Inuyasha al pasar a un lado del Yakuza, este sonríe con sorna. En realidad le tiene sin cuidado la suerte de Naraku, de hecho a él le conviene que muera o caiga preso.

Del mismo modo pasa con la puerta de entrada a la casa. El interior de aquel lugar contrasta enormemente con su humilde exterior, parece un refinado chalet tradicional japonés, con paredes de madera y papel, puertas corredizas, arreglos de Ikebana adornando los diferentes muebles de la instancia. En un pequeño mueble de la entrada dejan sus zapatos no muy confiados de hacerlo. Siguen a Byakuya a lo largo de un pasillo levemente iluminado, se detienen en lo que parece ser la habitación principal, la puerta está pintada con un dibujo un tanto macabro: una enorme araña negra y grotesca devora varias polillas destrozadas, varias se encuentran atrapadas en una fina y oscura telaraña y otras parecen ser destrozadas por las patas de la araña que tiene unas cuatro polillas entre las tenazas de la boca. Tratando de no mirar fijamente el dibujo esperan que Byakuya les indique si deben entrar o no.

—¿y bien?— Pregunta Inuyasha con una frialdad que recuerda de quien es hermano. El Yakuza sonríe.

—Él ya sabe que están aquí— Contesta antes de perderse por otro pasillo. Se miran unos a otros preguntándose que deben hacer ahora.

En un acto de valor Inuyasha abre la puerta azotándola a un costado.

El interior de la habitación estaba a oscuras, podían diferenciar que se trata de un dormitorio, el lugar parece minimalista por la falta de objeto alguno aparte de los indispensables, a un costado de una puerta que da a un jardín interior ven la silueta de un hombre de pie. El primero en reaccionar es Inuyasha nuevamente encabezando el grupo.

—Así que aquí te escondías— Es lo primero que se viene a la cabeza.

Naraku simplemente lo mira con burla. Despega su espalda de la puerta en que estaba recargado y camina un par de pasos hacia ellos.

—Mis hombres me han informado de que últimamente has estado haciendo ruido ¿acaso tienes algo que decirme?— Se dirige a Inuyasha principalmente, a los otros los ignora deliberadamente.

—¿Qué ganas con todo esto?— Inquiere Arakami.

—Tú y tu hermano son más parecidos de lo que crees, él me ha hecho esa pregunta muchas veces ¿sabes? Y a él le he respondido lo mismo que te diré a ti: no es de tu incumbencia— Habla pausado y modulando cada palabra como si se asegurara de que se entendiera— ¿Sólo has venido para esto?

—¡Claro que no!— Refuta Inuyasha apretando los puños— Impediré que sigas haciendo daño.

Naraku ríe por el entusiasmo del Arakami menor, para él es como discutir contra un niño pequeño.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lograrás eso?— Inquiere alejándose del grupo y tomando un vaso con sake de un pequeño mueble, lo toma de un sólo trago, carraspea un poco.

—Todos aquí estamos enterados de la raíz de todo— Interviene Miroku adelantándose un par de pasos— No es necesario todo esto.

Todos lo miran como si estuviera loco, pero él los tranquiliza con un movimiento de manos, con su acostumbrada tranquilidad camina hasta situarse a la altura de Naraku, este lo mira con una ceja alzada.

—Quiero decir— Continúa Miroku—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Naraku ríe sin creerle ni una palabra, lo observa con detenimiento como si lo evaluara, Miroku se siente nervioso, no le gusta para nada el escrutinio.

—¿Acaso puedes ofrecer algo de valor?— Inquiere con un tono pausado que le provoca un escalofrío de espanto al joven— Mis asuntos con Arakami no son de tu incumbencia, de hecho todos ustedes no son más que unas molestias que no me sirven de nada.

Mira con gravedad a las personas a su alrededor, tratando de imaginar el por qué esta tropa de idiotas lo han buscado a él tan directamente, sabe los motivos de Inuyasha para increparlo ¿Pero para qué llevar a toda su manada de amigos parásitos? Hay algo detrás de todo esto. Nadie trata de engañarlo y sale bien parado de todo esto, llegará al fondo de todo.

—Recuerda que nosotros tenemos mucho más que perder que tú— Rebate Miroku— Y sabemos cuales son los beneficios que buscas.

—Bien, te escucho, dime, cual es la gran oferta— Pregunta Naraku cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con hastío.

—Sabemos que la joya se encuentra en Alemania— Comenta Miroku. Todos lo miran alarmados, pero él los calma con un movimiento de mano, trata de explicar mudamente que tiene todo pensado— Además de que está en una cuenta al nombre de la señora Kaede, nosotros podemos convencerla de entregarla.

—¿Crees qué es tan fácil?— Inquirió Naraku.

—No, sabemos que no es fácil— Responde serió, como si le ofendiera lo que acaba de escuchar.

—No, no lo saben, si lo supieran no estarían aquí proponiendo un trato que ni siquiera están seguros, lo puedo ver en todos ustedes, no tienen ni idea de por que están aquí, tratan de tomarme por tonto, pero no lo lograron, así que dejen de perder el tiempo y díganme qué mierda están tratando de lograr ¡ahora!

Unos diez yakuzas entran al lugar, observan que todos tienen una araña tatuada en el cuello, se paran en círculo alrededor de Inuyasha y el resto, inconscientemente todos se apegan haciendo que el círculo se cierre aún más. Inuyasha nervioso apega a Kagome y la deja a su espalda, tras él Miroku y Kouga hacen lo mismo con sus respectivas chicas.

—Bien, ahora sí habláremos— Se burla Naraku.

Lejos de allí, en el aeropuerto se encuentra Sesshoumaru, ha salido de madrugada teniendo en cuenta que su avión sale a las cinco de la mañana, dejó a Ah y Un en casa de Souten antes de partir. No lleva ni diez minutos esperando cuando un hombre mayor a él por unos cuantos años, supone que está entrado en sus treinta y picos años, calvo y serio se hacer a él.

—¿Eres Sesshoumaru Arakami, verdad? Mucho gusto, soy Renkotsu Shichinintai, abogado de la señora Kaede, te ayudaré en lo posible— Se presentó el tipo extendiéndole la mano. Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza. Renkotsu supone que es un tipo de pocas palabras.

Media hora después anuncian el vuelo que los llevará a Alemania.

A Inuyasha y los demás los llevaron a otra habitación de la casa, mucho más amplia, con vista al patio trasero, el cual estaba lleno de escombros, dentro de la habitación hay un escritorio que no da abasto de papeles, a un lado un basurero también lleno, al otro extremo un archivero algo destartalado, la alfombra manchada y grisácea le daba un ambiente aún más lúgubre al lugar. Allí los hicieron pararse uno al lado del otro, dos yakuzas se encontraban fuera de la habitación resguardando la puerta, otros dos en el patio y otros cuatro acompañaban a Naraku dentro, los chicos estaban nerviosos, no sabían que hacer para no comprometer la parte de Sesshoumaru en la misión.

—Bien, ahora que estamos más cómodos, comiencen. Es obvio que este tipo lo único que intentaba era ganar tiempo— Dice mirando a Miroku.

—¡Eres un maldito!— Grita Inuyasha dando un paso adelante— Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

Sin dejar que nadie reaccione se abalanza contra el pelinegro y le asesta un puñetazo en la quijada, este cae al piso, rápidamente dos yakuzas arremeten contra Inuyasha, pero Kouga frena a uno de ellos de una patada en el estómago, otro Yakuza auxilia a Naraku y otro saca una pistola de su cinturón, Sango al verlo le aplica una llave dejándolos tirado en el suelo.

—¡Sanguito! ¿Desde cuándo?— Exclama asombrado Miroku.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones— Responde algo agita mientras se pone en posición de combate al ver a los otros Yakuzas entrando en el lugar.

Inuyasha se deshace del agarre de su contrincante y le da un puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, de inmediato lo patea en la cabeza noqueándolo, a su lado Kouga tiene sujeto a otro tipo en una apretada llave, pero él también es hábil y logra zafarse en eso Miroku toma la silla que se encuentra junto al escritorio y le da en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Kagome y Ayame se quedan en un rincón al no tener idea sobre artes marciales o alguna forma de defenderse, Higurashi mira a su alrededor y repara en los papeles sobre el escritorio, corre hacia allá seguida de Ayame, sin mucha idea de que buscar revuelven todo lo que hay allí, revisan en los cajones también, en el último encuentran algo que les llama la atención: una carpeta con el nombre de Kikyo. Kagome la toma y la abre, horrorizada ve todo un seguimiento de la vida de la joven, Kagome recupera uno que otro comentario de Inuyasha preocupado por la "amistad" de Kikyo con Naraku, la esconde entre su pantalón y su suéter, Ayame le muestra otra carpeta, una que trata sobre el banco de Alemania que seguramente se encuentra la joya, feliz de encontrar algo realmente útil la levanta con ambas manos.

—¡Inuyasha, mira lo que encontramos!— Le exclama entusiasta viendo como su novio está pateando a un tipo en el suelo. De pronto ve un arma apuntando a su cara, queda pálida— ¡Kya!

—¡Kagome!— Preocupado corre hacia a su novia, pero Kouga se adelanta y agarrando el brazo de quien amenaza a la muchacha lo azota contra el suelo y quebrándole el brazo le quita el arma. Mira fanfarrón al Arakami.

—Creo que Kagome debería considerar el cambiar a su novio por uno mucho mejor— Dice con burla— A mi no me molestaría para nada ofrecerme.

—¡Maldito lobo, si le pones un solo dedo sobre mi novia me la vas a pagar!— Grita Inuyasha enojado. Kouga le va a responder pero una carpeta le cae sobre la cabeza, al girarse ve a Ayame mirándolo rabiosa, no sabe por qué, pero hace que casi se arrepienta de su broma.

—¡Por favor, no es momentos para bromas!— Reprende Kagome resguardándose tras el escritorio.

—¡No se llevarán nada!— Exclama Naraku con un arma en las manos. Estaban tan concentrados en patear traseros de yakuzas que se olvidaron de él— ¡Esto no se quedará así!

Entre todos se miran tratando de no moverse mucho, saben que si lo hacen Naraku disparará al primero que se le crucé, él bloquea única salida del lugar por lo que deben ser precavidos.

—Tú, pequeña puta, deja esa carpeta donde estaba si no quieres que te vuele los sesos.

—¡Más te vale respetarla!— Responde Inuyasha casi como un reflejo, cualquier agravio contra su mujercita no queda impune. Naraku ahora lo apunta a él.

—¿Crees qué estás en condiciones de reclamar algo?— Pregunta en un tono lúgubre. Kagome al verlo tan decidido a disparar deja la carpeta sobre el escritorio y sube las manos a un costado de su cara— Así está mejor, ahora cuando llegue el resto pasarán un tiempo encerrados hasta que decida qué hacer con ustedes.

Al verlo tan confiado Kouga e Inuyasha intercambian miradas y antes de que el otro pueda reaccionar se abalanzan contra él, Naraku dispara sin apuntar en el apuro, Inuyasha lo patea en el pecho y Kouga con el impulso aprovecha de tomarlo del cuello y aventarlo contra la pared contraria. Kagome rápidamente toma la carpeta nuevamente y sale de la habitación junto al resto, Inuyasha y Kouga se aseguran que todos salgan antes de dejar a Naraku encerrado, al correr tratando de escapar ven un grupo de hombres en la entrada dirigiéndose a donde ellos estaban, sin pensarlo mucho Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku y Sango arremeten contra ellos formándole una nueva pelea, Kagome y Ayame abren una habitación para esconderse y descubren la cocina, desde allí ven la entrada y ven tres autos llegando más yakuzas.

—Así no podremos salir nunca, se reproducen como los gremlins— Exclama Ayame alarmada. Kagome trata de pensar en una solución, observa el patio de la casa y se da cuenta que la pared que lo separa con el patio vecino no es muy alto, ellas necesitarían ayuda para subir, pero está segura que no sería problema para los chicos.

—Tengo una idea— Comenta en un susurro. Ambas se acercan al pasillo ven como acaban con los últimos, parecen estar muy cansados, por la ventana ven como llegan el resto del grupo de yakuzas. Kagome les comenta su observación apresuradamente, todos entienden a la primera, buscan sus zapatos y se ponen en marcha, al llegar al patio los chicos ayudan a las chicas a subir la pared y luego lo hacen ellos, al estar al otro lado se dan cuenta que los dueños deben estar durmiendo, recién allí se dan cuenta de que recién está amaneciendo. Sigilosamente dan con otra pared y pasan a otro patio y después de recorrer cinco otros patios salen por una calle aledaña y se alejan hasta un paradero de autobuses, cuando pasa uno lo toman y se dirigen al centro, en los asiento del bus prácticamente se desploman del cansancio. Kagome ve la cara de angustia de Inuyasha.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunta extrañada.

— Mi camioneta...— Es lo único que musita. Todos lo miran angustiados, todos habían olvidado que habían llegado en el vehículo del Arakami menor.

— Estás en serios problemas, amigo, no sé cómo se lo vas a explicar a tus padres— Se compadece Miroku. Nadie más encuentra algo que decirle.

— Estoy acabado— Se lamenta agarrándose la cabeza.

— Si le quieres ver el lado bueno, es un pequeño sacrificio para nuestro objetivo mayor— Comenta Kouga encogiéndose de hombros. El resto lo mira con rencor contenido— ¡¿Qué?! No sólo estamos logrando despistar a Naraku lo suficiente como para que el pulgoso mayor haga su parte, sino que también hemos conseguido información que nos puede ser útil.

— En eso tienes algo de razón, pero no es la forma de decirlo— Reprende Kagome— De todos modos, esto no es lo único que encontré.

Los demás la miran extrañados, ella se levanta un poco y saca la carpeta con la información de Kikyo de su ropa, al pasársela a Inuyasha y cuando este le da una hojeada abre desmesuradamente la ojos.

—¿Por qué este mal nacido tiene esto?— Pregunta a la nada.

— Yo también lo encontré extraño, más bien escalofriante, le sabe todos los pasos— Concuerda ella— Creo que está obsesionado o algo así.

—¿Creen qué deberíamos decirle sobre esto a la señorita Kikyo?— Inquiere Ayame preocupada de la suerte de la muchacha.

—Sería lo más factible— Contesta Miroku observando los documentos después de sacarlos de las manos de Inuyasha— Yo creo que habrá que protegerla, sobretodo cuando Naraku se de cuenta que le falta esto.

—Es verdad, creo que deberíamos dirigirnos para allá ahora— Sugiere Sango.

—No— Refuta Inuyasha. Lo miran extrañados— En estos momentos Naraku nos debe estar buscando como loco, no es prudente aparecernos por allá, por lo menos hoy.

Todos le dan la razón. Acuerdan ir a la casa de Inuyasha, por mucho que sea el lugar más obvio donde buscar, saben que Naraku no se acercará, no al terreno directo de Inutaisho. Una vez allá son recibidos por una preocupada Izayoi, ella prepara la habitación de invitados y la de su hijo para que descansen y manda a preparar el desayuno para todos, extrañamente no hace preguntas, al estar ya más relajados, los que viven acompañados llaman a sus hogares reportándose para no preocuparlos, después de comer se disponen a dormir un poco para después armar nuevos planes.

Después de varias horas de vuelo Sesshoumaru y el abogado están en espera del otro avión que los llevará a Berlín, ya que no hay vuelos directos entre Japón y Alemania y deben hacer escalas. Arakami va por un café a una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto, mientras espera que se lo preparen revisa su correo electrónico por su teléfono celular, ve uno de su padre, extrañado lo abre.

"Tu novia está en peligro, la visité mientras estuve por Michigan, allí vi un tipo con un tatuaje de araña en el cuello que la acosa, a estas alturas debes saber qué significa el tatuaje"

Es era el conciso mensaje de su padre, claro que sabía que la había visitado hace días ¿y ahora se le ocurre decirle algo tan importante? Aprieta el aparato en su mano hasta que lo siente crujir... Genial, tendrá que conseguir otro teléfono.

—Oye— Escucha que lo llama Renkotsu— Necesito una explicación de la situación, quiero saber a qué voy a enfrentarme allá.

— Sólo limítate a tu trabajo— Contesta Sesshoumaru sin el más mínimo intento de mirarlo. Esto pone de malas al abogado.

—Mi trabajo funciona así ¿Entiendes? Si no cooperas no puedo garantizar que esto salga bien— Habla entre dientes.

—La señora Kodoku te ha dado un poder y una llave con los cuales sacarás una joya de una caja de seguridad del banco, deberás demostrar que todo es legal, yo sólo actuaré como tu intérprete y me aseguraré de que cumplas, es todo lo que necesitas saber— Responde de mala gana mirándolo directamente. Renkotsu no parece afectado por la ruda mirada.

—Eso ya me lo explicó la señora, pero no entiendo la importancia de esta joya como para enviarme a mí en su lugar.

—Si no te lo dijo esa anciana ¿por qué tendría que ser yo el que te lo diga?— Sin esperar respuesta Sesshoumaru se voltea a la barra de la cafetería para recibir su café al fin, suspira desganado, aún falta una hora para que llegue su vuelo.

Después de seis horas de sueño, Inuyasha y sus amigos se reúnen en la sala de estar, la señora Izayoi nuevamente les lleva algo para comer.

—Gracias— Dice Kagome al recibir su plato. Izayoi los deja solos— Bien chicos, por lo menos sabemos que tenemos la atención de Naraku.

—Hay que planear hasta el último detalle, no podemos improvisar como lo intentó Miroku— Indica Kouga recostado en un sillón— Naraku es demasiado astuto como para subestimarlo.

—Es verdad, pero el que tengamos esto en nuestro poder nos da cierta ventaja— comenta Miroku teniendo la carpeta en la mano— Por lo que he leído, se trata de los datos de la señora Kaede, además de una importadora alemana, no sé qué tenga que ver.

—Debe ser la importadora en la que trabaja la madre de Sesshoumaru— Dice Inuyasha ganando la atención de todos— Por lo que tengo entendido era la encargada de trasladar las joyas a Europa, pero nunca llegó a la empresa.

—Pero si ellos eran los encargados ¿Cómo salieron de Japón sin que se encargaran?— Pregunta Sango.

—Ellos se encargarían una vez que llegaran a Europa, antes se encargaba una empresa japonesa, la señora Kaede es parte de esa directiva también, no me extraña que pudiera mover los hilos para desaparecer el collar sin dejar rastro— Contesta Inuyasha.

—Entonces ¿por qué tiene información sobre la importadora alemana?— Inquiere Ayame revolviendo su plato con el tenedor.

—No lo sé, sólo podríamos especular— Responde Inuyasha incómodo de no tener todas las respuestas.

—Si lo pensamos, la entrada a Europa desde Asia es Rusia ¿por qué no contratar una empresa de allá para el traslado?— Cuestiona Miroku tomando un poco de gaseosa.

—Rusia no estaba dentro del itinerario de las exposiciones, el primer país de Europa iba a ser Alemania, después pasarían por Ucrania, Polonia y así sucesivamente— Responde Inuyasha— De hecho, eso está aquí.

Inuyasha se levanta, camina hacia Miroku y hojea la carpeta hasta encontrar un informe en especial en donde habla sobre las exposiciones que se realizarían para sobre las joyas de Midoriko, las empresas asociadas, las embajadas que dieron su aprobación— en la lista no aparece Rusia— y los costos de traslado y seguridad.

—Vaya, no había visto esto— Comenta Miroku leyendo con atención— Supongo que está no debe ser la única carpeta...

—¿Por qué?

—Piénsalo, son alrededor de veinte empresas que se asociaron a las exposiciones, esta carpeta sólo tiene información de la importadora Alemana, otra de seguridad que por lo que leo es Francesa, algo sobre Chiheisen Nishi, el banco y los datos de la señora Kaede, debe tener información de tu padre, las hijas de la orfebre, las demás empresas y quien sabe, hasta de ti y tu hermano, no por nada supo a quien raptar para presionarlos.

—Bueno, ahora tenemos una excusa para seguir molestando a nuestro buen amigo Naraku y de paso recuperamos la camioneta perdida— Se burla Kouga.

Después de casi diez horas de viaje y una escala de dos horas, Sesshoumaru y Renkotsu llegan a Berlín. Se dirigen al hotel que con anticipación reservaron habitaciones, deciden descansar antes de dirigirse al banco, Sesshoumaru se compra un celular desechable para su estadía, cuando vuelva a Japón verá uno definitivo. En su habitación saca su laptop, mira si Rin está conectada, pero no está, se recuesta desganado, calcula que son las siete de la tarde en Michigan, seguramente tiene mucho trabajo. De pronto se sienta como resorte, recuerda el mensaje que le ha enviado su padre, abre su correo electrónico y responde:

"¿Por qué hasta ahora lo dices? Estuviste allá hace unos tres días, algo así me lo debes decir de inmediato"

Vuelve a recostarse rogando que su cabeza no empiece con otro dolor que lo mantenga despierto, se relaja poco a poco y sin darse cuenta entra en el letargo antes de dormirse, en eso siente la llamada de Skype en su computadora.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta ella al verlo algo agitado.

—Sí... Estaba durmiendo.

—Oh, lo siento, es que como te vi conectado...

—Descuida, quería saber de ti— Aclara. Rin sonríe.

—¿Ya estás en Berlín? ¿Te encontraste con tu mamá?— Pregunta ansiosa.

—Sí estoy en Berlín y no me he encontrado con mi madre aún, llegué hace más o menos una hora— Contesta acomodándose en la cama. Se debate si decirle sobre lo que le comentó su padre o no— ¿No has tenido problemas con el idiota que te acosa?

—Desde ayer no, creo que al fin entendió que no me interesa— Dice aliviada.

—Ten cuidado, no lo pierdas de vista, cualquier cosa extraña me llamas, no importa la hora— Ordena él preocupado, no es normal que de un momento a otro cambie de parecer, más si es un aliado de Kurayami, puede que en Japón haya pasado algo, espera que su medio hermano no haya metido la pata como es su costumbre.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No quiero que piense que ahora yo lo acoso— Reclama inflando los mofletes. Sesshoumaru niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

No hablan mucho más, un cuarto de hora después Renkotsu lo llama avisándole que ya tienen una cita con el gerente del banco. Sesshoumaru se despide de Rin y ella le desea suerte.

Toman un taxi al salir del hotel. Sesshoumaru mira la ciudad desde la ventana, saca la cuenta de que hace como cinco años que no visitaba el país que lo vio crecer, él vivió en Potsdam con su madre y la familia de esta hasta los doce años más o menos y cuando la importadora fue adquiriendo mayores ingresos y prestigios se trasladaron a Berlín, un lugar que no le gustaba mucho en realidad, si se hubieran quedado en Potsdam a lo mejor hubiera dudado a la hora de tomar la decisión de irse a Japón.

En media hora llegan al banco, allí los recibe una recepcionista que los guía hacia la oficina del gerente.

—Guten Tag, Mein Name ist Sesshoumaru Arakami und er ist Renkotsu Shichinintai (Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Arakami y él es Renkotsu Shichinintai)— Se presenta y el gerente les da la mano a cada uno.

—Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, join me, Sehr angenehm (gusto en conocerlos, acompáñenme, por favor)— El gerente los lleva por un pasillo largo y blanco hasta una sala con dos sillones de color marrón. Renkotsu y Sesshoumaru se sientan frente al gerente que también es acompañado de un abogado. Renkotsu pone el poder y la llave sobre una mesa baja entre los dos sillones, escucha como el abogado alemán dice algo, mira a Sesshoumaru esperando su traducción.

—Dice que él recibió el aviso de la señora Kaede, pero que le sorprende la situación— Contesta Sesshoumaru a la pregunta muda.

—Dile que ella requiere de esa joya, pero por asuntos de fuerza mayor estamos nosotros aquí— Ordena el abogado. Ve como Arakami hace lo que le pidió. Los dos alemanes parecen discutir entre ellos, después toman el poder y lo examinan cuidadosamente, el abogado alemán se levanta del sillón y sale de la sala, ve como el gerente del banco le explica algo a Sesshoumaru.

—Dice que llamarán al notario que hizo ese documento, que los disculpen pero no pueden llegar y abrir una caja de seguridad a unos extraños que no son los titulares de la cuenta— Explica.

En otra parte del mundo, Rin se encuentra en el comedor común de la residencial de estudiantes en la que se hospeda, come sola mientras lee un instructivo que debe memorizar para un examen, en eso ve entrar a Anton, el tipo que la acosaba hace un día atrás, este se sienta con un grupo de pregrado con los que se pone a conversar, recuerda lo que le dijo Sesshoumaru pero no le da gran importancia, se vuelve a concentrar en el instructivo, está en eso cuando escucha que se levanta rápidamente botando la silla en el proceso, lo ve salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar, extrañada se levanta para ver lo que sucede. En el pasillo lo ve discutir por teléfono, creyendo que es algún asunto familiar o algo que sólo le incumbe a él se voltea para entrar nuevamente en el comedor, pero en eso siente que la agarra del antebrazo, al voltearse ve a Anton mirándola con maldad.

—¿Sabes? Me traes más problemas de lo que esperaba— Rin se sorprende de que le hablé perfectamente en su idioma natal. La muchacha ruega internamente por Sesshoumaru.

Después de media hora más o menos el abogado alemán vuelve confirmando la autenticidad del documento, le piden a Renkotsu sus documentos de identidad, al entregarlos el otro abogado vuelve a salir, no necesita que Sesshoumaru le traduzca para saber que ahora tratarán de ver si la identidad es real, maldice internamente, esto llevará mucho rato.

Están en eso cuando el celular provisorio de Sesshoumaru suena, este disculpándose se levanta y sale de la sala para poder contestar.

—Arakami— Contesta a la llamada.

—¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Este tipo está loco!— Rin habla atropelladamente— no sé qué hacer...

— Cálmate— Trata de procesar lo que le dice.

—¡No me pidas que me calme!— Reclama la chica aún más alterada.

—Dime que es lo que te pasa, no entiendo nada— Trata él de racionar con ella, sabe que en ese estado no logrará mucho, pero de algún nado debe enterarse de lo que pasa.

—Anton... Él... Él me trajo hasta una de las bodegas de la universidad y me encerró, no entiendo nada, él ahora no está aquí, pero no tengo como salir de aquí... Sesshoumaru, dime que esto no tiene que ver con Kurayami, por favor— Ruega desesperanzada. Sesshoumaru guarda silencio un momento, sabe que no le puede mentir, así que tratando de hacerlo lo más tranquilo posible, le explica lo que su padre vio y lo que significa la araña en el cuello, Rin por su parte piensa en lo descuidada que fue, nunca relacionó la araña en el cuello del tipo, estando en Estados Unidos pensó que era normal, total, allá los tatuajes son de lo más común y suelen no tener un significado en especial, no socialmente por lo general.

—¿Cómo un americano tiene que ver con la mafia japonesa?— Pregunta ella al terminar de escuchar la explicación de Sesshoumaru.

—No lo sé, aparte de Naraku no tengo ningún tipo de contacto con ese tipo de gente, lo sabes— Aclara Sesshoumaru.

—¿Y por qué hasta ahora es que hace algo más que molestarme? No lo entiendo ¿Habrá pasado algo en Japón?— Inquiere preocupada— Deberías llamar a Inuyasha, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez...

—Descuida, él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar de él mismo— No puede creer escucharse a sí mismo defendiendo a su hermano, aún así teme que haya metido la pata en grande como es su costumbre— De todos modos lo llamaré, así que trata de tranquilizarte, ve si hay algún modo de abrir la puerta.

Sin esperar respuesta corta la comunicación y llama a su hermano, al cuarto replique siente que responde.

—¡Más te vale que sea importante!— "Ladra" al contestar el teléfono su hermano menor.

—Dime en qué mierda estás metido— Ordena enojado por el "saludo". Del otro lado se forma un silencio— ¿Inuyasha? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—¿Cómo sabes que pasa algo...?— Inquiere el otro extrañado. Sesshoumaru aprieta los dientes enojado, su hermanito idiota puede sacarlo de quicio más rápido que el sonido. A grandes rasgos le explica la situación de Rin— No... No me imaginaba, lo siento, no me lo imaginé.

—Inuyasha— Lo nombra como advertencia, ya está tan enojado que si lo tuviera enfrente ya lo habría golpeado. Su hermano menor respira hondo tratando de explicarle lo más rápido y simple lo que ha hecho estos días— Más te vale que lo soluciones antes de que yo regrese si no me quieres conocer.

—¡Keh! Ya sé como golpeas, una niñita tiene más fuerza que tú— Fanfarronea Inuyasha olvidando la situación en la que se encuentra.

— Te lo advierto, Inuyasha, no estoy para bromas, a Rin le encuentro sólo un rasguño por culpa de tu imprudencia y eres hombre muerto— Sesshoumaru cortó no queriendo escuchar más la fastidiosa voz de su hermano. Mientras Inuyasha traga grueso, nunca imaginó que Naraku mandara a alguien a Estados Unidos, ni que tomara de rehén a Rin nuevamente ¿Tan valiosa es la información que tiene allí? Parece que tendrán que estudiarla más a fondo.

El mayor de los hermanos Arakami marca el número de su novia, al segundo replique ella contesta.

—¡No he encontrado nada!— Exclama ella apenas contesta la llamada, Sesshoumaru suspira exasperado, siente que tiene las manos atadas, desde donde está no puede hacer nada.

—¿No gritas? Qué te escuche un guardia, quien sea— Inquiere tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

—Ya lo intenté antes de llamarte, o no hay nadie o no se escucha desde el exterior, de todos modos no puedo escuchar nada desde aquí—Responde apresurada.

—¿No llamas a alguien, una de tus amigas?

—No, Anton las conoce a todas, no las quiero involucrar, sabes como son esa gente y no quiero que les pase algo— Contesta afligida. Sesshoumaru le da la razón internamente, es complicado involucrar más gente, tampoco puede llamar a la policía, si el tipo no está en el lugar sería la palabra de él contra la de Rin y con toda la influencia que tienen los yakuzas no lograría nada.

—¿No hay una ventana o conducto de ventilación, lo que sea?— Pregunta ansioso. Se pasa la mano libre por el cabello ya nervioso con la situación. En eso siente que la puerta de la sala se abre y ve a Renkotsu que le pregunta el por que de la demora, él le hace un movimiento de mano para indicarle que espere— ¿Rin?

—No hay ventanas... en las paredes, hay un tragaluz, pero el techo tiene unos tres o tres metros y medio— Indica mirando para todos lados nerviosa, espera que Anton no aparezca.

—¿No tienes con qué subir?— Inquiere preocupado.

—Hay cajas de madera, si las apilo...— Apunta viendo unas cajas de más o menos un metro cuadrado cada una.

—Inténtalo.

Rin pone el teléfono en altavoz y lo guarda en el bolsillo de la blusa que lleva, trata de mover la primera caja que encuentra y no la puede mover, intenta con otra y la puede arrastrar, lo hace, después busca otra que pueda mover.

—Tengo un problema...— Se dice a sí misma.

—¿Cuál?— La pregunta la toma por sorpresa, se le había olvidado que tenía a Sesshoumaru al teléfono.

—Están muy pesadas, no las puedo ni mover— Se queja apenada y cada vez más nerviosa.

—Debe haber alguna forma, busca— La alienta el hombre. Renkotsu se le acerca preocupado, por lo bajo le pregunta que le sucede, el otro sólo le indica que espere.

—¡El gerente me pregunta cosas y no entiendo nada!— Exclama enfadado.

—Sesshoumaru ¿estás ocupado?— Siente del otro lado del teléfono. Él se debate a quién contestarle primero.

—Espera un momento, no cortes— Habla por el teléfono. Mira Renkotsu y le asiente con la cabeza. Ambos entran a la sala. Allí el gerente los interroga por la demora, Sesshoumaru se disculpa por la interrupción pero es renuente e explicar sus motivos.

Trata de concentrarse en las preguntas que hacen tanto el gerente como el abogado, Renkotsu se nota cada vez enojado, por poco no le piden una biografía.

—Hat noch Fragen? (¿Alguna otra pregunta?)— Inquiere Sesshoumaru cuando nota que ambos alemanes se ponen a discutir entre ellos.

—Nein, wir haben eine kleine Pause, um Daten noch einmal überprüfen (No, tendremos una pequeña pausa para verificar los datos una vez más)— Apenas pronunciado Sesshoumaru sale de la sala seguido de Renkotsu.

—No soy tonto, Arakami, a ti algo te pasa— Comenta el abogado esperando una bendita explicación de su comportamiento, pero como era de esperarse no logra nada. Sesshoumaru saca el celular de su bolsillo.

—¿Sigues allí?— Pregunta rápidamente.

—Aquí estoy— Responde Rin— Anton no ha aparecido, he tratado de abrir la puerta pero nada.

—Concéntrate en el tragaluz, entonces— Sugiere él.

—Sí, vacié dos cajas, ahora estoy con la tercera— Responde y allí recién Sesshoumaru nota su agitación. Cada vez más tenso escucha como caen cosas al suelo, suena a ser cosas pesadas por el ruido seco que hacen al caer.

—Listo— Anuncia la joven. Sesshoumaru escucha ahora como arrastra y trata de levantar las cajas, piensa que deben ser pesadas de todos modos, por lo que demora en hacerlo. Sin embargo, pone mayor atención a su respiración, está agitada, deben ser los nervios, más que el esfuerzo físico, se preocupa.

—Rin...— La llama sin saber que decir realmente.

—Sesshoumaru...

—Tranquila, estoy contigo— Es lo único sincero que se le ocurre decir. Rin sonríe y respira hondo.

—Lo sé.

Renkotsu ya aburrido de no obtener una respuesta se aleja para bajar a la entrada del edificio, Sesshoumaru lo observa alejarse al fin. Coloca mejor el aparato en su oreja.

—Creo que con esto puedo subir— Dice Rin observando la pila de cajas.

—¿Crees?

—Bueno, es que no se ven muy seguras, pero mientras aguanten mi peso no creo que haya problema— Contesta no muy convencida, pero no le queda otra, tomando aire a toda la capacidad de sus pulmones se sube lentamente en las cajas, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos y que la pila de cajas no se mueva también, Sesshoumaru por teléfono le da indicaciones, cuando está por alcanzar la cima y apunto de agarrarse del marco del tragaluz estirándose al máximo escucha como abren la puerta.

—¡¿Qué haces allá arriba!?— Grita Anton desde la puerta, en dos zancadas llega hasta donde está Rin y comienza a subir, desesperada la joven trata de alcanzar el borde del tragaluz, con los nervios no puede sujetarse lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder levantar su cuerpo para salir del lugar, está en eso cuando siente que la agarra de un pie, ella grita y escucha como Sesshoumaru la llama desde el otro lado del teléfono, comienza a forcejear con su captor intentando soltarse, con lo inestable que es la pila de cajas comienzan a balancearse, Rin ve la oportunidad que le da esto, cerrando los ojos balancea su cuerpo hasta lograr que la pila de cajas caiga estrepitosamente al suelo, cae de costado aplastando su mano derecha contra el suelo y una caja cae sobre su costado expuesto a la altura de la cadera, adolorada se levanta y mira donde está el joven, ve que le han caído varias cajas y tiene una herida en la cabeza.

—¡Rin, responde! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!— Sesshoumaru no ha parado de preguntar desde que escuchó el gran estruendo de la caída. Pero Rin no le responde sino que sale corriendo del lugar al ver que el tipo se está levantando, por un segundo se ocurre una idea y se devuelve para cerrar la puerta, ve que en esta están las llaves y se asegura de cerrar bien, escucha como el tipo golpea la puerta, ella corre por el pasillo que conduce al patio de la facultad, allí recién se da cuenta de que Sesshoumaru le grita por el otro lado del teléfono.

—¡¿Lo escuchaste!?— Exclama aún eufórica— ¡Lo dejé encerrado! ¡El tipo se la va a tener que pensar antes de meterse conmigo! ¡Sí! ¡Y no necesité ayuda para hacerlo! ¡Puro poder femenino! ¡Después nos llaman el sexo débil! ¡Ja!

—Cuando se te acabe el momento hembrista dirígete a algún lugar seguro, no hay que confiarse, puede que no sea el único enviado por Naraku— Dice Sesshoumaru aún preocupado, Rin se alarma ante lo dicho por su novio, por lo que corre fuera de la universidad, no está segura de a donde ir, tampoco es que tenga muchas alternativas...

—¿Y si voy a la policía?— Pregunta tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría.

—¿Cómo les explicas que dejaste a tu agresor encerrado en un almacén de la universidad?— Inquiere Sesshoumaru.

—Bueno, digo la verdad, por lo menos algo de caso deben hacerme— Responde caminando hasta la parada de autobús.

—¿Cómo explicas que no los llamaste antes?

—¡Argh! ¡¿Le tienes que buscar las cinco patas al gato?!— Exclama ya cansada— ¡No lo sé, estaba tan asustada que lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a mi novio que se encuentra en Alemania! ¡Él no puede hacer ni un carajo desde allá pero no tenía cabeza para otra cosa! ¡¿No te convence esa respuesta?! ¡No tengo otra!

—No te alteres— Ordena Sesshoumaru ya ofuscado.

—¡¿Que no me altere?! ¡Sesshoumaru no estás siendo de mucha ayuda en estos momentos! ¡Adiós!— Corta la llamada.

Sesshoumaru mira atónito su teléfono ¿Le colgó? ¡Él lo único que hace es preocuparse por ella y así se lo agradece! ¡No es momento para comportarse como una niña caprichosa! Va a llamar nuevamente cuando siente una mano en su hombro, es el gerente anunciándole que ya es hora de entrar nuevamente.

Inuyasha mira la entrada de la casa desde la esquina, puede ver su preciada camioneta allí estacionada, pero no puede hacer nada por el momento, Kagome, Miroku y Ayame se encuentran con Kikyo en estos momentos, seguramente explicándole la situación, por su parte no quiso ir, prefirió ser parte del grupo que vigilaría los movimientos de Naraku para la extrañeza de todos, del otro lado de la calle se encuentra Kouga y Sango está por la calle que está paralela a la de la casa, la que da con el vecino de la casa de atrás, está nervioso, no es normal tanta tranquilidad, menos si hace unas horas eso estaba lleno de Yakuzas, preocupado comienza a caminar hacia la casa, al estar más cerca da la impresión de que está vacía, le manda un mensaje a Kouga y Sango diciéndole aquello, ya frente de la casa nota que no hay ruido alguno, cuando los tres están frente a la casa deciden entrar.

En el patio notan huellas de que estuvieron arrastrando algo, ven la puerta de la cocina abierta, por allí entran, al hacerlo ven que está todo desordenado, los muebles volteados, las cortinas mal puestas, vidrios y basura por todos lados, preguntándose lo que sucedió caminan por la instancia, al llegar a la habitación donde Naraku los había interrogado notan el escritorio volteado, pero ningún papel en él, se dan cuenta de unas marcas de bala en las paredes de la habitación, cosa que no había cuando ellos estuvieron allí, se miran los unos a los otros tratando de darle sentido a aquello, al ver que no han logrado nada salen de la casa.

—¿Qué hacemos?— Pregunta Sango metiendo las manos a los bolsillos, el frío del recién entrado invierno se siente en los huesos.

—No lo sé— Contesta Inuyasha sin entusiasmo, desde que lo llamó Sesshoumaru está bastante nervioso, no esperaba esa jugada por parte de Naraku, de hecho se le había olvidado el especial interés que tiene Kurayami hacia su cuñada— Pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, Naraku piensa que Sesshoumaru está relacionado con esto de algún modo y cuando note que este no llegó a él reclamando el secuestro de su novia va a sospechar que algo anda mal.

—Es verdad...— Suspira Sango. Inuyasha les contó la llamada de su hermano mayor y todos están preocupados por el hecho que no se han enterado de nada, si Rin está bien o cualquier cosa— ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Vallamos con los demás, no sacamos nada con quedarnos aquí, hasta que no nos enteremos del nuevo paradero de esa rata es mejor permanecer juntos— Sugiere Kouga cabreado de no conseguir nada.

No teniendo otra alternativa se dirigen a la casa de las Kodoku.

En una hora de discusiones no lograron mucho con el banco alemán, bastante irritado Sesshoumaru sale de la sala seguido de Renkotsu, ambos deciden ir al hotel a descansar, al otro día nuevamente se reunirán con el gerente, este les a explicado que mantendrán contacto con Kaede para poder al fin terminar con la burocracia para darles acceso a la cámara de seguridad de la señora.

Una vez en el hotel, Sesshoumaru no se siente tranquilo, llama a Rin rogando que esta le conteste, después de tres repliques siente la voz de un hombre contestar.

—Hello, I am Ron Williams, Michigan police officer and This is Rin Mori's phone (Aló, soy Ron Williams, agente de policía de Michigan y este es el teléfono de Rin Mori)— Contestan del otro lado. Sesshoumaru siente como se extiende un gran dolor de cabeza.

—I am Sesshoumaru Arakami, Rin's boyfriend, why do you have her phone? (Soy Sesshoumaru Arakami, novio de Rin ¿Por qué tiene su teléfono?)

—Miss Mori is testiying right now, I will communicate your calling (la señorita Mori está declarando en estos momentos, le comunicaré su llamado)

—Ok...— No sabe que decir. Después el oficial se despide cordialmente de él, aún más preocupado se recuesta en la cama, no sabe que hacer, por el momento ni siquiera hambre tiene.

Kikyo no lo puede creer, en todo ese tiempo ha sabido que Naraku sentía algo especial por ella, pero no creía que llegara a esa obsesión, lee y lee datos sobre ella, desde su tipo de sangre hasta la dieta que hizo hace un mes, es impresionante y aterrador. Mira a Kagome que se encuentra sentada frente a ella, esta la mira con marcada preocupación junto a sus amigos, si bien sigue con su convicción de no acercarse a ella por la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por Inuyasha ahora está agradecida por advertirla de esto. Su madre la abraza y ella se lo devuelve, no sabe qué pensar.

Media hora después escuchan a la camioneta de Inuyasha estacionándose frente a la casa de las Kodoku, él y el resto son recibidos con preocupación, después de relatar como encontraron la casa vacía se comienzan a cuestionar cual es el nuevo paradero de Naraku.

Por otra parte, Sesshoumaru se ha comunicado con su madre, con esta han acordado cenar juntos, después de cortar se pone a revisar algunos documentos de su trabajo cuando siente que tocan su puerta, sabe que es Renkotsu, sale a ver qué quiere.

—Acabo de recibir esto de la señora Kaede— Le entrega una hoja impresa, es un correo, en él cuenta lo que ha encontrado Inuyasha y su grupo, lo de ambas carpetas, preocupado lee con detenimiento, después mira al abogado con expresión grave.

—¿Por qué te ha enviado esto a ti?

—Supongo que no tiene tu correo— Responde con la misma expresión. Sesshoumaru no responde, vuelve a leer el documento en sus manos— Meterse con Naraku Kurayami no fue la mejor idea que pudieron tener.

—¿Qué sabes tú de esto?— Pregunta Sesshoumaru enojado.

—Bastante, mi hermano Bankotsu está en el caso, además la noticia de la quiebra que tuvieron hace más de un año atrás por dinero lavado fue bastante escandalosa— Contesta mirándolo como diciendo "sé que estas metido en algo asquerosamente turbio"

—Olvidaba lo numerosos que son los Shinshinitai— Comenta Arakami. Renkotsu frunce el ceño no sabiendo si tomarse a bien ese comentario.

—Como sea ¿El collar que tratamos sacar del banco tiene algo que ver con esto?— Interroga tratando de imaginar que tan grande es el embrollo.

—Todo— Dice. Sesshoumaru se adentra a su habitación en busca de su laptop y transcribir la información. Renkotsu no sabe qué hacer al verse nuevamente ignorado, está claro que necesitará de otra fuente de información si quiere enterarse de algo concreto.

Inuyasha y el resto aún se encuentran en la casa de las Kodoku, tratando de hacer un plan de acción.

—Está claro que el mismo método no nos servirá dos veces— Dice Miroku negando con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes un mejor plan?— Inquiere Kouga ya exasperado por no poder moverse.

—Yo podría atraerlo— Sugiere Kikyo para sorpresa de todos, toma la carpeta con sus datos— Él debe imaginar que yo ya estoy enterada de esto.

Se miran unos a otros no sabiendo si sea prudente, pero no saben qué más hacer.

—¿Y de qué forma lo harías?— Pregunta Miroku contrariado, no es que le agrade la muchacha, pero no se siente cómodo cerca de ella, nunca ha la tratado mucho, además es demasiado seria y solemne.

—Él no me negaría una llamada, lo citaría a algún lugar y allí ustedes hacen lo que tengan que hacer— Dice Kikyo con pesar.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo— Sugiere su madre.

—Sí debo, no puedo permitir que siga haciendo tanto mal— Contradice ella. Se levanta a buscar su teléfono móvil.

Sesshoumaru llega a la casa de su madre, ella lo hace pasar y se sientan en el comedor donde ya está todo servido, sin demora comienzan a comer. Él le cuenta lo que está pasando en estos momentos.

—Bueno, si le vemos el lado bueno, es posible que le den protección, no es seguro que esté ella sola en estos momentos— Responde al escuchar la preocupación de su hijo, no es hábil en dar palabras de aliento, no tiene experiencia ni paciencia en eso.

—No tiene cómo comprobar lo que dice, sólo en Japón uno dudaría de alguien con tatuajes— Comenta sin preocuparse en ocultar sus temores, después de todo es su madre.

—No sabemos qué puede suceder, mientras no puedas comunicarte con ella deberás tratar de ser un tanto más optimista y concentrarte en lo que te trajo a Alemania, siempre supe que esa Kaede podía estar metida ¿Sabías que cuando estuve casada con tu padre ella siempre le hablaba mal de mí? Siempre se mete donde no la llaman.

Sesshoumaru levanta una ceja, es raro que su madre le cuente algo sobre su época como señora Arakami, sabe algo sobre la historia de sus padres, como se conocieron y cómo se separaron principalmente, pero pequeños detalles de lo que fue su convivencia casi nada, era casi un vacío que había en su propia historia.

Jarvinia se fue a vivir a Japón junto a sus padres cuando ella tenía alrededor de diecisiete años, por asuntos de trabajo de su padre, no contenta con estar en un lugar tan diferente a su natal Alemania comenzó a encerrarse en ella misma, no le interesaba hacer amigos ni tomar la rebeldía típica de la edad, más en su situación, ella de por sí siempre fue muy seria y callada, pero esa época fue peor. Era excelente alumna, por lo que entró a la Todai casi sin esfuerzo y se tituló como una de las mejores alumnas, en su época como universitaria tuvo un par de novios a los cuales ninguno quiso, por lo que no le duraron mucho. Sus padres siempre asistían a reuniones de inmigrantes, pero ella no gustaba de ese tipo de eventos, pero un día, a sus veintiséis años, por insistencia de ellos decidió ir, allí conoció a Inutaisho, él no era alemán, pero sí su madre y la estaba acompañando, él esa misma noche le pidió una cita. En un principio él no le interesaba mucho, sí, era un hombre atractivo, con un buen porvenir y todo lo que una mujer desearía, pero algo la hacía desconfiar, pero en cada cita que tenían él era tan insistente que terminó aceptando ser su novia, poco a poco ella comenzó a tomarle aprecio y realmente llegó a enamorarse de él, cuando ya tenía alrededor de cuatro años de noviazgo y una vida planeada se casaron, como cualquier pareja el primer año fue de ensueño, las discusiones eran menores y las reconciliaciones era lo mejor, pero a ella siempre le fue difícil ser abierta con otras personas, a confiar, Inutaisho siempre le repetía que para él ella era una especie de acertijo constante, pero por lo mismo ambos comenzaron a distanciarse, Jarvinia no culpa a Inutaisho por eso, asume que fue algo que afectaba a ambos, él cada vez prefería pasar más tiempo en su oficina que con ella, sus padres volvieron a Alemania, se sentía más sola que nunca. Los problemas se agravaron cuando Inutaisho le pidió un heredero, hijos, sí, ella tenía treinta y un años, pero se cuestionaba si pudiera ser una buena madre, nunca le gustaron los bebés, el que otro ser se convirtiera en una prioridad la abrumaba, además las cosas con Inutaisho estaban cada vez más distantes y dudaba que un niño lo solucionara, pero de nuevo con su insistir Inutaisho logró convencerla, quedó embarazada, a los treinta y dos años fue madre. Su hijo la aterraba, no puede describirlo de otro modo, sus suegros vivían metiéndose en su forma de criarlo, sus padres en la distancia no le daban mucho apoyo, además el niño resultó ser casi una copia masculina de ella, por lo que era demasiado tranquilo para ser un bebé de pocos meses y lo que es peor, tuvo razón, Inutaisho igualmente seguía distante, incluso con el niño, parecía que sólo quería un hijo para dejarle todo a alguien el día que él muriera. Jarvinia tomó la decisión de divorciarse cuando su hijo tenía apenas dos años recién cumplidos, descubrió por qué Inutaisho prefería su trabajo antes que su familia: una compañera de trabajo, a Chiheisen Nishi había llegado una nueva abogada hace un par de años, Izayoi era todo lo que ella no era: risueña, abierta, con grandes temas para conversar, cariñosa. Sabía que Inutaisho no le era infiel, más que nada por su sentido del honor, pero con Izayoi tenía una amistad y confianza que dudaba alguna vez haya tenido con ella, Jarvinia era consciente que el amor que alguna vez pudieron haber tenido se había ido y era mejor no seguir engañándose, por lo que optó por pedirle el divorcio a Inutaisho, el trámite fue rápido, a los dos meses dejó de ser la señora Arakami, intentó por alrededor de seis meses seguir viviendo en Japón, pero el verse sola cuidando de un pequeño se lo dificultó bastante, Inutaisho, en parte sintiéndose culpable de su soledad, decidió darle sus acciones de la importadora en Alemania, Jarvinia partió a su país natal, inconscientemente quería demostrar que no dependía de nadie y trabajaba todo lo que podía, por lo mismo ganó mucha confianza en su trabajo, sin embargo, comenzó a descuidar a su hijo, el pequeño Sesshoumaru era tranquilo, no le daba grandes problemas, eso hizo que se confiara, pero cuando él a la edad de quince años le comunicó que quería ir a vivir con su padre supo que se había distanciado de alguien importante para ella... otra vez.

—Mutter... ¡Mutter!— La llama Sesshoumaru preocupado al verla que se había quedado pensando.

—¿Eh? ¡Ay, hijo mío! ¡Tu Mutter está tan preocupada por tu destino!— Exclama teatralmente para distraer su nostalgia. Sesshoumaru rola los ojos.

—Como sea— Dice sarcástico.

—No me contestes así, sigo siendo tu Mutter y me debes respeto— Reprende divertida.

Reconoce que su último viaje a Japón ha sido una de las mejores cosas que le pudo pasar, de algún modo limó asperezas con su hijo, de algún modo consiguió la cercanía que consideraba perdida, al punto de que él confía en ella sus temores.

—¿Qué tienes planeado?— Pregunta ella cambiando el tema.

—Por el momento quiero tener noticias de Rin e Inuyasha— Responde pensativo— En cuanto al collar, todo está en manos del abogado.

—Me incómoda que involucraran a un tercero— Comenta frunciendo el ceño.

—Estudié economía, los asuntos legales no son lo mío— Dice con obviedad, como si su madre no lo supiera.

—De todos modos, sería mucho más rápido si ella misma viniera, no tendrían que hacer todo este papeleo y se saltarían un montón de burocracia.

—Sé que tienes razón, pero también sé que no confía en mí como para viajar conmigo, prefiere estar lo más alejada posible, creo que no dimensiona lo grande que es en lo que está metida— Explica Sesshoumaru pensativo.

Después de comer se sirven un par de café, sentados uno al lado del otro en la sala siguen hablando, cerca de las diez de la noche Sesshoumaru regresa al hotel.

Kikyo pide que la dejen sola, no quiere a gente mirándola ansiosa a su alrededor, eso le molesta, por lo que se encierra en su habitación, en ella marca el número que borró hace mucho de su móvil, pero que se sabe de memoria, al quinto replique y ya desanimada de que le conteste escucha la voz de su viejo amigo.

—¿Y esta sorpresa, Kikyo?— Inquirió Naraku, después de todo no muchas personas tenían su real número de teléfono.

—Necesito que nos veamos, juntémonos en el café de siempre— Pide ella con su acostumbrado tono parco.

—Querida Kikyo ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Te hago yo?— Pregunta extrañada.

—Sí, me traicionas de esta forma ¿Crees que no imagino lo que intentas hacer?— Inquiere con falso tono dolido— Lo esperé de cualquiera, menos de ti.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me involucre viendo lo que estas haciendo? Si debo detenerte lo haré, Naraku, no permitiré que sigas haciendo tanto daño— Exclama con énfasis.

—¿Daño? No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, querida Kikyo, lástima que tú te veas involucrada en esto, lo trate de evitar, pero fue inevitable, sólo espero que no me guardes rencor— Dice con voz sombría— Dile a Inuyasha y su hermano que los espero en el antiguo Kaiten Kurabu donde rapté a la primera pequeña puta.

Kikyo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, lo último que dijo Naraku antes de colgar fue con un tono tan frío que sintió temor, siempre se ha sentido sobre la maldad de Naraku, como algo que nunca la afectaría, pero ese tono le dijo que está equivocada, Naraku arrasará con todo... y todos.

Cuando vuelve a la sala y comunica es mensaje de Naraku, todos se preocupan de cómo proceder, no pueden revelar que el mayor de los Arakami está en Alemania y a la vez no saben con qué se pueden encontrar, lo más seguro que una terrible trampa, a la vez no pueden rechazar la "invitación" como él mismo dijo: No tienen ni idea de lo que él es capaz.

Sesshoumaru lleva un par de horas dormido, ese día ha sido muy largo para él, desde que se subió al avión en Japón no ha podido descansar como es debido, dentro de su sueño siente el sonido de su celular, no quiere responder, dentro de su mente dormida piensa que tiene derecho a descansar, pero de improvisto le vienen todas preocupaciones que tiene, sin demora toma el teléfono.

—Arakami— Contesta él.

—¿Sesshoumaru?— Preguntan del otro lado de la línea, reconoce la voz como la de su medio hermano.

—¿Qué sucede?— Inquiere sacudiéndose el sueño.

—Algo terrible— Contesta con cautela. Tratando de ser lo más resumido posible le explica lo que sucede con Naraku y la orden de este.

—No vayas— Ordena fríamente.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás pensando?! ¡Estamos hablando de Naraku!— Grita furibundo. Sesshoumaru aleja el aparato de su oreja molesto.

—Piénsalo, hazle creer que no te rebajarás a recibir órdenes de él, además no dijo si nos quería allá de inmediato ni dio una hora o fecha, has tiempo hasta que yo llegue— Explica con irritación, odia que su hermano haga un escándalo por todo. Inuyasha acuerda hacerlo así y con una parca despedida cortan la llamada.

A la mañana siguiente trata de comunicarse con Rin, pero le aparece el buzón de voz, no sabe qué pensar, está muy preocupado, sin más, no le queda otra de partir al banco junto a Renkotsu.

—Llamé a mi hermano mayor, él dijo que Naraku está desaparecido ¿tú sabes dónde está?— Pregunta el abogado de pronto.

—No— Contesta rotundo.

—Entonces como...— Comienza.

—Si tú y tu hermano se mantienen fuera de esto es mucho mejor, sólo limítate a lo que has venido— Advierte sin siquiera mirarlo.

Al llegar al banco nuevamente son recibidos por el gerente y el abogado alemán, después de la burocracia correspondiente los hacen esperar fuera de la sala, entran un par de hombres, por lo que le explican son el director del banco y otro abogado.

Una hora después les comunican que tienen el permiso de retirar la joya de la caja de seguridad de la señora Kaede, ella por llamada en alta voz da el número y los datos correspondientes. Diez minutos después se despiden del gerente y parten rumbo al hotel para ver cual es el vuelo más pronto a Japón.

La señora Kaede les comunica a los otros que Sesshoumaru y Renkotsu tuvieron éxito en su misión y ya cuentan con el permiso de sacar la joya de Alemania. Inuyasha y los demás deciden volver a sus vidas con aparente normalidad, están consientes de que Naraku no se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

Sesshoumaru y Renkotsu esperan las dos horas y media que falta para el vuelo, en eso llega Jarvinia para despedir a su hijo, obligándolo a prometer que la visitará más largó tiempo en el futuro. Están en eso cuando el teléfono de Sesshoumaru suena, al ver que es Rin se apresura a contestar.

—Arakami— Contesta.

—Sesshoumaru...

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta interrumpiéndola.

—Sí, estoy bien, me han llevado a la embajada de Japón en Chicago, apenas ahora me han dejado llamarte— Responde inusualmente seria— Yo... quiero pedirte disculpas, me comporté como una inmadura, no debí...

—Réstale importancia, lo que interesa es que estás bien ¿te han hecho muchas preguntas?— Inquiere. Jarvinia toma atención suponiendo de quien se trata.

—Sí, están tratando de comunicarse con los responsables del caso en Japón, resultó que Anton tenía varias acusaciones de robo y secuestro, por lo que dicen, estuvo involucrado en varias pandillas, no se explican cómo se involucró con la mafia japonesa— Explica Rin.

—¿Él aún está encerrado en la facultad?

—No lo sé, me dijeron que irían por él a apresarlo, desde entonces no me han dicho nada, ni tampoco cuando me van a dejar ir— Dice, se hace un pequeño silencio— ¿Sesshoumaru?

—Dime— Sin querer suelta un pequeño suspiro que no pasa desapercibido por Jarvinia.

—Por favor, termina con esto pronto— Ruega con voz trémula.

—No dudes de que lo haré— Se aleja un poco de los otros dos cuando nota que están atentos de su conversación.

—¿Es idea mía o su hijo vive pegado al teléfono?— Pregunta divertido Renkotsu a Jarvinia. Esta lo mira teatralmente ceñuda.

—Tú no sabes en todas las calamidades que se mete ese idiota— Pone el dorso de la mano en su frente como si se lamentara. Renkotsu comienza a preguntarse seriamente sobre la salud mental de esa familia al completo.

Después de unos diez minutos conversando Sesshoumaru y Rin se despiden y cortan. Él, Renkotsu y Jarvinia siguen esperando el vuelo que sale a las tres de la tarde, con un atraso de quince minutos este es anunciado, Sesshoumaru se despide de su madre y junto a Renkotsu parte a Japón.

Después de alrededor de diez horas de vuelo más una escala de tres Sesshoumaru al fin regresa, sorprendentemente Inuyasha lo va a recibir, cuando el mayor lo ve parado fuera del anden levanta una ceja sorprendido, Inuyasha tiene una expresión infantilmente malhumorada.

—Al fin— Exclama el más joven cuando su hermano llega a su altura, con un asentamiento de cabeza saluda a Renkotsu— Kaede nos quiere en su casa ahora.

Sesshoumaru al perdido mira su reloj y se da cuenta que son las once de la mañana, por lo visto no es fácil que el resto del mundo lo deje descansar después de un largo viaje. Inuyasha los lleva en su camioneta.

Al llegar al hogar de Kaede son recibidos por esta.

—Es realmente hermosa, es una lástima que traiga tantas desgracias a su alrededor— Comenta Kaede tomando la joya en sus manos, la mira con nostalgia. Mira a Sesshoumaru— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Él mismo nos ha citado, pienso ir a terminar con todo esto— Responde con convicción. Kaede sonríe.

—Me parece bien, de todos modos, Inutaisho llegó al país ayer en la tarde, creo que tú y él tiene una conversación pendiente— Comunica antes de dejar la joya en sus manos. Renkotsu y ella comienzan a conversar sobre los pormenores del viaje. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se despiden y se retiran del lugar.

—¿Vamos ahora?— Pregunta Inuyasha ansioso.

—No, como dijo la vieja, tengo que conversar con Inutaisho— Responde de mala gana— ¿Alguna noticia de Naraku?

—No, creía que nos molestaría más, pero de nuevo ha desaparecido, a ese tipo le encanta desaparecer— Responde desanimado.

Se despiden, Inuyasha alegando que tiene clases pendientes, mientras Sesshoumaru a buscar a Ah y Un a la casa de Souten y a su apartamento a dejar sus cosas y los perros y parte rumbo a la financiera. Una vez allí Jaken lo pone al tanto de todo en su trabajo, además de confirmar la llegada del presidente de la empresa, el cual no estaba muy contento con enterarse que su hijo mayor no estaba en su puesto de trabajo. Teniendo la excusa perfecto, Sesshoumaru va a la oficina de su padre.

Inutaisho le indica con la mano que se puede sentar, este mismo apoya los codos en su escritorio, con el ceño fruncido mira como su primogénito se sienta en la silla frente a él.

—¿Se puede saber qué es eso de que saliste del país? ¿Sabes que he despedido por menos?— Reprende totalmente serio.

—Fue un asunto de fuerza mayor, de todos modos avisé en recursos humanos, dejé a Inuyasha y Jaken a cargo por cualquier eventualidad— Odia dar explicaciones, pero sabe que en estos momentos habla con su jefe, no su padre.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso a tu madre le pasó algo?— Inquiere enfadado.

—No, ella se encuentra bien— Contesta igual de enfadado— Mi asunto tiene que ver con la investigación sobre Naraku.

Inutaisho parpadea sorprendido, se pregunta mentalmente si es lo que él cree que es.

—Por lo visto tus amiga Hitomiko y Kaede no te han dicho nada— Comenta al ver su aturdimiento, con calma saca la caja de terciopelo en el que guarda la joya— Si te soy sincero, no encuentro que sea tan espectacular, si no fuera por la antigüedad de la perla rosa creo que no tendría tanto valor.

Saca el collar de su estuche y lo pone a la altura de los ojos de su padre, casi como diciendo "mira lo que logré" con un gesto arrogante lo vuelve a guardar.

—¿Cómo...?

—Supongo que con esto queda justificada mi salida.

—Sesshoumaru, estas llevando esto demasiado lejos, no era mi intención que te involucraras... Esta es mi guerra, no tuya— Exclama con énfasis. Mira a su hijo como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve.

—Esta guerra no es mía ni tuya, pero igualmente nos hemos visto involucrados, yo ya no puedo dejar las cosas a medias, mucho pesa sobre mí— Contesta mortalmente serio— Sólo espero que esta vez sí cooperes, Inutaisho.

—Niñato insolente ¡recuerda que estás hablando con tu padre!— Reprende enérgico— ¡Los Kurayami no son un juego! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez por todas!

—¡Eso ya lo sé! Para tú información, Naraku nos puso un ultimátum a Inuyasha y a mí, ya no hay vuelta atrás, no sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo— Responde sobre el límite de su paciencia, no puede creer que su padre aún lo trate como si fuera un niño, de algún modo le duele.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?! ¡maldita sea, deben consultar esas cosas conmigo!

—¿Para qué? Si nunca haces nada, sólo nos dices que debemos estar al margen, cosa que ya no podemos, al parecer, el que quedó al margen de este asunto eres tú— Dice con algo de resentimiento. Se levanta de su asiento— Otra cosa, la próxima vez que sepas que Rin está en peligro dímelo cuando te enteres, no tres días después, casi la raptan nuevamente.

Inutaisho abre los ojos asombrado, en realidad le tomó algo de tiempo el poder tratar de comunicarse con él, más que nada temeroso de su reacción, realmente no esperaba que Naraku se moviera pronto, sabe que hay periodos largos en los que simplemente desaparece y nadie sabe de él. Baja la cabeza derrotado.

—Esa niña… ¿Está bien?

—Sí, no gracias a ti, por supuesto— Para Inutaisho la frialdad de las palabras de su hijo son como filosas garras que estrujan su corazón.

—Créeme que no le deseo ningún mal, el que no sea de mi agrado no quiere decir que quiera que algo grave le ocurra— Trata de excusarse. Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué tanta negativa a ella? ¿Qué tiene de malo?— Pregunta mucho más calmado, con genuina curiosidad, hasta el momento sólo había asumido que a él simplemente no le gustaba Rin, pero ahora cae que no tiene un por qué, no es que su padre sea clasista o cosas por el estilo, por lo que no lo entiende y espera que no sea la teoría que tiene en mente— Años atrás me hablabas sobre lo importante que es tener a alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien a quien proteger.

—…— Inutaisho se toma su tiempo, una cosa es hablarlo con su "nuera" y otra con su propio hijo— Ella no es para ti, tú mismo dices que mucho se espera de ti, que tienes mucho sobre tus hombros, por lo mismo necesitas una mujer fuerte, alguien con quien puedas compartir tu carga.

—Eso es estúpido y contradicente a lo que siempre me has dicho— Espeta molesto— ¿Dónde quedó eso de la necesidad de proteger?

—Hijo…

—No, eso no es más que una escusa— Lo interrumpe, al final sí era lo que pensaba— No es que te moleste Rin en particular, no es su carácter liviano, lo que te molesta es que está fuera de tu control. Toda la vida has querido tenernos a todo bajo tu control, así todo funciona para ti.

—No soy un manipulador, ni…— Otra vez no lo deja terminar.

—Sí lo eres, Izayoi no hace nada si no lo consulta antes contigo, Inuyasha hasta hace poco era tu perro faldero, a mi madre la controlaste un tiempo, pero era difícil y la descuidaste hasta el divorcio, a mi me insististe hasta convencerme de venir a vivir a Tokio y más adelante a trabajar para ti, siempre insistes hasta conseguir lo que quieres.

_Te conozco, Inutaisho. Sé que no necesitas ni siquiera abrir la boca para controlar la vida de tus hijos…_

Inutaisho recuerda las palabras de su ex mujer en su última conversación, a pesar de encontrar que ella es la reina del melodrama fingido sabe que algo de razón tiene, pero escucharlo de la boca de su hijo duele, no es que él desee tenerlos todos como unos títeres sin voluntad, nunca ha pensado así, realmente es algo de su propia personalidad que se le escapa, sabe que es egoísta por naturaleza, cosa que sus hijos heredaron, pero jamás se ha considerado a sí mismo un controlador.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, no es como si los hiciera pasar por un filtro o algo así— Contradice ofendido.

—"Lo mejor" que "según tú" es para mí. Lo que te molesta de Rin es que la conocí sin tu maldita intervención, no es la niña recatada hija de amigos tuyos como lo era Sarah o tampoco era la muchacha que veías siempre que vivía frente de nosotros como lo era Kagura, a Rin no la conoces, no tienes ni idea de cómo es y eso es lo que te molesta, por que tú no puedes intervenir— Sesshoumaru sabe que está sacando trancas viejas, cosas que siempre tuvo guardadas y antes nunca salieron a flote, un desahogo que va más allá del reclamo por no aceptar a su novia.

—¡Ya, basta! Estás comportándote como un adolescente ¿No siempre dices que no te importa mi opinión? ¡¿Qué importa si a mi me molesta esa niñata?!

Un silencio se instala entre ambos, Sesshoumaru lo mira como si quisiera golpear, pero no hace nada, sin más camina hasta la puerta, se detiene como si pensara en algo importante, se gira un poco para mirar a su padre de reojo.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que yo puedo, papá?— Preguntó con tono bajo, casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Inutaisho lo escuchara. Sale de la oficina sin más.

Inutaisho no sabe como reaccionar, trata de recordar la última vez que Sesshoumaru lo llamó papá y con un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho no lo puede recordar.

Sesshoumaru se refresca en el baño, el desahogo no lo tenía contemplado, su intensión era comunicarle que tenía el collar y nada más, en realidad es una de las cosas más difíciles que ha hecho, no es su modo de ser, no fue él mismo quien hablo, es como si un tapón se hubiera salido y un montón de pesares pasados hubieran pasado por su garganta y lo obligaran a hablar, espera que nunca más tenga que pasar por algo así.

Ya más compuesto, va a su oficina e imprime todo lo que tiene en su computadora sobre Kurayami y el collar, saca fotocopias de todo el material que tiene a mano. Mientras hace todo esto piensa en lo que le ha dicho Rin hace tiempo, ahora que siente que pronto todo terminará se pregunta seriamente que es lo que hará después, hasta hace un par de meses su único objetivo era escalar puestos en Chiheisen Nishi hasta hacerse con la presidencia, teniendo que pasar por encima de muchos si es necesario, pero ya no está tan seguro, ya eso no lo llena, ese anhelo ya no está con él, mientras escucha la impresora suena con una pila interminable de papeles mira un pequeño estante que tiene en la oficina, allí tiene varios libros, desde los de consulta que usa cuando quiere recordar algún término que no recuerda o escapa de su conocimiento, hasta simples novelas que lee cuando tiene un poco de tiempo en la oficina, entre medio tiene un par sobre filosofía y psicología, es un tema que le gusta bastante a pesar de que nunca ha sido su vocación, no puede evitar en las cosas que acaba de reclamarle a su padre, sobre su control y esas cosas.

—Escapar de su control ya no es mi objetivo, eso ya lo hice— Murmura pensativo.

Al terminar guarda todo en una carpeta, deja todo a cargo de Jaken, llama a Inuyasha para organizarse y deciden ir al Kaiten Kurabu esa misma tarde.

A las cuatro de la tarde ambos hermanos se encuentran en la entrada del lugar acordado, está lleno de escombros y pareciera que no ha sido usado por nadie en todos esos meses, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru intercambian miradas preguntándose que clase de trampa les preparará Kurayami. Entran cautelosamente y procurando no tropezarse con nada, pasan por el pequeño pasillo de la parte de atrás donde antes estaba la oficina del gerente del lugar, notan una luz que viene de ese lugar, con la misma reserva abren la puerta.

Lo que encuentran allí les sorprende un poco, un señor de muy avanzada edad se encuentra sentado en el estropeado escritorio, a pesar de su edad se nota que es un hombre de carácter duro y la peligrosidad se nota en su mirada, este les sonríe de forma fría.

—Si hubieran venido hace un par de hora hubieran encontrado al joven de la araña— Comenta el anciano— Vengan, acérquense.

Ambos hermanos lo hicieron y se sentaron en las sillas allí dispuestas, ninguno de los dijo algo.

—Mi nombre es Hakushin, ustedes deben ser los sabuesos Arakami— Dice el anciano— Por convicción no nos metemos con Katagi y menos con Gaijin, pero el joven de la araña nos ha orillado a esto.

A ambos les da la impresión de que se está disculpando, pero por su tono de voz cortante más parece la introducción de un discurso más complejo.

—¿Dónde está Naraku?— Pregunta Sesshoumaru algo cabreado de no conseguir lo que quiere.

—Él en estos momentos está siendo castigado, algo que no soporto es la traición— Contesta frunciendo el ceño— Mi pupilo ha resultado ser alguien que no conoce el honor, está dejando al clan en una complicada situación.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con su clan, sólo nos interesa acabar lo que ha empezado nuestro padre— Explica Inuyasha. Está nervioso, pero trata de no demostrarlo.

—Lo sé, muchacho, sé todo lo que ha estado haciendo el joven de la araña con vuestra mente y la de vuestro padre— Responde con pesar— Esto es tan antiguo, creía que no viviría para ver el final de este error.

—Sabemos la historia de Midoriko— Comunica Sesshoumaru antes de que el viejo se pusiera a contar una historia que ya conocen.

—No lo dudo, joven Arakami, pero también estoy seguro que no saben la historia completa, esa joya ha traído más calamidades aparte de una relación infructuosa entre esa orfebre y mi viejo amigo Kurayami— Explica el hombre mayor. A los Arakami les da la impresión de que algunas arrugas se le han sumado a la afligida expresión— Antes de que esa mujer robara la perla para convertirla en un collar famoso nosotros ya sabíamos de su origen, esa joya pasó por generaciones en mi familia, siendo el símbolo de nuestra sangre y la demostración de nuestro patrimonio como antigua familia de samuráis, se desataron varias batallas para prevalecerla, pero por una apuesta mal jugada terminó en manos de Kurayami, gracias a esa perla fue el pase para que mi amigo pudiera hacer negocios con mi clan, para entrar en este mundo, por lo que cuando la perdió y no pudo recuperarla también perdió los beneficios, la protección y la vida.

—Pero los Kurayami hasta el día de hoy…— Comienza Inuyasha, pero no sabe como continuar la frase.

—Los hijos no sólo heredan la fortuna de los padres, también las deudas— Dice el anciano sabiendo a lo que se refiere Inuyasha— Onigumo y su hijo al ser los primogénitos recibieron la marca de la araña, siendo el legado de la poca temple de mi amigo. Ellos deben pagar la deuda con nosotros.

—Entonces para eso Naraku quiere la joya, para pagar al fin la deuda— Razona Inuyasha en voz alta. Hakushin sonríe, supone que el menor es el más comunicativo de los hermanos Arakami, el otro sólo lo mira serio sin una expresión definida.

—Eso era lo que nosotros también creíamos y por eso lo apoyábamos, pero él ha demostrado que su ambición va mucho más allá, quería llegar a la cima de nuestro clan y no siendo parte de la familia era imposible sin la joya, al parecer la traición y el poco honor es parte de la sangre Kurayami— Se lamenta Hakushin— Hemos tenido que tomar medidas duras con él.

—¿Qué pasará con la joya, entonces?— Pregunta Sesshoumaru esta vez.

—Ustedes no tiene que ver con esto, encuentro totalmente insensato involucrarlos en algo que no les concierte, por lo que el destino de esa joya maldita no depende de ustedes, como dije, el joven de la araña fue demasiado ambicioso e involucró otras avaricias también, como la venganza hacia vuestro apellido.

—No lo entiendo, aparte de que mi padre se metió en su plan para recuperar la joya nosotros no le hemos hecho nada— Exclama Inuyasha.

—Desconozco toda la historia, pero sé que también tiene que ver el corazón de una joven en todo esto— Explica el anciano. Inuyasha recuerda lo que encontró sobre Kikyo en la casa donde se vieron con Naraku la última vez ¿Kikyo es parte del motivo también?— Sé que tienen la joya, sé del viaje a Alemania.

Ambos abren los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaban haber sido descubiertos.

—Descuiden, el joven de la araña no sabe nada, les pido que me la entreguen, ya mucho daño ha hecho como para que lo sigua haciendo, la descendiente de la orfebre ya nos la ofreció, así que estamos en nuestro derecho.

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se miran el uno al otro, después de un momento de indecisión Sesshoumaru saca el estuche donde tiene la joya y lo deja en el escritorio, el anciano lo abre y la contempla, niega con la cabeza.

—Pueden retirarse, ya no son parte de esto, les recomiendo que se olviden de todo y hagan sus vidas con normalidad, descuiden, nuestro clan no tomará represalias contra los Arakami y no los involucraremos en nada, es más, estamos agradecidos de que devolvieran esto, los felicito, han limpiado vuestro apellido.

Con un amargo sabor de boca ambos hermanos se levantan de sus asientos y hacen una reverencia como despedida, Hakushin sólo agacha un poco su cabeza sin levantarse, primero sale Inuyasha y cuando Sesshoumaru se dispone a hacerlo escucha la voz de Hakushin.

—¿Alguna vez has visto la araña?— Pregunta de pronto. Sesshoumaru lo mira frunciendo el ceño sin saber a qué se refiere, todo ese tiempo ha estado escuchando sobre "la araña" pero no sabe a qué se refiere— En su espalda encontrarás su legado, si la miras podrás darte cuenta que él y tú no son tan distintos, puedo verlo, tu alma es tan ambiciosa y propensa a ser oscurecida como la del joven de la araña, puede que ella te alcance a ti también.

—No acabaré como Naraku— Asegura Sesshoumaru ofendido por la comparación.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro— Ríe Hakushin con malicia. Sesshoumaru sale ya sin poder aguantar más la burla del anciano, afuera del destruido Kaiten Kurabu se encuentra a su hermano esperándolo.

Hakushin se queda mirando la puerta cerrada, apoya los codos en la mesa y su frente en las manos, piensa que ya está demasiado viejo para estas cosas, mira nuevamente la joya en sus manos, la acaricia absorto, aún no puede creer que algo tan pequeño pueda generar tantos problemas, decide que es momento que vuelva a ocupar su lugar en el patrimonio familiar. Cuando se dispone a llamar a sus hombres para salir de allí se abre la puerta de imprevisto, en el umbral ve al joven de la araña, como lo llama él.

—Veo que el castigo no fue suficiente para ti— Reprende enfadado. Le disgusta la mueca burlesca en las facciones de Naraku.

—Viejo Hakushin ¿crees que con esta pequeñez me vas a detener?— Dice mostrando la ausencia de su dedo meñique— Estás muy equivocado.

—En verdad tú y tu familia no saben lo que es el honor— Alza la voz levantándose de la silla.

—No me vengas con esas chorradas, ya estoy cansado de que siempre repitas lo mismo, lo siento, pero ya no te necesito— Con estas palabras Naraku sacó un arma y dispara, sin importarle la sangre que ha salpicado sobre la joya la toma y se la guarda entre sus ropas, piensa que fue estúpido en no sospechar que era eso lo que planeaban los Arakami, pero ya no importa, la joya está con él y ahora sólo le falta deshacerse de esos imbéciles para siempre, Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha sabrán como es el infierno.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?— Pregunta Inuyasha dirigiéndose a la entrada del metro junto a Sesshoumaru, este niega con la cabeza.

—Me incomoda no saber el paradero de Naraku— Comunica pensativo, siente que las cosas no pueden terminar así.

—Sí, a mí también, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso— Concuerda Inuyasha. Parpadea algo sorprendido, es la primera vez que no pelean por algo y no sólo eso, están de acuerdo.

—No bajemos la guardia, no haremos nada por el momento, pero estaremos alerta— Ordena Sesshoumaru, cada uno se dirige a su hogar.

Una semana ha pasado desde el encuentro con el viejo yakuza, ambos hermanos aún están intranquilos con la desaparición de Naraku, pero como han acordado no han hecho nada fuera de su rutina.

Por su parte, Sesshoumaru no sólo ha estado pensando en Kurayami, sino también en él mismo y su futuro, desde la adolescencia no se había planteado lo que quiere para él mismo, pero con lo que ha sucedido últimamente y las palabras Rin ya está dudando de que Chiheisen Nishi sea su real ambición, ha estado averiguando y se inscribió en varias charlas como oyente, pero no tiene nada claro aún.

Son la siete de la mañana, sale de la ducha y se viste aprisa, la noche anterior estuvo hablando hasta altas horas de la noche con Rin, por lo que le ha costado levantarse, con el cabello húmedo toma un desayuno rápido y le deja comida y agua a Ah y Un, ya preparado baja hacia la salida, con un movimiento de cabeza se despide del conserje, en la calle se dirige al metro, cuando está por llegar ve a alguien que le sorprende ver.

—¿Shiori?— La llama. Ella voltea al escuchar su nombre, sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Tío Sesshoumaru!— Se acerca a él como si tuviera la intención de abrazarlo, pero no lo hace— Hace mucho que no lo veía ¿Ha estado bien?

—Sí... tú— Le abruma la efusividad de la adolescente, además de la mirada inquisidora de los acompañantes de esta, un chico y dos chicas de su edad.

—Yo estoy bien ¿Ha hablado con mi tía Rin?— Sigue preguntando sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su interlocutor— Yo hablé antes de ayer con ella. Me contó lo del nuevo intento de secuestro.

—Sí, pero ya no hay nada por preocuparse.

—Me alegro.

—¿Shiori? vamos a llegar tarde— La apura una de sus amigas, ella se voltea apenada y se despide de Sesshoumaru con una inclinación de cabeza.

— Espero verlo pronto, adiós— Agita la mano derecha mientras camina, Sesshoumaru levanta su mano como respuesta.

—No sabíamos que tenías un tío— Comenta otra cuando ya se están alejando.

—Tío político, es novio de mi tía Rin ¿Recuerdas que te hable de ella?— Sesshoumaru sigue escuchando como hablaban de él hasta perderse de vista. No esperaba encontrarse con Shiori, más sentirse tan raro al ser llamado "tío" no sabe en qué momento ha ganado el apelativo, eso lo hace pensar en todo lo que ha cambiado su vida desde que se cambió a vivir a su apartamento y desde que Rin irrumpió en su vida, trata de encontrar en su mente el punto en que las cosas cambiaron para él y no lo puede determinar ¿Cuándo la conoció? ¿Cuándo la ayudó con su computadora? ¿Cuándo decidió trabajar con ella? ¿Cuándo la besó por primera vez? ¿Cuándo se acostaron la primera vez? No, tal vez fue la suma de todo, fue un cambio paulatino.

Contemplar aquello le abruma de sobremanera ¿qué tanto pudo él cambiar? ¿Todo es bueno dentro de ese cambio?

Tratando de no seguir pensando en eso sigue su camino.

Inuyasha y Kagome están enfrascados en su trabajo, ordenan un par de informes que deben entregar, en eso suena el celular de Inuyasha anunciando un correo electrónico, sin darle mucha importancia entra en su bandeja de entrada, pero al ver remitente del e-mail queda helado.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunta Kagome al verlo tan ensimismado. Pareciera como si el cerebro de Inuyasha trabajara a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Sin responderle él se levanta como un resorte y camina a zancadas el pasillo que lo separa de la oficina de su medio hermano.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— Exclama Jaken alterado por la interrupción del Arakami menor, este no le toma atención, va a abrir la puerta pero la encuentra cerrada, comienza a golpearla con fuerza.

—¡Ábreme, imbécil, tienes que ver esto!— Grita mientras golpea. A su alrededor varios curiosos se detienen a ver el nuevo escándalo del hijo menor del jefe.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, el joven Sesshoumaru no se encuentra!— Comunica Jaken mientras trata de detenerlo.

—¡¿Cómo que no está?! ¡¿Dónde mierda se metió?!— Pregunta agarrando al pobre secretario.

—¡Inuyasha!— Llama Kagome, pero este no le hace caso— ¡Suéltalo! ¿Qué te pasa?

Inuyasha toma aire por la nariz sonoramente, suelta a Jaken y se pasa una mano por el cabello, sin saber como explicarse le entrega el aparato a su novia, Kagome desconcertada lo toma y lo lee.

_"No crean que esto ha acabado, perros Arakami, ahora voy por ustedes" _

Y tiene una foto de la joya ensangrentada adjunta. Kagome y Jaken intercambian miradas preocupados ¿qué esperar ahora?

—¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru?— Pregunta Inuyasha ya más calmado.

—En una charla, llega a las once— Explica el secretario.

—¡¿Me crees imbécil?! ¡Ese sujeto odia charlar!— Espera otra vez alterado. Kagome le da un manotazo en la cabeza— ¡¿Qué te pasa, mujer?!

—¡¿Te quieres calmar?! ¡Se refiere a una conferencia!— Explica cabreada con la actitud de su novio.

—¿Y para qué quiere ese ir a una conferencia?— Inquiere tozudo. Jaken suspira cansado del escándalo del hermano de su jefe.

—No estoy muy seguro, creo que es de un centro de investigación del comportamiento— Responde como si estuviera cansado. Inuyasha lo mira como si su piel se hubiera vuelto verde de un segundo para otro.

—¿Y desde cuándo ...?

—No lo sé, joven Inuyasha creo que se está desviando del tema importante— Reprende Jaken. Inuyasha lo mira parpadeando un momento, cuando va a hablar es interrumpido por la secretaria de Inutaisho.

—¡Joven Inuyasha!— Lo llama al llegar a su altura después de la corta carrera desde el ascensor— El señor Arakami quiere verlo en su oficina, dice que es de carácter urgente.

—¿Tendrá que ver con esto?— Pregunta Kagome entregándole su teléfono a Inuyasha.

—No lo sé— Murmura él caminando hacia el ascensor para ver a su padre.

Una vez en la oficina del presidente de la empresa, Inuyasha se sienta frente a la preocupada mirada de Inutaisho.

—¿Me puedes explicar esto?— Espeta mostrándole el monitor de su computadora, donde tiene el mismo e-mail recibido por su hijo, este abre los ojos asombrado y se queda lívido— ¿Inuyasha?

Sintiéndose como un niño reprendido Inuyasha le cuenta sobre la reunión que tuvo su medio hermano y él con el viejo yakuza. Inutaisho lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo creerlo, al final terminaron haciendo lo que yo estaba evitando— Murmura decepcionado— ¿Cómo es posible que después de todo lo que hicieron llegaran y entregaran la joya así nada más?

—No nos quedó de otra, ese viejo tenía razón, nunca nos correspondió el destino de esa cosa, de todos modos se suponía que ellos se encargarían de Naraku— Se disculpa Inuyasha. En estos momentos desearía que su hermano también recibiera el sermón, total, era él el que tenía la joya en su poder.

—No entiendes nada— Espeta enfadado— Con Hitomiko evitábamos esto por que sabíamos que una vez con la joya en sus manos Kurayami no se detendría hasta perjudicarnos a todos.

—Papá...

—Llama a tu hermano, esto no quedará así, en una hora los quiero en casa a ambos ¿me escuchaste?— Ordena rígidamente.

Inuyasha se levanta y hace una reverencia, apresurado sale de la oficina a acotar la orden, por el rabillo ve a su padre dirigirse al ascensor para ir al lugar indicado.

Sesshoumaru hojea todo lo que ha anotado en sus apuntes, hace mucho que no se entusiasmaba tanto con algo, ordena todo dentro de su portafolio para dirigirse a su oficina, uno de los doctores que presentó la charla lo felicita por las preguntas que planteó, él sólo asiente con la cabeza, poco después siente su teléfono sonar, Inuyasha le explica apresurado lo sucedido, al cortar rápidamente busca en su bandeja de entrada y ve el correo enviado por Naraku, alarmado sale raudo hacia la casa de su padre.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, los tres están sentados en la sala de estar de la casa de los Arakami. Nadie sabe cómo comenzar, Inutaisho aspirando fuerte se levanta y dirige al bar y se sirve un whisky, Sesshoumaru mira por la ventana con la cabeza en todas partes, sin concentrarse en nada, ausente, mientras Inuyasha pasa su mirada entre uno y el otro sin saber que hacer, suspira.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— Pregunta el más joven sin saber a quien dirigirse.

—Fue mi responsabilidad que la joya terminara en manos de Naraku, yo me haré cargo— Responde Sesshoumaru sin desviar la mirada de la ventana. En eso entra Izayoi con una bandeja con café para los tres y se retira sin decir nada.

—No, ya te dejé demasiado a tu aire, contrataré a un detective privado para...

—Ya no hay tiempo para eso, Inutaisho— Interrumpe su hijo mayor— Está vez Naraku no va a esperar para actuar, ya no se va esconder, tiene lo que quería en sus manos.

—¿Y qué sugieres entonces? ¿Esperar que toque la puerta, acaso?— Rebate su padre exasperado por la tranquilidad que muestra su hijo mayor.

—Enfrentarlo de frente de una vez por todas, lo encontraré y lo detendré, no dejaré pasar más esto— Sin esperar respuesta se levanta y sale de ese lugar, tiene un par de llamadas que hacer.

Inuyasha corre tras él, pero ve que su hermano ya ha desaparecido entre el montón de gente que camina por la calle.

—Maldito idiota— Murmura enojado por la actitud del mayor, se devuelve a donde su padre para saber si ellos pueden hacer algo por su cuenta.

Un par de horas después.

—Debo reconocer que me pareció raro que nos llamaras— Dice Jinenji sentado en el living del novio de su amiga, del que no ha sabido desde que le pidió averiguar el paradero de una joya extraña. Hace una hora y media este los llamó para pedirles un favor, les pareció raro pero no objetaron nada.

—¿Y para qué nos necesitas?— Pregunta Kanna con su acostumbrada pausa.

—Necesito saber el paradero Naraku con urgencia— Explica Sesshoumaru con extrema seriedad. Si antes parecía imponente ahora no hay comparación— Tienen una idea del gran problema que representa Naraku Kurayami, de algún modo se han visto involucrados, ahora necesito terminar con esto, para eso necesito de vuestros conocimientos.

—Quieres que lo rastreemos— Dice Hakudoshi frunciendo el ceño, cree saber por dónde van las ideas del otro. Sesshoumaru se limita a asentir.

—No nos pides algo fácil y si ese hombre está tan desaparecido como creemos no creo que se haya acercado a un computador con internet en un buen tiempo— Comenta Kohaku evaluando lo que pueden o no hacer.

Sesshoumaru les acerca su laptop.

—Me envió esto hoy— Dice mostrando el mail de la foto de la joya— También lo envió a mi padre y a Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi sonríe tomando la laptop, busca algo en la lista de opciones del correo y abre "mostrar original" allí aparece una página que para Sesshoumaru parece un texto indescifrable, pero Hakudoshi la mira con detenimiento, Kanna lo observa y niega con la cabeza.

—Ahora criptan las direcciones IP, sólo muestran la del servidor— Explica a su hermano, Hakudoshi hace un mohín de disgusto.

—Eso no nos deja muchas alternativas— Piensa en voz alta— ¿Alguna idea?

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que reciba e-mails? si le enviamos algo, lo abra, podríamos ponerle un troyano— Sugiere Souten.

—Supongo que sí respondo este e-mail él querrá saber que es lo que quiero decirle— Responde Sesshoumaru con el ceño fruncido, eso le recuerda lo que Rin le sugirió meses atrás para atrapar a Naraku.

—Esperemos que así sea— Murmura Hakudoshi. De pronto Jinenji se levanta como un resorte y todos lo miran.

—Kohaku ¿Podríamos ir por tu computador?— Pide mirándolo— Será más simple en un pingüino que en la ventana de Sesshoumaru.

A Sesshoumaru le cuesta entender un poco la frase hasta que recuerda las manías con los sistemas operativos que tienen este grupo.

—Claro, no hay problema— Contesta el pecoso levantándose también, ambos se retiran del lugar para ir al apartamento de Kohaku. Mientras esperan por ellos el resto se entera de los pormenores del caso de Naraku y se distienden en contar en qué están trabajando al mayor de los Arakami, en eso también él les comenta sobre un proyecto que tiene en mente, pero que aún no hay nada concreto.

—Me parece genial ¿Qué dicen en la financiera? La última vez...— Comenta Souten entusiasmada, no termina la frase recordando la presentación del software que realizaron para la financiera.

—No tiene nada que ver con la financiera, de hecho, de resultar me desvincularía totalmente— Responde Sesshoumaru.

—Oh, ya entiendo, quieres independizarte— Dice Hakudoshi apoyado en el respaldo del sillón, el aludido asiente con la cabeza— Me parece genial.

—Puedes contar con nosotros— Ofrece Kanna tímidamente— Vas a necesitar armar una base de datos, intranet, todo el sistema de redes y muchas otras cosas.

—Lo sé y había pensado en hablar con ustedes— Confiesa Sesshoumaru. En su mente estaba todo armado, en la conferencia había hablado con varios doctores sobre su proyecto de un centro de investigación, muchos se vieron interesados y le dieron nombres de otros que también podrían interesarse, él no tiene estudios en medicina ni similares, tendría sobre sus hombros el peso del área administrativa, eventualmente se involucraría en las investigaciones que realizarían, participaría de las decisiones al respecto, pero no sería su área, sobre el área de redes había pensado en Rin y su grupo, pero quería esperar a que el asunto de Naraku se terminará para comenzar las gestiones, era un proyecto realmente grande.

—Esto será enorme, me gusta— Comenta Hakudoshi.

—Estoy segura que a Kohaku, Jinenji y Shippo también se van a entusiasmar, de hecho creo que a Shippo lo que más le va entusiasmar va ser toda la parte gráfica— Secunda Souten.

Poco tiempo después Jinenji y Kohaku llegan con el computador de este último, mientras buscan un buen troyano para ese fin les comentan el proyecto de Sesshoumaru y como predijo Souten también se entusiasman. A Sesshoumaru se le hace un tanto difícil e incómodo estar en ese ambiente con el grupo geek sin la presencia de Rin. Después de una media hora envían el correo, sólo queda esperar, por lo que el grupo se despide, Kohaku promete llamarlo apenas tenga el lugar donde se encuentra Naraku.

Mientras tanto Inutaisho e Inuyasha deciden ir por un camino un tanto más tradicional, se comunican con la policía y les informan todo lo que saben, ambos saben que ya no hay motivos para hacer todo en secretísimo, se llevaron la grata sorpresa que ya tenían bastante información y estaban al tanto gracias a la denuncia de Rin desde Estados Unidos, el hecho de que se viera involucrado con el extranjero lo hacía algo más grave desde el punto de vista de la policía.

Sesshoumaru camina de un lado a otro esperando la llamada de Kohaku, nunca había estado tan ansioso en su vida, intenta poner sus pensamientos en orden pero no puede, trata de armar planes, pero como no sabe con qué se puede encontrar no puede armar nada sólido, ya cansado va a la cocina y se sirve una cerveza, se acomoda en el ventanal sin lograr tranquilizarse, cuando se levanta para ir por una segunda cerveza su teléfono suena, pero no es quien espera.

—Sesshoumaru...

—¿Rin? ¿Estás bien?— Pregunta preocupado.

—Sí, Anton está detenido y se descubrió que contactó con los Yakuzas por que importaba droga desde México a Estados Unidos para venderla en el barrio chino, conocía una comunidad japonesa, así aprendió el idioma y obtuvo los contactos— Relata con más entusiasmo.

—Entonces tiene más que un motivo para ir preso por varios años— Dice con alivio.

—Sí, no lograron vincularlo con algún otro que pudiera ayudarlo, por lo que regresé a Michigan hoy, aún así estarán en contacto conmigo, dijeron que hablaron con la policía de Japón para estar al tanto del caso de Kurayami— Comunica.

—Bien, yo aquí también he avanzado mucho— Sin demora le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, desde la conversación con el yakuza hasta la ayuda del grupo geek, hablan un rato antes de que Rin le dice que necesita dormir y se despiden prometiendo que todo terminará pronto y podrán estar juntos al fin.

Al cortar no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Kohaku se comunicara con él, este le comentó que no tenía un lugar preciso, que abrió el correo desde un ciber café en un suburbio de la periferia, Sesshoumaru de todos modos le agradeció la ayuda. Rápidamente llamó a Inutaisho y le dio la información que tenía, decidieron ir al lugar, además Inutaisho le contó que se encuentra con la policía.

Cerca de una hora después se encontraban en la entrada del pequeño ciber café, a la encargada le mostraron una foto de Naraku, esta lo reconoció e indicó que lo vio hace un par de horas allí, pero nada más, no tiene idea de donde puede estar. Mientras la policía toma la declaración de la encargada los Arakami salen del local. Sesshoumaru mira a su alrededor, observa a su alrededor, da cuenta de una gran cantidad de edificios en construcción, alrededor de unos seis, cinco de alrededor de quince a treinta pisos y uno de diez.

—Ciertamente es un lugar ideal para esconderse— Piensa en voz alta.

—¿Cómo?— Pregunta Inutaisho al escucharlo hablar sólo, Sesshoumaru indica los edificios y su padre entiende, entra nuevamente para hablar con la policía. Inuyasha se acerca a su hermano mayor.

—¿Realmente crees que este escondido en alguna de esas construcciones?— Cuestiona mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Tienes alguna otra idea?— Contrapone. Sin decir nada más comienza a caminar a paso decidido, definitivamente nunca había estado tan ansioso en su vida.

—¡Oe! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Espérame!— Camina tras Sesshoumaru.

Cuando Inutaisho sale del local junto a la policía y no ve a sus dos hijos sabe que nuevamente han ido por su cuenta, masculle una palabrota antes de acompañar a la policía a revisar los edificios en construcción.

Sesshoumaru simplemente camina, mientras Inuyasha pregunta a los lugareños si han visto a un hombre con las características físicas de Naraku, él ya está arto de correr tras su hermano y tener que decirle lo que le han contado la gente, sólo para que este no le haga caso.

—¡Oye! ¡Por lo menos escúchame!— Le grita enojado, como siempre Sesshoumaru lo ignora— ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me tienes hasta la coronilla!

Trata de derribarlo de un empujón, pero Sesshoumaru es más rápido y aplica fuerza contraria haciendo que Inuyasha caiga al suelo.

—¿Qué pretendes, idiota?— Cuestiona fríamente.

—¡Maldito!— Se levanta y le lanza un puñetazo, pero Sesshoumaru lo toma del brazo y lo lanza al suelo nuevamente.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás que no puedes ganarme?— Se burla esperando que Inuyasha se levanté otra vez.

—¡Ya lo verás!— Esta vez alcanza golpearlo en la quijada.

Obviamente la pelea llama la atención de la gente a su alrededor, si bien nadie se atreve a acercarse son observados, entre ellos un adolescente delgado y de ropa desgastadas, este corre hasta un par de calles más allá y entra en una pequeña pensión de muy mal aspecto, va hasta la última habitación del lugar, relata lo visto al ocupante del lugar.

—Así que me están buscando, bien, les daremos los que quieren— Ríe haciendo girar intrincada cadena que afirma a la joya aún ensangrentada. Se levanta del lugar y le paga al adolescente por la información, este corre lejos del lugar.

Los hermanos Arakami se miran uno al otro desafiantes, acaban de ser separados por Inutaisho, quien los encontró enfrascados en su pelea, después de cantarles todo un sermón sobre que no son animales como para andar peleando y que no es el momento ni el lugar para sacar cualquier rencilla que tengan, hizo que hablarán con los oficiales sobre la teoría de encontrar a Naraku en las construcciones del lugar.

Bankotsu y sus oficiales los convencen de regresar a sus hogares, que ya han hecho mucho y que no deberían involucrarse más, después de todo, tomar justicia por sus manos nunca tiene un buen resultado, Inutaisho acepta de inmediato dejar todo en las manos de la policía, mientras que para Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha es más difícil de aceptar, los tres parten cada uno por su cuenta.

Sesshoumaru sólo hace la pantomima, por que apenas se ve solo parte nuevamente a la zona de aquel suburbio, sólo ha ido a buscar su arma a su apartamento, sin saber que su hermano menor ha hecho lo mismo.

Cuando ya está oscureciendo Sesshoumaru ve algo inusual en la entrada de la construcción más pequeña, allí ve un grupo de trabajadores comentando lo extraño que les pareció aquel hombre que apareció hace un par de minutos, sin decir nada y tratando de pasar desapercibido él entra al edificio, se encuentra con que los primeros cinco pisos tienen toda la parte de concreto lista, mientras que los siguientes pisos sólo están los pilares, lo que es el primer piso está todo cubierto por grandes placas de latón medio estropeado dando la impresión de ser una bodega con dos entradas, Sesshoumaru entra sin preocuparse de nada más. El interior está oscuro, reconoce la forma de los materiales de construcción, pero no los puede identificar con precisión pero entre las sombras reconoce la silueta de una persona.

—Sabía que tú llegarías primero— Dice Naraku sentado sobre una pila de madera, jugando con un arma y la joya en sus manos.

—Ya ni siquiera sé qué te motiva a todo esto— Dice serio mirándolo detenidamente sin aflojar su postura— Ni aunque tengas esa cosa en tus manos te van a aceptar en ese clan, todos cerraron los negocios que tenían con tu familia y esa niña, la amiga de Inuyasha, creo que fue la única que alguna vez creyó en ti, pero ya no.

Kurayami ríe sarcásticamente con el comentario de Arakami.

—Lo sé, pero ya no hay camino atrás— Contesta con el mismo tono burlón de siempre— Pero todo tiene un final y si yo pierdo, todos pierden.

Apunta a Sesshoumaru con su arma y dispara, Sesshoumaru alcanza esconderse tras unos fierros gruesos, saca su propia arma y dispara.

Desde el exterior Inuyasha escucha ambas detonaciones, por lo que no demora en llamar a Bankotsu para avisarle el paradero de Naraku, sin demora entra también, en medio de la oscuridad apenas reconoce las siluetas de Sesshoumaru y Naraku, al verlo el pe linero apunta a él y dispara, la bala le pasa a quemarropa sin herirlo realmente, vuelve a cerrar el portón de latón.

—¡Inuyasha no te escondas!— Grita Naraku tratando de provocar al menor de los Arakami— ¿Crees que a Kikyo le gusta los hombres cobardes?

—¡No metas a Kikyo en esto maldito idiota!— Reprende asomando su cabeza, una bala se incrusta a su lado, Naraku ríe estrepitosamente.

—Ya me cansaron, ambos— Exclama Sesshoumaru irguiéndose y apunta a Naraku nuevamente, ante la bala que traspasa su camisa y lacera su brazo este corre a la puerta trasera del lugar, Sesshoumaru detona varias balas pero no le da, al ver como arranca Inuyasha corre hasta su hermano.

—¡Tú por la izquierda y yo por la derecha!— Dice mostrándole su arma y correr por donde salió Naraku, Sesshoumaru hace lo mismo.

Ambos dan vueltas por toda la periferia del edificio en construcción sin ninguna pista del paradero de Naraku.

El pelo negro corre hasta las escaleras de los andamios que hay en el lugar, rápidamente entra al tercer piso de la construcción, por lo menos eso le dará tiempo para idear un plan de escape, ve un corredor y al fondo una puerta con rejilla, al ver adentro se da cuenta que es una sala amplia que los trabajadores usan de bodega de herramientas, entra allí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al abrir la oxidada puerta.

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru por separado evalúan la posibilidad de que saliera del edificio, pero cuando el mayor pasa nuevamente por la parte trasera del lugar se da cuenta de algo que no vio por la oscuridad reinante: la joya en el suelo, la levanta y la guarda en su bolsillo, se apresura en subir al andamio y revisar piso por piso si es necesario.

Inuyasha ya más frustrado sale al exterior y decide esperar a Bankotsu.

Está acorralado, lo sabe, ya no hay donde ir, pero él es Naraku Kurayami, no se va rendir fácilmente, ha salido de situaciones casi imposibles, ha arriesgado mucho como para bajar los brazos ahora.

Vivir a la sombra de su padre y superarlo no es algo que sea fácil, toda la vida estuvo allí en la sombras, una simple marioneta, pero pudo ser más y es más, él no sólo superó a Onigumo Kurayami, sino que también lo ha derrotado y lo ha desaparecido de esta tierra, no se arrepiente de matar a su padre, para él era justo y necesario si quería deshacerse de esa parte de su vida. Igualmente fue un tanto tarde, ya tenía a todos sobre su cuello, los Yakuzas ya no querían protegerlo, sin los beneficios que Onigumo entregaba estaban reacios y no confiaban en la empresa emprendida por el hijo de él, así que tuvo que tomar la decisión de acabar toda alianza con ellos, matar al viejo Hakushin sólo fue la firma de renuncia, además de tener a los Arakami como si fuesen sabuesos de caza tras sus huesos, desde siempre fue un designio suicida, lo supo desde un principio. Sin embargo, sobre sus manos recayeron rencores del pasado, desde niño fue alimentado con aquello, toda su vida escuchando sobre la maldita joya y él en su ingenuidad alimentó aquel odio también, su hermana era demasiado estúpida como para entender, su madre era una desaparecida de la que casi no tiene recuerdos, su padre demasiado cobarde como para actuar solo y su abuelo era demasiado débil como para terminar lo que comenzó, por lo tanto siempre supo que él acabaría con toda esa historia. Su único escape y la única que habría podido dar algo de humanidad a su corazón era esa muchacha que conoció tantos años atrás, era enfermo estar enamorado de una nena de doce cuando él tenía casi veinte años, pero ella le encantaba y cuando regresó siendo toda una mujer todos esos sentimientos fueron aún más fuertes, pero ella prefirió aliarse con el enemigo, Kikyo prefirió un perro Arakami sobre él y por eso ella también merecía un fatídico destino.

Se apoya en la pared a sus espaldas, toma con más firmeza el arma en sus manos, está seguro que no saldrá vivo de esta pero se dará por satisfecho si puede llevarse a uno de los malditos Arakami con él al infierno. Pone atención a su alrededor, escucha los pasos en el corredor exterior, calcula la distancia de su enemigo, sonríe asegurando su victoria, cuando divisa por la rendija de la puerta una larga cabellera plateada, no diferencia cual de los dos hermanos es pero no le importa, cualquiera de los dos le sirve, apunta con su arma esperando el momento perfecto, pero en eso escucha la sirena de la policía, hace una mueca de inconformidad, antes los evadía fácilmente con coimas pagadas por los Yakuzas, pero esa era la más grande prueba de que lo dejaron solo. Mira a su alrededor y trata de divisar una salida entre toda la oscuridad, no puede dar a conocer su paradero, no antes de acabar con esos parásitos. Cuando ve la silueta de unas escaleras decide partir por allí, pero un arma en su nuca lo detiene, enfrasca su asombro de no escuchar la llegada de su adversario.

—Nada mal— Comenta burlón, levanta las manos— Supongo que te sientes orgulloso de lograr atraparme.

—No trates de ganar tiempo— Contesta Sesshoumaru. El otro sonríe al reconocer la voz.

—Parece que el mayor es más rápido y silencioso que el menor— Dice tratando de buscar un punto ciego, pero la detonación de un arma lo lanza al suelo. Su grito de agonía se amplifica por el eco entre las altas paredes del edificio en construcción. Una bala lo ha atravesado por un costado partiéndole un par de costillas.

—Esto lo debí hacer hace mucho— Expone el agresor mirándolo con indiferencia mientras Kurayami se retuerce de dolor. Ya esta cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón, deja caer el arma al suelo y toma a Naraku de la camisa ensangrentada, quiere comprobar algo, sin importarle la herida raja la camisa por la espalda y cuando ve el grotesco tatuaje de una araña retorcida no le queda duda de lo hundido que se encuentra su adversario— A decir verdad ya no me sorprende.

Se aleja unos pasos del pelinegro cuando escucha los portones traseros abrirse estrepitosamente, Inuyasha acompañado de la policía entran al lugar y se encuentran con la imagen de un Naraku tratando de arrastrarse para tomar el arma que dejó caer Sesshoumaru, cuando lo logra y le apunta al taciturno hombre, pero otra bala perfora la mano con la que sostiene la pistola, un policía había sido más rápido, Sesshoumaru sin decir nada sólo mira como su enemigo vuelve a caer al suelo, todo el proceso lo observa de la misma manera.

Inuyasha algo extrañado de la inactividad de su medio hermano lo toma del hombro y lo saca del lugar, un par de policía los reciben y los escoltan hasta una patrulla. Con la cabeza en cualquier parte Sesshoumaru responde a todo el cuestionario policial, estos deciden dejarlo en prisión preventiva para aclarar todo el caso, Inuyasha trató de apelar—alegando a gritos— en su defensa pero no hubo caso.

Inuyasha se reunió con sus amigos y su padre fuera de la comisaría y les contó todo lo vivido. Kagome lo abrazó con desesperación.

Tres días después Sesshoumaru fue dejado en libertad, su padre contrató un abogado de renombre para su defensa y este logró la libertad alegando defensa propia y la falta de demanda y acusación de su defendido. Para extrañeza de todos Sesshoumaru casi no hablaba, sólo se limitaba a lo justo y necesario, si antes era callado ya no había punto de comparación, para muchos era que tenía alguna clase de trauma con todo lo sucedido, la única que lograba sacarle algo de palabra era Rin, cuando hablaban por teléfono o por Skype.

—¿En serio estás bien?— Pregunta Rin preocupada— Sabes que si es necesario parto hoy mismo para allá.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, no tienes nada que preocuparte, no es necesario que dejes todo aquello por mí, me las puedo arreglar— Contesta como cansado.

—¿Entonces por qué tu hermano y tu asistente me llaman preocupados? ¡Inuyasha me llamó! Debe ser muy grave como para que sea "él" quien me llame— Alega atropelladamente algo desesperada por la porfía del hombre.

—Sólo… no tenía nada que decir— Responde con simpleza, cosa que no dejó satisfecha a su inquisidora novia.

—Sesshoumaru…

—Pronto terminaré todo aquí— La interrumpe— En dos meses será el primer juicio.

—Sólo ruego por que todo acabe bien y vengas— Comenta comprendiendo que no quiere hablar de lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Sesshoumaru se sienta en su ventanal después de terminar de hablar con Rin, de su bolsillo saca un cigarro, lo mira y lo deja a un lado, ya no tiene ninguna gracia fumar para él. No puede sacar la araña en la espalda de Naraku de su cabeza, el viejo tenía razón, esa imagen lo perseguirá toda su vida, pero en algo se equivoca. Él no acabará igual, no, él sí tiene algo por lo que luchar, alguien a quien pertenecer y regresar siempre… Rin y él tendrán un hogar pronto, con la compañía de Ah y Un claro.

Los meses pasaron rápido y al primer juicio siguieron otros tres más, al final en más o menos en siete meses el caso fue resuelto, teniendo todas las pruebas recolectadas por los hermanos Arakami en todo ese tiempo se agiliza bastante la investigación de la fiscalía. Naraku fue condenado a cincuenta años de prisión, sin derecho a apelación ni reducción de condena, algunas de sus acusaciones fueron lavado de dinero, fraude contable, extorsión y chantaje en reiteradas ocasiones, privación ilegal de la libertad y de otras garantías a Kagome Higurashi y Rin Mori y el homicidio calificado de Onigumo Kurayami, la joya se usó como evidencia y eje del caso en la prensa, pero después de todo volvió a manos de Hitomiko para la colección de la joyas hechas por Midoriko. El día del veredicto Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado en el público en calidad de testigo, al momento en que Naraku fue sacado esposado de la sala ambos intercambiaron miradas, el pelinegro nunca olvidará la frialdad de los ojos del hijo mayor de Inutaisho.

Esa fue la última vez que tuvieron noticias del hombre con el tatuaje de araña en la espalda.

…

La luz del sol se cuelan dentro de la oficina del presidente de la financiera Chiheisen Nishi dándole un ambiente demasiado luminoso gracias al predominio del color blanco en la decoración del lugar.

—Debo confesarte que dudaba que llegaras tan lejos— Comenta el hombre mayor sentado en su puesto, mira a su hijo sentado frente a él— Si querías demostrarme tu valía lo hiciste con creces.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones— Espeta el primogénito con la mirada perdida en el ventanal tras su padre— De todos modos ya todo terminó, no creo que mi presencia sea necesaria aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a renunciar ahora?— Pregunta sorprendido, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

—Me contrataste sólo como un desafío ¿no es así? ya lo superé e Inuyasha tiene el temple necesario para tu plan— Contesta, no es su intención alabar a su hermano menor, pero desde un principio supo el plan de su padre, aunque en un principio aquello le dolía se ha dado cuenta que es mejor así, a regañadientes, pero lo comprende.

—Creí que no te detendrías hasta tenerlo todo sin importar a quien tendrías que aplastar en tu camino— Dice recordando el día que al fin lo convenció de trabajar en la financiera.

—Era mi intención, lo reconozco, pero no contaba con lo que el asunto de Naraku provocaría en mis intereses— Explica mirándolo al fin, Inutaisho ve esa determinación con arrogancia que caracteriza a los Arakami. Suspira.

—¿Hay alguna forma como para retenerte aquí?— Inquiere sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Sesshoumaru se limita a negar con la cabeza, se para de su asiento y se acerca al ventanal, su padre lo sigue con la mirada.

—Ya nada tiene mi atención aquí, no veo que puedas ofrecerme— Aclara dejando que su vista se pierda en el horizonte nuevamente— ¿Qué me retendría aquí?

—¿La presidencia de la empresa tal vez?— Ofrece con una sonrisa sabiendo que ha llamado su atención— ¿Eso va más acorde tu intereses?

_¿En verdad te ves toda la vida revisando contratos, presupuestos y esas cosas? Aunque asciendas en rango dentro de la financiera, cosa que no dudo, igualmente esa rutina no me la puedo imaginar para ti._

Sonríe como si no quisiera hacerlo, está decidido, Chiheisen Nishi no es su destino.

—Si me lo hubieras ofrecido hace unos meses no lo dudaría en aceptar, pero esta financiera ya no es mi anhelo, ya he comenzado mi propio camino lejos del tuyo, lo repito, mi propósito aquí ya ha finalizado.

—¿Esa niña tiene algo que ver en tu decisión?— Pregunta más serio.

—En parte sí, hizo que me diera cuenta de lo limitado que me encontraba en este lugar— Explica, sin saber qué más podría decirle a su padre deja caer en el escritorio la carta de renuncia, camina hasta la puerta— Hasta luego, Inutaisho Arakami.

—Espera ¿A qué te dedicarás, entonces?— Pregunta levantándose de su asiento.

—Pronto tendrás noticias de mí— Es lo único que dice antes de salir y dejar a su padre con más dudas que respuestas.

Sin detenerse ante el llamado de Ayame que intenta saber sobre Rin, ni la de Jaken que trata de llamar su atención llega hasta las grandes puertas de la entrada principal, pero el asistente es mucho más persistente y corre hasta quien hace poco era su jefe.

—¡Joven Sesshoumaru! ¡espere, por favor!— A paso apresurado el hombre de baja estatura llega hasta Sesshoumaru y se sitúa frente a él cortándole el paso— Quisiera decirle que... que yo lo admiro enormemente y que si me lo permite me gustaría acompañarlo en la nueva empresa que emprenderá, por favor, quisiera ser parte de este proyecto.

Sesshoumaru arquea una ceja extrañado, no está acostumbrado a que le admiren, de todos modos, a pesar de su enclenque apariencia Jaken a demostrado ser una persona de confianza, alguien que acata órdenes con mesura y es bastante discreto cuando es necesario, no tiene grandes quejas de él.

—Haz lo que quieras— Responde. Jaken ve como pasa por su lado saliendo del edificio, no sabe si tomarlo como un sí o como un no—¿Te vas a quedar todo el día allí parado?

—¡Discúlpeme! no fue mi intención hacerlo esperar, es que no había podido interpretar su respuesta, es que no fue...

—Jaken— Interrumpe el incesante parloteo, el otro lo mira expectante— Cállate.

—Sí, perdóneme, no fue mi intención... ¡ay! mejor me callo.

Y así ambos siguen su camino lejos de la financiera.

Inuyasha y Kagome salen de la Todai después de un examen, hablan de que tal les ha ido y comparan respuestas, en la esquina son esperados por Miroku y Sango, ya habían acordado ir a bailar con anterioridad. Inuyasha mira a su novia y a sus amigos hablar animadamente, sonríe con tranquilidad y se da cuenta de que todo ha valido la pena. Kagome lo mira extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo?— Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nada— Contesta negando con la cabeza, pero todos saben que es lo que sucede. Miroku bromea, Sango lo regaña y Kagome suspira resignada a la actitud de su amigo.

Sí, no hay mejor sensación que volver a ser un adulto joven normal, no lo cambia por nada.

Kohaku, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Jinenji, Shippo y Souten discuten sobre el trabajo en el que están participando, además de la oferta que Sesshoumaru les ha hecho, como siempre la conversación se desvía a temas más pueriles y terminan en una aguerrida partida de Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale en el Playstation 3 de Souten, aunque les hace falta la presencia de Rin allí al medio están tranquilos, confían en que cuando ella regrese el grupo nuevamente estará completo. Sí, la mayor gracia que tienen es que pase lo que pase siempre estarán unidos.

Jarvinia se encuentra en su oficina cuando recibe un correo electrónico de su hijo, algo extrañada lo abre y allí encuentra una explicación de lo que ha sucedido, como se dieron las cosas, la condena de los Kurayami, todo. Sonríe como muy pocas veces se permite hacerlo, después de todo Sesshoumaru mantuvo su palabra de mantenerla informada, guarda la información en una carpeta donde tiene todo lo que su hijo y su nuera le han enviado. Sí, ha mantenido contacto con Rin todo ese tiempo, sin que ella misma se lo imaginara, pero le gusta, porque así, de algún modo, se siente más cercana a su propio hijo, una cercanía que antes no tenía.

Jaken como representante legal infla pecho al conversar con futuros inversionistas del proyecto, realmente está motivado, por fin se siente parte de algo grande, no sólo un empleado más, ahora se siente importante. Sí, fue una sabia decisión seguir al joven Sesshoumaru.

Shiori sale de la escuela conversando con sus amigas, en algún punto se desconecta de la plática y mira al cielo, piensa en su tía, le alegra saber que ella se encuentra bien, que aquel gran problema está solucionado, no puede evitar pensar en ella misma, no se puede estancar en su incesante necesidad de buscarla para llenar ese vacío que le ha quedado desde la muerte de su padre y se da cuenta que debe darle una oportunidad a las personas que están a su alrededor, mira hacia la puerta de la escuela y ve a un compañero de clases mirándola tímidamente, ella se sonroja y lo despide con la mano, él hace lo mismo. Sí, por que sabe que sin importar qué su tía igualmente la apoyará, no debe temer que la deje atrás, ahora tiene la seguridad de seguir adelante.

En una habitación de una pequeña pensión de Paris, Kagura ve en la televisión la noticia del arresto de su familia, sonríe con victoria ¡¿Quién es el prisionero ahora?! sale al exterior y abre los brazos al cielo, internamente le agradece a Sesshoumaru, indirectamente al final sí ha sido él quien le ha dado la libertad. Se encamina al café donde trabaja con renovado ánimo, ve al joven abogado de ojos verdes que siempre va al café y le sonríe coqueta, él le devuelve la sonrisa. Sí, ahora sí que es un nuevo comienzo para ella, ahora tiene toda la libertad de hacerlo… y necesita alguien que le pague sus abultadas cuentas.

Kaede y Hitomiko están reunidas en la casa de la primera y hacen recuerdos de la juventud, ríen de viejas anécdotas, ambas en su fuero interno piensan en la reciente noticia, aunque en un principio dudaron de Sesshoumaru ahora agradecen su intervención, no debieron juzgarlo tan a la primera, pero están tranquilas ya que ambas le dieron el beneficio de la duda más que merecido. Sí, gracias a él ahora ellas pueden hacer buenos recuerdos sin preocuparse de los malos.

Ayame mira las vitrinas del centro comercial buscando algún vestido que le guste, al acercarse a la fuente central se la queda mirando, piensa en como sus amigas han logrado atrapar a los chicos que les gusta, al otro lado de la fuente ve a Kouga mirándola ensimismado, ella le devuelve la mirada. Sí, es su turno de vivir su propia historia de amor.

Kikyo mira su vaso de ron con cola con el que juega entre sus manos, espera a su cita sin estar muy segura, sabe que Inuyasha siempre será alguien importante para ella, pero no puede aferrarse a un pasado ya lejano, sonríe irónicamente, es exactamente lo que ella le reclamó la última vez que él insistió antes de darle una oportunidad a Kagome, ve llegar a Suikotsu y la saluda con su acostumbrada amabilidad, ella le sonríe con algo de timidez, no sabe qué tiene él que la hace actuar así, tal vez es hora de que ella también le de una oportunidad de entrar a alguien en su vida. Sí, es hora de seguir adelante sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, borrón y cuenta nueva.

Inutaisho llega a su hogar y es recibido por un abrazo de su esposa, él se lo devuelve con cariño, aspira el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, piensa en su propia historia, todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que el mundo aceptara su relación con Izayoi, llevando un divorcio a cuestas y ella siendo menor por varios años, muchos lo vieron con malos ojos, ahora es que da cuenta que ha estado haciendo lo mismo con su hijo mayor. Sí, es hora de darle su voto de confianza, total, ya es un hombre hecho y derecho.

Después de dejar todo en manos de Jaken, Sesshoumaru se prepara para el viaje que dará punto final a esta etapa y será el principio de su nueva vida, en el aeropuerto mete sus manos dentro de las jaulas donde Ah y Un están acomodados, los perros lamen sus dedos, el procura esperar a que se duerman gracias al sedante reglamentario, una vez dormidos espera el llamado para el abordaje, dentro de su bolso de mano mira la pequeña caja que guarda con recelo allí. De todo lo que se debe preocupar ahora es de que ella diga "Sí".

...

Rin se encuentra en un salón de la facultad junto a varios compañeros explicándoles sobre una investigación.

—It's Amazing, the protocol requires many stages, but… (Es asombroso, el protocolo requiere muchos pasos, pero…)— Se queda callada dejando en suspenso a sus compañeros que la escuchan atentamente, varios se miran entre sí al no comprender su mutismo. Rin mira hacia sus pies y ve dos bolas de pelos blancos compitiendo por su atención, varias compañeras chillan "Puppies!" emocionadas al verlos, ella los toma en brazo y se levanta como un resorte de su asiento y mirando para todos lados con el corazón cada vez más acelerado, sale corriendo del salón dejando a sus compañeros con la duda, corre por el pasillo hasta llegar al patio, trata de abarcar todo lo posible con la mirada, varias personas la ven curiosos por andar con un par de perros en la universidad, pero al llegar a la entrada principal lo ve y las lágrimas no se hacen esperar.

Sesshoumaru espera pacientemente por Rin, sabe que lo encontrará pronto, mira su reloj un momento y al levantar la vista se da cuenta que ella se encuentra justo frente a él, sonríe levemente, como si quisiera no hacerlo, la ve allí con las mascotas, algo agitada y sonrojada, mira como furtivas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, sin decir nada abre sus brazos invitándola a un abrazo. Rin no lo duda, gritando su nombre corre a él y se refugia en su pecho, siente como él la encierra en sus brazos y deposita un suave beso en la cabeza femenina, quisiera abrazarlo pero aún tiene a Ah y Un con ella, su llanto se hace más fuerte, la emoción de verlo y sentirlo la supera.

Sesshoumaru espera largos minutos a que ella se tranquilice, cuando el llanto se transforma en suaves hipos la separa de sí, Rin lo mira con sus grandes ojos marrones y él confirma su decisión. La besa con ansias, un beso tierno pero hambriento, como si se cobrara todos los que no le pudo dar en el tiempo separados, la falta de oxígeno los obliga a separarse, Rin se arrodilla y deja a los canes en el suelo, al levantarse se cuelga del cuello masculino, él la aprieta contra sí mismo al tener mayor libertad de abrazarla.

—Sabía que vendrías por mí— Susurra en su oído. Él no contesta, se limita a pasar una mano por su cabello— Me hiciste tanta falta.

—Hola, Rin— Contesta en el mismo tono parco de siempre. Ella ríe recordando de que él es reacio a los saludos.

—Hola, esta vez te lo iba a perdonar— Bromea con él. Se vuelven a besar pero con calma, juntan sus frentes al terminarlo sonriendo como el par de tórtolos que son.

Sesshoumaru la suelta lentamente y da un paso atrás totalmente serio, Rin lo mira curiosa, él se lleva la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y extrae una cajita de pana turquesa, Rin abre los ojos anticipando lo que sucederá, Sesshoumaru abre la caja con delicadeza.

—Rin ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?— Pregunta yendo directo al grano. Bueno, los discursos emotivos nunca fueron su fuerte.

Rin emocionada se lleva las manos a la boca ahogando un grito, observa el delicado anillo, definitivamente de su gusto, tal como siempre lo ha soñado en la propuesta que siempre ha soñado con su novio soñado: Un novio galante de que no duda estar locamente enamorada, un novio en el cual confía más que nadie, un novio que sabe que cuidará de ella, un novio con el que desea formar una familia, un novio que la acepta tal como es, un novio… frunce el ceño al percatarse de algo. Baja las manos y lo mira seria.

—No— Dice rotunda.

A Sesshoumaru le baja un frío por la espalda, la mira incrédulo ¡cruzó medio mundo para poder estar con ella y le dice que no! Un sabor amargo le sube por el esófago y siente que la boca se le llena de saliva, un peso en su pecho se instala dolorosamente.

—Yo…— Apenas pronuncia. Es la primera vez que vacila de ese modo con alguien. Rin se muerde los labios al sentirse tan cruel, pero no lo demuestra.

—¿Cómo podría ser tu esposa si nunca he sido tu novia?— Reprocha con aire ofendida. Sesshoumaru la mira extrañado— Hay que cumplir todas las etapas, o sino no funciona.

—Somos novios— Contesta él como si fuese una obviedad.

—¡Nunca me lo pediste, sólo lo asumiste! No sabes todos los caldos de cabeza que me di por culpa de eso, no me sentía segura, no sabía si podía sentirme con derechos de novia o sólo de follamiga ¡y tú no decías nada!— Reclama cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero. Sesshoumaru rola los ojos, no sabe como no se le ha ocurrido que saliera con una cosa así, conociéndola era más que seguro, aunque en estos momentos siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo.

Y con esta mujer te quieres casar.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?— Pregunta con tono cansado. Rin sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Por supuesto!— Grita dando un saltito poniendo sus manos con los dedos enlazados a un costado de su cara en actitud soñadora, Sesshoumaru le da un beso rápido, un piquito que la sorprende.

—Ahora que somos novios oficialmente ¿te quieres casar conmigo?— Pregunta algo ansioso ofreciendo el anillo nuevamente, esperando que no salga con alguna otra estupidez. Los ojos de Rin brillan y ríe enternecida.

—Claro que sí, sería imposible decirte que no— Contesta al abrazarlo por el cuello poniéndose de puntillas. Sesshoumaru la mira como si quisiera matarla por un segundo, pero serena su expresión casi de inmediato mirándola con dulzura. El beso no se hace esperar mientras Ah y Un intentan llamar la atención corriendo alrededor de ellos, muchos los miran curiosos, pero qué importa, al fin están juntos y nada más interesa.

Sesshoumaru y Rin han aprendido que la confianza entre ellos es fundamental, el saber que sin importar los obstáculos se tienen el uno al otro. Cada uno supo lo que era la soledad, tenían una soledad distinta pero que los afectaba del mismo modo, cada uno tuvo que enfrentar sus miedos, cada uno tenía sus demonios, pero ellos fueron capaces de superarlos y salir adelante, sabiendo que dentro de esa soledad poco a poco se encontraron y supieron reconocerse a pesar de lo distintos que son, aprendieron a ceder por un bien común, a compartir sus dilemas para hacerlos más llevaderos, se arriesgaron sobre sus diferencias, puede que no sean la pareja ideal pero no les importa, encontraron la felicidad en una persona que jamás imaginaron que fuera la indicada, en un contrario que parecía imposible, uno del otro separados sólo por un pasillo, tan cercano y lejano a la vez, un pasillo entre dos puertas que separaba dos mundos antónimos pero que se complementaron de un modo maravilloso, por que sobre todas las cosas ellos fueron valientes, fueron capaces de caminar aquel pasillo y enfrentar la otra puerta, fueron capaces de avanzar sobre las dudas, las desconfianzas y las diferencias, cruzar las puertas que los separaban y nunca más estuvieron solos. La vida es así, hay miles de pasillos por los cual transitar, miles de puertas que abrir y hay que ser valiente, puede que muchas de esas puertas no sean las correctas, que sean equivocaciones dañinas, pero por eso no hay que detenerse, puede que la correcta esté a miles de kilómetros o a sólo un pasillo de distancia, puede ser la que se soñó siempre como ser la que menos se imaginó, es imposible de saber con anticipación, no hay forma de adivinar, sólo se puede saber de un modo: _Cruzando la puerta del frente_.

* * *

FIN

* * *

No me chillen aún, falta el epílogo, que ya está listo (¡hace mucho!... bueno, en realidad, es un pegoteo de muchas cosas, les aseguro que primero se van a reír, después harán "awwww" después van a reír otra vez y por último habrá un montón de reacciones posibles, desde facepalms hasta preguntarse sobre mi salud mental :D y no se preocupen, no se va a perder por que ahora me aseguré y lo guardé en dropbox)

Por cierto, sólo de historia, esto tiene 92 páginas de Word, en fuente Cambria nº 12.

Sé que dije que sería en menos tiempo, pero como dice una amiga "Murphy me ama, la Matrix me odia y soy el anti-Coelho" estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo también, estoy haciendo mi proyecto de título y además he subido varios one-shots y un mini fanfic dedicado a Yuki no Shimizu en una actividad del foro ¡siéntate! (Subido en la cuenta de ese foro) ¡así que igual les he dado bastante material de lectura!

Hace un tiempo que Fanfiction deja poner hasta 4 personajes como principales, les pido por favor que sigan poniendo sólo 2, más genera confusión, por lo menos a mí me lo genera.

* * *

Ñoñerías varias: (me alegra saber que hay gente que lo lee y si se me olvida algo me avisan)

"No se preocupe, en estos momentos tengo una ventana de como dos horas": esto creo que debo explicarlo, más que nada por que no sé si en el resto de los países es igual, por lo menos aquí en Chile en las universidades cuando hay una gran brecha entre una clase y otra lo llamamos "ventana" es como un recreo, descanso, breaks muy largo.

Rockefeller: Familia muy poderosa estadounidense que destaca por su gran imperio empresarial y fundaciones, pero también se les suele llamar así a los millonarios que se dan la gran vida.

Gremlins: Pequeños monstruos que protagonizan dos películas de humor negro, se supone que unos no puede ponerlos bajo el sol o una luz fuerte por que mueren, no los puede mojar o darle agua por que se reproducen (de allí la frase de Ayame) y lo peor, no darle de comer después de medianoche, por que se vuelven agresivos y horribles de aspecto xD

Los horarios: la diferencia horaria entre Japón y Alemania es de siete horas, la de Estados Unidos este (donde está Michigan) y Japón es de trece (creo que en el capítulo anterior lo dicen) y la de Alemania y Estados Unidos este es de seis horas, traté que la diferencia horaria fuera lo más notoria posible, un ejemplo es que cuando el avión de Alemania a Japón sale a las tres de la tarde, teniendo trece horas de viaje tendrían que ser las cuatro de la mañana, pero como Japón tiene siete horas más que Alemania llegan a las once de la mañana... ¡Me enredé mucho haciendo eso de los cambios!

"—Arakami— Contesta": No sé que tan relevante sería, pero quiero explicar que en Alemania contestan el teléfono diciendo el apellido, por eso Sesshoumaru estando allá cambia el "Aló" por "Arakami" (y no tengo idea si lo notaron)

Hembrista (hembrismo): Forma en que se le llama al movimiento que pone al género femenino sobre el masculino, lo contrario al machismo, es una forma en que se trata de diferenciar a la lucha de igualdad de género que se supone que es el feminismo, pero creo entender que está mal empleado en realidad, pero el término es cada vez más aceptado socialmente.

Katagi: Persona civil común, como los yakuzas llaman al resto de las personas, cualquiera que no pertenezca a alguna familia yakuza se le considerará Katagi.

Gaijin: Extranjero, es una forma de decir en Japón a cualquier persona no natural de Japón, según el contexto puede ser considerado ofensivo o no (como decirle gringo a alguien de habla inglesa, dependiendo del tono como uno lo diga puedes ofender o ser considerado sólo otra forma de llamarlos) también lo aplican a personas que llevan mucho tiempo viviendo fuera de Japón o que su aspecto no sea muy japonés (por lo que sería fácil que a los Arakami los llamen así por tener el pelo y los ojos claros a pesar de haber nacido en Japón)

"La ausencia de su dedo meñique": Castigo que se da a los traidores o a quienes hacen una falta grave dentro de las organizaciones Yakuzas.

Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: Videojuego de pelea y minijuegos que reúne varios personajes exclusivos de la consola Playstation de Sony.

* * *

Reviews: (los reviews que reciba para este capítulo y el epílogo los contestaré directamente, por MP, así que si tienen cuenta y quieren que responda por favor dejen review con su cuenta y a quienes que no tienen cuenta y me dejen review anónimo, les agradezco de antemano, saben que las quiero mucho y me entusiasma leer sus reviews, favoritos y follows :D)

RominaZ: Gracias, Rom, ya te había agradecido por tu corrección, pero ahora lo hago de nuevo, por cierto, estuve leyendo 2 capítulos "¡Ya dejen de mentir!" y me ha gustado mucho, cuando me lea el resto de dejo mi opinión por allí ;)

Black Yue: ¡Mi querida Black Yue! Perdóname, sé que lo prometí, pero el maldito pendrive lo estropeó todo U_U ¿Intentas decir que soy algo así como la matriarca de las frikis? xD no sé si sentirme halagada o asustarme de mí misma jajajaja.

Nodoka-chan: ¡w0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oww para ti también! Gracias por tu constancias y perdonarme mis faltas. Espero que este final te gustara.

Correca23maya: Gracias Correca, me alegra que te guste y espero que este final sea de tu agrado.

Jennifer: Gracias, me alegra saber que te guste esta historia.

Arual17: Espero que por estar leyendo no hubieras dejado de estudiar, espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado.

Shu-mey-07: ¡Gracias! Obvio que Sesshy quiere a su hermanito, pero no lo reconoce ni en pensamientos xD me alegra que te gustara y espero verte en este capítulo a pesar de haber pasado tamto tiempo D:

Aylin: ¡Mi querida Aylin! Perdóname por hacer los capítulos tan distantes unos de los otros, pero como expliqué tengo trabajo hasta el cuello T_T espero que te sigua gustando :D

Franela: ¡Amiga estás desaparecida! ¡Hace tiempo que no sé de ti! ¡Da señales de vida por favor!

lila yanoanonima: Gracias lila, no te preocupes, me gustan los comentarios largos, así que no me aburrí de leerte ;) me alegra saber que encuentres que esta historia es completa, me hace sentir que hago un buen trabajo.

analiaapocaliptica-2012: Muchas gracias Ana, me alegra que te guste, espero leerte en este capítulo.

Guest: Gracias por tus 2 comentarios, a decir verdad la decisión de no poner lemon directamente es por que no quería abusar del recurso, no quería que la historia se volcara en eso y como suele pasar en fanfics con lemon las lectoras se fijan más en eso que en cualquier otro elemento. Y el Decamerón te recomiendo que lo leas con calma, tiene un lenguaje algo difícil de seguir (es como leer Don quijote de la mancha y otras novelas parecidas)

Maite123: Puede que tu sepas todos esos términos, pero debo considerar que la media de edad de las lectoras es adolescente, por lo que no puedo pretender que todas sepan de computación o cultura pop y que conozcan todo lo que escribo en las ñoñerías varias, de todos modos muchas gracias por tus 2 comentarios.

schiffer: ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Créeme que escribo con gusto, pero me cuesta encontrar tiempo, espero que no te enojaras por demorar tanto.

blossXbrick: eh… lo de "ME DEJASTE CON GANAS DE LEMMON POR LA CHACHU!" ya pasó xD si vas a mi perfil encontrarás una historia llamada "Nintendo Wii" esa es la respuesta a eso, es el lemon basado en este longfic, lo de describir sexo telefónico sería una buena idea xD lástima que me prometí no escribir lemon nunca más en mi vida. Ñoñería tiene varios significados, es algo pueril, infantil, también se toma como una tontería y últimamente también se toma como sinónimo de algún elemento "nerd" gracias por tu comentario.

JANET-KNUL: ¡Hola! Perdóname por demorar tanto D: y sí, Inutaisho tuvo que enfrentarla y a su hijo para ver su error, no sé si este fanfic sea tan diferente a los demás, pero me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu comentario.

Jazmin Ferrer: Espero que después de leer de corrido la historia hayas dormido un poco y que te hayas bañado xD awww me encanta saber que te identificas con el grupo geek, eso quiere decir que tus amigos son tan idiotas como los míos :D gracias por tu comentario :D

alessa-vulturi: ¡Muchas gracias! Y me alegra saber que encuentras que Rin sería así.

Cinica: No soy quien para alegar sobre demoras, no te preocupes. Quise no usar a Kohaku como el típico pretendiente sufrido o pesado de Rin, más que nada ya me estaba dando pena que lo usaran así siempre, pobre, si no es un mal chico, además creo que a Sesshoumaru le agrada un poco, o sino no lo habría aceptado en su grupo un tiempo en el anime original ¿no? Vaya con el origen de tu nick. Me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que este final te agradara.

Dioneca: Me hacer ruborizar, muchacha, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este final.

Meisa Akai: ¡La continúe! ¿viste? Gracias por tener fe en mí.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo.

_Diecinueve años después…_

—Rin…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto "necesariamente" diecinueve años después?

—Por que el epílogo de Harry Potter es así.

—Ya ¿Y si Harry Potter se tira de un puente nosotros también?

—No seas tonto, él tiene escobas mágicas, puede teletransportarse y todo tipo de magia con la que puede salvarse, nosotros no, nos mataríamos.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—¡Oh, vamos! Cúmpleme este caprichito.

—Te he cumplido todos tus caprichos por diecinueve años.

—Uno más no le hace mal a nadie.

—Rin…

—¡Mi amor! Este matrimonio ha funcionado así desde siempre, tú me cumples los caprichos y yo te cumplo las fantasías sexuales ¿qué? ¿Crees que no me da cosita tener que disfrazarme de profesora sexy, alumna sexy, enfermera sexy, sirvienta sexy, gatita sexy, conejita sexy, policía sexy y muchas otras cosas sexys para mantenerte satisfecho? Y ni hablar de las posturas raras que a veces te da por intentar.

—¿Me lo estás cobrando?

—No, pero hagamos un trato. Yo me pongo ese disfraz de diablita que trajiste y yo no quise usar y tú me cumples este capricho del epílogo ¿Sí?

—Me lo voy a pensar.

—Mi amorcito lindo, es un trato justo, sé que no te gusta Harry Potter, pero a mi me hace ilusión que nuestro epílogo sea a la misma distancia temporal de la historia y por otra parte ese disfraz raya lo grotesco, en serio que el fetichismo a veces se te va de las manos.

—Está bien, al final siempre sales ganando.

* * *

_Ahora sí…_

El sol entra como suaves haces por el ventanal de la sala, cuando han vuelto a Japón y tomando la decisión de formar un hogar no quisieron deshacerse de aquellos apartamentos, por lo que optaron por fusionarlos en uno solo y han vivido allí desde entonces. Como puerta principal ha quedado la de Sesshoumaru y la de Rin terminó clausurada, con el doble de espacio y habitaciones han criado a sus hijos allí sin problemas.

Sesshoumaru apoyado del marco mira la ciudad hasta donde todo se pierde en el horizonte como siempre ha sido su costumbre. Mira sin mirar en realidad, porque su mente se encuentra en otros asuntos aparte del paisaje que ya se sabe de memoria.

Piensa en sus hijos, el mayor con su rebeldía y la menor con su repentino mutismo. En su hijo eso ya es una constante desde unos cuantos años, alentado por el permisivo abuelo que le concede hasta el más estúpido capricho: piercings, consolas de juego, cuanto concierto de rock pueda haber, dinero para sus citas ¡si hasta le regaló una moto! ¡¿qué muchacho de diecisiete años tiene una Harley Davidson?! Eso derramó el vaso, va a tener que hablar muy seriamente con Inutaisho, se alegra que quiera tanto a su nieto mayor, pero todo tiene un límite y su hijo se ha vuelto un mimado egoísta que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor. Mientras su hija, la princesita que ha heredado las energías, el carisma e imaginación alocada de su esposa, de un día para otro se ha visto callada y taciturna, pasa varias horas al día encerrada en su habitación sin querer dar explicaciones de su repentino cambio de comportamiento, aquello lo preocupa, sabe que está entrando en la adolescencia y que es una etapa difícil y que a sus doce años todo es nuevo para ella, aún así sabe que no es normal que el cambio sea tan repentino, algo debe suceder.

La puerta del apartamento se abre sacándolo de su meditación.

—Llegaste temprano— Comenta su mujer con una radiante sonrisa. Muy rara vez Sesshoumaru llega antes que ella, lo normal es que Rin lo espere con la cena lista. Sesshoumaru estira la mano invitándola a que se siente con él, Rin se refugia en los fuertes brazos de su marido y ya cómodos se besan con dulzura.

—Necesitaba paz— Contesta después de un rato de cómodo silencio. Rin se acomoda en sus piernas y pone las manos en los hombros masculinos, quedan mirándose de frente.

—¿Algo te preocupa?

—Lo de siempre.

—Sabes que es una etapa— Dice bajando la mirada. Ella también está preocupada, siendo más cercana y cariñosa con sus hijos ha intentado sonsacarles que es lo que les pasa, pero no ha logrado mucho.

Sesshoumaru siempre ha sido bastante estricto con sus hijos, sobretodo con el mayor, pero eso no quiere decir que no se permita mostrarles su afecto, ambos jóvenes saben que pueden contar con su padre y que los ama sin importar qué, pero Rin siempre ha sido mucho más consentidora y cariñosa con ellos, toda la expresividad que nunca ha tenido Sesshoumaru la tiene Rin, por lo que a la hora de contar algún problema se abren más rápido con Rin que con Sesshoumaru.

—¿Quieres que intente de hablar con ellos otra vez?— Pregunta tratando de ser lo más conciliadora posible. Sesshoumaru niega con la cabeza.

—Ya los has consentido demasiado— Contesta conociéndola. Ella ríe escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho masculino, lo besa allí.

Se quedan en silencio, sólo disfrutando de los pocos momentos que tienen sólo para ellos dos.

—Kohaku me comentó que celebrará el cumpleaños de su hijo— Comenta Sesshoumaru después de un rato.

—¿En serio? ¡genial! Nuestra pequeña se pondrá muy feliz— Dice Rin entusiasta y después ríe al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Sesshoumaru.

Kohaku fue el único que continuó trabajando con Sesshoumaru de forma permanente, incluso Rin terminó buscando otro trabajo alegando de que no quería estar pegada las veinticuatro horas del día a su marido, que eso no le hacía bien al matrimonio.

Hablando de matrimonio, Kohaku y Kanna se casaron casi un año después de que lo hicieran Rin y Sesshoumaru, a ellos les costó concebir y con un largo tratamiento lograron tener un hijo que es un par de años mayor que la hija menor de Rin, el muchacho parece sinceramente interesado en ella, pero le teme demasiado a Sesshoumaru como para acercarse mucho, no sabe que es correspondido.

Shippo y Souten se casaron tres años después, tienen dos hijas de catorce y once años, tan sacadoras de quicio como sus padres y las mejores amigas de la hija de Rin. Shippo y Souten formaron su propio negocio de compra/venta de artículos electrónicos.

Jinenji presentó su novia en el matrimonio de Sesshoumaru y Rin, todos se sorprendieron mucho, resultó ser una risueña muchacha de apenas dieciocho años en ese entonces, todos supusieron que no la había presentado antes por que se avergonzaba de salir con una chica tan joven y además de que seguramente la conoció siendo ella menor de edad. Se casaron dos años después, no tienen hijos por acuerdo de ellos.

Hakudoshi al verse que era el único soltero del grupo comenzó a tener varias relaciones que no llevaban a nada, al final decidió irse a una zona rural de Hokkaido como "retiro espiritual" sin saber que allí conocería al amor de su vida: una granjera que se dedicaba a cuidar caballos, se casaron varios años después y tienen un hijo de ocho años.

Inuyasha y Kagome se casaron apenas terminaron la universidad, tienen una hija de trece años que se lleva muy bien con su prima. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha siguen peleando hasta de lo más mínimo, pero saben que cuentan el uno con el otro, Inuyasha es el presidente de Chiheisen Nishi, Sesshoumaru conservó algunas acciones de la empresa, al final no renunció del todo al legado de su padre.

Sango y Miroku se casaron antes que Sesshoumaru y Rin, tienen unas gemelas de diecisiete años, un muchacho de quince y una muchacha de doce, una de las gemelas está enamorada del hijo de Sesshoumaru, pero es muy tímida, la otra vive burlándose de su indecisión.

Shiori estudió párvulo y es la encargada de una guardería, ama los niños con todo su corazón, al punto que se casó con un pediatra, tienen tres hijos: el mayor de siete, el de al medio de cuatro y una bebé de diez meses. Ella sigue teniendo una estrecha relación con su tía y se visitan cada vez que pueden.

Kouga y Ayame tuvieron un noviazgo algo tormentoso, terminaban y volvían varias veces, hasta que la dejó embarazada y tuvo que casarse con ella, pero con el tiempo y la paciencia infinita de Ayame lograron sacar la relación a flote y son felices, tienen un hijo de dieciséis años.

Kikyo le dio una oportunidad a Suikotsu y se casaron poco después de formalizar la relación, hoy en día ella se encarga de los negocios que heredó de su madre y él es el jefe del área de emergencia del hospital que ha trabajado toda su vida, tienen un hijo de trece años que es el mejor amigo de la hija de Inuyasha, se puede decir que lo tiene en la "Friendzone"

Jarvinia suele viajar una vez al año a Japón para estar al tanto de sus nietos, su hijo y nuera, cuando ella no puede viajar ellos van a Alemania, los niños crecieron aprendiendo ambos idiomas y Rin aprendió alemán con el tiempo. Jarvinia no hace tanto favoritismo como Inutaisho y llena de regalos y mimos a ambos nietos.

Rin suelta un suspiro arrimándose más al abrazo que mantiene con Sesshoumaru, este pierde su vista por la ventana, gracias a esto Rin observa su perfil, si bien ya es un hombre de más de cuarenta años para ella sigue siendo tan apuesto como cuando lo conoció, no puede evitar pensar que ha tenido suerte de que no se pusiera gordo con el matrimonio como suele suceder, ríe ante el pensamiento sacando a Sesshoumaru de su contemplación, él hunde su cara entre el cuello y la clavícula de su mujer. De reojo ve las fotos que Rin insistió en poner sobre un arrimo al lado de la puerta, hay de todo, desde el día de su boda, que siendo ambos no religiosos decidieron casarse sólo por el civil hasta la última foto que les sacaron a Ah y Uh, quienes murieron de viejos hace cinco años, se fueron como llegaron: juntos y tranquilos, los niños fueron los más afectados a la pérdida de ambos canes.

La puerta se abre y ven a dos personas entrar en el apartamento.

—No hagan eso frente a nosotros, por algo tienen una habitación— Exclama el joven. Rin mira ceñuda a su hijo sin tener ni la más mínima intención de levantarse del regazo de su marido.

—Como si no supieran lo que pasa cuando dos personas se aman, están grandecitos para eso…

—¡Mamá!— Reclama él.

—No es para tanto— Dice Rin levantándose para abrazar a sus hijos.

—Lo vas a traumar— Comenta Sesshoumaru también levantándose.

—¿Ves? Papá me comprende— Dice el joven recibiendo el beso de su madre en la mejilla.

—¡Mis niños están tan grandes! Me hacen sentir vieja— Expresa Rin abrazando ahora a su hija— ¿Y tú, corazón? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Bien, nota máxima en matemáticas— Responde orgullosa de su logro.

—¡Esa es mi chiquilla!— La estrecha más en sus brazos.

Sesshoumaru se acerca a su hijo y le pasa una mano por la cabeza, este se remueve y lo mira sonriendo, Sesshoumaru también sonríe. Sin importar los problemas y las evanescencias que pueden tener sabe que el amor de familia que tiene es duradero y firme. Lo mira con detenimiento, se parece mucho a él, el mismo color de ojos, de cabello, la piel algo más bronceada y de su misma altura, se nota que también tendrá una contextura fuerte. Sonríe levemente.

—¿Todo bien?— Pregunta después de una pausa.

—Sí… lo siento, no quería ser tan irrespetuoso…— Dice algo apenado el adolescente. Sesshoumaru niega con la cabeza.

—Sólo que no se vuelva a repetir— Al fin y al cabo es un buen muchacho.

Deja que se vaya a su habitación a cambiarse, al mirar como se va siente que lo abrazan, pone una mano en los hombros de su hija.

—Te quiero mucho, papá— Dice mirándolo desde su altura.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña— Contesta él. Rin los mira sonriendo, le encanta verlo "de papá". La preadolescente baja la mirada un poco.

—Papá... por favor, no seas tan duro con él— Musita tímidamente. Sesshoumaru suspira, sabe que se refiere al hijo de Kohaku, ese niño tonto. Así qué lo que tiene tan mal a su hijita son penas de amor ¡sólo tiene doce años, no le pueden pedir que lo acepte así como así!

—Mi niña, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de domar al ogro— Ríe Rin abrazando a su hija por la cintura quedando los tres abrazados, la muchacha ríe con su madre, su padre las observa y le encanta observar lo parecidas que son, sólo lo que parece sacar de él son los ojos, del mismo color y forma y la nariz, pero la contextura, la finura, el tono de piel y cabello son de su mujer.

La muchacha se deshace del abrazo de sus padres, los besa a cada uno en la mejilla y se va a cambiar a su habitación. Sesshoumaru y Rin entran en la cocina para preparar la cena. Media hora después, los cuatro se sientan en el comedor a cenar, entre conversaciones sobre sus días pasan una velada amena.

Sesshoumaru y Rin han construido un matrimonio sólido, como todos han tenido sus problemas y discusiones, algunas más graves que otras, pero han salido adelante conscientes de que ante todo son una familia, el amor y la constancia son lo que los ha mantenido juntos todos estos años. Sus hijos son una fuerza de unión también, estos no son ni los primeros ni últimos problemas que han tenido con ellos, pero son buenos chicos, muchachos de bien que han crecido en una familia estable, cosa que Sesshoumaru ni Rin pudieron en su infancia. La vida aún les depara muchas cosas, muchos desafío y pruebas, tienen todo un camino por recorrer, la vida no se detiene, ellos lo saben y lo enfrentarán como lo han hecho todos estos años: Juntos.

* * *

Escenas que quedaron en el tintero:

#1

—¡A la mierda con todo, quiero ser un concursante del Celebrity Deathmatch y matar un famoso!— Exclama Shippo de pronto sacando a todos de concentración.

—¿No querías ser un Teletubbie?— Pregunta Jinenji.

—No, me arrepentí, por que me di cuenta de que puedo ser feliz en la superficie... pero en el fondo, siempre habrá una parte de mi alma llorando eternamente, porque sabe lo que he perdido al convertirme en uno de _"ellos": _Mi inteligencia.

—En tu caso no es un gran sacrificio— Comenta Hakudoshi con su tono burlón.

—¡Oye! Eso es bullying— Se queja Shippo.

#2

—¡Oh, por Kami-sama y todas la deidades japonesas bailando en las paginas del Kojiki mientras Izanagi e…!

—¡No, no, no, no!— Interrumpe Shippo.

—¿Qué?— Pregunta Kohaku.

—Chiste repetido sale podrido— Contesta dándose aires de sabio o que dijera una gran verdad.

—Sí, tienes razón— Concuerda el chico apenado. Souten los mira sin entender.

#3

—¡Deberías probarlos, están deliciosos!— Exclama Rin con tres malvaviscos en la boca, traga con dificultad y se echa otro sacándolo de la bolsa. Se acomoda mejor en el sillón apegándose más a Sesshoumaru.

—¿Es necesario que comas de ese modo?— Pregunta incómodo, piensa que parece una niña pequeña, la figura infantil que tiene se intensifica al verla comer así de ansiosa.

—¡Son marshmallows! ¡No se puede comer de otro modo! Son tan suavecitos, blanditos y dulcecitos.

—Como tú— Murmura él desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Pregunta parpadeando y con la boca llena nuevamente, no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo.

—Nada— Responde avergonzado, no sabe como es que se le escapó decir algo así.

#4

—No es justo, ustedes sí que tienen una suerte increíble— Exclama el estilista— Es que esos sí que son machos, sobretodo mi querido Inuyasha.

—¡Oh, no! a Inuyasha no lo mires— Reclama Kagome siguiéndole el juego.

—¡Es imposible no mirarlo, es tan bello!— Expresa Jakotsu— En esa familia no sé con que los alimentan, por que tanto el padre como los dos hijos están para babear, aunque el hijo mayor no me gusta, es muy guapo, pero le falta carisma, fuego, testosterona, no como el lindo de Inuyasha que es pura candela.

Las chicas miran a Rin como esperando que defienda a su "macho" ella se sonroja con la repentina atención, carraspea un poco.

—Si soy sincera, una vez creí que era gay— Comenta ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso Jakotsu la mira con la boca abierta, después de un corto silencio vuelve a hablar— Claro que después él me demostró con creces todo lo contrario.

Estallan en algarabías, ríen estrepitosamente por lo dicho.

—Supongo que sí tiene "fuego" después de todo— Bromea Ayame entusiasta del tema, con Sango, Kagome y Jakotsu son los más exaltados.

—Como para provocar un incendio, a ese hombre le sobra la testosterona— Responde Rin. Todos chillan alborotados, sobretodo el estilista que incluso se abanica con una mano exageradamente. Rin se tapa la cara avergonzada de lo que acaba de decir.

#5

—Oye, niño— Hakudoshi llama a Souta— ¿No tendrás un cable para monitor por casualidad?

—Sí, pero…— El aludido mira el "monstruo" que tiene Jinenji por computador.

—Vamos, es por el bien de tu hermana— Insiste Hakudoshi.

—No lo sé, es que…

—Mira, si me prestas el cable a cambio te presento una señorita bien bonita como de tu edad, es de pelo claro, delgada, risueña y buena figura ¿Qué dices? Te puedo arreglar una cita— Propone el albino, pero una mano choca contra su nuca.

—¡¿Quién te crees para ofrecer así a mi sobrina?!— Grita Rin ofuscada. Sesshoumaru la afirma al ver que se balancea.

—¡Es por un bien mayor!— Refuta su amigo.

—No me interesa— Interrumpe Souta, todos lo miran curiosos— Tengo novia.

—¿Con qué alimentan ahora a los adolescentes?— Pregunta Hakudoshi contrariado.

—¡Lo que pasa no es que él sea muy joven, sino que tú eres muy viejo y te estás quedando solo!— Grita Shippo burlándose— ¡Pobre "Hakudy" no encuentra su media naranja!

—¡Cállate idiota! Además no soy el único, Jinenji me acompaña en la soltería.

—Ya te dije que hables sólo por ti— Dice él.

—En serio, deja el misterio y dinos quien es la damisela o "damiselo" que te tiene colado— Pide Kohaku.

—Yo creo que es cuento de él para no reconocer que es un "forever alone"— Refuta Hakudoshi.

—No hablen de lo que no saben.

—¡Vamos chico, estamos más intrigados que con telenovela venezolana!— Ruega Shippo imitando el acento.

#6

—Rin, sabes que todos te queremos mucho, eres una gran amiga y te deseamos todo el éxito posible en este viaje que emprendes— Dice Souten como portavoz de todo el grupo— Por lo mismo hemos querido darte un regalo.

Le extiende una caja envuelta en papel amarillo brillante, Rin emocionada lo toma en sus manos y se lo queda mirando, Jinenji le da unas palmaditas en su cabeza y ella le sonríe, rasga la envoltura descubriendo una figura de acción de Sephiroth de Final Fantasy VII, ella ríe por el detalle.

—Es tu favorito— Comenta Kanna al verla abrazar la caja, Rin asiente contenta.

—Muchas gracias, chicos, los quiero mucho, mucho— Agradece pasando la mirada por cada uno— Prometo cuidarlo.

—Más te vale, costó un dine...— Shippo no pudo terminar por que Souten golpea su cabeza por indiscreto.

Rin separa un poco la caja de su pecho y contempla la figura. Sesshoumaru que se encuentra a su lado se inclina curioso para verla mejor, los amigos de Rin no pierden detalle del gesto y parecen darse cuenta de algo, pasan su mirada del hombre al juguete varias veces, Kohaku ríe por que él ya se había dado cuenta del parecido mucho antes.

Hakudoshi pone una mano en el hombro de Rin— ¿Sabes? acabo de entender muchas cosas— Sentencia nuevamente al mirar a la figura de Sephiroth y a Sesshoumaru que ya se siente incómodo con el escrutinio visual de todos a su persona y no entiende nada.

#7

—"Rin, tú eresh mi amiga del alma ¿verdad?"— Pregunta Kagome en un evidente estado de ebriedad. Se abraza a la otra chica en su emoción— "¡Yo shé que tú lo eresh!"

—Calma, es mejor que te acuestes, no estás bien— Trata de persuadirla Rin dándole palmaditas en su espalda rogando que no le vomite encima.

—"¡No, yo eshtoy bien! ¡mejor que nunca!"— Grita dejando sorda de un oído a la muchacha— "¡Esh másh! ¡Quiero bailar, bailemos!"

Se suelta de Rin y trata de dar un paso a la zona donde el resto baila pero cae de bruces en el sillón. Rin maldice el momento que la han dejado a cargo de la borracha.

—Te voy a llevar a mi habitación para que duermas ¿Ya?— Habla conciliadoramente la mayor.

—¡No! Yo quiero divertirme— Dice frunciendo el ceño para luego largarse a llorar. Rin no entiende qué demonios le pasa— "¡Eshto me pasha por shalir con el idiota de Inuyasha!"

¿Qué tiene que ver Inuyasha en todo esto?

—Kagome…

—"¡Rin! esh que eshe hombre esh imposhible, no me conshidera, inclusho no ha querido tener nueshtra primera vez ¡ya tenemosh un tiempo juntosh y nada de nada!"

Rin parpadea confundida por el dato ¿su cuñado es virgen? Ok, ese no es el gran problema, sino que Kagome se calme y no haga un escándalo mayor.

—Ya verás que cuando esté listo tendrán una bonita primera vez— Trata de hacerla ver el lado bueno del asunto y que no se siga alterando.

—¡Pero yo quiero ahora!— Parece quedarse en blanco un momento en el que se queda callada mirando el techo. Rin la mira preocupada— "Tú te acueshtash con Sheshumaru ¿verdad? Tú lo debesh shaber".

—Kagome, no voy a hablar de mi…

—Aclárame una duda— La interrumpe enderezándose y tratando de hacer contacto visual— "Los Arakami ¿Shon día arriba y noche abajo o shon día completo?"

—¿Qué?— Rin la mira confundida.

—¡Si tienen los pelitos tan claros allá abajo también!— Exclama apuntando su propia entrepierna y hablando muy claro para su estado de ebriedad.

—¡No te voy a contestar eso!— Grita Rin totalmente roja.

#8

Hakudoshi aprieta varias veces una serie de atajos en el teclado del computador de Rin.

—Como odio estas manzanas, tanto como las laptop— Comenta más para él que para el resto.

—Eso quiere decir que lo que más odias en el mundo son las laptop de las manzanas ¿no? Los MacBook— Observa Souten burlonamente desde su lugar, Hakudoshi la mira con odio contenido.

#9

—¡No sabes como te extraño!— Exclama Rin apenada con lo sucedido.

—Sólo es un tiempo— Trata de calmarla Sesshoumaru.

—Extraño tu olor, tu calor, tus brazos fuertes, tus manos tibias, tu cabello sedoso, tus ojos dorados…

—Café claro— Contradice él interrumpiéndola.

—¿Eh?— Parpadea extrañada desde la webcam.

—No son dorados, ni ámbar, ni oro fundido, ni topacio imperial, ni ninguna de esas cosas cursis, son café claro y al sol parecen amarillos, nada más.

—Aguafiestas, acabaste con todo el romanticismo del momento— Hace un puchero de niña mimada.

#10

—¿Un centro de investigación médica?— Pregunta Hakudoshi intrigado— ¿Nunca te has planteado dedicarte a la política?

El aludido levantó una ceja intrigado.

—¡Serías excelente! ¡Ya te imagino de senador! ¡Con lo aterrador que eres nadie se atrevería a llevarte la contraria!— Exclama Souten riéndose, Sesshoumaru la mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Ya me lo imagino: ¿Estas seguro de no aceptar este proyecto de ley?— Hakudoshi trata de imitar la voz y la mirada de Sesshoumaru— ¡Se mearían en los pantalones antes de dudar en no hacerte caso!

Todos rieron con la broma, Sesshoumaru se pasó la mano por la cara preguntándose por la salud mental de ese grupo una vez más.

#11 Parte de la primera idea de epílogo:

Ensimismada Rin mira el sobre en sus manos algo temblorosas, no está segura de querer saber lo que hay allí escrito, no sabe si abrirlo ahora o esperar por Sesshoumaru.

—¿Lo vas a abrir o no?— Pregunta Souten impaciente. Rin la mira mordiéndose el labio inferior de los nervios. Respirando profundo rasga una esquina del sobre y saca el papel guardado y lo abre. Cierra los ojos con fuerza— ¿Rin?

Souten la mira con una ceja levantada, intenta ver lo escrito allí pero Rin aprieta el papel contra su pecho. La señora Arakami despega lentamente el papel mientras va abriendo los ojos, temerosa mira todos los datos que hay en la hoja, cosas que no tiene la fuerza de procesarlos hasta que llega a la parte inferior donde está escrito lo que más ansía. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Me matas, Rin! ¡Habla!— Grita Souten ante el petrificado de su amiga.

—Eh… estoy… estoy… yo… en mi… yo— Comienza a hiperventilar. Souten ya desesperada le arrebata el papel y sonríe anchamente.

—¡Ay, amiga! ¡Felicitaciones!— Chilla y abraza a su amiga con fuerza, Rin devuelve el abrazo torpemente. Souten la separa de sí un poco— ¿No estás contenta?

—¿Contenta? ¡aún no me lo creo! ¡en mi hay un pequeñito ser hecho por Sesshoumaru y por mi!— Clama eufórica, su amiga ríe con ella.

—¿Y cómo se lo dirás al futuro padre?— Pregunta inocentemente, pero se confunde al ver la cara de horror que pone la interpelada— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿acaso él no quiere hijos?

—No es eso… habíamos hablado de la posibilidad y el parecía entusiasmado, bueno, dentro del entusiasmo que es capaz de mostrar.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Estamos hablando de Sesshoumaru! ¡la persona más exagerada que puede haber en temas de salud! ¡Si te hizo venir a cuidarme sólo por que he estado mareada últimamente, imagínatelo cuando sepa que estoy embarazada! ¡hará que tú, Shiori, Kanna y Kagome hagan turnos para no dejarme sola nunca e incluso llegará al extremo de exigir que le entreguen reportes de cuán bien he comido, dormido y todo lo que he hecho! ¡no me dejará salir del apartamento a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario y bajo su vigilancia! ¡y acosará en preguntas al pobre médico que me atienda!

—No creo que sea para tanto…

—¡Y cuando nazca el niño o niña! ¡pobre criatura!— Sigue con su desesperado monólogo— ¡Pensará que es de cristal! ¡no dejará que se le acerquen ni a diez metros! ¡será capaz de exigir un chequeo de alergias sólo por que estornudó! ¡vigilará estrictamente lo que coma o deje de comer! ¡será horrible cuando enferme de lo más mínimo, si es así conmigo no me lo quiero imaginar como será con un hijo!

—Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua— Rebate su amiga, pero Rin pasa olímpicamente de ella.

—¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡¿Cómo le pude dar un hijo a ese hombre?!

—Rin…— La nombra ya no muy segura.

—La que me espera…

* * *

Curiosidades de este fanfic:

1.- Nació como idea de usar parte de mi conocimiento inútil.

2.- La primera cosa que escribí fue el párrafo final del capítulo final y de allí saqué el nombre para el fanfic.

3.- Arakami significa "dios salvaje" que lo encontré bastante acertado para Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Inutaisho, además de buscar una forma de no usar el típico Taisho (y no poner Inutaisho Taisho o el "modo descomprimido" Inu no Taisho, por que suena a negación, "Inu no dijo hola" ¡Suena a que NO dijo hola!) y Mori significa "bosque" lo usé como referencia a la vida que lleva la Rin del manga/anime.

4.- En todo el fanfic describí costumbres japonesas bien disimuladamente, como ponerse los zapatos en la entrada, que griten "¡bienvenido!" al entrar a un restorán o cuando comen juntos no se sirven a sí mismos, sino que unos a otros, etc.

5.- Sesshoumaru demostró hablar por lo menos cuatro idiomas y nunca describí su sala de estar a pesar de que fue uno de los lugares en que más cosas pasan, pero fui poniendo cosas a lo largo del fanfic con las que se pueden hacer una idea de cómo es, cosas como que tiene un ventanal, tiene al menos dos sillones, un televisor, una mesita de café, etc.

6.- Muchos de los diálogos del grupo geek son muy parecidos a cosas que hablo con mis amigos, la discusión sobre sistemas operativos es casi calcada.

7.- Muchas de las reacciones de Sesshoumaru y Rin me basé en los "reales" Sesshoumaru y Rin, pero también en Squall y Rinoa de Final Fantasy VIII, principalmente por que Squall es un tipo tan serio como Sesshoumaru, pero demuestra abiertamente sus sentimientos por Rinoa y todo su conflicto interno con el hecho de tenerlos sin la necesidad de dejar de ser tan serio y Rinoa tiene la personalidad que me imagino a una Rin adulta.

8.- Los únicos nombres que se dieron en todo el fanfic que no pertenecen a algún personaje del manga/anime Inuyasha fueron los compañeros estadounidenses de Rin y a la madre de Sesshoumaru me di la licencia de cambiarle el nombre por que aún tengo la duda de que Irasue sea el nombre oficial y además sería raro que tuviera un nombre japonés siendo alemana.

9.- Jarvinia significa "inteligencia afilada" y Abendroth significa "noche/atardecer"

10.- Mi propia sobrina me dio como idea agregarle una sobrina a Rin para poder explicar qué fue lo que pasó con su familia.

11.- ¿Se percataron de que durante todo el fanfic antes del epílogo ningún personaje habló directamente de amor? ¿Y aún así ustedes dudaron de que los protagonistas se amaran?

12.- Tuve la idea de que saliera algún ex novio de Rin (específicamente con quien haya perdido la virginidad y explicar que terminaron por que fue una experiencia desastrosa) pero nunca me pude decidir por algún personaje para ese papel, finalmente lo descarté.

13.- En algún momento se me ocurrió hacer una parodia de las "108 estrellas del destino" del videojuego Suikoden en el epílogo, que sería más que nada contar lo que ocurrió a 108 personajes después del fanfic, aunque fuese el tipo que se tropezó en la calle y que no tuvo ninguna relevancia en el fanfic por ejemplo, pero después me dio flojera.

14.- No quise darles nombres a los hijos, no tengo una explicación específica, simplemente no quise, si gustan, pueden llamarlos como ustedes quieran.

* * *

Y como buena alumna de Disney esto debe terminar con una canción y si leen lo que sigue después de la letra escuchándola sería genial.

Chikitita – Juana Fe

(elegí esta canción por que una vez me fijé en la letra y me di cuenta que tiene cierto parecido a la trama central de este fanfic —excepto eso de que va a morir— aunque el "tono" o ritmo de la canción como que no pega mucho, pero sí la letra y bueno, eso. Con respecto al título, mi sobrina tiene el disco y sale como "Chikitita" pero si uno lo busca por Internet sale como "Chiquitita")

(Ah, y también ahora saben por que Rin tiene baja estatura)

Chiquita ven

Dame luego un cariñito y un segundo de silencio

Para soportar

Que todo anda mal

Y que a veces voy perdido, reina mía

En la soledad que reina en esta cruel ciudad

Que nunca me falte tiempo para poderme acercar

A tu sonrisita mamita linda por la mañana.

Luna sabe que me voy a ir

Luna sabe que voy a morir

Con las botas puestas me voy

Con las botas puestas me voy

Mi alma no te pongas triste

Sé que me quisiste feliz me voy

Con las botas puestas me voy

Con las botas puestas me voy

Mi alma no te pongas triste

Sé que me quisiste feliz me voy

Que la mala maña llegó

Hace tanto tiempo

Y se escondió en los rincones

En los callejones

En los agujeros más negros

Acumulando riqueza

A punta de mentiras y de dolor

Balazos, miedo y dolor.

Que no me lleve la muerte sin poderme acurrucar

A tu sonrisita, mamita rica, por la mañana.

Luna sabe que me voy a ir

Luna sabe que voy a morir.

Con las botas puestas me voy

Con las botas puestas me voy

Mi alma no te pongas triste

Sé que me quisiste feliz me voy.

Con las botas puestas me voy

Con las botas puestas me voy

Mi alma no te pongas triste

Sé que me quisiste feliz me voy.

Amor, amor, amor,

Amor, amor, amor,

Cómo te voy a olvidar

Cómo te voy a olvidar.

Si entre tus cabellos mujer

Me perdí entre tus cabellos

Entre tus cabellos mi amor

Entre tus crespos hermosos, yo.

venga pa'ca, chiquitita

venga pa'ca, chiquitita

(ven y ven y ven y ven y ven y ven, amor)

chiquitita venga pa'ca

(Ay ven, ven y ven y ven, amor)

Querida por lo que quieras tú más ven,

más compasión de mi tú ten

Mira mi soledad

Mira mi soledad

Que no me sienta nada bien

Stir it up, chiquitita

Venga pa'acá

little darling ven

Chiquitita ven

Chiquitita ven amor

Hagamos cucharita

Suavecita, apretadita, calientita

Antes de dormir

* * *

END CREDITS

DIRECTED BY

Ako Nomura

WRITTEN BY

Ako Nomura

BASED ON CHARACTERS CREATED BY

Rumiko Takahashi

BASED ON

"Inuyasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale" Comic book & TV series

PRODUCED BY

World Wide Web

EXECUTIVES PRODUCERS

Fanfiction . Net

Fanficslandia . Com

Fanfic . Es

DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY

Adobe Photoshop CS5

EDITED BY

Microsoft Office Word 2008

MUSIC SUPERVISOR

iTunes 10

UNIT PRODUCTION MANAGER

Google Chrome

Safari

FIRST ASSISTANT DIRECTOR

Kindle E-book (R.I.P)

SECOND ASSISTANT DIRECTOR

Blue Sketchbook

SECOND ASSISTANT DIRECTOR

Mini iPad tablet

CAST

Sesshoumaru Arakami - SESSHOUMARU, THE INUGAMI DAIYOUKAI

Rin Mori - RIN, THE LITTLE GIRL

Inuyasha Arakami - INUYASHA, THE INUGAMI HANYOU

Kagome Higurashi - KAGOME HIGURASHI, THE MIKO

Inutaisho Arakami - TOGA, INU NO TAISHO

Kohaku Taijiya - KOHAKU, THE LITTLE TAIJIYA

Shippo Itazura - SHIPPO, THE LITTLE KITSUNE

Souten Kaminari - SOUTEN, THE THUNDER GIRL

Kanna Shiro - KANNA, THE NOTHING GIRL

Jinenji Igaku - JINENJI, THE HERBALIST HANYOU

Hakudoshi Shiro - HAKUDOSHI, THE EVIL WHITE BOY

Naraku Kurayami - NARAKU, THE EVIL HANYOU

Kagura Kurayami - KAGURA, THE HANDLER WINDS

Kikyo Kodoku - KIKYO, THE MIKO

Shiori Mori - SHIORI, THE LITTLE HANYOU GIRL

Jarvinia Abendroth - IRASUE, INU NO KAMI

Jaken Koizumi - JAKEN, THE LITTLE YOUKAI

Ayame - AYAME, THE WOLF YOUKAI WOMAN

Sango Taijiya - SANGO, THE TAIJIYA WOMAN

Miroku Sato - MIROKU, THE BHIKKHU BUDDHIST

Kouga Ookami - KOUGA, THE WOLF YOUKAI MAN

Kaede Kodoku - KAEDE, THE OLD MIKO

Izayoi Arakami - IZAYOI, THE FEUDAL PRINCESS

Kagome's mother - KAGOME'S PERMISSIVE MOTHER

Kagome's grandfather - KAGOME'S CRAZY GRANDFATHER

Souta Higurashi - SOUTA HIGURASHI, THE BOY

Ah & Un - AH-UN, THE TWO HEAD DRAGON

Hitomiko Furukawa - HITOMIKO, THE MIKO

Tsubaki Furukawa - TSUBAKI, THE DARK MIKO

Suikotsu Shichinintai - SUIKOTSU, THE BIPOLAR WARRIOR

Bankotsu Shichinintai - BANKOTSU, THE LEADER WARRIOR

Jakotsu Shichinintai - JAKOTSU, THE QUIRKY WARRIOR

Renkotsu Shichinintai - RENKOTSU, THE SMART WARRIOR

Muso - MUSO, THE FACELESS MAN

Goshinki - GOSHINKI, THE TELEPATH YOUKAI

Abi - ABI, THE WINGED YOUKAI

Magatsuhi - MAGATSUHI, SHIKON'S DARK SIDE

Byakuya - BYAKUYA, THE ILLUSIONS MAN

Yuka - YUKA, KAGOME'S FRIEND

Hakushin - HAKUSHIN, THE HOLY PRIEST

CONCEPTUAL CONSULTANT

Google

CAMERA OPERATORS

Optical Wireless Mouse

Wireless keyboard

MAKE-UP EFFECTS CREATED BY

Your Imagination

SPECIAL EFFECTS COORDINATOR

Your Imagination, too

ON-SET TECHNICIANS

Publish/ Doc Manager on Fanfiction . net

Administrar fanfics on Fanfic. Es

Comentar on Fanficslandia . Com

MUSIC

"Boku-tachi wa Tenshi datta"

Composer: Takeshi Ike, Lyrics: Yukinojo Mori

Player: Hironobu Kageyama (original) Geek team (fanfic)

"Chikitita"

Composers & Players: Juana Fe

SPECIAL THANKS TO

Aylin (Patricia y Aylin) · Black Yue (October) · Yazkara · Inucharana Neko · Asurama · sessxrin · Franela · shu-mey-07 · BellaLuna · Kagome Rin Higurashi · pinkprincess · anamaria · CerezoNegro · alessa-vulturi · Lau05 · Rinmy Uchiha · Pasion · SolMjTaisho · karekanoO18 · Karonchan · black aurora · surisesshy · crystal rose · Melpómene (Remedios) · Amafle · Cinica · Fumiis Braginski · KaitouLucifer · may chan kuchiki · Salmitha de Malfoy Tsukiyomi · yue yuna · Arual17 · KaItOsCaRLEt PF · La conquistada · Ardwensan · Yukistar · tenshi-no-tsuki14 · vale chan · nodoka-san · Noir Fox · sunandmoon · nagisa-chan · gibelly · Correca23maya · greenmedusa · HermsP · ogba95 · princesacaris · Rin Tsuki · Soly Stalin · Lady Kuroiko · rebelaus · Drake99999 · serenity full moon · Bellisima · tenchi no akuma · Ktaina109 · Almee · Ceci Pierce · CyanideSweet · dani555 · FlowerBloom · Griush · hadeyn-chan · Inuu13 · jazma · Juli-Taisho · KakashiRitsu · lauriitta01 · MizakiTaisho · nikkys · pathy granger · RoseNoHikari · UchihaTenshi1 · Alondra · kiarakrum · rosedrama · Ryunna · Saya Nunesa · Yaji91 · Seras· Ediloveforever · Aniita-chaN · rin14 · mariselita · mariana · Maria · CherryChips · Joelise Eien · RefiraM · Lorena · Juli-Taisho · serena tsukino chiba · nikkys · sasuhidan · Kagomari_14 · Camyy_chann · Makarena · Written In The Stars · Min · azumi taisho · hinatamesias · inakira · jayna · MisakiAyuzawa · chikselene · Atra Rosae · Tila90 · Annsmi · BrenKHR · Dorian Gray · Effie Rosier · Ninotchka · ShioriUchiha · naima · ImbrisxHiems · himenofuyu · dvdavid · elafresitassss · Nightcore · shiro-chan · Lau Cullen Swan · pau · RominaZ · Jennifer · lila yanoanonima · analiaapocaliptica-2012 · Maite123 · schiffer · Daniela · janet · natikal · GothicGirl · Litahh · Lovett · Dyan110305 · Pudincito · Cecil Pierce · FlorCullenHale'Grey · Obara Greyback · Shadow girl'76 · · ogba95 · sugeisy · marinamanaphy · Lili_13 · Tsuki_lin · Ladiesepic · tenshi to akuma · aikayuzu-13.17s · Dioneka · JANET-KNUL · Mary Elizabeth Von Tesse · Moonyandloony · Tenshibara · eli28 · keyht · vanemoni · VaneeAndrea · Julia Loxar · InuMoonKag · LuaMinguante · Mari-cio · kari-chan15

Y a todas las personas que de algún modo fueron una inspiración para este escrito y quienes me acompañaron en sus casi tres años de realización.

* * *

PD:

—Rin...

—¿Mmm?

—Recuerda que me debes algo.

—Pero...

—Ningún pero, te cumplí tu capricho del epílogo, ahora tienes que cumplir tu parte.

—Sesshoumaru, amor, eso es cruel.

—Es lo justo, ahora ¿dónde dejaste el disfraz?

—¡Sesshoumaru!

THE END

¡Nos leemos!

¡ETO TI!


End file.
